High School Drama
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: CH 31 UP! Triple H is proposing to Steph! With all other actions... you're in for a surprise! A high school comedy with all the elements which make up a good high school drama!
1. New Student

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 1: New Student

Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena sighed. He looked at the map in his hands. He'd been standing in front of the same building—the building which had a big silver name plate with big, bold gold letters on it:

**WWE Private Academy**

**(High School & University)**

**Established 1960**

There was a huge, tall metal wall behind it that looked like it stretched from Silver City to Las Vegas (A/N: I'm not American, so just bear with me with the locations). Not being able to peek behind the walls, John Cena decided to enter the tall, alarm-equipped gate and have this whole student registration thing over with. A black shiny hi-tech camera took a shot at his face, and then the gate opened slowly.

A stern-faced guy who seemed to be the guard asked Cena to come with him. As he led Cena through the long hall, Cena was stunned by the amount of ultra-expensive items—such as glassware, silverwares, and china collections—which were placed on the table alongside the hall, against the wall. His eyes widened when he looked at the WWE title belts (original, of course) which were displayed in a big glass cupboard next to a full-length mirror.

After what felt like 20 minutes, they finally arrived in front of a door. The gold name plate was clear: Vince McMahon. Must be the Principal, Cena thought. The guard knocked. A firm but loud voice was heard, "Come in."

Inside, Cena was even more amazed. Heaps of photos in frames and shelves occupied the lounge-sized room. There was an old picture of a very young Hulk Hogan holding up a huge certificate that said _Graduates of '70_. There were many other legend photos such as Mick Foley—even André The Giant—but too many would be too hard to mention. In the middle of the enormous room there was a black spinning chair. On it was Vince Kennedy McMahon himself.

"I've been expecting you." His face was calm. He gave a hand gesture at the guard, signalling him to go.

Suddenly Cena felt nervous. Vince McMahon indeed has a very strong aura, Cena thought. And he has this very 'mastering' presence about him, he added. His forehead began to sweat.

"Well let's move on then, shall we?" Vince took a fat document folder from a drawer. He flipped through and then he noticed Cena still standing. "Take a seat, would you?" Cena did as he told and took a piece of chewing gum out of his jeans pocket. Vince saw this, and added strictly, "You might not need that for class." Cena coughed, feeling uneasy.

"Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena… born on April 23, in West Newsbury, Massachusettes…" Vince murmured as he kept flipping through the thing which appeared to be Cena's personal profile.

"You have a passion? Other than wrestling? Perhaps… golf?" he asked Cena, who was rubbing his hands anxiously. Cena frowned at the word 'golf'.

"Well… I… played football in my previous school. But I also have a vast interest in…" Cena's voice trailed off, afraid of Vince's response. "…rapping."

To his surprise, the Principal smiled. "Rap music, eh? I remember my son Shane used to listen to those… but he's grown sick of them. He doesn't really care about music anymore… he only focuses on in-ring performances now. Anyway. Football is good. Heh… might as well advise Shane to learn how to play that sport." Cena smiled uncertainly. "So… you seem to be a boy with good personality. You're accepted. But let me give you a run through the school rules." Cena gulped at this.

"The rules of WWE Private Academy is simple—it's just like any other school rules, but with slight variations. Wrestling time is only permitted during P.E. class, afterschool, and whenever I tell you so. Libraries are open all day, so if any of the students need to borrow some books to study—which rarely happens—then you're welcome. School facilities, such as computers, are not to be accessed without a student card…" Vince held up a student ID card with Cena's portrait on it. "…at all times. Students who lose their student cards will be responsible for paying the fine. And next, the most exciting tradition of WWE. This school is divided into two factions."

Cena seemed unsure. "Factions?"

Vince answered, "Every 3 months, we hold a Sports Carnival. All students from the two factions, _SmackDown_! and _RAW_, are eligible to participate, unless they're on suspension, detention or anything like that. Each faction is managed by a General Manager—simply known as GM. Events such as race, relays, wrestling matches, and athletics will take place. The winners from each faction will be awarded with a medal—bronze, silver, and medal, depending on what position you land in—and house points are rewarded for each faction for each event's winners. Usually specially-made lunches are served throughout the event. In the end of the day, the winning faction gets a 2-days holiday." Cena giggled at he last bit.

For the next ten minutes, Vince quickly explained basic rules such as no swearing, no talking back, no answering without your hand up, and blah blah. After finishing, Vince stood up to shake Cena's hand. "Welcome to WWE Private Academy, son."

Before he opened another door that led to the actual school, he added, "By the way, bullies are not permitted in this school. Discipline, Care, and Morale are our three key values."

The door opened, revealing a huge school area. There were three gigantic fields, where students either played sport or just simply were hanging out. Buildings were located on each side of the field.

As Cena stepped down the stairs, he nearly got bumped by two students who were holding a large bag, appearing to be in a rush. His gaze followed the boys who were hiding around the building corner: one of them was African-American with red shirt, and the other had brown hair with blond streaks at the top in a blue shirt. The man who chased them was bald, gruff-looking with a name tag on his gray suit which read _RAW GM: Eric Bischoff_. Cena said to himself, "He must be the leader of the RAW faction." Then he realized something. "Hey! Vince hasn't put me in a faction yet! Oh well."

"Shelton Benjamin! Charlie Haas! Come back! What the hell have you guys done to my collection of martial art belts! Why are they all missing?" Eric was furious. Cena couldn't be bothered to know what happened next, so he kept on walking.

Next he passed a bunch of tough-looking guys who were hanging out near the gym. The grumpy-looking one was arguing with a brunette girl in blue costume who seemed to be his girlfriend. A remarkably huge guy who had large dragon tattoo on his arm was lifting weights, supposedly taking up the time, waiting for the pair to finish arguing. Then there was this white-haired old man (maybe a visitor?), who was reading a magazine that looked as old as himself. The other was very arrogant-looking, had a charming smile, and was chatting to a tall, slim blonde girl in a red top. The boys all wore red shirt with the writing _Evolution_ on it. Sensing trouble, Cena decided not to mess with them.

He walked past two Mexican guys in blue shirts who were in the canteen line. One was 'pretending' to order from the menu, while the other one was busy sneaking into the kitchen to steal food from the fridge. Cena shook his head at this pathetic sight. Another boy (who was pretty short) in a mask with blue top was waiting behind the Mexican guy, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

In the lunch area, Cena saw a big group of girls in red and blue who were brushing their hair, fixing their nails and gossiping. When he walked past them, they all turned to his direction and gave him a flirty wave. Not wanting to deal with the girls, Cena sighed and walked away. The girls were giggling and laughing.

In one corner, he saw a guy in a blue shirt showing off something that looked like a medal—_gold_ medal—to a bunch of bored-looking guys. Two boys with blonde hair in red shirts go up and walked away. They discussed something about taking the medal when the show-off person wasn't looking. They spoke loud enough for Cena to hear that they had Canadian accent.

Feeling tired, Cena sat down under a tree and put his iPod on. Just a few minutes after he had it on, a cocky-faced guy with wavy blonde hair in a red shirt tapped him on the shoulder.

"What music do you have on?"

Cena answered, "Snoop Dogg, Eminem…" He hadn't finished talking because the guy cut him off.

"What! I can't believe you listen to that crap! God, why do people listen to rap these days! Black Sabbath rocks more and Metallica is my middle name, man! In other words, rap sucks and rock rocks!" The guy laughed at the end bit then quickly introduced himself. "I'm Chris Jericho, better known as Y2J. I don't know why people call me that but they just do. My other nicknames are The King Of The World and Ayatollah of Rock n' Rollah!" Cena looked at him weirdly.

"Oh well, gotta go. I have to catch up with a band practise!" With this he was gone. Cena went back to listening to music. But this didn't last long; a ball hit him on the head. He rubbed his head, feeling dizzy. Three people in red shirts ran up to him.

"We're so sorry! Are you okay?" a black-haired dude shook his shoulders, making sure Cena was okay. Cena couldn't see properly; his head was spinning.

"Call the nurse!" A redhead said to a funky-haired guy. The guy groaned.

"Why me?" The red-headed girl gave him a 'look' and the guy was off. With this, Cena blacked out.

**A/N: So? What do you guys think of the story? Please review! Flames are welcome, and details of disapproval of the story should be included. Thanks a lot guys!**


	2. Cliques and Gangs

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 2: Cliques and Gangs

When Cena opened his eyes, he saw three people in red shirts were sitting next to him. He realised he was sent to the nurse—seeing shelves of medicines near the end of his bed—and had his head bandaged.

"Who are you guys?"

The guy with black hair answered, "I'm Matt Hardy, and this girl is Lita. That multi-coloured dude over there is my brother, Jeff. We hit your head with a ball. We're so sorry. By the way, you were only asleep for fifteen minutes, so lunch isn't over yet."

Cena rubbed his head. "Nah, it's cool, man."

"You're new, aren't you?" Lita asked. Cena nodded. "By the way, the three of us are known as The Team eXtreme, because we're always in the same group for wrestling matches," Lita said. "But," she referred to the Hardy brothers, "two of them are known as The Hardy Boyz."

Jeff observed him closely.

"Do you like rock?" Jeff asked enthusiastically. Cena groaned. Another rock music lover!

"Actually…" Cena stopped, afraid of Jeff's reaction. "…I like rap better."

Jeff looked normal. "Oh that's cool. Rap's okay for me." Cena felt relieved. Matt smacked his brother on the head.

"You idiot! He's just woken up, and you asked him about music. Why don't we make friends with him and get to know him further," Matt suggested. Lita nodded.

"I'm John Cena, and you guys can call me John or Cena; I don't care either way." After a brief introduction, Jeff asked if Cena would like them to take him to explore the school cliques and posses.

They started with the Mexicans in the canteen. "They're the infamous Los Guerreros. They're a family. Their motto is Lie, Cheat, and Steal. The one with yellow hair streaks is Eddie, who is an expert thief, and the younger-looking one is Chavo, who always follows whatever Eddie says. You don't really expect them to be tough, but when you think your precious iPod is missing, you'll know that the have Los Guerreros stolen it. Even though they're very close, but they're sometimes in fights," Matt explained. Then he pointed to the short masked guy who was already eating his lunch with another short guy with ponytail in blue shirt.

"The masked guy is Rey Mysterio. He's also Mexican. He is best friends with Eddie, but Chavo is always trying to break their friendship. Well, Rey is very cool and nice, too. He's a high-flyer wrestler. The other guy who sat with him with a ponytail, also a high-flyer, is Rob Van Dam—simply RVD. He's the man who refers himself as cool and as Mr. Thursday Night—God knows why. But he's indeed cool. So, if you want cool people to chat with, you can just talk to them." Cena nodded, staring at RVD and Rey, who were laughing at the Los Guerreros getting caught.

The foursome moved on to the group of girls who waved at Cena earlier. Lita scoffed. "These girls are the most popular and probably the richest at school. Also look up for the words: skankiest, sluttiest, and bitchiest." Jeff laughed at this comment. "It's true! They steal people's boyfriends and spread the nastiest gossips about other people. They're all in the cheerleading team. That's their leader there," Lita referred to a blonde bombshell in a blue dress, who was faking a laugh and tossed her hair. "Torrie Wilson, the Queen Bee. Always gets what she wants. She has about 50 boys mad about her. But she only chooses one: Billy Kidman." Lita pointed at a handsome dark-haired boy in a blue shirt, who was sitting next to Torrie. (A/N: This is a reference to Peter Gruner Bill Kidman's real-life marriage with Torrie Wilson.)

"The other girls, like Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool, and Joy Giovanni, are just her followers; they hang out with her only to become popular. She has two best sidekicks, Trish Stratus—the blond girl in red shirt—and Christy Hemme—a red-haired girl in red shirt. They obey her every words, and are very loyal to her."

Jeff pointed at another dark-haired boy in blue shirt who was sitting next to Billy. "And that's Paul London. He's Billy's best friend and partner in P.E. activities. Also, he always teams up with Billy in Tag Team wrestling matches. Girls like him 'cos he's straightforward and easygoing." He squinted his eyes at Paul.

Lita whispered to Cena, "Jeff's just jealous because he doesn't have any girlfriends… If only he stops colouring his hair then maybe girls wouldn't consider him a freak." Matt chuckled at this. Jeff yelled, "I heard that!"

Then as they were talking, Cena saw the two running boys who were holding a large bag he saw earlier. Eric Bischoff was still chasing them to the library.

"You guys are dead meat! That's it! You guys are _so_ not participating in the next upcoming Sports Carnival!" he yelled. He had a very frustrated look on his face. He clearly didn't read the big sign saying: _This is the library. Please be silent._

"I think the boys' names are Shelton and Charlie…" Cena tried to recall.

"Yep." Matt smiled. "Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, self-proclaimed world's greatest prank masters. They used to be the subordinates of this guy named Kurt Angle, but they betrayed him. They are annoying and always think up pranks. Students get tired of them."

"And that man…" Jeff indicated to Eric Bischoff, "is Mr. Eric Bischoff, the GM of _RAW_. Oh! We haven't explained about factions to you, have we?" Cena shook his head.

"It's ok, guys. Really. Mr. McMahon explained it to me when I first entered the school." When Cena informed them that he didn't understand the shirt colours, Matt added that red shirts symbolise _RAW _and blue shirts are worn by people of _SmackDown!_ "For example, Shelton is wearing red shirt. This means he's in _RAW_."

Lita grinned. "Do you know what faction you are in?"

Cena flinched. "Well… actually, that's the problem. He hadn't quite put me in one yet…" He scratched his head. The Team eXtreme gasped.

"What do you mean he didn't! Well, you'd better be in _RAW_, man! You just got to! I mean, we can't let you stay with the freaks of _SmackDown,_ right!" Jeff was mad. Cena felt uncomfortable. Jeez, he thought. What does it matter anyway? But he was secretly hoping he would be chosen to be in _RAW_.

"I guess we'll need to see Mr. McMahon and ask him," Lita suggested. "After we finish introducing John to all these people." They kept on walking.

They stopped near the boys who had _Evolution_ written on their red shirts. The brunette girl was gone; but the blonde girl was still there, still talking to the arrogant-looking guy with charming smile. The gruff-faced guy was discussing something with the large guy and white-haired old man.

"Well, they are known as the _Evolution_—the most powerful gang in this school. They boss over everyone, and people are afraid of them. At least not us, the Team eXtreme. Anyway, the grumpy-looking guy, whose name is Triple H and calls himself The Game, is engaged to Mr. McMahon's daughter, Stephanie. This makes him the most powerful student in this school. People hate him, except for _Evolution_ themselves."

"Stephanie… you mean the brunette girl?" Cena asked, thinking of the brunette girl who was arguing with Triple H.

"Bingo! You've seen her? Yeah, even though they like each other, but they are constantly in fights. I don't think that Mr. McMahon ever approves to their relationship," Matt explained.

"What does the name Triple H (HHH) stand for?" Cena asked curiously.

"Hunter Hearst-Helmsley. That's his full name. But he doesn't like people calling him that. He feels the name's too formal. If you call him that, he'll probably have Batista giving you the Batista Bomb. Also, he's a pretty spoiled guy. When he first came to this school, he considered himself as 'blue-blooded'; you know what I mean?" Jeff said. "And he used to arrive in a Mercedes. Now he rides a black limo."

"The large guy with dragon tattoo is Batista. Dave Batista. He is a bit slow-minded, but not exactly the first guy you'd want to mess with. Batista's very fierce and can be very violent when he wants to. The white-haired man is Ric Flair, Triple H's personal assistant a.k.a. advisor, and always accompanies him everywhere he goes.

"And last but not least—Randy Orton. The most arrogant and sophisticated member of _Evolution_, Randy is a bit of a playboy. He dates every girl he thinks is cute. Not only he thinks high of himself, but he's very spoiled by his father, the legendary 'Cowboy' Bob Orton Jr. The man thinks his son is an absolute saint. The tall girl in red dress is Stacy Keibler, his forever-long girlfriend. She's one of Torrie Wilson's best friends. She thinks Randy is a perfect guy, and she never suspects him cheating with any other girls. God, why can't she just dump him?" Lita said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Cena coughed. They moved on.

Next they met the guy who was still showing off a medal—_gold_ medal—to a bunch of bored people. Jeff sighed. He pointed to the show-off person.

"That dude there is Kurt Angle, the one I mentioned as Shelton and Charlie's ex-mentor. He's a golden boy—every teacher's pet. All teachers nominate him for _Student Of The Month_. A bit of goody-two-shoes, if you know what I mean. As you can see, he _loves_ showing off the gold medal that he won in the 1996 Olympics. If you touch his medal for just 1 millisecond, he'll kick your butt. Thank goodness he hasn't seen you, 'cos if he did, you'll be bored to death by his story version of victory over the medal. By the way, as if to add to the fact that he's a perfect student, he doesn't read _Playboy_."

"He's okay sometimes, but a bit of a show-off." Matt added. "He's also a perfectionist. His goal is to be number one in every subject."

Jeff interrupted. "You see the two blonde boys in red shirts, who are talking near the tree?" Cena nodded. The Canadian guys, he smirked. "They're Christian and Edge. Christian is the shorter one, and he calls himself Captain Charisma. He's always looking for trouble, and Edge is just his partner in crime. They are practically brothers. I heard they were childhood friends. Anyway, they're a bit weird and don't try to bond with them… 'cos you'll become weird like them."

When the foursome walked to a pretty empty space near the sports ground, Cena saw two people in red shirts making out… and they're both guys! He pretended to throw up. Lita laughed.

"Those guys? Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo. As you can see, they're gay. In other words, not straight. There was a rumour going on around the school that Chuck pleaded Billy to be his 'partner for life'. Now that's just _wrong_." Lita said, her voice in disgust. Matt sneered.

"You know what? I heard they often have 'sleepovers' in each other's house every weekend." He laughed. Jeff frowned, but a smile appeared on his lips. Cena covered his ears, clenching his teeth. "Okay, okay, that's just too much information."

"They're even worse than Rico," Jeff added, pointing to a guy with enormous sideburns in blue shirt but with pink pants. He was reading a fashion magazine, with a girl in blue top sitting next to him. "And that's Miss Jackie, Charlie Haas' girlfriend. She had a conflict with Dawn Marie, who claimed she dated Charlie, three months ago. Now they still avoid each other. Miss Jackie is a nice girl but is very ferocious when angry." However, Rico waved at them unexpectedly. Team eXtreme pretended to ignore him, while Cena just smiled uneasily. Then they ran off.

"While _Evolution_ may be the jocks, let us show you the school bullies," Matt said. "The last thing you ever want to do is to mess with them."

They tiptoed to a dark corner which was located behind the gym. Three big people were there—two were dressed in red shirts. One was bald with piercing eyes, one was female, muscly with raven hair, and another was a guy in blue jacket who looked like a bikie. They turned around when they saw the foursome approaching.

"Well, well… looks like we've got a guest, Kane," the female said, talking to the bald guy. The guy looked at Cena coldly.

"Are… you… new?" he growled, his voice deep and frightening. Jeff and Matt gulped, and Lita holding on to Cena. Cena nodded, sweating.

"Then perhaps… we should warn you… don't come mess with us, unless you want us to teach you some lesson," Kane cracked his knuckles. The female laughed. She sounded like a mad woman.

"I'm Victoria, and this guy here is a senior. His name is Mark Calaway—nicknamed The Undertaker—and he's Kane's brother," the female pointed to the bikie, who was narrowing his eyes at Cena. "And I think Kane is right. Don't make us mad, or we will make you suffer in the most unbearable pain."

Jeff flinched. "I… I think we'll probably go now…" Cena could tell he was very anxious. Jeff stepped back, giving a signal to the others to go. Unfortunately, when they thought they made it out, Cena accidentally knocked The Undertaker's motorbike. It fell on the ground with a sharp thud. Matt's eyes bulged; Lita gasped, clasping her mouth in terror; and Jeff looked like a drunk who just lost a bet. Cena himself was trembling slightly. Oh great, he thought. My first day in WWE Private Academy and I'm already in trouble with the school's top bullies.

Undertaker rose to his feet. His face showed a very terrorising expression and he didn't blink—he only stared hard at Cena. From the corner of his eye, Cena could see Lita nudging Matt in panic. Jeff gulped. Victoria and Kane sneered. The Undertaker was about to turn Cena into mince meat when…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" An unfamiliar hoarse voice called out. All seven heads were turned. Four men (who looked like seniors)—not the _Evolution_—were standing behind them. All wore red shirts. Why are there so many _RAW_ people? Cena protested in his mind.

The guy with the hoarse voice smiled. "Take it easy, 'Taker. You know a new kid on the block never wants to mess with bullies." He had long ginger-blonde hair, and he was grinning broadly. The Undertaker didn't blink nor smile. Victoria scowled.

"Back off, Michaels," she said. Kane looked challenged. He was about to leap up from his seat when a tanned guy with sunglasses held him back. He had a picture of a large bull on his red shirt.

"Jeez, Kane, calm down! The Rock says you'll stay silent there or he'll kick you and your bro's candy asses!" the guy shouted confidently. He then exchanged proud smiles with the bald guy on his right, who was holding a can of beer. "You know you don't want to be beaten up by The Rock!"

"Let's get out of here, you kids," the beer guy indicated at Cena and team eXtreme. They walked away from the bullies' place and another guy with long, dark blonde hair patted on Cena's shoulders.

"You know you don't make fun of them people, new boy," the guy advised. "I'm Kevin Nash, by the way; this guy who restrained Victoria—" Kevin pointed at the long-haired guy "—is Shawn Michaels. He calls himself the Main Event, The Showstopper, the Icon—"

Shawn Michaels was beaming. "The Heartbreak Kid! Call me HBK, kid. You know what? I'll tell you who these two guys are." He directed a finger at the tanned guy with sunglasses and the guy holding a can of beer. They smirked confidently. "This one with the sunglasses is probably the loudest guy here: The Rock. He loves interrupting Mr. McMahon's assembly announcements and once he gets the hold of the mic, he'll talk non-stop. The guy holding a beer can is Stone Cold Steve Austin. He has a thing for beer—it's like he simply can't live without it."

"That's right!" Stone Cold grinned proudly. He then took another can of beer out of nowhere; tossed it in the air, then squashed it together with the other. He then poured the beer flowing out of both cans to his face. It must have felt like glory to him. The Rock laughed, and they gave each other a high-five.

"Well, see you kids around later," Kevin Nash gave them thumbs-up. He walked away to a bigger building that was located next to the assembly centre. Shawn Michaels winked at Cena. Good luck, he mouthed. The Rock and Stone Cold patted his shoulder. Cena smiled proudly.

Team eXtreme looked like they won huge lottery jackpot. "Wow… I can't believe it!" Matt finally spoke. "They just talked to us! The cool guys! The seniors who refer themselves as The Clique (A/N: I'll be referring The Clique as the group consisting HBK, Kevin Nash, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin from now on)!" Cena tilted his head. "The Clique?"

"The Clique is, like, the coolest group in this school… ever! Aren't they just awesome dudes? Their leader is The Rock, and the second-in-command is HBK. HBK used to be Triple H's best friend, but their friendship began to fall apart when Triple H was engaged to Stephanie. Anyway, thank goodness they saved us from the bullies. I knew The Rock was about to deliver The Rock Bottom to Kane," Jeff babbled on excitedly. "We've been in this school for, like, ever… but no one even noticed we existed here. It's all thanks to you, John!"

"No worries, Jeff." They sound desperate, Cena thought. "They are seniors?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah. It means they're going to graduate to University next year. This is their last year in high school. By the way, the University is just located right there across the sports field." She pointed to a tall, huge orange building with a clock tower on the roof. "Other people who also graduate are Booker T, Chris Benoit and JBL." Matt signalled to the direction of three people—two in blue shirts—walking away from the photography lab. They seemed to be in a heated argument. Each had a furious look on his face.

"Booker T," Matt said, signalling to the African guy in blue shirt with dreadlock hair, "is one of the few people who can breakdance. I'm hopeless in it. Anyway, he's also known as a carefree guy who doesn't give a damn about what people think of him. He's also one of the _SmackDown! _star. He's nice, but a bit bad-tempered. Next to him in blue shirt—a tall guy with wide white hat—is JBL. The guy from Texas who thinks he's from New York. His full name is John Bradshaw Layfield, but people find it too annoying to call him with that long name. Let me tell you, he's the next worst arrogant person in this school after Triple H and Randy Orton. Unlike Randy who focuses in checking out girls, JBL tends to focus more in making money." Jeff and Lita shook their heads, staring at JBL in disapproval. "He can be rude sometimes. And annoying. He's the teacher's pet in the Small Business Management class, and everyday always finds a new way to invest money. Don't pick the class, or he'll pick on you everyday. This is because he like to pick on junior—another bully.

"He also has three minions: Orlando Jordan (Chief Of Staff) and the bossy twins named Basham Brothers (Secretary Of Defense). They are very faithful to him, and always tell other people to get lost. If anyone ever stood up to him—which are many—Orlando will command the Bashams to bash him up. But enough about JBL. That guy in red shirt who has chipped tooth is Chris Benoit—probably one of the most respected wrestler and student in this school. He's rather quiet and serious. I guess he's a pretty good student who concentrates enough on school works. But though he doesn't talk much, he's ready to kick some butt when someone annoys him—especially when that person insults his chipped tooth. Just like Rey Mysterio, Benoit is best friends with Eddie—but Chavo hates him. In simpler words, Chavo is like a dictator."

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating the lunchtime was over.

"Oh, no!" Lita yelled. "I have Spanish now!"

Cena asked, "What's wrong?"

"It means she has to be in the same class as the Los Guerreros," Matt chuckled. Lita glared, "Not funny. Last time they stole my P.E. shorts. I had to run ten laps as a punishment for not wearing the proper uniform."

"They're in your P.E. class, too?" Cena asked, surprised. Bad luck, he thought. But are the Los Guerreros _that_ bad?

"You'll have to go to the administration office to get your timetable. You know, your class schedule," Jeff stated. Cena gave them thumbs up, and they all went to different directions. Matt had English and Jeff had Photography.

**What will Cena's timetable show him the classes he has? Will he be put in _SmackDown!_ or _RAW_ (a bit obvious here)? Find out in the next chapter: _Disaster in Maths_.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep sending more!  Flames are welcome, and details of disapproval of the story should be included. Thanks a lot guys!**


	3. Disaster in Maths

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 3: Disaster in Maths

Cena had some trouble finding the administration office, but thank goodness a thing called a 'map' had been invented. The map was pinned on a large sign with the school's name above it. The sign was situated around the science lab. He followed the map, and finally he arrived.

A woman with glasses behind the table looked at him, and before Cena could say anything, she handed him a white sheet of paper. Cena looked at it, and his name was printed on the top. It clearly printed the word _timetable_. Hoping he'd be in, at least, one same class with Matt, Lita or Jeff, he was thrilled to discover that he would have P.E. class with them. Whistling, he made his way to his current class—Maths.

His arrival in Maths class was met with a dissatisfying glance made by the teacher, who was marking the student class role. She took a glimpse at Cena, observing his very casual style: chain necklace, green jersey shirt, cropped blue jeans pants, and a tucker cap. She clicked her tongue, clearly disappointed. Then she motioned Cena to sit. Cena looked around the class, looking for an empty seat.

All students, who were looking bored the minute before, now focused their attentions on Cena. Each thinking the same thing, "He's a new guy." Girls were smiling at him, batting their eyelashes. The boys had different expressions on their faces: some looked curious, while some looked like they couldn't care less.

Luckily, the confused Cena found an empty seat at the back of the class. A dark-haired, laid-back-looking guy in red shirt occupied the seat next to it. Without a second thought, he walked there. Putting his stained bag down, Cena tried to make himself comfortable on the chair. The students still looked at him, and some gasped. It seemed as if the class hadn't started. People were still chatting to the others, and some of them were busy taking out textbooks out of their bags.

"How do you like this school?" the dark-haired guy turned around and looked at Cena, looking curious. Cena shrugged.

"It's… it's cool," he said, matter-of-factly. Cena was about to ask his name, but the guy smiled at him before then focusing his eyes on the blackboard—staring at all sorts of mathematical formulae. Cena gulped. He forgot that he sucked in maths. It took him pretty long to learn about algebra and equations back then at his old school. They are so confusing, he complained.

Unfortunately for Cena, it seemed like a tradition in every school that all teachers always pick on new students. The teacher called him to finish the problems on the board. All students started to giggle and laugh. Awkwardly, Cena got up from his seat and the guy flashed a thumbs-up at him, signalling for good luck.

In front of the class, the teacher smirked at Cena evilly. Cena frowned. These are higher-graded calculus! Oh no, he gritted his teeth. Everyone in the class was waiting for him to solve the confusing equations. Again, the teacher's grin turned wider. It was as if she would have a party to celebrate Cena's inability to answer such simple (to her) formulae. Beads of sweat began popping on his forehead. He just had to _think_! But it was hard to think with everyone's eyes all staring at you. The class was silent, as if torturing him.

"Well? What is the answer—" the teacher asked, checking her students' name list, "—John Cena?" By this time, her grin had stretched from one ear to the other.

Cena responded furiously through gritted teeth, "I… The—the answer…" He couldn't think of a stinging response to that evil question. Darn!

Some students were whispering to each other, and Cena began to lose his confidence—slow but steady. Maybe being a new student wasn't a good thing after all. A few minutes passed, and finally he—regretfully—gave up.

"I don't know," Cena answered, glaring at the teacher. The teacher let out a small breath of triumph.

"What did you say?" she asked; though trying to sound calm, but everyone could note the hint of satisfaction in her voice. She then took a piece of chalk and wrote Cena's name on the blackboard, under the heading _Detention_. Cena opened his mouth, bewildered. It's not fair! Upon seeing this, people started talking—about him. The dark-haired guy at the back of the class looked calm. He stared at Cena with indomitable coolness—just like Vince McMahon's expression when he first had their meeting.

"John Cena, you'll be sitting in detention with me afterschool today," the annoying teacher smiled. Then she waved Cena off, and Cena walked back to his seat.

"That was funny," the guy told him. Cena gave a thin smile. What does he mean, funny! I bet he can't answer it too, Cena thought. He felt as if he failed to impress the people in this class.

Suddenly the dreadful teacher called him up again. This time, to hand out the test sheets.

"Mr. Cena! I trust you're incapable of answering questions… so I suppose you'll just be handing out sheets. You know, like an assistant?" she asked. She piled up the test sheets on a small table next to her desk. Cena groaned. A test? He got up from his seat slowly.

"I trust you've all memorised the formulae. Well, except for one…," the teacher stared at Cena accusingly. "…who happens to be a new kid. Anyway, this means all of you'll get perfect scores, right?" she continued demandingly. All students gazed at her.

Cena was making his way to the front of the class lazily. Unfortunately, it looked like the goddess of fortune wasn't on his side. As he strolled across the classroom, someone jerked his foot out right on Cena's path. Not bothering to look down, Cena tripped. He fell right in front of the teacher, knocking over the small table on which the test sheets were piled on. The fallen sheets created a big mess on the floor. Cena didn't move, shocked. Students gasped. The teacher was even angrier. She made a face.

"You're going outside! Now!" she shouted. Cena opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He saw there wasn't any point arguing. "Your detention is doubled, no, tripled! You'll join me tomorrow and Wednesday as well!" She placed double crosses next to Cena's name on the blackboard. "Bring your bag and stuff! You may not be entering this class for the rest of the day, unless I tell you so!"

Cena grimaced. Dragging his bag with him, he turned around for the last time to see who tripped him. It was Christian. He was grinning from ear to ear. Edge was sitting next to him, trying to stifle a laugh. Cena gritted his teeth, thinking, "I think I know who my first enemy is."

Even though Cena, being a new student, only got to follow one subject (due to his lateness upon arriving at the school) because he just came at lunchtime, he felt like he trashed a whole day's classes. Matt, Lita and Jeff promised to wait for him, but no one could guarantee how long the detention would take.

Now here I am, he thought miserably. Alone in the detention's room. On the first day of school. Sitting in a stupid chair. He sighed in hopelessness. He was about to lie his head down on the table when someone came in the room.

"John Cena, is it?" the person asked. Cena gasped. It was a pretty short dark-skinned man—bald, to be precise—dressed in a grey striped suit, black-framed glasses were positioned on his face. He had a casual, easygoing accent. He smiled brightly at Cena.

Cena stood up. "Yes… sir." The man grinned. He walked over to Cena and shook his hand. Cena saw that the man was clutching a clipboard. The man sat down in front of him, and started to flick through a document.

"Well, Mr. Cena, I believe you're put in the detention for causing trouble in the Maths class—which happened to be your first class of the day. All I can say is, are you really as disastrous as what the maths teacher reported to us?"

"No, sir! I didn't trip on purpose! Besides, why would I start on her bad side after I failed in answering a calculus formula on the board?" Cena complained. "It was this guy… I think his name is Christian."

The man shook his head. "Christian! I should have known. But you don't have any proof that he tripped you. After all, you don't even know him that much. It's your first day in this school!"

Damn right I don't know him that much, Cena grumbled. Except for the fact that he and Edge like to wag and cause troubles—according to Team eXtreme. Cena didn't say anything. Who is this man anyway?

"I'm sorry, but it seems like I can't let you out from detention." The man gave him an apologetic smile. Cena clicked his tongue. This begins to sound like a police interrogation—it's like as if I've done something serious. Like a crime.

"I am Theodore Long, the GM of _SmackDown!_, in case you haven't been informed. Too bad I left my badge in the office. And thankfully, I've been notified—before I arrived in this room, of course—that due to the lack of students, you've been placed in our faction." Mr. Long stood up. "Congratulations, Mr. Cena. You're in _SmackDown!_."

Although not apparent, but Cena was heavily disappointed. He thought he would be in _RAW_, where all the cool people are: Team eXtreme, The Clique, and _Evolution_. But instead, Vince McMahon decided to place him in the less-than-popular faction, _SmackDown!_—which, unfortunately, where Kurt Angle and JBL and Los Guerreros were. Though upset, Cena felt he had to get along with whatever decisions were made for him. He nodded, not bothering to argue.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Long—"

"Please, call me Teddy."

"Whatever you say, Teddy," Cena said this in feigned serene tone.

"Since this is your first detention, you may be dismissed now." Teddy stood up, walking Cena to the door. Carrying his bag, Cena breathed a sigh of relief.

When he walked out of the room, Cena found Team eXtreme were standing in the end of the hall. Matt and Lita smiled. Jeff raced towards him and gave a friendly slap on the back.

"I thought you were dead meat!" Jeff said. He sounded relieved. "I mean, if you were dead, who'd pay for the funeral?" Cena, Matt and Lita laughed at this.

"Lilian Garcia told us that you were kept in, and we raced as fast as we could to the detention's room!" Lita said. Matt nodded in agreement.

Then Cena gave Jeff a friendly punch on the shoulder. After finding out where Cena lived—which happened to be an apartment across the Team eXtreme's—they all walked home together.

"I think yesterday wasn't very much fun," Cena confessed the next day. It was before school, and he was sitting with team eXtreme under a shed near the performing arts centre.

"Couldn't agree more," Matt responded, stuffing a roll of sushi to his mouth. It looked like he hadn't had breakfast. "In English, René Duprée kept laughing at me when I couldn't spell a difficult word correctly. I bet he didn't even know what the word meant—he is French!"

"What word?" Jeff took a handful of potato chips from the chips bag he'd been sharing with Lita that morning. Lita grumbled when she saw how much Jeff had taken.

"Contumacious," Matt answered. Jeff was silent; Lita held back a laugh and Cena grinned. Matt rolled his eyes at Jeff, who was unable to answer back.

"Oh," that's all Jeff managed to say. "By the way, Lita—how was Spanish?"

Lita groaned at this question. "Great! Excellent! Exciting!" Then she crossed her arms. "Can I be anymore sarcastic? The Los Guerreros were at it again. They stole my dictionary and hid it in Rey Mysterio's bag! Then Rey told the teacher that I was searching his bag. He thought I was gonna steal something. RVD was laughing at me when the teacher told me off."

"Looks like everybody had a bad day," Cena said. Then suddenly the song _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter played loud out of nowhere. After a minute or two, it stopped. Very mysterious. "Hmmm. Anyway, what about you, Jeff? Had fun in Photography?"

"You bet!" Jeff replied excitedly. "I was paired up with Joy Giovanni and we made some really cool pictures!"

"Err… 'Cool' pictures?" Matt asked, raising one eyebrow. Jeff laughed.

"No, not that kinda pictures! I meant that we edited and filtered the photos on Adobe Photoshop! You know, digital imaging? It was so cool; we had this picture of Joy posing—cutely—in front of a tree near the Arts class and we added some special effects like neon lights to it!" Jeff babbled on excitedly. "And we added solarisation technique to other pictures as well as diffusing tones!"

"That's great, Jeff," Matt commented. "Really great. I think you're just trying to show off to us that you paired up with Joy Giovanni." Jeff grinned mischievously.

"So, what do you guys have next?" Cena asked. "I have…" He checked his timetable. "…Small Business Management?" He couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't expecting to be in the same class as JBL! "But I thought he is a senior?"

"Well… yeah. Seniors can be in the same class as juniors. The only different thing is their study levels and finishing years," Lita explained, scratching her head.

"Oh well. I have Metalwork and Jeff has Music." Matt and Jeff got up. "See you guys later."

"I have Care for Nature and Animals, near the Biology lab," Lita said. "Don't worry, you'll cope." She patted Cena's back.

Cena nodded. "I hope I can last." But his heart told him something different.

**Is JBL as bad as Team eXtreme reckons? Will Cena survive yet crazier classes? Find out in the next chapter: _Confrontations_.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews! From now on I'll be answering your questions in this Author's note. Don't forget there'll be wrestling matches as well! Keep reading. Thank you.**


	4. Confrontations

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters – they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 4: Confrontations

"Have you seen that new guy? He's so cute!"

"Huh? You mean the one who wears chain necklace or something around his neck?"

"Duh! Who else?"

"I don't know… the one who talks funny and has big afro like Sideshow Bob?"

"What? No, that's Carlito! He enters this school before that new guy! God, Maria! How long have you been in this school?"

"Actually Lilian, I can't remember."

"Maria, you're a bit… dumb."

Cena entered the Small Business Management class quietly, overhearing every word by Lilian Garcia and Maria Kanellis, who were chatting by the window. They saw him, giving an embarrassed smile before then talking again. Cena gave them a small wave. So he was pretty popular after all.

"Hey! You're… You're the new guy, right?" Cena looked around. A guy with messy brown hair in red shirt walked to him, jumping up and down excitedly.

Cena looked uncomfortable. "Uhh… yeah." The guy looked at him, grinning like a dog; then asked a guy who was accompanying him (who was also in red shirt) to get him something.

"William Regal, can you—can you get my paper from my bag?"

"What? Oh alright, then," the guy had thick British accent, and he walked to a desk. He took out a piece of paper from a bag. Then he paced back to Cena.

"Here you go," he said in a deep voice. He handed the paper to Cena, who stared back at the guy.

"What am I supposed to do with this paper?" Cena asked, sounding confused.

"Autograph! Autograph!" the guy with messy hair said. Again, he jumped up and down. His hair wobbled up and down as he did so. Shrugging, Cena took out a pen and signed.

"Thank you!" the guy was beaming. "My—My name is Eugene, and I love getting autographs from people!" He grabbed a hold of Cena's hand, leading him to his desk. "Wanna see my collection?"

"Err… no thanks. I think I'd better get a seat." What a weird person, Cena thought. While unpacking his stuff on the desk next to a skinny and short, blonde-haired dude in blue shirt, Cena noticed the British man was approaching his desk.

"I'm William Regal, by the way," his British accent was rich and elegant. "I'm Eugene's tag team partner—unfortunately—and I'm ordered to supervise him by his uncle. This is because he's mentally-challenged. His uncle is Eric Bischoff, the General Manager of _RAW_. You know him, right?"

Cena gasped quietly. "Eugene is Eric Bischoff's nephew?" Then he looked at Eugene, who was clapping his hand like a maniac at the annoyed-looking Edge, who was trying to ward him off. Cena tried to recall Bischoff's commanding and bossy behaviour when chasing Shelton and Charlie, and he shook his head. Impossible. Very different.

"Oh well, I've got to go back to my seat before he—Eugene! No! That's the window! Don't jump—" But it was too late; Eugene jumped out. Regal looked out of the window, clutching his head in panic. "Oh, bollocks!" But then he sighed in relief, thanking God that the class was located on the first floor. Then he headed outside to bring Eugene back in. Cena just stared at the poor British guy, shaking his head.

"Now _that_'s what I call hilarious!" Everyone's attention was focused at Christian, who was giving a high-five at Edge. Cena groaned. He didn't notice Christian was there. "A stupid guy in a stupid act—What more could be funnier?" Edge laughed at this comment. The other students were silent. A Japanese guy with braided hair in blue top was looking at Christian stupidly. It looked like the guy didn't understand English at all. The Japanese woman who was sitting next to him in a blue kimono didn't look amused.

Then Christian kicked Eugene's bag, which caused the things inside to start falling out. Edge helped him messing up Eugene's stuff by throwing the pencil bag and stationeries on the floor. People were backing off, afraid to stop them.

Cena decided he had enough. He walked toward Christian and pounded his fists on the table. Christian looked up, astounded. Edge looked at them. "Stop it," he growled.

"Make me," Christian challenged. Then he stood up as well—though slightly shorter than the Cena, but the fury in his eyes matched the new student's. The two boys were facing each other; each didn't want to back off. Lilian Garcia and Maria Kanellis screamed when Christian raised his hand to attack Cena. Thankfully, someone entered the room. Christian quickly lowered his hand, before whispering a threat to Cena, "You won't get away with this."

"What's going on?" a deep voice asked, wondering what was going on. People's heads turned on a tall guy with white cowboy hat. JBL.

"Nothing, JBL," Christian murmured. JBL smirked arrogantly. As he walked with his chin held high into the classroom, Orlando Jordan was following him like a dog.

"I'm sure Christian. Anyway people, the teacher just informed me that I would be running the class today," JBL spoke in a very intimidating tone. "So I guess that means more work done, less chatting!" Before anyone could say anything, he clapped his hands, then making himself cosy sitting on the teacher's seat. Orlando Jordan sat beside him in a special assistant's seat. "Come on, people!" As he said this, more people grumbled, including Cena.

The class time past slowly, and by the time Cena looked at the clock, it indicated that the second period would be starting in three minutes. "Oh man," he muttered to himself. For the past fifty-seven minutes he'd been sitting on the same spot, pretending to read a textbook. He didn't even understand most of the terms used! All these money and business languages are giving me headaches, Cena thought irritably. Trying to waste the time, he took out his timetable from the bag and trying to work out where his next class was going to be.

"Food Awareness!" Cena exclaimed loud enough for everyone to look at him. JBL, who was reading a book titled _Cheaper Ways to Invest More Money_, stood up. Orlando Jordan, who was watching the other students intently, was distracted.

"Had a problem, new kid?" JBL asked bossily. He indignantly fixed the cowboy hat that was placed neatly on his head.

"No," Cena answered shortly. But of all classes, cooking! Cena wanted to pull his hair out. He wished he'd been selected for a music class or something else that's manly. He slipped back his timetable into his bag. Grunting, he checked the clock again. One minute. The bell's going to ring in one minute, he thought. Can't wait to get out of this classroom. Other students also had bored and impatient expressions on their faces. It was as if they couldn't stand JBL as well. Team eXtreme was right.

Then the bell rang. Excited, Cena ran out of the classroom without thinking. Unfortunately, he forgot one thing. No one followed him outside. Orlando Jordan ran after him and tackled him down to the floor. His shoulders slumped, Cena walked with Orlando Jordan back to the class.

JBL was standing with a haughty face. "No one leaves the classroom until I say so." Then he gestured toward the students. "You people may leave." The others shrugged and left. He glared at Cena. "But you stay here."

"But I will be late for the next class," Cena interjected. Even though he was feeling half-relieved that he wouldn't be doing a full-time class of cooking, but he was also worried about getting another detention for being late. The maths teacher already gave him two more detentions, and he didn't want to deal with other punishments.

"Well you just ran out before I dismissed the class," JBL shot back. He then called out to Orlando to get him a red slip. Doing as he was ordered, Orlando took out a red slip out of the teacher's desk's top drawer. Taking out a specially-crafted gold pen with his initial on it, JBL wrote Cena's name down, under the heading _Warning I_. He handed it to Cena. "You see, this school has a rule. I give you first warning, you'll have to obey by the rules but keep the red slip. On the second warning, I give you another slip. By the third warning, you'll be joining me at lunchtime," he smiled; making Cena felt like wanted to punch the senior. "Now you can go."

By the time Cena reached the Food Awareness's class (which happened to be half-kitchen), he was fifteen minutes late. The teacher was not amused. But thinking that Cena was new, she forgave him. The classroom only contained about twelve students in it—only a few were boys. Cena decided to use the empty workstation next to Stacy Keibler, who was holding a spatula in her hand. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Stacy Keibler. You must be John Cena, right? The new kid everyone's talking about?" Her voice was soft and smooth.

"Yeah. Call me Cena." Wanting to impress Stacy, Cena pretended he knew how handle kitchen tools. He held up a bowl of fresh eggs and put it on the table--professionally.

"Lilian told me you couldn't answer the maths teacher's questions," she said, laughing.

Cena gulped. "Well, yeah. I mean, you see, I was used to be doing harder maths back then at my old school. So, figuring out the teacher's simple maths questions was a less-than challenging task." Okay, so I'm telling her a lie, Cena bit his lips. But nothing is better than giving a simple but good impression on a chick. Of cours, she's still Randy's girl. Stacy nodded.

"So I see," she commented. Cena couldn't tell whether she was believing every word he'd said.

"Okay, students. We're making an omelette. Ingredients are listed on the board." The teacher started writing on the whiteboard with a blue marker. Cena peered at the board, then trying to work out the amount of each ingredient that was supposed to be given.

Then Stacy interrupted his thoughts. "I don't know how to turn on the stove. I mean, fire _is_ a bit dangerous. Can you help me, Cena?" She had a desperate look on her face.

"Well, I can, but—" Before Cena could answer, Trish Stratus—who happened to be using the workstation on Stacy's other side—quickly instructed her how to do so. The shorter blonde told Stacy the things to be done, and returned to her task.

"It's okay, Trish helped me. Thanks anyway, Cena." Stacy looked apologetic.

"No, that's all right." Darn, Cena cursed under his breath. There goes my first chance.

"Miss, how do you crack the eggs open?" asked Dawn Marie. "It'll ruin my nails. And of course, I don't want it to happen. _S'il vous-plaît_?" Sighing, the teacher came to help her. Probably she felt sorry why a thick-headed girl like Dawn Marie was placed in her cooking class.

"Hey Cena!" a familiar confident voice called. Cena looked around and saw someone he didn't expect to see. Chris Jericho! Cena secretly hoped he wouldn't have any fight with Y2J; he'd had enough confrontations with JBL and Christian.

"Having fun making omelette?" he asked, grinning. "I have to help Matt Morgan over there, who is pretty hopeless." He gestured toward a big guy with dark hair in blue shirt, who was putting the vegetables on a plate. "He can't even speak properly! He always stutters. Wonder why Carlito ever considered making him his bodyguard."

"You can make an omelette?" asked Cena—doubting that, from Jericho's lifestyle which involves lots of music, he could actually cook. Maybe he could help him to mix the ingredients.

Jericho laughed. "I just buy takeaway foods! I can never be bothered to cook something, even if it's instant noodles." Then he looked at Trish. Although it was not too obvious, but Cena detected a hint of pain in his eyes. Shaking his head, Jericho gave a soft smack on Cena's shoulders.

It was homeroom time. Trying to make his way past the school students to the _SmackDown!_ homeroom, Cena kept an eye around for Team eXtreme. Since both homerooms were just two blocks away from each other, he decided it was best to walk with the threesome. But it didn't take him long to find them.

"Joy! Joy!" Jeff was shouting through the crowd. Cena could see he was chasing a brunette girl in blue top. She didn't look back—it appeared as if she was annoyed with Jeff and decided not to answer back. "Hey, Joy! I'm sorry, okay? Come on!""

Behind Jeff, Candice Michelle laughed. Then she slapped Jeff across the face and walked off with Rachelle Loewen and Michelle McCool. "That's for hurting Joy!" she shouted.

Cena approached Jeff, who was then joined by Matt and Lita. Jeff rubbed his sore cheek, which was turning bright red. "I thought I was good with Joy in Photography yesterday," he moaned.

"What did you do this time, Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Me and Joy had Chemistry in second period. We were dissecting frogs to study animal anatomy. Seeing that Joy wouldn't want to touch the frog, I grabbed a razor and started to cut open the frog," Jeff explained. Lita made a disgusted face. "Joy just had to record the observations. But I think I stabbed the razor too hard on the guts. The organs started flying around and one hit Joy on the face—hard. She started screaming and yelling at me to get it off her face. And that, my friends, was the end of our one-class relationship." Then he noticed that the halls were empty. "We're late for homeroom! See you at recess, Cena!"

As Team eXtreme left him walking to the _SmackDown!_ homeroom, Cena couldn't help wondering what their response would be when he told them he got in trouble with Christian and JBL.

**Cena settles his score with Christian to teach the troublemaker a lesson. Cena will also challenge the Basham Brothers in a Handicap match at lunchtime. In P.E., Team eXtreme will show Cena how to take care of business as they take on the legendary Dudley Boyz. When The Rock steps inside the squared circle, what more can happen? Find out in the next chapter: _Layeth the Smacketh Downeth!_.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Flames are welcome, as always. Also keep the questions coming! The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you.**


	5. Layeth the Smacketh Downeth!

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 5: _Layeth the Smacketh Downeth!_

_SmackDown!_ General Manager Teddy Long marked the class roll busily with students answering yes, indicating they were present. Then he read the school criers and announced some important things that student needed to know—yearbook meetings, sports teams, youth groups, et cetera. Not many were _actually_ paying attention, though. For example, Cena looked at his right and found the Los Guerreros emptying out Billy Kidman and Paul London's lunchboxes into their bags. Luckily Billy and Paul weren't looking because they were talking to Torrie and her posse. In the corner, Cena saw Carlito "Caribbean Cool" eating apple and talking to Matt Morgan, his supposedly bodyguard. Rey Mysterio was reading a comic magazine with RVD practising his kempo techniques quietly. Charlie Haas was yawning, seeing Shelton, a _RAW_ student, wasn't there to discuss new pranks with him. But as soon as he saw Miss Jackie and Rico approaching, he looked somewhat relieved. In the middle of the room, Booker T was performing an impressive breakdance, along with these two boys named Scotty 2 Hotty and Rikishi dancing to some random tune.

"Just who does Torrie Wilson think she is?" a high, conceited female voice caught Cena's attention. A girl with wavy brunette-streaked hair was talking to two boys with long hair and sunglasses. The boys were just agreeing to her every comment. "I mean, we're Hollywood superstars, right? How dare she tell us to get lost?" She made gestures with her hand, babbling on and on about them being VIP at WWE Private Academy. She also mentioned that they were close friends to Jessica-Nick and Tom-Katie.

"Just shut up, Melina," Bubba Ray Dudley shouted at her. His brother D-Von nodded in agreement. It seemed like they couldn't stand her loud mouth. Melina just made a face at the Dudleys, and continued talking.

"Nitro and Mercury are blinded by her beauty," D-Von agreed, referring to the two boys who accompanied Melina.

"MNM are _so_ annoying," commented a huge guy (who was the tallest in the _SmackDown!_) named Paul Wight (whom everyone called Big Show). Booker T and his girlfriend Sharmell Sullivan responded by criticising MNM's self-important remarks. "Wait 'till you see their ring entrance in P.E., new boy," he told Cena.

"Couldn't agree more," answered an angry-looking guy named Bob "Hardcore" Holly. "Just like JBL, don't you think?" They all turned to JBL and his minions (which he called The Cabinet), who were conversing incoherently. Probably discussing about money and their power to reign over the school. But the other managed to overhear their discussion.

"Someday we'll show those _Evolution_ bastards who we are!" JBL vowed, looking confident as usual. Orlando Jordan and the Basham Brothers clapped, praising JBL about his ability in making more money than Triple H. "_RAW_ sucks," he added, making his minions laugh and clap even louder.

Cena saw Big Show and the others just frowned. But some of them shrugged, like they couldn't care less. Kurt Angle had an irritated look on his face. But who cares abut JBL, he thought. I've got my gold medal.

"Hey, where's 'Taker?" Cena asked Hardcore Holly.

"Probably just wagging and crashing into stores with his bike." The others smirked at this.

"Hey… do any of you guys like Christian?" Cena asked nervously, suddenly changing the subject. The others looked at him, bewildered.

"Are you serious about the question?" Booker T asked, wide-eyed.

"As if!" Sharmell replied.

"Absolutely no!" Big Show shook his head. Hardcore Holly clicked his tongue in response. "He and Edge are the worst troublemakers in this school's history!"

"Why are you asking?" Hardcore Holly sounded curious. So Cena explained to the whole lot that Christian confronted him in Small Business Management. No one looked surprised by the fact Christian even challenged a new student.

"You'll definitely win," said Rey Mysterio, who abandoned his comic, becoming interested in the talk. RVD also listened to every word.

"I'll teach him a lesson," swore Cena. The others clapped, supporting him. "That's about right!"

"Christian is no match compared to me." JBL and his Cabinet had been eavesdropping. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"Shut your mouth, JBL," Big Show said.

"Whoa, whoa, Big Show," JBL said, laughing uneasily. "Restrain yourself. I'm just saying this Cena kid won't only fight Christian." This statement caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt Angle; for once he was interested in JBL's talk.

"What I mean—" JBL glanced at Cena. "—is this new kid will experience the brutality of WWE Private Academy." Everyone had blank expressions, and JBL sighed. "Cena will wrestle against the Basham Brothers in a Handicap Match at lunchtime!"

People gasped. The Basham Brothers—Doug and Danny—grinned evilly, cracking their knuckles. Orlando Jordan cackled. Teddy Long looked at JBL in panic.

"You can't do that! Have you forgotten Mr. McMahon's number one rule? No wrestling unless he tells you so!" Teddy (being a good General Manager) protested. Cena recalled his conversation with Vince on the first day (A/N: See Chapter 1):_ "Wrestling time is only permitted during P.E. class, afterschool, and whenever I tell you so"._ Teddy is right, he thought. Except for P.E. and afterschool, JBL can't just book a match whenever he likes! Upon hearing this, everyone was talking at once, agreeing at what Teddy said.

"What's going on?" Stephanie McMahon's theme song, _All Grown Up_, came out of nowhere. People exchanged glances.

JBL, Teddy and basically most people in the _SmackDown!_ homeroom were startled. Stephanie McMahon! Then the theme tune was turned off.

"Why, hello, Stephanie," JBL smiled, faking a friendliness tone in his voice. Stephanie glared at him, looking suspicious. Students were silent on their seats. "Heh… Come on, Steph. Don't give me that 'McMahon look.' Be easy on me."

"I wouldn't be giving you this 'look' if you tell me what's going on." Teddy let her sit in his chair, since she was the Principal's daughter. Sitting comfortably, Stephanie folded her arms in inevitable coolness. It was as if every McMahon inherited this behaviour. "Now tell me," she demanded, staring right into JBL's eyes.

"Why don't you tell her what's going on, Cena?" JBL defended himself, and now Stephanie's eyes were focused at Cena. Cena cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So you're the new guy my father's been talking about," Stephanie finally spoke up. Her eyes seemed to burn into Cena's. "Are you the focus of whatever this argument is about?" Cena nodded. "Tell me then."

"Christian picked a fight with me in Small Business Management class, period one this morning," Cena said. "So I'll fight him at recess. Then JBL announced I would be wrestling against the Basham Brothers at lunchtime. The problem is, Mr. McMahon's number one rule explained that no wrestling action—except in P.E. and afterschool—unless he gave us permission to do so!"

Stephanie nodded, looking satisfied by this clarification. "I see."

"So?" Everyone asked curious.

"I'll have to allow the matches to happen!" This decision was met with protests and disagreements.

"Just because you're a McMahon, you can't just decide!" Charlie Haas said, sitting next to Rico and Miss Jackie.

"We'll believe it when we hear it from Mr. McMahon himself!" cried RVD.

"That's not cool," Carlito commented, and took a big bite of the apple he was holding.

"Yeah, that's right! That's right! …What are you talking about, _ese_?" Los Guerreros asked, clearly indicating they hadn't been paying attention. They got beaten up by other students as a response to the silly question.

"People, be quiet! I made the decision not only because I told you so, but also because my father just made a new rule that is soon to be announced."

"What is it?" everyone asked curiously at the same time.

"That all veterans—or seniors—will be permitted to book matches on their own will due to this being their last year in high school," Stephanie said. "And JBL—Bradshaw, I mean—happens to be one of them. Correct?"

"I _am_ a senior, after all," JBL said, looking at Cena and other students with a usual arrogance in his eyes. "Thank you, Stephanie."

"But what about Christian's fight with Cena?" René Duprée asked.

"_I'm_ the one who booked that match," JBL answered triumphantly.

"Are you saying you're actually helping Christian?" Big Show asked, baffled.

"I think it's because they both have problems at Cena. This means the match is valid," Stephanie informed. JBL smirked proudly.

The recess bell rang. Everybody rushed out at the same time, stomping Teddy on the way. Stephanie walked out calmly with Teddy accompanying her. JBL and The Cabinet looked at Cena.

"Don't worry, I won't back away from a challenge," Cena said. They walked out of the door and went to separate directions.

Team eXtreme had been waiting for him in the huge Junior Quad (which, generally, where all juniors hung out). Cena caught up with them, and before he had any chance of telling them what happened in _SmackDown!_ homeroom, the PA announcement was on.

"Excuse for this interruption students and teachers, but the Principal Vince McMahon has just booked two matches for today. In the Physical Education class for juniors—which is third period, after recess—it's Team eXtreme vs The Dudley Boyz in a six-man tag team match!"

The first match announcement was met with cheers and hoots from the students.

"It's us! I can't believe it!" cried Lita. Jeff, who was opening some Wonka bars, now paid notice at the announcements. "Finally Mr. McMahon is recognising our talents!"

"Well, you better believe it!" the announcement continued. "The second one in P.E. for seniors, fourth period, it is gonna be Bradshaw vs Bob "Hardcore" Holly in a Hardcore Rules Match!" This was responded with loud shouts for Holly and boos for JBL by students in the Senior Quad (which, generally, where all seniors hung out).

"That's gonna be a pretty rough match," Matt commented. "JBL has won the school newsletter's 'Most Hardcore Man of the Month' title seventeen times, while Holly has won it six times." Cena was confused. They have that kind of title?

"Well, we've got P.E. after recess, so we'll prepare," Jeff suggested.

"Oi, Cena!" Christian made his way to the foursome with Edge. He had a superior expression on his face. Cena stood up.

"I see JBL booked a match for us. Let's go to the ring in the gym," Christian said. Team eXtreme looked curious, and followed the two to the gym. Edge came too, and soon the whole Junior Quad filled the gym.

The entire gym was silent, waiting for both students to come out. People were excited, as a new student was to his debut match in WWE Private Academy. Then Christian's theme, _Just Close Your Eyes_, blared through the arena. Christian came out in a glittery hooded jacket. People booed.

Suddenly rap music hit the ring. Although people were confused at first, then they realised it was John Cena's! Team eXtreme were cheering loudly at the sidelines. Cena came out, and students (especially those from _SmackDown!_) hooted rowdily and applauded him.

The referee signed for the bell to ring. Lita cheered on at ringside while Matt clapped. Jeff gave thumbs-up at Cena. Edge yelled, "Go, Christian!"

**John Cena vs Christian**

Cena and Christian locked up center of the ring. Cena got a headlock and held Christian in it for nine seconds as Christian found a way to escape. Christian bounced Cena off the ropes and Cena came with a shoulder block. Cena ran to the ropes, bounced off and hopped over Christian as he bounced off the ropes again but got caught in the arm drag. Christian quickly hooked Cena's arm for a submission. Cena quickly roll to get out of the hold. Christian charged with a clothesline, Cena ducked and bounced off the ropes to come off with another shoulder block. Cena quickly covered but Christian quickly kicked out. Cena ran to the ropes, bounced off and ducked a clothesline and got a third shoulder block. Cena hooked Christian legs for a two-count.

Cena irish-whipped Christian to the ropes and got an arm drag. Christian quickly got up and ran at Cena and received another arm drag takedown. Christian got up again and received another arm drag. Cena hooked Christian's arm for a submission. Christian got the ropes and Cena was forced to break up the submission by the ref. The ref forced Cena to back away. Cena shoved the ref and grabbed Christian but got an eye poke. Cena turned away and Christian bounced off the ropes to come off with a clothesline. Christian covered Cena for a two-count. Christian hit Cena on the face with multiple fists before pausing for a second to break the referee's five-count DQ. Once the ref stopped the count, Christian choked Cena with bare hands. Christian picked Cena up and got a snap suplex for a two-count. Christian applied a rear naked choke as JBL and his Cabinet arrived on the gym. JBL came to ringside and taunted as Cena began to fade away. After two minutes, Cena got up and hit a back suplex. Christian got up and Cena hit a shoulder block. Cena got another shoulder block.

Cena irish-whipped Christian to the ropes but Christian reversed, Cena bounced off the ropes and got a clothesline. Edge came to the apron to distract Cena, but Jeff and Lita pulled his legs and shook him to the ground. Cena ran to the ropes again, but JBL caught his legs and Christian rolled Cena and grabbed the ropes for leverage, but Cena managed to kick out at a near fall. Christian was tossed over the ropes at the impact of the kick out. Matt pointed to JBL and exchanged words with 300-pounder. The Basham Brothers came and began an assault on Matt. Lita and Jeff helped, but in doing so the ref was distracted and Orlando Jordan got in the ring with the ring bell. Cena ducked and hit the Spinning-Out Side Slam on Orlando. Orlando rolled out of the ring as the ref sent Team eXtreme and The Basham Brothers out of the ring.

Cena turned around and received a brutal Spear from Edge. Edge walked out of the apron and to ringside, but the ref caught a glimpse of him as he turned around. Edge would be sent away as well. Behind the ref's back, JBL tossed Christian back inside the ring. Christian placed an arm over Cena's bare chest. The ref turned back about 6-7 seconds after the cover and made the count. 1… 2… and Cena got the shoulder up! Everyone in the arena went wild, surprised at the new student. JBL was frustrated and came to the apron to argue with the referee. This wasn't too well received by the ref, and JBL would be sent away, just like Team eXtreme, Edge and the Basham Brothers.

As JBL left, the ref called the other referees to escort Orlando Jordan who lied on the cement floor, unable to move after feeling the effects of the Spinning-Out Side Slam. Christian stood up and went into the corner. After awhile, he stalked Cena and taunted, "Come on!" Christian charged as Cena stood up but received a sit-out Hip Toss. Christian, surprised, quickly stood up and went for a clothesline, Cena ducked and hit his Spinning-Out Side Slam. Cena raised an arm and shake his hand over Christian's lifeless body while yelling, "You Can't See ME!" Cena bounced off the ropes and got a Five-Knuckle Shuffle (Fist Drop). Cena covered Christian but Christian got his foot on the bottom rope. Cena dragged Christian to the middle of the ring and hooked the legs. 1… 2… and Christian managed to get his shoulder up.

Cena seemed disappointed but went on to pick Christian up but Christian poked Cena on the eye, quickly got behind Cena and set up the Unprettier (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster). Before Christian dropped Cena down, Cena pushed Christian forward. Christian bounced off the ropes and Cena lifted Christian up on his shoulders. Cena then nailed his F-U (Standing Fireman's Carry Slam). Cena, exhausted and still feeling the effects of the Spear delivered in the match, fell to the ground. The ref counted to ten and Cena was never able to make the cover for a pinfall victory.

**Result: Double Knock-Out**

Cena was carried on a stretcher as the ref helped Christian up. Team eXtreme were walking aside Cena's stretcher, while Edge came and tried to shake Christian conscious. The match was over, with no actual winner. However, before both sides made their way out of the ring, a loud voice boomed through the gym.

"Hold on! Hold on!" The Rock and the rest of The Clique were on the ring. "The Rock says you freeze there and listen to what this jabroni has to say!"

Everyone was silent. They all respected The Rock—not only because he was a senior, but also because of his unique ability to talk the smack on the mic.

"We've been watching the match and I've got a few things to say." The Clique members smiled. The Rock continued his speech. "A match between John Cena and Christian ended with no actual winner. But seeing from Christian's cheating tactics and with the help of Edge, Bradshaw and his Cabinet's interference, I declare—though not official—that the winner of this match is… JOHN CENA!" This was joined with a massive crowd response. HBK, Kevin Nash and Stone Cold pounded their fists with beer cans in the air. Christian and Edge had astonished looks on their faces. JBL and The Cabinet, who returned to the gym after the match was over, dropped on their knees in exhaustion.

But The Rock wasn't finished. He held the microphone high to his mouth. "The Rock says… Layeth the Smacketh Downeth!" This quote, too, was met with huge cheers.

In the sick room, Cena lied on the bed. He was clutching his head, sweating and bruised. He was so close to beating Christian! If only Edge didn't send him the fatal Spear, he pondered. At least he didn't lose; it was double knockout.

"The Nurse said you're not allowed to leave this room. I don't think you'll be able to go to P.E.," Matt informed. Lita and Jeff were sitting next to Cena's bed.

"So I guess you won't be watching us against the Dudley Boyz," Lita sounded regretful. "But it's ok, you can watch it non-live on the TV." She pointed to a small, flat-screen TV across Cena's bed. She gave Cena the remote control.

"This school has cameras in the gym so that everyone from other classes can watch any matches that are happening," Jeff said. "Cool, huh?"

"By the way, what was that 'You can't see me' thing that you yelled to Christian in the match?" Matt asked, curious.

Cena laughed. "That's _my_ quote. I'll say that in every match, and that will be my taunt before I do the Five-Knuckle Shuffle."

Team eXtreme looked impressed. "Wow… Not only you've got an entrance—which is rap music; a trademark move; but you've also got your own line!" Jeff said, sounding excited.

"That's just _brilliant_!" exclaimed Lita.

Cena laughed again. "I know, right? But wait 'till you hear my other lines."

The bell rang, indicating the start of third period. Team eXtreme got up, patting Cena's shoulders.

"Hey guys, you know I'm so sorry I can't make it to P.E. for your match," Cena said apologetically. But Team eXtreme just shrugged it off.

"Hey man, you know it's not your fault. It's that Edge guy's fault," Matt told him. Lita nodded.

"Besides, you've got this TV!" Jeff grinned. Cena smiled weakly. He felt guilty not being able to come along.

"Just stay on the bed, and cheer as loud as you can whenever I perform my beautiful Twist of Fate!" Matt winked. Then Team eXtreme made their way to the gym.

**How will Team eXtreme take on the legendary Dudley Boyz? Cena's not sure if he'll be able to face the Basham Brothers at lunchtime with an injured rib. But if he backs down from the challenge, they'll call him a coward. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter: _Take It to The eXtreme_.**

**A/N: To all the readers: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Also keep the questions coming! The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	6. Take It to The eXtreme

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 6: Take It to The eXtreme

"Making their way to the ring: three _RAW_ students, well-known for their extreme high-flying moves… with a combined weight of 577 pounds… TEAM EXTREME!" announced the gym announcer. The crowd cheered, after finding out that Team eXtreme were best friends with the new kid, John Cena. The trio made their entrance, where Matt raised his V-1 hand signal; Jeff did his crazy but funky head-banging dance; and Lita pounded her fists in the air.

"Who are they?" Maria Kanellis asked Lilian Garcia.

"God, Maria!" Lilian smacked herself on the forehead, thinking how her friend could be so dumb.

Team eXtreme made their way to the ring, and Jeff whispered to the other two.

"This is cool—they finally recognise us!"

After they stepped on the ring, a bomb-like sound hit the arena. Then three figures showed up.

"And introducing the challengers: three _SmackDown!_ students, the ultimate brotherhood stable… at the combined weight of 665 pounds… THE DUDLEY BOYZ!" This was responded with even bigger cheers by the audience.

**Team eXtreme vs The Dudley Boyz – **6-Man Tag Team Match

Matt Hardy and D-Von Dudley will start things off. The two locked up centre of the ring. D-Von got a headlock. Matt escaped and hit a dropkick for a two count. Matt irish whipped D-Von to the corner, D-Von reversed. D-Von charged at Matt but received a boot to the face. Matt jumped up to the 2nd turnbuckle and hit a stunning missile dropkick. Matt tagged in Jeff and they did a double dropkick. Jeff made the cover and got a two count as Spike Dudley and Bubba Ray Dudley left the tag rope to break the pinfall. Matt doesn't seem too happy and yelled out to the ref to send the two back to the tag rope. Bubba distracted Jeff and D-Von rolled Jeff for a near fall. D-Von irish-whipped Jeff to the turnbuckle but Jeff jumped up to the top rope and hit the beautiful _Whisper in the Wind _(Corkscrew Moonsault). Jeff tagged Lita and Lita hit a snap DDT on D-Von. Lita covered D-Von but Bubba broke the pinfall.

Bubba came up to Lita from behind and hit the _Bubba Bomb _(Sit-out Full Nelson Slam). Matt, furious, left the tag rope. Spike and Bubba pointed out to the ref and the ref would not let Matt leave the tag rope. Matt shoved the ref and began pounding fists at Bubba while Jeff hit right hands at Spike before clotheslining him over the ropes. Meanwhile, Lita hit a devastating low blow to D-Von. Matt irish-whipped Bubba to the turnbuckle and instructed Jeff to hit their _Poetry in Motion_ signature double-team move. Bubba groggily walked into Matt's _Twist of Fate_ (Front Facelock into the Inverted Neckbreaker). Jeff hit his _Swanton Bomb_ finisher and Lita, after retreating for few seconds, was asked by Matt to finish Bubba. Lita slowly climbed the turnbuckle before hitting a _Moonsault. _Matt blocked a _Dudley Dog _(Springboard Inverted Neckbreaker) from Spike and sent him outside, causing him to land on the concrete floor head first, which knocked him out. Jeff got the _Extreme Twist of Fate _(Inverted Facelock into Neckbreaker) on D-Von before Lita hit her Snap DDT finishing manoeuvre on D-Von for the three-count.

**Result: **Here are your winners Lita, Jeff and Matt Hardy… Team eXtreme!

"And here's your winner… TEAM EXTREME!" The trio stood over the unconscious D-Von, grinning in victory. Spike and Bubba Ray clutched their faces in their sweaty hands. The crowd cheered, some gasped in astonishment.

Back in the sickroom, Cena laughed heartily. He had cheered when Matt performed the Twist of Fate, just as he had promised.

"Excellent techniques," he muttered. Curious of what would happen next, he threw the remote and let the TV show the events in the gym.

"We won against the Dudley Boyz!" Jeff cried. The trio couldn't believe it. Ever since Cena arrived at the school, their reputation had been increasing. And that is a good thing, Jeff thought. Next up was JBL vs. Hardcore Holly.

JBL's tune, _Longhorn_, blared through the arena. The Cabinet posed the 'Longhorn' pose, raising their arms with flat hands. People booed. Christian and Edge cheered like the idiots they were.

Suddenly Holly's voice boomed. "How do you like me now?" This quote was followed with a matching tune. Hardcore Holly came out, looking angry as usual. People cheered.

Mick Foley, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin along with Michael Cole would be the commentators for this next match, fought under the Hardcore Rules.

**John Bradshaw Layfield vs. Bob "Hardcore" Holly **– Hardcore Match

The two locked up in the centre of the arena. Holly managed to corner JBL and was about to make the next move before JBL yelled out to the ref to stop Holly. Holly backed away but quickly did a chest chop. Holly hit right and left hands before hitting another chest chop. Holly choked JBL in the corner and there was nothing the ref could do to stop him, except by telling him to stop, which he'd least likely to do. Holly finally let go and JBL grabbed his own throat and gasped for air. Holly stomped JBL in the corner. Orlando Jordan yelled out to the ref to stop Holly, and the ref did the best he could do to back Holly from JBL. Holly walked to the other corner and ran at JBL, slumped in the upper-left corner of the ring, and hit a dropkick. Holly hooked the legs but JBL kicked out at two.

Holly hit a Spinebuster and left the ring. He searched for weapons under the ring. This match is a Hardcore Match. There are no-disqualifications, no count-outs, and pinfalls count anywhere. Holly found a trash can and its lid and tossed them over the ropes and onto the ring. He also found a wooden table. He slid it under the ropes and onto the middle of the ring. He also found a sign saying STOP. He didn't look quite sure of how to use it but tossed it to the ring anyway. Danny Basham tried to stop Holly but backed away as Holly found a lead pipe. He got back onto the ring with the lead pipe but was met with a trash can from JBL. JBL grabbed the trash can lid and smacked it at Holly's head four times. He set a trash can in the corner and irish-whipped Holly onto it. JBL covered Holly but only got a two count. JBL covered Holly again but got a two count. JBL grabbed the lead pipe and hit Holly in the gut with it. He would then swing it onto Holly's back. JBL hooked Holly's legs but Holly kicked out at two.

JBL tossed Holly over the ropes. He looked for weapons under the ring and found a fire extinguisher. He raised it above his head but Holly kicked him in the gut and scored with a DDT. Holly placed an arm over JBL but JBL kicked out at two. Holly grabbed a steel chair and whacked it onto JBL's head. The Cabinet wanted to stop Holly. Holly whammed the chair over and over again to the steel steps, causing them to back away at the sickening sound of the chair. Holly used the chair on JBL's back and made the cover for a two count. Holly irish-whipped JBL to the security wall. Holly suplexed JBL onto the concrete floor and made the cover for a two count. Holly searched under the ring and found a 10-foot steel ladder and rammed it onto JBL's skull. Holly set up the ladder and climbed it. JBL groggily stood up and Holly jumped for the flying clothesline. JBL moved away and Holly hit the security wall in return. JBL covered Holly but only got a two count. JBL set up the announcer's table and nailed Holly with the monitor. Holly's busted open. Blood poured everywhere Holly moved. JBL lifted Holly up to the announcer's table and set him up in the Powerbomb. JBL tried to lift Holly up but Holly countered and lifted JBL up and hit the _Alabama Slam_, sending the two crashing through the announcer's table. Holly covered JBL. 1… 2… and JBL got the shoulder up!

Holly seemed disappointed. Orlando Jordan from behind grabbed a steel chair and whacked it onto Holly's spine. JBL and Holly were both unconscious (or at least seemed to be). The ref started to make the count as both men are down. JBL got up at the ninth count and tossed Holly to the ring. He also slid the ladder to the ring. He also took a steel chair with him. JBL went for a DDT to the chair but Holly countered with the _Hollycaust_ (Sit-out front suplex slam), to the chair. Holly placed an arm over JBL. 1… 2… and JBL got a shoulder up! Holly shook his head in disappointment. He set up the ladder and climbed it. Holly waited for JBL to get up. JBL finally got up and Holly waited for JBL to turn around. JBL however, as he turned around, quickly climbed the steel ladder and got Holly in _The Last Call _(Modified Fallaway Slam)! JBL and Holly went crashing to the ring from the ladder! JBL picked Holly up and got a clothesline. JBL hit a sick Powerbomb to the steel chair and covered Holly for the three-count!

**Result: **Here is your winner via pinfall, John Bradshaw Layfield!

JBL smothered Holly's blood to his chest and smiled lunatically. The Cabinet got up to the ring and celebrated.

Vince announced through the PA speakers that students would have free period since the match was already up in the place of P.E. class. Students cheered loudly, and they burst outside the gym.

"You know what I think about free classes, Matt?" Carlito asked his bodyguard.

Matt Morgan shook his head. "W-w-w-what?" (A/N: Jeez, it must be so hard to stutter while you're trying to talk!)

"That's cool," Carlito answered shortly, and took a big bite of his apple.

Team Extreme entered the sickroom and found Cena lying on the bed, drinking Pepsi, with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Congrats, team!" he clapped and gave each of the Team extreme open hug.

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it too. We beat the Dudley Boyz," Matt said.

"You bring us luck, Cena," Lita told the new guy. Then the foursome tossed Pepsi cans to celebrate the victory.

"I have English next," Jeff informed as the fourth period was starting. He stretched out his arms, yawning. "Cena, are you allowed to go to class?"

Cena shook his head. "No," he answered. "But that's a good thing, 'cos I've had trouble with all the classes since I arrived at this school. I have Science."

"Just sneak out!" Matt told him. "I'm sure the nurse wouldn't really mind—just as long as you keep that injured rib on the safe side."

"You know, Matt has a point there." Lita crossed her arms. She took her bag and looked at her timetable. "I have… Woodwork. With Matt." She opened the door.

"Cena, you coming?"

The nurse burst in the sickroom and she frowned. "What's going on here? Are you leaving for a class?"

Cena scratched his head, grinning sheepishly. "Err… yeah." The nurse gave him a glare. "Can I go? I mean, I'll just take care of the injured rib."

"Well… I… Are you sure?" The nurse seemed uncertain.

Cena nodded with no doubt. "Yeah! I mean, this is just my second day. It would be a very unfortunate thing to miss a class."

Finally the nurse gave up. "Fine!" she sighed. "But don't come crying to me hen some punks knock you out with the injured rib." She winked, then returning to her office next door.

Jeff laughed. "You know, Cena, you're pretty persuasive."

"What can I say? I'm a new student." Cena grinned proudly. Matt and Lita snorted. Then the foursome walked out the door.

On his way to Science, Cena passed a small corridor which led to the University building across the sports field. It was empty. But just when he passed it, he saw two figures. Looks like they are arguing, Cena thought. Curious, he decided to abandon Science and eavesdrop by hiding behind a brick wall. Since the pair was arguing pretty loud, Cena was able to hear their every word.

"Can we just please start our relationship over again?" a male said.

The second figure (who happened to be a female) shook her head. "No! I'm sorry. We would've been a couple if only you didn't make that bet."

Cena gasped silently. The two are Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus! Then he remembered this morning in the Cooking class. When Jericho looked at Trish, his eyes were filled with pain. But why? Now that Cena wanted to know, he would need to listen to this conversation.

"Oh c'mon Trish, you know I didn't really mean that." Y2J begged for forgiveness.

"Chris! I clearly heard you and Christian talking. You were practically laughing about me! About how me and Lita showed affections to you and Christian!" Trish cried. Cena cringed at this. Lita was involved? With Christian?

"The bet wasn't my idea, you know—" Jericho stopped. Then he recalled the bet he made with Christian many months ago, in August.

_--flashback--_

_Jericho and Christian were best friends (A/N: Whatever happened to Edge?), and they were standing by the doorway where Lita and Trish (who were tag team partners) walked past them and made their way in to the female changerooms. Jericho smirked._

"_I bet that I can nail Trish before you nail Lita," Jericho spoke up. Christian looked surprised._

"_Is that so? Well, I got one dollar—_Canadian_—that says you're on." Christian flipped a coin in his hand._

_--end of flashback--_

Jericho was silent. The bet was indeed _his_ idea. Trish looked at him with disgust.

"And should I remind you about when I overheard your conversation with Christian? After all those weeks of our memories together?"

_--flashback--_

_Christian and Jericho were smiling at each other in the changeroom._

"_The bet will be over tonight because I'm going to seal the deal. I've had good moments with Lita." Christian smiled confidently._

_Jericho snorted. "Big deal. I've been making out with Trish for three weeks. She's been falling for everything I'm saying; it's pathetic."_

_Christian raised his eyebrows. "I'm already rounding third base and I'm coming home."_

"_How sad is Trish?" Jericho asked with a mischievous grin. Christian nodded approvingly. "It's sad."_

"_I can nail Trish before you nail Lita and I'm going to win this bet," Jericho declared confidently._

"_You're on."_

_Unfortunately, Trish was behind the wall and she heard every last thing that Jericho and Christian had to say. She left, crying._

_--end of flashback--_

"It was all a joke! I really _did_ end up falling in love with you! But why did you end up being with Christian? That CLB?" Jericho asked angrily.

"Maybe 'cos he wasn't that weird. Besides, it was _you_ who made the bet!" Trish shot back. Cena snorted (also silently) when hearing that for once, someone actually thought that Y2J was weirder than Christian. "Christian and I are over already!"

"But..." Jericho pleaded.

"Now, stay away from me! You make me SICK!" Trish shouted. Jericho was stunned. He looked taken aback, and slowly made his way to his next class.

Cena stood behind the wall, dumbfounded. So Chris Jericho had a relationship with Trish Stratus, while Christian was with Lita? He scratched his head. Being a new student is not a really good thing. It's better to ask Team eXtreme, he thought.

"Cena?"

Cena turned around, shocked. Trish knew he'd been eavesdropping! She stood behind him, looking surprised.

"Oh… Hi, Trish. I… I was just…" Cena couldn't think of a good reason for standing behind the wall.

"You heard all of it?" she asked. Cena had no choice but to admit that he did. He nodded guiltily.

Trish sighed. "Forget about all that." She forced a smile. "You have Science next?" Cena nodded.

"Well, me too. Walk to the class with me?"

At lunch, Cena was discussing with the Hardy Boyz. Lita was in the canteen, buying some food orders.

"Do you guys, by any chance, ever know anything about Chris Jericho's relationship with Trish Stratus?"

The Hardy Boyz looked astounded. "How did you know abut that?" Jeff asked, wide-eyed.

Cena fiddled with his chain necklace uneasily. "I overheard them on my way to Science. They were arguing, and I couldn't help it."

"What did they mention about in the argument?" Matt asked.

"About how Jericho and Christian made a dollar—Canadian—bet to nail Trish and Lita."

"Did you say Lita?" Matt looked furious. "I remember that… Later on the girls confronted those freaks and humiliated them in front of the whole school. Those boys supposedly begged for apology and gave the girls flowers. But it was too late." Jeff looked down on the ground.

"What are you guys talking about?" The boys turned around, hoping Lita didn't catch the entire conversation. Lita was smiling, holding up four brown bags. "Three muffins and sausage roll for Jeff; three packs of sushi with ginger roots for Matt; one meat pie and Pepsi for Cena!"

The boys smiled. "Thanks, Lita." They breathed a sigh in relief—Lita didn't hear them.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed in protest. "I don't want tuna! You know I only like freshwater eel sushi." He held up his sushi packs, clearly not satisfied. Jeff and Cena laughed.

"Just eat it, Matt. Jeez," Lita said. "Do you know how hard it was to wait in the canteen line with all the other students?"

"Fine," Matt answered glumly. He made a face.

"Oi, Cena!" Cena turned around and found JBL standing in an arrogant fashion, complete with Orlando Jordan and Basham Brothers by his side.

"Don't tell me you're backing off from the challenge," he smirked. Christian and Edge were behind him.

Cena frowned. "Can't I just eat first?" He held up his pie. "I'm starving."

Christian snorted. "Just don't delay the match." Then he added under his breath, "Coward." Upon hearing this, Cena stood up. Team eXtreme restrained him.

"Bring it on." Cena looked at the Bashams. JBL and his posse laughed.

"Good! Let's have it then." Edge smiled.

Lita tried to calm Cena down. "But what about the pie? I had to squeeze my way past Big Show, Gene Snitsky and Los Guerreros for it!" Cena didn't respond.

"What about your injured rib?" Matt asked, worried. "Remember your promise to the nurse."

"Who cares about the nurse!" Jeff yelled. "Fight, Cena, fight!" Lita and Matt hit him on the head. Then everyone headed to the gym.

JBL's tune, _Longhorn_, boomed through the arena (the same manner in P.E.). The Cabinet posed the 'Longhorn' pose, raising their arms with flat hands. People booed. Despite this, Edge and Christian clapped the loudest. The Basham Brothers made their way to the ring.

Suddenly rap music hit the arena (titled _Wordlife)_. It was John Cena! Team eXtreme were cheering loudly at the sidelines. Cena came out, and students (especially those from _SmackDown!_) hooted rowdily and applauded him.

**John Cena vs Basham Brothers – **Handicap Match

Cena wasted little time as he quickly hit right hands on both brothers. However, he was outnumbered. Doug Basham and his brother Danny stomped away at Cena. The ref forced the two to back it up and told them that one has to be in the tag rope. Behind the ref's back, JBL choked Cena on the ropes. Doug decided to go to the apron and Danny would be the legal man. Danny stomped away and hit a suplex. Danny quickly hooked Cena's leg but only got a two-count. Lita cheered on at ringside. Danny cornered Cena and hit a chest chop before tagging Doug. Doug stomped Cena and left him slumped in the corner and tagged Danny. Danny irish-whipped Cena to the ropes and hit a back elbow for a two count. Danny tagged Doug and held Cena for Doug. Doug kicked Cena right on his injured ribs. Doug hooked Cena and got him in the Abdominal Stretch submission. Doug grabbed Danny's hand and Danny pulled for leverage, causing more pain in the lower abdomen. Doug caused more damage by hitting right hands onto Cena's ribs. JBL taunted Cena at ringside. Cena was in an excruciating pain but would not give up. Cena tried his best to escape the hold but his ribs failed him to do so. He began to fade away. The ref lifted Cena's arm in mid-air and let it drop. That's one. The ref did the same again and Cena's arm dropped lifelessly. The ref lifted Cena's arm one last time and let it drop but before the hand could touch the mat, Doug lifted Cena and slammed him in the Pumphandle Drop. JBL told the Bashams to take it slow and put more pain on Cena.

Doug hit a Spinebuster and covered but purposely lifted Cena's shoulders off the mat before the three-count. Team eXtreme protested and told the ref to do something about it but there was nothing the ref could do to stop the match, unless Cena's completely knocked out or Cena himself wants the match to be stopped. Doug hit a Powerbomb and tagged Danny. Doug set Cena in the Russian Leg Sweep and Danny went to hit a clothesline for the _Ball & Gag _(Russian Leg Sweep-Clothesline) but Cena escaped and hit a right hand to Doug and Danny to knock them down. Cena hit multiple clotheslines to both Danny and Doug before irish-whipping Danny to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. Doug however, hit a big right hand to Cena's back. The two double-suplexed Cena. Danny hit the _Brain Damage _(Chokebomb) with assistance from Doug. Cena's shoulders were down but Danny let go of the pinfall before the three-count. JBL ordered the Bashams to go up to the top-rope. The two did so and tried to do a double-superplex but Cena pushed them off the turnbuckle. Danny rolled to the corner and Cena hit a flying shoulder block on Doug. Danny kicked Cena in the gut and went for a suplex but Cena got a small package for the three-count!

**Result: ** Here is your winner by pinfall, John Cena!

The Cabinet assaulted Cena before Team eXtreme came with a steel chair. Lita attempted to hit Orlando Jordan but missed when he ducked. The Hardy Boyz were face-to-face with the Basham Brothers. JBL kicked Cena, and Cena was covering his face with his hands. Christian and Edge tried to help The Cabinet, but Kevin Nash and HBK restrained them. The fight on the ring continued on until Vince came out.

"If you all want to get your revenge, wait until the upcoming tournament!" he shouted through the mic. He walked off with Stephanie and the dark-haired boy in red shirt (A/N: The one Cena sat next to in Maths. I haven't mentioned him in 2 chapters! Sorry!), leaving students confused. Then the last period's bell rang.

**What does Vince mean by a tournament? Since he's the Principal, no one dares to question him. Will Lita be mad when she discovers that Cena knows about the old 1 Canadian dollar bet? And who is that dark-haired boy whose name Cena never gets to know in Maths? Find out in the next chapter: _Tournament and Titles_.**

**A/N: To all the readers: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be considered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. Also, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	7. Tournaments and Titles

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 7: Tournaments and Titles

**At Cena's apartment, 4:30pm**

Matt, Lita and Cena were sitting on the floor, concentrating.

"What did Mr. McMahon mean by a tournament?" Cena asked.

Matt shook his head. "I don't know. Yet another unexpected announcement from the Principal."

"It must be something serious," Lita added. "Because he said we'll get our revenge by then: the upcoming tournament. It sounds challenging—"

"Cena, do you have chips?" Jeff interrupted. He was checking through Cena's fridge, sniffing for food. Matt and Lita glared at him.

"Yeah, they're in the cupboard," Cena answered. Jeff grinned and started opening the cupboard.

"So, as I was saying," Lita continued. "This whole tournament thing sounds very challenging. I think all students are looking forward to it."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "I'm very curious. Maybe Vince wants us to—"

Jeff interrupted him again. "Cena, do you have any Fanta?" He had three packets of chips in his hands. Matt gave him a deadly stare, while Lita and Cena just sighed.

"In the supermarket," Cena answered. Jeff frowned.

"I'll just take Pepsi then," he said, taking a bottle of cold Fanta from the fridge. He opened it and poured it to a cup. While drinking, he noticed the other three's stares. "You guys want some?"

"Let's watch a DVD," suggested Cena. Lita and Matt nodded, with Jeff unconscious next to them after being beaten up by Matt. Since they decided to have a sleepover, Cena pulled out _The Butterfly Effect_, _Kungfu Hustle_, and _Se7en_ (A/N: I love these three movies!) from his DVD rack. "Which one?"

"_Butterfly Effect_," Lita said, stretching.

"_Se7en_," answered Matt.

"_Kungfu… Hustle_," suggested Jeff, who was awakened already.

Cena sighed. "Let's have a draw." He wrote the DVD's titles on separate pieces of small paper and placed them into a tissue box. He shook the box and slowly took out a piece of paper. He read the title written on it. "_Kungfu Hustle_ it is!"

Jeff cheered. "Yeah baby, bring it on!" Lita and Matt groaned in disapproval. They were in no mood for some silly martial arts comedy. But just as Cena was inserting the disc into the DVD player, the doorbell rang.

Cena opened the door, and gasped. "Trish!"

Trish Stratus was standing before him, smiling shyly. "Hi," she greeted. She was holding up two grocery bags. "Bought these on the way. Mind if I come in?"

Still dumbfounded, Cena let her in and locked the door. Team eXtreme were watching _Kungfu_ _Hustle_, with Matt and Lita yawning. Jeff looked very excited.

"Ehem," Cena coughed. The trio turned and were stunned to see Trish. "Guys, Trish is here." They didn't answer. Trish waved uneasily at them.

Lita looked confused. "Why is Trish here?"

Trish smiled awkwardly. "I was just walking back from the grocery store and uhh… I passed this apartment, so I thought maybe I would pay a visit…"

"How did you know where Cena lives and his room number?" Matt eyed Trish suspiciously.

Trish looked agitated. "Uhh… Torrie told me." Jeff gave The People's Eyebrow (copyright of The Rock). "And how did she know?"

Trish shrugged. "I don't know. But she's the Queen Bee. She knows everything."

"Bet she's got all her posse to spy on Cena, since he's a new kid," Lita said.

"Anyway," Trish continued, "Can I sit somewhere? My legs hurt from all the walking." She took off her high heels and rubbed her sore feet. Lita rolled her eyes. Typical, she thought. Couldn't even walk far 'cos it would ruin her heels.

"Trish," Matt said. "The grocery store is only one block from here." He pointed out Cena's apartment window. Trish remained silent, fiddling with her blond locks.

"Why don't we just let her _sit_?" Cena asked, annoyed with the situation. He motioned Trish to sit down on the couch.

---------------------------

**At WWE Private Academy, 9:30am**

Vince McMahon's voice boomed loud and clear through the PA speakers.

"For the first time in 10 years after the controversy between Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair for the WWE Championship, the title belts will be held up once again. The titles cannot be handed to any person, they HAVE TO EARN IT. So I decided to hold up a tournament for each title. Today until tomorrow, a qualification system will be held. Each student's name will be randomly drawn from a hat and will face random opponents for their qualification match. The more impressive they are, the bigger their chance will be to be part of the top championship. The girls, tag teams and cruiserweights won't need qualification matches though, as there will only be one title they will be going for – the Women's Championship, World Tag Team Championship or Cruiserweight Championship. All titles will be open to all factions and the new champions will be honoured to bring the title to their faction. Don't worry; everyone will definitely be at least in one tournament. If you suck and lose your qualification match, you can have a go at the US Championship." He laughed maniacally at this last remark. Students were silent, looking at one another. Vince coughed, then continued. "If you win but you aren't impressive enough, you will be put in the tournament for the Intercontinental Championship."

Students discussed about this excitedly among themselves. Vince continued. "Oh. And since you all have to impress me, cheating _won't_—" he put an emphasis at the word strongly, "—be allowed." He looked at Evolution through the school monitor with a look of disgust.

Triple H had a look of arrogance on his face, with his hand on Stephanie's shoulders; Ric Flair was grinning at Batista who was scratching his head; Randy was smiling cockily with Stacy by his side. They were sitting on a large bench in the middle of the quad that had a huge _Evolution_ graffiti on it. No other students dared to stand near them. This made them smile even more.

In his office, Vince drew two names out of a hat (A/N: How very old-fashioned!) to decide the first qualification match. He frowned. He spoke to the mic, "Of course, university students are also allowed to compete." This was met with huge cheers from the University Quad. "So, the first qualification match will be… The Undertaker vs. Steven Richards!"

Students stayed silent, and a few started murmuring. Indeed they were going to support the powerful Undertaker, but he was the scariest of the school bullies. And of course, no one went for Richards. He was standing next to Victoria, jumping up and down excitedly. Victoria backed off from him. Then she swore something under her breath that sounded like she would never ever stand next to SR again. John Cena knew this would be a one-sided match, and was interested in seeing The Undertaker's strength.

**The Undertaker vs. Steven Richards** – Qualification Match

Undertaker got a headlock. Richards escaped with an irish-whip to the ropes but Taker came off with a shoulder block. Taker ran to the ropes and came back with another shoulder block, strong enough that it sent Steven Richards flying to the outside of the ring. Richards came back in and received a big right hand to the jaw. Undertaker irish-whipped Richards to a turnbuckle and hit multiple fists to the abdomen and one to the face to finish it off. Undertaker twisted Richards' arm and hit a right hand to it. Undertaker twisted it again. He hung onto it and walked slowly up to the top rope and jumped off to connect with a flying shoulder breaker. Undertaker lifted up Steven Richards and got him in the _Snake Eyes_ followed with a big boot and a Legdrop. Undertaker covered but only got a two-count.

Undertaker picked Steven Richards up but Richards gave an eye poke. Undertaker backed away to the corner but Richards turned him around and got a chest chop. Richards irish-whipped Taker to the turnbuckle, Taker groggily walked few steps and got a running DDT as Richards tried a back body drop. Taker signalled for the _Chokeslam_. Richards stood up and Taker caught him in the throat. Richards quickly hit a knee to gut and hit his _Stevie-T _(Double Arm DDT) finishing manoeuvre. Richards covered but seemed frustrated as he barely got a two count. Richards couldn't believe that Taker just kicked out of his finishing move. Richards went up to the corner and signalled for the _Stevie Kick _(Super Kick). Taker stood up and turned around. As Richards was about to nail Taker with the kick, Taker ducked, ran to the ropes and got a jumping clothesline. Taker sat up and signalled for the _Chokeslam _once again. Richards got up and received a _Chokeslam_. Taker signalled for _The Last Ride _(Elevated Powerbomb) and hit the move. Taker covered Richards and got the three-count.

**Result: **Undertaker def. Steven Richards via pinfall

Afterwards, Undertaker did a throat slash. He went on to pick up Richards and got the _Tombstone Piledriver _(Reverse Piledriver). Taker drove out of the ring on his motorbike, and his brother Kane followed him. Victoria was going to attend her so-called "boyfriend" on the ring but decided against it. Shrugging, she followed Kane and 'Taker outside the gym.

Most students, including Team eXtreme and Cena, didn't really care about the match that just had been held. Obviously, The Undertaker was going to win. _Evolution_ laughed and pointed at Richards, out cold, who was being escorted by the referees.

"Next, we have our second qualification match for the day," Vince continued, looking at the two names he had drawn out of the hat. "Chris Masters vs. Rikishi!"

"Who?" Cena asked Team eXtreme. They pointed to a guy in red shirt with bulging muscles, grinning confidently, accompanied by a _Masterpiece_ theme song.

"Chris Masters," Matt said. "He's the guy who always shows off his muscles, but is an airhead." Masters made his way to the ring and raised one eyebrow at Rikishi. Scotty 2 Hotty was shouting at Rikishi, "Back that ass up!"

**Qualification Match results over the next 60 minutes:**

**Rikishi def. Chris Masters via pinfall following the Samoan Drop and _Rump Shaker_ at the 11-minute mark. Rikishi advanced to WWE Championship tournament. Then he did a pyro dance.**

**Tyson Tomko def. Simon Dean via KO (knock out) following the Yakuza big boot at the 4-minute mark. Tomko advanced to WWE Championship tournament.**

**Maven def. Gene Snitsky via pinfall following the missile dropkick, _M-Pact_ **_(Top-rope Bulldog)_**, and _M-Plosion _**_(Double-Knee Backbreaker)_** at the 19-minute mark. Maven advanced to Intercontinental Championship tournament.**

**Ken Kennedy def. Hardcore Holly via pinfall following two _Kenton Bomb_s**_(Top-rope Inverted Samoan Drop) _**as Holly kicked out of the first one. The pinfall was scored at the 16-minute mark. Kennedy advanced to WWE Championship tournament.**

**Mark Jindrak def. Carlito via pinfall following multiple fists and _Mark of Excellence _**_(Elevated Side Slam)_**at the 10-minute mark. Jindrak advanced to Intercontinental Championship tournament.**

Vince took out two more names out of the stupid hat. Then he sneered. "Excellent," he murmured to himself. "And the upcoming match after recess… Chris Jericho vs. Triple H!" This was responded with huge cheers, especially from _Evolution_. This was because the two students had the potential to be great wrestlers and they were always able to put up a great match. "By the way, if anyone wants to sign up for the tag title matches, inform me so I don't have to pull out your names from the stupid hat."

The whole school had been sent to recess. "Whew!" Jeff exclaimed. "That was one hell of a class… I mean, assembly!"

"I think Kennedy's match against Hardcore Holly was the best… right?" Lita asked Cena for his opinion. Cena nodded.

Matt yawned. "I'm hungry. I wanna buy some snacks at the canteen. Who's coming with me?" Jeff and Lita followed him. Matt looked at Cena.

"Nah, I gotta go to the toilet," Cena said, starting to walk away.

"No problem. Meet us here in 10 minutes," Matt flashed Cena a thumbs-up.

After Cena walked out of the toilet, he heard talks. He looked and to his surprise, he saw Trish with Jericho… again.

"Trish, I… er... I want to make it all up to you," Jericho said. Trish grimaced.

"Chris! I've told you that it's too late, okay? I just want you to stay away from me, and then I'll be happy again!" Trish looked furious. She started walking away from the poor guy.

"No, listen! Just this one! Please, give me a last chance!" Jericho grasped his hands together. He begged and begged, but Trish kept shaking her head.

"Trish! For God's sake; please! You give me my last chance to make it up to you and I'll never bother you anymore, ever again!" Jericho was practically kneeling, begging and to Cena, began sounding like he needed some psychological help.

Trish sighed loudly. "_Fine_!" Upon hearing this, Y2J looked relieved and was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll give you one last chance. If you screw up, we'll be over… forever."

"Anything, Trish! Anything!" He stood up, looking as excited as a puppy. "Now tell me what I've got to do! Whatever it takes, I'll do it!"

"All right. I want you to… win the match against Triple H next!"

Jericho dropped his jaw in astonishment. Cena also did the same. It was unbelievable—Trish asked Jericho to win against Triple H if he wanted to win Trish back. And if he lost, not only would it cost him Trish's love, it also would cost him a chance to win the WWE Championship!

"Well? Can you make it, Chris?" Trish asked, challenging. Jericho forced a grin.

"Of course! Of course! Well uhh… I'll win! I'll win for you!" He stared deeply to Trish's eyes. "I'll show you! I'll impress you no matter what it takes!" Then he gulped. Triple H, he thought. He walked slowly to the gym.

Trish watched silently at Chris. She sighed. _Our relationship is never going to work out_, she thought regretfully.

Cena ran his way back to Team eXtreme. They had packets of chips in their arms. Jeff had one in his mouth. The foursome made their way back to the gym.

The crowds were noisy; discussing about the outcome of the results. Whispers and conversations could be heard in every corner of the gym.

"I think Triple H will win," declared Billy Kidman, putting his hand around Torrie. Candice Michelle and Joy Giovanni nodded, agreeing.

"Well, I think Chris Jericho is going to win," Paul London argued. Christy Hemme and Michelle McCool nodded.

"Oh, yeah?" Billy asked.

"Yeah!" responded Paul shortly.

"Oh well, I don't care about them. We're still better anyway," Billy said, grinning.

"Yeah. I agree," Paul nodded, grinning back. Then the two boys slapped each other a high-five. Clearly, they'd signed up for the tag title division.

Suddenly the gym went dark. A loud, metalish-rock tune could be heard through the arena. A dark figure appeared, facing the other side, stretching his arms out. He turned around. It was Chris Jericho!

Next was Triple H. _Evolution_ cheered louder than anyone else. Ric Flair shouted at the top of his lungs, and Randy yelled for encouragement.

_This is for Trish_, Jericho thought. He cracked his knuckles nervously.

Triple H smirked. _It's time to play The Game_. He strolled to the ring.

**Chris Jericho vs. Triple H**

Jericho got a side headlock. Triple H escaped with an irish-whip to the ropes and Jericho came off with a shoulder block. Jericho ran to the ropes and came off with another shoulder block. Jericho quickly made the cover and Triple H quickly kick out and Jericho made the cover again but Triple H got away easily. Jericho pushed Triple H's shoulders to the ground and hit an elbow drop for a one-count. Jericho seemed aggressive here, the commentators agreed. Cena knew the reason Jericho was aggressive. Jericho hit two chest chops and tied Triple H's arms to the ropes. Jericho hit five more chest chops before the ref told him to back away. Jericho clotheslined Triple H over the ropes. Ric Flair helped Triple H up and Triple H came up to the apron but Jericho knocked him off with his _Springboard Dropkick_. Jericho quickly placed Triple H back in the ring and made the cover but Triple H kicked out, barely a two-count. Jericho hit two dropkicks to Triple H's face and made the cover and got a two-count. Jericho lifted Triple H off the ground and hit a backbreaker for a two-count. Jericho ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop but Triple H stood off the ground and quickly hit elbows to Jericho's leg.

Triple H kept Jericho on the ground and hit elbows. Triple H kept the elbow on the leg and pulled the leg for pressure. Triple H ran to the ropes and came off with a knee-drop to the leg. Triple H picked Jericho up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Jericho ducked a clothesline and came off the ropes but received a _High Knee_. Triple H made the cover but only got a two-count. Triple H lifted Jericho's leg up and smashed it onto the mat. He did it again and hit elbows to the leg. Triple H went for a leg lock but Jericho kicked Triple H's lower spine and Triple H went face first to the turnbuckle. Jericho got the _Break Down _(Half Nelson Face Buster). Jericho ran to the ropes for the _Lionsault _(Springboard Moonsault) but landed on his feet as Triple H moved. Triple H kicked Jericho in the back of the leg and quickly hooked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_ submission. Jericho cried out in pain. After 50 seconds of torture, Jericho went on to reverse the lock but Triple H turned over to block the reversal and add pressure to the leg. Jericho grabbed the ropes and Triple H was forced to release the hold. Jericho stood on one leg and Triple H hit right hands. Triple H irish-whipped Jericho to the ropes and Jericho came off with a forearm smash. Jericho hit a dropkick and made the cover for a two-count. Jericho quickly hooked in for _The Walls of Jericho _(Boston Crab) but decided to catapult Triple H face first to the turnbuckle instead. Triple H groggily walked forward and turned around. Jericho grabbed Triple H's legs and locked in _The Walls of Jericho_.

Triple H cried out in pain and slowly crawled to the ropes but Jericho pulled him back to the center of the ring. Jericho crouched down to apply more pressure. Jericho eventually sat down, preventing Triple H to get to the ropes. Triple H had to drag the 230-pounder to get to the ropes, which he did after 53 seconds. Jericho broke the hold at the count of four. Jericho irish-whipped Triple H to the ropes, Triple H reversed and got a spinning _Spinebuster_. Triple H hooked the legs but only got a two-count. Triple h irish-whipped Jericho to the turnbuckle and hit a chest chop. Triple H hit few right hands. Triple H choked Jericho with his foot on the throat as the slumped Jericho had the turnbuckle behind him. Triple H picked Jericho back up with one hand and went for the irish-whip but Jericho reversed. Triple H groggily walked forward, Jericho ran to the ropes and went for a _Bulldog _but Triple H ducked. Triple H hit a chop block to the back of Jericho's leg. Triple H worked on Jericho's leg for the next minute with elbows and smashes. Triple H placed Jericho's foot on the ropes, placed a foot on it and jumped up and stomped it. He did it two more times. Triple H pulled Jericho to the turnbuckle and walked out of the ring. He slammed Jericho's leg against the ring post. Triple H climbed the turnbuckle and went for a fist drop but Jericho held his leg up, thrusting his foot onto Triple H's chin. Both men were down. The ref made the knockout count. At the count of five, Jericho ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop to send Triple H outside. Jericho hit a baseball slide as Triple H was about to get up. Jericho jumped over the top rope and hit a crossbody on Triple H to the concrete floor.

The ref started making the countout count as both men are outside the ring. Jericho stood up and tossed Triple H's body back to the ring. Jericho placed an arm over Triple H but only got a two-count. Jericho seemed disappointed and ran to the ropes for the _Lionsault_. Jericho hooked Triple H's leg but Triple H somehow got the shoulder up at a nearfall. Jericho hooked the leg again but only got a two-count. Jericho picked Triple H up and hit few right hands and a chest chop before irish-whipping him to the ropes. Jericho went for the back body drop but Triple H countered with a _Knee Facebuster_. Jericho was stunned and Triple H kicked Jericho in the gut and set him up in the _Pedigree_ (Double Underhook Facebuster). Triple H was about to hit the move but Jericho grabbed Triple H's legs and got the _Walls of Jericho_ again. Triple H used all he had to kick the submission off and eventually send Jericho to the ropes. Triple H was about to get up until Jericho came off the ropes with a _Bulldog_. Jericho ran to the ropes to come off with the _Lionsault _but Triple H moved away and got a school boy and quickly turned it into the _Indian Deathlock _lethal submission. Both men are on their stomach, but the pressure is on Jericho's legs. Jericho was about to submit until he somehow stood on the locked legs and lifted Triple H's one leg up for a half-Boston Crab and quickly grabbed the other leg for a full boston crab (_The Walls of Jericho_) as the pressure was on Triple H. Triple H was fading away… he was fading away…… but turned _The Walls of Jericho _into a Boston Crab of his own. Triple H turned Jericho over and quickly hooked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Jericho was crying out in pain. His shoulders were down and lifted his shoulder up to stop the referee's pinfall count. Triple H pulled Jericho's legs for more and more pressure. Jericho was fading away………… and finally tapped out.

**Result: **Triple H def. Chris Jericho via submission.

Though the match was over, Triple H refused to break the hold and instead grabbed the ropes for leverage to a greater pressure to Jericho's legs. He finally let go after 23 people came to the ring. Triple H hit the _Pedigree _on Jericho before leaving the ring with _Evolution_. He made it to the WWE Championship tournament.

Many students took pity on Jericho for suffering so much pain, but they couldn't do anything as it wasn't their problem. Things usually turned bad if _Evolution_ was involved. Cena felt very sorry for Jericho, since he'd found out about his broken relationship with Trish.

Following the great match, Vince drew out two more names. "Booker T vs. Heidenreich!"

**Qualification Match results over the next 90 minutes:**

**Booker T def. Heidenreich via pinfall following the _Book End_ **_(Side Slam)_**at the 21-minute mark. Booker T advanced to the Intercontinental Championship tournament. Boy, you gotta see Sharmell's face when Booker T won!**

**Kane def. Big Show via pinfall following two _Chokeslam_**_s _**at the 22-minute mark. Kane advanced to Intercontinental Championship tournament. **

**Kurt Angle def. Matt Morgan via submission following the _Ankle Lock_ at the 6-minute mark. Kurt advanced to WWE Championship tournament. When the match was over, he kissed his gold medal proudly.**

**Rob Van Dam def. Matt Striker via pinfall following the _Five-Star Frog Splash_ at the 11-minute mark. He advanced to Intercontinental Championship. Rey hugged him for the victory!**

**John Bradshaw Layfield def. Johnny Parisi via pinfall following the _Clothesline From Hell _**_(running clothesline) _**at the 10-minute mark. He advanced to WWE Championship tournament. The Cabinet tossed him beers afterwards.**

**Randy Orton def. Chris Benoit via pinfall following the _RKO_ **_(Inverted Neckbreaker) _**under the interference of _Evolution_. The pinfall was scored at the 20-minute mark. Despite being impressive, but he cheated, so Orton advanced to Intercontinental Championship tournament. **

Tiredly, Vince drew out two more names. "Jeez, this is very tiring," he grumbled. Then he smiled when he read out the first name. "John Cena vs. Orlando Jordan!"

**How will Cena's match turn out? Still not introduced, who is that dark-haired boy whose name Cena never gets to know in Maths? What will happen with Trish and Jericho? Will Lita be mad when she discovers that Cena knows about the old 1 Canadian dollar bet? Find out in the next chapter:_ Here Comes The Money!_**

**A/N: Firstly, I want to apologise to all readers for the late updates these last two weeks. It was because I had so many stuff to do for school. But it's holiday now, so hurray for me! THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be considered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. Also, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	8. Here Comes The Money

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 8: Here Comes The Money!

"Cena, that's you!" Jeff cried. Lita and Matt gave Cena good-luck sign, and the nervous new kid made his way to the ring, accompanied with a rap tune.

"Just watch that injured rib!" Lita yelled out. Cena gave her a 'don't worry' sign.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the ring, JBL and The Cabinet didn't celebrate JBL's victory for too long. Orlando stood up, straightened his blue shirt, and JBL shouted some supporting advice at him.

In his office, Vince smiled. "Come on… show me what you've got, John Cena." He folded his arms, expecting something impressive.

In her seat, Stephanie McMahon gazed intently at Cena, who was already on the ring. She seemed to be very interested. Triple H looked at her and frowned.

"Who are you looking at, Steph?" Triple H asked, feeling a bit of jealousy.

"Oh, I'm just looking at that new kid," Stephanie answered. "He looks good." Triple H crossed his arms grumpily.

**John Cena vs. Orlando Jordan**

Cena started off with a side headlock to Orlando. Orlando got away with it by hitting a back suplex. Orlando made the cover but Cena quickly kicked out. Orlando ran to the ropes and came off with a clothesline. Orlando ran to the ropes and hopped over Cena and reversed Cena's hip toss but Cena reversed it again for the hip toss. Cena hit a body slam and made the cover for a two-count. Cena irish-whipped Orlando to the ropes and tried a back body drop but Orlando grabbed Cena's head and sent Cena to the mat face first. Orlando hooked the legs but only got a two-count. Cena irish-whipped Orlando to the turnbuckle and hit multiple fists and was forced to back away by the ref. Cena backed away and hit a big right hand to knock Orlando down. Cena irish-whipped Orlando to another turnbuckle and charged with a clothesline. Orlando flopped and fell to the mat face first. Cena made the cover but Orlando kicked out at a two-count.

Cena went for a big right hand but Orlando slid to the outside of the ring. The audience booed. The Bashams patted Orlando on the back and Orlando came up to the apron but left the apron as Cena was about to hit a fist. The ref yelled out to Orlando to get back to the ring and told Cena to back away. Doing as he was told, Orlando got back to the ring. He ran from behind and shoved the ref onto Cena. Cena went to the corner and the ref was down. The Bashams choked Cena on the ropes and it seemed that Orlando had just lost his chance to participate in the WWE Championship tournament, but there were still chances for the Intercontinental Championship. Orlando called on the Bashams and the three, along with the smiling JBL, went onto assault Cena. The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin came up from the announcer's table and hit right hands on the Bashams. The Rock did his trademark _People's Punch_ on Danny Basham. Stone Cold raised two middle fingers to Doug Basham and gave him the _Stunner _jawbreaker, eventually sending Doug over the ropes.

Meanwhile, Cena was able to come back with a punch combination of his own and onto JBL, and hit a big right hand on Orlando to knock him down. He irish-whipped Orlando and hit a shoulder block. He hit two clotheslines on JBL before hitting a DDT. Orlando ran to Cena to take advantage but Cena caught him with a hip toss. Cena ducked a clothesline and got the _Spinning-Out Side Slam_. Cena taunted, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" and hit the _Five-Knuckle Shuffle _(Fist Drop). Cena lifted Orlando up and got him in the _F-U_ (Standing Fireman's Carry Slam). Stone Cold got another ref with him and the new ref made the three-count in favour of Cena!

**Result: **John Cena def. Orlando Jordan via pinfall

"Yeah! Go, Cena!" Team eXtreme shouted, excited. JBL and The Cabinet walked out of the gym slowly, feeling both vengeful and ashamed at the same time. Cena made it to the WWE Championship tournament!

"Hmmm. He's pretty impressive…" Stephanie mumbled. Unfortunately, Triple H heard this. He swore if he heard Stephanie praise Cena again, he would explode.

After clapping for Cena, Vince drew out two names and he raised his eyebrows. "Well, next we have… Shane McMahon vs. Vito!"

A funky but upbeat song titled _Here Comes The Money_ blared through the gym stereo. People cheered very loudly. A dark-haired boy in red shirt came out and did a few funny dance steps before making his way to the ring. Cena gasped. That was the boy he sat next to in Maths! He never really got to know his name because of the stupid detention.

"From Stamford, Connecticut, residing in New York City, weighing in 230 pounds; the son of WWE Private Academy Principal, Vince McMahon… also known as "Boy Wonder": SHANE MCMAHON!" Lilian Garcia announced proudly (she was appointed chief announcer and yearbook co-ordinator at WWE Private Academy).

"He is the son of Vince McMahon!" Cena whispered to himself. "He never told me he _is_ a McMahon… So is that why he followed Mr. McMahon and Stephanie out of the gym yesterday? Because he's actually Stephanie's brother!" Cena was still in shock.

Shane looked very confident (A/N: What do you expect? He's a McMahon!), and had a big smile on his face. From the ring, he could hear Stephanie shouting, "Go, Shane! You go, bro!" Triple H looked away mockingly. Suddenly the crowd started chanting enthusiastically, "Shane-O-Mac! Shane-O-Mac! Shane-O-Mac!" Shane grinned.

Vito came with Nunzio, accompanied by the F.B.I. (Full-Blooded Italians) theme which replaced Shane's _Here Comes the Money_ tune. He held his chin up high haughtily. The audience booed. Shane smirked at him, and Vito glared at the "Boy Wonder". The match was starting up!

**Shane McMahon vs. Vito**

The two locked up in the center of the ring. Vito, with his strength, pushed Shane off. Shane widened his eyes, but didn't look like he didn't expect it. Shane locked up with Vito again but Vito pushed Shane off his feet again. Vito hit a vertical suplex for a two-count. Vito hit an elbow drop and a body slam. Vito hit another body slam and hooked the legs but Shane got his shoulder up. Vito hit fists, backing Shane to the ropes and hit a right hand to the chin to knock Shane off his feet. He doesn't seem to be such as good wrestler, Cena thought. Vito irish-whipped Shane to the ropes and Vito ran to hit a clothesline. Vito went for another vertical suplex but Shane landed on his feet. Shane pushed Vito against the ropes and came off with a roll-up for a two-count.

Vito charged at Shane with a clothesline but Shane ducked and came off the ropes with a forearm smash. Shane hit right and left hands as he began to feel the momentum. He ran to the ropes as he left Vito standing and came off the ropes only to receive a straight big boot right to the face. Vito covered but only got a two-count. Vito went for a body slam but Shane was able to get away with it and pushed Vito to the ropes. Vito came off the ropes and received a dropkick. Shane quickly locked in the _Sharpshooter _submission hold. Vito got the power to kick it off. Shane was about to hit the next move but Vito kicked him on the gut and hit a chest chop. Vito irish-whipped Shane to the ropes and went for a big boot but Shane ducked and hit a forearm smash. Shane began hitting right and left hands, but Vito caught his left leg. Shane hit an enzuiguri with his right foot. Nunzio came up to the apron and distracted Shane. Vito tried to take advantage from behind but Shane used his instincts and ducked and Vito hit Nunzio instead and knocked him off the apron. Vito turned around and got the _X-Factor _(Sit-out Facebuster) from Shane for the three-count.

**Result: **Shane McMahon def. Vito via pinfall

Shane celebrated his victory with Vince McMahon but then signalled that this was not all. He pointed to the announcer's table. The audience cheered. Shane dragged Vito with a little bit of help from Mr. McMahon and placed Vito on the announcer's table. Shane climbed the turnbuckle and hit a beautiful _Leap of Faith _(Diving Elbow Drop) to Vito and through the announcer's table. The audience cheered even louder (_RAW_ students cheered the loudest!) and Mr. McMahon helped Shane up and celebrated the victory once again.

"Damn… he's pretty good," Cena mumbled. Matt laughed.

"Shane has been a legend stunt performer in this school," he said. "Especially when he hits the _Leap of Faith_, the students go wild."

Before he could say anymore, Vince declared through the mic, "The Clique will take on The Cabinet! If they win, then each member gets to go to the WWE Championship tournament."

Students cheered. Hearing the announcement, The Cabinet protested. "But Orlando just wrestled! He's suffered enough!" JBL yelled. Orlando nodded, with The Basham Brothers supporting him to stand up.

Vince went silent for a minute. Then he smiled. "Not my problem," he answered simply. The students cheered even louder. "Have it your way; otherwise it will be a handicap match!" With this, he laughed. Students joined him, making The Cabinet even more annoyed.

The Clique, who sat on the front row, cackled with laughter. HBK was rolling on the floor with tears of laughter; Stone Cold and The Rock repeatedly hit the announcer's table because it was way too hilarious; Kevin Nash tried to stifle a laugh.

Vince sighed proudly at the long list he'd written up. "Let's see which of these students impress me." He yawned. He spoke to the mic again, "The tournament starts tomorrow. Oh, and if your tag team partner is in a different faction and you win the tag titles, you or your partner has to change faction so that only one faction gets the rights to the World Tag Team Championship."

**The Clique vs. The Cabinet – **8-Man Tag Team Match

Shawn Michaels and Danny Basham started things off. HBK got the side headlock. Danny escaped by sending HBK to the ropes and hit a back elbow. Danny ran to the ropes, hopped over HBK but was caught in the hip toss. HBK irish-whipped Danny to the ropes and hit a standing dropkick for a two-count. HBK tossed Danny onto his team's corner and hit multiple chest chops. HBK tagged Stone Cold Steve Austin. Austin stomped Danny so many times. Each stomp the audience yelled, "What?"

Austin irish-whipped Danny to his own team's corner and JBL made the blind tag on Danny. Danny came off the turnbuckle and got the _Lou Thesz Press _from Austin. Austin hit multiple fists straight to Danny's face, JBL was there to stop it. JBL hit a big right hand and a chest chop before irish-whipping Austin and nailed him with the big boot. JBL made the cover for a two-count. JBL hit a DDT and two swinging neckbreakers and covered for a two-count. JBL irish-whipped Austin to his team's corner. JBL tagged Danny. JBL held Austin for Danny to hit. Danny hit fists and stomped Austin in the corner and tagged Doug. The two double-stomped Austin. Doug hit a big right hand and tagged JBL. JBL hit a back elbow and some punches to the stomach and a big right hand to the face. JBL tagged Orlando and hit a double-suplex. Orlando covered and got a two-count. Orlando hit a body slam and tagged Danny. Danny irish-whipped Austin to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. Danny ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop. Danny hit a back suplex and covered for the two-count. Danny tagged JBL. The Cabinet was isolating Austin. JBL hit a vertical suplex and hooked the legs for a two-count. JBL went to pick Austin up and Austin quickly took advantage of the JBL who was smiling to The Cabinet. JBL held Austin's legs but Austin hit an enzuiguri and tagged The Rock!

The people cheered. The Rock hit a clothesline to JBL, and knocked Orlando Jordan off the apron. JBL went for a clothesline, The Rock ducked, kicked to the midsection and hit a DDT. Danny went to hit The Rock but The Rock caught him in the _Samoan Drop_ and landed a _Spinebuster _on Doug. The Rock looked at the people, kicked Doug's right arm right to Doug's side and pulled one of his elbow pads off. The Rock went to hit _The People's Elbow _(Running Elbow Drop) but JBL caught him with a _Clothesline From Hell _(Running Clothesline). JBL covered but HBK broke up the count. Orlando Jordan came to the ring but received a big boot from Kevin Nash. HBK irish-whipped Danny to the ropes and Danny came off and got a trademark HBK forearm smash. HBK jumped up and climbed the turnbuckle while Austin hit a modified spinning _Spinebuster _on JBL. The Rock hit a powerful running clothesline on Doug followed by a running elbow drop to knock him out. Austin raised a middle finger on the stunned JBL and hit the _Stunner _jawbreaker. JBL, still stunned, got the _Sweet Chin Music _super kick from HBK and before JBL could fall to the mat back first, The Rock caught him with the_ Rock Bottom _(Side Slam). Kevin Nash picked JBL up and got him in the _Jackknife _(Release Powerbomb). The Rock pulled another elbow pad off and hit _The People's Elbow _for the three-count!

**Result: **Stone Cold Steve Austin, HBK, Kevin Nash and The Rock (The Clique) def. JBL, Orlando Jordan, Doug Basham & Danny Basham (The Cabinet) via pinfall

After the match, Vince randomly drew more names out of the stupid hat. Then he wrote up a secret list, indicating of the participants for each tournament. Here is the table of each tournament.

**WWE Championship**

The Rock vs. Tyson Tomko

Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels

Rikishi vs. Kurt Angle

JBL vs. John Cena

Kevin Nash vs. Undertaker

Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Ken Kennedy

**Intercontinental Championship**

Booker T vs. Mark Jindrak

Maven vs. Rob Van Dam

Shane McMahon vs. Kane

Randy Orton passed first round

**United States Championship**

Johnny Parisi vs. Carlito

Chris Jericho vs. Chris Masters

Big Show vs. Snitsky

Matt Morgan vs. Hardcore Holly

Steven Richards vs. Simon Dean

Chris Benoit vs. Vito

Orlando Jordan vs. Matt Striker

Heidenreich passed first round

**Cruiserweight Championship**

Dean Malenko vs. Super Crazy

Paul London vs. X-Pac

Juventud vs. Tajiri

Psicosis vs. Rey Mysterio

Spike Dudley vs. Nunzio

Funaki vs. Scotty 2 Hotty

Jamie Noble vs. Akio

Billy Kidman vs. Shannon Moore

**Women's Championship**

Trish Stratus vs. Christy Hemme

Stacy Keibler vs. Stephanie McMahon

Lita vs. Torrie Wilson

Molly Holly vs. Victoria

**World Tag Team Championship**

Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin vs. Ric Flair & Batista

Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro vs. Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy

Eddie Guerrero & Chavo Guerrero vs. Hurricane & Rosey

Eugene & William Regal vs. Billy & Chuck

Kenzo Suzuki & René Duprée vs. Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von)

Viscera & Val Venis vs. Doug Basham & Danny Basham

Edge & Christian vs. La Résistance (Sylvain Grenier & Robert Conway)

"Ah, what a day," Vince sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Tomorrow would be the tournaments' day." He spoke to the mic for the last time of the day, "Normal class after lunch, everyone."

---------------------------

**At lunch, in an empty area**

"You know, when we made the deal, I wasn't really sure you were going to win anyway," Trish told the battered Jericho. "Especially against Triple H."

Jericho was silent—there was no point in arguing. "So… we are over, right?"

"We've _always_ been over." Trish walked away and waved her hand. "Adios."

Chris turned around shakily and bumped into—the _least_ person he would want to meet—Christian. Captain Charisma was grinning from ear to ear. Edge was in the canteen, picking up lunch orders.

"What's up? Guess what—me and Edge will be facing La Résistance tomorrow!" His grin grew wider. "And I bet we're going to _win_! How cool is that?" He boasted enthusiastically and raised his right hand for Y2J to give him a high-five. But Jericho didn't respond.

Christian tilted his head, puzzled. "What's up?"

Suddenly Jericho yanked Christian's shirt collar. He looked frustated. "What's up with _you_?" For this, Christian was stunned. "If only _you_ didn't flirt with Trish… if only _you_ didn't end up being with her…" he hissed. He pushed Christian to the floor and stomped away.

Christian scratched his head, though still shocked. "What the…? He mentioned Trish… Was he referring to the bet months ago?" He stood up and fixed his collar, but only to face eye-to-eye with John Cena (supposedly eavesdropping on Trish and Y2J again). Surprised, he backed away quickly. But after realising it was only Cena, he smiled cockily and walked closer to Cena.

"Well, well… if it isn't the new kid on the block." Christian looked challengingly at Cena, who was slightly taller than him. "You heard all that? About Jericho If you want to know why he hissed at me, don't ask. He's just plain weird." He made a 'Y2J is cuckoo'-gesture with his finger.

"Tell me about the bet," demanded Cena. _Maybe I can help Trish to cope with it_, he thought hopefully.

Christian raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected. "Why the hell do you want to know?" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

Cena sighed. "Look, I've been watching Trish and she's been acting a bit depressed lately…" But Christian cut him off.

"But Trish's cause of depression could be anything! How did you know it could be the bet?" Christian asked, then shook his head to correct himself. "No—how did you find out about this bet in the first place, anyway?"

Cena didn't answer. Must he tell Christian that he overheard Trish and Y2J's convo on the way to a class? He would surely not let him live it down.

"Come on, Cena… you overheard, right?" Christian asked. Cena was shocked. _How did he find out?_

"How… how did you know?" Cena asked guiltily. But instead of putting on his usual winning smile, Christian just shrugged.

"Huh? I was just guessing," he confessed. His eyes lit up. "So it's true!" He declared triumphantly. "Remind me to tell Edge later."

Cena smacked himself on the forehead. _Note to self: Never share any secrets with Christian_. Regretfully, he nodded his head.

Christian laughed. He smacked Cena on the back, hard. "You really want me to tell ya?" Suddenly his expression turned serious (though that seemed pretty much impossible to Cena). "But it's a very private matter…" But before he could start, Edge called out.

"Christian! They run out of blueberry muffins!" he yelled, holding up an empty lunchbag.

"What? But I don't want the apple one! It tastes weird!" Christian shouted. "I want the _blueberry_ muffin!"

Edge sighed loudly. "Fine! Why don't you just eat grass!" he shot back. "Stupid CLB," he muttered. But instead, he ordered an enchilada for Christian and grabbed himself a sausage roll. Couldn't let Christian starve to death, perhaps?

"Sorry, gotta run to eat," Christian said. "We'll postpone our topic until next time." He ran to Edge and left Cena standing alone like an idiot. Cena sighed and turned around to meet Team eXtreme. To his surprise, Lita was behind him.

"Li-Lita?" Cena stammered. "I know; me talking to Christian… just plain weird. But—" Before he could finish, Lita interrupted.

"You know about the bet?" Lita questioned coldly. Cena gulped.

"You were hiding behind the tree?" Cena asked, pointing to the nearby oak tree.

Lita glared. "Why would you want to know about it?" Cena felt guilty.

"Well, I was just concerned about Trish, and…"

"You think Trish was the only one hurt by the bet!" she asked demandingly. She pointed to herself. "_I_ was hurt too! That moment I was sure that Christian was—for once—being very nice and honest to me! But it turned out to be a… a…" Lita looked at Christian, who was sitting with Edge for lunch, with disgust. "… bet."

Cena tried to restrain her, but she was way too mad to care. Then she stomped off angrily, pushing other students in her way. "Move!"

"Oh no… Lita is mad?" Charlie Haas (who happened to be walking pass) asked. He carried a bag of meat pies.

"Oh, no! It's the end of the world!" Shelton Benjamin pretended to be in panic, dropping his bag of sandwiches. Realising it would get dirty, he picked it up again. Charlie frowned and shook his head.

"Nah.. Jackie is worse than Lita when she's mad," Charlie commented, referring to Miss Jackie. They shrugged, and walked away.

Cena sighed. _Great_. He just made another mistake that surely would land him in a big trouble. Hands in his pocket, he walked to the lunch area slowly.

When he passed a bench full of people, he didn't bother to look at them.

"Oi, Cena!" He turned his head lazily. It was Billy Kidman. Torrie Wilson, along with the other popular girls (but no Trish), and Paul London were busy chatting by his side.

Cena flinched. _Why would Billy Kidman want to talk to me?_ He couldn't help wondering. Kidman jumped of the table and strolled over to Cena, followed by London.

"Me, Paul and my girls saw your match against Orlando Jordan. In fact, we also watched the matches against Christian and the other one against the Bashams," Kidman grinned. Cena raised one eyebrow. _And?_

"Well, we just wanna say congrats, man. You did well in your debut match here in this school. You're a new kid, but, wow! You've got some cool moves there, man!" London said. "And err… that whole 'You can't see me' thing!"

"Very cool," Kidman nodded. Cena smiled.

"Thanks." _At least I'm on the popular kids' good side_, he thought, relieved.

Suddenly Carlito walked pass with Matt Morgan trailing after him. He glimpsed at Cena. "That's not cool." And he bit his apple. London and Kidman looked at him, and Cena frowned, confused.

"Oh. Right. I'll… I'll go now." Carlito walked away with Morgan.

"What the hell…" muttered London, baffled. "Stupid Carlito."

"So… you want to sit with us?" Kidman offered. "You know, to get to know us a bit more?" he motioned to the large bench where the girls sat. Torrie was waving.

Cena was surprised. "I… well…" he looked to the Hardy Boyz in the distance,m who were waving to Cena in panic. Matt was mouthing, _What are you doing? come here_! Jeff was making some signals for Cena not to agree to Kidman's offer.

"You know, you don't have to sit with us if you don't want to," Torrie joined Kidman and London. Both boys looked at Cena.

Cena was confused now. _I might as well return to the Hardy Boyz' table_, he thought. _But hey—getting to know the popular people isn't such a bad idea._ Without thinking any further, he nodded and walked to the popular group. Torrie, Kidman and London grinned. On his way, Cena made some apology gestures to the Hardy Boyz, who looked taken aback.

**Are the popular people as snobbish and conceited as Cena thinks? Will the Hardy Boyz be mad at Cena for choosing the popular group over them? What about Lita, Trish, Christian and Jericho? Also, the first round of each tournament will start! Find out in the next chapter:_ Apologies, Misnderstanding, and Stone Cold Stunner_!**

**A/N: Sorry if there are any confusions between "Billy". From now on Billy Kidman will be mentioned as "Kidman" and Billy Gunn will be referred as "Billy". Also the _Mark of Excellence _should be _Elevated Uranage Slam_, while Matt Morgan's side slam finisher should be considered an _Elevated Side Slam_. Also real _Jackknife Powerbomb _and Kevin Nash's _Jackknife _aren't the same. By the way, tell me which matches you want to see because I'll only be doing 1-2 matches for each round of each tournament.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	9. Apologies, Misunderstanding, Stunner!

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 9: Apologies, Misunderstanding, and Stone Cold Stunner!

"So…"

Cena sat between Kidman and London, and at this point the girls already asked him too many questions.

"Where do you come from? What school did you go to?" asked Candice.

"What's your favourite subject?" asked Joy Giovanni.

"What's the first thing you notice in a girl?" asked Rochelle Loewen, grinning.

"Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?" asked Michelle McCool.

"What do you think of redheads?" questioned Christy Hemme, interested in the topic. Cena preferred not to answer this one—it reminded him of Lita.

Cena was baffled. "Well, uh…" He didn't know which question to answer. But before he could say anymore, Kidman cut him off.

"Let's start with a very basic question." He smiled, looking at Cena. "How come you never sit with us in the first place?"

"Yeah, why do you always sit with those losers?" asked London curiously, pointing at the Hardy Boyz. Cena cringed. _Losers?_

Torrie laughed, and she nodded. "Yeah. Those Hardy brothers are weird."

"Especially the one named Jeff. I mean, look at him! Messy spray-painted hair, weird tattoos, dyed shirt…" commented Christy, followed with nods of approval by other girls.

"No," cut Candice. "What about that girl named Lita? God, she's so… so…"

"Unfeminine," suggested Rochelle.

"…yeah! I mean, just look at her!" Then she paused, realising Lita wasn't anywhere in the lunch area. "Anyway, I mean, she's so wild! I can't imagine there could be such a beastly girl."

Cena coughed nervously. "Victoria?"

Candice snorted. "Well, Victoria is _completely_ out of question!" she frowned. "I'm not even sure if she _is_ a girl," she muttered. "Now back to Lita. She's a rather odd girl. It's because she hangs out too much with Hardys, that's why!"

"Bah!" Torrie jeered. "Enough about the losers. Why don't we just talk about you, Cena." She smiled so sweetly that if Lita was there, she would puke. _Maybe that smile won Kidman's heart, too_, Cena thought.

Now everyone's eyes were on Cena. He gulped. "Ah… I was born in West Newsbury, Massachusetts…" When he finished telling the group about himself, he sighed.

"I'm from Massachusetts, too!" exclaimed Joy, grinning.

"That's cute," Kidman gave a thin smile.

"Hey, have you guys seen Trish lately?" asked Christy. Cena gulped at the name.

"Yeah, she looks depressed… more of like, brokenhearted," Joy added. Cena coughed.

"Maybe she fell in love with someone and the guy dumped her!" said Rochelle.

The girls laughed. "But wait a minute," Michelle frowned. "If she _did_ fall in love with someone, how come she never told us?"

"Or maybe she dumped the guy instead!" suggested Candice. Cena was choking: It _was_ true. She dumped Jericho. He coughed, pounding his chest. The others were looking at him. "I'm… fine," Cena said.

The group continued to finish their lunch just before the fifth period bell rang.

---------------------------

**At Cena's apartment, 5:35pm**

The three were sitting on the floor. Neither gave an inch. All were silent.

Finally Cena spoke. "Look, guys… I just wanted to know about them—the popular kids, I mean—that's all. I didn't really mean to ditch you guys."

Jeff frowned. "Sure, it's no big deal, right?" he asked.

"You guys mean it?" Cena asked, hopeful.

Matt snorted. "He was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

Minutes passed, and none were still talking. That was, until Jeff talked. "Hey, whatever happened to Lita? She's like, all mad and stuff." "I…" Cena began.

"Does it have anything to do with you, Cena?" Matt demanded.

_Should I tell them about it?_ "Err… yes."

"What did you tell her? You know, she has a pretty bad temper. Last time she fought with Trish, it lasted for months."

Cena sighed. "Well, it began when Christian…" He told the brothers every detail of what happened. As they were listening, they nodded and had surprised look on their face.

"Whoa," Jeff said when Cena finished talking. "She's reminiscing about the old Canadian bet again?"

"I remember that," said Matt. "She was so mad about it. Man, I swore I was gonna kill Christian that time." He cracked his knuckles.

"By the way," Jeff said. "What did you and the popular group talk about at lunch?"

"Yeah, I noticed that London kept motioning towards us," Matt added. Cena coughed.

"Well, about that…" _I couldn't possibly tell them that the popular group called them losers!_ Cena thought desperately. "… They love your tattoos, Jeff."

Jeff grinned, and this made Cena felt guilty. "That's good. I love these tattoos," he said, admiring his arms.

"Hey, can we sleep over?" Matt asked. "We're afraid to go back 'cos Lita must be pretty mad now." Cena nodded, uncertain. Secretly he was relieved that they were talking to him again. "Sure."

---------------------------

**At WWE Private Academy, 9:30am**

"And now," Vince announced, "It's time for the tournaments!" The students responded very well at this.

"The tournaments will start very soon. Now, the main attraction – main event, I should say," Vince stopped, and then continued. "We'll be telecast live! So starting from tomorrow, vote for which matches of each tournament for the round you'd like to see! The other matches of the tournament, well, you'd need to go the ring to see it live, or you'd just have to wait for few hours. All you should have received the table of each tournament by now. There's also a betting contest, held by Nunzio and Vito. To start things off, we'll be having the Intercontinental Championship tournament! And last but not least, good luck to everyone!"

**Booker T vs. Mark Jindrak**

The two locked up in the center of the ring. Booker managed to corner Jindrak. Booker hit multiple chest chops and right hands and kept on doing so until the ref broke him up. Booker T hit a fist right to the jaw before backing away. Booker T irish-whipped Jindrak to the corner and Jindrak came off the turnbuckle with a stunning dropkick right to Booker's mouth. Jindrak hooked the legs and got a two-count. Jindrak picked up Booker and hit another dropkick. Jindrak has been credited to have the highest leap in his dropkick. So, the match might end after so many dropkicks! Jindrak waited for Booker to get up and as Booker got up, Jindrak jumped for another dropkick, but nobody home! Booker had outsmarted Jindrak by staying half-standing. Booker hit multiple chest chops and Jindrak seemed to have troubles keeping up with Booker in this match. Booker might have bigger chance to win this match than Jindrak. Booker raised his two arms and yelled to the fans, earning him a huge cheer. Booker went to pick Jindrak up but Jindrak gave him an eye poke. Booker backed away and Jindrak turned him around to give him another dropkick. Jindrak covered again but only got a two-count.

Jindrak hit multiple elbow drops before swinging his hips and went for another elbow drop, which he missed. Booker hit a spinning kick as Jindrak turned around. Booker climbed the turnbuckle and waited for Jindrak to stand up. Jindrak, using his instincts, turned around and quickly climbed the turnbuckle as well. Jindrak hit a right hand and went for a gutwrench superplex but Booker refused and held onto the ropes. Booker hit two elbows to the gut and pushed Jindrak off. Booker came off the top with the _Houston Hangover_ (Sommersault Legdrop). Booker covered but Jindrak's foot on the ropes. Booker irish-whipped Jindrak to himself and hit a _Spinebuster_. Booker did the _Spinaroonie _breakdance and went to the ropes to come off with the _Scissors Kick _on the half-standing Jindrak. Booker hooked the legs and got the three-count!

**Result: **Booker T def. Mark Jindrak via pinfall

Booker T has just advanced to the second round where he'd meet the winner of Maven and Rob Van Dam!

Results

**Rob Van Dam def. Maven via pinfall following the _Five-Star Frog Splash _at the 23-minute mark. RVD advanced to the second round to face Booker T!**

"The following contest will be telecast LIVE and it's for the Intercontinental Championship tournament!" Howard Finkel announced. "Introducing first; from Stamford, Connecticut, residing in New York City, weighing in 230 pounds; the son of WWE Private Academy Principal, Vince McMahon… also known as "Boy Wonder": SHANE MCMAHON!"

Shane entered the ring with some trademark taunts and of course, his _Here Comes the Money _theme. Students cheered.

"And the man who will face him, Kane!" Kane entered the ring with a black cloth over his head and the pyro effects. And of course as always, with his theme music _Slow Chemical_. 'Taker and Victoria could be seen on the sidelines, mouth shut.

**Shane McMahon vs. Kane**

The two locked up in the center of the ring. Kane pushed Shane to a corner and hit fists to the jaw and the abdomen. Kane choked Shane with his foot and let go at the count of four. Kane irish-whipped Shane to the opposite corner, hard. Shane fell to the mat face first at the impact of the powerful irish-whip. Kane irish-whipped Shane to the opposite corner. Shane came off the turnbuckle and got a _Swinging Sidewalk Slam_ and Kane hooked the legs for a two-count. Kane stared at the ref, seemingly unhappy with the two-count. The ref backed away. Kane pummelled away and hit fists to Shane's head. Kane hit a body slam for a two-count. Kane irish-whipped Shane to the turnbuckle. Shane came off the turnbuckle and hit a running DDT as Kane tried a back body drop. Shane covered but only got a two-count. Shane looked exhausted. Kane sat up and stared at Shane.

Kane went to pick up Shane who was grabbing the ropes to regain strength. Kane irish-whipped Shane to the ropes and hit a big boot. Kane tossed Shane to the corner. Kane charged for a clothesline but Shane ducked, ran to the ropes and came off with a forearm smash. Shane jumped up and climbed the turnbuckle. Kane sat up and hit a body slam on Shane from the top turnbuckle. Kane hit a _Powerbomb _and climbed the turnbuckle. Kane jumped off for a _Flying Clothesline _but Shane caught his right hand with the fujiwara armbar. Kane desperately tried to get to the ropes and did so. Shane was forced to let go. Shane irish-whipped Kane to a corner but Kane reversed. Kane went for a fist but Shane crawled between Kane's legs and hit a right hook to the eye. Kane backed away. Shane turned Kane around and hit the _X-Factor _(Sit-out Facebuster). Shane covered but only got a two-count. Kane sat up once again. Shane's eye widened. Kane caught Shane in the throat and gave him a big _Chokeslam_. Kane did a throat slash and picked Shane up and held him in the _Tombstone_. Shane went backwards, landed on his feet, kept Kane on an inverted facelock and hit an inverted DDT. Shane came off the top with the _Leap of Faith _(Diving Elbow Drop) and pinned for the three-count!

**Result: **Shane McMahon def. Kane via pinfall

Shane would meet Randy Orton in the second round of the Intercontinental Championship tournament. Orton suddenly came out of nowhere and hit the _RKO _on Shane (Inverted Neckbreaker), much to the demise of the audience. Orton posed; earning him a shower of boos.

Intercontinental Championship

2nd Round

Booker T vs. Rob Van Dam

Shane McMahon vs. Randy Orton

Still to come: **Women's Championship**

"Period two… go to class!" Vince yelled. Students booed. "Shut up! Go! Shoo, shoo!" Grumpily, students got out of their seats and made their way out of the gym to their next classes. "Stupid little pricks."

Cena was walking with Hardy Boyz. They were going to their next class, Comics & Cartoons Study (A/N: I don't even know why they have this class at my school! Stupid English teacher), which was located next to the library.

"God knows where Lita is," Matt mumbled. He sighed. Cena and Jeff had a gloomy expression on their faces. They continued to walk.

They entered the class, and found only a few people in there. _No wonder_, Cena thought bitterly.

They walked in and took the seats by the window. Matt sighed and Jeff dropped his bag, looking more bored than ever.

"Cena?" Hearing his name, Cena turned around and tried to find who it was. His eyes landed on the brunette girl three rows behind him.

"Hey," Stephanie McMahon smiled, waving slightly. Cena was about to wave back when Triple H, who was next to Stephanie, gave him a murderous glare. If looks could kill, Cena would probably be dead by now. Cena changed his mind, and only smiled back. Triple H smirked at him, looking relieved. _Good_, he mouthed. Ric Flair, who was behind Triple H, laughed silently.

"Hunter! I was only waving to him!" Stephanie scolded her boyfriend. Triple H shrugged and had an innocent look (A/N: Though physically impossible—can't really imagine him looking naive) on his face. Stephanie sighed and took out her textbook.

_Oh great, I have members of _Evolution _in one of my classes. _Cena looked around the class, and found The Hurricane and Rosey by the front of the teacher's desk laughing over a Marvel comic book. _Of course_, Cena shook his head. _Why _wouldn't_ they take this class?_

"I think I'm not the only girl here," Stacy Keibler stated as she walked in alone, without Randy who was usually by her side. She smiled at Stephanie, but scoffed at Triple H and Ric Flair. She was looking where to sit when she spotted Cena. Without further thoughts, she quickly made her way to the empty desk next to Cena's.

"Stacy," Cena greeted. _At least there's a girl I can relate to_, he thought in relief. But he quickly reminded himself that Stacy always belonged to Randy.

"Cena," she smiled warmly. She sat down and took out her textbooks and stationeries of her pink bag.

Seeing Stacy chose to sit with Cena instead of the _Evolution_, Triple H, Stephanie and Ric Flair dropped their jaws in astonishment. Noticing this, Cena changed his mind about sitting too close to Stacy. _They would report this to Randy and I'll be over with a single RKO_. But behind him, Matt grinned and Jeff winked.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher who just walked in had a bright, cheerful face. He grinned at The Hurricane and Rosey, who seemed like they couldn't wait for the class to start. They were also the only two who answered his greeting enthusiastically. The other students only groaned and mumbled.

"Turn your books to page 24," he said, clapping his hands. The students opened the books lazily. He took off his brown jacket and put on his dark-framed glasses. Then he wrote one word on the blackboard: _Speech_. He rubbed his hands together, excited.

"In comic books, when a character is talking, he/she has a balloon over the head. This is called…?"

"Speech bubble!" The Hurricane and Rosey chimed. Other students rolled their eyes.

But the teacher looked amused. "Very good. This 'bubble' helps the cartoonist to do dialogues and speeches. Usually, the size of the bubble depends on…?"

"… How much the character is speaking," The Hurricane and Rosey answered.

This went on and on, and the teacher didn't seem to notice that The Hurricane and Rosey were the only ones answering his questions. Some other students had already fallen asleep.

"Man, this _is_ gay," Stacy suddenly spoke. Cena smirked.

"Couldn't agree more," he replied. He looked around the class. Matt was scribbling on the desk; Jeff had his head buried in his arms, fast asleep; Triple H could be seen playing something as low as _WWE Hangman_ on a piece of paper with the bored-looking Ric Flair (A/N: This shows how boring the class is!); Stephanie was busy on her cellphone, supposedly talking to Shane or her mother—how was Cena supposed to know?; Stacy was applying some make-ups and grinned as she gave the last touch of lipstick; Cena himself was doodling some random chain logos.

"Let me guess… k?" Ric Flair asked Triple H, trying to guess the last letter. Triple H shook his head.

"No. It's b," he said, and drew a large red loop around the stick figure of Flair's neck. "The answer is 'Boston Crab'! Hah! I win this round!" he exclaimed in triumph. Ric sulked. Then they started a new round all over again.

"Daddy? I think I need to go to Tiffany's to get some stuff afterschool," Stephanie talked to her phone, clearly to Vince McMahon. Cena frowned. _But he's only in the Principal's office!_ "So… probably I'll need about $1500? No, Hunter isn't paying. Not at all! OK. Thanks, daddy." With this, she hung up. Cena sighed. _The Team eXtreme wasn't kidding when they said she was pretty spoiled_.

"Joy… Joy…" Cena could hear Jeff mumbling in his sleep. Stacy laughed. Matt didn't say anything. He was just scribbling endlessly—looked like he didn't care if the school had to buy a new desk.

Minutes passed, and finally the bell rang. Students immediately woke up, and looked towards the ceiling, murmuring words like 'thank God'. They jumped out of their seats and left the class.

"Don't forget to do the homework, people! Exercise 6.3, page 25! Make up a dialogue between the characters!" he shouted out, smiling. "Use your imagination! We'll be doing some sketching tomorrow!" Unfortunately, his words couldn't be heard by the students—they didn't even care about the stupid class.

"Hey Cena, what are you doing afterschool?" Stacy asked.

Cena shrugged. "I dunno… probably just sleeping in," he answered. Stacy smiled.

"Do you want to do the homework together?" she offered. Cena gulped nervously—he didn't expect it. "Err…"

"I can come over your house, if you want," she grinned. Cena gritted his teeth.

"I'll… I'll think about it."

---------------------------

**The gym, after recess**

"The following contest is the telecast LIVE and it is for the Women's Championship tournament! Introducing first: From Toronto, Ontario… Trish Stratus!" Trish entered the ring with the _Rock N' Roll_ theme. But her face looked bitter.

"And her opponent, making her way down to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Christy Hemme!" The popular group cheered.

**Trish Stratus vs. Christy Hemme**

Trish got a side headlock takedown. Christy escaped the hold with a scissors to Trish's head. Trish got a _Jackknife Hold _for the two-count. The two divas stood up with Christy's arms around Trish's waist. The two turned around and Trish got a backslide for a two-count. Trish hit a forehand chop and a backhand chop followed by a DDT. Trish covered but only got a two-count. Trish tossed Christy to the turnbuckle and hit the _Stratusphere _(Handstand Hurracanrana). Trish picked Christy up and irish-whipped her to the ropes. Christy hung onto the ropes, getting away from a bicycle kick from Trish. Chrity hit a Legdrop and covered for a two-count. Christy picked Trish up and smashed her head first into the turnbuckle. Christy climbed up the turnbuckle and hit ten punches straight to Trish's head, followed by a monkey flip. Christy hooked the legs but only got a two-count. Christy hit a running Neckbreaker on the half-standing Trish. Christy got the inverted facelock on Trish and hit a neckbreaker drop. Christy covered but the ref was distracted by Chris Jericho, who came out of nowhere. Trish kicked out at what would be a two-count, meaning Jericho's distraction would be pointless. Trish got the school boy on the distracted Christy for the three-count!

**Result: **Trish Stratus def. Christy Hemme via pinfall

Trish, despite winning the tournament match, didn't seem too happy. Jericho smiled on the apron as Trish just won the match. Jericho went to raise Trish's arm up in the air but Trish backed away and slapped Jericho. Jericho's eyes widened and Trish left the ring. Other students looked bewildered.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt," The Rock said through the commentator's mic.

Results

**Stephanie McMahon def. Stacy Keibler via pinfall following the Stephanie bitchslap and a _Pedigree _**_(Double Underhook Facebuster)_**. The pinfall was scored at the 12-minute mark. Stephanie advanced to the second round where she would face Trish Stratus!**

**Victoria def. Molly Holly via pinfall following the _Widow's Peak _**_(Gory Neckbreaker)_ **at the 18-minute mark. Victoria advanced to the second round, where she would meet either Lita or Torrie Wilson!**

"The following contest is for the Women's Championship tournament! Introducing first: From Sanford, North Carolina, a part of the stable Team eXtreme… Lita!" Cena and Hardy Boyz were cheering on the sidelines, but Lita gave them a haughty look. When she looked at Cena, she scoffed and looked away.

"And her opponent, making her way down to the ring: From Boise, Idaho… Torrie Wilson!" As Torrie made her way off the stage (accompanied by the _Need A Little Time_ theme song), Kidman, London and the posse cheered very loudly.

"You go, babe!" Kidman yelled. Torrie smiled and blew him a kiss.

Both girls were on the ring now.

"Well, well… if it isn't the Miss Congeniality herself," Torrie said. "But judging by the look on your face, the name doesn't suit you very well anymore."

Lita gave her a sour look. And she slapped the conceited, self-centred Queen Bee.

**Lita vs. Torrie Wilson**

Lita gave Torrie a series of right hands before giving her a chest chop in the corner. Lita irish-whipped Torrie to the opposite corner, Torrie placed a foot on the bottom rope to stop her from touching the turnbuckle, Torrie turned around and Lita hit a dropkick. Lita covered for a two-count. Lita ran to the ropes but Kidman caught her feet and Lita fell to the mat face first. Torrie hooked the legs but only got a two-count. Torrie hit a vertical suplex followed by a DDT for a two-count. Torrie set Lita in a sitting position and hit a dropkick to the back. Torrie applied a front facelock and hit a DDT, followed by a neck snap. Kidman cheered on at ringside. Torrie went for a suplex but Lita countered with a small package but Torrie kicked out at two! Lita quickly followed it up with a choke submission. Torrie went to tap out but Candice Michelle came to the apron and distracted the ref. London interfered and broke the hold. London hit a _Powerbomb _and placed Torrie on top of Lita. The ref turned around and made a two-count as Lita got her shoulder up. Torrie picked Lita up and got a running neckbreaker for a two-count.

Torrie climbed the turnbuckle. Torrie hit a flying crossbody but Lita countered it for a two-count. Lita dodged a clothesline and hit a snap DDT. Lita climbed the turnbuckle. Lita hit a diving Hurracanrana from the top followed with a dropkick to the Torrie's lower spine. Lita quickly locked in a choke submission. Candice distracted the ref again and Kidman came off the top with a stunning _Shooting Star Press_, except that he missed. London went to hit an _Enzuiguri _on Lita but Lita ducked. Jeff came out of nowhere, came off the top turnbuckle and hit the _Whisper in the Wind _(Corkscrew Moonsault). Meanwhile, Matt hit the _Twist of Fate _(Front Facelock into Inverted Neckbreaker) on Kidman. Lita applied the submission hold again on Torrie. Candice and Joy were both on the apron, seemingly nuts at the interference of the Hardy Boyz. This kept the ref distracted. Cena came out and calmed the two down; meanwhile the ref got his focus back on the match and saw Torrie tap out!

**Result: **Lita def. Torrie Wilson via submission

Cena and the Hardy Boyz cheered again, but Lita didn't even look their way.

Women's Championship

2nd Round

Trish Stratus vs. Stephanie McMahon

Victoria vs. Lita

**Next: **Cruiserweight Championship

"Now it is time for the Cruiserweight Championship tournament! Introducing first from Tampa, Florida. Weighing in 212 lbs, Dean Malenko!"

Malenko, a graduate, came back to participate in the Cruiserweight Championship tournament.

"Introducing his opponent, making his way down to the ring from Mexico City, Francisco Pantoja Islas, Super Crazy!"

**Dean Malenko vs. Super Crazy**

Malenko got a side headlock. Super Crazy escaped with a back suplex. Malenko would fall to three arm drag takedowns, the last one followed with an arm lock. Malenko stood up and switched and hit a german suplex. Malenko covered but Super Crazy got his shoulders up, Malenko quickly locked in an arm bar. Super Crazy got his hand on the bottom rope. Malenko pulled Super Crazy to the middle of the ring and locked in a bow and arrow hold. Super Crazy rolled and got a ground headlock and hooked the legs for a two-count. Super Crazy kept the headlock. Malenko stood up and pushed Super Crazy to the ropes. Super Crazy came off with a clothesline, Malenko ducked, kicked Super Crazy in the gut and got a Sit-out _Butterfly Powerbomb _(Double Underhook Powerbomb). Super Crazy's shoulders were on the ground and the ref made a two-count. Malenko hit an arm drag and locked in a side camel clutch. Super Crazy rolled. Malenko's shoulders were on the ground and the ref made a nearfall. Malenko and Super Crazy stood up with Malenko keeping Super Crazy's head clutched and now Malenko had the side headlock. Super Crazy escaped with a back suplex followed by a boston crab. Malenko rolled over and locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_.

Malenko is the _Man of the Thousand Holds_, and there's no doubt about it. Super Crazy desperately tried to get to the ropes. Super Crazy's shoulders were on the ground and he was forced to lift his shoulders or he might get pinned. Super Crazy had to keep his shoulders up despite the pain. Super Crazy went to reverse the hold but Malenko blocked the reversal by turning over. Super Crazy grabbed the bottom rope, and Malenko was forced to let go of the hold. Malenko kicked Super Crazy on the knee and hit a vertical suplex. Malenko locked in the _Texas Cloverleaf _lethal submission hold. Malenko has established himself as one of the greatest technical wrestlers to ever graduate in WWE Academy. Super Crazy went to tap out but found a leg and countered the submission with a _Texas Cloverleaf _of his own. Malenko grabbed the ropes quickly.

Super Crazy went to hit a _Powerbomb _but Malenko countered it into a facebuster. Malenko locked in a _Sharpshooter_. Super Crazy refused to give up and grabbed the ropes. Malenko pulled Super Crazy back in the ring and turned the _Sharpshooter _into a modifed _Texas Cloverleaf_. The legs were cloverleafed but Malenko's left knee was on Super Crazy's back and his right knee was on the back of the neck. Malenko pulled over, causing more pain. This version seemed to be more painful than the regular _Texas Cloverleaf_. Malenko reversed the cloverleaf into a reverse leg lock. Super Crazy turned over and stood up and applied a leg lock with his knee on the back of Malenko's knee. Malenko crawled and got his hand on the bottom rope. Super Crazy went for a suplex but Malenko landed on his feet, kicked to the gut and hit a _Brainbuster_ suplex. Super Crazy quickly stood up, shaking off the _Brainbuster _and came off the 2nd rope with a _Moonsault_ on the standing Malenko! Super Crazy ran and climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a _Moonsault _on the half-standing Malenko. Malenko as down and Super Crazy came off with another _Moonsault _from the top but Malenko got his shoulders up at an EXTREMELY NEARFALL!

Super Crazy couldn't believe it. Super Crazy hit a _Double Underhook Piledriver_ and climbed the turnbuckle. He came off with a _Moonsault_. He climbed another turnbuckle and came off with another _Moonsault_. Super Crazy climbed the third turnbuckle and came off with another _Moonsault_, except this time Malenko had his knees up! Malenko hooked in the _Texas Cloverleaf _hold and Super Crazy, suffering an internal injury, tapped out the second Malenko applied the cloverleaf.

**Result: **Dean Malenko def. Super Crazy

Super Crazy was carried with a stretcher and blood poured out from his mouth. Malenko coldly stared and left.

Result

**Paul London def. X-Pac via pinfall following a backslide at the 18-minute mark. London will meet a former graduate Dean Malenko. **

**Juventud def. Tajiri via pinfall following a school boy after dodging the _Buzzsaw Kick _**_(Roundhouse Kick)_**. The pinfall as scored at the 25-minute mark. Juventud will take on the winner of the match between Psicosis and Rey Mysterio.**

**Rey Mysterio def. Psicosis via pinfall following a Hurracanrana pin out of nowhere at the 19-minute mark. **

**Spike Dudley def. Nunzio via pinfall following the _Dudley Dog _**_(Springboard Inverted Neckbreaker)_** at the 20-minute mark. Spike****will take on either Funaki or Scotty 2 Hotty.**

**Scotty 2 Hotty def. Funaki via pinfall following the _Worm _**_(Augmented Forearm Chop)_ **at the 12-minute mark.**

**Jamie Noble def. Akio via submission following the _Guillotine choke _at the 14-minute mark.**

**Billy Kidman def. Shannon Moore via pinfall following the _Shooting Star Press_ at the 9-minute mark. **

Cruiserweight Championship

2nd Round

Dean Malenko vs. Paul London

Juventud vs. Rey Mysterio

Spike Dudley vs. Scotty 2 Hotty

Jamie Noble vs. Billy Kidman

"The following contest is for the United States Championship! Introducing first: From Toronto, Canada, weighing in 230 lbs… Chris Jericho!" _Break the Walls Down _theme was played, and some people clapped.

Jericho ran to the apron, pounding his chest and shouted, "I'm the KING OF THE WORLD!" He glanced at Trish, who didn't even look his way. Rubbing his sore cheek, he got inside the ring.

But Jericho's theme didn't last long. It was replaced by a heavy, dark tune. Cena and the others looked to the screen and saw Michaelangelo's David, and a huge writing _Masterpiece_ was spelt. People oohed and aahed as the picture of curtains unveiled a figure—none other than _The Masterpiece_ himself: Chris Masters. He stood up, taking off his red glittery jacket, and made his way down the ring.

"And introducing the opponent: From Santa Monica, California … weighing in 280 lbs… _The Masterpiece_, Chris Masters!" Chris Masters grinned confidently. Students (even the ones from _RAW_!) booed him loudly. He made a face at them. "I'm a work of art," he muttered proudly to himself, showing off the biceps.

**Chris Jericho vs. Chris Masters**

Jericho quickly hit right fists right onto Masters' face. Jericho hit two chest chops. Jericho irish-whipped Masters and hit a clothesline. Jericho hit multiple clotheslines until Masters caught him in the fujiwara armbar takedown. Jericho flipped and got a side headlock. Masters hit a back suplex. Masters covered for a two-count. Masters went for suplex but Jericho landed on his feet, pushed Masters against the ropes and came off with a roll-up. Masters kicked out at two. Jericho hit a running _Enzuiguri_. Masters fell stunned to the ropes. Jericho ran to the ropes and drove his knees onto the back of the neck. Jericho went for _Lionsault _(Springboard Moonsault) to finish things off quickly but Masters rolled away. Jericho landed on his feet and Masters quickly locked in the _Master Lock _(Swinging Full Nelson)! Jericho desperately tried to get to the ropes but Masters lifted Jericho up in the air and trapped him in the center of the ring. Jericho was fading away. The ref lifted Jericho's arm up and let it drop. It's over… no! Jericho lifted his arm up! Jericho quickly worked on getting the hold off. Masters applied more and more pressure but Jericho somehow grabbed the back of Masters' head and drove Masters' jaw to the back of his head. Masters turned around, grabbing his jaw. Jericho was free from the _Master Lock_! Masters turned around. Jericho grabbed Masters' leg and locked _The Walls of Jericho _(Boston Crab) for the submission victory!

**Result: **Chris Jericho def. Chris Masters via submission

Jericho hooted in triumph, and took one last look at Trish before leaving the gym.

United States Championship results

**Carlito def. Johnny Parisi via pinfall following the _Overdrive _neckbreaker at the 11-minute mark.**

**Big Show def. Snitsky via pinfall following a _Chokeslam _at the 15-minute mark.**

**Hardcore Holly def. Matt Morgan via pinfall following an _F-5 ­_counter into the _Alabama Slam_ at the 17-minute mark. **

**Steven Richards def. Simon Dean via pinfall following the _Stevie Kick _**_(Super Kick) _**and the _Stevie-T _**_(Double Arm DDT)_** at the 11-minute mark.**

**Chris Benoit def. Vito via submission following a _Double Arm DDT _counter into the _Crippler Crossface _at the 13-minute mark.**

**Orlando Jordan def. Matt Striker via pinfall after Orlando hooked the tights at the 17-minute mark.**

United States Championship

2nd round

Chris Jericho vs. Carlito

Big Show vs. Hardcore Holly

Steven Richards vs. Chris Benoit

Orlando Jordan vs. Heidenreich

"The following contest is for the World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first: Cameron, North Carolina… at the combined weight of 248 lbs… The Hardy Boyz!" Not accompanied by Lita (who preferred to stay in her seat) but by Cena instead, Matt raised his hand in the V-1 signal while Jeff did his funky, but cool dance. They made their way to the ring enthusiastically.

"And their opponents: From Los Angeles, California… at the combined weight of 420 lbs… accompanied by Melina… M… N… M!" Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro grinned cockily, while Melina smiled very confidently just like any celebrity would.

**MNM vs. The Hardy Boyz**

Matt and Mercury will start things off. Mercury got a side headlock. Matt escaped and Mercury came off the ropes with a shoulder block. Mercury ran to the ropes, hopped over Matt but was caught in an arm drag. Matt hit another arm drag takedown. Matt hit a standing dropkick and covered for a two-count. Matt climbed the turnbuckle and Mercury quickly hit Matt, causing him to land on the turnbuckle groin first. Mercury hit a _Frankensteiner _(Top-rope Hurracanrana) and in the position, grabbed Matt's legs for the count but only got a two-count. Mercury locked up with Matt again and got a guillotine choke and tagged Nitro. Mercury hit a neckbreaker and Nitro hit a standing _Shooting Star Press_. Nitro hooked the legs but Cena seemed to be distracting the ref. Jeff broke up the pinfall and knocked Mercury off the apron. Now Melina was distracting the ref, complaining. She pointed out to Cena but Cena acted as if he doesn't know what she was talking about. Jeff dropkicked Nitro over the ropes. Jeff irish-whipped Matt over the ropes and Matt went with a plancha on both Mercury and Nitro.

The ref was now focused back in the match and sent Jeff to the tag rope. The ref started to make the countout count. At the count of 6, Melina sent Nitro back in the ring. Matt covered Nitro and Nitro kicked out at two. Matt hit a vertical suplex and tagged Jeff. The two did a double-dropkick and Jeff covered for a two-count. Jeff locked in the _Spine Line _(Texas Cloverleaf). Nitro couldn't reach the ropes and was about to tap out but Mercury broke the hold. Mercury quickly backed away but Cena grabbed one of Mercury's legs and Mercury fell to the mat face first. The ref, Mercury, and Melina were on Cena now. Meanwhile, Matt climbed the top turnbuckle and hit a diving Legdrop followed by a Legdrop to groin from Jeff. While they're at it, they did the _Poetry in Motion _double-team and Matt followed it up by hitting a running neckbreaker drop on Nitro. Jeff hit an enzuiguri on Mercury from behind and Mercury went flying over the top rope and onto Melina. Matt hit the _Twist of Fate _(Front Facelock into Inverted Neckbreaker) followed by Jeff's _Swanton Bomb_. Jeff covered for the three-count.

**Result: **The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) def. MNM (Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro via pinfall

Mercury grabbed a steel chair and tried to take his disappointment by destroying Matt and Jeff. Mercury charged with the chair but was caught by Matt's _Side Effect _(Modified Side Slam). The Hardy Boyz celebrated with Cena.

Results

**Ric Flair & Batista def. Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin: **Batista hit a _Spinebuster _on Shelton followed by the _Batista Bomb _(Sit-down Powerbomb). Flair got Charlie Haas in his own _Haas of Pain _(Inverted Reverse Figure-Four Leg Lock) for the submission victory.

**Eddie Guerrero & Chavo Guerrero def. Hurricane & Rosey: **Eddie lied down after making a chair shot noise and tossed a steel chair onto Hurricane's hand with Rosey behind him. Chavo was distracting the ref. The ref turned around and Chavo told him that he saw the whole thing, the chair shot…. Not! Eddie got the school boy on Hurricane out of nowhere and hooked the tights for leverage to get the win.

**Eugene & William Regal def. Billy & Chuck: **Regal ducked a super kick from Chuck, nailing Billy in the process. Regal kicked Chuck on the leg and got the _Regal Cutter _(Neckbreaker Drop). Eugene hit the _Atomic Leg Drop _on Billy to pick up the win.

**Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley def. Kenzo Suzuki & Rene Dupree: **Bubba got the _Bubba Bomb _(Sit-out Full Nelson Slam) on Suzuki to take him out. After nailing Dupree with a lifting reverse DDT, D-Von picked him up in the flapjack and Bubba caught Dupree with the _Bubba Cutter _(Inverted Neckbreaker) for the 3-D (Dudley Death Drop) for the win.

**Viscera & Val Venis def. Doug Basham & Danny Basham: **Val Venis took Doug out with a _Spinebuster_. Danny tried the _Brain Damage _(Chokebomb) on Viscera but couldn't budge him. Viscera picked Danny up in a Chokebomb of his own and nailed Danny with it. Danny's shoulders were on the ground and Val Venis came off the top with the _Money Shot _(Top-rope Splash) and Viscera got the three-count.

**Edge & Christian def. Sylvain Greiner & Robert Conway: **Edge double-speared Greiner and Conway in the corner. Edge and Christian hit a double-elevated DDT on the legal man Conway to pick up the win.

World Tag Team Championship

2nd round

Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy vs. Ric Flair & Batista

Eugene & William Regal vs. Eddie Guerrero & Chavo Guerrero

Viscera & Val Venis vs. Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley

Edge & Christian passed second round

WWE Championship results

**The Rock def. Tyson Tomko: **After a _Spinebuster_, Tomko prepared to nail the big boot to The Rock. Tomko ran but hit the turnbuckle as The Rock ducked. Tomko's leg was tangled with the rope as a result. The Rock waited from behind and got the _Rock Bottom _(Side Slam) for the three-count!

**Triple H def. Shawn Michaels: **Triple H ducked a _Sweet Chin Music _(Super Kick) and hit a second _Pedigree _(Double Underhook Facebuster) and covered for the three-count.

**Kurt Angle def. Rikishi: **Kurt Angle dodged a _Rump Shaker _and gave Rikishi the _Angle Slam _(Elevated Spinning Back Suplex). Kurt covered but only got a two-count. Kurt went for another _Angle Slam _but Rikishi switched and went for a super kick from behind. Kurt turned around and caught Rikishi's leg and applied the ankle lock for the submission victory.

"The following contest is for the WWE Championship tournament. Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in 260 lbs… John Cena!

Cena entered with his _Word Life _theme and threw his cap and shirt away.

"Introducing his opponent residing in New York City, weighing in 297 lbs… John Bradshaw Layfield!"

JBL entered the ring with his limousine (A/N: How would you fit that in the gym?) and his Cabinet, along with the _Longhorn _theme song.

**John Cena vs. John Bradshaw Layfield**

JBL got a side headlock on Cena. Cena escaped with a back suplex and JBL quickly backed away to the corner. Cena hit multiple fists straight to the abdomen and hit shoulder thrusts to the gut of JBL. Cena irish-whipped JBL to the corner. Cena charged with a clothesline, JBL dodged it. JBL ran to the ropes and came off with the _Clothesline From Hell _(running clothesline) but Cena lifted him up in the _F-U _(Standing Fireman's Carry Slam). JBL countered with a backslide and placed his feet on the ropes for leverage, which went undetected by the ref. Cena kicked out at two. JBL hit a chest chop to Cena and few right hands. JBL irish-whipped Cena to the ropes. Cena ducked a clothesline and hit a shoulder block. Cena ran to the ropes and came off with another shoulder block Cena irish-whipped JBL to the turnbuckle and hit ten punches straight to the head. JBL got the _Powerbomb _on Cena with the position. JBL covered but only got a two-count. JBL protested to the ref. JBL hit fists right to Cena's face. JBL picked Cena up and hit a powerful knee strike right to the temples. JBL irish-whipped Cena to the corner. JBL went for a clothesline but Cena countered with a back elbow. Cena jumped the turnbuckle and hit a flying shoulder block. Cena covered and got a two-count.

Cena ran to the ropes but Doug Basham grabbed his legs. JBL got the school boy and hooked the tights but Cena was still able to kick out. Cena kicked JBL in the gut and hit a vertical suplex and covered for a two-count. Cena hit another vertical suplex followed by a body slam. Cena came off the ropes and hit an elbow drop. Cena hit three more elbow drops before covering for a two-count. Cena irish-whipped JBL to the ropes, JBL reversed and JBL caught Cena in _The Last Call _(Modified Fallaway Slam). JBL hit a DDT followed by three swinging neckbreakers. JBL hooked the legs but only got a two-count. JBL set Cena up in the _Powerbomb_. Confidence rises. JBL stalled and this allowed Cena to capitalize with a back body drop. Cena hit multiple clotheslines and irish-whipped JBL to the ropes and hit a sit-out hip toss. Cena taunted JBL to get up and JBL stood up and got the _Throw Back _(Standing Neck Snap into Inverted Neckbreaker). Cena hit the _Spinning-Out Side Slam _and taunted, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"

Cena ran to the ropes but Orlando caught his foot. Cena kicked it off and the ref banned Orlando from the ringside and told the other refs to escort him. JBL walked into a fisherman suplex. Cena continued and got the _Five-Knuckle Shuffle _(Fist Drop). Cena covered but only got a two-count. Cena picked JBL up in the _F-U_. Danny Basham came up to the apron and distracted the ref. Doug Basham, from behind, grabbed the ring bell and hit Cena in the back with it. JBL got a backslide following the _F-U _counter for the three-count.

**Result: **John Bradshaw Layfield def. John Cena via pinfall

JBL went to hit a _Powerbomb _but the Hardy Boyz stormed the ring. Matt and Jeff hit right hands onto JBL and the Basham Brothers, knocking them down at different times. The two sent the Bashams over the ropes. JBL gave both Matt and Jeff a low blow and grabbed some brass knuckles. JBL went to hit Cena with it but Cena dodged it and hit the _F-U_. Cena got the brass knuckles on and hit JBL straight on the face with it. Cena raised the brass knuckles and the audience cheered.

More WWE Championship results

**Undertaker def. Kevin Nash: **Undertaker kicked out of a _Jackknife _(Release Powerbomb). Nash went for another one but The Undertaker countered with a big back body drop. Undertaker got a second _Chokeslam _in the match and somehow got _The Last Ride _(Elevated Powerbomb) on the 340-pounder! Though imperfect, it still was as devastating! Undertaker covered and got the three-count. After the match, Undertaker nailed Nash with the _Tombstone Piledriver _(Reverse Piledriver) to knock him out.

The Austin chant was getting louder and louder. _Is he really THAT popular? _Cena wondered.

"Yeah. He had some differences with the Principal, Mr. McMahon. He was recorded in the history of this college as the first one to have ever stood up for Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMahon himself isn't so bad in my opinion…" Jeff commented.

"But wait 'till you see his finishing move, the _Stone Cold Stunner_," said Matt.

"It's devastating," Jeff continued.

"And _stunning_," Matt followed it up.

"Hey guys, I've seen it. Remember yesterday?" Cena tried to get these two to remember.

"Right. But you haven't seen its true powers," Matt shot back.

"So far all the WWE Championship matches have been both good and entertaining, so I wonder how this one would turn out, especially with Austin in it," Jeff wondered.

"Should not be bad. Oh yeah Cena, you should ask Mr. McMahon for a rematch. You were screwed," said Matt.

"Go now. The match hasn't started yet," Jeff said eagerly.

"Ok, fine. But can you guys at least accompany me?" Cena asked.

"Nope. We don't want to miss Steve Austin," both answered at the same time.

"Some friends," Cena said sarcastically—though he didn't really mean it. He left his seat and walked down the hall. Suddenly he forgot which way Mr. McMahon's office was located. Then he saw a blonde girl.

"Hey, you! Can I ask you where…" The girl turned around. Cena blinked. It was Stacy! "Where is Mr. McMahon's office?" Stacy smiled at this question.

"You see the admin office? And you see the steps near it? If you climb the steps, then you'll be able to reach his office," she pointed to the administration office.

Cena grinned, and flashed a thumbs-up to Stacy, who was waving back at him and walked back to the gym. "Thanks!" But as he ran, he didn't see Ric Flair taking out a Pepsi can of a vending machine. He dropped his can, and narrowed his eyes at Cena.

In the office, Cena looked directly at Vince McMahon, who was sitting comfortably in his seat. Vince looked up from the newspaper he was busily reading.

"What do you want, Cena?" he asked, returning his eyes on the newspaper again.

"I've been screwed!" Cena protested, talking straightforward to the point.

---------------------------

Kennedy entered the ring and rudely snatched the mic off the announcer's hands, who was about to announce his entrance. He made a face at the announcer, who seemed pissed off, and introduced himself: "Ladies and Gentlemen, your next contest is scheduled for one fall with a twenty-minute time-limit, introducing myself," he took a deep breath, "and without further ado I weigh in tonight at an astonishing 244 pounds, I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Mister Ken-ne-dy..." he paused. "……Ken-ne-dy." Students booed at him.

Then a shattering glass noise could be heard through the arena. People cheered loudly, and Kennedy frowned. Austin entered the ring, wearing a vest with a picture of a skull and the writing _Bullet Proof_. He climbed the turnbuckle and raised middle fingers.

"Introducing my opponent from…" Kennedy announced, but before he could say anything Austin snatched the mic off his hands.

"Shut yer trap, you ungrateful son of a bitch," Austin yelled at the stunned Kennedy. People cheered as a response.

Kennedy, frustrated, raised two middle fingers straight in the face of the calm Austin. Austin looked to his left. He looked back at Kennedy, kicked him in the gut and got him in the _Stone Cold Stunner_! Austin raised middle fingers and shook them in Kennedy's face over and over again. The ref signed for the bell to ring as a sign of the match start.

**Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Ken Kennedy**

Austin covered. 1… 2… 3…!

**Result: **Stone Cold Steve Austin def. Ken Kennedy via pinfall

The 'Glass Shattered'. Austin raised his middle fingers and celebrated with beer toasting. Unfortunately, Cena missed all of this…

**What will Vince do—will he give Cena his rematch? Will Cena agree to do the homework with Stacy afterschool (hoping that Randy won't catch them red-handed)? Why did Ric Flair act so surprised near the vending machine? Will Cena agree to do the homework with Stacy afterschool? Also, the popular group is getting their revenge on Lita… what will the Hardy Boyz do? Second round of the tournament is coming up, pressure's on! Find out in the next chapter:_ Rejection and The One to Blame._**

**A/N: What can I say? My LONGEST chapter… so far. Don't forget to tell me which matches you want to see because I'll only be doing 1-2 matches for each round of each tournament. Starting from the next chapter, "body slam" will be referred as "scoop slam", depending on how the move is used. In 'scientific' terms, the _Stunner _would be a ¾-Facelock Jawbreaker, but the name _Stunner _has been the common name for the move…**

**Anyway, THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	10. Rejection and The One To Blame

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 10: Rejection and The One to Blame

"Look, Mr. McMahon… All I wanna say is that JBL didn't deserve to win in that match!" Cena complained to the calm-faced Vince McMahon.

"Well, Cena… I should say that you've tried your best in that match against JBL. But I can't give you a rematch! It will be a bias and will also disrupt the ongoing of the tournament!" Vince said. "Sorry. Can't do," he said, focusing his eyes at the gym telecast. Before Cena could say anything, Trish barged in the office with a mad expression.

"Mr. McMahon! I have a request for you!" she said. She didn't look at Cena.

"Oh great. Another student asking a favour from me," Vince rolled his eyes.

Trish ignored his remark. "Can you _please_ ban Jericho from ringside?" Cena was shocked at this; so was Vince.

"And may I ask why, Miss Stratus? I believe he was actually helping you out there," Vince said, rather confused. "The tournament rules state that cheating is not a problem, as long as the legal ref doesn't catch you cheating." Trish's eyes widened, and Cena had a disbelieved look—he couldn't have a rematch with JBL since the ref didn't catch Doug Basham hitting him with the ring bell. Trish sighed in exasperation, and she sat in the large couch next to Vince's desk.

"Which, by the way, reminds us of the old saying: Two heads are better than one," Vince chuckled, and this made Cena and Trish even more pissed. "Why don't we just put on the replay…"

"But I was able kicked out without the need of his distraction, so I would've won the match anyways!" Trish wouldn't give up.

"Or… would you?" Vince asked, a scary expression on his face. Suddenly the room turned dark and a light shone to his face, making it even scarier. And what was even odder, _Beethoven's 5th Symphony_ started playing in the background. Trish and Cena gulped. But Vince frowned. "Cena," he looked at the new guy. Cena (who was leaning on the wall) flinched, and realised that he had accidentally turned off the light switch with his elbow.

"Sorry," he grinned uneasily and turned it on again. By this time Vince's scary expression already disappeared. Trish gritted her teeth. The Principal clicked the PLAY button on a VHS remote.

"Yeah. We see here Christy hit a reverse _Twist of Fate_ on Trish, then you can see Jericho coming up to the apron. Christy pinned Trish and we see Trish kick out at what I would consider—I believe what everyone considered, too—a two-count. Then Trish got the school boy roll-up, and got the three-count. But I don't see anything unusual here," Cena stated play-by-play.

Vince clicked the REWIND button, then PAUSE. "You see here?" Vince pointed.

"Oh!" Cena exclaimed. _Christy told the ref to get his focus back on the match!_

"As you see, this distracts Christy Hemme, who would receive a school boy pin for a loss," Vince explained.

"But I would have won anyway!" Trish protested.

"Would you? That neckbreaker manoeuvre from Christy gave her a huge momentum in the match-up and if she stayed focus, she would win!" Vince's eyes widened, yelling at the top of his lungs. Trish bit her lips. "Accept it, you goddamn bitch. Jericho is not to be banned. Oh yeah, but it's not your fault really, blame it on the guy. There's nothing I could do about banning this guy from ringside. You can make good use of him you know, I think he likes you." Vince grinned, and Trish scoffed.

Cena's eyebrow twitched at the sound of 'nothing I could do about banning'. _Vince certainly has the power to do so!_ "What about me rematch?" Cena asked.

Vince turned around. "Oh, right." He smiled; Cena felt hopeful. "No."

---------------------------

**At Cena's apartment, 4:10pm**

Cena cleared his throat. Stacy was carrying her textbooks, entering his apartment room. She smiled at the nervous Cena. "Shall we start, then?" She sat down and laid her books open at the homework page. Cena grabbed her some Pepsi from the fridge and placed the cans on the study desk. Stacy grinned. 'Thanks."

"No… no problem," Cena answered. He opened his own textbook.

"You've got a cool place," Stacy smiled. "My own place isn't as big, so I sleep over Randy's more often." Cena gulped.

"Uhh… Why don't we just start doing the homework now?" _I don't wanna hear anything about you and Randy_, Cena thought agitatedly. Stacey giggled.

"OK… so, Exercise 6.3, page 25?"

Minutes passed, and by the time they finished, Cena was already asleep. His head was rested on the desk—seeing this, Stacey laughed quietly to herself. _He's cute_, she thought. She ran her fingers through Cena's hair and kissed him softly on the forehead—right when the Hardy Boyz barged in the room.

"Hey, Cena! We brought some—" The Hardy Boyz, who were holding up packets of chips and DVDs, stopped on the doorway. They dropped their jaws in bewilderment at the sight. Stacy blushed, feeling awkward.

"Err… Me and Cena just finished our homework, and uhh…" Stacy glanced at Cena, who was still asleep, "since you two are in our class as well, do you want to do the homework together?" Matt and Jeff didn't reply. Their jaws were still dropped.

"Look, why don't I just go home…" Stacy said, red-faced. She packed all her stuff and made her way to the door.

"No, stay," Matt said. He grabbed her arm. Jeff motioned her to sit on the couch. Stacy gulped.

"Now," Jeff began, "tell us what happened." He looked directly into Stacy's eyes, and this made the girl anxious.

"Err…" Stacy found it hard to answer this question. "… we finished the homework, and I found it cute seeing him asleep like that." _What a silly answer! _Stacy thought. _But at least I was being honest_.

"May we remind you that you've still got Randy?" Matt narrowed his eyes. Jeff smirked.

Stacy laughed nervously. "Hey, it was just a peck on the forehead…"

"Of course it was," Jeff said. Matt snorted. "We're not just talking about that, but also the idea of doing homework together here in the first place!"

"Look, it's not that we are jealous or anything… It's just that if Randy finds out, Cena is not the only one who'll get in trouble, but us as well," Matt explained.

Stacy gritted her teeth. "I know. He's a very jealous guy," she said. _He finds out about this and maybe he'll beat Cena up with a single RKO!_ She shuddered. _And not to mention what the _Evolution _might do, especially Batista_.

"No. No one can find out about this," Stacy said.

"No one _will_ find out about this," Matt declared, sounding determined. Jeff looked at Cena, who was still asleep. "Yeah."

---------------------------

**At recess (matches were postponed until period 3), Juniors Quad**

"So," Jeff asked Matt, "should we tell Cena about the whole thing? You know, so he won't be surprised if Randy suddenly attacks him."

Matt shook his head. "I don't know… But we promised Stacy, right?" _Stacy will also get in trouble_, he thought. _Why does Randy have to be such a jealous guy?_

Suddenly Cena jumped next to him. The Hardy Boyz were stunned. "Promise Stacy what?" he asked, handing each of the brothers a Pepsi.

"Oi, Cena!" The Hardy Boyz gulped. _That voice…_

Cena turned around, looking confused. Randy Orton was walking towards him. Stacy was by his side, looking panicked and worried. Behind them, the _Evolution_ had a cold look on their faces.

"Randy, come on!" Stacy begged, gripping Randy's red shirt. But Randy was firm, and he dragged Stacy along with her all the way.

"Guys, guys…" Cena said, "… what's going on?" By this point Randy was standing just 2 cm away from his face.

"Why, you ask?" Randy said, clenching his fists. Cena was surprised. The Hardy Boyz and Stacy looked very worried, while the _Evolution_ looked mad. "_Why_?" Randy hissed. Cena tilted his head.

"No, honestly, I don't know…" He cringed as Randy delivered a punch—missed—which cracked the wall behind him. Stacy covered her mouth, and the Hardy Boyz were shocked. Triple H smirked and Ric Flair cheered, while Batista clapped.

"Now why don't we just get into business, _stealer_?" yelled Randy. He had an infuriated expression on his face.

_How did he know about Stacy and Cena?_ Matt thought, and suspiciously looked at Ric Flair, who was grinning proudly.

"_Stealer_?" Cena asked. "For God's sake, Randy, why don't you just tell me what's actually going on rather than accusing me of something I don't even know about?" He looked challengingly at Randy.

Randy scoffed, and yanked Stacy's hand. Stacy yelped. "Ouch! Randy…"

"You were trying to steal her from me, weren't you!" Randy asked furiously. Cena's eyes widened, looking bewildered. The Hardy Boyz were stunned, and the _Evolution_ nodded in agreement.

"Are… are you saying that I'm stealing Stacy off you!" Cena asked, still in bewilderment.

"You're very smart, Cena…" Randy smirked. "… as a new guy on the block, you already messes with the most feared gang in the history of this school." He turned around and looked impressively at the other _Evolution _members, who were cracking knuckles and flexing muscles. "Very smart."

"Whoa, Randy," Cena said, trying to restrain Randy. "I wasn't trying to do anything…" He glanced at Stacy. "I mean, we were just doing the homework together, in my apartment."

"The key word here is _we_, Randy—Cena's talking about _him_ and Stacy," Ric whispered to Randy.

"And the word _together_," suggested Triple H. "Him and Stacy _together_."

"In _his_ apartment," said Batista, nodding. All these comments were heating Randy up. Randy glared at Cena.

"Hey, hey…" Cena said. The Hardy Boyz looked at each other in panic, but there was nothing they could do. They didn't want to get involved in this whole love triangle thing in the first place. Stacy bit her lips nervously.

"Oi, oi! Back off!" Randy, Cena and the others turned around and looked at Stephanie McMahon. She walked over to Cena. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh… Stephanie…" Randy smiled, and nudged Triple H with his elbow—hard.

"Look, Steph… babe…," Triple H grinned sneakily at Stephanie. "We were just trying to teach Cena a lesson." He looked at Cena. "A damn well _good _lesson."

"Yeah, not to steal people's girlfriends," muttered Flair to Batista.

"Yeah, but you can't just pick a fight with Cena," Stephanie said. She looked at Cena.

"They're fighting over Stacy," Flair informed the Boss' daughter.

"Stacy, eh?" Stephanie smiled knowingly at Stacy, who was looking very upset. "Alright. If you guys want a match, let's have it!" Stephanie laughed. "Right here, right now—just before recess ends!"

Stacy, Cena and the Hardy Boyz gasped. Randy and the _Evolution_ sneered. "Yeah, bring it on!" shouted Randy at Cena. He flexed his muscles and stared at Cena arrogantly.

"But we can't have match unless Mr. McMahon—" protested Jeff, but was interrupted by Stephanie.

"But I _am_ a McMahon," Stephanie countered triumphantly. "Right? This means I have the right to put on matches."

"So, it's gonna be…" Randy stood in front of Cena, nose-to-nose. "… John Cena versus—" He stopped, and backed off. Then he pointed at Batista, and grinned cockily. "…Batista!"

Cena, Stacy and the Hardy Boyz were in shock. Stephanie raised her eyebrows, and Triple H slapped Ric Flair a high-five.

"Ba-Batista?" stuttered Cena. "Why do I have to battle Batista!" _What have I done, anyway?_ Cena though, confused.

"Oh, yes!" Stephanie grinned. "And it's not just going to be any normal singles match." She pointed to the gym. "It's going to be: John Cena vs. Batista in a 15-minute Iron Man Match!"

"WHAT?" All of them gasped. But they turned around and found Stone Cold Steve Austin standing behind them with a mic in his hand. "WHAT? WHA—Oh, right. Right. I'll go now," Austin grinned and walked away. Cena and the others returned their focus on Stephanie again.

"But that's not all," Stephanie shook a finger at them. "It's going to be a match with Stacy Keibler as the Special Guest Referee!" Again, this was met with huge gasps.

"But… why me?" Stacy asked, panic. She glanced at Cena and Randy.

"Because, my dear, you're the girl they're fighting over," Stephanie winked mischievously. Without anymore protests and complains, she led them to the gym.

---------------------------

"Now, Jericho, I know that you're thinking about helping me again in the next round of the Women's Championship," Trish said. Jericho nodded.

"Trish, I helped you yesterday," Jericho smiled. "And you won!" He spread his arms, grinning now. "Christy was nothing compared to you!"

Trish glared at Jericho and looked away. "I _don't_ want you to interfere in my next match against Stephanie McMahon!" With this, she walked off.

"But she's got _Evolution_ backing her up!" Jericho shouted, but Trish covered her ears.

---------------------------

"OK. Are we ready?" Stephanie asked, clapping her hands together. The match was linked to a personal matter, so no students other than the related people were allowed to enter the gym and watch.

"Right," Cena slapped himself. He shook his hands, and threw the Pepsi can away. _Why do I have to do this, anyway? What did I do?_ he frowned at the though. _What _is _an Iron Man Match, anyway?_

"Wait, wait!" Matt said. He held up both of his hands. "Why 15 minutes?"

"Because Batista participates in the tournaments, duh!" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He cannot take too much damage. 15 minutes should do."

The arena turned dark, and _Evolution_'s theme, _Line In The Sand_, blared through the speakers of the near-empty gym. Batista came out, flexing his huge muscles, and Randy Orton clapped. Ric Flair made hail gestures, while Triple H whistled.

"The following contest is the 15-minute Iron Man Match! Here are the rules: If a wrestler scores a pinfall, submission, DQ, or countout, the match will continue until the 15-minute time limit expires. The one that has the higher score wins. Making his way to the ring, from Washington, D.C.; weighing in 317 lbs… 'The Animal' Batista!" Stacy announced.

"This is bad," Jeff stated.

"Very bad," Matt agreed.

"…Not only is Batista big and powerful, his _Batista Bomb _is a real killer. Nearly as powerful as three _Stone Cold Stunner_s put together," Jeff added, and this made Cena even more nervous. On the ring, Stacy looked as anxious as Cena.

"He hits it, you're gone. More than ten falls might be scored," Matt said. Cena shook his head. _Why am I so nervous?_

After Batista got in the ring, Cena's theme came on. Cena stood up from his seat, and held his hands up in his trademark taunt. The Hardy Boyz cheered. Stacy wanted to, but couldn't, as Randy might be watching her. Cena climbed to the ring.

"And standing on the ring, from West Newsbury, Massachusetts: weighing in 248 lbs… John Cena!" Stacy announced loudly.

**John Cena vs. Batista **-Iron Man Match w/ Special Guest Referee Stacy Keibler

Batista got a side headlock on Cena. Cena went for a back suplex but Batista stayed on his feet, refusing to get suplexed. Batista hit an elbow to Cena's chest. Batista covered and got a two-count. Batista hit a powerful scoop slam followed by a big splash. Batista covered and got a two-count. Seemingly a slow count from referee Stacy Keibler. Batista stared suspiciously at Stacy so Stacy asked innocently, "What?"

Batista got Cena in a front facelock. He lifted Cena up in the air in a suplex. He kept Cena in the air for 20 seconds before slamming Cena on his back. Cena grabbed his back in pain. Stacy, the ref, asked Cena if he wants to give up. Cena, of course, refused. Batista tossed Cena to a corner and hit multiple shoulder thrusts right to the gut. Batista lifted Cena by the head and slammed Cena back first. Batista covered but only got a two-count. Batista irish-whipped Cena to the ropes and hit a powerful shoulder tackle. Batista taunted with rap hand gesture, mocking Cena. Batista went to pick Cena up but Cena hit a punch straight to the abdomen. Cena hit another one. Cena hit a fist to Batista's forehead and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Batista came off the ropes and got a _Spinebuster _followed by a load of fists. Cena made a rap hand gesture and yelled. Cena went back to Batista and hit a side russian leg sweep. Cena covered but only got a one-count. Cena hit a right hand and sent Batista to a corner. Cena hit right hands to the side of Batista's face and thrusts his shoulder to the gut. Cena irish-whipped Batista to the opposite corner, Batista reversed. Cena came off the turnbuckle and got a big back body drop. Batista covered but only got a two-count.

Nearly 4 minutes have passed. Batista hit a double-handed _Chokeslam_. Batista lifted Cena and hit a sidewalk slam for a two-count.Batista hit right and left hands to Cena and kept on doing so but was forced to stop by Stacy. Cena covered his face with his hands. Again, Stacy's counts were too quick. Batista hit a big right hand before hitting another scoop slam. Batista clotheslined Cena over the ropes and irish-whipped him to the steel steps. Batista got back to the ring. Cena was down and might be out! After awhile, the audience (which there aren't many) realized that Stacy hasn't begun the countout count yet. Lack of referee skills? Or more than that? Randy stared at Stacy's face. At the seventh count, Cena got up and at the ninth count he made it back to the ring. Batista was there and hit a big right hand to the back of Cena. Batista went for a suplex but instead placed Cena in the turnbuckle. He climbed the turnbuckle and hit a superplex!

About 7 minutes have passed. Batista hooked the legs and got a nearfall. Now Batista wants Cena up. Cena stood up and turned around. Batista charged for a clothesline but Cena ducked. Batista hit the turnbuckle cover instead. Batista turned around; Cena ran to the ropes and came off for a shoulder block but Batista caught him with a _Spinebuster_. Now 8 minutes have passed. Batista set Cena in the _Batista Bomb _(Sit-down Powerbomb). Randy did a thumbs-up, then thumbs-down. Batista lifted Cena above his shoulders but Cena got away and got the school boy. 1… 2… 3…! **Cena 1 – Batista 0**

Batista's eyes widened and Randy didn't look too happy. Cena went to a corner for retreat. Nearly 9 minutes gone. Batista went to hit Cena but referee Stacy stopped him and told him to back it up. Everyone in the arena was shocked. Stacy should've just let Batista have a go at it! Batista ran to a corner and charged with a powerful clothesline. Cena came off and got a spine-crunching _Spinebuster_. Batista hit a running powerslam and set Cena in the _Batista Bomb _once again. Cena countered with a back body drop. Cena hit multiple clotheslines and hit a sit-out hip toss. Batista quickly got up and went for a clothesline at the unready Cena but Cena ducked and lifted Batista in the _F-U _(Standing Fireman's Carry Slam). Cena hit the _F-U _and hooked the legs. The Hardy Boyz went nuts! 1… 2… kickout! Stacy, The Hardy Boyz, and of course Cena couldn't believe it. But _Evolution _smiled and didn't seem to look surprised.

Cena lifted Batista in the _F-U _again and hit the move. Cena ran to the ropes and came off with the _Five-Knuckle Shuffle _(Fist Drop). Cena covered but Batista kicked out at barely a two-count! Batista's getting up. Cena ran to the ropes in frustration and came off for what would be a powerful shoulder block out of frustration, but Batista caught him with the _Spinebuster_. Batista set Cena in the _Batista Bomb_ (Sit-down Powerbomb). 13 minutes were gone. Batista lifted Cena above his shoulders and hit a powerful, bone-scrambling manoeuvre. Batista covered. 1… 2… 3…! **Cena 1 – Batista 1**. Batista covered again. 1… 2… 3…! **Cena 1 – Batista 2**. Cover again! 1… 2… 3… **Cena 1 – Batista 3**. Another cover, and for another three-count! **Cena 1 – Batista 4**. There were still about 80 seconds until the match is over. Batista covered again for another three-count. **Cena 1 – Batista 5**. Cover again, and for another pinfall. **Cena 1 – Batista 6**. _Evolution _and—surprisingly, Stephanie—tossed their heads back and laughed. Batista went for another cover. 1… 2… and Stacy stopped. Stacy bit her lip. _Evolution _didn't seem amused. Stacy shook her head, refusing to make another pinfall count. Furious, Batista lifted Stacy up and hit a _Spinebuster_.

That was the final straw. The Hardy Boyz got off their seat. Jeff and Matt stormed the ring but Batista and Triple H caught them with _Spinebuster_s. Ric Flair locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_ on Jeff to stop him from moving while Triple H tortured Matt with the _Indian Deathlock_. Randy walked slowly to Stacy, who was held by Batista. Stacy cried. Randy twitched his eyebrows and looked down. He seemed disappointed. But then he looked back at Stacy and delivered an _RKO_!

**Result: **No Contest

Cena opened his eyes. _Why, Stacy? You didn't have to…_

The bell rang, marking the end of recess. Stephanie stood up and smiled. She gave signals to _Evolution_ to go. "Hurry, before Daddy and the other students arrive for the tournaments." Batista, Triple H and Ric Flair nodded and stepped slowly off the ring. Randy took one last look at his (ex-)girlfriend… and spitted at her! Cena, Matt and Jeff were astonished, and Randy took off. Behind the windows of the gym, Lita saw everything that was happening and sighed.

---------------------------

"Now, it's time for the second round of the tournaments!" declared Vince loudly. Students cheered noisily, and Vince coughed. "OK, y'all can shut up now." The gym went silent. "Now, as I was saying, the second round is up now. In three days, the final round will be up. So, this will be the last round before we can all move on to the final round. Good luck to everybody. The first match is for the Women's Championship tournament!" Male students hooted and whistled.

"The following contest is for the Women's Championship tournament! Introducing first: From Toronto, Ontario… Trish Stratus!" announced Howard Finkel, following Trish's _Rock N' Roll_ theme. Trish raised her arm, and made her way down to the ring with a hopeful look on her face. _I hope Jericho stays out of this one_, she thought.

Once Trish got on the ring, Stephanie McMahon's theme _All Grown Up_ hit the arena. The Princess grinned cockily as _Evolution_ clapped and whistled.

**Trish Stratus vs. Stephanie McMahon**

The two locked up in the middle of the ring. After a few seconds, Stephanie backed away. Trish made a challenge signal with her hands. Stephanie backed away to the corner. Stephanie began to lock it up but then backed away. The ref seemed pissed off. Stephanie backed to a corner and whispered to all four _Evolution _members. Then they backed away after seemingly got the message from Stephanie. Trish hit a fist to Stephanie's back and hit a vertical suplex. Triple H got up to the apron, yelling to the ref. Behind the distracted ref's back, Batista ran and hit a powerful clothesline to Trish. Stephanie covered but only got a two-count. Stephanie protested. She continued and hit right hands to Trish. She hit a vertical suplex and covered for a two-count. Stephanie got Trish in a front facelock and hit a DDT. Stephanie covered but only got a two-count. Triple H protested. Behind the ref's back, Batista and Randy did a double-suplex on Trish, followed by an elbow drop from Stephanie. Stephanie hooked the legs but only got a two-count.

The odds were against Trish. Stephanie choked Trish with two hands and let go at the count of four. Stephanie choked Trish again and let go at three. Stephanie irish-whipped Trish to the corner. Stephanie charged for a clothesline but Trish hit a reverse elbow and got the sunset flip out of nowhere! Ric Flair got up the apron and distracted the ref. The ref decided to ban Flair from ringside. Flair went nuts and this gave Triple H the chance to break up the pin and hit an elbow drop to the back. Trish cried out in pain. Triple H set Trish up for the _Pedigree _but released her as the ref was about to turn around. By the time the ref focused back on the match, Triple H already got off the ring.

Stephanie hooked Trish's leg but Trish got her foot on the bottom rope. Stephanie dragged Trish to the middle of the ring and covered but only got a two-count. Stephanie went for a suplex but Trish countered with a suplex of her own. Both girls were down. Triple H got up to the apron and once again, distracted the referee. Behind the ref, Batista irish-whipped Trish to Randy and Randy hit a dropkick. Batista placed Stephanie on top of Trish and left the ring. The ref turned around and made a nearfall. Stephanie protested. Again, Randy interfered. Randy pulled Trish and choked her on the ropes. He let go after the ref got his focus back on the match. Stephanie hit a bitchslap to Trish.

Stephanie set Trish in the _Pedigree _(Double Underhook Facebuster). She went to hit the move but Trish countered with a back body drop. Stephanie slowly got up. She turned around and got the _Chick Kick _(Roundhouse Kick). Trish raised a single finger up in the air, signalling for the _Stratusfaction _(Springboard Bulldog). Trish grabbed Stephanie's head and went to the ropes but Batista pulled the ropes back. Trish, of course, wasn't prepared for this as she had targeted for her foot to touch the ropes slightly. Trish fell back first. The ref yelled at Batista. Batista was banned from ringside! Batista protested but decided to leave after the ref stated that Stephanie would be disqualified. At this reaction, the ref took away the bell sign hand gesture. Stephanie pinned Trish with her legs at the ropes for leverage, but the ref spotted it. Stephanie wanted Trish to get up. Trish started to get up and Stephanie came off the ropes for a _Bulldog_, but Trish ducked. Stephanie bounced off the opposite ropes and got a bicycle kick from Trish. Trish tossed Stephanie to the corner. Trish hit the _Stratusphere _(Handstand Hurracanrana) and hooked the legs with bridge. The ref was about to make a third count but Triple H pulled him out of the ring. The ref twitched his eyebrows and went back to the ring but Triple H threw a punch at him.

Triple H and Randy surrounded the ring, trapping Trish inside. The two finally slid to the ring. But before they could do anything, Chris Jericho came with a steel chair. Jericho whacked it onto Triple H's back and caused Randy to bleed with a shot to the forehead. But Randy would be participating in the tournament Intercontinental Title! He didn't look he was in shape. Trish's eyes widened. Jericho hit the _Break Down _on Triple H and went for a _Lionsault _but Triple H slid out of the ring and backed away. Batista sprinted to the ring and took out Jericho with a clothesline. Trish grabbed the chair and smacked Batista on the back. Batista shook off the chair shot—to Trish's surprise—and furiously turned around. He was met by a chair shot on the face by Trish, however. Jericho slid the ref back inside and Trish hit the _Stratusfaction _for the three-count!

**Result: **Trish Stratus def. Stephanie McMahon via pinfall

Jericho raised Trish's arms up in the air. Finally Trish smiled—Jericho _indeed_ had done something for her. Seeing her smile, Jericho grinned, pulling Trish—and kissed her. The gym went silent, with a few whispers and gasps. Cena and the others were bewildered. Trish pulled away, looking disgusted. She slapped Jericho—again. This time, the crowds went wild and some were in shock. Trish walked off, with Jericho looking dumbfounded on the ring—rejected.

More results

**Lita def. Victoria: **The Hardy Boyz were about to interfere when Victoria was in control of the match-up, but Cena pulled both of them back, knowing that Lita wouldn't like it very much. Lita landed on her feet after getting away from the _Widow's Peak _(Gory Neckbreaker) and got the _Extreme Twist of Fate _(Inverted Facelock into Neckbreaker Drop) for the three-count.

Women's Championship

Final Round

Trish Stratus vs. Lita

"The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is for the Intercontinental Championship tournament! Introducing first: From Houston, Texas, weighing in 250 lbs… Booker T!"

"Can You Dig It, Sucka?" Booker T did his trademark pyro taunt before entering the ring, with Sharmell by his side, as always. Students cheered.

"And his opponent, from Michigan, weighing in 230 lbs… Rob-Van-Dam!" RVD entered with his trademark hand gesture of pointing to himself to the words, and the crowd chanted along excitedly.

**Booker T vs. Rob Van Dam**

The two locked up in the middle of the ring. After a tight contest, Booker hit a knee to the gut and a chest chop. Booker hit another chest chop and managed to corner RVD. Booker hit two chest chops and a straight fist to the jaw. Booker irish-whipped RVD to the corner. Booker charged but RVD kicked Booker right on the jaw. Booker backed away. RVD jumped up to the top rope. Booker turned around. RVD jumped and hit a leg to the back of Booker's head, sending Booker shoulder first to the steel post. Booker turned around and RVD hit a spinning kick for a two-count. RVD hit a vertical suplex and followed it up by flipping forwards and land on Booker stomach first (basically like a Moonsault). RVD covered but only got a two-count. RVD ran to the ropes and came off with a running cartwheel into a moonsault but Booker moved away. RVD land stomach first onto the mat. Booker hit a chest chop. Booker irish-whipped RVD to the turnbuckle. RVD came off the turnbuckle and received a spinning kick. Booker raised both arms up, earning him a huge cheer. Booker irish-whipped RVD to the corner, RVD reversed. RVD charged with a spear. RVD did a cartwheel back flip and hit another spear, did another cartwheel back flip and charged with a monkey flip. RVD jumped over the turnbuckle and hit a corkscrew Legdrop. RVD covered but only got a two-count. RVD clotheslined Booker over the ropes.

RVD jumped over the top rope and to the apron. RVD jumped for a moonsault but Booker moved away. RVD land on the concrete floor stomach first. Booker irish-whipped RVD to the steel steps. Booker slid RVD back to the ring. Booker ran to the ropes and came off with a knee drop. Booker hooked the legs for a two-count. Booker went an elbow drop, RVD moved away. Booker stood up and RVD lifted Booker up on his shoulders and hit the _Steam Roller _(Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) followed by the _Rolling Thunder_. RVD jumped over the turnbuckle and jumped for the _Split-legged Moonsault _but Booker moved away. Booker ran to the ropes on the half-standing RVD for the _Scissors Kick_ but RVD moved away. Booker turned around and received kicks to the leg. Booker caught a foot aimed for the gut and spun RVD around and RVD nailed his foot right on Booker's jaw. RVD ran to the ropes and came off with the _Jackknife Hold _and Booker managed to kick out at a two-count. RVD went up the top rope and jumped for the _Five-Star Frog Splash_! Booker rolled out of the way and RVD landed stomach first. Booker went for the _Scissors Kick _again but RVD saw it coming and moved out of the way. Booker turned around and quickly hit a _Book End _(Side Slam) out of nowhere! Booker covered but only got a two-count!

Booker seemed disappointed and climbed the turnbuckle. RVD got up and quickly ran up to the turnbuckle and hit a dropkick to send Booker off the turnbuckle and onto the concrete floor! RVD jumped over the ropes and went plancha over Booker. Both men were down outside the ring. At the count of nine, RVD made it back to the ring and slid out of the ring and tossed Booker back in. RVD climbed the turnbuckle. Booker was getting up and turned around. RVD jumped for a missile dropkick and sent Booker flying! RVD quickly climbed the opposite corner and hit a _Split-legged Moonsault_. RVD hooked the legs but only got a two-count. RVD picked Booker up and got him in his own _Book End_! RVD jumped over the turnbuckle and came off with the _Five-Star Frog Splash_! Except, unfortunately he missed. Booker hit a _Spinebuster _and went up to the corner. He wanted RVD to get up. RVD stood up and turned around and was nailed right on the jaw with the _Houston sidekick _(Superkick). Booker hooked the leg but only got a two-count! Booker climbed the turnbuckle but RVD climbed it to and went for a top-rope arm drag takedown but Booker pushed him off. RVD stood up and received a missile dropkick. Booker climbed the opposite turnbuckle and hit the _Houston Hangover _(Somersault Legdrop)! 1… 2… 3…! It's finally over!

**Result: **Booker T def. Rob Van Dam via pinfall

After the match, Booker celebrated in the ring. RVD shook hands with Booker and hugged him before leaving the arena. On the way, Rey patted RVD's back.

More results

**Randy Orton def. Shane McMahon: **Randy came in with bandages all over his forehead. _Evolution_ was in bad shape and each member had to participate in the tournament, so they decided they won't accompany one another. Shane was about to win with the _Sharpshooter _but Kane interfered with a right hand to the ref. Kane hit with a clothesline to the back of Shane's neck to break the _Sharpshooter_. Kane hit a _Chokeslam _and placed Randy on top of Shane. Kane tossed the ref near the bodies of Randy and Shane and made the three-count in favour of Randy Orton.

Intercontinental Championship

Final Round

Booker T vs. Randy Orton

Cruiserweight Championship results

**Dean Malenko def. Paul London: **London got an enzuiguri on Malenko and climbed the turnbuckle. London came off with _The 450 _splash but Malenko moved out of the way. Malenko quickly applied the _Texas Cloverleaf _for the submission victory.

**Rey Mysterio def. Juventud: **After a long, 39-minute battle filled with great cruiserweight action, Mysterio jumped over the top rope and hit the _West Coast Pop _(Springboard Hurracanrana), sending Juventud stunned on the ropes. Mysterio hit _The 619 _(Tiger Feint Kick) followed by the springboard Legdrop for a three-count.

**Spike Dudley def. Scotty 2 Hotty: **Spike moved out of _The Worm _(Forearm Drop) and grabbed Scotty's head for the _Dudley Dog _(Springboard Inverted Neckbreaker). Spike covered for the three-count.

**Billy Kidman def. Jamie Noble: **Torrie distracted Noble, allowing Kidman to capitalize. Kidman pushed Noble against the ropes and came off with a roll-up for the three-count.

Cruiserweight Championship

Final Round

Dean Malenko vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Spike Dudley vs. Billy Kidman

"The following contest is for the World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first: accompanied by John Cena, The Hardy Boyz!" Accompanied by the slightly limping Cena, Matt raised his hand in the V-1 signal while Jeff did his cool headbanging dance. They made their way to the ring enthusiastically. The students cheered.

Their theme was replaced by an elegant, majestic theme of the _Evolution_, _Line In The Sand_. Students remained silent. Ric Flair came out, looking proud with his feathery scarlet robe, and Batista walked out, loosening up some muscles. They strolled slowly, glanced at Stephanie, Randy and Triple H, who were cheering for them. "And making their way to the ring, at the combined weight of 561 lbs… Ric Flair and Batista!" They hugged each other, and got on the ring.

The Hardy Boyz glared at their opponents, thinking the incident that morning was Flair's fault. _Maybe Ric told Randy_, Matt thought suspiciously. _But how did he know? _Jeff looked at him and nodded. _Let's go!_

**Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy vs. Ric Flair & Batista**

Matt and Batista will start things off. Batista didn't look like he has taken any damage at all from the previous match against Cena. Batista pushed Matt and Matt went flying across the ring. Batista flexed his muscles and roared. Batista charged and hit shoulder thrusts to Matt. Batista hit a right hand before irish-whipping Matt to the opposite corner. At the impact of the powerful irish-whip, Matt went stomach first to the turnbuckle and fell on the mat. Batista set Matt in the _Powerbomb_. Jeff left the tag rope in order to save Matt, but Batista hit a powerful clothesline to knock him down. Batista hit a _Powerbomb _on Matt and to the turnbuckle (A/N: Imagine if the turnbuckle was uncovered!). Matt was screaming in pain. Batista covered but Cena pulled Matt, breaking the pinfall. Batista was outraged. The ref sent Cena out of the ring and told the other refs to escort him. This allowed Jeff to hit a low blow. Matt climbed the turnbuckle and hit a diving Legdrop on Batista while Jeff hit a Legdrop to groin. Matt covered but only got a two-count. Matt tagged Jeff.

Jeff climbed the turnbuckle for a flying clothesline but Batista caught him at the top and slammed Jeff off the top. Batista got the bearhug on Jeff. Batista applied more and more pressure. In the bearhug position, Batista rammed Jeff to the turnbuckle and hit shoulder thrusts. Batista irish-whipped Jeff to the opposite corner and hit a clothesline. Batista hit right hands on Jeff and kept on doing so until the referee's fourth count. Batista irish-whipped Jeff to the opposite corner and Jeff took the chance to try the _Whisper in the Wind _(Corkscrew Moonsault) but Batista caught him with a back suplex. Batista covered but Jeff kicked out at two. Batista ran to the ropes and came off with a chop block to Jeff's right leg. Batista locked in a standing leglock variation and turned it into a half-boston crab. Jeff was about to submit but Matt broke the hold with a right hand to the back of Batista's neck and pulled Jeff onto the team's corner. Matt went back to the tag rope and made the blind tag to Jeff.

Matt hit a clothesline to knock Batista down and hit Flair off the apron. Matt hit a clothesline to Batista followed by an irish-whip, which Batista reversed. Matt came off the ropes and hit a dropkick. Matt covered but barely got a two-count. Matt hit a DDT followed by Jeff's diving Legdrop to the groin, which went undetected as Flair distracted the ref (he was pissed off for getting knocked down by Matt and went to interfere but the ref stopped him). Matt smashed Batista's head to the turnbuckle and hit two chest chops. He yelled "Whoooo" to mock Flair. Flair was REALLY pissed off by now. He went to leave the tag rope but the ref stopped him. Jeff left the tag rope and double-teamed Batista with the _Poetry in Motion_. Matt tagged Jeff and Jeff climbed the top to come off with the _Swanton Bomb _to Batista's back. Jeff covered but Batista kicked out! Jeff and Matt were so disappointed that they looked like they were about to cry. Jeff and Matt were so pissed off. They hit a double-atomic drop followed by a double-knee smash. The ref went to stop them but Matt shoved the ref. They set Batista in a double-suplex but Batista countered and hit suplex to both of the Hardy Boyz in return. Batista hit a clothesline on both Jeff and Matt. Batista hit a falling powerslam on Jeff and a side powerslam on Matt.

Batista irish-whipped Matt to a corner and irish-whipped Jeff to the same corner. He charged with a powerful clothesline. Jeff came off and Batista picked him up and hit the _Spinebuster_. Batista hit a vertical suplex to Matt. It seemed that Flair was only an additional member to a tag team for Batista; he was not much used. Batista hit a pendulum backbreaker on Jeff. Batista covered but Jeff kicked out at a nearfall. Batista hit a swinging sidewalk backbreaker. Keeping Jeff in the position, Batista hit another one. Batista kept Jeff in the position and this time hit a sidewalk slam. Batista hooked the legs but Matt broke the pinfall with a diving Legdrop. Matt hit a reverse STO and placed Jeff on top of Batista. But of course, Batista kicked out. Batista stood up, shaking off the reverse STO and picked Jeff up in a tombstone hold but Jeff went backwards and landed on his feet. He hit a dropkick to the back to send Batista to the ropes. Batista came off the ropes for a clothesline but Jeff ducked and kicked Batista in the gut. Jeff hit the _Twist of Fate _(Front Facelock into Inverted Neckbreaker) and covered but Flair was there to break the pinfall. Jeff, Matt and Cena (who was backstage watching) were so relieved that Batista was already weak enough to be pinned. Jeff tagged Matt. Matt came off the top with a missile dropkick. He covered Batista and Batista barely kicked out at two. Matt irish-whipped Batista to the ropes and hit a dropkick. Matt hit an elbow drop to the back and tagged Jeff. Jeff hit a running enzuiguri and hooked the legs but Flair broke up the pinfall. Jeff hit a snap reverse STO and covered. Matt knocked Flair off the apron. Batista got his shoulder up at a nearfall. Jeff and Matt irish-whipped Batista to the ropes and Batista managed to come off with a clothesline to knock both Matt and Jeff down. Batista tagged Flair.

Flair straightened his hair and shook his head. Flair picked Jeff up and hit a chest chop. Flair cornered Jeff and hit four chest chops. Flair yelled, "Whoooo". Flair hit another chest chop and a right hand. He irish-whipped Jeff to the corner but rebounded off the turnbuckle with a _Whisper in the Wind _(Corkscrew Moonsault). Jeff and Matt climbed two different turnbuckles. The two came off the top with diving Legdrops straight across the ring and to the throat of the Nature Boy! Jeff hooked the legs but Flair just got his shoulder up. Jeff went for the _Extreme Twist of Fate _(Inverted Facelock into Neckbreaker Drop). He went for the move but Flair grabbed his legs and hit elbows.

Flair kept on working on the leg for the next three minutes with elbows to the leg. Flair locked in a reverse leglock and tagged Batista. Batista grabbed Jeff's leg, lifted it up high and slammed it to the mat. Batista went for a _Batista Bomb _(Sit-down Powerbomb). _Oh no! _Matt and Cena thought. _He hits it, we lose!_ Batista went to lift Jeff but Matt hit a chop block to the back of Batista's legs. Jeff dropped Batista to the ground and locked in the _Spine Line _(Texas Cloverleaf). Batista went for the ropes but Jeff pulled him back. The audience were on their feet now as Batista was about to tap! However, Flair was there to break the hold. Flair hit a chest chop to Jeff and to Matt to knock him down. Flair hit a chest chop and irish-whipped Jeff to a corner. Jeff came off the turnbuckle and received a chest chop. Flair pulled Batista to their team's corner and tagged. Flair locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Jeff couldn't stand the pain and went to tap but Matt broke the hold. Matt hit the _Twist of Fate _(Front Facelock into Inverted Neckbreaker) and Jeff came covered. Batista went to break the pinfall but Matt caught him with the _Side Effect _(Modified Side Slam). The ref counted to three and awarded the match to The Hardy Boyz.

**Result: **Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy def. Ric Flair & Batista via pinfall

More Results

**Eddie Guerrero & Chavo Guerrero def. Eugene & William Regal: ** Eddie wrecked Eugene's teddy bear. Eugene, sobbing, distracted the ref. Regal, furious, grabbed his brass knuckles and went to hit Eddie but Eddie ducked and poked Regal in the eye. Chavo hit a low blow to Regal and Eddie stole Regal's brass knuckles. Chavo went to hit Eugene but the ref forced him to back it up. Eddie nailed Eugene on the back of the head and covered for the three-count.

**Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley def. Viscera & Val Venis: **The Dudleys hit a double-flapjack on Viscera to the turnbuckle they had exposed earlier in the match. The Dudleys seemed to care less of how they won the match (A/N: Basically they turned 'heel'). Well, it was the semi-finals and they wanted to go to the final round. The Dudleys hit the _3-D _(Dudley Death Drop) on Val to pick up the win. _­_

World Tag Team Championship

Final Round

Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy vs. Eddie Guerrero & Chavo Guerrero vs. Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley vs. Edge & Christian

---------------------------

Jericho, in the restroom, gazed in the mirror and observed the bruise he received after Trish slapped him. He gritted his teeth, and washed his face.

"But she _smiled_," he thought bitterly to himself. "Does that mean that if I didn't kiss her, she would actually consider us as friends?" Disappointed, he slapped himself. Punching the wall twice to release the anger, he walked out slowly to get ready for his next United States Championship tournament match against Carlito.

---------------------------

"The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is for the United States Championship tournament! Introducing first: From Toronto, Canada, weighing in 230 lbs… Chris Jericho!" _Break the Walls Down _theme was played, and some people clapped.

Jericho ran to the apron, pounding his chest and shouted, "I'm the KING OF THE WORLD!" He glanced around, and didn't find Trish anywhere. _No wonder_, he thought regretfully. Rubbing his sore cheek, he got inside the ring.

Not long after Jericho stretched some muscles in the ring, a very familiar voice came through the speaker, "I spit on the face of people who don't want to be cool!" Students groaned, and some booed. It was—obviously—Carlito's _Cool_ theme, and he came out with Matt Morgan and an apple in his hand. He grinned like an idiot he was, and talking about something in Caribbean accent to Morgan.

"And introducing the opponent: From Puerto Rico… weighing in 234 lbs… Carlito Caribbean Cool!" Lilian Garcia announced through her mic. Carlito got inside the ring, and grinned mockingly at Jericho.

**Chris Jericho vs. Carlito**

Jericho managed to corner Carlito. Jericho hit multiple chest chops. Jericho irish-whipped Carlito to the opposite corner. Carlito came off the turnbuckle and got a back body drop. Carlito got the sunset flip, but Jericho rolled over and hit a dropkick to the face. Jericho covered for a two-count. Jericho hit a back suplex and placed his foot on top of Carlito for a two-count. Jericho hit a snap suplex. Jericho went for the _Lionsault _(Springboard Moonsault) to quickly finish the match, but Carlito moved out of the way. Jericho landed on his feet; Carlito kicked Jericho in the gut and scored a DDT. Carlito hooked the legs and got a two-count. Carlito scored right hands to Jericho's face and stopped at the ref's fourth count. Carlito picked Jericho up and hit a chest chop. Jericho backed away and Carlito hit another chest chop. Carlito climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit ten punches straight to Jericho's forehead. Jericho grabbed Carlito in the position, walked forward, and dropped Carlito in a shinbreaker. Jericho hit a chest chop to knock Carlito down and went for _The Walls of Jericho _(Boston Crab) but decided to catapult Carlito face first to the turnbuckle. Carlito came off the turnbuckle and Jericho hit an enzuiguri to send Carlito stunned on the ropes. Jericho taunted and ran to Carlito, driving his knees onto the back of Carlito's neck and sent Carlito choked on the ropes. Carlito went on his back on the mat. Jericho scored a _Lionsault_ and went for the pin but Matt Morgan came up to the apron to distract the ref. Jericho ran to the ropes and hit a springboard dropkick to the outside, knocking Matt off the apron in the process. Carlito from behind got the school boy and placed his foot on the ropes for leverage. Jericho kicked out at two. Carlito protested to the ref. Jericho hit the _Flash Back _(Sleeper Slam) from behind and locked in _The Walls of Jericho_. Carlito went for the ropes but Jericho pulled Carlito back to the middle of the ring and Carlito has no choice but to tap out!

**Result: **Chris Jericho def. Carlito via submission

More Results

**Big Show def. Hardcore Holly: **Show hit the _Chokeslam _followed by _The Alley-Oop _for the easy victory.

**Chris Benoit def. Steven Richards: **Richards ducked an enzuiguri and connected with the _Stevie-T _(Double Arm DDT). Richards covered but Benoit kicked out at two. Richards signalled for the _Stevie Kick _(Superkick) and went to hit the move but Benoit caught his leg. Benoit got Richards on the mat with the dragon screw. Benoit followed it up with the _Sharpshooter _for the submission victory.

**Orlando Jordan def. Heidenreich: **Heidenreich went for his _Spinning Side Slam _finisher but Orlando Jordan countered it with a DDT out of nowhere.

United States Championship

Final Round

Chris Jericho vs. Big Show vs. Chris Benoit vs. Orlando Jordan

WWE Championship results

**John Bradshaw Layfield def. Kurt Angle: **After nailing Kurt with the almighty _Clothesline From Hell _(Running Clothesline), JBL went for the pinfall but Kurt played possum as he quickly turned it into the dreaded ankle lock submission. JBL went to get the ropes but Kurt pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Doug Basham distracted the ref as JBL tapped out. Orlando Jordan interfered with the WWE title belt and nailed Kurt on the back with it. JBL covered but Kurt kicked out. JBL set Kurt in the _Clothesline From Hell _but Kurt ducked and gave JBL the _Angle Slam _(Elevated Spinning Back Suplex Slam). Kurt applied the ankle lock-leglock combination, eliminating all possibilities of JBL getting to the ropes, unless JBL can drag him all the way. JBL went to tap but the Orlando distracted the ref, allowing the Basham Brothers to give Kurt the _Ball & Gag _(Russian Leg Sweep-Clothesline). JBL nailed Kurt with a second _Clothesline From Hell_ but Kurt kicked out. JBL nailed Kurt once again with the _Clothesline From Hell_, but this time he followed it up with the _Powerbomb _and covered for the three-count.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a WWE Championship tournament match. Approaching the ring from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in 260 lbs… Triple H!" Triple H with his theme, _The Game_ and Ric Flair, as always. He smirked, a bottle of water in his hand. He ran to the apron and did the "spritz" (A/N: He gulped water from a bottle and sprayed a fine mist out of it).

Then a voice came on (which the crowd chanted along excitedly), "If you smell… what The Rock… is cooking!" The Rock entered with full support from the audience! The Clique, who were sitting by the sidelines, signalled for good luck, "And making his way to the ring from Miami, Florida, weighing in 275 lbs… The Rock!"

**Triple H vs. The Rock**

Triple H started it off with a side headlock on The Rock. Triple H was very stiff with the headlock. The Rock escaped with an atomic drop. The Rock hit a clothesline followed by a vertical suplex. The Rock irish-whipped Triple H to the corner. The Rock hit a chest chop. He irish-whipped Triple H to the corner but Triple H reversed. The Rock came off with a clothesline. The Rock hit a scoop slam followed by an elbow drop and covered for a two-count. The Rock irish-whipped Triple H to the corner. Triple H came off the turnbuckle and The Rock irish-whipped him again to the opposite corner. Triple H came off the turnbuckle and The Rock irish-whipped him again to the opposite corner. Triple H came off the turnbuckle and this time The Rock went for a back body drop but Triple H countered with a _Knee Facebuster_. The Rock turned around, grabbing his face. The Rock turned around and got a running neckbreaker from Triple H. Triple H covered but only got a two-count.

Triple H hit a powerful vertical suplex—more of a Brainbuster suplex actually—to The Rock and covered but The Rock quickly kicked out. Triple H covered again and got a two-count. Triple H got The Rock in a front facelock and connected with a DDT. Triple H hit a side backbreaker and hit two elbow drops to the back. Triple H irish-whipped The Rock to the corner and hit right hands. Triple H hit a headbutt and connected with a chest chop. Triple H continued with right hands straight to the face. Triple H stomped away at The Rock and taunted. Triple H picked The Rock up and irish-whipped him hard, sending him back first to the turnbuckle and onto the mat. Triple H covered but The Rock kicked out at two. Triple H irish-whipped The Rock to the opposite corner and The Rock came off and got a spinning _Spinebuster_ from Triple H. Triple H hooked the legs but only got a two-count. Triple H hit a snap suplex and hit knees to the back of The Rock. Triple H hit a back suplex and applied a half-boston crab to damage The Rock's back. The Rock grabbed the ropes, forcing Triple H to break the hold. Triple H continued with elbow drops and knees to the back. Triple H hit another suplex and covered for a two-count. Triple H went for another suplex but The Rock landed on his feet. He pushed Triple H to the ropes and came off with a _Spinebuster_.

Triple H quickly stood up and ran to The Rock but The Rock ducked and got him in the _Samoan Drop_. The Rock irish-whipped Triple H to the ropes, Triple H came off the ropes with a clothesline, but The Rock dodged it, kicked Triple H in the gut and gave him a DDT. The Rock jumped back to his feet and covered for a two-count. The Rock's irish-whip was reversed by Triple H; The Rock came off the ropes and got Triple H in a _Spinebuster_ while running. The Rock pulled one elbow pad, calling for _The People's Elbow _(Augmented Running Elbow Drop). The Rock ran to the ropes and came off with the elbow, but Triple H moved out of the way. Triple H went for the _Figure-Four Leg Lock _but The Rock kicked him on the back to block it. Triple H came off the ropes and The Rock caught Triple H for _The Rock Bottom _(Side Slam) but Triple H countered with elbows to the back of the head. The Rock backed away and turned around. Triple H spun The Rock around, kicked him in the gut and set up the _Pedigree _(Double Underhook Facebuster). The Rock countered by grabbing Triple H's legs, taking him to the ground. The Rock locked in the _Sharpshooter_. Triple H crawled to the ropes. Triple H grabbed the ropes but The Rock refused to let go. At the ref's count of four, The Rock pulled Triple H back to the middle of the ring. Triple H was in excruciating pain. Triple H grabbed the ropes again and The Rock found it hard to pull Triple H back at the ref's count of third, and finally let go at the count of four.

The Rock went on to put Triple H in the _Sharpshooter _again but Triple H kicked off. The Rock irish-whipped Triple H to the ropes and hit a _Spinebuster _as Triple H bounced off. The Rock called for _The Rock Bottom_. Triple H stood up and turned around and got _The Rock Bottom_. The Rock pulled another elbow pad off and hit another _The People's Elbow_. The Rock covered but Triple H kicked out! The Rock couldn't believe it! Perhaps, other than Stone Cold Steve Austin and Kurt Angle, Triple H is the only one to have kicked out of the _Rock Bottom_-_People's Elbow _combination. The Rock picked Triple H up in another _The Rock Bottom_ but Triple H countered with elbows to the back of the head. Triple H kicked The Rock in the gut and scored a _Pedigree_. Triple H covered but The Rock kicked out! Triple H and Ric Flair argued with the ref for two damn minutes. Triple H finally turned around, but The Rock caught him with _The Rock Bottom _and covered for the three-count!

**Result: **The Rock def. Triple H via pinfall

Randy Orton and Batista came and have a go at it at The Rock but Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels came. HBK hit the _Sweet Chin Music _to Batista while Nash hit the _Jackknife _on Randy.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship tournament," Tony Chimel announced. "Making his way down to the ring accompanied by his brother Kane, weighing in 305 lbs… The Undertaker!"

The Undertaker's theme, _You're Gonna Pay _hit the arena. Taker came out on his motorbike with Kane steadily walking on the rampway. Taker rode the bike around the ring while Kane went up to the apron and did a taunt, which was presented with pyro.

"The Undertaker is so powerful," Jeff commented.

"He's one of those guys that would require over two devastating finishing manoeuvres to beat. He didn't earn the nickname of a mortician for nothing you know. He took people to their graves, not literally of course," said Matt.

"He bashed people so bad that they wished they were never born. After winning a match, he presents his victim with the deadly _Tombstone Piledriver_; it paralyzes its victims," explained Jeff.

"How…how do you beat a guy like that?" Cena asked.

"Well… He's not that invincible you know. He is human, just like every one of us. So he has a weakness and I am sure Austin would find it," said Jeff poetically.

"After all, Austin HAS beaten The Undertaker before," said Matt.

"And it took him only one _Stone Cold Stunner_," Jeff added.

"Undertaker is a serious contender, if Austin beat him, then the championship is truly to be Austin's, I'm betting $1000 on that," said Matt.

"But you got to consider The Rock. He is The Great One," said Jeff.

"Meh. I was thinkin' that Kurt Angle and Triple H would go to the finals; they have records over Austin and Rocky. Who would've thought that Bradshaw, a regular tag-team competitor, would beat Kurt?" stated Matt.

"JBL was a tag-teamer?" asked Cena.

"Never mind that. Look, that's Austin!" Jeff pointed. The _Glass Shatters_. Steve Austin entered the ring!

"Introducing his opponent from Victoria, Texas. Weighing in 252 lbs… Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Tony Chimel introduced Austin. Students cheered loudly.

Austin came to the rampway and wasted little time as he quickly hit right hands on The Undertaker, and tossed Kane out of the ring.

**The Undertaker vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin**

Austin raised his middle fingers and was cheered as a response. Austin stomped away at Taker, with "What?" chants ringing through the arena. Austin gave Taker two middle fingers and hit another stomp. Austin raised his middle fingers to the audience. Austin hit a chest chop before irish-whipping Taker to the opposite corner, which was reversed. Austin came off the turnbuckle and got a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam from Taker. Taker hooked the legs but Austin kicked out at two. Taker hit a reverse STO and covered for a two-count. Taker choked Austin and let go at the count of four. Taker choked Austin again. Taker hit a vertical suplex and covered for a two-count. Taker irish-whipped Austin to the corner. Taker charged with a clothesline, but Austin countered with a back elbow. Austin jumped to the top turnbuckle and hit an axe handle to Taker's spine. Austin hooked the legs but Taker kicked out at the one-count. Austin ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow to the chest of The Undertaker. Austin covered and got a two-count. Austin hit a scoop slam. Austin stomped away at Taker. Taker used his hands to cover his face from the stomps. Austin irish-whipped Taker to the ropes and went for a back body drop but Taker countered with a DDT. Taker covered but only got a two-count. Taker hit back suplex and locked in a half-boston crab. Austin tried to get to the ropes but Taker pulled him back. Austin rolled over and got the sunset flip for a two-count. Taker hit elbow drops to Austin's back and covered for a two-count.

Taker irish-whipped Austin to the corner and lifted Austin and dropped him in the _Snake Eyes_. Taker followed it up with a big boot and an _Atomic Leg Drop_. Taker covered but only got a two-count. Taker tossed Austin over the ropes. Taker distracted the ref, allowing Kane to stomp Austin and irish-whip him to the steel steps. Taker picked Austin up and rammed him to the ring post. Taker slid Austin back on the ring and climbed the turnbuckle. Taker got a flying clothesline on Austin and signalled for the _Chokeslam_. Austin predicted it and switched and got the _Cobra Clutch _submission hold. Taker dropped to his knees. Austin kept the clutch and added more pressure. The ref lifted Taker's arm up in the air and let it drop. One. The ref repeated but Taker lifted his arm up and stood up on two legs. Austin kept Taker clutched and Austin was not on his feet. Taker ran back, ramming Austin to the turnbuckle. Taker hit fists and back elbows to Austin on the turnbuckle. Taker raised his arms up, which earned him some cheers. Taker twisted Austin's arms and climbed to the top rope. Taker jumped and hit the _Old School _(Augmented Flying Shoulder Breaker). Taker exposed the turnbuckle and went to smash Austin head first to the turnbuckle but Austin switched and smashed Taker's head instead! Taker groggily turned around and Austin hit a modified swinging _Spinebuster_! Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Taker stood up and turned around. Austin kicked Taker in the gut and went for the stunnerbut Taker pushed Austin, sending him to the ropes. Austin came off the ropes and got the _Lou Thesz Press _followed by punches straight the face.

Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner _again. Austin went for the _Stunner _but Taker pushed Austin. Austin bounced off the ropes and got the _Chokeslam_. Taker raised one arm up, signalling for _The Last Ride _(Elevated Powerbomb). Taker set Austin in _The Last Ride_. Taker lifted Austin in _The Last Ride _and dropped Austin but Austin caught him with the triangle chokehold! Taker was about to tap out but finally was able to lift Austin and dropped him in _The Last Ride_. Taker didn't go for the cover, however. Instead, he did a throat slash, calling for the _Tombstone Piledriver _(Reverse Piledriver). Taker lifted Austin up and clutched him in the tombstone. Austin went backwards and landed on his feet. Austin pushed Taker forward. Taker bounced off the ropes, Austin kicked Taker in the gut and got him in the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Taker was still on his feet, however. Austin quickly dropped him in another _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin went for the cover but Kane went to interfere. Austin quickly kicked Kane in the gut and got him in the _Stone Cold Stunner_ and Kane went over the ropes. Austin hooked the legs. 1… 2… 3…! He's won it! Taker kicked out straight after the third count and couldn't believe what just happened! Taker seemed to be disappointed and have a short talk with the ref about the pinfall count.

**Result: **Stone Cold Steve Austin def. The Undertaker

Austin was celebrating with beer-toasts. Taker looked up at Austin and smiled lunatically. Taker lifted Austin off the turnbuckle. Austin landed on his feet; Taker caught his throat and scored a _Chokeslam_. Taker did a throat slash, calling for the _Tombstone Piledriver_. Taker waited for Austin to stand up and turn around. Austin stood up. Using his instincts, Austin turned around and quickly got Taker in a third stunner! Austin raised middle fingers and drank more beer.

"Wow! Austin was stunning, as always," said Jeff enthusiastically.

"You're damn right," Cena agreed.

"So now it's down to The Rock, Bradshaw… I mean, JBL, and Steve Austin," said Matt.

"My prediction was Triple H, Kurt Angle, and The Undertaker, but they all lost," said Jeff sorrowfully.

"Yeah. I thought Triple H was just that damn good enough to beat The Rock. Speaking of Triple H, I heard Batista is stronger than him," said Cena.

"Damn right. Batista and Triple H used to have a bitter feud, they had on and off matches that sent everyone's pulses racing and their hearts thumping. Batista beat Triple H three times. In fact, the two wrestled each other to a total of three times. So the score is 3-0," explained Matt. Cena's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it! _But why would Batista join Triple H's alliance?_

"What became the hottest topic around the school was, 'Why did Batista join Triple H?'", said Jeff.

"I dunno. But I heard that Batista went 3-on-1 against Ric Flair, Triple H and their new follower, Randy Orton. It seemed that Batista lost," said Matt.

"But even if Batista has to follow Triple H's orders, he can refuse anytime he wants to. If he gets bashed up, so what? He should be able to run away from the group," asked Cena.

Matt smirked. "Well, the only answer to that would be…" But then Matt changed his expressions. "He really has a 5-cent brain and that he's so dumb he didn't realize he follows Triple H's orders?"

"I doubt it. Oh well. Not really our problem anyways. Triple H should realize that too," said Jeff.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, in _Evolution_'s locker room….

"Hey Ric, get me some Pepsi. Here's the money. I also have plans for the WWE Title final match. Let's interfere and take out The Rock from the competition! I also despise that no-good son of a bitch Austin. So I guess Bradshaw will win. I don't like him too. He thinks he's so good. Oh well. I hate The Rock and Austin more than Bradshaw. So—Randy, Batista! I want you two to take out Austin, and then Ric and I can beat down The Rock!" ordered Triple H.

"Okay. We'll carry the plan the hour before the title match, to ensure that Rock and Austin would be beaten enough that they couldn't participate in the title match," Randy answered back.

"Alright. Wait. Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels might help them, so… bash those two tonight. Understood?" bellowed Triple H.

"Understood", Randy answered. "Dave, let's go!" Batista and Randy Orton left the _Evolution _locker room. After Randy walked out, Batista followed behind him and looked at Triple H. He smiled mysteriously, and then walked off.

**How are _Evolution _going with the plan? It seems that JBL has some tricks up his sleeve! Trish and Jericho are still at it, and Cena has to convince Randy that he never tried to steal Stacy. Also, the popular group is getting their revenge on Lita… what will the Hardy Boyz do? The final round of the tournament is coming up, and everything's being placed on the line! Find out in the next chapter:_ JBL's Past_**

**Q&A: The first column ever displayed in any of my stories! This is where all questions from the reviews will be answered. If possible, more than one or two questions will be answered in each chapter.**

**OK, the first question is by blackjack32:_ I just want to know if Matt and Jeff really weigh 248 pounds combined. Sorry if I insulted you or anything, but I just don't think that's possible._**You're right, blackjack32. It's not possible. It was a typing mistake 0 Sorry for any confusion—for those who want to know their correct weights combined, it is 218 (Jeff) + 225 (Matt) 443 lbs. Of course, weight changes all the time (Matt used to weigh 230 lbs, so their weights were supposed to add up to 448 lbs until last week).

**By Electra54_: Why's Trish so cold all of the sudden? With Trish & Lita acting like this they can be in a tag match-Joking!_**_ **Please pair Trish up with Cena.**_ Hehehe… I love how the readers are very curious about pairings and characters' sudden odd behaviours. The following answer also goes to all of those who are wondering the same thing: Keep reading (lol)! I haven't decided who Cena will actually be paired with (I'm very mysterious, aren't I? ), despite what happened in this story so far. Will Cena be with Stacy, Trish, or Torrie? Or maybe someone as outrageous as Lita and Victoria? There will be more of twists and turns waiting for all of you, the readers (including Trish-Jericho, Cena-Lita and Cena-JBL feud). So, tune in to find out!

**A/N: Another long chapter… (sighs). Sorry for the readers, I was concentrating too much on the feuds and nearly forgot about the tournament. I promise I will shorten the later chapters next time. Anyways, THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	11. JBL's Past

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 11: JBL's Past

Afterschool, Cena and Hardy Boyz decided to confront Lita. They'd had enough of all the feuds going one around them; especially Randy's misunderstanding of Stacy.

"I entered this school not to get involved into heated feuds and blamed for something I didn't do," Cena muttered grumpily to himself. The boys had looked around the school, and finally found the girl sitting under a willow tree.

"Lita!" Jeff called out. Lita looked up, and her expression turned scorn when she saw who were heading toward her. She was ready to walk away but Matt was quick enough to grab hold of her hand.

"We need to talk," he said firmly. Lita sensed there was no use to struggle. Reluctantly, she nodded and sat down with the boys.

"OK, I want to say sorry. Sorry for ignoring your feelings in the love bet thing," Cena said sincerely. Lita's expression softened, and Hardy Boyz nodded. "It's not your fault that you got tricked by Christian and stuff, but maybe I helped Trish because… because I felt sorry that Jericho wouldn't stay away from her."

"You like Trish, don't you?" Lita asked. Cena blushed slightly. _I don't even know who I like,_ Cena thought confusedly.Jeff cracked up.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he exclaimed. Matt hit him on the head to shut up. "Ouch."

"Well, I've actually forgiven you yesterday. I saw you got beaten up by Batista over that love triangle thing with Stacy and Randy in the gym. You looked a bit confused there," she smiled. Cena grinned, scratching his head.

"Yeah. Maybe we ought straight things out. We need to find out who told Randy about it," Cena said, determinedly.

Matt shook his head. "I think I've got it, guys. I think it's… Ric Flair."

Cena, Lita and Jeff didn't look too surprised. "Well, no surprise that he told Randy. He's a very loyal man to his group. But how did he get all this idea about Cena and Stacy together in the first place, anyway?" Jeff asked. Cena shrugged.

"We have to confront _Evolution_," Lita said. She looked at the three boys, who seemed very reluctant. "Well, no fighting will be involved, of course." The boys sighed. "I mean, all of this is just a misunderstanding. Randy is just a very jealous guy," she said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Cena snorted. Matt and Jeff smirked.

Randy and Batista, who were making their way to bash up HBK and Kevin Nash in the changeroom, decided to sneak in through the back building. Suddenly Randy sneezed. Batista looked at him weirdly.

"You got flu?"

"Nah… someone must be talking about me," Randy said, taking out a tissue. "Well, I can't really blame them; I'm handsome—" He admired his reflection on the gym window. "—I'm great, and I'm the most popular guy in the Junior Year!" Batista shook his head, clicking his tongue, and the boys kept walking.

Lita smiled—and snapped her fingers. "Guys, I've got an idea! Randy's a playboy, right? Well, why don't we make Stacy catch him cheating on her? Then she'll dump him and everyone's happy again!" Lita grinned proudly at her own plan. The boys were amazed.

"Lita, that is a genius plan!" Jeff praised. "Yes, we must work out how this scheme will work!" He slapped Lita a high-five.

"Everybody hates Randy, right?" Matt grinned. "Well, except for the _Evolution _members." The other three nodded. "Then if this plan works, maybe Randy won't feel so high and mighty anymore."

"That's great, but I have a better idea! Since Lita's back to Team eXtreme, why don't we have small celebration at my house—I mean, apartment?" Cena suggested. Lita and Hardy Boyz laughed in approval. "So, it's on!"

"Welcome back, Li," Matt hugged Lita, followed with Jeff and Cena.

"That was a quick talk," Jeff laughed.

---------------------------

**In the Senior Boys' changeroom, 3:20**

"Hey, Kevin!" Shawn Michaels called out to his friend. "Check this out! A bottle of Simon System diet drink near the lockers!" Kevin Nash stretched his hands for a bit, and came over to have a look.

"Isn't this the property of that junior—what's his name? Simon Dean or something," Nash laughed. "How pathetic. Why would he be bothered to actually _make_ a fitness brand? I just drink Gatorade when I need to refill my stamina."

"Oh well. He might have left it by accident or something," Michaels shrugged.

"I need to wash my face," Nash walked out of the changeroom door. "Don't forget; we need to wait for Rocky and Austin in the gym." Michaels nodded.

In the toilet, Nash switched the tap water on, and splashed the cold water on his face. He washed his sweaty hands and used the soap for cleansing. While rinsing, the toilet door opened slowly. Nash turned around, thinking it was HBK. "Shawn?" With this, he received a devastating kick in the gut. Stunned, his head was pulled back and smashed to the wall repeatedly. Blood started pouring from his forehead. The attacker yanked the heavy sink off its space and held it above his head—and smashed it on his head, shattering it to pieces. Nash was shocked. Unfortunately, the person wasn't finished. He lifted Nash into sit-down powerbombto the shattered ceramic pieces of the sink. Everything went black.

Meanwhile, Michaels yawned. _What's taking Kevin so damn long?_ he thought, puzzled. Feeling bored, he decided to look at his own reflection in the changeroom mirror. He grinned proudly.

"I _am _a Sexy Boy," he muttered loudly to himself. "I am cute and sexy. Those golden locks drive the girls wild, and I send chills up and down their spine. I have to thank Jimmy for composing the song (A/N: "Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart _did _compose the song!)—but the rest of the credits should go to me, for singing such a beautiful song," he laughed. But HBK didn't get to admire himself for much longer, because someone was standing by the door.

"Excuse me? I believe I _am _the sexy one in here," Orton declared.

Michaels chuckled. "Why, it's Randy Orton; the son of the legendary "Cowboy" Bob Orton. What are you doing here? It's the _Senior_ Boys' changeroom!"

Randy grinned cockily, and pointed to his gorgeous abs, "Well, HBK, as a matter of fact, I was a bit offended by your comment before. You're _not_ a Sexy Boy anymore! You'll soon graduate to University and here I am, still two more years at this school… where girls admire me for being—" he glanced to the mirror, sighing. "—so damn perfect. _I'm _the Sexy Boy, actually."

"Randy, why don't you just get to the point?" Michaels asked. "I believe you have something important to do… or say."

Randy walked closer to HBK, until they stared face-to-face. Randy, being the taller one, stared down at Michaels. But somehow, his look seemed disrespectful. "I do, actually." Michaels looked curiously at Orton's hidden left hand.

"What have you got in your hand?" But Randy never answered the question, because the next thing Michaels knew, his head got hit by a lead pipe.

"You…" Michaels hissed, clutching his head, and Randy smiled arrogantly at him.

---------------------------

**At Cena's apartment, 5:30pm**

"Long live Team eXtreme!" Cena, Lita, and Hardy Boyz tossed their Pepsi cans and laughed. They were sitting on the floor and chatting.

"I've forgotten how much fun I had when being with you guys," Lita admitted. Cena and Hardy Boyz smiled warmly. _It's a good thing that Lita's finally forgiven me_, Cena thought in relief. _Now all we need to do is settle the feud between me and Randy over Stacy._

"Haha… I think Lita finally realised that she could never be far apart from us," Jeff said, and Matt laughing.

"Oh it's true, it's true—IT'S DAMN TRUE!" Matt exclaimed. Lita tilted her head.

"Isn't that Kurt Angle's line?" she asked. Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not like he's _actually _here. But it's true, right?" he winked.

"DAMN RIGHT THAT'S _MY_ LINE!" The foursome turned around in surprise, and looked at Kurt Angle, who was standing by the door. He seemed annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Cena yelled. "This is my room!"

"I know! I live in the apartment too; just next door!" Kurt declared. Hearing this, the foursome gasped. This was much unexpected. "You guys are hell noisy!"

"What? Then how come we never see you around here?" Jeff objected.

Kurt smiled proudly. "It's because I just moved in, my friends."

Lita mouthed the word 'Angle sucks' to Cena, who nodded in agreement.

"And now I need to study! So… unless that you guys can't stay silent for the rest of the evening, I'm afraid I'll have to wreck your party," said Kurt. "Deal?" The foursome nodded reluctantly. "Good," he grinned, satisfied. Then he left.

"Great," the foursome sighed. "Let's just play cards."

Outside the building, the popular group was standing, looking at each other.

"So is this where they go afterschool? Isn't this John Cena's apartment?" Paul London asked, and the girls nodded.

"I'll kill Lita," Torrie hissed, pointing at her band-aided cheek. "I'll kill her! I'll make her regret that she ever slapped me, Torrie Wilson!"

"You tell me, babe," Billy Kidman patted her.

"Ready, girls?" Torrie looked at her posse. They all nodded. "OK, let's rock this bitch," she said with an evil grin.

"I want to buy some more chips at the shop," Lita said, standing up. The boys nodded, and continued playing cards. On her way downstairs, she was clotheslined by Candice Michelle. "What—?" The next thing she knew, Joy Giovanni and Michelle McCool started kicking her in the guts. She was about to attack back, but her arms were held firmly by Kidman and London.

"Hello again, Lita," Torrie smiled. Lita scoffed. _I should know_, she thought. _She must be getting her revenge for me slapping her_. Calmly, Torrie walked over to her. And slapped.

"Hah! Look who is being humiliated now!" Torrie yelled at her. Lita desperately tried to break free from Kidman and London's holds, but the boys were too strong for her. She could only scream in pain as Torrie slapped and kicked her. Behind her, the girls giggled. Torrie went for the last punch when a hand grabbed hers.

Lita looked up. "Matt…?" Hardy Boyz came to the rescue! "Where's Cena?"

"He's still in the room, making some instant noodle. We came because we wondered what took you so long," Jeff answered. He handled Paul London while Matt took care of Kidman. Lita nodded, and managed to do the _Twist of Fate _on Torrie. Torrie's posse and boys dragged her away from the apartment.

"You'll pay for this! I swear you'll pay!" she screamed, crying. Lita grinned.

"Let's go back," she said, after kissing both Jeff and Matt on the cheeks.

---------------------------

**That night, in WWE Private Hospital, 6:27pm**

"WHO DID THIS?" The Rock's angry voice boomed through the hospital hall. The Clique, accompanied by the McMahons and a few students (Booker T, Sharmell and Chris Benoit), were in the hospital. Wondering what took Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels so long afterschool, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin decided to have a look and found their buddies being attacked ruthlessly near the changeroom. The two boys were hurried on stretchers to the emergency room. It was very shocking.

"I swear I'll bash—" he was restrained by Steve Austin, who was carrying a can of beer and looking glum.

"Rocky, settle down," he said. The Rock scoffed, but remained silent with a glare. "Now, I don't know who the hell did this to Kevin and Shawn, but I hope they realize that they just got themselves in _deep_ trouble."

"I can't believe that this is happening," Vince said, looking astounded. He and his wife, Linda, had ordered he best doctors to take care of Nash and HBK's serious injuries. "And don't tell me that one of our students did this."

"Oh damn right they did! When I find out who did it, they'll be _very _sorry that they ever messed with The Clique!" yelled The Rock. Austin looked very furious himself, but didn't say anything. Vince and Linda looked very stunned. Meanwhile, Shane and Stephanie just came, riding Shane's BMW.

"We heard that Nash and Michaels have been attacked," Shane said, offering some coffee to the seniors. Vince and The Rock took a cup. Stephanie bit her lips.

"Who did this, anyway?" she asked herself, shocked. What she didn't know was that her own boyfriend was the brain of this violent assault. "How dare they…?"

The head doctor came out from the emergency room. He had a firm expression. Everyone turned around, feeling worried. "You're their friends?" he asked to The Rock and Austin. They nodded. "Well, all I can say now is that both Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels are in a critical condition. If you guys were late by, say, 15 minutes, they would have probably bled to death. They need special medical attention because of their serious injuries. Both boys are bleeding profusely, and they need blood transfusion."

"Oh my God," Stephanie muttered, leaning on Shane's shoulders.

"Nash was slammed to the shattered pieces of ceramic sink. We found some of the ceramic pieces jammed deep in his skin, while Michaels was fatally shot to the head with a lead pipe. Their wounds will need to be stitched up. I don't know how long the boys need to stay here until they survive, but until then I think you need to find out who did this." The doctor nodded at The Rock and Austin.

"Thanks, doc," Austin replied, and the doctor entered the emergency room. They all exchanged determined glances.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the tournament," Booker T spoke.

"That's quite possible," Vince said.

"Don't worry, we _will _find out who did this," Benoit added, determined.

---------------------------

**At school, recess time in Juniors Quad**

"Oi, Cena!" Christian called out to Cena. He was walking toward the foursome with Edge, carrying muffins and other recess snacks. He was grinning.

"Hey, Christian," Cena said. _I can't believe we were, like, archenemies on the first day of school_, he thought. "Sup?"

"Can we… sit here?" Christian asked uneasily, seeing Team eXtreme were eyeing him and Edge suspiciously. Cena coughed, nodding. They shared the snacks around, which Matt and Jeff accepted happily.

"Check out JBL's main squeeze," Edge whispered, pointing at a brunette who looked tiny next to the tall JBL. Orlando Jordan and Basham Brothers were standing beside them, like bodyguards.

"JBL has a _girlfriend_?" Cena and Team eXtreme's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out. Christian and Edge nodded half-heartedly.

"I know it sounds hell odd," Christian said. "Her name is Amy Weber. I heard she joined JBL's Cabinet. She's sort of his Image Consultant."

The brunette was laughing with Orlando and the Bashams at JBL's political jokes. Unfortunately, she bumped into Undertaker as she was walking along. She looked up at the bully, speechless. JBL and The Cabinet couldn't do anything.

"You're in my yard, _kiddo_," Taker hissed in a low voice, pointing to a fading chalk line mark on the grass. Behind him, Kane was smirking.

"Since when is there a line…?" Amy couldn't finish her question as Taker was grasping her neck, as in a _Chokeslam _position. She squealed, choking, and The Cabinet were in panic. But before Taker could chokeslam Amy, JBL did a blow shot to his knees. Orlando and the Bashams caught Amy before Taker dropped her to the ground.

"You…" Undertaker glared at JBL. JBL was open-mouthed, not saying anything. At this point Kane and Victoria were already standing by Taker's sides. But instead of harming JBL, Taker turned to face Amy.

"As I've said, _this is my yard_. If you try me, I'll make you famous," Taker threatened Amy. At this point, almost everyone in the Juniors Quad was watching. "You see here; once I beat the living hell out of you—which I would not hesitate to do—your name will go in the school newsletter, not to mention, in the school's history file. Recorded in student data, and will leave mark for the rest of your miserable life. Everyone in this whole school and possibly spread around the town. Even the whole of United States might know throughout the news report on the television. You'll be famous!" Kane and Victoria laughed eerily, while Amy, JBL and The Cabinet were pale.

_So this is what Matt meant by The Undertaker taking people to their graves_, Cena thought, shuddering. Around him, Team eXtreme, Edge and Christian were flabbergasted. The quad was nearly silent, and a few students could be seen whispering to each other. Amy sobbed silently, and JBL stepped in front of Taker and knelt.

"No, please! I'll give you anything! You want money? Here, take as much as you want! I don't need all! I'll—" JBL begged, but Taker smirked and cut him off. "Money? That's funny. Hey Kane, you hear that? He said he's gonna give us as much money as we want! I…" Taker laughed lunatically.

"Man. I just couldn't help it. You said 'money'? To think that you used to go around begging for money. You went as far as 'doing anything for money'! Remember that? You ended up becoming my follower, along with that guy who called himself 'Faarooq'—whom I believed you called 'friend'—Ron Simmons! Imagine if Simmons was here!" Taker smirked. At the sound of 'Faarooq', JBL went blank. He did not beg. He just stayed knelt, not moving an inch. Everyone twitched their eyebrows and was shocked. Even a minute until Orlando broke the silence.

"JBL? Hello?" Orlando waved his arms in front of JBL's eyes. JBL stayed blank.

_---------------------------_

_Flashback_

_---------------------------_

_5 Years ago…_

_A man stood sorrowfully in a pub. He looked at the large glass in front of him. He picked the glass up and took a gulp out of something inside the glass. He looked across the pub, and saw a lonely, dark-coloured skin man. He decided to approach the lonely man before him. _

"_Hey man, what's up? I see here that… you seemed lonely and all that so…" the man muttered out few words, shaking. The black man looked up to him. _He's scary, _the man thought. "Oh. Wanna beer?" the black man finally answered after staring for 40 seconds. _

"_I would love to, but… I'm not yet 18 years old," he replied. _

"_I'm not 18 years old neither! But what were you drinkin' there? I saw ya' when you got here twelve hours ago!" the black man said in a thick, African-American accent. _

"_Twelve hours ago? You WERE here twelve hours ago? How come I didn't see you? And by the way, I was drinking a big glass of Coke. The bartender asked me for ID, so I couldn't get beer. I am only just 13," the man said._

"_I am 13 too," said the black man. "But I use fake ID. That bartender there was totally fooled."_

"_You're 13!" _

"_Yep. I look older don't I? I guess it's nature. You wanna beer? I can get you some. I'll run you off some fake IDs too."_

"_Alright."_

_The black man ordered large jugs of hard liquor. _

"_Toast! For my new man—what's your name?" the black man asked. "Er… It's John. But call me Bradshaw," Bradshaw replied. "OK. Toast—my name is Ron Simmons, by the way, but call me Faarooq—for my man Bradshaw and his first drop of liquor—this is your first one is it? I take that as a yes—, let's wish for more and more beer in the future! Now drink!"_

_The two friends drank over five jugs of beer. _

"_You gonna be here tomorrow?"_

"_You bet." The two drank one more glass and left the pub, heading off to their respective apartments._

---------------------------

_End of Flashback_

---------------------------

More things were coming to JBL's mind. The two dominating all the tag teams, joining a biker, screams of terror with a laugh of triumph, a man in suit giving money to the biker and his gang, a bald man with his middle-fingers, a jawbreaker variation to the biker, and more. JBL was sweating. He could see clearly everything that was on his mind. Everything was like a movie. But the scenes were moving on too quick that he barely could understand them.

The Undertaker suddenly smiled. "Playtime is over. Bradshaw! You want your girl or not? I'm taking her WITH me!" Taker dragged Weber. The Bashams tried to stop him but Kane easily took both of them out. Weber screamed for help, but nobody wanted to mess with The Undertaker. Weber cried out for JBL, but JBL was still focusing on the 'movie'.

"JBL? What should we do? Wake up! We need your help! Amy's in trouble!" Orlando yelled. JBL wasn't listening. He was focusing on the 'movie'. Now it went a bit slower but he still couldn't catch up. After the 'movie' ended, it started again and it repeated itself over and over again, like a replay.

The Undertaker and Kane took Weber and drove by their motorbikes. Nobody in the quad could stop them—including _Evolution_. Each student had fear in their eyes, as if not believing what just happened.

Suddenly the Self-Proclaimed World's Greatest Pranksters rushed to the quad. Charlie was puffing, out of breath. Shelton stood in the middle of the quad, and this took people's attention.

"Everybody! Listen!" Shelton shouted. "The Clique… no, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash have been attacked!" Gasps could be heard through the quad. At this point _Evolution_ were smirking; Triple H the widest.

"What do you mean, they were attacked?" asked RVD.

"They were attacked mysteriously yesterday, afterschool! HBK was found in the changerooms, and Nash in the toilet—and the McMahons as well as the other two Clique members rushed them to the hospital as soon as their bodies were found. I heard they're in a pretty critical condition," explained Charlie.

"That's not cool," Carlito muttered, before biting his apple (A/N: Damn that apple!), and Morgan just nodded.

"How did you guys find out?" asked Chris Masters.

Charlie and Shelton looked at each other uneasily. "Well, we just happened to know the… err… editor of the school newsletter, Marissa Mazzola, very well."

Suddenly Shane McMahon, who happened to be there with Stephanie, called out. "Hey! That's my girlfriend (A/N: In reality, Shane and Marissa are already married)! And the last time I checked, she doesn't know you!"

Everybody looked at Charlie and Shelton. "Er… never mind that. The point is, HBK and Nash are hurt."

"Clearly, they were trying to set up some pranks in the toilet," Edge whispered to Cena. Cena nodded. Charlie and Shelton continued informing the students about the attack.

**In the changeroom,** **at lunch**

Triple H tossed his head back and laughed. "What a success! Hahaha," he grinned at Ric Flair. He looked at Randy and Batista, impressed.

"It's funny 'cos it's true," Randy chuckled. He found himself stared at by the other three members. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that from the way you said it, you sounded a hell lot like Kurt Angle," Flair commented. Randy shrugged.

"Oh," he replied. _I got it from Homer in _The Simpsons, he thought to himself.

"Our plan was beautifully done, thanks to Randy and Batista," Triple H grinned again. "You see here, after we took out Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels, we can boycott the WWE Title match. There are no-disqualifications in Triple Threat Matches, so… and if Vince is gonna stop us, he'll have to give ME the WWE Title!"

"And that's why you're the _man_! You're genius!" Ric Flair grinned.

"I am thirsty, so I'm going to get a drink. Can I get any of you cunts a drink?" Randy asked.

"Er… Pepsi for me," Triple H replied.

"Gimme Sunkist," Flair answered.

"What about you, Dave?" Randy asked.

Batista shook his head no. "No. I am all right."

Triple H frowned. "Okay then. I'll be back soon," said Randy.

Randy opened the door. There, standing outside the door, was none other than Stephanie McMahon. She seemed shocked. All members of _Evolution_'s eyes widened, with the exception of Batista (?).

"Er… Hello, Steph. Well… uh, you… misunderstood, it's not like… what you think. It's…" Triple H stuttered.

But Stephanie just stood there. Looking even more shocked as she already was.

"So… Steph. I guess based from your reaction, I could tell that… you heard the whole thing, did you? Steph… Steph?"

Stephanie stood there. None of her expressions had changed.

"Steph? Please look at me. It seems that you're… pretty mad, huh?" Triple H asked.

Stephanie's expressions haven't changed at all! But her lips started to move. "So… you planned the whole thing? You ordered Dave and Randy to take out Nash and HBK. And now Nash and HBK ended up in hospital. You're planning to interfere in the WWE Title match, and messed up the whole thing. So daddy is gonna go and beg you to stop, practically forcing him to hand over the WWE Title." She stared at the boys, looking very disgusted.

Triple H was sweating with guilt. It was obvious his girlfriend had (unintentionally) heard the whole conversation. However, Stephanie had more things to say about this.

"Why, that's BRILLIANT!" Stephanie exclaimed. Triple H blinked, followed by Randy and Flair. _Huh? _he thought confused"You guys _are_ actually constructing a plan that will really work!"

"Why, Steph… of course," Randy grinned, though still a bit baffled with Stephanie's unexpected reaction. _I don't know if I'm supposed to be proud or mad—she thinks this is the first time we have a plan that actually works?_

"I love that plan," Stephanie smiled, "though I was a bit shocked seeing HBK and Nash's conditions in the emergency room. But anyways, isn't the idea of attacking those two is a bit off-limit?"

Flair shrugged. "I think that's normal." _Because we're _Evolution_, that's why._

"Can't wait to see the title around your waist, Hunter," Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend, feeling satisfied.

"By the way, Steph… wanna get a drink?" Randy asked.

**Near the empty library, around the same time**

Trish scoffed, crossing her arms and stared at Jericho, feeling very annoyed.

"I'm gonna make you regret that you've ever dumped me by winning the U.S. title!" Jericho said.

"Dumping? We weren't even going out in the first place! It was all just about you and Christian in that stupid bet!" Trish countered. Jericho remained silent, and walked away.

"Well, show me that you can win the Women's title!" he yelled.

"Oh I will—without your help, of course!" Trish shot back. She sighed loudly to herself, and as she began to make her way to the quad, she bumped into Cena.

"Wanna get some drink?" he grinned.

**Cena still has to convince Randy that he never tried to steal Stacy. The final round of the tournament is _finally _up, and everything's being placed on the line! Who will win the titles and lose? Will The Rock and Steve Austin discover _Evolution_'s involvement behind the attack of HBK and Kevin Nash? Find out in the next chapter:_ The Final Round._**

**Q&A: This is where all questions from the reviews will be answered. If possible, more than one or two questions will be answered in each chapter. No questions to be answered for this chapter.**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the long delay. I've been very busy coping with this story and he school works. I won't let this kind of thing happen again, I promise . Anyways, THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	12. The Final Round

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 12: The Final Round

**The next day, in the very packed gym, after recess**

"The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is for the Women's Championship!" Vince decided to announce all of the final round's matches by himself. Students cheered so loud that the gym would burst open. "Introducing first, on the way to the ring: From Toronto, Ontario… Trish Stratus!" Following her _Keys To The City_ theme, Trish raised her arm for full support from the students.

"And her opponent, making her way to the ring: From Sanford, North Carolina, a part of the stable Team eXtreme; accompanied by John Cena and Hardy Boyz… Lita!" Cena and Hardy Boyz were gripping her arms for encouragement, and this time Lita grinned at them. Both girls were on the ring, eager to compete.

**Trish Stratus vs. Lita **– Women's Championship

Trish got the side headlock. Lita pressed Trish against the ropes and Trish bounced off the ropes to the opposite ropes. Trish hit a dropkick. Trish hooked the legs and got a two-count. Trish ran to the ropes. Trish hopped over Lita, Lita went for the back body drop but Trish got her in a swinging neckbreaker. Trish hit a hard DDT and covered for a two-count. Trish got Lita in the side headlock again. Lita pressed Trish against the walls, Trish came off the ropes and Lita went for a dropkick, but Trish hung onto the ropes. Lita fell to the mat on her back. Lita was getting up, Trish quickly ran to the half-standing Lita and gave her a neckbreaker drop. Trish hit a neckbreaker and covered for a two-count. Trish irish-whipped Lita to a corner. Trish hit a forehand chop and a backhand chop. Trish hit a right hand and irish-whipped Lita to the opposite corner. Trish ran and clotheslined Lita. Trish climbed the turnbuckle and hit a reverse tornado DDT. Trish hooked the legs but only got a two-count. Trish hit a snap suplex and covered and got a two-count.

Trish irish-whipped Lita to a corner, Trish charged and Lita jumped over the turnbuckle and got a sunset flip. At a two-count, Trish rolled backwards and hit a dropkick to the face. Trish climbed the turnbuckle and went for a missile dropkick but Lita caught her legs. Lita catapulted Trish over the ropes and onto the concrete floor. Lita climbed the turnbuckle and got a flying crossbody to Trish. Both girls were down. At the count of five, Lita slid Trish back to the ring and covered but Trish kicked out at two. Lita got a ground facelock on Trish. After 35 seconds, Trish stood up and hit elbows to the abdomen. Trish hit a right hand. Lita hit a right hand too. Trish hit a right hand. Lita hit a right hand. Trish hit a right hand. Trish hit another right hand, and another one, and another, except Lita blocked the third consecutive punch and multiple right hands. Lita irish-whipped Trish to the ropes. Trish came off the ropes and got the _Side Effect _(Modified Side Slam) from Lita. Lita hit a hurracanrana and climbed the turnbuckle. Lita went for the _Diving Moonsault _but Trish quickly stood up and ran to the turnbuckle. Trish hit a super back suplex. Trish draped an arm over Lita but Lita kicked out. Trish went for a _Powerbomb _but Lita countered into a hurracanrana! Lita grabbed the legs and Trish just kicked out at a nearfall. Lita hit a big time DDT and climbed the turnbuckle, going for a diving Legdrop. Trish ran and hit the _Stratusphere _(handstand hurracanrana). Trish raised one finger up. Students cheered. Trish climbed the turnbuckle. Trish jumped for a missile dropkick, but nobody home. Lita was getting up, but stayed half-standing at the last moments. Lita got Trish in a front facelock and went for her snap DDT finisher but Trish dropped Lita in the _Spinebuster _and quickly followed it up by grabbing Lita's legs. Trish catapulted Lita over the ropes. Lita was getting up and Trish ran over the ropes and came off with the_ Lou Thesz Press_. With both girls outside the ring, the ref started to make the countout count. At the count of five, Trish stood up and slid Lita back on the ring. Trish covered but Lita kicked out at a two-count.

Trish picked Lita up and hit a hard DDT. Trish covered and got a two-count. Trish irish-whipped Lita to the corner. Lita came off the turnbuckle and Trish went for the back body drop but Lita countered with the _Twist of Fate _(Front Facelock into Inverted Neckbreaker). Lita covered but Trish kicked out! Lita couldn't believe it. Lita climbed the turnbuckle. Lita hand gestured for Trish to get up. Trish stood up and Lita jumped for the _Litacanrana _(diving hurracanrana) but as Lita went down to the mat Trish caught her legs and turned it into the boston crab. Lita tapped out, crowning Trish the new Women's Champion!

**Result: **Trish Stratus def. Lita via pinfall

As Trish stood up weakly, the referee wrapped the title belt around her waist. Students cheered, and as she descended the steps slowly she threw a triumphant glance at Jericho, but she couldn't find him at all in the audience. Where could he possibly be…? Cena, who knew the ex-couple's problem, wondered.

Suddenly the arena turned dark, and as the crowd gasped, _Break Down The Walls_ theme was played on. Trish frowned, as this could only mean one thing. The screen displayed a neon walking figure, and as the light slowly came on, Jericho was seen standing, stretching out his arms. He turned around, and had a wide grin plastered on his face. He stepped in front of Trish, clapping his hands.

"Congratulations for winning the title, but let's see if I can be the United States champion." Not giving Trish the chance to reply, Jericho stepped on the ring.

Vince, who was sitting with his family in the front seats, stood up and grabbed the mic. "I see that Chris Jericho can't wait to show off his skills in the ring—therefore I call for the United States Championship to begin!" Soon after he sat down, Chris Benoit's _Whatever _theme played on, and students cheered. Booker T, Eddie Guerrero and RAW students clapped in respect. Mr. Crippler came out with a toothless grin, glanced around the gym. "The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is a Fatal Four-Way for the United States Championship!" Vince announced. "Now, I won't bother to explain the rules because all of you must know it, unless you're idiots. Check the freakin' rules by the office board. Introducing second—'cos Jericho is already here—from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in 234 lbs… _The Rabid Wolverine_, Chris Benoit!"

Next was one of the school's hated students, Orlando Jordan. His theme played (on which the students booed), and The Cabinet came out, raising their arms at an angle and positions their hands flat resembling JBL's Texas longhorn symbol. The Bashams clapped (JBL wasn't present), but their faces expressed heavy concern, due to Amy's kidnapping case. Orlando himself also looked a bit unfocused. "Making his way down to the ring accompanied by The Basham Brothers, from Miami, Florida; weighing in 257 lbs… Orlando Jordan!"

Following Orlando's appearance, Big Show's theme _Big_ was played, and almost every student cheered at this. The giant came out, raising the palm of his hand (the indication of _Chokeslam_), roaring (which was responded by a huge yell from the students). "Making his way down to the ring, standing 7-foot, weighing in 500 lbs… From Tampa, Florida: "The Big Show" Paul Wight!"

**Chris Jericho vs. Chris Benoit vs. Orlando Jordan vs. Big Show** – United States Championship

The four stood tall in the middle of the ring. They all looked to each other. After two minutes of staredown, Big Show, Benoit, and Jericho looked at each other and nodded. The three looked down to Orlando. Orlando's eyes widened. The three teamed up on Orlando. The three stomped Orlando in the corner. Benoit and Jericho got Orlando to stand up and hit double-team chest chops. Jericho and Benoit backed away and Show ran into Orlando butt first. Show tossed Orlando across the ring. Orlando leant against the ropes and Benoit clotheslined Orlando over the ropes and to the concrete floor. The Basham Brothers checked on Orlando. Meanwhile, Jericho hit Show and knocked Benoit over the top rope. Jericho hit multiple chest chops as Show leant on the ropes. Jericho hit a fourth chest chop and Show began to back to a corner. Jericho hit another chest chop. Show moved to another corner. Jericho hit another chest chop. Show walked to the next corner. Jericho hit another chest chop. Show walked to the next corner, but this time slower. Jericho hit a right hand to the forehead and irish-whipped Show to the opposite corner but Show reversed. Show hit two headbutts and did a forehand chop. Benoit came from behind and attacked Show with shots to the kidney. Benoit hit three elbow drops, right to the back, as Show was on the ground. Benoit picked Show up and hit a chest chop. Show backed to the corner where Jericho was. Benoit gave both Show and Jericho right hands. But Show managed to push Benoit. Benoit stood up and charged but Show caught him and gave him the gorilla press. Jericho came up from behind and got the school boy on Show but Show kicked out at two.

Jericho went for _The Walls of Jericho _(Boston crab) but Show kicked off. Jericho charged as Show stood up. Show caught Jericho with a scoop slam. Show gave Benoit a headbutt and covered for a two-count. Show placed Benoit in a front facelock and gave him a vertical suplex. Show hit a giant elbow drop and covered but Benoit kicked out at one. Show complained to the ref, and the audience did not like a single bit of it. Show gave Benoit a back suplex and then Jericho tossed Show over the ropes. Jericho locked in _The Walls of Jericho _to Benoit. Benoit cried out in pain. Orlando came from behind and smacked Jericho right on the back of the head with a steel chair, breaking the hold. There are no-disqualifications in Fatal Four Way matches, so there's not a damn thing the ref could do about it. Orlando wanted Jericho up. Jericho stood up and Orlando whacked the chair across Jericho's forehead, busting him in the process. Benoit came from behind and gave Orlando a German suplex. Benoit kept Orlando in a waist lock and gave him another German suplex. Benoit hung on and went to hit a third consecutive German suplex, but Orlando used his left leg to trap Benoit's leg, unabling Benoit to jump back for the German suplex. Orlando gave Benoit elbows and switched. Orlando gave Benoit a German suplex. The audience booed. Orlando went for another one, but Benoit switched and gave Orlando a German suplex. Benoit let go of the waist and knocked Jericho down, who was running. Benoit went for the gutwrench suplex, but Jericho countered with elbows. Jericho hit a right hand to the forehead. Jericho hit a northern lights suplex but Benoit got his shoulder up at two. Benoit, using his strengths, stood up while still in the position, Jericho and Benoit turned around and Benoit got the backslide on Jericho. Orlando broke the pinfall. Orlando hit a jawbreaker to Benoit and kicked Jericho in the gut. Orlando gave Jericho a swinging neckbreaker. Benoit turned around and Orlando gave him the swinging neckbreaker. Orlando taunted with the _Longhorn _pose. The crowd booed. Orlando covered Benoit but only got a two-count. Orlando covered Jericho but only got a two-count. On the outside, Show battled The Basham Brothers.

Orlando left the ring and assaulted The Big Show with The Basham Brothers. Orlando smashed Show's head to the announcer's table. The Bashams gave Show the _Ball & Gag _(Russian leg sweep-clothesline) and set him on the announcer's table. Meanwhile Benoit and Jericho just stood up and exchanged right hands. Orlando went for _The Blackout _(reverse STO) and went through the table. Orlando and Show were both down and out. Jericho seemed to have gotten the better of Benoit. Jericho hit a chest chop and irish-whipped Benoit to the ropes. Doug Basham caught Benoit's foot as Danny caught Jericho's. Jericho and Benoit kicked off and went after the Bashams. Jericho and Benoit chased them and eventually trapped them near the announcer's table. Jericho and Benoit slid them to the ring. The two hit chest chops simultaneously as they backed Bashams to the corners. Jericho and Benoit stood on the second turnbuckle and hit ten punches straight to the Bashams's foreheads. Jericho gave Danny Basham the enzuigiri followed by the _Lionsault _(springboard moonsault) as Benoit locked in the _Crippler Crossface _on Doug. Jericho lifted Doug's legs in _The Walls of Jericho_. Doug tapped out, but since he wasn't actually in the match the ref couldn't do anything about it. Orlando came and gave Jericho _The Blackout_. Benoit released the hold and ran to the ropes. Orlando caught Benoit who went for a crossbody and hit _The Last Call _(Fallaway slam). Orlando hit two punches to Benoit, then taunted with his feet, then went for another punch but Benoit turned it into the _Crippler Crossface_!

Orlando was close to the bottom rope but Benoit rolled through and Orlando was now stuck in the middle of the ring. Orlando went to tap but decided to hang on for few more seconds. Show came and broke the hold. Show gave Benoit the _Final Cut _(Inverted facelock into elbow drop). Jericho charged but Show lifted him up and gave him the _F-5_. Orlando charged but Big Show gave him the big back body drop. Show pulled his strap down and lifted his arm up, yelling. The chokeslamis coming. Show caught Benoit's throat and gave him the _Showstopper _chokeslam. Show raised his arm again and gave Jericho the chokeslam as well. Show caught Orlando's throat and went for the chokeslam but Orlando quickly caught Show across the chest and hit _The Blackout_. Orlando hooked the legs for the pinfall. Jericho ran for the _Lionsault _to break the pinfall, but Orlando moved out of the way, nailing Show instead. Orlando gave Jericho _The Blackout_. Orlando picked Benoit up and set him in _The Blackout _but Benoit switched behind and gave Orlando a German suplex. Benoit gave Orlando another one. Benoit kept the waist locked and gave Orlando a third one. Benoit did the throat slash. Benoit climbed the turnbuckle and went for the flying headbutt but then changed his mind. Benoit hopped onto the apron and walked to the concrete floor. Why? He could've finish off Orlando and win the United States Title. Benoit searched under the ring. What is he looking for? Benoit pulled out a steel ladder and slid it to the ring! Benoit set the ladder up and climbed it. Benoit looked down to Orlando and did the throat slash again. Benoit jumped off for the flying headbutt but Orlando moved out of the way. There goes Benoit face first from the ten-foot ladder! All three men were down, as Show just stood up outside the ring. Orlando crawled and draped an arm over Jericho. 1… 2… Jericho got the shoulder up! What's Show doing? Oh no… he just pulled out a kitchen sink from under the ring, and what the hell… it's ceramic! Orlando covered Benoit. 1… 2… and Show smashed the sink to Orlando's back. The sink had smashed to pieces now. Show gave Orlando the nasty _Showstopper _chokeslam and covered. 1… 2… but Jericho placed an arm over the pinfall! Show complained to the ref, thinking that an arm over a pinfall shouldn't break the pinfall. The crowd started to boo "The Big Show" Paul Wight. Show cornered Jericho and hit two forehand chops. Show irish-whipped Jericho to the opposite corner. Show charged and went butt first to Jericho. Jericho, stunned, walked few steps to the middle of the ring. Show ran to the ropes and came off with a clothesline. Show raised his arm up and roared, for perhaps the final chokeslam for the match. Jericho stood up and Show caught his throat. Show went to lift Jericho in the chokeslam but Jericho grabbed Show's legs! Jericho locked in _The Walls of Jericho_! Everyone on the arena was on their feet now, with the exception of The Big Show himself and the ref, who was checking on The Big Show. Show reached the bottom rope but the ref, despite calling for the rope break, couldn't disqualify Jericho. Jericho pulled Show to the middle of the ring and Show tapped out!

**Result: **Chris Jericho def. Big Show, Orlando Jordan, Chris Benoit

Jericho made his way down the ring with the U.S. title wrapped around his waist, grinning like a maniac. Trish gritted her teeth furiously, stomping off the arena, slamming the door behind her. Students murmured, while Jericho smiled evilly.

Next, the Hardy Boyz' theme played on. "The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is another Fatal Four-Way match for the World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first: From Cameron, South Carolina, accompanied by John Cena and Lita, at the combined weight of 443 lbs… Jeff and Matt, The Hardy Boyz!" Students cheered loudly, and the brothers came out, doing taunts with Cena and to the Lita by their sides.

Suddenly a very familiar yet annoying Hispanic voice was heard. "_Viva La Raza_!" The Los Guerreros' theme came on, and there were mixes of hoots and groans from the audience. However, _SmackDown! _students cheered even more. "_We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal! We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal!"_ Eddie and Chavo came out on their lowrider, doing taunts to get even more cheers. Eddie grinned, tapping his chest. Chavo sat on one knee, raising arms in his trademark entrance pose. "From El Paso, Texas, at the combined weight of 441 lbs… Eddie and Chavo, Los Guerreros!"

After Los Guerreros arrived on the ring, The Dudleys' theme hit the arena. More students were cheering than booing at the brothers. "From Dudleyville, at the combined weight of 515 lbs… D-Von… Bubba Ray… The Dudley Boyz!"

Guess who were next? Edge and Christian! Their theme, which started with a very familiar phrase, "You think you know me," came out and only a few cheered. These unbelievably rare people included Cena and Team eXtreme (How funny—The Hardy Boyz cheered at their opponents!). "Making their way to the ring: From Tampa, Florida… at the combined weight of 485 lbs… Edge and Christian!"

**The Hardy Boyz vs. Los Guerreros vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christian** – World Tag Team Championship

Eddie Guerrero and Matt Hardy will start things off. The other six waited on the apron. Eddie got a side headlock and switched to an arm wrench. Matt gave elbows to the head and irish-whipped Eddie to the ropes. Eddie bounced off and Matt hit an arm drag takedown into an arm lock. Eddie rolled forward, his arm still locked, and gave Matt a back suplex, but Matt landed on his feet. Matt pressed Eddie against the ropes and came off with a roll-up for a two-count. Eddie made a side headlock takedown. Matt's shoulders were down, and the ref made a nearfall. Matt stood up and gave Eddie elbows to the gut but Eddie struck Matt with a fists and punches to the back. Eddie went for a suplex but Matt gave Eddie the suplex instead. The two stood up. The ref told them to back it up.

Eddie signalled for the test of strength battle and locked one hand together. Eddie went to lock the other hand but went behind Matt and gave him a back side slam but before he can do it Matt switched and gave Eddie the back side slam. Matt locked in a ground front facelock. Eddie tagged Chavo. Chavo struck Matt on the back with elbows and few punches. Chavo raked Matt's eyes and gave him a back suplex. Chavo locked in the STF. Matt reached to the ropes and Edge made the blind tag. Edge broke the hold and gave Chavo the _Edgecution _(lifting DDT) finisher. Edge covered but Eddie broke the pinfall in favor of his team and perhaps the others. Edge hit two knees to the gut as Chavo cried out in pain. Edge hit a scoop slam. Edge covered and Eddie went to break the pinfall but Chavo kicked out at two. Edge made a vertical suplex and locked in the surfboard. The Dudley Boyz and Eddie broke the hold. Chavo covered but only got a two-count. Chavo tagged Eddie. Eddie made shots to the forehead. Edge turned around, stunned, and D-Von made a cheap shot. Eddie irish-whipped Edge to a corner. Eddie charged but Edge nailed Eddie on the jaw. Edge jumped the turnbuckle and came off with a missile dropkick. Both men were down.

Edge finally managed to tag Christian while Eddie was about to tag Chavo but tagged Bubba instead. Christian clotheslined Bubba and knocked D-Von off the apron and knocked Eddie as well. Chavo went for a clothesline but Christian dodged it and went behind Chavo to give him the inverted DDT. Matt and Jeff left the tag rope and gave Chavo the _Poetry in Motion _double-team move. Christian dodged Bubba's clothesline and gave him the inverted DDT as well. D-Von came and tossed Jeff and Matt out of the ring. Christian charged but D-Von gave him a flapjack. Bubba gave Christian a scoop slam and D-Von climbed the turnbuckle. You know what this means? _Whassuup_ (assisted diving headbutt low blow)! Bubba covered but Edge broke the pinfall. D-Von and Edge battled it out now. Chavo and Eddie came and took Bubba out. The Guerreros did a Brainbuster double-team. Eddie went to the apron and jumped over the top rope and hit the slingshot senton. Eddie climbed the turnbuckle and hit the _Frog Splash _to Bubba. Eddie covered but he wasn't the legal man. The Guerreros were pissed off as Eddie made a three-count of his own. The match couldn't end that way though. Edge came and speared both Guerreros simultaneously. Matt came and gave Edge the _Twist of Fate _(Front facelock into inverted Neckbreaker). Jeff went to the top for the _Swanton Bomb _but D-Von whacked Jeff from the back with the title belt. Jeff fell to the security wall jaw first. This match was a Fatal-Four Way so there weren't any disqualifications. Matt charged at D-Von but D-Von caught him in the flapjack and Bubba came out of nowhere to connect the _3-D _(Dudley Death Drop). Christian came but the Dudleys gave him the _3-D _as well. The two stood tall in the ring and looked to the crowd. Bubba pressed D-Von's face against his and yelled, "D-VON, GET THE TABLES!"

D-Von searched under the ring and pulled a shiny, hard, wooden table. Meanwhile, Matt made the blind tag to Christian while he was on the apron, making it a legal tag. Bubba grabbed Matt and D-Von set up the table. Cena came out of nowhere and attacked Bubba. D-Von ran to Cena and Cena gave him the _F-U_, to the wooden table. The table didn't break though. Bubba came from behind and gave him a low blow followed the _Bubba Bomb _(Sit-out full nelson slam). Bubba went to wake D-Von up but then Matt came from behind and gave Bubba the bulldog to the table. Matt placed Bubba on the table but then Eddie came off the top with the _Frog Splash_ through the table, destroying Bubba and D-Von in the process. Matt gave Eddie the _Twist of Fate _and covered Bubba for the three-count.

**Result: **Hardy Boyz def. Dudley Boyz, Los Guerreros, Edge & Christian

Cena helped Matt and Jeff stood up. Matt grabbed one-half of the tag belts and Cena raised Jeff's half up in the air. Cena assisted Jeff to walk and left the arena with Matt and Lita.

The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is for the Intercontinental Championship tournament! Introducing first: From Houston, Texas, weighing in 250 lbs… Booker T!" Vince announced. "Can You Dig It, Sucka?" Booker T did his trademark pyro taunt before entering the ring, with Sharmell by his side, as always. Students cheered.

Suddenly: "Hey!" People booed. Another "Hey!" followed. It was Randy Orton's theme song, _Burn In My Light_. "Hey! Nothing you can say!" Randy came out, you looking conceited as ever, and stood in his "Legend Killer" trademark pose. He grinned proudly, accompanied by the rest of _Evolution_. "Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri; accompanied by _Evolution_… weighing in 250 lbs… the _Legend Killer, _Randy Orton!" After smiling at Stephanie McMahon by the sidelines, Randy convinced his group that he would capture the title.

**Booker T vs. Randy Orton **– Intercontinental Championship

The two locked up. Booker T got a side headlock. Booker T got Randy's arm and twisted it. Booker T kept it behind Randy. Randy gave him elbows to the face and switched with an arm wrench of his own. Booker T gave him elbows to escape the hold and hit a chest chop. Booker T gave him two more as Randy backed to the ropes. Booker T viciously attacked Randy with chops and shots to the back. Booker T raised his arms up and yelled, earning him a number of cheers. Booker T picked Randy up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Randy came off and hit a shoulder block. Randy ran to the ropes and hopped over Booker T, came off the opposite ropes and came off to receive a hip toss. Booker T his knees to the gut and got a vertical suplex. Booker T hooked the legs and got a two-count. Booker T picked Randy up and hit a right hand. Booker T hit an uppercut, backing Randy to the corner. Booker T hit three consecutive chest chops, but then Randy switched and gave Booker T multiple European uppercuts. Randy irish-whipped Booker T to the corner. Booker T came off the ropes and Randy went for a back body drop but Booker T gave Randy a kick to the face. Randy backed away and came off the ropes to receive a nasty _Spinebuster_. Booker T covered but Randy kicked out at two.

Sharmell complained to the ref as Booker T picked Randy up. But this actually allowed Batista to interfere with a powerful running clothesline to Booker T. Randy smashed Booker T's head to the turnbuckle and hit European uppercuts and fists straight to the face. Randy kicked Booker T to the ribcage and hit a back body drop. Randy covered and got a two-count. Randy hit a European uppercut, knocking Booker T down. Randy got Booker T in an inverted facelock and dropped him down with his knee, giving a backbreaker. Randy hooked the legs and only got a two-count. Randy hit straight fists to Booker T's head and taunted Booker T with his "Legend Killer" pose. Randy ran to the ropes and came off with a knee drop, but Booker T moved out of the way. Booker T kicked Randy in the gut and gave him a DDT. Booker T ran to the ropes and came off with a knee drop. Booker T covered and got a two-count. Booker T twisted Randy's arm and gave him a side kick. Booker T was fired up! Booker T went to climb the turnbuckle but Batista interfered. Booker T caught Batista with the _Book End _(Side Slam) and climbed the turnbuckle. Booker T jumped and hit the missile dropkick. Booker T covered but Randy kicked out!

Sharmell protested and argued with the ref. Booker T seemed disappointed but then saw Randy getting up. Booker T got back onto the match and ran to the ropes. Booker T came off with the _Scissors Kick_, but Randy moved out of the way. Randy waited for Booker T to turn around. Booker T turned around and Randy jumped for the _RKO _(jumping Inverted Neckbreaker) but Booker T pushed Randy forward to the ropes. Randy bounced off the ropes and Booker T caught Randy with the _Book End_, but Randy countered with elbows to the back of Booker T's head. Randy gave Booker T his signature back-to-back backbreaker. Randy signalled for the _RKO_. Sharmell closed her eyes, dare not to look. Booker T stood up and Randy jumped for the _RKO _but Booker T dropped Randy to the mat. Randy quickly stood up and charged at Booker T but Booker T caught him with the _Book End_! Booker T covered. 1… 2… and Randy just got the shoulder up! Sharmell opened her eyes and was pleased to see Booker T in control of the match. Booker T did the _Spinaroonie _breakdance, signaling for the _Scissors Kick_. Randy was getting up and Booker T ran to the ropes. Flair caught his leg and let go at the count of four, as Randy would be disqualified if Flair held on any longer. Booker T turned to Randy and Randy gave him the _RKO_! Randy hooked the leg with one arm. 1… 2… 3…! Randy's the new Intercontinental Champion!

**Result: **Randy Orton def. Booker T via pinfall

Sharmell got to the ring at the third count. Randy quickly got out of the ring as soon as the ref handed him the Intercontinental title belt. Flair and Batista followed Randy. Randy stopped at the rampway and raised the Intercontinental title belt as Flair and Batista smirked at Booker T. The ref got to the rampway and raised Randy's other arm. Booker T recovered and looked on; he realized what just happened. Sharmell was on the ring and seemed even more disappointed than Booker T. But then Randy pointed out to the ring while looking at Batista. Batista stormed to the ring and gave Booker T a _Spinebuster_. Sharmell opened her mouth, shocked. Unexpectedly, Batista turned to Sharmell and gave her a _Spinebuster _as well! Batista set Booker T in the _Batista Bomb_. Flair raised two thumbs-up, then turned it down. Batista gave Booker T the _Batista Bomb_. Batista held out Booker T as Randy trash-talked him. Randy slapped Booker T twice and gave him another _RKO_! Randy posed as _Evolution_'s theme was played.

After Booker T and Sharmell were being escorted, Malenko's theme _The Ice Man_ was played. Vince spoke to the mic, "The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is also a Fatal Four-Way—why are there so many of these?—for the Cruiserweight Championship!" Though it was for cruiserweights, people still cheered for support. "Introducing first: From Tampa, Florida, weighing in 212 lbs… _The Man of A Thousand Holds_, Dean Malenko!"

Next was everybody's best friend, Rey Mysterio. When his theme _619 _blared through the speakers, people cheered. Rey jumped out from a chamber under, following sparks of light. People cheered even more. Though aware of his size, but Rey had been determined to give it all to win the title. "Making his way to the ring, from San Diego, California; weighing in 175 lbs… Rey Mysterio!" RVD and Eddie Guerrero clapped the loudest as Rey stepped up to the ring, making taunts.

Suddenly a sound identical to a shooting bomb similar to the Dudley's theme hit the arena. It was Spike Dudley! He came out, looking tough, while people booed. "Making his way to the ring, from Dudleyville; weighing in 150 lbs… Spike Dudley!" He got onto the ring and scoffed at the other wrestlers.

The next student being introduced didn't amuse Cena and Team eXtreme, especially Lita. A chorus of laughter filled the arena. It was Billy Kidman's _You Can Run_ theme. There were a few boos from the seniors, and more cheers from the juniors. Kidman came out, looking very confident. He was grinning, and had his arms around Torrie, while at the same time holding up London's arms. "From Allentown, Pennsylvania, accompanied by Torrie Wilson and Paul London… weighing in 195 lbs… Billy Kidman!" On his way to the ring, Billy winked at the rest of the posse by the sidelines. The girls giggled and clapped. Kidman kissed Torrie and hugged London before getting on the ring.

**Dean Malenko vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Spike Dudley vs. Billy Kidman** – Cruiserweight Championship

Kidman went at it with Malenko while Rey took on Spike. Spike raked Rey's eyes. Spike went for a vertical suplex but Rey got away with it and pressed Spike against the ropes and came off with a roll-up but Kidman broke the pinfall. Kidman hit a shot to the forehead of Rey Mysterio. Kidman tossed Rey over the ropes but Rey hung onto the ropes. Kidman kicked Malenko to the midsection and Spike struck Kidman on the back. Spike drove his shoulders to Kidman's abdomen and irish-whipped him to the corner. Spike irish-whipped Malenko to Kidman. Malenko charged with a clothesline to Kidman, turned around and gave Spike the clothesline. Malenko went to lock in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock _but Kidman gave him a standing dropkick. Malenko went backwards and Spike gave him a school boy but Kidman broke the pinfall. Kidman gave Spike a chest chop followed by knees to the left eye. Spike gave Kidman and eye poke and set him up in a _Powerbomb_. Spike lifted Kidman but Kidman managed to drive Spike's face to the mat before Spike can slam him to the mat for a complete _Powerbomb_. Kidman covered but Malenko broke up the three-count. Malenko gave Kidman a snap DDT and drove his head to Spike's ribs. Malenko covered Spike but Spike's foot as on the ropes. Malenko pulled Spike back to the middle of the ring and covered but only got a two-count. Malenko made shots to the forehead and Kidman gave him the school boy but only got a two-count. Malenko charged with a clothesline but Kidman ducked and gave Malenko a neckbreaker drop. Kidman turned left and was met by the _West Coast Pop _(springboard hurracanrana) into a pin. Kidman kicked out at a nearfall.

Kidman ran to Rey but Rey went down through Kidman's legs with the baseball slide. Kidman turned around and Rey gave him a dropkick to the face. Rey covered but Kidman kicked out at one. Rey ran to the ropes but Kidman caught him with a higher version of the _Spinebuster_. Kidman hooked the legs but Malenko broke up the pinfall. Malenko locked in the _Texas Cloverleaf _on Kidman. Kidman crawled slowly to the bottom rope. Kidman was now a fingertip away! Malenko pulled Kidman back to the middle of the ring. Kidman held out his hand to tap but Rey saw what's happening and ran to the ropes. Rey quickly got to the apron and gave Malenko the springboard seated senton, breaking the hold. Spike gave Rey a hard clothesline. Spike locked in the single leg crab submission hold. This move does not let the victim crawl to the ropes, but still keeps the possibility of a rope break if the victim is too close to the ropes. In Rey's case, he's in the middle of the ring, trapped. All Rey can do would perhaps to keep himself from submitting and waiting for someone to break the hold, unless Rey is strong enough to reverse the hold. Paul London came with a steel chair and hit Spike with it. Once again, there are no disqualifications. Malenko gave London a spinning kick followed by a Brainbuster to take him out. Kidman came from behind and gave Malenko the _Kid Krusher _(Inverted underhook facebuster). Kidman pulled Malenko to a corner. Kidman climbed a turnbuckle and came off with the _Shooting Star Press_. Kidman turned right and went for a clothesline but Rey gave him the drop toe hold, sending Kidman to the second rope. Rey ran and gave Kidman the _619 _(Tiger feint kick). Rey jumped over the top rope but Torrie caught his legs and pulled him back, sending him face first to the concrete floor.

All four men were down and they all could be out. Spike started to move. Spike crawled towards Kidman. He draped his arm over Kidman. 1….. 2….. and Kidman got his shoulders up! However, we gotta say that it was a slow count. Spike covered Malenko. 1… 2… and Malenko got his foot on the bottom rope! Spike ran to Kidman and gave him the _Dudley Dog _(Springboard inverted neckbreaker). Spike covered but Torrie pulled the ref out of the ring. The ref complained and Torrie slapped him. Torrie got inside the ring and went to give Spike her sit-out facebuster finisher and went down with it but Spike stayed half-standing and gave Torrie the single leg crab. Torrie tapped out and there's no one that can make Spike let go off the hold. Kidman gave Spike the _BK Bomb _(Sit-out lifting spinebuster). Kidman covered but there was no ref that could make the count. A new ref came in. 1…. 2…. and a kickout! Kidman could not believe it!

Kidman pulled Spike to a corner and climbed the turnbuckle. Kidman went for the _Shooting Star Press _but hit the missile dropkick instead, to Malenko. Kidman covered Malenko. 1… 2… and Rey broke the pinfall with the springboard Legdrop! Right to the back of Kidman's neck! Rey covered Kidman but Malenko broke the pinfall. Malenko irish-whipped Rey to the ropes and went for a punch but Rey got behind Malenko with the baseball slide. Malenko turned around and charged but Rey tripped him to the ropes with the drop toe hold! Rey went for the _619 _and hit the move, sending Malenko flying across the ring. Malenko stayed standing, stunned. Rey jumped over the top rope and went for the _West Coast Pop _but Malenko dropped him down and gave him the _Texas Cloverleaf_. Kidman climbed the turnbuckle and went to hit an aerial move to break the hold. But out of nowhere, Bubba Ray Dudley pushed Kidman off and sent him face first to the mat! Malenko released the hold and went after Bubba but D-Von Dudley gave him the scoop reverse DDT to knock him out. D-Von irish-whipped Rey to the ropes and lifted Rey in the flapjack as he bounced off. Bubba came and connected the _3-D_. D-Von placed Spike on top of Rey and got the three-count!

**Result: **Spike Dudley def. Rey Mysterio, Dean Malenko, Billy Kidman

Spike smiled and pointed out to the Dudleys to "get the tables". Spike, tired and sore, stayed sitting on the mat with sweat pouring on his face. Bubba set the table. Kidman ran to D-Von but D-Von caught him in the flapjack and Bubba connected the _3-D_. Then the Dudleys placed Rey on the table. Bubba elevated Spike to the top turnbuckle. Spike came off with a stomp to Rey through the table. The Dudley Boyz celebrated in the middle of the ring.

---------------------------

**Lunchtime, in the sickroom of **

"I hate that spoiled Orton kid," Booker T said grumpily. He had an ice pack and bandages on his face and around his neck. It had been an hour after he was knocked out. Sharmell was by his side, looking hell worried.

"You okay, baby? C'mon, tell me you're okay. Baby?" she asked, holding onto Booker's hand tightly.

"But we all have to admit that _Evolution_ is no more than a group who loves to cheat. It's as if they can't win without cheating!" Benoit commented to RVD and Rey, who nodded in approval.

"Perhaps they'll interfere in the upcoming WWE Championship final match after lunch," suggested RVD, not realizing how close he was to the truth.

"That's very possible, Rob," Benoit said. He stared angrily at _Evolution_ through the sickroom window next to Booker's bed, gritting his teeth. "Anyways, I'm starving. You want us to get you some lunch, Booker?" RVD asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Booker T responded, gesturing to Sharmell to get his wallet. He took out a ten-dollar note and gave it to RVD. "Here's some money. I think Coke and meat pie's enough for me." Meanwhile, Sharmell shook her head at Rey's offer for lunch and told him she wasn't hungry.

Benoit opened the door. "I'll come with you guys to the canteen. The United States Championship really drained all my stamina, not to mention that I am still feeling the effects of jumping from a ten-foot ladder!" The three walked out.

---------------------------

**In the Juniors Quad**

"To The Hardy Boyz!" Christian yelled. He held up his Pepsi. "For winning the tag team titles!" The gang toasted the cans and clapped to celebrate the brothers' victory. Edge laughed.

"You guys sure beat the hell out of us!" he praised, recalling the kick-ass championship match they had just a few moments ago.

"Of course—we're better than you, and you know it," Jeff grinned. Everyone hit him on the head. He squealed, rubbing his sore head.

"Hey, what's the deal with Jericho and Trish?" Christian asked. He motioned towards the two students who were walking by the Art room. The others shrugged as a couldn't-care-less response, but Cena was far more interested.

"Check this out, Trish," Y2J showed off his priceless United States title belt to the blonde girl. Trish glared at him. "Told you I had the ability to do it," he smirked.

"Humph!" Trish scoffed, holding up her Women's Championship title. "Looks like we're even, baby boy." Jericho gave her a condescending smile.

"Now, are we still a couple?" he asked hopefully.

"But it's a _draw_—we both won the titles we promised for, so neither wishes are to be granted," Trish protested.

"Oh, that's too bad," he replied, still smiling. Trish frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"What I mean—" Jericho put an arm around her, "—is that we might as well have to work as a couple." He grinned mischievously.

"What are you talking about!" Trish asked again, too distracted to notice Jericho's arm around her. She looked at the boy anxiously.

"Well, I've happened to ask Mr. McMahon to book us in an Intergender tag team match," he answered lightly. Trish dropped her jaw in shock. Before she could respond, Jericho kissed her quickly and walked off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, honey, I have an interview to do with the school newsletter's reporter."

Jericho walked into the school newsletter's office and sat down when he saw Todd Grisham was there. "It's a good thing that you still have time for my interview after the United States Championship you just won about to hours ago," Grisham smiled, getting ready for his pencil and notepad.

"You better make this quick," Y2J said. Grisham gulped, and nodded.

"Well, uh… yes, of course. So… let's just get to the point, shall we? How does it feel to win the title?"

Jericho smirked at this question. "Are you kidding? How does it _feel_? Well, for your information, dude, it's the greatest feeling ever! OK, apart from being in love with Trish—but that's not the point. Anyway, it just feels great to win a title, you know? It's like winning a lottery, but people give you respect. Not that if you win a lottery people don't give you respect, it's just that… forget about the whole lottery thing, okay? The point is, the minute you won the championship match you were just like, 'Whoa!' because you knew you've been waiting for that moment. It's like, the second your opponent tapped out—then you knew you were on the right way to the highest rank in WWE Private Academy."

Grisham had a bit of trouble writing all Jericho's response down on his notepad because the guy talked a mile a minute, but still managed to keep up. "That's great! OK, on to the next question. I noticed that you have bandages all over your face and forehead. The steel chair attack that Orlando Jordan had busted you open badly—and I mean _badly_. How did you cope with that during the match? Not to mention that you got hurt so many times during the process of winning the title."

"How did I cope? How did _I _cope? Grisham, Grisham… Would you please shut the hell up? Don't you forget that I'm Chris Jericho! I'm The King of The World! Of course I can survive anything! Orlando got my head busted open, Benoit didn't do much except for a few punches and powerful suplexes, and Big Show gave me a _Chokeslam_! But guess what? I still came out the victor! They tried heaps and heaps of moves but nothing could stop me! Even Orlando had to give me two _Blackout_s! This means that I'm way much stronger than all of them. They were nothing compared to me—you saw the match, right? You've got the proof there, then." Jericho stopped to catch a breath. "I'm what I say I am: A 'larger than life' living legend!"

Grisham smiled again. "That's very cool to hear." _No wonder people think that Jericho's self-centered_, he thought. "Very cool. Then the other thing we've all been wondering is your real relationship with Trish Stratus. She's slapped you twice on the ring, as recorded so far. And she's been ignoring you around the school and giving you the evil looks in the matches. Why don't you just spill the beans, Chris? And to say that many people think this is linked back with the Canadian Dollar incident months ago. Is it true?"

Jericho didn't answer directly. But after thinking, he finally responded coolly, "You know what, kid? Normally I'll beat you up to a pulp for that kind of question. But no, Todd, I'm just gonna give you the good news that you want. The truth is, me and Trish are a couple now… again. I have even asked Mr. McMahon to have us booked for an Intergender tag team match! And that's like, wow! Can you imagine? Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus—together? Life will never...e-e-e-ever be the same a-gain!" he declared, laughing.

"But wasn't Christian involved in the love triangle as well? You know, after the Canadian Dollar bet thingy? After Lita decided to pull herself out from the feud?" Grisham asked curiously.

Jericho frowned at the mentioning of the name. "Christian, eh? Isn't he friends with that dude Cena—after they had a feud? Well, I guess he isn't so close to me anymore like we used to be. Not after what he'd done to Trish and me—he ruined a perfectly good relationship. And you know what, Todd? Now that you've asked me that question, time to give you the bad news. I'm in a bad mood now. Hit the bricks, junior!" Unexpectedly, he pushed Grisham off his seat. Shocked, Grisham didn't say anything. "Don't remind me of that incident again. We're over… for now. Assclown!" He let go, then left the room.

**Will Mr. McMahon give Jericho the tag team match he's requested for? Cena _still_ has to convince Randy that he never tried to steal Stacy. The final match is up, and it's for the WWE Championship! Everything—including fame and honour—will be placed on the line, and the result decides the fate of this school. Will The Rock and Steve Austin discover _Evolution_'s involvement behind the attack of HBK and Kevin Nash? What'll happen to Amy Weber after being kidnapped by 'Taker and Kane? Is JBl going to concentrate fully on the match? Find out in the next chapter:_ The Final Match._**

**Q&A: This is where all questions from the reviews will be answered. If possible, more than one or two questions will be answered in each chapter. No questions to be answered for this chapter.**

**A/N: How is it? I've made some new feuds and storylines to keep this story fresh. I'm so proud . I just had to add Todd Grisham in this chapter because he's always been the unluckiest WWE backstage interviewer (so far) and this time, he's on Jericho's bad side (Sorry, Todd!). Tell me what you think of the interview. Anyways, THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	13. The Final Match

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 13: The Final Match

_Crash! _The sound of glass shatters filled the arena, and every student cheered and clapped. "The following contest is telecast LIVE and it is a Triple Threat match—finally, not a Fatal Four-Way!—for the WWE Championship!" Vince practically yelled to the mic. Students cheered very loudly; even louder than the first match of the day. "Introducing first: From Victoria, Texas… weighing in 252 lbs… Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Austin came running into the arena, raising his middle fingers (A/N: I can't see why he's so proud for doing that 0) high—which people cheered heavily at.

As Austin got on the ring, Vince gave him evil eyes. Austin appeared as if he couldn't care less. Next up was the current most hated student in the school: John Bradshaw Layfield. The sound of bell ringing hit the arena, and people groaned loudly. A white limo appeared, and its passenger stepped out with a glum (due to Amy being kidnapped) but superior look on his face. "Making his way to the ring, from New York City, New York… weighing in 297 lbs… John Bradshaw Layfield!" JBL spread out his arms, smiling not too proudly like he usually did, and walked to the ring alone (The Cabinet had been knocked out badly in the U.S. Championship match).

The two men were on the ring now. Both kept an eye at each other, whilst waiting for the last competitor to reach his way out to the stage. Everyone held their breath silently… and let it out when they heard the electrifying phrase: "If you smell… what The Rock…. Is Cooking!" (A/N: It's The Rock's old theme, a better version—according to my brother) They chanted along excitedly, and the most awaited man at the moment had arrived. That powerful sentence was followed by the saying, "The Rock Says" over and over again. The Rock walked out with a mixed expression of nervousness and confidence. He climbed up to each turnbuckle and raised his fist in the air. The audience roared in response.

**Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. John Bradshaw Layfield vs. The Rock – **WWE Championship

The three had a staredown in the middle of the ring. JBL made the first move. He threw a punch but Austin blocked it and gave JBL a series of right hands. The Rock turned Austin around and gave him a series of right hands as well. Then Batista gave The Rock and Austin punches simultaneously. Wait a second. Why the hell is Batista here? _Evolution_'s theme hits the arena. Ric Flair and Randy Orton stormed to the ring. Then Triple H and Stephanie McMahon made their way out to the ring. Batista was on JBL as Flair was on The Rock. Randy was taking Austin. Flair stomped The Rock on the corner as Batista gave JBL quick, powerful shots to the forehead. Randy gave Austin a series of European uppercuts and forced Austin to back away. Stephanie joined Flair on stomping The Rock as Triple H gave Austin punches straight to the face. The ref signed for the bell and the match was over!

**Result: **No Contest

As planned, Vince stood up from his chair at ringside and entered the ring with a microphone clutched in his left hand. Vince begged for _Evolution _to stop this.

"Triple H! The Game! Cerebral Assassin, whatever you wanna call yourself, I beg you to stop this carnage!" Vince pleaded. The _Evolution _members stopped and looked at Vince. Triple H smiled.

"Well, Vince? I've got things here I wanted to say here LIVE in front of all the students… First of all, that's not how you would wanna ask a favor, is it? Boys, continue!" Triple H said. _Evolution_ members and Stephanie continued their assault on the three competitors.

"Alright, can you PLEASE stop this and let these three have the match? I'm begging you!" Vince looked down.

Triple H's smile grew wider. "What's the matter, Vince? Look at me! I said, LOOK AT ME!"

Stephanie's smile vanished. Now she looked anxious. Vince looked at Triple H. "Hunter, please leave the ring and let us have the match."

"Humph. Still not good enough. GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BOW!" Triple H yelled at the top of his lung.

Vince knelt and said, "Can you and your boys PLEASE leave and let us have the WWE Championship match."

"I said, BOW!" Triple H replied.

Vince bowed. "Can you and your _Evolution _boys please leave? I'm begging you!"

Triple H smiled and looked at Flair and the others. They all smiled back and Flair gave him thumbs-up. Stephanie had a concerned look on her face. "Well… I gotta say that it's a job well done on that last one. BUT! Let me as you something, Vince. Why do you think we come out here and ruin the championship match?"

Vince shook his head no. Triple H scoffed. "Well, you think having you begging us is the reason? Think again! Actually, that's half-right, but that's not the main reason we come out here. You think we're just gonna leave after you get down on your knees and beg? No."

Vince twitched his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Alright. I'll tell you what. Name me the WWE Champion. THEN I will leave." Triple H smiled lunatically. Vince's eyes widened. He wouldn't give away the title!

"Come on, Vince. It's not like you have any other choice." Vince looked to Triple H and the rest of the _Evolution _members. But then he smiled.

"Or do I?" Vince replied. The expression on _Evolution _and Stephanie's face changed. He smiled.

Austin, JBL and The Rock attacked _Evolution _from behind. Austin gave Flair and Randy each a _Stone Cold Stunner_. The Rock gave Triple H _The Rock Bottom_. JBL gave Batista a DDT. Then JBL kicked Stephanie in the gut and gave her the DDT as well. Vince didn't look too unhappy about this (A/N: Guess why ). Austin tossed Flair and Randy over the ropes. The Rock tossed Triple H over the ropes followed by Stephanie to Triple H. But Batista was not easy too knock down. He took Austin, JBL, and The Rock down with clotheslines. He gave The Rock the _Spinebuster_. Austin ran to Batista but Batista caught him and gave him the running powerslam. JBL gave Batista the _Clothesline From Hell _but it didn't budge him. Batista kicked JBL in the gut and set him up in the _Batista Bomb_. JBL dropped to his knees and gave Batista a low blow. Austin kicked Batista to the midsection and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Batista stayed standing. JBL ran to the ropes and bounced off with the _Clothesline From Hell_; this time successfully knocked Batista down. The Rock kicked Batista's arms to his side and pulled an elbow pad off. The Rock gave Batista a successful the_ People's Elbow_.

The three men stood tall in the middle of the ring. Triple H stood up and glanced murderously to the three. Then he and _Evolution _left quickly. Vince restarted the match… and he was wearing the black-and-white striped referee shirt!

**Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. John Bradshaw Layfield vs. The Rock – **WWE Championship

Vince refereed the match to make sure the right decisions were made. Austin signalled for the test of strength and then tied The Rock's hand to his. He looked left and locked JBL's as well. JBL tied his hand to The Rock's and a three-way test of strength battle got underway. The Rock cried out in pain. JBL put up a mean face while Austin twitched his eyebrows and looked down. Things weren't looking good for Rocky, and it seemed that Austin was struggling to hold the pain. JBL didn't seem to show signs of pain at all! So far things were looking good for JBL. But then the pain switched. JBL cried out in pain and sweat poured from his forehead. Austin got down on one knee, and his face was full of sweat! The Rock licked his upper lip and it looked like he was in pain as well, though not quite as JBL. Austin looked like he had lost all his energy! JBL kicked The Rock in the gut and gave him right hands. JBL stomped The Rock in the corner and left him slumped. JBL went to Austin and gave him right hands. JBL kicked him in the gut and gave him a DDT. JBL kicked The Rock in the gut and gave him a DDT as well. He pushed Austin to the corner. JBL gave him shoulder thrusts right to the abdomen. He gave Austin a series of right hands followed by a chest chop. JBL clotheslined Austin over the ropes and to the concrete floor. The Rock gave him a school boy for a nearfall. The Rock went to hit another move but JBL poked him in the eye. The Rock backed to a corner and JBL gave him nasty punches followed by stomps. JBL continued on stomping. Finally he stopped and went outside.

JBL smashed Austin's head to the security wall and tossed him to the steel post. JBL gave him a big boot followed by two elbow drops. JBL exposed the security wall. He rammed Austin to it. Then he did three more times. JBL irish-whipped Austin to the steel steps, but Austin reversed! JBL went face first. Austin slid to the ring and The Rock covered him for a two-count. The Rock gave Austin a vertical suplex and covered and got a one-count. The Rock was working on Austin's back, perhaps to set up the _Sharpshooter_. The Rock gave him elbow drops and locked in the camel clutch. There's no way out of this hold, unless you submit. Austin tried to crawl but it didn't work. He tried to reverse the hold, but how? Unless he rolled, but that might hurt your back, and if The Rock has this move tight, rolling won't reverse the hold. Austin was starting to fade away. The ref was calling to Austin if he wants to tap. No reply. Vince, as the ref, lifted Austin's arm and let it drop. 1. Vince lifted Austin's arm up again and let it drop. 2. Just one more and the match will be over. Vince lifted Austin's arm up again but JBL came and took The Rock out with the _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL's head was busted open, seemingly because of the steel steps. All three men were down in the middle of the ring. The ref cannot make the knock-out count in this match. JBL draped an arm over The Rock. The Rock kicked out at two. JBL covered Austin but only got a two-count. JBL struggled to stand up. JBL tossed The Rock over the ropes. JBL gave Austin a swinging neckbreaker. JBL ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop. He did again. JBL gave Austin another elbow drop and covered for a two-count. JBL climbed the turnbuckle and now he wants Austin up. Austin got up and JBL gave him a flying clothesline but Austin kicked JBL in the gut as JBL landed and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_! Austin covered but The Rock broke the pinfall.

The Rock gave Austin the _Spinebuster_. The Rock kicked Austin's arms to the side and went to pull his elbow pad off but when it got to the wrist Austin gave him the roll-up while he was on his back. 1… 2… and JBL grabbed the Vince's arm, preventing him from making the three-count! The Rock kicked out. Austin and The Rock stomped JBL, double-teaming him. The two gave JBL a double-suplex followed by a double-elbow drop. The Rock irish-whipped JBL to Austin and Austin gave him the _Lou Thesz Press _followed by a load of punches. Now Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Meanwhile, The Rock took the chance to fix his elbow pad, which was on his wrist. JBL got up and Austin kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. JBL was half standing and The Rock gave him the_ Rock Bottom_. Then the two tossed JBL over the ropes. Austin and The Rock looked at each other. Then they nodded. The Rock taunted 'Just Bring It' and Austin gave him series of punches. The Rock blocked a fourth one and threw a punch. They exchanged right hands and it seemed that The Rock had the upper hand. The Rock irish-whipped Austin to the ropes but Austin reversed. The Rock ducked a clothesline, kicked him in the gut and hit a DDT. They were both on their backs now. As mentioned earlier, the ref CANNOT make the knock-out count. The Rock jumped up to his feet and called for the_ Rock Bottom_. Austin got up and The Rock caught his chest but he gave The Rock elbows. The Rock backed away. Austin gave The Rock chest chops and punches. Austin went to stomp the living hell out of The Rock, with the audience yelling "WHAT?" to each stomp. Austin irish-whipped The Rock to a corner. The Rock came off the turnbuckle and Austin gave him his own _Rock Bottom_! Austin covered The Rock but The Rock kicked out at two! Austin couldn't believe it. Austin called for the cobra clutch but The Rock didn't get up. Austin picked The Rock up and gave him the cobra clutch submission. The Rock tried to reach the ropes but Austin applied more and more pressure. The Rock grew weak but he will not submit. The Rock walked to the ropes and was now only a fingertip away! Austin pulled The Rock back to the middle of the ring. The Rock held out his hand to tap out but JBL came out of nowhere with a steel chair. JBL smashed it right to Austin's forehead. Austin's busted open. JBL smashed The Rock with the steel chair and brutally battered him with chair shots to the spine.

JBL hit the chair to Austin's head again and threw the chair away. JBL set Austin in the _Powerbomb_. He smiled. JBL bit his lip and it bleed. He pretended he had a cigar in his hand. He placed it in his mouth and took it out and blew. He whistled. Then he placed it again in his mouth and took it out and blew. He whistled again and smiled. He lifted his arm up. He tapped Austin's back. Then he raised his arm up again. Then he tapped Austin's back again and went for the _Powerbomb_. JBL got the _Powerbomb _on Austin and looked left. The Rock was getting up. JBL ran to the ropes and bounced off for the _Clothesline From Hell_. The Rock ducked and gave JBL a back body drop to the outside of the ring. The Rock kicked Austin's right arm to Austin's side and pulled his second elbow pad off. The Rock went for the_ People's Elbow _and successfully hit the move. The Rock hooked the leg but Austin kicked out! The Rock couldn't believe it! The Rock complained to Vince, thinking that it should've been a three-count, and that Vince's hand slammed the mat. Vince replied that his hand never touched the mat and was only an inch away when Austin got his shoulder up. The Rock thought for a while and looked out. JBL was still knocked cold outside. Then he looked to Austin. He called for the _Rock Bottom_. If he hits this, then the match should be over. Austin couldn't get up. The Rock couldn't care less about how long it took for Austin to get up, as long as this move can end the match. Austin finally started to get up and Austin turned around. The Rock went for the _Rock Bottom _on Austin, but JBL caught his leg from the outside and drove his head to the ropes. The Rock bounced off and Austin kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_!

Austin covered but quickly let go as he knew JBL was conscious. JBL got in the ring and Austin kicked him in the gut. Austin went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _but JBL pushed Austin forward. Austin bounced off the ropes and JBL kicked Austin in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_! JBL then went up to The Rock. He looked up to the crowd and smiled. They knew what this means. JBL did The Rock's routine of the _People's Elbow_ and went for the move but The Rock moved and locked in the _Sharpshooter_! JBL shook his head, trying to shake the pain. More blood started to pour from his cut from the steps earlier in the match. JBL went to tap but Austin broke the hold. Austin gave The Rock the _Stone Cold Stunner _followed by the _Sharpshooter_! The Rock seemed desperate to get to the ropes but Austin pulled him back to the middle of the ring. JBL broke the hold and irish-whipped Austin to a corner. JBL went for a clothesline but Austin moved out of the way and ran to the ropes. JBL was stunned in the middle of the ring and Austin bounced off the ropes with the _Clothesline From Hell_! Austin covered but JBL kicked out! Austin seemed disappointed. The Rock got Austin with Austin's own cobra clutch from behind. Austin gave The Rock a low blow and followed it up by the _Stone Cold Stunner_! JBL came with the WWE title belt and used it on Austin. JBL covered but Austin kicked out! JBL covered The Rock but Austin broke the pinfall. JBL gave Austin a DDT and called for the _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL picked Austin up and raised his arm up. JBL ran to the ropes and bounced off with the _Clothesline From Hell_. But Austin dodged it, kicked JBL in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_! Austin covered JBL but JBL got his foot on the bottom rope at a very slow two-count. Austin did not like that decision and complained to Vince. Austin gave Vince the middle fingers, kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_!

Austin looked around. Both his opponents were down. He could just pin either one and probably he would win but he just knocked the ref out. _Damn, why did I do that? _Austin thought. Austin decided to waste some time by putting more pain in his opponents. Austin gave The Rock a DDT followed by a scoop slam. Then Austin gave JBL a _Spinebuster_. Austin climbed the turnbuckle. Austin wants JBL up. JBL got up and quickly ran to the turnbuckle. JBL gave Austin the Fallaway slam from the top! JBL draped an arm. 1… 2… 3…! JBL's won it! Well, he would have. Except Austin knocked out the ref, Vince McMahon. JBL went to wake Vince but The Rock caught him in the _Sharpshooter_! JBL tapped out but the match cannot end without the ref calling for the bell. The Rock let got off the hold. The Rock went to pick JBL up but JBL gave him an eye poke. JBL went for a move but The Rock gave JBL a _Rock Bottom _out of nowhere! JBL rolled to the outside of the ring. Austin waited from behind. Austin gave The Rock quick middle fingers and kicked him in the gut. Austin went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _but The Rock took a page out of Triple H's book, countering it with a neckbreaker drop. Both men were down. Twenty seconds passed. Austin saw the title belt and grabbed it. Meanwhile, The Rock grabbed the steel chair from earlier in the match. Neither man knew that each had a weapon. Both men got up and nailed each other in the head with their respective weapons. JBL came crawling to cover Austin and Vince was just there to make the three-count!

**Result: **John Bradshaw Layfield def. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock

JBL has done it. Without the help of anyone, he has won the WWE Championship belt! And he defeated the two best wrestlers in the history of WWE Private Academy to do it! At the same day!

The champion held the belt high, and some students booed very loudly. He covered his face with the title, kissing it, and smiled, feeling satisfied. Laughing, JBL left the ring with sweats all over his body. He accomplished something! However, his smile faded as he quickly realized he didn't have anymore time to waste. He had to negotiate with The Undertaker (though it's pretty much impossible) and get Amy back!

The defeated students stared both exhaustedly and disappointedly (for their failure of winning the prestigious title) at the champion from the ring. The Rock clutched his head, out of breath. Austin stood up slowly, and then helped Rocky get up too. The two smiled at the audience, and got more cheers before then leaving the gym.

Edge let out a whistle. "Wow—that was some match!" Christian nodded.

"Haven't seen The Rock and Austin in the same ring for quite a while," Matt said.

Cena frowned. "What do you mean? They had a feud?" he asked, surprised. That was news to him! _I mean, the two seem like they've been friends forever_.

"Ye—" Lita said, but quickly interrupted by Jeff. She mumbled something about teaching the guy some manners later.

Jeff cleared his throat, preparing for a pretty long explanation. "You see, John, a long time ago, The Rock was sort of an egomaniac. Well, he still is now, but not as much as an ass he was. He invented lots of catchphrases to taunt his opponents. Anyways, he joined forces with Principal Mr. McMahon and since then The Rock's grades has never been better. McMahon appointed The Rock—who was very talented—because he had problems with Steve Austin, so… the battle between the two got really intense and at the end, Austin came out on top after two stunners."

"And then?" Cena asked curiously. "Well… The Rock has had it and then he paired up with Mick Foley, who graduated three years ago."

Christian grinned, "The team was great! I reckon they would've won the tag titles but there weren't any—yet. Meanwhile, Austin got ran over by Rikishi—"

"Who's Rikishi?" Cena asked. _Another new name! I hate being a new kid now. _Although Cena had only been one week at WWE Private Academy, but the history of the school was too much to bear.

"Oh. He is The Rock's cousin, and at that time he was no more than a sumo wrestler-wannabe."

Edge tried to stifle a laugh at this. "Hell yeah! He got the biggest ass… ever."

Jeff coughed. "Can we go back to the topic now? Anyways, the following year Austin returned and it was revealed that Triple H was the one who told Rikishi to run over Austin. This got into the court but thanks to McMahon's lawyer, Triple H was not jailed. And since The Rock was having problems with Triple H, he and Austin teamed up to beat the hell out of _The Game_."

Cena gulped. _Triple H was involved in this?_

"And it came to this."

---------------------------

**In the sickroom**

Booker T, Sharmell, Benoit, RVD and Rey dropped their jaws upon the TV.

"JBL is our WWE Champion?" screeched Sharmell.

"I don't know whether I have to be happy or heavily disappointed—the WWE Championship is on _SmackDown_!" Booker T declared. "But it's owned by _JBL_."

"Very interesting," muttered Benoit. He fixed his red top.

"That's not cool, dude," RVD told Rey, who nodded approvingly.

---------------------------

**In the canteen**

Eddie dropped down his sandwich. Chavo turned around. "What's the matter, ese?" he asked his partner in crime.

"Look!" Eddie pointed the TV. "JBL is the WWE Champion!"

"Oh great," Chavo smacked his head. Not concentrating on his burger, a pickle covered with tomato sauce fell on his blue shirt. "Noo! My shirt!" Eddie rolled his eyes and focused back his attention to the TV.

---------------------------

**In a corner behind the old Technology & Enterprise building**

Kane laughed eerily. He stared at the TV, which replayed JBL's steps to victory and how he defeated the two electrifying members of The Clique. "Very smart, eh, wouldn't you say?" he turned around to face the gagged Amy. "Your knight in shining armour thought that by winning the WWE title he's important enough to get you back." Then he leaned closer to the poor girl. "But he's _wrong_, missy! Me and my bro aren't called bullies for nothing. We aren't afraid of anything!"

Amy tried to scream, but couldn't. She had a tape covering her mouth. She'd been kidnapped for three days, and so far JBL hadn't made any effort reaching her. But today he would save her—once and for all.

"Stop torturing her, Kane," The Undertaker commanded. He crossed his arms, sitting on a huge chair at the end of the darkness-filled corner. Kane pouted (in a somewhat creepy way).

"But it's fun to do it, brother," Kane answered. Amy struggled away, scared. "OK, why don't we just wait until JBL comes… _then _we can kill her."

_Aren't they afraid of suspensions?_ _They might even go to juvenile! _Amy asked herself, feeling more terrified more than ever. Her hands were tied very firmly, and she couldn't do anything to escape. _I hope Vince can banish them_.

-------------------------

**In the Principal's office, after lunch**

"We're the champions… WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS!" Vince hummed Queen's _We Are The Champions _to himself. He grinned to himself. The students had been given free period—no class for the rest of the day! Pride filled his heart. _Finally another tournament is completed! I'll need to congratulate the champions._ He continued humming until a guy barged in without knocking.

"Mr. McMahon!" It turned out to be none other than the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rollah Chris Jericho with bandaids on his forehead and the U.S. title belt wrapped around his waist. He had a determined look on his face. "You still remembered about the Intergender tag team match I requested from you, right?"

"Uhh… yes," Vince said, scratching his head. He sensed a bad feeling about this.

"Well, my tag team partner is Trish, so… what's it gonna be? Is it on?"

Vince bit his lip. He hadn't actually been thinking about this one. He'd totally forgotten about it until that assclown Jericho showed up. Not bothering to think twice, he nodded. "Yes, it is on."

Jericho shrieked in delight. "Really, Mr. McMahon? Thank you, thank you so much! I promise we'll put a good match! But there's one more thing… who are our opponents gonna be?"

Vince was sweating hard. "Well… er…" _Quick! Think fast!_ He thought to himself. Thinking back to the tournament's final round, he answered, "Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson." _I'll need to inform them later_, he thought

Hearing the popular students' names, Jericho frowned. "Kidman and Torrie..?" He felt like he wanted to bang his head on the wall. _Why them?_ _An overconfident guy and a snobbish dumb blonde girl… Just great. _But not wanting to show his disappointment, he kept it cool.

Then suddenly Vince had an idea. "Oh! One more thing. Your titles will be placed on the line."

Jericho's eyes popped. "WHAT?" That was very shocking to hear. Aside from the fact that he just won it two hours ago, what would people say if he lost? "But they're from different faction! Our titles belong to _RAW_, and they're from _SmackDown!_ This breaks the rules! You can't take back your own words!"

Vince smiled the famous 'McMahon smile'. "You heard me, Jericho. If you lose, then Kidman will be the new U.S. Champion and Torrie will be the new Women's Champion. And the titles would be exclusive to _SmackDown!_" He flipped a coin. "How's that for a slice of fried gold?" he grinned.

"C'mon, Mr. McMahon—I—me and Trish—we just won our titles, like, two hours ago. You can't expect us to defend them two hours later," Y2J begged in panic. His plan was ruined. "I mean… right?"

"Right." Vince smiled wider this time. "That's why you'll have to defend them—to show how much of champions you are. Seeing your injuries, the match will be on tomorrow." He turned around and picked up some paper. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Jericho walked out slowly.

"Assclown…" Jericho muttered more about Vince's decision while making his way to meet Trish. _How is she gonna react when she hears that she must defend her title? _Jericho gritted his teeth. _She'll hate me even more!_

---------------------------

**In the Juniors Quad**

"Cena!"

The gang turned around and saw Teddy Long chasing after them. He stopped in front of Cena, puffing out of breath.

"What's the matter, Mr. Long?" Cena asked.

"Why… did… you… (cough)…" Teddy said, still puffing. "Why did you help them… (cough) win the tag titles? This means… the titles will be exclusive to _RAW_ (cough)!"

"Uhh… that…" Cena struggled to find an answer. He was right. He had been placed in _SmackDown,_ and instead, he supported the Hardy Boyz and Edge & Christian—who, unfortunately, belong to _RAW_—in the title match. "…Because they're my friends!"

Teddy sighed. "Well, you'd (cough) better watch out. _SmackDown! _and _RAW_ are two _very_ competitive factions, and normally (cough) each student supports their own faction champion." With this advice, he walked away.

Matt burst out laughing. "Cena, that was funny! You just answered 'they're my friends', and you seemed like you didn't care about the whole faction's thing!"

Christian patted Cena on the shoulder. "Nice, buddy." He grinned.

"Hey! Since this is a free period, why don't we just go home? Me and Christian just bought a brand-new _WWE SmackDown!_ _vs. RAW 2006_ on PlayStation 2!" Edge offered. Jeff nodded excitedly.

"OK!"

Meanwhile on their large table, _Evolution _looked very mad, especially Triple H. "Who does Vince think he is?" he shouted.

"Er… my dad?" Stephanie answered. Triple H rolled his eyes.

"No, babe, seriously, _who _does your daddy think he is?" Triple H scowled. "Messing around with us, _Evolution_?"

"And not to mention Austin, JBL and The Rock as well," Flair suggested, a sour expression on his old tanned face. Randy nodded.

"Oh, yeah—them too!" Triple H pounded his fists together. "I swear I'll—"

"Uhh… Hunter, you might want to lower your voice down," Stephanie interrupted. Triple H looked around, and the whole Juniors Quad (including Billy & Chuck and the popular posse) were staring at him. He scowled.

"What are you LOSERS looking at?" he yelled. The students quickly turned around, not daring to look at him again. "What a bunch of idiots. So, what do you think we should do—hey, Dave, where the hell are you going?"

Batista was walking away from the table. "Toilet," he replied shortly.

A few minutes later, Shane arrived at the table. He had a serious expression on his face. Stephanie, Triple H, Randy and Flair looked surprised.

"Shane?" Stephanie asked curiously. _Doesn't he hate _Evolution "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Shane, what the hell are you doing here?" Triple H growled.

"Don't tell us you're protesting about Triple H's relationship with Steph," Flair warned. "That was finished ages ago."

"Yeah!" Randy said, patting his Intercontinental title belt.

Shane smiled thinly. Then he grabbed Triple H by the collar unexpectedly. Stephanie shrieked. "Who do _you _think you are—yelling across the quad about my dad the question you should ask yourself!" he demanded to _The Game_.

Triple H was pretty surprised—they hadn't had a feud for a while. "Why, Shane—"

Shane did not let go. "How dare you interrupt the WWE Championship match and threaten my dad to hand over the title to you!" he continued.

"Look, Shane, why don't you just discuss this other time," Flair said.

"Yeah!" Randy said, still patting his Intercontinental title belt.

Triple H eyed him angrily. "Can you help or say something else other than 'Yeah', Mr. I-just-won-the-Intercontinental-title-so-I-don't-need-to-do-anything-else?"

"Let go of Hunter, Shane!" Stephanie begged her brother. "Back off!"

Shane still didn't let go. "How did you ever consider going out with this guy in the first place, Steph?" he asked. "He's evil and violent!"

Stephanie didn't respond. Her brother was right. Shane went on, "I'm your brother, Steph. I—I just want the best for you. And I can't stand to see you with this—" he looked at Triple H menacingly. "—sadistic bastard."

Triple H gritted his teeth. Shane kept going on, "And after what he did to dad!"

"Chill out, Shane," Randy said, grinning. "Hunter didn't do anything to your daddy—he simply just threatened him to take the WWE title."

"That's true, man," Flair said.

Shane looked at Triple H eye to eye. "I'll kill you if you do anything unforgivable to my family." Finally he let go with the final warning, and walked off.

"Whew… what was that?" Triple H asked Stephanie. She shrugged, but felt bad for siding on Triple H instead of her own brother, Shane.

"What did I miss?" Batista, who just returned from the toilet, asked.

At this point, The World's Self-Proclaimed Greatest Pranksters rushed through the quad. Charlie tried to grab everyone's attention by slamming the steel rubbish can to the bench. "People! People! Listen up!"

"Now what the hell are they up to now?" William Regal asked Eugene.

"Hey—where are Billy and Torrie?" Paul London asked the girls. They shrugged.

Shelton spoke up. "We've just been informed that there's gonna be an Intergender tag team match in the gym!"

"And what's so special about it?" Kurt Angle asked.

"Well, titles are gonna be placed on the line!" Shelton said. This grabbed everyone's complete attention.

"Who against who?" asked Victoria, and Steven Richards nodded.

"The U.S. Champion Chris Jericho and Women's Champion Trish Stratus… against Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson!" Charlie announced. "Which means, if Jericho and Trish lost, then both titles will be exclusive to…" He smiled. "…_SmackDown!_"

"YEAH!" The _SmackDown!_ students in the quad cheered. Shelton didn't look too happy at this, since he was a _RAW _student.

"So it's an Interpromotional match?" René Duprée asked, with Kenzo Suzuki and Hiroko by his side, making sure. La Résistance looked curious.

"Yep," Shelton answered.

"We can't afford to miss this!" Rico said, running to the gym with Miss Jackie. Suddenly other students followed in a rush, stomping on Charlie and Shelton on the way.

"Oi, o! Guys! The match is gonna be on _tomorrow_!" Shelton shouted. Everyone turned around and walked back o te quad, grumbling incoherently.

**In the Seniors Quad**

"Are you watching the match?" asked the recovered Booker T to Benoit.

"What match?"

"You know—tomorrow's Interpromotional Intergender tag team match?"

"Oh."

"It's Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus versus Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson!" Booker T said.

"Juniors, eh? Sounds interesting." The two laughed.

"Oi, Austin! You ready to visit HBK and Nash at the hospital?" The Rock asked his best friend.

Holding a can of beer, Austin nodded, "I'm always ready, Rocky." They left the school to go to the hospital.

---------------------------

**In a corner behind the old Technology & Enterprise building**

Meanwhile, in their hideout, The Undertaker and Kane were designing a plan to beat JBL up when he arrive.

"So, you throw him to that wall, and I'll hit him with the _Big Boot_," Taker finished. Kane nodded, grinning.

"Are you gonna perform the _Tombstone_ on him?" asked Kane.

"Maybe," Taker answered. Amy, who was gagged and tied to a chair, begged them not to, but she couldn't speak clearly.

A few moments later, JBL arrived with a glum expression on his face. The Brothers of Destruction turned around, while Amy squealed with relief. He fixed his wide cowboy hat, and spoke up, "I demand that you let go of Amy now."

"Well, you'll have to walk over my dead body first," Taker responded.

"You're not even in my league," Kane challenged JBL.

"Yes, Kane," Taker nodded to his brother. "I think Kane might be right. JBL, you don't deserve to face me if you can't even beat Kane. So let me tell you what. JBL, if you can beat Kane, you get to take on me. And if you win, I'll free Weber."

"I accept!" JBL exclaimed.

"But under one condition," Taker stated.

"And what is that condition?" JBL asked curiously.

"You have to put something on the line in change of Weber, like, let's see… shall we say... that belt resting on your shoulder… the WWE Championship!" Taker explained. JBL bit his lip.

"I—" _My WWE Championship title!_ he thought nervously. _But I just won it today! I've done everything I could to win it! _The he thought about the importance of the title compared to Amy. _It's way too precious_. Suddenly he perished the thought. _No, The Undertaker won't have Amy. Besides, I have to beat Kane first._ That was one tough decision. JBL nodded. "I accept!"

"Excellent," 'Taker smirked. "Now why don't we just go to Vince's office and ask for a match!"

Dragging Amy on the way, the Brothers of Destruction and JBL arrived at Vince's luxurious office. JBL knocked.

"Come in."

Before JBL could reach for the knob, Kane kicked down the door. Inside, Vince stared at them, his jaws dropped. 'Taker barged in, his hand still gripping Amy's.

"Whoa, whoa… What do you guys want?" Vince asked. He was still bewildered.

"I'm requesting two matches!" Kane said, motioning to JBL. "Against _him_."

"Two—two matches?" Vince stammered. _Great—more matches! Why can't people just leave me alone for today?_ "OK, tell me about it."

"First, JBL is going against my brother," 'Taker explained, handing Amy over to Kane. "Then he's going against _me_," he pointed to himself.

"Well…" Vince began, but before saying more, 'Taker eyed him evilly.

"You better agree to this," he threatened. "Or I'll kick your ass."

Coughing, Vince responded, "You'll better not, 'Taker. Alright. I have to agree to the request. But may I ask: Why is Weber involved in this?"

JBL peeled off the tape on Amy's mouth. She inhaled, talking with fear, "These bullies kidnapped me! They agreed to let me go if JBL can defeat both of them! But what's worse is that he has to defend his WWE Championship against The Undertaker!"

"Oh, does he?" Vince raised one eyebrow. Kane scoffed, eyeing him.

"Yes," JBL answered, holding up his WWE title.

"Alrighty then. The matches will be on tomorrow—as well as Jericho's—and JBL will face Kane!" Vince announced.

"But what about the WWE Championship match?" asked The Undertaker.

"It will be held on Friday, which is four days from now."

---------------------------

**At Edge and Christian's house**

"Bring it on, baby!" Jeff yelled to Christian as both dived to grab a controller each. Matt, Lita, Cena and Edge shook their heads at the sight.

"Hey, why am I not in this game?" Jeff protested. Christian smirked.

"Because the game developers didn't like you," he suggested.

"Fine! I'll just use Cena then!" Jeff clicked the x button on Cena's character image.

"I'm flattered," Cena commented sarcastically. Lita giggled. Matt chuckled.

"OK, I'll use Edge!" Christian grinned at Edge. Edge grinned back.

Less than five minutes, Christian's Edge performed the _Edgecution_ on Jeff's Matt to pick up the win. "For all my peeps out there… Captain Charisma is here!" Christian raised his hand in the air, grinning triumphantly at Jeff. Edge slapped him a high-five.

"You idiot! Why didn't you use _F-U_!" Matt yelled. Disappointed for losing, Jeff pouted, and handed the controller over to Lita.

"I'm depressed." He walked to the fridge and took out a cold can of Coke.

"I think I'll use Trish, since she's the best female wrestler ever," Lita said. Cena sighed in relief. _So she's not mad after Trish beat her_, he thought. _Whew_.

The gang continued playing until the clock showed that it was 9:00pm. So far, the record was as follows:

Christian (using Edge) – 18 wins & 3 losses

Edge (using Hogan 80's) – 13 wins & 4 losses

Cena (using Big Show) – 8 wins & 7 losses

Jeff (using John Cena, Chris Masters & Chris Benoit) – 2 wins & 23 losses

Lita (using Trish Stratus) – 4 wins & 21 losses

Matt (using Paul London) – 6 wins & 19 losses

"It's time to go home," Matt told Jeff, Cena and Lita. They nodded. But before they made their way to the door, Edge stopped them.

"I have an idea. To mark the end of the tournament, why don't we have a sleepover—right here, right now? We can walk to school together tomorrow," he offered.

"That would be great—no, that would be BRILLIANT!" Matt exclaimed.

"How far are your apartments?" Christian asked.

"Five blocks, just past the grocery store," Cena informed. "Well, mine is. The Team eXtreme's is just a few houses away."

"That's good. You guys can walk there and bring back some stuff like toothbrushes and pajamas—or whatever you wear to sleep. Perhaps a nightdress for Lita?" Edge asked, winking. Lita punched his arm. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"For your information, I'm not a fan of dresses," she shot back.

"But you _still _wear dresses, right?" Christian asked.

"Err… yah." They all laughed.

"So… where are we gonna sleep, exactly?" asked Matt.

"Me and Christian will sleep in the first bedroom, and you guys will sleep together in the guest's bedroom," Edge answered.

"Umm… me and these boys?" Lita asked. "Together? In the same bedroom?"

"Err… We haven't actually thought about that," Christian said. "But since you're going out with Matt, so that's no problem, right?"

Matt and Lita blushed. Edge and Christian laughed, while Jeff and Cena grinning.

"But where'll me and Cena sleep?" Jeff asked.

"In the living room, by the couch," Christian answered shortly.

**What more can happen during the sleepover? Will Kidman and Torrie bring the U.S. title and Women's title _SmackDown!_? Meanwhile, Cena _still_ has to convince Randy that he never tried to steal Stacy (after playing PS2 at Christian and Edge's, of course). How will Shane make another appearance and continue his feud with Kane? Will The Rock and Steve Austin discover _Evolution_'s involvement behind the attack of HBK and Kevin Nash? Are the Brothers of Destruction going to free Amy? Find out in the next chapter:_ More Than Words._**

**Q&A: This is where all questions from the reviews will be answered. If possible, more than one or two questions will be answered in each chapter.**

**Here is another question by blackjack32 :_ Aren't Edge and Christian from Toronto? It says in your fic that they're from Tampa._**You're right again, blackjack32. They are originally from Toronto, but then they moved to Tampa, Florida. For some students/wrestlers, I build them to come from their original hometown, but not for others. OK ;)? Anyways, thanks for paying attention to the matches !

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	14. More Than Words

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 14: More Than Words

"This isn't fair!" Jeff protested, lying down on the couch. He pulled up the blanket he brought from their apartment. Wondering what happened before bedtime? Well, after Cena and Team eXtreme went back to their apartments and brought stuff to Christian and Edge's house, the six friends watched a few DVDs, which are as follows:

_Batman Begins_ (of which Lita yelled to turn off because she despised Katie Holmes so much)

_Team America: World Police _(of which Jeff and Christian cracked up laughing on)

_Fantastic Four _(of which Cena and Edge fell asleep during watching it)

_The Grudge_ (of which the six watched it while huddled all together)

While watching, they pigged out on snacks like lollies and popcorn. About 1:23am, they decided to go to bed.

Cena lied down on another big sofa, next to the TV. The two boys were sleeping in the living room, practically freezing. "You said it, Jeff," he agreed. "Can you pass me that blanket next to your bag?" Jeff threw the blanket to Cena, and he covered his head with it, shivering.

"Damn that Christian! Why can't we turn on the heater? 'It's wasting electricity'—humph—yeah, right!" Jeff kept on complaining. "Ah-choo!" he sneezed. "Darn!"

**In the first bedroom**

"Do you think it's OK to let them sleep without the living room's heater on?" Edge asked Christian, who was sleeping on the bottom bunk.

Christian shrugged. "Meh. The electricity bill will be expensive!" he said. "Do _you _want to pay?" Edge shook his head. "Leave them be, then! Can you turn this heater on?"

**In the guest's bedroom**

There was not much talking going on in this room. Matt and Lita were sleeping on separate beds (since the room was a double-bed one), and it had been 20 minutes, but neither one of them was asleep.

_Stupid Christian_,Matt thought to himself. _Making me sleep in the _same _bedroom with Lita_. Then he blushed. Although the couple were going out, but they hadn't planned to take it on further. He decided to roll over and face the wall.

Lita sighed. _This is very awkward_, she thought uncomfortably. She rolled over to the other side of the room. _Oh well. I have to sleep now so I can wake up early tomorrow_, she decided. And they fell asleep.

---------------------------

In the morning, Edge took out a steel pan from the cupboard under the sink and banged on it with a spatula, _hard_. He kept banging it until everyone in the house was awakened. Cena and Jeff sat up straight on their couches, Lita blinked, and Matt fell on the carpet.

The foursome, still sleepy, made their way to the kitchen, and found Christian (who was standing next to the microwave), in his uniform, laughing. Edge, who was also in his red top, was grinning with the pan and spatula in his hands. Cena and Jeff ran to beat the living hell out of Edge, while Matt and Lita grabbed a weapon each (a _thick _dictionary and a ceramic vase) to kill Christian. But the two begged them to stop, and so they did. They laughed.

"Stop it, man! Sorry! It's just that it's already 7:45, so we only have one hour to get all ready and walk to school!" Cena and Team eXtreme looked at each other. "And there's only _one _bathroom." As soon as Christian finished saying that, the foursome raced to the bathroom.

"Ladies first!" Lita exclaimed, rushing inside. The boys stopped running. She won.

18 minutes later, Lita finished taking a bath. She walked out with a towel wrapped around her wet red hair. Jeff, Matt and Cena bathed next in no particular order. The breakfast was served, and at this point they only had 20 minutes left.

"Quick! Pass me the butter!" Christian yelled to Edge.

"My toast is burned. Christian, did you even use the toaster properly?" complained Matt.

"He used it while staring at the picture of Candice!" teased Edge.

"Shut up, people! We only have, like, 19 minutes left!" Cena reminded.

"Oh, God! Hope we're not late!" Lita said.

"I want chicken," muttered Jeff, looking bitterly at the burned toasts.

---------------------------

**In the gym, period two**

All students were already seated (Cena and the others had been informed by the students in their period one classes). The arena turned dark, and Jericho's _Break Down The Walls_ theme was played on. The screen displayed a neon walking figure, and as the light slowly came on, Jericho was seen standing, stretching out his arms. He turned around, and had a wide grin plastered on his face. He walked to the apron, patting the U.S. title belt around his waist and shouted, "I'm the KING OF THE WORLD!"

"The following contest is the Intergender tag-team match and it is for both the United States Championship and the Women's Championship!" _RAW_'s Lilian Garcia announced through the mic, smiling. "Introducing first: From Toronto, Canada, weighing in 230 lbs… the United States Champion, Chris Jericho!"

Jericho did his routine with shaking the ropes and stuff. Then Trish made her way out soon after this theme stopped. Her theme _Keys To The City_ played, and she held up the Women's Championship title. _RAW _students cheered, and Jericho clapped. "And his partner, from Toronto, Ontario… the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Instead of walking, Trish ran to the ring. She stood face-to-face with Jericho, giving him evil looks for having to defend her title so soon.

"You'll pay, Chris," she warned.

Suddenly Billy Kidman's _You Can Run_ theme filled the arena. There were a few cheers from the _SmackDown!_ juniors. Kidman came out, hand-gesturing to his waist and then pointing down, stating the fact that he wanted to win the U.S. belt and so did Torrie with the Women's title—right here and right now. He pointed to Jericho and Trish and said out something, then to himself and Torrie. "And the challengers… Billy Kidman and Torrie… Wilson!" The posse clapped, and London flashed thumbs-up. Kidman whispered something to Torrie before the ref signed for the bell.

**Chris Jericho **(c) **& Trish Stratus **(c) **vs. Billy Kidman & Torrie Wilson – **United States Championship and Women's Championship

Jericho and Kidman will start things off. The two locked up. Kidman got a side headlock on Jericho. Jericho pressed Kidman against the ropes and Kidman bounced off. Kidman came off the opposite ropes and Jericho gave him a reverse elbow. Jericho covered but Kidman quickly kicked out. Kidman charged but Jericho gave him a series of arm drag takedowns. Jericho locked Kidman's arm but Kidman got Jericho down with his legs. Jericho got the Jackknife hold for a two-count. The two rolled over and now Kidman had Jericho in a front facelock. Jericho got up and gave Kidman right hands to the abdomen. Kidman struck Jericho's back and gave him a DDT. Kidman tagged Torrie and Torrie gave Jericho slaps across the face as Kidman held him. Jericho caught a ninth one in the fujiwara armbar. Kidman broke the hold and gave Jericho big right hands to the spine. The ref forced Kidman to go back to the tag rope. Torrie gave Jericho a DDT and tagged Kidman. Kidman went over the top rope and gave Jericho the springboard Legdrop right to the back of the neck. Kidman covered but Jericho kicked out at a two-count. Kidman smashed Jericho's head to the turnbuckle and gave him quick and powerful punches to the face and the stomach. Kidman kicked Jericho to the midsection and irish-whipped Jericho to the opposite corner. Jericho came off to receive a beautiful dropkick. Kidman covered but Trish broke up the pinfall.

Kidman locked in the surfboard. Jericho was in excruciating pain but would not give up. The audience clapped for Jericho as Jericho got up. Jericho got behind Kidman and gave him a German suplex. Jericho covered but Kidman grabbed the ropes. Jericho irish-whipped Kidman to the ropes, Kidman bounced off and Jericho caught him in the belly-to-belly and turned it into a northern lights suplex. Kidman got his left shoulder up at a close two-count. The two got to their feet while still in the position. The two turned over and turned again and Kidman went for the backslide but Jericho gave him the backslide instead. Kidman kicked out at a two-count.

Jericho gave Kidman a chest chop. Jericho gave Kidman another one as he backed into a corner. Jericho gave Kidman multiple chest chops in the corner. Kidman switched and he gave Jericho his own chest chops. Jericho switched and gave Kidman four powerful, chest-ripping backhand chops. Jericho irish-whipped Kidman to his corner and tagged Trish. Trish nailed Kidman with the _Chick Kick _and covered. Kidman managed to kick out at a nearfall. Kidman needed to make a tag here. Trish stomped Kidman and irish-whipped him to a corner but Kidman reversed. Trish jumped up and Kidman charged at a no man's land. Trish caught Kidman's head with her legs for the flying headscissors takedown but Kidman pushed Trish to the mat face first. Kidman tagged Torrie. Torrie gave Trish hard elbows to the back. Torrie covered but Trish kicked out. Torrie placed her feet on Trish's hair and pulled her up. As an illegal hold, the ref made the count and Torrie let go at four. Torrie went to connect with the DDT but Trish countered with a _Spinebuster_. Kidman charged at Trish and knocked her down. Jericho left the tag rope furiously and gave Kidman a calf kick. Jericho clotheslined Kidman over the ropes. Jericho ran to the ropes behind and bounced off and through the ropes with a suicide dive. Kidman saw it coming and moved out the way. Jericho went to the concrete floor mouth first. The audience gasped in astonishment.

Kidman got back in the ring and gave Trish a _Powerbomb_. Kidman placed Torrie on top of Trish. Trish kicked out at a nearfall. Kidman tossed Trish to a turnbuckle and gave her shoulder thrusts. The ref forced him to go back to the tag rope. Jericho came up from behind and grabbed Kidman's legs. Kidman went to the apron face first. Jericho was bleeding from the mouth and lost a number of teeth, as a result of the earlier stunt. The audience was now chanting "Y2J" in support of Jericho. Most of them had changed their view point of Jericho. Jericho gave Kidman a number of right hands. He went to smash Kidman's head to the steps but Kidman used his leg on the steps to counter and smashed Jericho's head instead. But Jericho blocked a right hand and came back with a number of punches. Jericho smashed Kidman's head to the announcer's table. The ref pleaded Jericho to go back to the tag rope. But Jericho could not forgive Kidman for what he did to Trish. Jericho irish-whipped Kidman to the steel steps and tossed him head first to the steel post. Kidman was busted open. Blood stains were on the post. Kidman walked slowly to the rampway, leaving the match. A trace of blood was visible on his way. Jericho gave Kidman a blow to the spine and irish-whipped him to the ringside barrier near the rampway. The ref yelled at Jericho, saying that he will be disqualified if he performed another outrageous manoeuvre. Jericho did not want to make Trish disappointed, so he did what the ref told him to do and returned to the tag rope.

Meanwhile, Trish and Torrie were on their feet and exchanged right hands. Torrie seemed to get the better of Trish. Torrie irish-whipped Trish to the ropes and jumped for a dropkick. Trish hung on to the ropes, however. Trish looked to Jericho and locked in the boston crab. Torrie went to tap but decided to hang on for few more seconds. Then she managed to reach the bottom rope. Trish was forced to let go. Trish picked Torrie up and irish-whipped her to the ropes. Torrie bounced off the ropes and Trish jumped at Torrie with the _Lou Thesz Press _and followed it up with a load of punches. Trish called for the _Chick Kick_. Torrie got to her feet and turned around. Trish gave her the _Chick Kick _but Torrie ducked. Trish spun around and Torrie gave her the Sit-out Facebuster. Torrie covered but only got a two-count. Torrie couldn't believe it! Torrie grabbed Trish by the hair and went to smash her head to the turnbuckle but Trish used her foot to block it and smashed Torrie's head instead. Torrie was stunned and Trish ran to the ropes. Trish bounced off with the clothesline but Torrie held out her arm with the clothesline as well. The two girls were on their backs now. A blood-covered Kidman took the chance by climbing the turnbuckle. He jumped off with the _Shooting Star Press _but Jericho pulled Trish out of the way. Kidman went stomach first, and was shaking in pain. Kidman rolled to the outside. Trish looked at Jericho, seemingly both shocked and grateful at the same time. Torrie took the chance and ran to Trish. But Trish saw it coming and managed to nail her with the _Chick Kick_. Jericho ran to the ropes and came off with a devastating _Lionsault_. Trish covered to retain the titles!

**Result: **Chris Jericho & Trish Stratus def. Billy Kidman & Torrie Wilson via pinfall

"YAY!" _RAW _students cheered, and _SmackDown! _students seemed disappointed. Trish and Jericho exchanged glances and shook hands awkwardly.

---------------------------

**In the _SmackDown! _Homeroom**

"Everyone present?" Stephanie asked the whole roster. Students nodded.

"Wait! Weber's still absent," Orlando reported. He looked concerned.

"Okay," Teddy Long replied, marking the name absent. "By the way, I just want to congratulate our new champions." He looked at Spike Dudley who was sitting in the corner of the room with the Dudley Boyz. "Spike, our new Cruiserweight Champion." Hardly anyone clapped. Everybody saw it—he deliberately cheated to win the title.

Cena sighed. _This faction only has two champions. How sad. And we got the Cruiserweight Title because three out of four competitors for the title are on _SmackDown!

"And the holder of the grandest title out of all professional wrestling schools, our WWE Champion, John Bradshaw Layfield!" Teddy motioned towards the Texan-turned-New Yorker, who was standing near Booker T and Hardcore Holly. Several people clapped and of course, The Cabinet clapped the loudest. JBL was grinning from ear-to-ear—but his mind was much more focused on his upcoming match against Kane.

_Will I win? _He gritted his teeth. _I'll do my best!_

---------------------------

**In the _RAW _Homeroom**

"You guys are great," Eric Bischoff commented. "Over two champions from this faction—I've never felt prouder."

"Yes, you have, Uncle Eric," Eugene argued. "When you won your first black belt in karate." He was grinning, and William Regal was shaking his head.

Eric rolled his eyes. "That's a different story, Eugene. How nice. So, here we have our Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" He motioned towards Trish, but she wasn't there. "Huh? Where is she?"

"Still in the gym," Stacy responded. "With Jericho."

"Jericho, too? Well, there goes our United States Champion then. And of course, our Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton!" Eric grinned at the playboy. Randy was smiling his famous smile, posing in glory, while _Evolution _clapped loudly.

"Our tag team champions, the Hardy Boyz!" Eric continued. The brothers were standing up proudly, with Edge & Christian clapping after them. People cheered. "Now, why don't I take the class roll—"

"Eric, let me, if you will," Shane offered. Eric had no choice but to hand over Shane the faction folder. The young McMahon sat on Eric's chair, and began marking everyone's names off. "Where are The Clique?" he asked. "Well, for now, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Aren't they still at the hospital?" Lilian asked. "Well, I think they are."

"Right," Shane replied, marking their names absent. "Now, you see here, guys…"

But Triple H interrupted. "We don't have time for useless chit-chat!"

Shane glared at him. "As a matter of fact, this is a quite important announcement. As you all know, we have won just about every title there, with the exception of two. The Cruiserweight title, and the grand WWE Championship gold. So—"

"Just hurry up already!" Randy shouted. Flair sniggered.

Shane gave them a Look. "I'm actually trying to finish this announcement, and it would be faster if only you—" he paused, then whispered the word accusingly, "—_bastards—_" As he said this, the whole _RAW _homeroom gasped in shock and surprise. They hadn't expected the usual-polite Shane to say such obscene word. "—hadn't interrupted." When he heard the word aimed at him and _Evolution_, Triple H frowned and shut his mouth. "So I'll tell you what I am going to do. I'll design a new title in replace… of the WWE Championship!"

Everyone in the room gasped in astonishment, even Eric Bischoff.

"I realize that we need a top title for our own faction, so the new title belt will be called… The World Heavyweight Championship!"

Everyone gasped again. Triple H's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Now… we have few cruiserweights here in _RAW_… but I was thinking of creating a Cruiserweight title, and since there is a pre-existing Cruiserweight Championship, let's call it… The Light Heavyweight Championship!"

Everyone was silent. No one made a sound or move. They thought it was brilliant. How pleasant it was to have a McMahon siding on their faction. And rumours had it that Stephanie would join _RAW _for Triple H's sake as well. Eric Bischoff smiled. RAW_ really is the dominant faction! _Eric was now so happy, that he laughed so hard. Everybody looked at him weirdly.

"Err… Never mind that," he said quickly, putting on a straight face.

Shane continued. "Now, are there any questions?"

A hand shot up. "How are we gonna decide the champions?"

"That's a good point. Let me see…" Shane thought for a while. "I got it! We'll randomly divide the _RAW _students into four groups, and after everyone was drawn a Battle Royal Match will be called. The winner of each four Battle Royals will go into the finals, where they will face each other in a Four-Way Elimination Match."

"What about the Light Heavyweight Championship?"

"Well… I'll think of something," Shane replied.

Eric looked at Shane. Shane nodded.

"Meeting adjourned!" Eric declared.

"Wait!" Shane called. "I think we only have two cruiserweights (Tajiri and The Hurricane) here, so I think I am gonna call back the decision of designing the Light Heavyweight Championship! But the World Heavyweight Championship is a guarantee."

---------------------------

**Back in the _SmackDown! _Homeroom**

"I have news for you guys," Stephanie informed the students. They turned around, now paying attention. "I'm moving to _RAW_."

Students exchanged glances. Then they exclaimed in unison, "WHAT?"

"I said, I'm moving to _RAW_," Stephanie repeated.

"No, we heard you the first time," responded Charlie Haas. "But it's just the fact that you're moving to our rival faction."

"Yeah," Chavo commented. "Doesn't that make you—kind of—a traitor, ese?"

Stephanie made a face. "Are you accusing me as a traitor?"

"No, what he meant was, why do you have to move, holmes? We are all glad that we have a McMahon siding with us. But suddenly you have to join _RAW_. It was actually your own decision to side with us, _SmackDown!_, because your brother already joined _RAW_—remember," Eddie explained.

"Yeah, well… You see, that time I was competing with my brother, trying to see which McMahon was better."

"Typical McMahon… What a princess," whispers could be heard through the room. Stephanie glared at the students.

"It's not that… it's because…. Well, I'm leaving. Bye."

"WAIT! You can't go before telling us the reason!" Booker T yelled, followed with nods of approval by other students.

"Well…"

"Stop saying 'Well'!" Sharmell complained.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yah. I don't want to be… No… You see… well…"

"Just hurry up!"

"FINE! I'm moving coz' you guys suck! YOU HARDLY HAVE ANY TALENTS! Remember that: YOU GUYS SUCK! Did you see the results of the tournament? You guys lost! Totally! I didn't want to be rude at start, but you guys just HAD to yell, did you?" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody's eyes widened in disbelief and opened their mouths.

Still eyes widened and mouths opened, they pointed to JBL's WWE Championship.

"Well! That's because he's brilliant, highly durable, and I reckon he deserves to be on _RAW_! I actually felt sorry for him!" Stephanie responded, still shouting.

"Why, thank you," JBL commented sarcastically. "But I wouldn't want to be in _RAW_ with those spoiled losers—Randy Orton, for example.

"I actually achieved this title—" JBL started one of his infamous self-important speeches. Stephanie decided to cut him short. "Thank you, JBL."

Still with their eyes wide and mouths open, they pointed to Spike Dudley's Cruiserweight Championship.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! He cheated to win that title, remember?" Stephanie reminded.

"Cheated? I don't remember that. Do you, Chavito?" Eddie asked his partner, scratching his head. Everyone nodded in agreement. NOW they approved Spike's cheating ways.

"It's true, IT'S TRUE—I don't remember that!" Kurt Angle supported.

"You guys just don't give up, do you?" Stephanie sighed in exasperation.

Then everyone, still with the same expression, shot back in unison. "We won't give up until you decide to stay."

Meanwhile, outside the _SmackDown! _homeroom, _RAW _students gathered in disbelief. "They're still having the meeting?" Rob Conway asked Sylvan Grenier.

"That's not cool," Carlito told Matt Morgan, chewing his apple.

"They must be very serious," commented Christian to Matt.

Shane was standing with them, smiling at the panicked Stephanie.

Then Triple H barged in. "Leave her alone, will you? She's coming with me to _RAW_!" He grabbed the Billion Dollar Princess' wrist and pulled her out of the room. She seemed grateful.

"Meeting dismissed!" Teddy called in disappointment. All students sighed.

---------------------------

**In the gym**

"I—Jericho—I don't know what to say," Trish stammered. Jericho looked at her.

"Trish, I don't know what to say either," he said, smiling.

"You pulled me out of the way as Kidman attempted to do _Shooting Star Press_," she said. Jericho nodded. "You killed Kidman when he attacked me earlier."

"No problem, babe," Jericho answered. "So… are we still together?"

"Seeing what a good team we make and how you respect me, I'll say…" she smiled, nodding. "… yes."

"YEAH!' Jericho raised his fist in the air. Then he started dancing around.

"Actually… I'll take that back," Trish turned around.

Jericho's jaw dropped. Then Trish looked back and smiled. "Just kidding."

Jericho smiled back. "I've never been more glad." He took her hand, leading her out of the ring. "After you, my pretty baby."

---------------------------

**In the _Evolution_'s locker room**

Cena was sweating, his hands clasped together. _Do I have to?_ he thought nervously, scared of having to confront Randy about the whole love triangle thing with Stacy. _What if they bash me up or something? _After getting out of Homeroom, he ran to the locker room, hiding from his friends so they didn't know where he went. They would try to back him off from the whole thing and get all worried about him. _I'm sorry, guys._

"Yeah, so I told the chick—" Randy walked in with Batista and Flair, laughing. He stopped when he stared at the unexpected guest in their locker room. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Cena stood up. "Look, Randy, I know that in the past we've been very competitive with each other and stuff. Now, about Stacy—"

Randy cut him off. "About Stacy? I thought we're over that."

"Yeah, I've got problem with _that_. You see, the last time we talked—well, fought, in the 15-minute Iron Man Match (A/N: See Chapter 10)—it didn't end very well. Remember when Stacy had to be the Special Guest Referee? If I remember correctly, she refused to make the count for Batista and he slammed her with a _Spinebuster_. Then you delivered the _RKO_ to her. How dare you treat your then-girlfriend like that?" Cena asked furiously.

Randy yawned. "What I want is what I get, _Cena_," he glared at the new guy. "If I say so, then that's how it will be." He spat on the floor. "Understand?"

Cena didn't feel panicked at all. He was way too used with Randy's arrogance and selfish attitude. "Let me tell you something, Randy. I'm not afraid of _you_!"

Randy looked taken aback. He smirked, and started punching Cena. Soon Batista and Flair joined in. "Are you afraid _now_?" Randy shouted as Batista kicked his guts. Flair gave hard chest chops, and Cena groaned in pain.

"Stop it!" The four looked at another unexpected guest who just entered, surprised. It was Stacy! The tall blonde ran in front of Cena, and Randy stopped his fist. "Randy, stop it!" she yelled.

Randy looked at the girl, remembering the day that he delivered a devastating _RKO_ to her. He shook his head. "Stacy, get out of the way! He tried to steal you from me!"

Stacy shook her head back a Randy. "No, Randy, you misunderstood!"

"Yeah, Cena is not only a girlfriend-stealer, but also a liar!" Randy suggested.

"_He_ didn't try to get on with me! _I_ kissed him!" Stacy explained.

Randy looked shocked. So did Flair and Batista, though not very apparent. Cena seemed bewildered. "What…?"

Stacy felt sweat running down the back of her neck. She nodded shakily. "Randy, all this time you've misunderstood! Cena hadn't started the whole thing in the first place."

Randy looked down, silent. Flair and Batista didn't dare to say anything. Stacy's eyes glimmered. "It was just a peck on the forehead! It was nothing, really."

"Oh, was it?" Randy shot back. _I don't know who to believe anymore._

"We finished our homework, and Cena fell asleep. So, to wake him up, I…" Stacy trailed off. She remembered when the Hardy Boyz saw her kissing the guy. _But why didn't they say anything about it on the day Randy confronted Cena?_

"We're over for good." Randy walked out of the door slowly, Flair and Batista trailing after him. "I've misunderstood _you_."

---------------------------

**In Vince's office**

"I'm requesting one more thing, Mr. McMahon!" JBL said as he walked in. Vince looked at him. "The match shall be of Hardcore Rules!"

The principal smiled. "Well, if that's what you want. You decide—you're the WWE Champion!" JBL nodded.

"Yeah."

"But under a certain condition: Anyone who makes direct contact the with any of the competitors will be _expelled_. I'll inform The Undertaker and his brother Kane in a second through the P.A. announcement."

In the gym, period 3, people already filled their seats. They seemed very enthusiastic. The sound of bell ringing hit the arena, and people groaned loudly. A white limo appeared, and its passenger stepped out with a determined look on his face. "Making his way to the ring, from New York City, New York… weighing in 297 lbs… John Bradshaw Layfield!" JBL took off his hat and lifted his belt up high, smiling proudly, and walked to the ring alone.

Then a flame burst filled the arena. The writing in big, bold letters _The Fire Still Burns_ was displayed on the huge screen. Kane came out with a black cloth covering his bald head. "From Houston, Texas, weighing in 307 lbs… Kane!" He jumped to the apron, eyeing his opponent. Then he stood on the middle of the ring, raising his arms slowly… and a pyro effects burst from each turnbuckle.

**John Bradshaw Layfield vs. Kane – **Hardcore Rules Match

JBL and Kane locked up. Kane pushed JBL off. The two locked up again. Kane caught JBL's throat and took him down. Kane was choking JBL on the mat. There are no disqualifications in hardcore matches. If JBL passed out, it will count as a legal submission! JBL used his leg for a desperate low blow. Kane let go off the hold and backed away. JBL gasped for air. JBL covered Kane but Kane kicked out. JBL covered again and Kane quickly kicked out. JBL gave Kane right hands straight to Kane's forehead. Kane caught JBL's throat and choked. Kane got to his feet as he kept on choking JBL. JBL gave him another low blow and followed it up by a big right hand to the back of the neck. JBL covered but Kane kicked out. JBL gave Kane a series of elbow drops before running to the ropes to come off with a fourth elbow drop. JBL covered but Kane kicked out. JBL smashed Kane's head to the turnbuckle and gave him a series of chest chops. JBL irish-whipped Kane to the opposite corner but Kane reversed. JBL came off the turnbuckle and Kane gave him a big back body drop.

Kane got out of the ring and started to search for weapons underneath the ring. Kane went to search and search but could not find any weapon. Kane was busy searching for a weapon and JBL took this chance. JBL folded a steel chair from ringside and hit Kane on the spine with it. Kane was still standing, though. JBL whacked Kane with the chair on the spine two more times and hit it right to Kane's forehead. Falls count anywhere in hardcore matches and not just in the ring. JBL covered Kane but Kane just got the shoulder up. JBL tossed Kane head first to the steel post. Kane was busted open. JBL irish-whipped Kane to the steel steps but Kane reversed! JBL went shoulder first. Both men were down. JBL draped an arm over Kane for a two-count. JBL and Kane got to their feet and started exchanging right hands. Kane got the better of JBL. He went to smash JBL's head to the announcer's table but JBL used his leg to block it and smashed Kane's head instead. Kane may be powerful, but in hardcore matches, JBL might be the better man. JBL set up the announcer's table. JBL pulled off one of the monitors and nailed it to Kane's skull. JBL proceeded with his work on the announcer's table. Then he placed Kane on it. He got Kane in a front facelock and went for the DDT but Kane held on. JBL gave Kane fists to the spine and went for the DDT again but Kane held on. Kane gave JBL a back body drop through the other announcer's table, which had not been set up. Then Kane jumped off with an elbow. Kane covered but JBL managed to get his left shoulder up!

Kane couldn't believe it. Then he called for the _Chokeslam_. JBL got to his feet and turned around. Kane caught his throat. JBL gave him a third low blow in the match and followed it by the DDT to the concrete's floor. JBL hooked the leg but Kane kicked out. JBL picked up the steel chair again and banged it to the steps several times. He wanted Kane to get up. Kane got up and JBL went for it but Kane dodged it. Kane caught JBL's throat but JBL used the steel chair on Kane's skull. JBL searched under the ring and found a lead pipe. He slid Kane back to the ring and returned to the ring himself with the lead pipe. He gave Kane a shot to the ribs and to the spine. Then Kane got up and JBL used it on Kane's nose. Kane was now not only bleeding from the cut on his forehead, but also from his nose. JBL called for the _Clothesline From Hell_. Then The Undertaker's theme _Rollin' _hit the arena. The Undertaker entered the ring with his motorbike. This distracted JBL, setting up an opportunity for Kane to capitalize. Unfortunately, Kane's broken nose failed him, as Kane who just sprung to his feet fell to the mat. JBL turned around, seeing that The Undertaker's distraction was about to cost him his match. JBL quickly gave Kane a DDT and covered for the three-count.

**Result: **John Bradshaw Layfield def. Kane via pinfall

After the match, 'Taker got to the ring and planted JBL with the _Chokeslam_. The Basham Brothers stormed the ring but 'Taker caught both of their throats and gave them _Chokeslam _at the same time. Orlando came with a steel chair and used it on 'Taker but it barely affected him at all. 'Taker caught Orlando's throat and gave him the _Chokeslam_ as well. 'Taker set JBL in _The Last Ride_. 'Taker went for the move and managed to successfully hit JBL with it. As the medics cleared the ring, 'Taker looked down to Kane. 'Taker caught his throat and gave him the _Chokeslam_! 'Taker did the throat slash and nailed Kane with the _Tombstone Piledriver_. It seemed that 'Taker was not happy that Kane lost. But with Kane's loss, it should be noted that 'Taker just got a shot at the WWE Championship.

---------------------------

**At WWE Private Hospital, 4:27pm**

The Rock placed the flowers he had in his hands into the blue ceramic vase by Kevin Nash's sickbed. He sighed, looking at his still-unconscious friend. He turned around and shook his head at Austin, who was placing cans of beers on Shawn Michaels' bedside table.

"Hey Austin," The Rock called. Austin nodded. "Have you ever wondered who was behind the attack of HBK and Nash?"

Austin seemed thoughtful. "That's a good question. Since the attack, we and those creepy McMahons have been too busy to even think about who started it."

"Yeah. Who would ever want to do such a nasty thing?"

"I don't know, Rock. It will be very hard to find out. I mean, practically everybody—except the girls—uses the boys' locker room and toilet."

"But at least we can narrow the suspects down—who uses the boys' locker room and toilet _afterschool_?" The Rock objected.

"Good point," Austin answered. "Maybe we can try to find out who did this? You know; alibis, proofs, and shit."

"Well, guess what? The Rock thinks we're like from CSI or something," The Rock grinned.

**Will The Rock and Steve Austin succeed in finding out the person (or people) behind the attack of HBK and Kevin Nash? Is JBL going to win Amy back on Friday? Is Randy ever going to forgive Stacy and Cena? Now that Trish and Jericho are going out, how long is their relationship going to last? Find out in the next chapter:_ Cena's Ultimate Challenge._**

**A/N: In this chapter, the _Character of the Chapter_ will make its debut. A character who made the most impact in the chapter will be the _Character of the Chapter_. _Character of the Chapter _will provide profiles and a brief history of that character's role in this fanfiction so far. This chapter's _Character of the Chapter_ is Chris Jericho! **

**Character of the Chapter**

Chris Jericho

**Height: **180 cm

**Weight: **230 lbs

**From: **Toronto, Canada

**Finishing Move(s): **

Walls of Jericho

Lionsault

**Signature Move(s): **

Running Enzuiguri

One-hand Bulldog

Springboard Dropkick

Backhand chop

Sleeper slam

Full-nelson facebuster

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **He's a Heavy metal and Rock music fan. His Canadian Dollar Bet has made him very unpopular with Trish Stratus, his love interest, and he blames it on his ex-best buddy, Christian. In order to make it up for his love, Jericho helps Trish win her tournament matches, which mostly ends up in her slapping him. After all the pain he's suffered, Jericho finally becomes the U.S. Champion and wins back Trish's heart. Probably the most pitiful character in the story, I'd say. Recently captures the attention of the students with his outstanding in-ring skills.

**A/N: Starting from this chapter, Q & A will be replaced by _Inside Water-Swordsman's Realm_. This section will be my comments and replies to questions and reviews.It will practically cover every review for the chapter.**

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	15. Cena's Ultimate Challenge

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 15: Cena's Ultimate Challenge

"I don't think many people stayed back afterschool, Austin," The Rock stated.

"You're right. The juniors are very likely to rush home, while seniors stay back to discuss stuff. But that doesn't mean some juniors don't stay back, right?"

"Exactly." The Rock looked around the damaged toilet, which had a sign on the door **'Under Construction'**. He took a glance at the broken sink, smeared with Nash's blood. It'd been a week, but someone hadn't cleaned it up. Probably to protect any proofs. "The Rock says this is very nasty."

"Hell yeah! But once we get through with this whole detective thing, we'll get to bash up the ones who attacked HBK and Nash!" Austin said. He dusted off the ceramic sink for fingerprints. Then he grinned. "Bingo!"

"You found some?" The Rock asked his buddy curiously—that was pretty fast.

"Once we submitted these fingerprints to the crime lab, then we're off to bashing people up and drinking beer from the Steve Weiser!"

---------------------------

**At Bloomingdale's, 5:30pm**

"Hey, check out that skirt!" Trish pointed to a short pink (A/N: Pink—yucky colour!) skirt which had white stripes and came with a matching belt. The couple were going out to shop, and they were making their way to the food court. On the way, Trish spotted a really cool clothes section. "What do you think, Chris?"

Jericho, who was holding a gigantic pile of shopping bags which covered his face out of Trish's sight, looked as if he had difficulties carrying all those bags at once. "Uhuh," he mumbled.

"How can you say it's a cool skirt, when you can't even see it?" Trish asked.

"These bags are in the way—I can't even see where I'm going!" Y2J protested.

"Oh. Well, I like shopping," Trish stated matter-of-factly. She dragged her boyfriend into the shop, browsing through selections. Jericho could only sigh.

_Oh well. Her broken heart has finally paid off._ The couple had agreed to be together again, ever since their match against two of the most popular juniors at school, Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson. Y2J'd rather be with Trish than being single, with no one to protect. He stood in the middle of the shop.

Suddenly Trish called. "Hey, Chris! Come over here! I've got something to show you!" Automatically Jericho started walking towards Trish's direction. However, due to having heaps of bags piled on his hands, he couldn't see where he was going—and he crashed into someone.

"Get off me, scum!" The voice sounded awfully familiar. Jericho blinked.

"Baby, you okay?" a male voice called out, making his way to the girl.

It was Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman! Torrie stood up haughtily, Kidman helping her. She shot a disgusted look at Jericho. Kidman seemed surprised that they would meet Jericho afterschool at Bloomingdale's.

"Well, well, if it isn't Y-2-Gay," Kidman smirked. Torrie pouted.

"My hair's all messed up now!" she protested. Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Now, baby, calm down. I'm sure your favourite hairstylist can fix it back again," Kidman tried to comfort his girlfriend, glaring at Jericho.

"Chris, what's all that noise?" Trish walked out of the changeroom. Then she stared at Torrie, who was throwing fits about her ruined hair. She raised her eyebrows at Jericho, with all the shopping bags scattered on the floor, who was arguing with Kidman. She sighed, and picked up the bags slowly, one by one. A few shopping customers were looking at them curiously.

"So you guys are going out now, eh?" Kidman asked Jericho mockingly, gesturing at Trish. "The United States Champion and the Women's Champion. How cute."

"Trish, your hideous boyfriend ruined my hair!" Torrie pointed at Jericho. "I just got it permed, like, 20 minutes ago!"

"Well, _sorry_ for your hair, Torrie," Trish replied, sounding the least sorry. She turned to face Jericho. "What happened? How did you meet them?"

Jericho scratched his head. "I think it was because the bags, Trish—I couldn't see where I was going. When you called, I started walking to the changeroom. And guess what? I crashed to _her_." He pointed innocently at Torrie.

"Argh! How am I supposed to attend Candice's party? God, my hair!" Torrie kept screaming and complaining about her hair. Kidman looked very distressed, trying to tell her that her hair wasn't totally messed up as she thought it was.

"Will she ever shut up?" Jericho demanded, covering his ears. He looked very annoyed. Trish shook her head.

"I don't think so. But I can make her," she replied. She walked over to Torrie. And she slapped her.

"Shut up," she said. Torrie, still shocked, looked at Kidman, who was open-mouthed. Now all customers in the shop were staring at them.

"You—you slapped me!" she managed to answer a weak reply. "You—you—How could you!" She pointed accusingly at Trish. Furious, Kidman raised an arm to hit Trish… but Jericho blocked it.

"Don't you _ever _dare hit her," Jericho threatened Kidman. Scoffing, Kidman backed off. Then he dragged Torrie out of the store, who was still throwing tantrums about her not-so-ruined hair and red cheek.

"You'll pay for this! You'll _pay_!"

Trish shrugged, linking her arm with Jericho's. "Let's go." She handed the bags over to him, smiling. Jericho sighed for having to carry the bags again, but deep down he felt grateful for the girl to finally get them away from Torrie and Kidman.

---------------------------

**Wednesday, in Conference Room at WWE Private High, 8:00am**

"Mr. McMahon, we have a very good reason to hold this meeting, early in the morning," Austin said. Vince looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh, really?" he asked. Austin nodded. "And do _I _want to know?"

"It doesn't matter if _you_ want to know!" The Rock responded. "If you smeeeelll—"

But Austin cut him off. "Rock, please!" Then he focused his attention on Vince again. "So, as I was saying. We have a damn good reason why we're having this meeting. Recognise this?" he asked, holding up a plastic bag.

Vince squinted, trying to see what was inside the small bag. "Isn't that… a piece of ceramic?" Then he gasped. "Is that blood I see?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah. You see, Nash was found in the toilet, attacked by someone who smashed the ceramic sink on him. Well, me and The Rock have tried to recover a few pieces for fingerprints. And guess what?"

Vince was about to answer when Shane and Stephanie rushed into the room. "Sorry we're late, Dad," Shane said, taking a seat. "Where's Mom?"

Vince looked annoyed for them being late, but shrugged it off. "She's at home."

"Why, isn't she coming?" Stephanie asked. "Anyways, what did we miss?"

"You missed Austin talking about fingerprints and the person behind the attack of Nash and Michaels," Vince answered.

"The—the attack behind Nash and Michaels?" Stephanie stammered. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" _Shoot! They'd better not found about _Evolution_'s involvement behind the attack!_

Shane stared at her, but didn't say anything. "Go on, Austin. Tell us."

Austin nodded. "Well, we've submitted the fingerprints to the crime lab. And guess what?" He smirked. "We found out that they belong to a certain someone."

Stephanie bit her lips. _If they all found out about Hunter's plan, _Evolution_'s dead for sure_. Though hell panicked inside, she kept it cool outside.

"Who?" Vince and Shane asked in unison. The Rock grinned evilly.

"They belong to…" he paused for a dramatic effect. "… Batista."

The answer shocked both the father and son. "Ba… Batista from _Evolution_?"

"Yup." The Rock shot an accusing glance at Stephanie. "And I believe the Billion Dollar Princess has something to do with this."

"Wha—what do you mean?" Stephanie stammered.

"Stop playing around, Steph," Austin warned. "I can't believe you are involved in this. If Triple H is planning something bad, you must be involved in it."

"Stephanie…?" Vince asked himself in shock. Shane looked disgusted, but still didn't say anything. "You…?"

Stephanie's eyes glimmered. At this point, The Rock and Austin were already standing up, looking straight at her in the eyes. She bit her lips.

"If anyone thinks I should beat the hell out of the Princess, give me a 'Hell yeah'!" Austin yelled to The Rock.

"Hell yeah!" The Rock responded. The Rock spat Stephanie's face. Vince and Shane gasped.

Not finished, Austin helped Stephanie up and shook 'the middle fingers' straight to her face. "Austin 3:16 said I just whooped your ass!" He kicked Stephanie in the gut and went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _but then Shane broke it up. Austin kicked Shane instead in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_.

"That's enough! Austin, Rock, both of you are SUSPENDED! Ya hear me!" Vince yelled, having enough of all the antics.

The Rock and Austin frowned, but didn't argue for justice. Instead, The Rock responded with a nasty quote. "Know _your _role and shut your mouth!"

"And that's the bottom line, 'cos Stone Cold said so!" Austin chimed in. They walked to the door. However, Austin had one more thing to say to the astounded Vince. "And that's all I got to say about that." With this, he left with The Rock.

---------------------------

**In the Juniors Quad**

"Have you heard about the attack?" Charlie asked Shelton.

"What, about the Nash and HBK's attack?"

"Yeah. Apparently, _Evolution_ was behind it all along. The Rock and Stone Cold, the remaining of The Clique, had been suspended for delivering _Stone Cold Stunner _to Shane McMahon and another attempt at Stephanie this morning. They found Batista's fingerprints on the weapon."

"Really? Charlie, how come you know more things than me?"

"Because I'm smarter?" The two started arguing, while Cena and the gang could only shake their heads watching them from afar.

"They're both stupid," Lita commented. Matt and Jeff nodded in approval.

"By the way, Charlie was right," Christian said. "Everything he said was true."

"How long are they suspended for?" Edge referred to The Rock and Austin.

"I don't know that much." Christian shrugged. "But _Evolution _is behind it all."

"Must be Triple H," Cena suggested. He frowned. _Must be him_.

"This is crazy. Why would he do such thing?" Jeff asked.

"I don't think he was the one who actually committed the attacks. He must have ordered Randy and Batista to beat up Nash and HBK at the same time," Edge said, looking thoughtful. The others nodded.

Soon, the news about _Evolution_'s involvement with the attack spread throughout the whole school like a disease. Soon everyone was talking about it. Looks like _Evolution _is in trouble!

**In the House of McMahons, 11:00am**

"Watch it!" Stephanie yelled at the housekeeper, who tried to revive Shane.

"This is very serious," Linda commented (A/N: Her debut in this fanfiction).

"Mom, Austin delivered _Stunner _to Shane," Stephanie said, exasperated. "Of course it's serious!" _Shane protected me when Austin was gonna stun me._ "And The Rock spat me."

"Honey, they're suspended," Linda said. "They won't be able to harm you nor Shane until they're back at school."

Stephanie sighed. "I hope so."

"Now, why don't we just have lunch until Shane regains consciousness?" Linda offered, motioning to the dining table.

---------------------------

**In Vince's office (again)**

"Vince!" The Undertaker kicked the fixed door of Vince's office. The new door fell, broken. He stood in the middle of the room.

"That's a new door!" Vince protested. He narrowed his eyes at 'Taker.

"I'm requesting for match!" 'Taker said. Before Vince could say anything, he added, "A preparation match. I don't care who I'll be battling."

"A preparation match?" Vince asked, raised his eyebrows. _Sounds interesting._ "OK then. Let me look through the roll. You want a considerable opponent, right? How about… John Cena?"

"The new bloke, Cena?" 'Taker repeated.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? Your match will be on at lunch."

"This sure will be his ultimate challenge," 'Taker smirked. "Excellent. Cena, you're in for a ride." He walked out of the room.

"The Last Ride," he added.

---------------------------

**At lunch, in the gym**

"I don't want to fight The Undertaker!" Cena groaned. "I'm just a new guy. You can't expect me to win!"

"Well, Cena. There are also other good things you can attain just by wrestling him. If you win, you'll be famous. Not too many has beaten The Undertaker. He's known for his agility, powerful strength and high endurance. This combination proved to be a powerful force, so… bye." Vince quickly left as he realized that Cena does not have a chance to win.

"Man, The Undertaker! Wasn't he the guy that single-handedly took out Triple H and more than five of his lackeys?" Jeff wondered.

"You bet. He even _conquered _the McMahons," Christian said.

"Yeah. I remembered that reign of terror. I couldn't believe that we actually played a role…" Edge said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. The Undertaker has defeated all the greats from Hulk Hogan and The Ultimate Warrior to The Rock and Triple H. I would say he's one of the greatest to have ever been born," Matt commented.

"Guys, you do realize you just put me off," Cena said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry then," they muttered.

"That's alright. But can any of you give me tips on how to beat The Undertaker?" Cena asked.

"Tips… I don't know…. The Undertaker is too good…" Matt said thoughtfully.

"I suggest don't challenge him to a brawling contest during the match. He'll definitely get the better of you and his punches might knock you out. Be careful of his fists targeting the heart. He doesn't use it often in a wrestling, but it is most likely finish you off if he uses it. When he twists your arm, try your best to get out of it. He is most likely trying to perform the high-flying _Old School_. Otherwise you can knock him off the ropes with your other arm," Christian suggested.

"Thanks. I'll try my best to memorize them. Anything else?" Cena asked.

"Well… he tends to perform _The Last Ride _while being trapped in the corner," Jeff said. "So don't try to corner him. I think he only does _The Last Ride _on a special condition when trapped in the corner. Unfortunately I can't remember that special condition."

"And he'll most likely to kick out of your _F-U_. So when you do it, go for another one. Then cover him and see what happens. If he kicks out, then you might need to do another one," Matt added.

"When he attempts to do the _Tombstone Piledriver_, try your best to kick off. Try to land backwards instead of forwards," Lita said.

"Alright. Thanks guys. Wish me luck," Cena said. He slipped into the changeroom.

Suddenly the arena grew quiet. A sound of gong hit the ring. People remained silent as a sign of respect. The Undertaker drove in the gym with his motorbike along to his _Rollin' _theme. "From Houston, Texas… weighing in 305 lbs… The Undertaker!" Tony Chimel announced. 'Taker climbed the steps slowly.

After 'Taker arrived in the ring, Cena's theme _Basic Thuganomics _was played. People cheered. His voice blared through the speakers, "So, you think you're untouchable? Word Life!" Cena came out, raising his steel chain from his neck. "And from West Newsbury, Massachusetts… weighing in 248 lbs… John Cena!"

**John Cena vs. The Undertaker**

The two locked up in the center of the ring. 'Taker got the side headlock on Cena. Cena pushed 'Taker to the ropes and 'Taker came off with a shoulder tackle. 'Taker ran to the ropes, hopped over Cena, and came off the opposite ropes to receive an arm drag from Cena. Cena quickly locked in the arm bar. 'Taker lifted Cena with one arm and got to his feet. 'Taker dropped Cena and twisted his arm. Cena remembered Christian's advice and use his right hand to fight out of it. 'Taker gave Cena headbutts and hit a big right hand to the face. Cena backed into a corner. 'Taker gave Cena powerful blows to the stomach, a back elbow and made shots to the forehead. 'Taker irish-whipped Cena to the opposite corner. Cena came off and 'Taker went for the back body drop but Cena kicked to the chest. Cena kicked 'Taker in the gut and scored a DDT.

Cena backed away. The audience clapped, impressed. 'Taker gave Cena a Look. 'Taker sat up and got back to his feet. Cena gave 'Taker right hands but realized he just made a mistake. 'Taker blocked a right hand and gave Cena a punch to the heart. Cena fell on his back. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop. 'Taker covered but Cena managed to kick out. 'Taker picked Cena up while looking at the Titantron. 'Taker gave Cena a big right hand to the forehead followed by an uppercut. 'Taker irish-whipped Cena to a corner. Cena irish-whipped Cena to the opposite corner and charged with a powerful clothesline. 'Taker picked Cena up and gave him a sidewalk slam into pin for a two-count. 'Taker spat Cena's face. The audience gasped. "The Undertaker wants respect, and look at what he just did," Michael Cole commented. Tazz nodded.

'Taker picked Cena up and threw him over the top rope so easily as if Cena only weighed 150 lbs. Cena landed hard on the concrete floor head first. 'Taker fixed his elbow pads and did a warming-up by punching the mid-air. With Cena outside, the ref began the countout count. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Cena started to show the slightest bit of movement. At the count of eight, he got to his feet but The Undertaker ran and jumped over the top rope with a flying clothesline. The ref checked both of them, who were seemingly knocked out. But 'Taker got up and rammed Cena to the security wall. Then he lifted Cena up and dropped him gut first to the security wall. 'Taker slid Cena back to the ring and walked to the steps. He got to the apron and gave Cena the guillotine Legdrop, from the apron. 'Taker covered Cena but lifted Cena's shoulders off the ground before the ref can make a three-count.

'Taker exposed the turnbuckle cover and irish-whipped Cena to it. But Cena reversed just in time. 'Taker grabbed his back, shaking in pain. Cena fell to the mat face first. With both men on the mat, the ref started to make the knock-out count. Cena got up at four while 'Taker started to stand up. Cena quickly ran to the ropes and bounced off with a shoulder block. The audience cheered. Cena ran to the ropes and came off with another one. Cena irish-whipped 'Taker against the ropes but 'Taker reversed. Cena ducked a clothesline and came off the opposite ropes with another shoulder block. 'Taker quickly got up and gave Cena a clothesline but Cena ducked and gave him the _Spinning-Out Side Slam_. Cena cradled the legs but 'Taker kicked out at a two and a half. Cena seemed disappointed. Cena called for the _F-U_. 'Taker got up and Cena lifted him up in the _F-U_. 'Taker kicked off and lifted Cena in the _Tombstone Piledriver_. Cena kicked off as well and pushed 'Taker to the ropes. 'Taker came off the ropes and ducked a clothesline. 'Taker came off the opposite ropes with the jumping clothesline. 'Taker signalled for the _Chokeslam_. 'Taker connected with the _Chokeslam _and covered but Cena just got his right shoulder up at a nearfall. 'Taker raised his arm up, signalling for _The Last Ride_. 'Taker set Cena in _The Last Ride_ but Cena rammed 'Taker against the exposed turnbuckle. Cena gave 'Taker several right hands to the face. Cena got to the second rope and gave 'Taker punches straight to the skull. Meanwhile, Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian groaned. Jeff just remembered the special condition. 'Taker can perform _The Last Ride _when his opponent gave him punches from the second rope! _Cena will lose for sure! _

'Taker caught Cena, walked several steps forward and gave him _The Last Ride_. Orlando Jordan came out of nowhere to distract the ref. JBL came with the WWE title belt and nailed 'Taker right on the skull with it! Cena quickly hooked 'Taker with a school boy before 'Taker fell to the mat for the three-count!

**Result: **John Cena def. The Undertaker via pinfall

'Taker kicked out straightaway after the three-count and looked to the Titantron. People were cheering. He just realized what happened. The ref went to raise Cena's arm up but 'Taker grabbed Cena's throat. He went for the _Chokeslam _but JBL came and nailed 'Taker with the big boot to the side of the head. JBL went for the _Clothesline From Hell _as 'Taker got up. 'Taker quickly slid out of the ring. JBL raised his title belt up high in the air while Cena looked on, confused. JBL turned to face Cena. Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian ran to the rampway to provide backup for Cena but JBL raised Cena's arm. Everybody was confused. JBL's _Longhorn_ theme was played as he and Orlando left.

"What the hell—?" Jeff wondered. The others looked the bit as confused as Cena.

"JBL helped me to win against The Undertaker…?" Cena asked himself, still feeling the effects from _The_ _Last Ride_.

Whispers could be heard throughout the arena. Cena and his gang left after raising their arms, which the crowd cheered loudly at.

---------------------------

**At an assembly in the gym after lunch, 2:05pm**

Vince cleared his throat. Then he stepped to the podium. "Welcome, Junior and Senior—except University—students, to this emergency assembly. First of all, I want to announce to all of you that both The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin have been s_uspended_, starting from this morning."

Students gasped. Charlie yelled out to Shelton triumphantly. "See? I told ya!"

"But why?" D-Von Dudley asked. Spike and Bubba Ray were sitting with him.

"They deserved it," Vince replied. "Because they attacked my precious son and daughter, that's why!" He frowned at the incident that morning.

"Why did they attack Shane and Stephanie?" Paul London called out.

"That…" Vince looked uneasy. _Should I tell them about _Batista's _fingerprints?_ "… That, I cannot say." Students booed loudly at him.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Almost every student chanted the two words—however, Vince was firm with his decision. He remained silent as a response. Students started protesting, but at this point Vince already changed the subject.

"And now, the announcement of _Student of The Month_!" he declared loudly. Students were turning their heads at the grinning Kurt Angle expectantly. But Vince read out another name instead. "…John Cena!"

Everyone focused their attention at Cena, who was sitting next to Charlie. He looked confused, but then he realised he was just crowned _Student of The Month_. Charlie nudged him, smiling, and Kurt looked shocked.

"Would you please come up to the front and receive your certificate?" Vince asked, and Cena did as he was told. Team eXtreme and Christian & Edge clapped. "John Cena, everybody!" Students cheered, and the _SmackDown!_ ones hooted.

"You may sit down. Now, I want to tell all of you about HBK and Nash's current conditions at the hospital. They're getting better—thank goodness… not. Anyways, they don't have much strength to stay conscious for long, so… I can say they're not too well now." Vince spoke more about hospital visits, and then ended the assembly.

**Will The Rock and Steve Austin return with the truth about _Evolution_? Is Randy ever going to forgive Stacy and Cena? Is JBL going to win Amy back on Friday—but first of all, why did he help Cena in his match against The Undertaker? Now that Trish and Jericho are going out, how long is their relationship going to last? Find out in the next chapter:_ Cena's Ultimate Challenge._**

**A/N: A character who made the most impact in the chapter will be the _Character of the Chapter_. _Character of the Chapter _will provide profiles and a brief history of that character's role in this fanfiction so far. This chapter's _Character of the Chapter_ is Chris Jericho! **

**Character of the Chapter**

John Cena

**Height: **188 cm

**Weight: **248 lbs

**From: **West Newbury, Massachusetts

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

F-U

**Signature Move(s):**

Five-Knuckle Shuffle

Spinning-Out Side Slam

Sit-out Hip toss

Shoulder block

Throwback

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **The new kid on the block who's made some impact to the life of students at WWE Private High. A loyal hip-hop music fan, Cena even raps for his own entrance theme. His arrival at the school has placed himself amongst many feuds, such as Trish & Jericho and Randy & Stacy. On his first day of school, he makes friends with the not-too-well-known gang, Team eXtreme. Later he feuds with the troublemakers Christian and Edge. After a few matches and cold shoulders, he and Team eXtreme forgive the duo and decide to be friends with them. Now Cena is facing a very serious problem: Randy is after him because he misunderstood about Stacy! Another thing is also worrying Cena—why is JBL, his mortal enemy, helping him to win against The Undertaker?

**A/N: Starting from this chapter, Q & A will be replaced by _Inside Water-Swordsman's Realm_. This section will be my comments and replies to questions and reviews.It will practically cover every review for the chapter.**

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	16. Change of Heart

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 16: Change of Heart

**Earlier before lunch (still Wednesday)**

"We're screwed," muttered The Rock hopelessly, kicking rocks on the concrete ground. He and Stone Cold Steve Austin were making their way to WWE Private Hospital, still devastated by the fact that they just got suspended for a week.

"Hey," Austin said, gesturing towards Rocky with his can of beer, "Now, I don't want you to hear that defeatist attitude… I want to hear you UPBEAT!"

"We're screwed!" The Rock repeated, this time more upbeat.

"There ya go." (A/N: Yes, this is a reference to _10 Things I Hate About You _)

"Vince just couldn't accept the fact that his Billion Dollar Princess has been involved with the whole plan all along." The Rock sighed.

"Hey, why do you think Triple H came up with the plan?" Austin asked.

"You remembered when he interfered in our WWE Championship match?" Austin nodded. The Rock continued, "Well, I assume he was just being his selfish and greedy self. You know, he always wants to hold the highest championship titles."

"He just made me want to give him a _Stunner_," mumbled Austin vengefully. They made their way inside the hospital, and checking in for their names as visitors. Next, they took the lift to reach HBK and Nash's room.

"Rock, Austin," HBK grinned weakly when he and Nash saw their friends. He looked pale and thin, while Nash grew skinnier. Leftover foods' plates were laid on the table next to each bed, and they didn't look very appetizing.

"So… you guys alright?" The Rock asked, sounding concerned, pointing t the head. Nash smirked.

"We'd be alright if it wasn't for the hospital food they're serving," he joked.

"Don't ask us. How are _you _guys doing? Isn't it school time?" HBK asked.

"_School_?" Austin emphasized. "We don't care about school. Vince is an asshole."

HBK laughed. "Lemme guess… Did he suspend you?"

"How did you know that?" The Rock gave 'The People's Eyebrow'.

"Oh, we've been with you guys for too long," Nash smiled thinly.

"I hate schools—especially the principals, who make the rules!" Austin yelled.

"Sssh!" HBK shushed. "It's a hospital!"

"By the way—" Austin closed the door, indicating a private conversation, "—we've figured out who attacked you guys." The Rock nodded firmly. "And it's also the reason we're suspended."

"Serious?" HBK asked, sounding surprised. Nash frowned angrily.

"Serious." The Rock inhaled deeply, and whispered the name of the attacker: "Batista." Upon hearing this, HBK and Nash gasped.

"Serious?" Nash asked unsurely. Austin frowned.

"Hell, yeah! Why do you guys sound like you don't trust me?"

"Well, if you say so, then…" HBK began, but suddenly the nurse burst in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Michaels and Mr. Nash? I have just been informed by Dr. Williams, that due to your improving condition—is it because of the hospital food?—you may be permitted to go back home by tonight." After saying this, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The Clique looked at each other. They jumped and shouted and laughed (though not too loudly). Now that the two could come back, they would help Austin and The Rock convince the whole school about _Evolution_'s nasty plan!

"By the way, why were you guys suspended for knowing the attacker?" Nash asked, curious. "It's not like it's gonna scare off the whole school."

The Rock and Austin stared at each other. "We attacked the McMahons."

"What?" HBK cried. "How?"

"I was gonna do a _Stunner _on Steph, but Shane went to cover for his sister, so I stunned him instead. The Rock managed to spit on The Billion Dollar Princess' face, anyway," Austin recalled the moment which led them to suspension.

"And you guys can imagine how mad Vince was," The Rock grinned.

"Brilliant," commented Nash and Michaels in unison. Just like everybody else, they couldn't stand the McMahons.

"Now, why don't we wait until tomorrow?" The Rock suggested. "So we can return to school and surprise everyone—especially Vince—and tell them the truth about that damn _Evolution_."

"Normally, I would agree… but aren't you and Austin suspended?" HBK asked.

"Hey, when have I ever listened to any rules?" Austin laughed.

**Back at school**

Just ten minutes after the assembly ended, which landed the students in their last classes, a short P.A. announcement rang through the school hallways and rooms. "Please excuse for this interruption, staff and students, but can I please have all the students back to the gym arena please? My son Shane has something important to announce. Thank you."

Students groaned. Cena, Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian groaned louder. They just got back from the gym for assembly, now they had to go back again? But they were not the only ones who got annoyed. Students got up from their seats lazily, mumbling curses about Vince under their breaths.

"Where's Trish?" Candice Michelle asked Stacy Keibler. Stacy shrugged.

"Probably making out with Jericho under the tree near the gym."

"I'm so jealous. I've never been out with a boy… yet," Candice sighed dreamily.

Stacy didn't answer. _Having a boyfriend is not all good_, she thought. _Especially with my now-over relationship with Randy. _She sighed. _And Cena_.

In the gym, students were very noisy, as the school was nearly over. They had no time to attend some pathetic assembly. Some looked impatient, and some just looked plain annoyed.

Thankfully, Shane didn't take long to come out. His theme, _Here Comes The Money_, hit the arena as he entered the place. The injured Boy Wonder, after doing a few foot taps—despite being stunned a few hours earlier—, quickly took his place with the microphone. He cleared his throat.

"As a part of the _RAW_ faction, I would like to congratulate all the participants—including myself—of the tournament." He grinned broadly. Eric Bischoff smiled. _RAW _students clapped, whistling. "And to the… _SmackDown! _faction as well, of course," he added hastily. Teddy Long shot him a nasty look. "I'm very proud that you guys all tried your best. We have several champions here, and let's give them a round of applause." People clapped more.

Before Shane finished his announcement and update news, Stephanie's _All Grown Up _theme hit the arena. People groaned, mostly from _SmackDown!_ (reasoned by her unexpected move to _RAW_). The Billion Dollar Princess entered the gym with a large briefcase in her hand.

"My sister is here, for a reason: I'm introducing a new title." Shane's announcement had the whole gym (except for _RAW _students, who knew about this already) gasping. "It's called the World Heavyweight Championship—yeah, I know… cool name, huh? Only the best students can win this title. WWE Private Academy has been privileged to create titles like these and call it 'World Heavyweight Championship'. Why? Because WWE is the best professional wrestling school in the universe!"

"Now, every title will need a holder. So, to decide who will be the first to win this title—The World Heavyweight Title, I have decided to make a Battle Royal. Battle _Royals_, mind me. _RAW _male students will be divided into four Battle Royals throughout random drawing. The winner of each Battle Royal will face off in a Fatal Four-Way Dance, an elimination-style match with four wrestlers battling it out. The Last Man Standing will be the winner and will be crowned the new and the first-ever (WWE) World Heavyweight Champion!" Shane announced. "And here is the World Heavyweight Championship belt! Steph, open it."

Stephanie opened the briefcase. A large belt, carved with the WWE Logo at the top, with gold covering the front of the belt. All students gasped in surprise, amazed.

"Take a good look at greatness! Power! Beauty! This World Heavyweight Championship will be everything that is great!" Shane declared. Triple H's eyes were locked to the championship gold.

"The Battle Royals will be held tomorrow, and the Four-Way Dance will be on Friday, along with other matches like the WWE Championship match. Oh and just before the bell rings, a contenders match will be held right here, right now! So come, Edge and Christian!" Shane called. Edge's theme (A/N: pre-2004) was played. Edge and Christian were startled and they got up from their seats.

"This match will determine who will face the World Tag Team Champion at Friday! And their opponents will be Eugene and William Regal!" Eugene's theme was played. Eugene, looking retarded, got out of his seat and jumped up and down while clapping. Regal shook his head.

**Edge & Christian vs. Eugene & William Regal**

Regal told Eugene to go to the tag rope. Eugene was still jumping up and down, excited as he was. Christian was selected to start things off for his team. Regal and Christian locked up centre of the ring. Regal got the side headlock. Christian pushed Regal to the ropes. Regal came off with a shoulder tackle. Regal ran to the ropes, hopped over Christian and ran to the opposite ropes. Regal came off and gave Christian another shoulder. Regal covered but Christian kicked out at one. Christian got up and Regal gave him a straight punch right to the face. Christian backed away to the ropes. Regal gave Christian few shots to the ribs and irish-whipped him to the opposite ropes. Christian reversed. Regal came off the ropes and Christian leaped over him. Regal ran to the opposite ropes and Christian leaped over him again. Regal came off the opposite ropes and Christian gave him the arm drag takedown into the arm bar. Regal used his leg to kick Christian on the forehead, escaping the hold. Regal tagged Eugene.

Eugene got to the ring, grinning and pointing to Christian while jumping up and down. Christian and Edge looked puzzle. Eugene and Christian locked up. Eugene got the side headlock takedown. Christian's shoulders were down and he got it up at a two-count. Christian and Eugene got up while Eugene kept the side headlock. Christian gave Eugene a back suplex to get out of it and tagged Edge. Edge picked Eugene up and gave him a headbutt followed by a chest chop. Eugene backed away to his corner. Edge gave Eugene right hands to the face and a chest chop. Regal made the tag and gave Edge a shot to the kidney. Edge fell to the mat. Regal gave Edge shots to the forehead and a knee to the forehead. Regal ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop. Edge moved out of the way and gave Regal the elbow drop. Edge picked Regal up and gave him a bionic elbow. Regal backed away. Edge irish-whipped him to a corner and Regal came off to receive a big back body drop. Edge covered for a two-count. Edge held Regal and tagged Christian. Christian gave Regal a shot to the ribs and double-teamed for a double-suplex. Christian gave Regal two elbow drops and covered but Regal kicked out. Christian picked Regal up and went for a move but Regal gave him an eye poke. Christian backed away. Regal gave him a chest chop and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Christian came off and Regal gave him a shoulder tackle. Regal gave Christian an underhook suplex and covered for a two-count. Regal tagged Eugene.

Eugene performed his Junkyard Dog stunt and locked in the _Sharpshooter_. Christian made it to the ropes and Eugene let go off the hold and jumped up and down, thinking that he had the match won. The ref explained that Christian had the ropes and did not submit. Eugene was upset. Christian quickly rolled Eugene but Regal quickly broke the fall. Eugene was mentally upset. He was so upset that when he got the upperhand with an uppercut, he just stopped and did not take advantage of the situation. But who was more upset might be Regal. This might cost his title shot. Regal tagged himself in.

Regal made european uppercuts to Christian in the corner. Regal gave Christian an underhook powerbomb. He covered but Edge broke up the fall. Regal threw a punch but Edge got behind him and gave him the _Edge-O-Matic_. Christian got Regal in an inverted facelock and dropped him in a backbreaker. Christian covered but Regal kicked out. Christian tagged Edge. The two gave Regal the double _Edgecution_ variation. Edge hooked the leg but Regal's foot was on the bottom rope. Edge connected with a suplex and tagged Christian. The two stomped away. This was practically a handicap match. Christian and Edge irish-whipped Regal to the ropes. Regal came and gave them a double-clothesline. The three men were down. Regal crawled to his team's corner. He tagged Eugene. Eugene, still upset, got in the ring nevertheless. Eugene gave Edge a DDT. Christian threw a clothesline but Eugene ducked to connect with a German suplex. Edge gave Eugene a dropkick and returned to the tag rope. Christian covered but Regal broke the fall. Regal brawled with Christian outside the ring.

With the ref focusing on Regal and Christian, Edge set Eugene in the corner for the _Spear_. Eugene got up. Regal just irish-whipped Christian to the steel steps. Edge nailed Eugene with the _Spear_. Regal returned to the ring. Edge kicked him in the gut and gave him a DDT. Edge set Regal in the _Spear_. As Regal grabbed the ropes to help himself up, he smiled mysteriously. He pulled something out of his tights. It was the brass knuckles. Regal's old friend. He armed his left fist with it and as he turned around, Edge struck him with the _Spear_ but Regal managed to nail Edge right in the collarbone. Regal quickly covered his left fist and it seemed that the ref did not spot the brass knucks. Christian returned to the ring and he spotted the brass knucks. The ref was now checking on Edge, who seemed knocked out. Regal nailed Christian in the skull with the brass knucks and placed Eugene on top of Christian. He returned to the tag rope with a glorious, mischievous smile. The ref turned around to see Eugene on top of Christian and made the three-count. Eugene and William Regal are the new contenders for The Hardy Boyz's World Tag Team Championship!

**Result: **Eugene & William Regal def. Edge & Christian

The ref raised Eugene and Regal's arms up. Eugene couldn't believe it and hugged Regal. _I scored the pinfall victory!_ He thought. But actually it was Regal and his brass knuckles. "We might see that brass knucks in play again this Friday," Jim Ross commented. "All I can say is, Hardy Boyz, better watch out."

"You guys okay?" Lita asked the boys in the lockerroom. Christian was clutching his head, while Edge was complaining about his injured neck area.

"We're not okay!" Christian responded angrily. "Regal clearly cheated, right? You saw that, right?"

Cena sighed. "Yeah, and I think Shane doesn't care about the students' performances—who won is all that matters."

"Too bad," Matt said, patting Edge on the back, while Jeff did the same to Christian.

"Cena, can I talk to you for a minute?" JBL stood near the door with The Cabinet.

The six friends stared at each other with hard, suspicious looks. _Now this is getting weird! _Jeff thought silently. _This whole JBL-Cena thing…_

Meanwhile, Matt was thinking the exact same thing. _There's no way JBL can suddenly turn into Mr. Nice Guy!_ He scratched his chin. _He must want Cena to do him favor or something dangerous_.

_Aren't they archenemies or something? Why would JBL talk to Cena? _Lita leaned closer to Cena, as well as the other boys. JBL had a concern look on his face. He cleared his throat, and gave threatening glances to the other boys, motioning them to get out of the room. Still confused, they got out of the room.

"Now, Cena." JBL turned to focus on the junior. Cena gave him a suspicious look. "Tomorrow, you'll face The Undertaker in a rematch."

Cena snorted. "Ha! You're funny, JBL." He stared at the tall New Yorker, hard.

"No, Cena. I'm serious. The Undertaker was not happy. You have not been informed and since he figured out you would not come to the ring with him (again), he told Vince to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, my boys spied on The Undertaker and discover his plan," JBL explained.

"I see… But why are you telling me this?" Cena asked, wondering.

"Well… you need help, don't you? I'll be there at ringside with my Cabinet and be ready to assist you if you need help," JBL offered. "Besides, I think you don't deserve another match against The Undertaker. I think it's unfair. You've beaten him once. You don't need to face him again. On the next day."

"Yeah… But why were you helping me in me match against The Undertaker?" Cena demanded, still thinking this whole idea didn't make perfect sense.

"We both dislike The Undertaker and two heads are better than one. So, shake on it?" JBL offered.

Cena twitched his eyebrows.

"Years ago, The Undertaker was the big bad bully and he still is. He took all the glory while I was only a minion. Vince was scared of him and guess what? He still is. Especially that brat Shane McMahon. Undertaker automatically gained control of the whole school. I thought, how did Shane and Vince not stand up to The Undertaker? Some pathetic cowards shouldn't lead this industry; I say we make an impact! Only I need your help, Cena," JBL told the tale. "Someone needs to teach those cowards a lesson."

"You were The Undertaker's minion? And he took control of the school?" Cena asked.

"Yeah. Vince promised The Undertaker glory and power if he could beat one man. The master of the middle-finger, Stone Cold Steve Austin. They dubbed him 'Stone Cold' because he's ruthless, aggressive foul-mouthed son of a bitch. He had no friends and he didn't care if he had any. He stunned every one of those who tried to be his friend. Even those who didn't mess with him, he stunned as well," JBL said.

"Oh… I see. But what about The Clique?" Cena asked curiously.

"I dunno, a Change of Heart?" JBL suggested. "Where was I? Oh. I was The Undertaker's minion, and there was Viscera, Mideon, Gangrel, Christian & Edge, and… Faarooq."

"Hold on, hold on! Did you just say Christian & Edge?" Cena asked.

"Yeah. I thought they told you that," JBL replied, slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah, that's right. They said, 'We couldn't believe we took a part in this.' And Faarooq? What happened to him?" Cena curiously asked.

"Well… I guess I should tell you the whole story. But we're running out of time, I need to go somewhere. I'll make it quick. Faarooq was my best friend. We lost to The Undertaker in a Handicap Match and as promised, we joined his new stable. We captured Mideon and defeated Viscera. Then since there was a pre-existing stable that had a similar goal like us, and were interested in the stuff we were doing, they joined us. That stable was called _The Brood_, and consisted of Edge, Christian, and the leader, Gangrel. They drank blood and had fangs. They were actually just Goths and in fact drank wine and wore those glow-in-the-dark plastic toy fangs—handy for Halloween! But Gangrel's were real though. I dunno how," JBL said. "Then we started a reign of terror in WWE High. There were screams, and we all loved it!" He laughed.

Cena cringed. _What a weird guy!_

"Anyways, The Undertaker offered Vince a deal. Vince declined, but thought that he could use The Undertaker to get to Stone Cold Steve Austin. 'Taker lost and disappeared. Then me and Faarooq started making money by making deals with our clients. They would give us money, and then we would bash up the people who they wanted us to bash up," JBL said.

"So… what happened to Faarooq?" Cena continued asking.

"……I came up with the idea of this prank, Faarooq and I were on different places to operate the prank. That time I was greatly praised for my skills and I was recognized as a student who had a future career as an investor. So when Faarooq got busted, I… blamed it all on him. He was expelled and never showed his face anymore," JBL ended his story.

"How tragic," Cena commented.

"Yeah. That's Faarooq. So, anyway… deal?" JBL extended a hand.

"I… uh… well…" Cena didn't know what to say. Come to think about it, he'd made lots of decisions during his stay at WWE Private Academy. _Should I accept JBL's offer? He's made my school life pretty miserable so far, not counting when he helped me in my match with The Undertaker_. _But it seems that he's changed!_ "… yeah, I guess." _I'll give it a try._

"Super! It's a deal. You'll be an honorary member of The Cabinet. You'll sit with us at lunch, hang with us at recess and afterschool. From now on, we'll back each other up. Questions? I'll be glad to answer them," JBL grinned.

Cena felt panicked. "Umm… no… no, I don't think so."_ I didn't think about _The Cabinet_! Oh great, what are the others gonna say about this?_

"No? Brilliant. Okay, 'till we meet again." JBL opened the door and dragged away the rest of The Cabinet with him.

Team eXtreme, Christian and Edge looked at him anxiously. Cena could understand why—they wanted to make sure that JBL didn't threaten him or anything. "What?"

"What did he say?" Lita asked, followed by the boys shouting questions at Cena.

"He… asked me to join The Cabinet," Cena answered. The response, of course, was met by huge shock reactions.

"You're kidding, right?" Matt demanded. He couldn't believe it…and neither could the others. Jeff was open-mouthed, and Christian & Edge were silent. Cena didn't answer, but was staring on the floor instead. Matt's eyes widened.

"But you rejected the offer, right?" Christian asked, forcing a hopeful smile. But as he stared at Cena, who looked away, his expression changed. "_Right_?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!" Cena finally spoke. "I joined The Cabinet, but that's _temporary_. It's only for my business with The Undertaker. And anyways, he's not the person we thought he was. Guys, it's not like I'm gonna be with The Cabinet forever. Don't worry. "

"If you say so, then…" Edge replied, unsure, then suggested that they should go home. It was late.

**At Hard Rock Café**

"Torrie will make sure that she gets her way," Trish said, sipping her Strawberry Daiquiri. Jericho nodded, taking a bite from his Tupelo Chicken Tenders meal. "You know her—everyone does—that she knows how to get what she wants."

"Don't worry about her, babe. She's just a dumb blonde."

"Excuse me! I'm a blonde, too," Trish glared at him. "You're also a blonde."

"Sorry, my bad. I was just trying to make you feel better. You don't have to worry about Torrie Wilson."

"You're right, Chris. I don't have to worry about some trash." Trish smiled, feeling better, giving her boyfriend on the cheek. Jericho grinned.

"Excusez-moi, who were you calling 'trash'?" A familiar voice made Trish and Jericho turn around in annoyance. Torrie was standing behind her, with Kidman carrying her shopping bags. "Why don't you look in the mirror?"

"Well, I don't need to, because there's already an example of one… you!" Trish faked a smile at Torrie.

"Oh, so we're having an insulting competition, are we?" Torrie held her chin high. "Well, you better _bring_ it."

"Oh, it's already been _brought-en_," Trish responded. Kidman and Jericho exchanged looks. Was that even a word?

"Well, you put the 'ass' in 'embarrassment' and 'oo' in 'jujitsu'." She smiled superiorly. People were staring at them now.

"You put the 'boo' in 'taboo' and 'suck' in liposuction'," Trish responded. Behind her, Jericho sniggered at Torrie.

Torrie's face turned red. "Well, uh…" Finding no good comebacks, he turned to her boyfriend. "Billy, you take over!"

Kidman was dumbfounded. "Huh?" He thought hard. "Umm… uh… you put the 'worst' in 'bratwurst'," he started, shooting a quick glance at Torrie, who was smiling approvingly. "And you put the 'ism' in 'This is all just a defense mechanism'!" (A/N: Yes, a reference from _Not Another Teen Movie _) He grinned at his own joke. Torrie's expression dropped. Trish and Jericho raised their eyebrows, staring at each other, and broke into laughs.

"I didn't know your boyfriend was this funny," Trish said, stifling a laugh, to the expressionless Torrie. Jericho was still laughing.

"And… dumb," he added. Kidman frowned.

"Honey, you don't stand a chance against me," Trish told Torrie, and then dragged Jericho out of the place.

Torrie, red-faced, was fuming. She balled her hands into fists and smacked Kidman on the head, hard. "That's for being stupid!"

"What? What? Oh, come on!" Kidman followed her out of the restaurant.

**At Trish's place**

"That was hilarious!" Jericho said. Trish smiled. She got out a movie.

"Care to spend a night here?" she offered.

"Ooh… I smell an offer here," Jericho grinned. He took Trish's hands. "What do I get?" He twirled with Trish's blonde locks.

"Well… We can watch movie, dinner, and… umm…" Trish stopped. "… some Stratusfaction?"

Jericho grinned. "I got you, baby. Stratusfaction?"

"100-percent Stratusfaction Guaranteed," Trish winked. They were about to kiss, but suddenly the phone rang. They pulled apart.

"I'll get that," Trish ran to the phone. It was Stacy, asking for a girls' night-out. "Oh, Stacy… I'm sorry, I can't. I have someone over for the night."

Stacy seemed to get the hint. "Oh, ok then… Have fun, you two!" Trish went red-faced. "See you at school!"

"Bye!" Trish placed the phone on the receiver. "So… where were we?"

Jericho held his hands around her. "When you promised me a 100-percent Stratusfaction." They went for a kiss, but the phone rang once again. They pulled back, and Jericho was frustrated.

"Oh, Christ!" he shouted, exasperated. He picked up the phone. "Hey! STOP F#$!ING CALLING US OR YOU'LL BE—Oh, sorry… I didn't… uhh…" Jericho stopped yelling and lowered his tone down. Trish was puzzled. "This is Jericho… yeah… OK… I'll get her for you, sir." He handed the cordless phone to Trish. "Here. It's Mr. McMahon. I hope he won't suspend me for yelling at him."

Trish giggled. "Hello, Mr. McMahon?" She nodded, and kept answering answers such as 'yes', 'alright' and such and such. "OK, sir. Thank you." She placed the phone back on the receiver, and informed Jericho. "Eric Bischoff wants me in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match for my Women's title tomorrow."

"Sounds interesting. Against who?"

"Victoria, Molly Holly, and Stephanie McMahon." Jericho cringed at the last name.

"Stephanie? Oh man, _Evolution_ will do anything to make sure their queen wins."

"Don't need to worry about that. Why don't we just watch a movie?"

**Will The Clique return with the truth about _Evolution_? Is JBL going to win Amy back on Friday—but first of all, how will Cena survive as a member of The Cabinet, abandoning his old friends? Is Trish going to retain her title or lose to any of the three girls she's up against? Find out in the next chapter:_ Decisions_.**

**Poll:**

Relating that this fic is rated T, should swearing words be censored?

Yes

No

Doesn't matter

Don't include swearing words

Please respond. Results will be posted in Chapter 17. Until then, swearing words will be censored.

**Character of the Chapter: **_Character of the Chapter _will provide profiles and a brief history of that character's role in this fanfiction so far. This chapter's _Character of the Chapter_ is The Rock!

**Character of the Chapter**

The Rock

**Height: **195 cm

**Weight: **275 lbs

**From: **Miami, Florida

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s):**

Rock Bottom

People's Elbow

Sharpshooter

**Signature Move(s): **

Spinebuster

DDT

Samoan Drop

People's Punch

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **The member of the most elite and popular group at WWE Private Academy, The Clique. He's very loud and outspoken, and along with his best buddy Stone Cold Steve Austin, he loves to annoy people with his catchphrases, such as 'Do you smell what The Rock is cookin'?', 'The Rock says…' and 'Jabroni'. He's not a really bright student, but is more focused on wrestling. Because of his ability to talk the smack on the mic, the two becomes the commentators for Cena's debut match against Christian. An ultimate students' favourite, Rocky is always up for a good convo where he can just chime in with his quotes. When he attacks the McMahons, Vince suspends him, along with Austin. But being a stubborn guy himself, they might as well come back to school with the healed HBK and Nash to reveal to the whole school about _Evolution_…

**Inside Water-Swordsman's Realm:**

OK, first, people keep asking me who Cena will end up with—mostly, Trish or Stacy. I've been thinking about it and have decided who Cena will end up with. I can't spoil the secret, can I ? The storyline will sure be nicely done and the readers should be able to enjoy it. Just to let you know, the storyline will have a twist filled with dramatic moments. OK?

Second, people also ask me if I can update a little quicker. Well, just so you know, I only have one computer and it's shared among 4 members of my family … I can't continue my story everyday, right? And not to mention about the rule that my parents make: I'm only allowed to use comp on the weekend. That sucks, I know. I'm also busy with school stuff, like assignments and projects. Thank goodness that school's only 4 days left. Now you guys know why I've been giving late updates lately (P.S. School sucks!). Hope you guys understand. With holidays coming up, about 2-3 chapters should be able to be submitted in a week (How's that?).

Btw, why JBL helped Cena? It's been covered in this chap, right?

People have been telling me how detailed my matches are. But guess what? There are still some flaws in them and do not have what a wrestling match should have. The signature moves come out too quick; there aren't too many other non-signature moves from TV done, such as the back body drop, when it appears most of the time it's countered. I'm still looking for ways to improve. Please send me feedbacks. Hope I can make my matches as real as TV in upcoming chapters, especially chapter 17 where there will be heaps of matches, such as JBL vs The Undertaker and The Hardy Boyz vs Regal & Eugene.

And just for fun, you guys can tell me your fave wrestlers and chapters in the reviews sent. Cheers.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	17. Decisions

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 17: Decisions

**At school, on Thursday**

"Now, I want all of you to play fair!" Eric Bischoff told the four girls in his office about the upcoming Fatal Four-Way match. "No hair-pulling, flashing, stripping, and catfights. You don't want to flash in front of the male students, do you?"

"Well…" Trish was thinking of Jericho. "…um, nothing."

"We don't. I hope you understand very well, Eric, that I have _Evolution_ backing me up," Stephanie smiled. Eric frowned. "And they'll make sure I win this match, no matter the cost."

"About that, Steph… uhh… I guess that we'll just have to ban them from ringside," Eric responded. "That'll be unfair."

"I'm sorry?"

"He said, he'll ban your posse from ringside," Victoria said, annoyed.

"Eric, I don't think you get the point here." Stephanie leaned closer to the _RAW_ General Manager. "My boys will help me, I win, and you will retain your position." She patted Eric's GM badge. "Get it?"

"I… I..." Eric stammered.

"Break it off, you two!" Molly Holly interrupted. "I'm sorry, Steph, but you can't have _Evolution_ interfering in the match. It's unfair. Eric, I agree about your decision to ban them from ringside."

"Molly, why don't you mind your own business? _Evolution_ is going to be with me, and that's final!" Stephanie shouted. Trish could only shake her head watching the three argue, while Victoria couldn't care less.

"But I can't do that, Steph! You know that! We all know that!" Eric defended.

Suddenly the door barged open. The five people inside turned around, surprised. "I'm sick of hearing you folks argue—no, not you, baby—and I have an idea!" Triple H announced, standing next to Stephanie. "Why don't you let me and the boys come with Steph. I promise we won't touch any of the competitors."

Eric seemed to considering the thought. "That's reasonable. Okay, you're on."

In the gym, students had been waiting enthusiastically. Meanwhile, Jim "J.R." Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler were sitting by the commentators' table, grinning and commented about the upcoming match, which was the Fatal Four-Way Women's Championship match.

"The following contest is a Fatal-Four Way Elimination match for the Women's Championship. Here are the rules: Elimination is scored via pinfall, submission or countout. The match continues after an elimination and the last one standing, wins."

The first to come out was Molly Holly. _SmackDown!_'s Hardcore Holly grinned, and a few _RAW _students cheered. Molly got to the ring, and raised a fist. "From Mobile, Alabama… Molly Holly!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Next was Victoria, who came out looking ambitious. Her theme, _Don't Mess With_, filled the arena and only Steven Richards clapped and whistled. Torrie and her posse looked at her condescendingly. "From San Bernardino, California… Victoria!"

Then _All Grown Up _was played. _SmackDown! _students booed heavily. Stephanie McMahon entered the ring followed by the _Evolution _members – Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista. "Making her way to the ring accompanied by _Evolution_… Stephanie McMahon!"

_Keys to the City _blared through the speakers. The audience got to their feet. Trish Stratus made her way out with the Women's Championship resting on her shoulder. Walking beside her was the grinning Chris Jericho. Cena smiled in relief at the happy couple. "And making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada accompanied by the United States Champion Chris Jericho… she's the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

**Trish Stratus (c) vs. Victoria vs. Molly Holly vs. Stephanie McMahon **– Women's Championship

The bell rang. The match got underway with Trish on Victoria and Molly on Stephanie. Molly cornered Stephanie and gave her punches to the face. Trish and Victoria exchanged right hands until Trish got the upperhand. Trish irish-whipped Victoria to the ropes and gave her a powerslam. Then Trish and Molly stomped Stephanie in the corner. Triple H yelled to the ref to back it up. The ref did just that but it wasn't that easy. Then Trish and Molly gave Victoria a double-suplex. They tossed Victoria to a corner. Trish irish-whipped Molly to Victoria and Molly gave Victoria a clothesline. Molly ran to Trish to give her a clothesline but Trish saw it coming and performed the _MaTrish _to block the clothesline. Trish kicked Molly in the gut and gave her a DDT. Trish kicked Victoria in the gut and gave her a DDT as well. Trish grabbed Stephanie by the hair and gave her forehand chest chops. Trish irish-whipped Stephanie to the opposite corner and charged but Stephanie gave Trish a reverse elbow and a nice neckbreaker drop. Stephanie covered but Trish kicked out.

Stephanie knelt and punched Trish on the forehead over and over again until the ref broke her up. Stephanie slapped the ref. The ref yelled at Stephanie, saying that he's an official but Triple H yelled at the ref in return. The ref and Triple H had a big argument. Victoria rolled Stephanie in the school boy. It would've been a three-count but the ref was still having an argument. Molly gave Victoria a back suplex. Molly covered but the ref was still arguing with Triple H. Molly came up to the ref and told him to get back to the match. Molly gave Victoria a snap suplex and covered but Trish broke it up and gave Molly a scoop slam. Trish covered for a two-count. Trish got up and Stephanie gave her a running lariat. Stephanie smashed Trish's head to the turnbuckle and gave her slaps. Stephanie irish-whipped Trish to the opposite turnbuckle. Trish came off and Stephanie ran to the ropes behind her and bounced off to give her a Bulldog. Impressive. Stephanie covered but the ref made a slow count. Triple H protested, saying that it should have been a three. The ref shot back by saying it was nowhere near three and that none of Stephanie's maneuvers would make it. Triple H got to the ring but other _Evolution _members managed to hold him back.

Victoria kicked Stephanie in the gut and gave her the _Widow's Peak_. She covered but Triple H pulled the ref out of the ring, kicked him in the gut and gave him a _Pedigree _to the concrete floor. Victoria got up and Molly gave her a missile dropkick. Molly covered but there was no referee. A new ref came but Victoria kicked out at a two-count. Molly irish-whipped Victoria to the ropes. Batista pulled down the ropes so that Victoria fell backwards and to the concrete floor. The ref pointed to Batista to not touch Victoria and started making the count. Molly brawled with Trish. The ref reached ten and Victoria was eliminated, thanks to _Evolution_!

**Eliminated: **Victoria

Triple H was smiling, for Victoria was the one who took Stephanie out, although the princess wasn't eliminated yet. Triple H kicked Victoria on the ribs. The ref told Triple H to back off but Flair came up from behind and gave him a low blow. Triple H gave Victoria the _Pedigree_, to the concrete floor. Then Jericho came and told him that Victoria doesn't deserve this and shoved him down. _Evolution _went to beat down Jericho but Jericho know each of them down with his right hands. Batista went for a clothesline but Jericho gave Batista a drop toe hold to the steel steps. Jericho gave Flair the eye poke and followed it with the testicular clawhold. Randy went for a clothesline but Jericho dodged it and kicked him in the gut for an underhook backbreaker. Triple H got him and gave him punches to the spine. Triple H irish-whipped him to the security wall but Jericho reversed. Triple H came off and Jericho gave him a back body drop. Jericho locked in the _Walls of Jericho_.

Molly got the upperhand. She grinned and climbed the turnbuckle for a _Molly-Go-Round_ but Trish knocked her down and gave her the _Stratusphere_. Trish raised her finger up and the audience cheered. Trish looked to Stephanie. She was still down and out. Trish turned back to Molly and gave her a snap suplex. She covered but both refs were down. Outside the ring, Jericho still got the _Walls of Jericho _applied. Batista came to break the hold but Jericho gave him a low blow and followed it up with the _Walls of Jericho_. Trish was about to put Molly away with the _Stratusfaction_ but Stephanie came to break it up. She gave Trish a scoop slam and followed it by an elbow drop. She covered and a new ref came in. Trish kicked out. Stephanie set Trish in the _Pedigree _but Trish got out of it with a back body drop. Molly gave Trish the _Molly-Go-Round _but Trish moved out the way. Molly landed on her feet and Trish rolled her in a sunset flip. Molly rolled and made the Jackknife hold for a two-count. Stephanie kicked Molly in the gut and gave her a _Pedigree_. Stephanie covered but Molly had the ropes. Trish got Stephanie and irish-whipped her to the ropes. Stephanie came off the ropes and Trish connected with a _Spinebuster_. Trish raised her finger up, signaling for the _Stratusfaction_. Trish got Stephanie in a ¾ facelock but Stephanie pushed Trish forward to the ropes. Trish came off and Stephanie kicked her in the gut to give her a _Pedigree_. Stephanie turned around and Molly connected with the _Molly-Go-Round_. Molly hooked the legs for the three-count. Triple H looked up to the ring and seemed disappointed. _Evolution_ groaned and shook their heads.

**Eliminated: **Stephanie McMahon

Molly looked to Trish and smiled. She could barely stand. Outside, Jericho now had the _Walls of Jericho _applied on the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair. Flair was groaning in pain. Molly slapped Trish on the head and grabbed her hair and pulled up. Molly gave her a right hand and another. Trish backed away into a corner. Molly climbed up to the second rope. She gave Trish punches to the skull and followed it up with the monkey flip. Molly covered but Trish kicked out at two. Molly protested to the ref. Molly gave Trish a swinging neckbreaker. She covered for a two-count. Molly picked Trish and irish-whipped her to a corner. She connected with the handspring back elbow. She picked Trish up and gave her another swinging neckbreaker. Just as she was about to climb the turnbuckle for the finishing touch, Jericho came up to the apron. Molly pointed to Jericho and yelled. This distraction allowed Trish to recover. She slammed Molly over the top rope. She irish-whipped Molly to the ropes. Jericho caught her legs. Molly managed to kick off but walked into a _Chick Kick_. Trish covered for the three-count and to retain her title.

**Result: **Trish Stratus def. Molly Holly, Stephanie McMahon, Victoria

Jericho came to the ring to hug Trish. He raised Trish's arms up. People cheered and whistled. Cena and his gang clapped, while the frustrated Stephanie was being escorted by her boyfriend and the rest of the _Evolution _gang.

"Chris, thanks," Trish smiled at Jericho.

"No problem, babe." Then the two exited the arena to celebrate the victory in the locker room.

**Outside the school gate**

"Once we get inside, _Evolution_ will get what they deserve," Austin swore, tightening his fists.

"Batista, is it?" The Rock said. But suddenly he frowned. "Hey, I just realized something…"

"Ha?" Austin tilted his head, puzzled.

"I mean, Shawn and Nash were attacked at the same time, which means that Batista wasn't the only attacker," The Rock explained. "… I mean, right?"

Austin seemed thoughtful. "You're right. Maybe… maybe, the other one hasn't got his fingerprints down yet but we can make sure we'll get him!"

"Whatever you say, Austin," The Rock nodded approvingly.

"…And that's the bottom line, 'cos Stone Cold said so."

**In Vince's office**

"No, I don't want pudding. I want quiche! You hear me? QUICHE!" Vince yelled to the phone angrily. "Besides, I've never wanted a dessert in the first place!" He slammed the phone down, "Good day!" _Jeez, how hard is it to take people's lunch orders?_ he thought, annoyed.

"I see you went off at the canteen ladies again," Shane smiled. Vince looked at his son in surprise, who was standing by the door. "Hey, Dad."

"Oh—hey, son," Vince grinned. "Battle Royals for the World Heavyweight Championship today, eh?"

"Yep," Shane nodded. "Soon I'll be drawing the names randomly and sort them in groups. You know, 'cos there are a hell lot of students in _RAW_."

"But what about _SmackDown!_, son?"

Shane scoffed. "Screw _SmackDown!_. I created this title because _RAW_ didn't win the WWE Title. What's the point of creating new opportunities for rivals?" he replied.

"A few days ago, Steph would've been upset hearing your comments about _SmackDown!_, but luckily she's moved to _RAW_," Vince said. "To join that no-good son of a b#!h Triple H."

"Yeah. I heard people in the homeroom went mad at her. But Dad, you've never actually agreed for her to date that bastard (A/N: I don't consider 'bastard' as a swear word), right?" Shane tightened his fist at the sound of Triple H's name.

"Of course I never! Who the hell do you think I am, son? This is exactly like the situation we had with that guy named Andrew Martin or Test or something who dated her ages ago. Triple H will never be her partner for life."

"And he will never be her groom," Shane responded, narrowing his eyes. "Never. Anyways, back to the title thing. Can Ric Flair participate? Also, are there any _RAW _students who aren't gonna participate? So I can just take their names out of the hat."

"Yes, Flair can participate. But you just reminded me of those two bastards." Vince stood up, pacing in the room. "Steve Austin and The Rock, who beat the living hell out of you and your sister. They are _not _allowed to participate. You hear me, Shane? I do _not _want to see them anywhere near the ring, or even the gym. I mean, they're suspended!"

"Yeah. My jaw still hurts," Shane rubbed his chin. "Well, after all, he stunned me. But it's a good thing they're not going to come to school at all. The Rock spat at Steph's face."

"Enough about them. Now why don't you start drawing the names?"

Shane walked towards the door. He nodded. "Okay, Dad. Umm… just one question. I heard from Dr. Williams that HBK and Kevin Nash just got out of the hospital last night. Can they participate if they want to—despite their condition?"

"Yes. Yes, Shane. They're good enough to go for the title. Their rehabilitation went well and they should be able to wrestle today. But I think HBK and Nash should take some rest to recover fully. So Friday will be the last time we'll see them in weeks."

Shane nodded in approval, and left the room. _What a shame_, he thought, once outside the office. _It took a while for us to see them again and they have to disappear for some time._

Vince hummed the _Oklahoma!_ (A/N: It's a pretty good musical p) tune, while searching for a few blank paper to write on. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Vince looked up. "Come in!"

However, the visitors were very unexpected. Vince gaped at the two figures standing by the door. Austin grinned. "Missed us?"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Vince yelled. "Get out—"

"Hold on, Vince. We haven't declared the purpose for our visit to your office. We heard Shane created a new championship and the qualification thingy is held today. We want to participate, but we're suspended… so we think it's best to _make _you allow us to participate," The Rock continued, smiling. He had his sunnies on his face. He inhaled. "Finally… The Rock… has come back… to WWE… Private Academy!"

"Don't even think about it!" Vince cut, frowning. "Don't come near me!"

"Relax, Vince. We're not gonna do anything to you," The Rock smiled innocently. Austin smirked, flexing his muscles. "We're just gonna let you know that we're not quite happy with your decision."

Austin raised his arm. Vince shut his eyes.

---------------------------

**In the _SmackDown!_ locker room**

"Hey Cena, care to join us later for lunch?" JBL offered. The Cabinet were standing behind him, smiling warmly. "You're the Honorary Member of The Cabinet, after all. Right?"

Cena scratched his head. "Well… uhh… okay."

"Excellent! We'll be discussing about the matches and all the other stuff while eating. "You know where we usually sit, right?" he pointed to a big quad outside the gym—Seniors Quad. Cena nodded.

"Well, in case you don't remember, I'm gonna come over to your group…" he frowned as he pictured Team eXtreme and Christian & Edge's faces in his head. "…wherever you normally sit, and we'll take you to our place." With this, he walked away with The Cabinet.

Cena sighed. His friends sure wouldn't be pleased. It would give an impression that JBL had stolen him away from the group. But what could he say? JBL had promised this would be temporary—only during their feud with The Undertaker.

He walked away, sighing again. But he had no idea that his iPod was missing from his bag… the Los Guerreros must have stolen it.

Meanwhile, Vince was tied to a chair in his office. His mouth was stuffed with handkerchief, gagged. He was red-faced. _I'm gonna get you someday_, he thought furiously, referring to Austin and The Rock, who were standing before him. Suddenly his attention turned to the loud announcement over the P.A. speakers.

"Attention, people." Vince's eyes widened. He snapped his head to his desk, where Austin was taking control over the mic. The Rock was grinning. _No way… they…_ "Stone Cold Steve Austin's hour is starting in few seconds. I'll be interviewing my guest for the day, Mr. McMahon!"

Students gasped. The classes weren't boring anymore. Cena and Christian, who were having Metalwork, were busy paying attention to the announcement. It seemed that everyone in the school had been interested in the talk, abandoning their works—even the teachers!

"Everyone who wants to watch, come down to the arena… _now_. Hurry up, or you'll miss out this very _interesting _segment." Immediately every student jumped out their seat, and no teacher could stop them. Soon the gym was packed by the students, from both _SmackDown! _and _RAW_. Team eXtreme and Edge had joined Cena and Christian, sitting closest to the ring. They were all waiting anxiously, and curious at the same time.

Suddenly Austin's theme hit the arena. Everyone gasped in surprise, but cheered anyway. The Rock was accompanying Vince, who was tied and gagged in a wheelchair. Stephanie and Shane couldn't believe their eyes. The two scoundrels their father had suspended for attacking them had come back and had no shame in doing this whatsoever!

"They…" Shane gritted his teeth. He frowned, and glanced at Stephanie, who was sitting four rows behind him with _Evolution_. She was staring at him as well, and it seemed like she was thinking the same thing: _What the hell?_

Austin got in the ring, and signalled to The Rock to force Vince and his wheelchair inside the ring. He had an evil smile on his face. Vince was sweating, fearing the worst that could happen. "This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for," Austin spoke, mic in his hand.

However, before he could even start, Shane stood up. "Stop this!" he interrupted.

Austin stared at him for a moment, but shrugged off. "If people think I should proceed and ignore this son of a b#!h, give me a 'Hell yeah'!"

"HELL YEAH!" The entire gym chanted the same response, including Cena and his friends. Shane was stunned, and he had no choice but to sit down. The Rock laughed. "Okay. First question. How does it feel to get your ass kicked by Stone Cold Steve Austin?"

Vince responded, but because of the hanky gag, his answer was incoherent. "What! It feels good? Well then you should get your ass kicked more—everyday!" Austin made up his own answer in place of Vince's. People cheered. The Rock was laughing harder.

"Second question, people!" Austin declared. "I'll let one person from the audience asked a question. You know, interactive? Giving chances to people—something that _you_ might never have done, Vince?"

Vince, red-faced, shook his head, motioning to the students not to go along with Austin's gags. However, it seemed that everyone hated Vince, so too bad.

"Let's pick someone from the audience shall we? Er… let's see… How about from your own son, Shane McMahon?" Austin and everyone's heads turned to Shane. He was confused.

"Wha…?" he looked around the gym, not knowing what to say.

"What? Oh, he said, 'Do you know the people behind the attack of HBK and Nash'?" Austin said. Vince and Shane were startled. But Stephanie and _Evolution_ were the most shocked. Murmurs and whispers swept through the arena, with people wondering curiously about the answer.

Once again, Vince could not say any word. But Austin, once again, made fun of this situation to finally reveal the truth to the whole school. "What? Oh, Batista? How did you know that, Vince?" Shock reactions filled the gym. Triple H's eyes widened and Ric Flair dropped his packet of chips. Batista looked up in alarm and Randy Orton was very surprised.

"Oh, right: The fingerprints—from the crime lab! OK, I see. But you know what? I find this very odd. I mean, the two were attacked at the same time. Batista couldn't have been at different places at once, so… shouldn't there be _two_ attackers, Vince?" Austin was grinning by now. The Rock whistled, finding this very amusing. Cena and his friends frowned.

"What? You don't know? Shame on you!" Austin commented. "Next question! Let's pick another person, shall we… I choose you, Stephanie McMahon!"

Stephanie was startled. She stood up slowly, still shocked. "Yes?"

"Are you deaf? You can ask a question to your daddy," Austin replied.

"Uh…. I…" Stephanie was confused.

"What? You want to tell him a confession? What is it?" Austin asked.

"I never said anything about confessing!" Stephanie blabbered.

"You let it out. You have to tell the whole thing," Austin said.

"Yeah," The Rock agreed. _Come on, confess already! Just tell the whole school how you got along with the plan!_ He gritted his teeth impatiently.

"You can't make me!" Stephanie yelled.

"Oh, so there _is _something you're hiding but you just can't tell," Austin narrowed his eyes.

"I think so, too," The Rock said.

"Just get lost, you creep!" Stephanie begged. She felt she wouldn't give in easily.

"Leave her alone, man," Triple H said, forming a fist on his right hand.

"Fine… we'll just ignore that. Austin's hour is over," Austin said. Majority of the people in the arena groaned.

"But…. The main purpose of this is… Shane created the World Title and we want to participate but we can't. So we need Vince's words. Whaddaya say, Vince. You give us your word, I'll let you live for another day," Austin said.

"Yeah! The word!" The Rock said.

Vince shook his head. "So you won't give the word? Well, I've prepared a countermeasure for this… you ever heard a thing called the 'Russian Roulette'?"

Austin pulled out a pistol. Everyone gasped. "Okay, the first shot." He pulled the trigger. Most students shut their eyes. Stephanie held a breath, and Shane was in trance. Nothing happened.

"You were lucky. But you won't be next time. Your time is running out. Oh, and… for every shot you survive, we'll hold off the next shot for another five minutes." Vince's face was as red as a tomato, and The Rock's expression dropped, for he was hoping the bullet would shoot straight through Vince's head. Austin shook his arm, getting ready for another shot.

"This is crazy!" Shane stood up. He had a furious look on his face. Austin waved him off.

"You still won't give your word?" Austin asked.

Vince muffled, trying to say "Never!" But Austin couldn't hear him correctly.

"I see… yes? Yes as in 'you will give your word' or 'yeah, you won't give your word'?" Austin asked.

Vince shook his head.

"No? Which one? No for 'you will give your word' or for 'yeah, you won't give your word'?" Austin asked.

Vince shook his head.

"You're confusing me," Austin said. He exchanged glances with The Rock.

"Yeah! You're confusing me too!" The Rock bellowed.

"Freakin' hell! He said no! He won't give you the word!" Shane yelled, exasperated. Stephanie nodded. People booed.

"We're not talking to you, are we? So know your role and shut your mouth!" The Rock shot back at him. Shane narrowed his eyes, remaining silent.

"OK, people… five minutes are up!" Austin declared. People gasped in excitement.

Austin shook the pistol right to Vince's temple. He pulled the trigger. Everybody closed their eyes. Nothing happened.

"Oh, man! Maybe this is your lucky day!" Austin grinned evilly. "As promised, we'll let you live for five more minutes. Relax, Vince. You'll rest in peace in the next shot!" He stretched his arms from the tense.

_Are they for real? They can't be! The cops will be after them and they will be jailed! But if it's for real… I don't wanna die! _Vince thought, fearing the worst that could happen.

"The Rock knows what you're thinking, Vince. But no. The Rock ain't scared of no cops! If The Rock gets caught, he'll make sure _you _die first," The Rock said. He checked his watch.

"Are you guys actually going to shoot him?" Cena bravely stood up, asking. Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian were panicked. They struggled to pull him down to his seat. "I mean, with all the consequences you'll be facing…"

"Hell yeah, kid! What do you think?" Austin answered. "Vince, your word?"

Once again, he shook his head. Austin sighed, scratching his bald head. "Man, you're stubborn. OK, next shot." He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

The next ten minutes, which counted for two shots, was filled with anxiety and thrill for the audience. Vince said no for each shot. Stephanie's eyes watered and Shane had a concerned look on his face.

Austin sighed loudly, standing up. "That's it! This is the last bullet, Vince, which might as well the last one to shoot your head—well, no doubt that other people will want to shoot you, too—but I can pull back this one _last_ shot if you're willing to give me and The Rock the word!"

Vince was scared, but tried his best to remember that the cops will be after them. But thinking again, he realized it was not worth it. Then he thought that they couldn't be serious, and hoping. But…

Austin shook the pistol again and went to pull the trigger.

"Okay, okay! You both can return to school and participate in the Battle Royals!" Vince's eyes watered and his face went all red.

"Good. See? It's that easy," Austin said. Shane and Stephanie went to check their dad. Austin twitched his eyebrows.

"But thinking again, I am all pissed and I think I should end it right here!" Austin shouted. He shook the pistol to Vince's temple. Shane and Stephanie, shrieking, moved back. He pulled the trigger. A loud bang.

Everybody opened their eyes. Vince, though unconscious, was still alive. From the pistol came a small black banner that said: Austin 3:16. Austin's theme was played and he and The Rock celebrated with beer-toasting!

**In Shane's dorm, recess**

Shane clutched his head. Regretfully, he placed Austin and The Rock's names in the hat. _Finally_, he thought. _The name draw for the Battle Royals_. Quietly he made sure the non-champion _RAW_ names were in the hat, and then created a list of the Battle Royal groups. He announced the following names through the P.A. speakers:

**Battle Royal 1**:

Viscera

Ric Flair

Gene Snitsky

The Hurricane

Shane McMahon

Matt Striker

Shelton Benjamin

Rob Conway

**Battle Royal 2**:

Val Venis

Batista

Chuck Palumbo

Chris Benoit

Chris Masters

Steven Richards

Stone Cold Steve Austin

Kane

**Battle Royal 3**:

Maven

Tyson Tomko

Johnny Parisi

Billy Gunn

William Regal

Simon Dean

Kevin Nash

Tajiri

**Battle Royal 4**:

Triple H

Edge

Christian

Rosey

Eugene

Sylvain Grenier

Shawn Michaels

The Rock

_Great_, he thought after he finished drawing the names. _I'm up against Ric Flair in the first one_. He stood up, stretching. _OK, let's go!_ As he made his way to the door, someone barged in. It was Triple H, followed with Randy Orton, Ric Flair, and Batista.

"Shane! Why didn't you put our four names in the same Battle Royal match?" Triple H asked furiously. Shane backed off.

"Hey, it was random! I didn't know what the results were going to be!" Shane exclaimed. _Triple H was overreacting_.

"Well, there are three of us that can participate but there should be some chance of us getting in the same Battle Royal, if not three of us!" Triple H made an excuse.

"Yeah, but… you see, there are 32 participants. There are three of you—excluding Randy, of course, who's the Intercontinental champion. The chance of getting at least _two_ of you in the same Battle Royal isn't too big. Let's calculate. The chance is… 1:64. Doesn't sound very good to me," Shane got his calculator.

"But you can still do something about it!" Triple H protested.

"Hey, in fact, if the _Evolution _members are in three different Battle Royals and each wins… they get to help each other in the final match! The odds are too big against the other finalist. How's that?" Shane said.

"Yeah, but thinking again, the chance of the three of us winning the Battle Royal is _very_ slim. 1:512 is the chance for all of us winning…" Triple H said, taking out his own calculator. Randy, Flair, and Batista exchanged looks, confused.

"Oh, so you don't believe in them?" Shane asked, motioning to the Flair and Batista. "You don't think they'll win?"

Triple H looked taken aback. Randy, Flair and Batista stared at him. "No… not that. It's just… Fine, we accept that!" With this, they left. Shane grinned.

**In the fully-packed and rowdy gym, after recess**

Cena and the gang were standing in front of the gym, staring at a huge poster before them. The poster displayed lots of _RAW _non-champions, surrounding a picture of Shane in the middle, who was holding up the Heavyweight title.

**_RAW_ - Shane McMahon & Eric Bischoff present:**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

_32 men. All with the passion for glory. Only one will walk with the prize._

_Others will only find despair._

**Battle Royals and Fatal Four-Way Elimination…**

**Who will survive?**

"Wow," muttered Matt. "Too bad we're champions already, Jeff—we can't participate."

Jeff's eyes were locked on the golden championship belt, speechless. Cena sighed. _Even worse, I'm on _SmackDown! _so I can't participate._

Lita didn't really care, though—because she was a girl, she couldn't have participated in the fist place anyway. Meanwhile, Edge and Christian were focused on the poster. Since their names were in the draw, they needed to be prepared for the matches. Christian gulped, feeling nervous. Edge was smiling at the title. Even better yet, they were in the same Battle Royal match.

"Hey, you're supposed to go in… like, right now!" said HBK, who was standing behind them. The six friends jumped and turned around. Kevin Nash was grinning at them.

"You're back!" Cena cried, feeling relieved. HBK nodded. They entered the gym.

Lilian Garcia was on the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the first Battle Royal to determine the no. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship! The only way to be eliminated is by thrown over the top rope and has both feet touching the ground. The last man standing wins."

"Wooo!" Ric Flair's theme hits the arena. Flair came out wearing a blue feathery robe and did his strut and yelled "Wooo!". He turned around and walked backwards on the rampway to the ring. He turned around to face the ring and yelled "Woooo!" The audience responded in shouting "Woooo!" as well. Flair got in the ring and took his robe off. He tested the ropes.

Viscera's theme, _500-lbs Love Machine_, hits the arena. He came out wearing orange pajamas. He smiled at Lilian Garcia while walking slowly to the ring.

"It wasn't my fault!" Snitsky's theme filled the arena the arena. He ran to the ring and jumped to the bottom rope while sticking his pierced tongue out.

Suddenly, "Stand back! There's a hurricane coming through!" The Hurricane's theme, _Eye of The _Hurricane, hits the arena. Green lights filled the arena. He ran to the ring faster than the wind and posed on the top turnbuckle.

Matt Striker's theme hits the arena. He jumped up and down on the rampway and ran to the ring.

"Ain't no stoppin' me now!" Shelton Benjamin's theme hits the arena. Charlie Haas clapped. Shelton ran to the arena and climbed the top turnbuckle and looked to the crowd.

Following a few piano notes, "Just look at me," Rob Conway's theme hits the arena. He was wearing glasses and pointed to his abs while smiling.

"Here Comes the Money!" Shane's theme hits the arena. A number of people got to their feet. Shane received a loud pop, though not quite as Ric Flair. Shane did his dance and ran to the ring.

**Battle Royal 1**

Flair and Shelton locked up while the others were brawling. Flair cornered Shelton and gave him an eye poke. Flair gave Shelton ten hard, chest-ripping backhand chops. Flair did his strut and yelled "Wooo!" but was taken down by Snitsky. Snitsky irish-whipped Flair to Shelton. Flair came off and Snitsky gave Flair a big back body drop. Viscera was giving forehand chest chops to Striker and The Hurricane. Conway came from behind and gave Viscera a neckbreaker drop. Shane gave Snitsky a series of punches. He danced around before giving Snitsky a big right hand to knock him down. Conway was now on Shane. Conway went to toss Shane out of the ring but Shane reversed it and tossed Conway out!

Striker stomped The Hurricane in the corner and choked him with his foot. Shane gave Shelton a swinging neckbreaker and hit Snitsky with a dropkick. The Hurricane managed to overpower Striker. Striker quickly got up but as he got to his knees The Hurricane charged at him and gave him the _Shining Wizard_. The Hurricane gave Flair a _Chokeslam _and kicked Shane in the gut to give him a DDT. Outside, Conway still couldn't believe that he was eliminated. The Hurricane did his superhero pose. Viscera caught his throat and lifted him the _Viscera Driver _but The Hurricane countered it with a dropkick. He covered but he realized there was no pinfall. The Hurricane called for the _Chokeslam_. He caught Snitsky in the throat and caught Viscera as well. He went to lift both of them but he couldn't Snitsky and Viscera looked at each other and they both clotheslined The Hurricane. Both lifted The Hurricane up in the air and threw him to the concrete floor. The Hurricane was eliminated with a loud THUD.

Snitsky turned to Viscera and started punching him. He managed to corner Viscera to give him right hands. He irish-whipped Viscera to the opposite corner but Viscera reversed and straightaway charged with a thunderous clothesline to knock Snitsky senseless. Viscera pulled Snitsky to the middle of the ring and started humping him. Viscera got Snitsky over the top rope and to the concrete floor to eliminate him. Shane gave Viscera a kick near the groin area. Shane gave Viscera a chest chop and two headbutts to corner him. Shane gave Viscera two more chest chops. Flair came from behind with a chop block right to the leg. Shane cried in pain. Flair gave two elbow drops to the leg and dropped his knee to the back of Shane's knee and pulled his leg towards his knee. Shane cried out in pain. Flair released the hold while still grabbing hold of Shane's leg. Flair locked in the dreaded _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Shane tapped but there's no submission so Flair didn't have to release the hold. Shelton broke the hold. Shelton and Flair went on to have a chop battle, with Shelton somehow coming out on top. Shelton irish-whipped Flair to a corner. Flair came off and Shelton gave him a super kick. Shelton turned around and Viscera knocked him down with a clothesline. Viscera swung his hips and caught Shelton in the throat for the _Viscera Driver_. Viscera lifted Shelton up but Shelton reversed it into a sunset flip but Viscera was too heavy. Viscera gave Shelton a seated senton and Shane came taking down Viscera with a _Spear _followed by mounting punches.

Shelton hit Shane in the spine and went for the _T-Bone Powerslam _but Shane gave him hard elbows to the back of the head. Shelton turned around and Shane gave him the _X-Factor_. Flair gave him a chop block on the legs again and went for the _Figure-Four Leg Lock _but Shane kicked Flair on the back as he turned. Flair was sent chest first on the turnbuckle. Flair came off and Shane tripped Flair and quickly got up. Shane applied the _Sharpshooter_. Flair tapped out but there's no submission. Suddenly Conway came out of nowhere and tossed Shane over the top rope! Conway quickly left the arena while looking at Shane, who was clutching his head. Shane was close to winning, but Conway just had to toss him out!

After awhile, Viscera and Shelton got up and started exchanging right hands. Shelton came out on top and irish-whipped Viscera to the corner. Viscera came off and Shelton got him in the _T-Bone Powerslam _but Viscera was too heavy. Viscera lifted Shelton and connected with a falling powerslam. Viscera ran to the ropes and came off with the big splash. Viscera grabbed Shelton by the head and pointed to the top rope he tossed Shelton out but Shelton hung on to the ropes. Viscera went to knock Shelton off but Shelton drove his shoulder to Viscera's stomach. Shelton jumped over the top rope to connect with a beautiful _Bulldog_. He attempted to ­_T-Bone Powerslam _Viscera over the top rope but Viscera hung on and gave Shelton a scoop slam over the top rope and to the concrete floor but once again Shelton hung on. Shelton slid back to the ring. Viscera gave him an elbow drop and irish-whipped him to a corner. Shelton jumped to the second turnbuckle and came off with a flying clothesline. What a Battle Royal!

Shelton got Viscera over the top rope but Viscera hung on. He grabbed the top rope and tried to lift Shelton for a gutwrench suplex. Shelton, on the other hand, grabbed hold of the ropes while using his head to push Viscera off. Everybody got to their feet. Shelton's feet were off the floor and Viscera was budged. Suddenly Flair came out of nowhere and tossed both of them over the top rope and to the concrete floor!

**Winner: **Ric Flair

The bell was rung. Flair's theme was played. Flair looked at his hands and to the Titantron! He couldn't believe it! He won! He straightened his hair with his hands and yelled "Wooo!" He did his strut and climbed the turnbuckle. People cheered. He looked to the crowd and raised his index finger. "Wooo!" He raised his other arm and yelled "Wooo!" once again. Triple H, Batista and Randy clapped.

**Will the whole school know the truth about _Evolution_? Is JBL going to win Amy back on Friday—but first of all, how will Cena survive as a member of The Cabinet, abandoning his old friends? How will the rest of the Battle Royals turn out? Find out in the next chapter:**

**Poll result:**

Relating that this fic is rated T, should swearing words be censored?

Yes: 0

No: 3

Doesn't matter: 1

Don't include swearing words: 0

**Verdict: **Swearing words wouldn't be censored.

**Poll:**

Who do you prefer to see as face?

The Undertaker

Kurt Angle

Triple H

Vince McMahon

Shelton Benjamin & Charlie Haas

**Character of the Chapter: **_Character of the Chapter _will provide profiles and a brief history of that character's role in this fanfiction so far. This chapter's _Character of the Chapter_ is Stone Cold Steve Austin!

**Character of the Chapter**

Steve Austin

**Height: **188 cm

**Weight: **250 lbs

**From: **Victoria, Texas

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Stone Cold Stunner

**Signature Move(s): **

Spinebuster

Lou Thesz Press

Cobra Clutch

Pointed elbow drop

Mudhole Stomping

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **The member of the most elite and popular group at WWE Private Academy, The Clique. Just like his buddy The Rock, Austin is loud and often impetuous. The two become the commentators for Cena's debut match against Christian. They also despise Triple H and the McMahons family so much. He's best known for his catchphrase, "What?", which annoys the hell out of Vince McMahon. His other trademark is "Austin 3:16". He's considered the most independent member of The Clique. His in-ring skills, combined with his mic talents are unique. It's just a matter of time until he wins the championship gold.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	18. Taking Chances & Risks

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 18: Taking Chances & Risks

**In Vince's office, after Battle Royal 1**

"Hey Vince, I have a request for you," JBL and The Cabinet stormed in the Principal's office.

Vince, who was clutching an ice pack on his head, groaned. "Not another match, is it?" He rolled his eyes. He had a headache and stomachache because of the Austin 3:16 incident that just happened an hour ago. Now he had to give permissions to more matches!

"Actually, you're right," JBL's eyes glittered. The Cabinet grinned, nodding. "Can you please—"

Vince cut him before he could even finish. "No, absolutely no. You've requested heaps of matches these past weeks. What about the ones with Christian, Basham Brothers, and against The Undertaker? No, I'm tired. I want to rest for a second."

A second of silence filled the room. Then JBL spoke, "That's one second! Now, I want you to—"

Vince's face was fired up with anger. "No, not literally one second, you idiot! My head is spinning, and I can't be bothered to handle another match again. Why don't you just leave and watch the rest of the Battle Royals…" He leaned back on his seat, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"No, you see, Vince…" JBL started. "…Let me remind you that I'm a _senior_, which gives me an exception of having matches everytime I want to. You can't say no, Vince!" The Cabinet grinned at each other, clapping at JBL's words.

"Fine. What match do you want to put up?" Vince asked._ Darn_.

"I want you to give Orlando a title shot at one of _RAW_'s titles," JBL replied.

Vince sighed loudly. "Making matches and making title matches are two very different things. The answer is… no. Besides, _RAW_'s titles are _RAW_'s titles."

JBL cleared his throat. "But he's good enough. I guaran-damn-tee that he will win. I know he'll win. And you should know that."

"And if he lost?"

JBL gulped. "Then… I'll forfeit this WWE Title."

Vince was stunned. "What's wrong with you? This is not the JBL… not the John Bradshaw Layfield I used to know." Even The Cabinet stared at their leader in total surprise. Orlando's eyes widened.

"JBL, you don't have to do this," Orlando said.

"But I know you'll win. And… I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Perhaps…. Since Amy's kidnapping, I haven't been the same anymore," JBL said.

"Okay. I'm quite surprised that you'll actually do this. Okay. This Friday, which is tomorrow, Orlando… you'll go one-on-one. With the WWE United States Champion… Chris Jericho! In this must-win situation, no Cabinet members will be allowed at ringside. If one of them ever gets in the arena, then Bradshaw… you'll have to forfeit the title."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," JBL said. The Cabinet cheered on their brave leader.

"Now get out of my office before I change my mind," Vince said.

---------------------------

**In the gym**

Lilian Garcia was on the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the second Battle Royal to determine the no. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship! The only way to be eliminated is by thrown over the top rope and has both feet touching the ground. The last man standing wins."

"Hello ladies…" A mix of trumpet and cymbal sounds (A/N: At least that's what Val Venis' theme sounds like to me :p) filled the arena. Girls (Maria, Christy, Joy and Rochelle) cheered. Val Venis came out with the white towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and pointed to the ladies in the audience. He did his usual hand motion. He climbed the turnbuckle and took off his towel and threw it to the audience. Maria caught it, and she jumped up and down in excitement.

Batista's theme (A/N: His old one) hit the arena. People got up to their feet. Batista came out, looking fiercer than ever. He walked on the rampway, pointing to himself while saying something, perhaps saying that he would win the Battle Royal. He gestured toward his waist, making a belt shape, claiming that he would win the title. Triple H didn't look too happy at ringside—however; Flair and Randy clapped and cheered. As Batista got to ringside, he did his usual bouncing on the spot before jumping up high. He got to the ring and climbed the turnbuckle. He raised both his arms up before flexing his muscles.

"You look so… good to me!" Students groaned, but some laughed and cheered. Chuck (Palumbo) came out, wearing his red tights and a red band on his head written 'Chuck'. He pointed to Billy, who was cheering by the sidelines, winking.

Chris Benoit's theme, _Whatever_, hit the arena. Everybody cheered. They had their cameras ready. Benoit came out, raising both his arms. He pounded his fist to his chest and entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle.

Then suddenly the arena went dark. Chris Masters's theme hit the arena. Michaelangelo's _David_ was displayed on the screen. Out came Masters in his cape. Then he did his pyro taunt and entered the ring.

I'll show you!" Steven Richards entered the arena and ran to the ring.

A pyro blazed the rampway. Burning flame images, with the writing, 'The Fire Still Burns', filled the titantron screen. People went silent. Kane entered the arena with a taped nose, his bloodshot eyes giving scares to the students sitting by the sidelines. He walked slowly, intense aura that matched his theme, _Slow Chemical_, surrounding him. When he stood in the middle of the ring, he raised his arms slowly, and as he dropped them, pyro burst from each turnbuckle.

_Crash!_ People cheered loudly. Stone Cold Steve's entrance theme hit the arena. He walked out, holding up a can of beer. The audience got to their feet and raised their arms.

**Battle Royal 2**

Everyone was on Kane. They wanted to take out the biggest man in the ring. Kane overpowered them. He tossed Chuck to a corner and gave him a series of blows to the stomach. Masters hit him in the back and Kane turned around to start punching him. Kane irish-whipped Masters to Chuck and he clotheslined them in the corner. Richards was in a corner chopped by Austin. Austin started stomping him and the audience yelled "What?" to each stomp. Austin asked for a can of beer and Howard Finkel threw it to him. Austin drank it down. Batista was taking out Val Venis as Benoit took on Kane. Batista irish-whipped Venis to the ropes and gave him a big _Spinebuster _as he bounced off. Chuck ran to Batista and Batista gave him a _Spinebuster _as well. Richards gave him a super kick but Batista dodged it and gave him a _Spinebuster_. Batista was taking out everybody! Batista irish-whipped Masters to the corner and Masters came off to receive a big back body drop. Benoit gave Kane a series of German suplexes but Batista broke it up. Batista gave Benoit a _Spinebuster _and gave Kane one as well. Batista looked around and saw the calm Austin, who was still drinking beer. Batista came up to Austin and Austin kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner _before Batista could do anything else!

Austin went to chuck Batista out but Randy came from the seats to keep Batista in! Austin went to focus on Randy but Randy smacked him with a steel chair, thre times. On the face and twice on the spine. There are no-disqualifications in this Battle Royal. "I'm back!" Eric Bischoff's theme hit the arena.

Eric Bischoff was on the stage. He held a microphone.

"_Evolution_! If you are to get involved in any more of this, you will all be suspended! And Ric Flair will lose his shot at the title and the spot will be handed to Viscera or Shelton Benjamin. Got that? Now get out of there!" Bischoff bellowed. Triple H yelled out "Bullshit", but left the arena nevertheless!

Kane got up and caught Batista and Masters in the throat. He lifted them in the _Chokeslam_ but Richards came to give him a super kick. Batista took Masters and Richards down. He kept on giving Masters right hand, forcing Masters to back away. Batista got Masters near the ropes and gave him a clothesline to eliminate Masters. He turned around to see Benoit. Batista threw a right hand but Benoit dodged it and took Batista down for the _Sharpshooter_. Batista hung on and Chuck came to take Benoit down. Chuck tossed Benoit over the ropes but Benoit hung on. Val Venis gave Chuck right hands and went to put him away but Chuck yelled out while pointing to Batista. Venis stopped. Chuck told him that they should take Batista down first. They got Batista over the top rope but Batista hung on. Richards came to assist them but somehow Batista managed to overpower them. Batista took each one of them with a clothesline. Batista tossed Val Venis over the top rope and to the concrete floor. Chuck ran into Batista who would give him a running powerslam. Batista lifted Chuck over his head and threw him to the concrete floor. Richards ran to Batista and Batista tossed him over the top rope to eliminate him as well! Batista roared.

Kane caught Batista in the throat but Batista gave him a low blow. Batista tossed Kane out and there were only three competitors left! Batista saw Benoit resting on the ropes. Batista charged with a clothesline but Benoit caught Batista and locked him in the _Crippler Crossface_! Batista went for the ropes but Benoit rolled over to trap Batista in the middle of the ring! Batista tried to hang on but finally tapped out after nearly a minute. Benoit kept applying more pressure to the hold but finally let go after thinking that there's no point. Benoit got up and Austin tossed him out! Austin went to get Batista over the top rope but Batista hung on and lifted Austin in the _Spinebuster_. Batista gave Austin a _Spinebuster _to the concrete floor but Austin hung on to the second rope! The audience got to their feet. Austin's feet nearly touched the ground! Batista ran to the ropes behind him and came off for a clothesline to knock Austin off but Austin held down the top rope. Batista lost balance and fell in front of Austin to the concrete floor! Batista was eliminated!

**Winner: **Stone Cold Steve Austin

Austin's theme was played. He celebrated with beer-toasting. After the fourth can for the day, Batista came and started taking out Austin with his fists. Batista cornered Austin and knocked him senseless in the corner. Batista roared in the middle of the ring. Batista turned back to Austin and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Austin came off and he kicked Batista in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_! He celebrated with more beer along with HBK, Nash and The Rock, as Flair and Randy came to check on Batista.

"Cool… this is really cool," Christian muttered. He grinned at Edge.

"Our match is after lunch," Edge told him. "Battle Royal 4."

"There's still some time to prepare, eh?" Christian stood up, stretching. Lita yawned. She passed the popcorn to Matt, who remained silent throughout the match. "One more Battle Royal, and then lunch."

The announcer was standing in the ring. But instead of Lilian Garcia, it was Howard Finkel. "Ladies and gentlemen. The following contest is the third Battle Royal. The only way to be eliminated is by thrown over the top rope and has both feet touching the ground. The last man standing will be the new contender for the World Heavyweight Championship."

_Tattoo _hit the arena. Maven came out. He stood on the stage near the rampway and looked to the crowd. He jumped up and down and ran to the ring. He climbed the turnbuckle and pointed to himself.

Tyson Tomko's theme hit the arena. He came out saying out something while pointing to himself. Similar to Batista earlier.

Johnny Parisi hit the arena. He came out in a brown jacket. His entrance was not really catchy, I have to admit.

"You look so… good to me!" Billy Gunn entered the arena. His attire was exactly the same as Chuck's, except that his red band read 'Billy'. Students cheered.

William Regal entered the arena. His theme sounded like an antagonist's. He entered the arena with his usual hand motion and that look in his face. He tapped his foot on the apron before getting in the ring.

Simon Dean's theme hit the arena. He came out in his 'Dean Machine' and a blue bag, grinning like an idiot.

Oriental music tune filled the arena. It was Tajiri. He came out and was responded by a number of cheers. Along with perhaps Billy and Regal, Kevin Nash and he were the only 'top guy'.

Then… Kevin Nash entered the ring. The audience got to their feet. HBK, The Rock and Austin whistled and clapped, shouting through the megaphone.

**Battle Royal 3**

Nash easily took out nearly everyone few seconds after the sound of the bell. He quickly gave Simon a right hand and shortly thereafter hit Parisi and Billy. Maven jumped for a dropkick but Nash caught his legs and dropped him spine first. Like _Spinebuster_, but not quite. Tomko charged with the Yakuza big boot but Nash somehow dodged it and caught his throat to give him a _Chokeslam_. Regal caught him and took him down with chain wrestling techniques. Nash overpowered him and stood up, with Regal applying the sleeper hold. Nash rammed him against the turnbuckle. Tajiri gave Nash kicks to the midsection and to the leg. Nash grabbed him and tossed him out. Nash gave Simon right hands and few chest chops. Nash irish-whipped Simon against the ropes. Simon bounced off the opposite ropes and received a big boot. Nash got Simon over the top rope and Simon desperately grabbing the top rope. Nash gave Simon a big boot and Simon was eliminated!

Nash turned around and received a nasty, powerful Yakuza big boot from Tyson Tomko. Nash was knocked senseless! Billy ran to Tomko and Tomko gave him the big boot. Tomko gave Billy right hands before getting him over the top rope to eliminate him. Parisi ran to clothesline Tomko over the ropes but Tomko ducked and gave him a back body drop to the concrete floor. The match started less than two minutes ago, but four men were already eliminated!

Maven gave Tomko a missile dropkick to knock him over the top rope and eliminated him! Maven climbed the turnbuckle and gave Regal ten punches to the skull. Maven yelled out. Regal caught him and threw him backwards. Maven landed on the concrete floor face first and he was eliminated. Nash gave Regal a right hand and irish-whipped him to a corner. Regal came off and Nash gave him the sidewalk slam. Nash roared while holding one arm up. Regal got up and Nash caught him. Nash connected with the _Snake Eyes_. Regal was stunned in the middle of the ring. Nash ran to the ropes and came off with a big boot. Nash set Regal in the _Jackknife_. Nash performed his usual hand motion on his hair. Regal dropped down and gave Nash a low blow. Nash stood standing while grabbing his crotch. Regal ran to the ropes and came off with a high kneethat nailed Nash's jaw. Regal got in a corner and took out something from his tights: the brass knuckles. Nash got up and turned around. Regal charged with the brass knuckles punch but Nash dodged it. Nash gave Regal a knee to the gut. Nash set Regal in the _Jackknife_. The audience got to their feet. Nash lifted Regal up and gave him the _Jackknife _to the concrete floor!

**Winner: **Kevin Nash

The medics came to check on Regal and Eugene came as well. They checked on Regal's severe cut and bruises from being slammed to the concrete floor. Vince McMahon, followed by Eric Bischoff, entered the arena. They were into a heated conversation with the medics. Students were anxious about Regal, especially Eugene. After what seemed to be 15 minutes, Vince turned to the audience, firm expression on his face.

"Me, along with Eric Bischoff and the medics, decided that Regal should be hospitalized!" Students oohed and aahed. Whispers swept through the audience. "According to tomorrow's match card, there would be a Tag Team title match between Hardy Boyz and Regal & Eugene…" he trailed off. Jeff and Matt grinned at Lita. She smiled. "…But unfortunately, due to Regal's unexpected injury, this match will be slightly changed under a condition: if Eugene is not to get a tag team partner by tomorrow, I'm afraid I'll have to make it a Handicap match!" Vince walked to the door. "Oh, and, by the way, Nash—I'm afraid I'll have to ban your _Jackknife_ use!" Students booed heavily at this. Nash looked bewildered, and HBK, The Rock and Steve Austin could only pat his shoulders in sympathy. With this, Vince left the gym, followed by Eric and the medics—Regal on the stretcher.

"Oh, come on! Any move to the concrete floor should send someone to hospital; it's not only because of _Jackknife_!" Nash protested. "What about Maven, he got sent face first to the concrete floor and you didn't do anything about it!"

"This and that are two different things. Maven had his hands to protect his face and reduce the damage. He needed some care, but he doesn't need to be sent to hospital!" Vince shot back. "_Jackknife_ is banned and that is final! Good day!"

The Principal left with _No Chance in Hell _played. People booed as he left.

"Well, people, I don't think we will be seeing much of the brass knuckles action this Friday," JR announced through the commentators' mic. Beside him, Jerry 'The King' Lawler nodded.

"Excellent," Triple H muttered to himself, eyeing the restless crowd.

---------------------------

**In Juniors Quad**

Cena gulped. He had a tray of meat pie and Pepsi on his hands. "Okay, John… Calm down, just prepare for their reactions. Just make sure that JBL doesn't piss them all off." He walked to where the group usually hung out. Edge and Christian grinned, toasting cans of Coke. Jeff and Matt were discussing with Lita on match strategies—although they probably wouldn't need to, anyway… it was Eugene!

"Hey Cena," Christian slapped him a high-five. Cena responded awkwardly. Christian frowned. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

"Were you guys mad when I told you about JBL's offer?" Cena asked nervously.

Matt's expression turned cold. "Oh, JBL… Well, we've always hated him. So yeah, we were pretty shocked with that. But he promised it was only temporary, so we're not really mad about that anymore." He forced a smile.

"Oi, Cena!" The voice silenced the group. They turned around to see JBL and The Cabinet making their way across the Juniors Quad. He had a silly grin on his face, making Edge want to punch him right on the nose.

"Seniors Quad, remember?" JBL asked. Cena got up without hesitation, which surprised his five friends. Their eyes widened. The guy walked over and joined JBL's group. He didn't look back nor wave, but instead left the Juniors Quad.

"What…!" Jeff yelled. But then he assured himself, _It's okay, JBL's only helping him to beat The Undertaker!_ However, the looks on his other four friends said something different.

**Meanwhile, in the halls…**

"Hey, Rob!" Sylvain Grenier yelled to his former La Résistance tag team partner Rob Conway, who was walking out of the canteen line. The Quebec guy turned around, responding to his call.

"What?"

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you!" Sylvain shouted back. Then he walked away to join René Duprée and Kenzo Suzuki and his girlfriend Hiroko.

Conway frowned. "Vince? What does he want to talk about…?" Nevertheless, he entered the Principal's office. "Mr. McMahon, I heard you want to see me?"

Vince frowned. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Leave him to me, Dad," Shane stepped in the room, a suspicious grin on his face. Vince raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, if you will," the older McMahon shrugged, and continued his daily briefing.

"I thought _Mr. McMahon _wants to see me?" Conway was surprised, pointing to Vince and himself.

"But I am also a _Mr. McMahon_," Shane replied. "Mr. Shane McMahon."

"Okay… so what do you want to tell me?" Conway crossed his arms, feeling uneasy about this meeting.

"You see, Rob, I didn't really appreciate what you did to me in the Battle Royal," Shane said, still smiling.

"Oh… you mean when I tossed you out of the ring, causing you to be eliminated?"

Shane narrowed his eyes. "Exactly."

"What are you gonna do about it? Suspend me? Give me a break." Conway stared at him challengingly.

"So, I'm just thinking of giving you a big break—to wrestle me. And it will be for the No. 1 contender spot at the Intercontinental title."

"Are you kidding? I'll do anything for a title!" Conway grinned. "And I'll get to beat that snobbish Randy Orton!" He shook Shane's hands and left. Shane glanced at him, and smiled mysteriously.

---------------------------

**In the gym**

Howard Finkel smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the fourth and final Battle Royal. The only way to be eliminated is by thrown over the top rope and has both feet touching the ground. The last man standing will be the new contender for the World Heavyweight Championship."

The arena darkened. Green lights filled the stage. People gasped. Stephanie, Batista, Flair and Randy clapped and cheered. Triple H's _The Game_ theme blared through the speakers. "Time to play the game…" Triple H made his way to the ring, and did a quick 'spritz'. He threw his empty water bottle to the audience.

Smokes guided Edge's entrance in the gym. His theme, _Never Gonna Stop_, filled the arena. Team eXtreme clapped loudly. Edge, with his sunnies, ran to the apron and slid under the ropes to get inside the ring. Triple H eyed him.

_Just Close Your Eyes_ hit the arena. Captain Charisma is in the house! Christian walked out, pointing to the crowds challengingly. Team eXtreme and Edge clapped. Then Christian pointed to Edge, who was standing in the middle of the ring, grinning. He blew kisses to the audience. On the ring, he hugged and shook arms with Edge.

"Stand back! There's a hurricane coming through!" The Hurricane's theme hit the arena. But this time, red and blue lights shot through the arena instead of green. Rosey had his mask on and walked to the ring. He raised his arms.

Then a childish tune hit the arena. Students cheered. Eugene came out, following his _Child's Play_ theme. He waved at the audience, and had a foolish grin.

Sylvain Grenier's theme hit the arena. He walked out, sunnies on, and combed his blond hair quickly before he got on the ring.

Next came everyone's favourite _Sexy Boy_: Shawn Michaels! HBK walked out on the stage, grinning. He kneeled down, closing his hands together (probably a prayer), and spread open his arms—pyro bursting from the ground. "I'm just a sexy boy!" the theme went. People cheered very loudly. In the audience, Austin and Nash whistled and hooted. Edge and Christian clapped in respect. However, Triple H just gave a cold stare at his ex-buddy. HBK got on the stage, spinning around with his arms open, and then did the 'Showstopper' pose: bending his left knee and straightened his right in a bodybuilding position, clenching his muscles. Fireworks shot from the background.

Following the _Sexy Boy_ was everyone's favourite entertainer. "If you smelllll…" People cheered louder, clapping and whistling. "…what The Rock… is cooking!" HBK, Edge, Christian, Austin and Nash hooted. The Rock came out, and people clapped more. He raised an arm, and got on the stage. He got inside the ropes and greeted HBK.

**Battle Royal 4**

It started with everybody laying it on each other. After Triple H stomped Rosey in the corner, he moved on and started stomping Eugene with Sylvain Greiner. Meanwhile, The Rock and HBK were taking on Edge and Christian, with Edge and Christian seemingly got the better of The Rock and HBK. Edge irish-whipped HBK. HBK bounced off the opposite ropes and Edge connected with a big back body drop. The Rock was pounding on Christian, but Edge took The Rock. The Rock broke it up and gave Edge two straight punches to the face. The Rock went for the_ People's Punch _but as he threw a punch Edge dodged it, kicked him in the gut and gave him a DDT. Triple H was taking out Sylvain with his powerful fists. Triple H knocked Sylvain down. Triple H assisted Edge in stomping The Rock, but then decided to focus on HBK. Triple H started chopping HBK but then HBK switched and gave five chest chops to Triple H. HBK climbed the turnbuckle and gave Triple H ten punches to the skull from the second rope. Triple H got HBK and gave him the shin breaker. Triple H gave HBK elbows to the leg while Rosey was taking on Edge.

Eugene came and started punching Sylvain. The Rock got up and started punching Sylvain as well. The Rock gave Sylvain the _People's Punch_. Eugene held out Sylvain for The Rock. The Rock kicked Sylvain in the gut. The Rock irish-whipped Sylvain to the ropes. Sylvain bounced off and dodged The Rock's clothesline but ended up getting a back elbow from Eugene. Eugene got Sylvain on the top rope and tried to push him but Sylvain hung on. The Rock assisted and Christian helped. Sylvain was eventually eliminated.

Triple H gave HBK the _Indian Deathlock_. HBK was in pain and The Rock went to help but Rosey started punching The Rock. Eugene wanted to help, but Rosey was one of his favorites. Rosey irish-whipped The Rock to the ropes and gave The Rock a _Samoan Drop _as he came off. Rosey started punching Christian and irish-whipped him to the ropes and gave him a _Samoan Drop _as well as he bounced off. Edge ran to Rosey and he gave him a _Samoan Drop _as well. Rosey chucked the clueless Eugene out. The Rock punched Rosey and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Rosey reversed and The Rock bounced off to give Rosey a flying forearm smash. Triple H was now pounding on HBK. Triple H then started punching The Rock and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Triple H gave The Rock a spinning _Spinebuster _as he bounced off. Triple H ran to Edge and gave him a high knee. He ran to Christian and gave him a high knee too. He tossed Christian out.

Triple H kicked The Rock in the gut and irish-whip him to a corner. The Rock reversed and The Rock went for the back body drop but Triple H countered with a _Knee facebuster_ that sent The Rock to the mat. Triple H irish-whipped Rosey against the ropes. Rosey came off the opposite ropes and Triple H gave him a _Spinebuster_. Triple H got Rosey over the top rope. Rosey landed on the apron and hung on to the ropes. Triple H threw a right hand to knock Rosey off.

Triple H turned around and got a _Sweet Chin Music _from HBK. The audience cheered. HBK bounced up and down and yelled "Come on!" He looked left and saw Edge resting on the ropes. HBK nailed Edge with the _Sweet Chin Music _that sent him over the ropes. The Rock got up and looked at HBK. HBK looked back. They had an intense expression. Then they turned to look at Triple H. Triple H knew what this meant. Triple H crawled to a corner and pleaded. HBK and The Rock gave Triple H double-chest chops ten times, which means twenty hard, chest-ripping backhand chest chops. HBK and The Rock irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite corner hard. Triple H landed chest first and went straight down to the mat. Triple H was gasping for air. His chest went all red. HBK held out Triple H for The Rock. The Rock punched him down to the ground. Then it's HBK's turn to lay it on Triple H. The Rock held Triple H. HBK gave Triple H two fists straight to the skull. HBK took a step back and gave Triple H a second _Sweet Chin Music_. HBK and The Rock got Triple H over the top rope and pushed but Triple H hung on tight to the ropes. The audience got to their feet, excited. Triple H got on the apron and slid back in. The Rock and HBK stomped Triple H.

The Rock told HBK to hold Triple H for him. HBK held Triple H. The Rock gave Triple H two straight punches to the temples. The Rock followed it up with the _People's Punch _but Triple H moved out of the way, hitting HBK instead. The Rock went to check on HBK, then got up and turned around. Triple H kicked The Rock in the gut and went for the _Pedigree _and got it on. Triple H then locked HBK in the _Pedigree_. HBK dropped Triple H to the mat by the legs and HBK catapulted Triple H face-first to the turnbuckle. Triple H was stunned and was buster open. HBK gave him an inverted atomic drop and gave him a chest chop to knock him down. HBK gave Triple H a scoop slam and climbed the turnbuckle. HBK leaped off for a diving elbow drop. HBK was feeling it. He wanted Triple H to get up and started stomping. He kept on stomping, forming a tune. Triple H got up and turned around. HBK gave Triple H a _Sweet Chin Music _but Triple H ducked, nailing The Rock behind him instead. The Rock went over the ropes and was eliminated.

Triple H kicked HBK in the gut and went for the _Pedigree_ but HBK countered it with a back body drop. HBK took a step back as Triple H got up. HBK kicked off with a _Sweet Chin Music _but Triple H caught his foot. Triple H tossed it aside and kicked HBK in the gut. Triple H locked in the _Pedigree_ but then HBK countered with yet another back body drop. HBK picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Triple H reversed and HBK bounced off the opposite ropes with a flying forearm smash. Both men were down. The audience clapped. HBK jumped to his feet and signalled for the _Sweet Chin Music_. HBK started stomping in the corner. Triple H slowly got up. He turned around and HBK kicked off with the _Sweet Chin Music_. Triple H avoided by ducking under HBK's legs. Triple H threw HBK over the top rope in the position and to the concrete floor to win the last spot!

**Winner: **Triple H

Triple H's theme _The Game _hit the arena. Triple H, blood all over his face, exhaustedly lied in the middle of the arena. Ric Flair walked down the rampway while Batista and Randy Orton ran. They checked on the bloody Triple H, who was lying in the middle of the ring. Stephanie came down as well, crying in rejoice.

Nash and Austin checked on The Rock and HBK, who were outside the arena, exhausted. A few people clapped in respect of Triple H. Triple H's theme was played for the last time, which got a decent pop. _Evolution_ made their way out of the arena. The Clique stared at them, shaking their head hopelessly.

All students made their way out of the arena. They crowded around another poster on the window of the gym.

**_SmackDown!_ – Theodore R. Long presents:**

**JBL vs. The Undertaker**

_The Dead Man has more to offer..._

_JBL has gone where no man has gone before…_

_History will repeat itself_

_But this time, the WWE Championship will be on the line_

_JBL's in for a ride_

_The Last Ride…_

"Wow, cool taglines," Kurt Angle turned to Mark Jindrak, who was nodding.

"Yeah. Hey, tell me about the story when you won the gold medal again!" Jindrak's eyes sparkled.

Kurt grinned, delighted. "Okay, it was the summer of 1996…"

Unfortunately, before he could go any further, a loud P.A. announcement rang through the school. Kurt frowned. "Please excuse this interruption, staff and students. This is a reminder for the final match of the day…"

"There's _another _match?" Paul London groaned. Billy Kidman shrugged. "But I want to take the girls to Foxwoods Casino!"

Christy Hemme grinned. "Fake IDs?" Torrie and the other girls laughed.

"…John Cena will wrestle yet another mysterious opponent!" Students oohed and aahed. Hearing this announcement, Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian glanced at each other, thinking the same thing: Cena.

"There's still some time until the match. We'll just skip the last period!" Kidman said. Without thinking twice, London and Kidman, along with Torrie and her posse, left the school to wag and made their way to the Foxwoods Casino.

Meanwhile, in the Biology lab 1, Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian (who, coincidentally, had the same class) sighed. The class would be very boring without Cena. Matt and Lita were twirling each other's hair, Jeff playing with the test tubes, Edge was reading a comic book and Christian was absorbed in his new GameBoy Color.

"Students, I won't make this class long," Mr. Cameron clapped his hands. "Because there's a final match of the day, we'll make this class quick. A project and a brief experiment." Students cheered.

"What's the project?" Spike Dudley asked lazily. D-Von and Bubba Ray yawned.

"Well, this project requires 5-6 people in a group…" While he said this, Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian glanced at Cena hopefully. "…where they'll investigate the relationships between the humidity, air temperature, and air pressure with the weather. So, this will be like a mini weather forecast. Students are expected to record the observations each day using barometer, sphygmomanometer, and a large thermometer that's placed on a wall in the class. You'll be like junior weather forecasters…

"The experiment for today is to do some analysis of the weather—just starting off on the project. But of course, you'll have to choose your group members first. The best forecast team will be awarded with copies of Charles Darwin's _On the Origin of Species_, first published in 1859. Isn't that great?" Hardly any student clapped or at least pretending to look excited. "Now, I'll just leave you guys to it."

"I don't care about weather!" RVD yelled in exasperation. Rey Mysterio nodded.

"Well, too bad, _ese_," Chavo grinned. Eddie (A/N: In memory of Eddie Guerrero, 1967-2005) smiled. "Looks like you're stuck with us, holmes."

RVD stared at them, disgusted. He clearly hated Los Guerreros. Rey sighed. _This will turn into a fight soon_. He looked at Chris Benoit, Booker T, and Sharmell, who were discussing about the observation methods and stuff. He cringed. "Maybe… maybe we should be in their group, Rob."

RVD sighed in relief. "Yeah. Yeah, better." The two made their way to join Benoit's group. Chavo and Eddie pouted. They shrugged, looking for other victims. They ended up with the Dudley Boyz, who could be considered unlucky.

"I think we should get Cena to join us, even though he—" Matt started, but stopped. He glared at Christian. "CLB! Are you with us or not?"

Christian was still pressing the buttons on his beloved GameBoy Color. He turned to Matt. "Yeah, sure I am. I just still need to finish Donkey Kong's last level!" He turned back to the screen. "This is better than a book by Charles Darwin!"

Lita sighed. Edge chuckled. Matt looked at Cena. "Hey, Cena—" But his expression dropped as he saw Cena joining JBL and The Cabinet. "—Never mind." The others raised their eyebrows in shock. Jeff frowned, clearly not amused.

---------------------------

**In the gym**

Inside the gym, Howard Finkel was standing with a mic in his hand, in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Cena's theme, _Basic Thuganomics_, hit the arena. People cheered and clapped. Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian glared at the guy, who raised his chain up—despite the huge support the audience gave. "From Massachusetts, weighing in 248 lbs… JOHN CENA!"

Cena got inside the ring. Then JBL's theme hit the arena. JBL and his Cabinet joined Cena. A few students were a bit surprised, seeing Cena with JBL and The Cabinet. JBL shook hands with Cena and said something. Then Cena said that he could take care of himself. JBL's theme hit the arena once again and JBL left.

Then _Rolling _was played. Everybody got to their feet. So _he _was John Cena's mysterious opponent. The Undertaker came out on his motorbike. The Undertaker drove it around ringside before entering the ring.

**John Cena vs. The Undertaker**

Cena and The Undertaker locked up. Cena got the side headlock on 'Taker. 'Taker pushed Cena against the ropes and Cena bounced off. Cena bounced off the opposite ropes and 'Taker knocked him down with a shoulder. 'Taker ran to the ropes and bounced off to give Cena another shoulder tackle. 'Taker covered but Cena kicked out at a one-count. 'Taker twisted Cena's arm. 'Taker hit Cena's arm and twisted it again. 'Taker went for the _Old School _and hit it. 'Taker covered but Cena kicked out at a nearfall. Taker picked Cena up and irish-whipped him to a corner. 'Taker went up to the opposite corner. 'Taker charged with a big boot but Cena moved out of the way. As a result, 'Taker's groin was against the turnbuckle while his foot was tangled on the top rope. 'Taker got his foot off and turned around. Cena ran to ropes and came off with a shoulder block.

Cena started working on 'Taker's foot. Cena stomped 'Taker's foot and gave him elbows. 'Cena applied the _STF-U_ lethal submission. 'Taker crawled to the ropes. 'Taker refused to submit. 'Taker crawled again and was only a fingertip away. Cena released the _STF-U _hold and pulled 'Taker back to the middle of the ring and gave him elbows to the leg. Cena went to apply the _STF-U _again but 'Taker kicked off before Cena could apply the submission. 'Taker got up to his knees and gave Cena uppercuts to corner him. 'Taker gave Cena blows to the stomach and chest, as well as hitting a back elbow. 'Taker irish-whipped Cena to the ropes. Cena bounced off and 'Taker tossed Cena out of the ring. 'Taker got out of the ring and placed Cena on the apron. 'Taker climbed the steel steps and gave Cena a Guillotine Legdrop. 'Taker got back to the ring and covered but Cena managed to kick out at a nearfall. 'Taker protested to the ref. 'Taker picked Cena up and gave him a headbutt. 'Taker irish-whipped Cena to the corner. Cena came off and 'Taker set him in the back body drop. Cena kicked 'Taker in the face to counter it. 'Taker caught Cena in the throat for the _Chokeslam _but Cena kicked 'Taker in the knee. Cena kicked 'Taker on the knee again and 'Taker was down. Cena got 'Taker in a front facelock and gave him a Brainbuster into pin. 'Taker kicked out at two.

Cena irish-whipped 'Taker to the turnbuckle. Cena charged but 'Taker countered with a big boot. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with a Legdrop. 'Taker then choked Cena and let go at the ref's count of four. 'Taker then ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop but Cena moved out of the way. 'Taker got up and Cena lifted him up in the _F-U_. 'Taker kicked off and landed on his feet in front of Cena. 'Taker caught Cena's throat and went for the _Chokeslam_ but Cena gave him a DDT as 'Taker lifted him up. Cena climbed the turnbuckle and leaped off with a diving Legdrop. Cena hooked the legs but 'Taker managed to kick out. Cena couldn't believe it. Cena lifted 'Taker up on his shoulders. 'Taker kicked off once again and irish-whipped Cena to the corner. Cena reversed. 'Taker came off and gave Cena a running DDT as he went for a back body drop. Both men were down. 'Taker draped an arm at the count of six. Cena kicked out at a nearfall. 'Taker seemed disappointed. 'Taker and Cena got up. They both exchanged right hands. Cena somehow managed to get the upperhand. Cena irish-whipped 'Taker against the ropes. 'Taker reversed. Cena came off the opposite ropes and 'Taker got Cena in the Tombstone. However, instead of nailing the _Tombstone Piledriver_, 'Taker dropped Cena in the _Snake Eyes_. Cena was left stunned to the middle of the ring. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with a big boot.

'Taker lifted his arm up, signaling for the _Chokeslam_. Cena got up and turned around. 'Taker caught his throat and went for the _Chokeslam _and got it on. Then 'Taker raised his arm up, which signalled for the _Last Ride_. 'Taker set Cena in the _Last Ride_. 'Taker nailed Cena with the _Last Ride_. Instead of going for the pin, 'Taker went outside. He grabbed the steel chair and folded it. The ref went to stop him but 'Taker nailed the ref right on the skull with it.

**Result: **John Cena def. The Undertaker via disqualification

'Taker lifted the steel chair up high and went to nail Cena with it but JBL and his Cabinet came. The audience cheered. The Cabinet took on the Undertaker but 'Taker took them all down. JBL started giving 'Taker right hands. Then JBL irish-whipped 'Taker to the ropes but 'Taker reversed. 'Taker nailed JBL with the big boot as he came off the ropes. 'Taker went for the chair but then Orlando nailed him right on the spine with JBL's WWE Title belt. 'Taker turned around and caught Orlando in the throat and gave him the _Chokeslam_. 'Taker caught both Bashams's throats and gave them a double-_Chokeslam_. 'Taker caught JBL's throat but JBL kicked 'Taker in the knee. JBL ran to the ropes and bounced off with a _Clothesline From Hell_. Cena got up. Cena and JBL looked at the crowd. JBL then pointed to Cena and Cena lifted 'Taker in the _F-U_. Cena gave 'Taker the _F-U _and Cena's theme _Basic Thuganomics _hit the arena. JBL raised Cena's arm and the audience cheered and clapped.

Cena grinned, but shot a hurt look at his ex-friends. He looked away, ignoring them. Lita scoffed, stood up and left. Matt and Jeff followed her. Edge and Christian shook their heads disappointedly. JBL and The Cabinet smirked at them, walking Cena out of the arena. Stacy Keibler frowned, looking at this. Trish, who was sitting with Jericho, glanced at Cena, puzzled.

**Will JBL going to win Amy back on Friday—but first of all, how will Cena survive as a member of The Cabinet, abandoning his old friends (since he turned cold on them)? Who will finally win the World Heavyweight Championship title? Is Rob Conway strong enough to survive in his match against Shane McMahon to face off Randy Orton? Many titles are on the line, don't miss it! Find out in the next chapter:_ Changes…_**

**Poll result:**

Who do you prefer to see as face?

The Undertaker: 2

Kurt Angle: 2

Triple H: 0

Vince McMahon: 0

Shelton Benjamin & Charlie Haas: 1

**Verdict: **This poll is only for fun, so maybe later in the chapters these choices will be re-considered.

**Poll:**

Who should not be able to kick out of finishing moves?

JBL

Triple H

The Undertaker

Kurt Angle

Batista

**Character of the Chapter: **_Character of the Chapter _will provide profiles and a brief history of that character's role in this fanfiction so far. This chapter's _Character of the Chapter_ is Triple H!

**Character of the Chapter**

Triple H

**Height: **193 cm

**Weight: **270 lbs

**From: **Greenwich, Connecticut

**Status: **Heel

**Finishing Move(s): **

Pedigree

Sleeper hold

**Signature Move(s): **

Spinebuster

High knee

Knee facebuster

Indian Deathlock

Running neckbreaker

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Triple H, who calls himself _The Game_ is the rich and arrogant leader of the most powerful and hated group at school: _Evolution_, which consists of himself, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista. His real name is Hunter Hearst-Helmsley, but he doesn't want _anyone_ call him by that name, because he thinks it's too long and sounds too formal (well, except for Stephanie). His loyal advisor is Ric Flair, who is permitted in school grounds and allowed to participate in tournaments because he's one of the alumni of the school. Triple H is a steady boyfriend of Stephanie McMahon, and this pisses both Vince and Shane, as they never approve of their relationship. He's the brain behind the attack of HBK (his ex-buddy) and Nash, because he demands the WWE title from Vince. However, since Shane introduces the World Heavyweight title, it looks like Triple H is no longer interested in the old WWE title.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	19. Changes

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 19: Changes…

**After school**

"Oi, Cena!"

It was after school, and only a few students stayed behind—most probably detention or library study. Cena, who was walking home with JBL and The Cabinet, turned around. Then he sighed when he saw Edge and Christian approaching, furious expression crossed their faces. When the two caught up with them, Christian bust to anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Cena. Edge gasped for air, tired from all the running to catch up with Cena.

Cena shrugged, "I'm just hanging out with JBL and The Cabinet. You know, to _plan_ for strategies to beat 'Taker?"

"But the way you treat us was completely out of question!" Edge shouted.

JBL and The Cabinet sniggered. Christian shot a Look at them. Cena looked down. "No. You see here, all this time I've been thinking. Every student here at this school knows that friend groups are merely popularity contest. Groups like Torrie's, _Evolution_, The Clique… they are competing for the popularity title. When I first met you guys, I was only a new kid on the block. The more time I spent with you guys, the more I realized that you weren't much popular back then. You were more like… what's the word?" He turned to Orlando Jordan.

"Losers?" Orlando suggested, smirking.

Cena looked up. "Yeah, that." Edge and Christian's eyes widened. "So, I'm just doing what I think is right. Since JBL's Cabinet is already popular, I figured that joining them will make my name famous through the whole school!"

"Hey, you didn't really mean that, did you…?" Christian asked.

"How dare you? Team eXTreme were the first people who made friends with you!" Edge yelled.

"Just leave him be, Edge, Christian," Matt said somberly. Cena raised his eyebrows. Lita and Jeff were with him, narrowing their eyes at Cena.

"I'm not finished! If you think you're so tough without us—" Christian started, pointing at Cena. "—I'm requesting a match! That's right; it's gonna be Cena & a partner of your choice vs. me and Edge!" With this, he and the other four walked away. Jeff shook his head disappointedly at their ex-buddy.

"…Handicap match…?" Danny Basham asked, smirking at his brother, Doug.

---------------------------

**In the McMahons mansion**

"Daddy." Stephanie burst in Vince's office room. She had a triumphant smile on her face. Vince looked up from the WWE Private High newsletter, _WWE Says_...

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"I have a wish."

"What is it, princess?"

"You know that Hunter won the Battle Royal, right?" she smiled proudly.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, because he's my boyfriend, why don't we celebrate it? Say, with a dinner?"

Vince looked horrified. "No; absolutely no way!"

Stephanie pouted. "But Dad…"

Vince put down the newsletter. "Look, we've gone through this already. Triple H is _not_ stepping his foot in this house—I mean, mansion!"

"But that's not fair! He's my steady boyfriend and probably my future husband and I want us, the whole family, to celebrate together his success!" The daughter and father spent ten more minutes arguing. The debate was interrupted when a third voice spoke up.

"I disapprove of this, too," Shane walked in the room. Stephanie and Vince turned around.

"Shane!" Stephanie exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes at her older brother.

"Steph, you know Dad is right. We've gone through this matter, and the final word is that Triple H or any member of _Evolution_ will _not_ be allowed to step in this mansion!" Shane repeated. He, too, showed a great dislike of _Evolution_.

Stephanie glared at her brother and father. "That's not fair! How come Shane's allowed to bring Marissa to this house when he wants to!"

"Why, because she's a polite and well-mannered young lady," Vince said.

Shane smirked. "_Yeah_," he added. Stephanie scoffed, and left the room.

---------------------------

**At school, 6:00 pm**

"Ehem." Todd Grisham cleared his throat loudly. He was staring across the table at Jericho and Trish, who were flirting madly with each other.

"Yeah?" Jericho responded. Grisham smiled thinly.

"Maybe I should remind you that we're supposed to be having an interview?" he asked. Trish giggled.

"Let's just get on with this, Grisham." Jericho cracked his knuckles. Grisham jumped slightly. "The interview; hurry up! It's 6 already!"

"Okay…" Grisham looked at his notepad. "First question. How do you feel about having to defend your precious U.S. title against Orlando Jordan?"

"What kind of question is that? I think Orlando's just wasting his time, my time, the audience's—practically _everybody's_ time! He should know that he's no match for the first ever WWE United States Champion: Chris Jericho!" Jericho laughed. Trish clapped for her man. Grisham nodded. _How self-centered_, he thought.

"Next question! Do you think you'll be able to retain your title—"

Jericho snapped. "Of course—"

"But I need to remind you that JBL dared to put his title on the line. Do you think Orlando is really that good?" Grisham interrupted.

Jericho seemed thoughtful. "Well, I think JBL's just wasting _his_ time to place his title on the line for a weakling like Orlando! He's an idiot—what a risky thing to do!" Trish nodded, approving.

Grisham jotted down the answers on his notepad. "The third question. How hard has it been to balance between holding a title and having your own music group—I mean, band?"

"I find it quite hard sometimes, but because I haven't actually defended my title yet, so all this time I just concentrate on my band."

"Right." Grisham scribbled this down as well. "Now, for the juicy goss. How's your relationship with Trish Stratus going? What do you guys see in each other?"

Jericho and Trish exchanged grins. "She's H-O-T! She's Kellogg's Banana Cereal! She's Black Sabbath's _Born Again_ album! She's Pamela Anderson's hotter twin! She's Grease 2! She's Nirvana's _Smells Like Teen Spirit_! She's everything Vince McMahon is not! She's the Women's Champion—"

"I get the point, thanks," Grisham smiled, writing all the praises down. _Oh God_.

"I'm done." Jericho and Trish left the room without letting Grisham say anything about it. "Baby, would you like to watch a movie?"

**Back at McMahons mansion, 6:30pm**

Vince yawned. _I'm bored. And hungry, too._ He pressed a bell button on the corner of his desk. The butler appeared by the door.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes. Bring me a plate of foie gras and a bowl of caviar."

"My pleasure. Excellent taste, sir." The butler left the room. _It's nearly supper soon—why does Mr. McMahon need to have some snacks now?_

"Oh, and some Hubba Bubba," Vince added. (A/N: Watch _Little Britain_, you'll understand :p)

The butler stared at him for a moment. "Yes, sir." And he closed the door.

Vince was about to read the daily newspaper when the phone rang. He picked it up slowly. "Yees?"

It was Christian. "Mr. McMahon! I would like to request a match—me and my brother Edge against John Cena and a partner of his choice!"

"A match, huh? But I thought you and Edge are best friends with Cena?"

"Not anymore, sir." This time, it was Edge's voice. They had responded to calls in turn. "He's decided that he would be off best with JBL and The Cabinet!"

"JBL? But I thought…" Vince started, confused. "Alright. Let's see how this turns out." _How interesting_.

"Dad," Shane entered the room again. "I've been thinking about the all the matches for tomorrow. But first, we have my match with Rob Conway for the no. 1 contender spot for Randy Orton's Intercontinental title. Will that be first thing in the morning?"

"Yes. Yes, better," Vince said.

"And then…" Shane glanced at his clipboard. "I just got a call from Teddy Long. He wants Spike to defend his Cruiserweight Championship. The perfect contender would be Rey Mysterio! That's second period. After recess, due to Regal being hospitalized, Eugene needs to find a partner to go against Hardy Boyz for the Tag Team title. If he can't find a partner by tomorrow morning, it shall be a Handicap match. Correct?"

"Correct. Continue, Shane."

"Alright. After that, Orlando Jordan against Chris Jericho, who will defend his United States title. Next, JBL will go against The Undertaker to get back Amy Weber who, supposedly, has been kidnapped—how come I didn't know that? And last but not least, the Fatal Four-Way Elimination. The participants are Ric Flair, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kevin Nash, and Triple H. This match will be conducted in the last period. This match will determine our first ever World Heavyweight Champion!"

"Excellent, son. But I need to add another match for tomorrow."

"What is it, Dad?"

Vince cleared his throat. "School troublemakers Edge and Christian just called. Apparently, they want a match between them and Cena and a partner of his choice."

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Cena…? But I thought…?"

Vince nodded. "Yes, I also thought they were best friends. Edge told me that the new kid has befriended JBL and The Cabinet."

"What the heck…?" Shane started. "That's just plain weird. I thought JBL and Cena were archenemies. Anyway, I'll put that match down." He jotted it down in the match list on his clipboard. "Let's call Cena so he can tell us his partner and so we can get this thing out of the way."

"Also, I've been thinking about an Interpromotional match. How about… A 6-Man Tag Team Match… Hardcore?"

"But who will be in it?" Shane asked.

"Let's see who aren't booked for any matches tomorrow." Vince scrolled down the list of students' names from both factions. "From _SmackDown!_, er… definitely Hardcore Holly. Count Big Show in, and… hmm… oh! Of course, Rob-Van-Dam! What about _RAW_? I see… The Rock and HBK haven't been booked for tomorrow yet. They are our most talented students. We definitely need them for tomorrow. Their partner? Let's see." Vince looked through all the names. Suddenly he grinned evilly. "…What if we make this more interesting, son?"

"What do you mean?" Shane twitched his eyebrows.

"Batista," Vince smiled. "The big man ain't been booked yet."

"Oh—brilliant idea!" Shane put this down on the sheet. _They wouldn't get along, that's for sure_.

A knock was heard on the door. The butler came in, bringing a plate of foie gras, a bowl of caviar, and a packet of Hubba Bubba. Shane nodded while looking at the foie gras and caviar, but he frowned when he saw the Hubba Bubba. Vince took the plate of foie gras and caviar, and then handed the Hubba Bubba to Shane.

Shane glanced at the Hubba Bubba packet on his hand—confused—but popped a gum in his mouth, and left.

**JBL's house**

"I think they hate you now, Cena," JBL said, referring to Team eXtreme and Edge & Christian. He was holding a glass of white wine. Orlando and Basham Brothers nodded in agreement.

"Don't care abut them." Cena drank his red wine. He sighed.

"Yeah, who cares?" Orlando approved. "But I need to concentrate on my match against Chris Jericho for his U.S. title tomorrow!"

"You'll win," Doug Basham said. "If you're not good enough, why would JBL place his title on the line?"

"Yeah." Doug's twin, Danny, chimed in.

"You're right." Orlando stood up. "I wanna do some working out." He walked out to the backyard, where there were a massive collection of fitness equipments. He stood in front of a large boxing bag, and started punching.

"So… ready for your match against 'Taker tomorrow?" Cena asked JBL.

"Anything to get Amy back," JBL responded, gulping down his drink.

"Hey, remember their challenge?" Danny spoke up. "Edge and Christian wanted to wrestle you with a partner of your choice."

"Oh, that." Cena looked thoughtful. "I have an idea."

"Let's hear it." JBL said.

John Cena explained it to JBL and the Basham Brothers.

"Hmmm… not bad. But are you sure it's going to work?" JBL asked.

"It should," Cena replied.

**What's Cena's plan? Who will finally win the World Heavyweight Championship title? Is Rob Conway strong enough to survive in his match against Shane McMahon to face off Randy Orton? Many titles are on the line, don't miss it! Find out in the next chapter:_ Die Hard_.**

**A/N: I know this is a bit short—_too_ short—but it is made in order to create more suspense. Sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Match card for Chapter 20 are listed below in order:**

No. 1 Contender Match for Intercontinental Championship w/Special Guest Referee Randy Orton – Rob Conway vs. Shane McMahon

Cruiserweight Championship – Spike Dudley (c) vs. Rey Mysterio

World Tag Team Championship – Hardy Boyz (c) vs. Eugene & ?

United States Championship – Chris Jericho (c) vs. Orlando Jordan

Interpromotional 6-Man Tag Team Hardcore Match – Hardcore Holly & Big Show & Rob Van Dam vs. The Rock & Shawn Michaels & Batista

Interpromotional Tag Team Match – Edge & Christian vs. John Cena & ?

WWE Championship – John Bradshaw Layfield (c) vs. The Undertaker

World Heavyweight Championship Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match – Ric Flair vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Kevin Nash vs. Triple H

**Poll:**

Who should not be able to kick out of finishing moves?

JBL

Triple H

The Undertaker

Kurt Angle

Batista

**P.S.** Please respond. Thank you.

**Character of the Chapter: **_Character of the Chapter _will provide profiles and a brief history of that character's role in this fanfiction so far. This chapter's _Character of the Chapter_ is Shane McMahon!

**Character of the Chapter**

Shane McMahon

**Height: **188 cm

**Weight: **230 lbs

**From: **New York City, New York

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Leap of Faith

Shooting Star Press

**Signature Move(s): **

Sharpshooter

Bronco Buster

X-Factor

Punch combination

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Here comes the money! "Boy Wonder" Shane McMahon is the son of Vince McMahon and the older brother of Stephanie. Cena first met him in Maths class. Just like any other members of the McMahon family, Shane is very polite and well-mannered. His girlfriend, Marissa Mazzola, is WWE Private High's newsletter editor. This guy, who is nicknamed Shane-O-Mac, is one of students' favourite in-ring performers—known for his extreme high-risk flying moves (_Leap of Faith_, for example). Shane loves his sister, but—just like Vince—he despises Triple H so much, and never approved of the two going out. The 6'2'' McMahon is one of the most influential figures in the school body. His big break comes when he introduces the World Heavyweight Championship title, in order to create more competition. At school, he has his own dorm (like Stephanie) where he comes up with plans and ideas for the future of the school. He currently sets his sights on the prestigious Intercontinental Title, held by Randy Orton.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	20. Die Hard Part One

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 20: Die Hard (Part One)

**At WWE Private High**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is to determine the no. 1 contender to the Intercontinental championship!" Lilian Garcia announced. Randy Orton's _Burn in My Light_ hit the arena. "Introducing the Special Guest Referee. Making his way to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri… He is also the Intercontinental champion… Randy Orton!"

Randy Orton came out in a referee shirt, raising his arms in his 'Legend Killer' pose, smiling arrogantly as usual. He was showered with pyro, the Intercontinental belt wrapped around his waist. He walked on the rampway, making his way to the ring. Girls cheered at him, making him smiling wider. But when he and Stacy Keibler caught each other's eyes, both looked away, feeling hurt.

After Randy arrived on the ring, sounds of piano (possibly organ?) tunes could be heard through the speakers. "Just look at me." Rob Conway came out, wearing sunnies, with people booing at him. He grinned, showing off his abs, while gesturing repeatedly to his waist—referring to the title belt. "From Quebec, weighing in 230 lbs… Rob Conway!"

Next, Shane-O-Mac entered the arena. "Here Comes The Money!" People stood up and clapped loudly. Shane walked out, doing the 'Shane McMahon Shuffle' dance. He grinned, looking confident. Stephanie and Randy Orton looked at him haughtily. "From New York City, New York… weighing in 230 lbs… Shane McMahon!" The young McMahon did a few more shuffle steps (which people cheered at), then walked to the ring proudly; McMahon style. He got on the ring, did a few more shuffles at Conway, who glared at him, and then stood still.

**No. 1 Contender Match for Intercontinental Title w/Special Guest Referee Randy Orton – Rob Conway vs. Shane McMahon**

Randy signed for the bell to ring the match gets underway. Conway pointed to himself, talking trash while standing face-to-face with Shane. Then Conway threw a right hand, which Shane saw coming and blocked. Shane threw a right hand and continued with a series of punches. Shane irish-whipped Conway against the ropes. Conway bounced off the opposite ropes and Shane gave him a back body drop. Shane ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop but Conway moved out of the way. Shane got up to one knee and Conway kicked him straight in the face. Conway covered but Randy's slow count only made it a one. Conway protested. Randy yelled back while pointing at his referee shirt. Conway thought it was useless to fight Randy, as he might make decisions that are against him. Conway got back to Shane, who gave him an uppercut while down on his knees.

Shane gave Conway another uppercut to back him up. Shane got up to his feet and gave Conway a number of punches. Shane irish-whipped Conway to a corner. Shane charged at him but Conway gave him a back elbow. Shane turned around, shaking. Shane turned around and Conway charged at him with a clothesline. Conway covered but yet another slow count from Randy turned him down. Shane poked Conway in the eyes. Shane got up, kicked Conway on the knee and gave him a DDT. Shane covered but once again Randy's slow count comes into play as Conway managed to kick out at one. Shane gave Conway mounting punches. Conway rolled over and gave Shane ten right hands. Conway got up and yelled "Come on!"

Shane slowly got up. Conway got Shane in a front facelock and gave him a vertical suplex. Conway covered for a two-count. Conway locked Shane in the camel clutch. Shane, using his instincts, got his foot at the bottom rope, forcing a rope break. Conway got Shane in another front facelock into a vertical suplex but this time Shane landed on his feet and applied a sleeper hold. Conway gave Shane elbows to the stomach. Conway irish-whipped Shane to a corner but Shane reversed. Shane charged at Conway but Conway gave him a reverse elbow. Conway ran to the ropes as Shane was stunned in the middle of the ring. He bounced off and Shane nailed him with a nice dropkick. Shane covered and the audience thought that was it. But Conway somehow managed to kick out, though Randy's slow count might be a factor. Shane covered again and Conway kicked out again. Shane picked Conway up and Conway broke it up and kicked Shane in the gut. Conway went for the _Ego Trip_ but Shane kicked Conway in the gut to get away with it. Shane gave Conway the _X-Factor_. Shane climbed the turnbuckle and signalled "It's over". Shane came off with the _Leap of Faith _and managed to nail it. Shane hooked the leg. 1… 2… and Randy stopped the count.

Shane asked "What the hell?" and the sweating Randy quickly jumped up to give him the _RKO_. Randy The audience booed. Randy started the count.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7! Conway looked to Shane, who was lying on his back.

8! Conway started crawling.

9!

As Randy went to say "10", Conway got his arm over Shane. 1… 2… and Randy stopped the count. Randy picked Conway up and gave him a standing _RKO_. Randy took his referee shirt off and pointed to himself while saying something. Then he started making the count again. Only this time it was faster—about 2-3 times as fast.

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!

**Result: **Double Knockout

People gasped. Randy smirked. Conway was knocked out cold, and Shane still showing signs of consciousness. Randy raised his arm; the other arm holding a mic he stole from Lilian. "You both have just been _RKO_-ed! Because for as long as I am the Intercontinental Champion, _neither _of you will get a shot!" He dropped the mic and raised his arms in the 'Legend Killer' pose. His theme, _Burn in My Light_, hit the arena. Students booed at him loudly. He stood on the rampway, holding up his Intercontinental title belt. _Evolution_ joined him. Stephanie and Triple H shouted mockingly at Shane, Ric Flair pointed to the IC belt, and Batista smiled nastily at Conway. After _Evolution_'s theme _Line in the Sand_, was played, they made their way to the glass door.

However, before they got to leave, Eric Bischoff's theme _I'm Back_ hit the arena. A few booed, but the other students were interested in decisions the GM would make. Randy groaned. Flair, Triple H, Stephanie and Batista turned around in surprise. They quickly exited the gym, leaving Randy to face Bischoff on his own. "Who in the hell just said that!" Bischoff asked. Randy replied by yelling, "Me!"

"_You_ don't make the decisions around here! And _since_ the match is for the No. 1 contender spot for the Intercontinental Title, seeing the result is a draw…" Bischoff started, but Randy interrupted.

"Neither man should get the shot!" Randy shouted back.

"WRONG! In fact, it's the other way around! You see, at least one man has to win the contendership, so both men will get the shot, and the match will be on right here, RIGHT NOW! Ring the damn bell!" Bischoff bellowed at the top of his lungs. The audience cheered. Randy's eyes widened. He interfered in the match-up so that he wouldn't have to defend his title, but because of that, he had to face both!

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Rob Conway vs. Shane McMahon **– Intercontinental Championship

Randy looked at both of his opponents who were lying on the mat. He didn't know what to do. He was confused. How could the match continue if both of his opponents are down? Randy shook Shane with the sole of his foot. Shane started moving. Then Randy started punching Shane and knocked him senseless. Randy covered and everybody thought it would be over, but Shane kicked out. Randy couldn't believe it. Randy started punching Shane and stomped him away. Conway slowly came from behind with a school boy roll-up. Randy, though caught in surprise, managed to kick out. Randy started punching Conway as well. Randy ran to the ropes and came off with a knee to the throat, Ric Flair style. Randy covered but Conway's foot was on the ropes at a two-count. Randy dragged Conway to the middle of the ring and covered but Shane managed to break it up. Shane gave Randy right hands. He irish-whipped him to a corner but Randy reversed. Randy charged at him but Shane gave him a big boot. Randy fell backwards and Conway caught him in the school boy but Shane managed to break the fall. Randy and Shane both stomped on Conway. Then Randy threw a punch at Shane. Randy gave Shane a left hand and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Shane bounced off and Randy gave him a sleeper hold.

Shane tried to get to the ropes but Randy got him back to the middle of the ring. Shane was passing out. The ref lifted Shane's arm and dropped it. 1. The ref lifted Shane's arm again and let it drop, once again. 2. One more, and the match is over. The ref lifted Shane's arm again and dropped it. Shane managed to lift his arm, saving himself from the match. Shane went to fight out of the sleeper hold and eventually gave Randy a legal low blow. Randy grabbed his groin in pain. Shane climbed the turnbuckle. Conway got him and dropped him groin first. Conway threw few punches. Conway climbed up to the top rope and got Shane in a suplex. Randy came with a _Powerbomb _on Conway just as he slammed Shane in the superplex. Randy pinned Conway straightaway in the position. He placed his foot on the ropes for leverage but unfortunately, the ref saw it. Conway was done after Randy got him with a _Powerbomb_, and he would've won if he did not put his foot on the ropes.

Randy climbed the turnbuckle and yelled to Conway to "Get up!" Conway got to his feet and turned around. Randy jumped off with a flying crossbody but Conway reversed it into a pin and Shane managed to stop the ref's count. Conway got to Shane and stomped him in the corner. Conway kept on punching Shane as he was down. Randy turned him around and gave him the _RKO_.

Randy called out for Shane to get up. Shane got to his feet and Randy jumped for the _RKO_, but Shane pushed Randy down. Shane placed Randy in the _Sharpshooter_. Randy cried in pain and held out his hand to tap, but managed to get to the ropes. Shane was forced to let go. Shane went to grab Randy for the _Sharpshooter _again but Randy kicked off while desperately holding to the ropes. Randy and Shane both got up and Randy started punching him. Randy irish-whipped Shane against the ropes. Shane came off the opposite ropes and Shane threw a punch but Randy dodged it and gave Shane his signature back-to-back backbreaker. Randy called for the _RKO_, waving his arm in the motion that he usually does, when he's about to perform the _RKO_. Shane got up and Randy jumped up for the _RKO_. Shane pushed Randy forward to the ropes. Shane set up the timing so that he can nail Randy with the _X-Factor _as he bounced off, but Randy hung on to the ropes. Shane got up and turned around to receive a devastating _RKO_. Randy covered. 1… 2… 3…! Randy's retained his title!

**Result: **Randy Orton def. Shane McMahon, Rob Conway via pinfall to retain the Intercontinental Championship

Randy lied down in the middle of the ring, clearly exhausted. Conway crawled slowly out of the ring, and Shane seemed like he'd passed out. The ref quickly handed Randy _his_ Intercontinental Title belt. Randy hugged the belt, grinning. He stood up and wrapped the belt around his waist. With audience booing, he raised up his arms in the 'Legend Killer' pose. Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista and Stephanie were outside the gym, but if they'd been watching this match, they'd have been clapping!

Randy gave a triumphant look at Bischoff, who was grumbling incoherently. He exited the arena before throwing one last glance at Stacy.

A few minutes later, Howard Finkel stood in the middle of the ring, with Lilian walked down the steps and joined the commentators, Tazz and Michael Cole. "The following is scheduled for one fall, and it is the Cruiserweight Championship!"

Suddenly a sound identical to a shooting bomb similar to the Dudley's theme hit the arena. It was Spike Dudley! He came out, looking tough, while people booed. "Making his way to the ring from Dudleyville accompanied by D-Von and Bubba Ray; weighing in 150 lbs… He is the Cruiserweight Champion… Spike Dudley!" He got onto the ring and scoffed at Finkel, pointing proudly to his title belt.

Out came everybody's best friend, Rey Mysterio. When his theme _619 _blared through the speakers, people cheered. Rey jumped out from a chamber under, following sparks of light. People cheered even more. Though aware of his size, but Rey had been determined to give it all to win the title. "And the challenger, making his way to the ring… From San Diego, California; weighing in 175 lbs… Rey Mysterio!" Rey stepped up to the ring, making taunts.

**Spike Dudley (c) vs. Rey Mysterio **- Cruiserweight Championship

Spike and Rey locked up in the middle of the ring. Spike got the side headlock on Rey. Rey rammed Spike to the ropes and Spike bounced off. Spike came off the opposite ropes with a shoulder tackle. Spike ran to the ropes and hopped over Rey. He came off the opposite ropes and Rey connected with an arm drag takedown. Rey applied an arm bar. Spike cried out in pain but then rolled and reversed the hold. Rey got up with Spike applying a hammer lock. Rey gave Spike back elbows to the face to escape the hold. Rey took Spike down with a snapmare, then ran to the ropes and came off with a dropkick to the face. Rey covered but Spike kicked out at a two-count.

Rey picked Spike up and irish-whipped him to a corner. Rey charged at him with a dropkick. Spike fell down and was left slumped in the corner. Rey moved back to the opposite corner. Rey ran and connected with the _Bronco Buster_. Spike was shaking. Rey raised one finger up, and the audience cheered. Rey climbed the turnbuckle, going for the _Moonsault _but Spike hit Rey on the spine. Spike climbed the turnbuckle and went for a super back suplex but Rey knocked Spike down with his elbow. Rey connected with _Moonsault _and covered Spike. 1… 2… and D-Von placed Spike's foot on the ropes. The audience booed, and Rey couldn't believe that he didn't get the three-count.

Rey picked Spike up and irish-whipped him to a corner. Rey charged at him, but Spike gave Rey a big boot, Rey saw it coming and stopped before the boot nailed him. Rey gave Spike two right hands climbed the turnbuckle. Rey gave Spike ten straight punches to the skull. Rey raised one finger up and connected with a monkey flip. Rey covered but Bubba came up to the apron, distracting the ref. D-Von came from behind and gave Rey the scoop reverse DDT. D-Von placed Spike on top of Rey. The ref turned around and made the count. 1… 2… and Rey got his shoulder up! Bubba and D-Von couldn't believe it! They went nuts at ringside and complained to the ref.

The ref insisted that it was a two-count, and _just _before his hand touched the mat for the third time, Rey got his shoulder up. Spike got up, followed by Rey thereafter, Spike grabbed Rey's head and nailed him on the face with four punches. Spike irish-whipped Rey to the ropes and Spike lifted him up by the chest but Rey connected with a dropkick. Rey irish-whipped Spike to a corner, Spike reversed. Rey jumped to the second rope and gave Spike a beautiful flying headscissors takedown. Rey ran to the ropes but D-Von caught his foot, sending Rey face first to the mat. The ref didn't see it, unfortunately. Spike covered and D-Von held his hand for leverage but Rey managed to kick out! Spike was frustrated.

Spike irish-whipped Rey to a corner hard, leaving Rey slumped. Spike ran to Rey and connected with his signature double-foot stomp. Spike raised both his arms. The audience booed. Spike irish-whipped Rey to the opposite corner. Rey came off and Spike kicked him in the gut. Spike got Rey and ran up the ropes. Before Spike can go down for the _Dudley Dog_, Rey pushed him to the second rope. The crowd cheered. Rey ran to the ropes and bounced off. He ran up to Spike and went for the _619 _and connected it. Spike went flying to the middle of the ring. Rey went to jump over the top rope for the springboard Legdrop, but Bubba caught his foot. Rey fought out of it. D-Von came to help but Rey kicked him between the eyes. Rey jumped off the apron for a seated senton to Bubba. Rey got up to the apron again and saw Spike on his feet, though groggy. Rey jumped off the top rope with a springboard seated senton, but Spike moved forward, getting out of the way. Spike gave Rey a school boy for the three-count.

**Result: **Spike Dudley def. Rey Mysterio via pinfall to retain the Cruiserweight Championship

Spike quickly got out of the ring with Bubba running to get the Cruiserweight Championship. D-Von tapped Spike on the back and Bubba handed Spike his title and raised his brother's arm. Rey stood in the middle of the ring. He grinned at RVD, who was clapping. He raised his arm, and students cheered. Rey exited the stage.

Vince got in the middle of the ring. He took the mic from Finkel. "Girls and boys!" The recess bell rang. "After recess, there'll be the World Tag Team title match and the United States Championship match, followed by an Interpromotional 6-Man Tag Team Hardcore Match! Now, enjoy the recess!" Students ran enthusiastically out of the gym.

Vince walked down to Shane, who was lying in the middle of the ring. He punched his son on the shoulder, hard. Shane blinked, sitting straight up. "Ouch."

"Bad luck, eh? Even with Eric making Randy wrestle you and Conway, you still couldn't win," Vince grinned. Shane frowned, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Try again next time." The two exited the ring.

"Hey Dad, what about Eugene's partner?" Shane asked.

"Oh, he can just come to my office and tell me. If he hasn't come in my office by the end of recess, we'll just make it Handicap."

---------------------------

**In the _SmackDown! _locker room**

"Orlando, you're so gonna win," Cena smiled at Orlando. JBL and Basham Brothers nodded.

"Yeah, I know," Orlando grinned in reply. He practiced a few quick punches on the wall. Their conversation was interrupted when Team eXtreme with Edge and Christian walked in.

"Hey," Edge greeted coldly. Cena, JBL and The Cabinet exchanged glances.

"What are you doing here in the _SmackDown! _locker room? I thought you said _SmackDown! _people are _freaks_ (A/N: See Chapter 2)?" Cena asked.

"Yeah, and you've turned into one since you started hanging out with them," Lita shot back, narrowing her eyes at Cena.

"But that's not the problem," Christian cut in before Cena could come up with a comeback. "Have you found a partner? You know, for the match?"

"You can bet I have," Cena smiled knowingly at JBL and The Cabinet.

"Well, you better tell Vince or you'll have to go against us on your own," Christian smirked. Edge nodded.

"We're off," Matt said, leading his brother, Lita, and E&C out of the room.

"Let's go tell Vince your choice of partner," JBL suggested. The five made their way to Vince's office.

---------------------------

**In WWE Private Hospital**

"Regal, what should I do?" Eugene asked. William Regal was lying on the hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around his head, covering his forehead.

"You don't need any help, Eugene. Trust me," Regal said, after Eugene told him everything about the upcoming Tag Team title match.

"Really, Regal? You really mean it?" Eugene asked again.

"Yeah. All you've gotta do is believe in yourself," Regal replied in his thick British accent. "You _can_ take out those two Hardys by yourself! You don't need me!"

"So, you mean… I do-do-don't need a part-partner?" Eugene stammered.

"Exactly." Regal nodded, grabbing a cup of tea on the able next to his bed. "Oh, and I'll be watching, too. I asked the doctor for permission and he said I can watch your match. Good luck out there, and win it for me too."

"Wow, thanks, Regal!" Eugene ran outside, jumping up and down with each step.

"No problem," Regal muttered, making a face.

**In _RAW _GM office**

"Benoit, I need your help," Bischoff said.

"About what?" Benoit asked, staring suspiciously at him.

"For the Interpromotional Hardcore match coming up. I want you to interfere."

"What do I get in return, then?" Benoit asked. _What a weird favour_.

"Er… I'll give you a chance for a title shot."

Benoit stared at the GM, slightly surprised. _Hmm._

"What do you say, kiddo?" Eric grinned. Benoit frowned at the nickname he was called with.

_Kiddo?_ "Yeah, alright."

Back in the gym (after the recess was over), Lilian Garcia was standing on the ring. She held a mic and was ready to do her announcing. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship!"

The Hardy Boyz' theme was played. "Making their way to the ring accompanied by Lita from North Carolina, they are the World Tag Team Champions… Jeff and Matt, the Hardy Boyz!" The champions came out with gold on their waist, accompanied by Lita. They ran to the ring and climbed the turnbuckles. Matt did his V-1 taunt, and the audience cheered.

Then Eugene's childish tune, the _Child's Play_, hit the arena. Eugene came out alone while looking at the crowd, biting his fingers nervously. "And the challenger… from Louisville, Kentucky. Eugene!"

**Hardy Boyz (c) vs. Eugene – **World Tag Team Championship

Jeff started things off. Jeff got the side headlock on Eugene. Eugene gave Jeff the back suplex. Jeff quickly got up and Eugene threw a punch at him. Eugene gave Jeff two more right hands and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Jeff bounced off the opposite ropes, ducked a punch, and ran to the opposite ropes. Jeff came off but Eugene caught him with a clothesline. Eugene did his taunt and performed the Junkyard Dog stunt, riding on Jeff. Jeff went to his corner. Jeff, Matt and Lita had this look on their face. Jeff got to his feet. Eugene gave him a headbutt. Jeff backed away and Eugene punched him. Jeff blocked a right hand and started punching Eugene. Jeff irish-whipped Eugene to his corner and tagged Matt. Matt stomped Eugene in the corner. Matt picked Eugene up and irish-whipped him to the corner. Matt charged at him. Eugene gave him a back elbow to counter him. Eugene jumped up to the second rope and came off with a devastating double ax handle right on the temple. Eugene covered but Matt managed to get his shoulder up just before the three-count.

Watching at ringside, Regal seemed disappointed that Eugene has done well. Eugene started working on Matt's legs. Eugene hit elbow drops on Matt's leg and grapevined the leg. Matt reached the ropes and tagged Jeff. Jeff broke the hold and gave Eugene a snap suplex. Jeff covered but Eugene kicked out at two. Jeff picked Eugene up and threw a right hand. He followed it up with a headbutt. Jeff hit a chest chop, cornering Eugene. Jeff hit multiple chest chops. Jeff irish-whipped Eugene to the opposite corner, but Eugene reversed. Jeff came off and countered Eugene's back body drop with a kick to the face. Jeff kicked Eugene in the gut and gave him a DDT and covered for a two-count. Jeff went to apply the _Spine Line_ but somehow couldn't connect it. Eugene kicked off and hung onto the ropes. Jeff tagged Matt. Matt gave Eugene a scoop slam. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and Matt followed. Eugene slowly got up and Jeff came off the top turnbuckle with a missile dropkick. Matt jumped off to connect with the nasty _Downfall _diving Legdrop thereafter. Matt covered but Eugene managed to get his shoulder up at an extremely nearfall.

Matt told Jeff something. Matt and Jeff pinned Eugene against a corner. Matt went down on four and Jeff went up to the opposite corner. Jeff charged at Eugene, hopped on Matt and jumped with a calf kick for the _Poetry in Motion_. Eugene moved out of the way though, and as a result Jeff went groin first to the turnbuckle. Jeff fell to the concrete floor. Matt kicked Eugene in the gut and got him in the _Twist of Fate_. Eugene got Matt's head and countered the _Twist of Fate _with a neckbreaker. Eugene called for the _Rock Bottom_. Matt started to get up. Matt finally got to his feet and Eugene caught his chest. Matt gave Eugene elbows to the back of the head. Matt ran to the ropes behind Eugene and came off with a _Bulldog_. Matt covered but Eugene kicked out. Matt called for the _Twist of Fate_. Suddenly Regal came and nailed Matt with the brass knuckles. At this point, the ref was checking on Jeff, who was outside and was badly hurt. Regal placed Eugene on top of Matt and returned to his seat. He might not like Eugene, but perhaps he wants some gold. Because when it comes for Eugene to seek a partner, he will be the first person in line. The ref turned around and saw Eugene on top of Matt. 1… 2… 3…!

**Result: **Eugene def. Hardy Boyz via pinfall to capture the World Tag Team Championship

The ref grabbed both Tag belts and handed Eugene both of them. Eugene grabbed them and the ref raised one Eugene's arm. Regal came out from his seat and clapped, smiling. Regal scuffed Eugene's hair and Eugene hugged him.

Team eXtreme's eyes widened, their jaws dropped. Edge and Christian were by the sideline, and they didn't look relieved. One week was all the time the Hardy Brothers had to hold the title, and now they lost it to a cheating way of their challenger(s). The five exited the stage quietly, still shocked. The audience looked surprised.

As they made their way to the_ RAW_ locker room, they caught up with JBL and The Cabinet, who were walking to the vending machine. JBL sneered, clearly pleased with the result of the match. Matt glared.

"Didn't look like you guys had a… good time, huh?" he mocked.

Cena raised his eyebrows. "You guys lost against Eugene. That's _bad_."

Jeff opened his mouth, but Lita beat him into it. "He had Regal backing him up. He wasn't supposed to come. They cheated."

Orlando and Basham Brothers sniggered. "But I thought you guys _were_ better than them?" Orlando asked, smirking at Hardy Boyz.

"Look, why don't you just back off?" Christian started.

"Yeah, you wanna go?" Orlando shot back. The two stood eye-to-eye.

But Edge tried to pull them apart. "Guys, why don't… uhh… we take a break, alright? I'm starving," he said, pulling Christian away. Lita dragged Jeff and Matt, following E&C to the locker room.

The Cabinet looked at each other, shrugging. Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus walked passing them, making their way out to the stage for the United States title match. "Move," Jericho said to Basham Brothers. Then he gave Orlando a threatening look. Orlando stared at him calmly, not wanting to start any fights until they got on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall… and it is for the United States Championship!" Lilian announced. Suddenly the arena turned dark, and as the crowd gasped, _Break Down The Walls_ theme was played on. Trish frowned, as this could only mean one thing. The screen displayed a neon walking figure, and as the light slowly came on, Jericho was seen standing, stretching out his arms. He turned around, and had a wide grin plastered on his face. Trish linked her arm to Jericho's, smiling. "Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Trish Stratus: From New York City, New York… weighing in 230 lbs… He's the United States Champion… Chris Jericho!"

Jericho ran to the apron, taking Trish with him. He did his usual thing with the ropes, then shouted "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Students cheered. He got in the ring and shook he ropes ala The Ultimate Warrior.

"Nothing but the money, uh…" Orlando Jordan's theme hit the arena. People booed. Nevertheless, he walked out confidently, raising his arms in the 'Longhorn' pose. "Introducing the challenger: From Miami, Florida… weighing in 257 lbs… Accompanied by The Cabinet… Orlando Jordan!"

Orlando entered the ring with the Basham Brothers. Jericho and Trish pointed them out to the ref, and the ref nodded. The ref has chosen to ban them from ringside. Orlando and the Bashams went nuts. After a huge argument, security guards came in and escorted them. Orlando's all by himself!

**Chris Jericho (c) vs. Orlando Jordan **- United States Championship

Orlando came up to Jericho and stood face-to-face. Orlando talked trash, and then spat. The audience gasped. He threw a punch, but Jericho blocked it and took down Orlando with a single punch. Jericho mounted Orlando and gave him right and left hands. The ref tried to back him away but Jericho pushed the ref away. Jericho ran to the ropes and came off with a _Lionsault _to quickly finish things off. But unfortunately, the ref wasn't looking and was struggling to get up. The ref finally saw it and started to make the count. Orlando kicked out at a nearfall. Orlando was probably done there, but the ref accidentally gave Orlando some time to recover. Partly, it was Jericho's fault and he knew it. But Jericho still complained.

Jericho picked Orlando up and gave him a shot to the head. Jericho cornered Orlando and gave him a series of right hands. Jericho hit chest chops. Ten of them. Ten of those hard, chest-ripping chops. Orlando was down on his knees, clutching his chest in pain. Jericho picked him up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Orlando reversed. Orlando charged at Jericho but Jericho gave him a back elbow. Orlando turned around, stunned. Jericho jumped up to the second turnbuckle. Orlando turned around and Jericho came off with a missile dropkick. Trish cheered at ringside. Jericho covered Orlando but Orlando somehow got his foot on the bottom rope. Jericho pulled Orlando to the middle of the ring but Orlando managed to get his shoulder up. Jericho pounded on Orlando.

Jericho picked Orlando up and gave him a right hand, which knocked him down. Jericho covered but Orlando kicked out at two and a half. Jericho grabbed Orlando's leg and to everybody's surprise, locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Orlando cried in pain. Orlando went to search for the ropes, but Jericho moved back and went grab the ropes for leverage. Orlando went to tap out, and Jericho grabbed the ropes. The ref saw Jericho grabbing the ropes just as soon as Orlando was about to tap. The ref counted it as a no-submission and Jericho was forced to let go off the hold. He would've won it right there, but unfortunately Jericho just had to cheat.

Jericho was all pissed and Trish told him to calm and focus. Jericho kicked Orlando right on the chin. Jericho placed one foot on his chest and yelled "Come on, baby!" Such a cocky pin. Orlando kicked out at two. Jericho grabbed Orlando's leg and applied a half-leg crab. Orlando was too close to the ropes, however. Jericho picked Orlando up and irish-whipped him against the ropes and Orlando came off to receive a _Flashback_. Jericho covered and Orlando kicked out at two. Jericho picked Orlando up and knocked him down. Jericho went for the _Walls of Jericho_ and got it on. Orlando managed to get to the ropes, but Jericho pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Orlando managed to kick off. Jericho came up to Orlando and Orlando connected with a small package. Jericho reversed it for what would've been a three-count, but Trish had distracted the ref. Trish thought that Orlando's small package might've been a three-count, and now Jericho would've had a three there. Trish couldn't see what's happening in the ring, as the ref blocked her view. Jericho released the small package and went up to the ref and Trish but Orlando came from behind with a low blow. Orlando turned Jericho around and gave him a reverse STO. 1… 2… 3…! Orlando's a United States Champion!

**Result: **Orlando Jordan def. Chris Jericho via pinfall to capture the United States Championship

Orlando stood up quickly, joined by JBL and The Cabinet. He proudly held up his United States title, given by the referee. The audience was still surprised about the result. After minutes of posing, The Cabinet left the ring. The United States Championship was now exclusive to _SmackDown!_

Trish herself couldn't believe what she just did. Jericho was shocked. He was looking at Trish, his mouth and eyes wide open. Trish was shocked herself. "Look, I… I…" she tried to explain. "I… I'm sorry." The crowd was silent. Jericho remained quiet. "Chris, I'm sorry—_really _sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." She was in verge of tears.

Jericho stared at her. He turned around and left the ring slowly without saying a word, followed by Trish, who seemed very regretful. After they walked backstage, whispers and murmurs swept the crowd. Torrie and Kidman grinned at each other in satisfaction. _No more Jericho & Stratus_. Next to them, London and the other girls gasped, still not believing what just happened. Stacy, who was sitting next to Christy, stared at the broken couple in disbelief, shaking her head.

In the hallway, Trish was trying to soften Jericho up. "Hey, baby… You know I'm really sorry about what happened out there…" She handed him a can of Mountain Dew. Jericho ignored her and kept on walking. Finally, after two minutes, he spoke up.

"I… lost to Orlando. He took away my United States belt. And I told that assclown Todd in the interview I was gonna win." He drank his Mountain Dew quietly. Trish sobbed. "I need to be alone. I wanna go home." He opened the school's front gate.

"But what about the rest of the matches? Aren't you staying to watch?" Trish asked softly. Jericho stared at her.

"Fuck this. I'm going home."

"Do you want me to, uh… to come over later tonight? Or are you okay by yourself?"

Jericho stared at Trish. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm outta here." He left.

Trish wiped her tears. "Call me," she said quietly. She sat down, crying.

Howard Finkel cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen… it is time for the Interpromotional 6-Man Tag Team Hardcore Match!" Students cheered and clapped. "Introducing first, representing _SmackDown!_: Hardcore Holly, Big Show, and Rob-Van-Dam!" Big Show's theme was played. The giant Big Show raised his arm; Holly grinned at the crowd; and RVD pointed to himself with each syllable of his name. _SD!_ Students cheered. The three walked to the ring.

Suddenly _Sexy Boy _filled the arena. _RAW_ students hooted and whistled; Austin and Nash the loudest. "Making their way to the ring, representing _RAW_: The Rock, Shawn Michaels and… Batista!" This was much unexpected by most students. They knew that any member of _Evolution_ never got along with any member of The Clique—the two groups are ultimate rivals. The Rock climbed the turnbuckle and looked to the crowd, looking confident as usual; HBK bent down on his 'Showstoppa' pose; and Batista flexed his muscles, shaking the ropes.

**Big Show, Hardcore Holly & Rob Van Dam (_SmackDown!_) vs. The Rock, Shawn Michaels & Batista (_RAW_) **– Interpromotional 6-Man Tag Team Hardcore Match

So, how's this going to work is that the tag system is disabled and any men can pin anyone at anytime. Big Show rammed Batista to a corner and gave him forehand chest chops. Shawn Michaels was brawling with RVD. Hardcore Holly also rammed The Rock to a corner and gave him backhand chest chops. RVD irish-whipped HBK to the ropes, HBK bounced off and RVD gave him a spinning kick. Holly and Show irish-whipped both The Rock and Batista to the same direction. Batista knocked The Rock down with a clothesline because he doesn't want to be the one that gets knocked down. Batista turned around and Show caught his throat. Show tossed Batista over the ropes. RVD jumped over the ropes and landed on the apron, then jumped off the apron with a moonsault to Batista. Hardcore Holly had HBK with a back suplex and went outside to grab a weapon. Show found a kitchen sink and raised it up high in the air while roaring. Meanwhile, Holly found a lead pipe. Holly got back to the ring and used it on HBK, right between the eyes. RVD just leaped off the top rope with a kick to the chin of The Rock. Show taunted Batista to get up, and as Batista got to one knee, Show hit him in the spine. Show irish-whipped Batista to the steel post. In the ring, Holly covered HBK but HBK managed to get a shoulder up. Holly told RVD to get in the ring. Holly lifted RVD in a back suplex and tossed RVD backwards to HBK. RVD did a backward flip and landed with a splash. RVD covered but HBK kicked out.

Big Show smashed Batista to the announcer's table. Holly picked The Rock up but The Rock broke it up and gave Holly a series of punches to stun him. RVD walked up to The Rock, only to get two punches straight to the face which left him stunned. The Rock hit both Holly and RVD one at a time. The Rock eventually knocked both of them down and the crowd grew nuts. Show held a trash can up high and smashed it right to Batista's skull, causing him to bleed. Show caught Batista's throat for the _Showstopper _chokeslam. The Rock saw it and broke it up. The Rock told Batista to help him do something. The two picked the Big Show up and irish-whipped him hard to the steel steps. The Rock got back to the ring and Batista could not believe what just happened. The Rock folded a steel chair and blasted it at RVD's skull, busting him open. Holly got up and The Rock nailed him with the chair also. The Rock tossed the chair away and covered RVD. RVD managed to kick out.

The Rock irish-whipped RVD to a corner. RVD came off and The Rock set him up for the back body drop but RVD countered with a kick to the face. The Rock turned around, holding his mouth, and then turned around again. RVD kicked him to the gut and to the knee and went to hit a spinning kick. The Rock caught RVD's leg, RVD went for an enzuiguri, The Rock dodged it and RVD lifted up his leg and kicked The Rock on the chest. RVD covered but HBK broke it up. HBK irish-whipped RVD to a corner. RVD came off and HBK connected with an inverted atomic drop, and followed it up with a clothesline. RVD got up and HBK hit another clothesline. HBK went for the scoop slam but RVD landed on his feet and gave HBK a back suplex. RVD climbed the turnbuckle for a split-legged _Moonsault_. Batista grabbed RVD and pulled him down; RVD landed on his feet. Batista sent RVD to the steel post shoulder first twice, and then gave RVD a big _Spinebuster_. Big Show turned Batista around, caught his throat and gave him a big _Showstopper _chokeslam. Show covered. The Rock went to break it up but Holly caught him with a full nelson hold. Just as the ref's hand went to slam the mat for the third time, Chris Benoit came out of nowhere with a steel chair and whacked it across the Big Show's spine, hurting the big man as well as breaking the pin. Holly charged at Benoit with a clothesline but Benoit countered it with the _Crippler Crossface_. There were loud boos from the crowd of _SD! _students.

HBK climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a diving elbow drop. HBK did his usual thing with the crowd, then got up to one corner and started stomping. RVD got up and HBK quickly knocked him down with a _Sweet Chin Music_. Benoit climbed up to the turnbuckle and suicide dived with a flying headbutt. The Rock got up to RVD and kicked his right arm to his right side. The Rock took his right elbow pad off and went for the _People's Elbow _and successfully hit it. The Rock covered but Holly grabbed the ref's arm, preventing it from slamming the mat. Benoit and HBK stomped Holly and got him outside. Benoit and HBK started teaming up on Holly at ringside.

The Rock covered RVD once again but Big Show broke it up and went to connect a scoop slam but got The Rock's feet on the mat and held his head under his armpit. Big Show drove his elbows down, successfully connecting the _Final Cut_. Show pinned The Rock in the position but The Rock kicked out. Show raised his arm and roared, signalling for the _Showstopper _chokeslam. The Rock got up and Show caught his throat. Show lifted The Rock up but Batista broke it up before Show can slam The Rock down. Batista hit a _Spinebuster_ and madly shook the ropes. Batista had a thumbs-up, then a thumbs-down. Batista set the Big Show for the _Batista Bomb_, but can Show lift the Big Show up? The Rock came to assist Batista and Batista managed to successfully nail the _Batista Bomb_. The Rock went up to the Big Show's body and went for the _People's Elbow _once again. The Rock successfully hit the _People's Elbow_. The Rock covered but then Triple H came with his sledgehammer to break it up.

Batista questioned Triple H what he is doing, and Triple H replied, "What the hell were you thinking? Who do you think you are?" Batista replied by saying he just wants his team to win.

Triple H shot back by saying, "Screw _RAW_! None, and I mean it, _no Evolution _members shall team up and get along with any of The Clique, you hear me? Now take out the trash!"

Benoit came to take Triple H out but Triple H nailed him in the face with a sledgehammer. Triple H then nailed The Rock in the spine once again before leaving the ring. Batista got out of the ring and started hitting HBK. Batista knocked HBK down and HBK said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Batista replied it with a fist. Batista grabbed a steel chair and nailed HBK with it. Holly twitched his eyebrows in confusion. Batista nailed him with the chair as well. Batista walked out of the ring, but not before giving The Rock a devastating _Batista Bomb_. Show draped an arm over The Rock and got the three-count.

**Result: **_SmackDown! _def. _RAW_ via pinfall

Big Show's theme was played again. _SD!_ Students cheered and hooted. Show, Holly, and RVD raised their hands in pride. Rey, Booker T, and Sharmell cheered and whistled. On the front seats, Shane didn't look too happy. Vince looked at his son.

"What's with the long face, son?" he grinned. Shane frowned, disappointed by _RAW_'s loss against a rival faction. He stood up, leaving the arena.

**With three more matches to go, Friday sure is the most interesting day of the week! Will Trish and Jericho be able to hold their relationship together before it falls apart? Who's Cena's mystery partner—what will happen in the tag team match? Are the Brothers of Destruction ever going to hand Amy over to JBL? And don't forget the main event: Who will be the new and the first World Heavyweight Champion? Find out in the next chapter:_ Die Hard (Part Two)_.**

**Poll result:**

Who should not be able to kick out of finishing moves?

JBL: 3

Triple H: 1

The Undertaker: 0

Kurt Angle: 0

Batista: 0

**Verdict: **JBL will only kick out of finishing moves on rare occasions

**Poll:**

Who do you want as the Tag Team Champions?

Hardy Boyz

Dudley Boyz

William Regal & Eugene

Edge & Christian

Basham Brothers

Ric Flair & Batista

Billy Kidman & Paul London

Billy & Chuck

Brothers of Destruction

Los Guerreros

**P.S.** Please respond. Thank you.

**A/N: **Hello again! Back from hiatus (actually, it was computer virus -.- Very nasty). Huge sorry for the long wait! The virus really bugged the system, and it took more than a week to recover. But now I'll try to update the chapters as soon as I can. Thank you for your consideration. Happy reading!

**News flash: **Say goodbye to Christian and let's wish him the best of luck in the future. Christy Hemme has also left for personal reasons (Let's hope Ashley Massaro can stay in WWE longer than the 2004 RAW Diva Search winner). As for Eric Bischoff, well… I heard WWE's planning to make him a manager for the newly-reformed Three Minute Warning. But now, let's congratulate Edge for winning the WWE Champion, and our new World Heavyweight Champion… Kurt Angle (Good thing he's back on _SmackDown!_... he should never have moved to _RAW_)! These last ten months have been filled with little surprises, as our two champions were babyfaces (John Cena & Batista). The matches have always ended with clean finishes, which to me were boring. We really need some heel champions for surprises, and Angle is the right choice!

**Eddie Guerrero Tribute (1967-2005): **Still clear in our minds that Eddie Guerrero died three months ago. Eddie was and still is one of the greatest entertainers in my mind. When I heard the news that he died, I was like, "Why? Why does it have to be Eddie?" Though he is gone from this world, he won't be gone from this fic. I haven't thought of a storyline for him, but I'm planning to stick him up for big feuds and strong championship storylines. Right now I'm considering forums. If you have any ideas, please put it in your review or e-mail me.

**Character of the Chapter**

John Bradshaw Layfield

**Height: **198 cm

**Weight: **297 lbs

**From: **New York City, New York

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Clothesline From Hell

Powerbomb

Top-rope Fallaway slam

**Signature Move(s): **

Fallaway slam

DDT

Swinging neckbreaker

Big boot

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **The leader of The Cabinet, JBL is a reigning WWE Champion who has changed his ways. He's a talented investor and has bright future. He's survived a number of obstacles in his life, but will survive the challenges he'll face during his reign as the WWE Champion? A big-time bully in Small Business Management Class, Cena's first impression of JBL is as an arrogant senior who only thinks about money. But now that Cena believes that JBL's changed, the two join forces in hunt for championship gold.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	21. Die Hard Part Two

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 21: Die Hard (Part Two)

"Hey, did you see that, man?" HBK asked The Rock furiously, pointing to Batista who was joining _Evolution_ outside the ring.

The Rock, who was lying in the middle of the ring, exhausted, closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I did. I knew from the beginning that the match would never work." He glared at the muscular man, who was talking to Triple H.

"Yeah," HBK nodded. "Tell me about it." The two got up slowly and left the arena, joined by Austin and Nash.

Triple H was pretty mad at Batista. "Dave, you know how I feel about them; about The Clique. Must I warn you that I never want to see any of us hanging out with them? They're _losers_!" he yelled. "_Losers_, you hear me?"

Batista was silent, not daring to answer. Randy, Flair and Stephanie looked at him. _The Game_ scoffed. "Let's get outta here."

Holly, Big Show and RVD were very happy outside the arena. Who can blame them-they've defeated _RAW_ to bring victory for _SmackDown!_. Students in blue shirts hugged and high-fived with them. Teddy Long shook hands with the three winners.

"Good game, playas'!" the GM grinned, satisfied. Then he gave a triumphant smile at the pissed-looking Eric Bischoff across the gym. The gray-haired GM snorted, and stomped off.

"LUNCHTIME!" Vince yelled to the mic. Students jumped out of their seats, and happily made their way to the canteen.

Meanwhile, Team eXtreme and E&C were not very pleased. The next match would be against Cena and mystery partner. The former friend of theirs had taken the worst decision they could ever imagine: joining JBL and The Cabinet. So, Edge and Christian challenged Cena to a match, where Cena had the privilege to choose his partner.

Matt sighed. He bit into his sushi. "This sucks," he muttered.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked at his sushi. "The fish is very low quality," he said, but taking a bite anyway. The others stared at him.

"Not the food, you idiot!" Lita yelled, frustrated. "Matt was talking about the upcoming match…" She glanced at Edge and Christian, who haven't touched their food. They looked anxious.

"I wonder if Cena has tricks up his sleeves," Edge said.

"Most likely," Christian replied.

"Hmmm… Suspicious," Matt commented, munching on another roll of sushi.

"I have a bad feeling about this match," Lita said. Jeff didn't say anything, he was too busy eating.

"You think this match will turn out worse than we expect?" Christian asked the other four. They looked at each other.

Kidman, Torrie and London walked past them. They sneered. Hardy Boyz and Christian stood up, feeling challenged. Lita and Edge restrained them.

"Enough, guys!" Edge said, grabbing hold of Christian's arm. "We have to think about the match!"

Christian looked at his brother. "But they're making my blood boil! They don't know how difficult the problem us five are facing!"

Lita was handling Hardy Boyz, who were looking very mad at the three popular students. "Edge is right! We have no time to take care of them!"

Matt sighed, nodding to Jeff. "Lita's right. Let's just ignore them," he said.

"Alright," Jeff answered, glaring at the three. "Humph."

Kidman, Torrie and London laughed, and kept on walking. Lita glanced at them. "Don't worry, I can't stand them too." Before they could continue talking about the match, a strangely unfamiliar voice called out to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" The five turned around.

Cena, JBL and The Cabinet were making their way to the group, grinning. Christian stood up.

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing here'?" he shot back.

JBL chuckled, shaking his head. "Hehehe… Unfortunately, you have to sit somewhere else today."

Edge's eyes widened; so did Team eXtreme's. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Cena straightened his jacket. "Well, JBL had a change of mood. He wanted to sit somewhere new today. So… we choose this spot."

"But you can't do that!" Jeff shouted angrily. "We've always sat here, and we'll always be! Besides, you guys always sit in the Seniors Quad every lunch!"

Orlando Jordan laughed, followed by Basham Brothers. Matt and Lita glared at them. "JBL wants to sit here, which means you guys have to evacuate. Translation: _leave_," Orlando smiled.

"This means…" Doug Basham started.

"…you must go now..." His twin Danny continued.

"…before we _make_ you move," they chimed, cracking knuckles.

"Ooh, I'm shaking," Jeff rolled his eyes. JBL walked up to him. Jeff was startled.

"I am a senior. You are a junior. So when _I _give the word, it's bye-bye for you," JBL grinned evilly. Orlando, Cena and Basham Brothers grabbed hold of the five friends, dragging them away. "Bye-bye!"

The banished group grumbled and cursed as they moved on to find another place to sit. They sighed when they realised the Junior Quad was so crowded.

"Don't tell me we have to go sit in the oval," Matt scratched his head.

"The grasses have prickles," Lita complained. "I'm _so_ not gonna sit there."

Christian stomped his foot. "I can't believe it! That was our usual lunch spot and they just stole it from us!" Edge calmed him down.

"This sucks," Jeff muttered. The five had no choice but to go to the oval. The four boys had to pull Lita, who was screaming and yelling, all the way there. But before they arrived, someone from the Senior Quad called out to them.

"Hey, you!"

The five exchanged looks. Jeff pointed to themselves. "U-Us?"

The Rock grinned. "Yeah. Who else?" He was sitting with The Clique on their large bench, eating. HBK smiled, chewing his gum, watching Nash and Austin having an arm-wrestling contest. Even though he seemed to be the referee, he was annoying the two so much.

"Yeah, yeah! Go, Nash!" he encouraged Nash, whose muscles were now visible on his arms.

"Grrr…" Nash growled, trying to push down Austin's hand.

"Oh, c'mon Austin! Don't be a chicken!"

"Humph!" Austin scowled, trying hard not to lose.

"You guys _suck_! Just give up already, both of you!" HBK yelled.

Austin and Nash dropped their hands, silent. HBK tilted his head, frowning. "Huh?" They each grabbed Michaels' ear, and shouted, "SHUT UP!" Michaels grimaced, and fell to the floor, unconscious. The two continued their competition. The Rock shook his head. Team eXtreme and E&C looked confused.

"Why just stand there? Sit!" The Rock motioned for them to sit down. The five did as they were told. "They're having their daily arm-wrestling shot. HBK is always the referee, and I'll just sit back and watch and drink!" The five nodded. "Each contest always ends with the same incident. A draw, and Michaels unconscious."

"So… why did you call us to sit here?" Lita asked.

The Rock raised his eyebrow. "Hmm… You guys seem cool. Do you guys wanna sit here every lunchtime, from today?"

The five dropped their jaws, speechless. They just got asked to sit with the coolest people at school! The Rock tilted his head, waving his hand in front of the five friends. "Hey, you guys alright?"

The five snapped out from the trance. "Yeah, we're fine. Yeah," they answered. They all sat and finished their lunches, occasionally laughing and got interested at Austin and Nash's arm-wrestling contest. They didn't bother to think about Cena's mystery tag team partner. It's not their problem, right?

---------------------------

**In the gym**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a tag team match and it is scheduled for one-fall!"

Edge's theme hit the arena. Edge and Christian both came out, wearing sunglasses. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada, at the combined weight of 477 lbs… Edge and Christian!"

Edge and Christian got in the ring, looking anxious at who Cena's partner is. Then someone from ringside handed Lilian Garcia, the announcer, a note.

"And their opponents, John Cena and Basham!" Edge and Christian, along with Team eXtreme twitched their eyebrows. _Three against two?_ Cena came out with his _Basic Thuganomics _accompanied by both Bashams. Cena and the two got in the ring. They had a chat with the ref and Edge, who was protesting. The ref ended the chat by ordering one of the Bashams (which turned out to be Doug) to the tag rope, and the other to ringside. Edge and Christian stared at Danny at ringside for awhile before Edge went to the tag rope.

**John Cena & Doug Basham vs. Edge & Christian**

Cena locked up with Christian and got the side headlock. Christian tried to escape but Cena had it tight. Christian rammed Cena to the ropes and Cena released the hold as he bounced off the ropes. Cena came off the opposite ropes with a shoulder block. Cena ran to the ropes, hopped over Christian and came off the opposite ropes. Christian gave him a hip toss but Cena reversed it to a hip toss of his own. Cena covered but Christian quickly kicked out. Cena picked Christian's leg and hit an elbow drop on it. Cena hit another one. Christian kicked off and Cena ran to the ropes and came off to hit a fist drop, but Christian moved out of the way. Christian picked Cena up and raked his eyes. Christian irish-whipped him to his corner, and tagged Edge. Christian irish-whipped Cena to the ropes and Cena bounced off to receive a _Spear _from Edge. Edge covered but Doug broke the pinfall.

Edge mounted Cena and gave him several punches to the skull. Edge got up and irish-whipped Cena to his corner and tagged Christian. The two chopped Cena in the corner, then Christian tagged Edge again. This time, the two stomped the hell out of Cena. Doug came and took out Christian. Edge nailed Doug with a headbutt and irish-whipped Doug to the corner. Edge charged with a _Spear_, but Doug moved out of the way, causing Edge to hit the steel post. Cena came behind and gave Edge a school boy. Cena placed his feet on the ropes, but Edge managed to kick out at a nearfall. Cena protested to the ref and smashed Edge's head to the turnbuckle. Cena tossed Edge to the steel post shoulder first. Then Cena punched and stomped the living hell out of Edge. Cena tagged Doug and the two gave Edge a double-suplex. Doug covered Edge but Christian broke up the pinfall. Doug picked Edge up and gave him a bionic elbow. Doug connected with a back suplex into pin for a two-count. Doug covered and Edge kicked out. Doug covered again and Edge kicked out again. Doug tagged Cena. Doug held out Edge for Cena. Cena taunted, "You can't see me!" and gave Edge a kick to the gut. Once Edge was on the ground, Cena stomped the hell out of him and gave him elbow drops. Cena covered but Edge kicked out. Cena gave Edge a suplex and tagged Doug. Doug covered but Christian broke the pinfall.

Doug picked Edge up and gave him a scoop slam. Doug tagged Cena, who climbed the turnbuckle. Cena came off with a diving Legdrop, but Edge moved out of the way. Both legal men were down. Just as the ref counted 'seven', both men made the tag. Christian charged and knocked Doug down with a clothesline. Christian irish-whipped Doug to the turnbuckle and Doug came off. Christian gave him a back body drop. Cena charged at Christian, but Christian moved out of the way, so Cena hit the turnbuckle chest first, Cena came off and Christian went for the _Unprettier _and nailed it. Christian kicked Doug in the gut and gave him the _Edgecution_. Christian covered Doug but Doug kicked out. Christian tagged Edge, and Edge set Doug up for the _Spear_. Cena grabbed Edge's legs, distracting the ref, Christian and Edge. Danny came in and switched places with Doug. Danny pretended to be hurt. Cena let go and Edge went for the _Spear _but Danny moved out of the way, and Edge struck the steel ring post for the third time in the match. Danny caught Edge's throat as he turned around and gave him the _Brain Damage_. Cena returned to the tag rope and Danny tagged him. Cena knocked Christian off his tag rope and told Danny to take care of Christian. Cena picked up Edge's leg and stepped over, as if he was about to do the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. But instead, Cena turned Edge over and applied a choke, locking in his new maneuver, the _STF-U _submission. Edge's face was red and he was trying to hold back the pain. Edge couldn't bear it anymore and tapped out.

**Result: **John Cena & Doug Basham def. Edge & Christian via submission

JBL joined his stable on the ring. Team eXtreme pulled E&C away from the arena as soon as possible to avoid any fistfights. The Clique followed them outside.

"That was a _handicap_ match!" Christian complained.

Edge smoothed his hair, glaring. "Tell me about it."

"Let's just go," Austin nodded, holding up a can of beer. They left to the canteen.

Back in the gym, The Cabinet didn't celebrate for long. People gasped when they heard a loud noise of revving engine. The Undertaker's theme, _You're Gonna Pay_, hit the arena. The American Badass entered the stage, riding on his motorbike. Behind him, walking, was his brother, Kane—The Big Red Machine.

"Where's Amy?" JBL demanded. The Undertaker looked at him.

"Business first," he replied, motioning to the ring.

Seeing this, Howard Finkel stood up from his announcer's seat. He took the mic. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Making his way from Houston, Texas… weighing in 305 lbs… accompanied by Kane: THE UNDERTAKER!"

'Taker walked to the ring, leaving his bike to Kane by the ringside. He grinned evilly at JBL. Feeling challenged, JBL climbed the steps.

"And from New York, New York… weighing in 297 lbs… Accompanied by John Cena and The Cabinet: John Bradshaw Layfield!"

The two were standing on the ring, face-to-face.

"You better keep your words," JBL snarled. "If I win, give Amy back."

"I'll keep my words, alright. But you won't win, I gotta say this. Not even in your wildest dreams, god dammit. Ring the bell and let's get this started," The Undertaker shot back.

**John Bradshaw Layfield (c) vs. The Undertaker **– WWE Championship

JBL and 'Taker locked up in the centre of the arena. 'Taker got the side headlock on. JBL pushed 'Taker against the ropes and 'Taker bounced off. 'Taker came off the opposite ropes and hit a shoulder tackle. 'Taker covered but JBL kicked out. 'Taker cornered JBL and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. 'Taker charged but JBL gave 'Taker a big boot. JBL jumped up to the second turnbuckle and came off with a flying clothesline. 'Taker moved out of the way, JBL rolled and quickly go up. 'Taker kicked him in the gut and connected with a DDT. 'Taker covered and JBL managed to kick out at two. 'Taker picked him up and gave him a right hand. 'Taker gave JBL two more punches to corner him. 'Taker gave JBL a back elbow, followed by a series of punches. 'Taker went to toss JBL out but JBL reversed it and tossed 'Taker out! Kane and the Undertaker were surprised. 'Taker got to the apron and JBL threw a right hand to knock him off.

JBL pulled 'Taker's hair from the ring but 'Taker grabbed JBL's head and drove it to the ropes. 'Taker got back and gave the stunned JBL a back suplex. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with a Legdrop and covered for a two-count. 'Taker picked JBL up and threw a right hand and JBL blocked it and threw a punch. 'Taker threw another punch but JBL blocked it again. JBL gave 'Taker a series of punches. JBL irish-whipped 'Taker to the ropes, but 'Taker reversed it. JBL bounced off the ropes and ducked a punch from 'Taker. JBL bounced off the opposite ropes to hit a _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL covered but 'Taker kicked out. Everybody gasped. From that moment they thought it would've been over, but it wasn't. JBL, The Cabinet, and Cena's eyes all widened. JBL opened his mouth, couldn't believe it. JBL covered again but 'Taker kicked out again. JBL picked 'Taker up and hit a swinging neckbreaker. JBL hit another swinging neckbreaker. JBL covered but 'Taker kicked out. JBL applied a rear naked choke. The ref lifted 'Taker's arm and let it drop. 'Taker objected and got up. He gave JBL elbows to the gut. 'Taker nailed JBL's neck and covered for a two-count. 'Taker picked JBL up and gave him a scoop slam. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop but JBL moved out of the way. JBL irish-whipped 'Taker to a corner. JBL came up to him and gave him powerful right hands. JBL irish-whipped 'Taker to the opposite corner. 'Taker came off and JBL went for a back body drop but 'Taker countered it with a running DDT. 'Taker covered but JBL got his shoulder up.

'Taker got JBL in a suplex and went for it but JBL landed on his feet. JBL applied a sleeper hold. 'Taker rammed JBL against the turnbuckle. 'Taker turned around and gave JBL an uppercut and a back elbow. He irish-whipped JBL to the opposite corner. JBL came off and 'Taker got him in the Tombstone. But instead he dropped JBL face-first to the turnbuckle for the _Snake Eyes_. JBL was stunned and 'Taker ran to the ropes. 'Taker came off and JBL caught him with a powerslam into pin. 'Taker kicked out at two. JBL lifted up his arm, signalling for the _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL motioned for the Undertaker to get up. 'Taker got to his feet and JBL ran to the ropes. JBL came off with the _Clothesline From Hell_. 'Taker dodged it and caught JBL's throat to give him the _Chokeslam_. 'Taker raised his arm, signalling for the _Last Ride_. 'Taker set JBL for the _Last Ride_. 'Taker lifted JBL up but JBL gave 'Taker a right hand to the skull, taking him down. Both men were down. The ref started to make the count. At the count of eight, both men got up. JBL ran to the ropes and hit a _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL covered but 'Taker kicked out!

JBL picked 'Taker up and irish-whipped him. JBL charged but 'Taker gave him a back elbow. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with a big boot. 'Taker covered but JBL kicked out. 'Taker gave JBL a scoop slam, and then did the throat slash, signalling for the _Tombstone Piledriver_. JBL got up and clung onto the ropes. 'Taker went to grab JBL but JBL gave him an eye poke. 'Taker backed away while grabbing his left eye. JBL ran and nailed him with the _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL covered and Kane distracted the ref. JBL knocked him off the apron. JBL turned around and the Undertaker gave him an uppercut. 'Taker got to his feet and tossed JBL out of the ring. JBL got up and the Undertaker ran and jumped over the top rope with a jumping clothesline. At the ref's count of six, 'Taker placed JBL back in the ring. 'Taker signalled for the _Chokeslam_. JBL got up and 'Taker caught his throat and gave him the _Chokeslam_. 'Taker climbed the turnbuckle. JBL got up and quickly climbed the turnbuckle to give 'Taker a Fallaway slam off the top! JBL draped an arm over 'Taker and got the three-count.

**Result: **John Bradshaw Layfield def. The Undertaker via pinfall

Kane came and assaulted JBL. The Cabinet and Cena came and took out Kane. 'Taker sat up. People gasped. He glared at JBL, but then pointed in the direction of his hideout. JBL nodded, and motioned for Cena and The Cabinet to follow him.

They walked to a narrow, dark corner behind the gym. There was a door. It looked like a storage room, and had been unused for a pretty long time. Orlando kicked down the door. JBL rushed inside. Amy was tied to a seat, gagged and eyes closed. JBL quickly untied her and shook her shoulders.

"Amy! Amy!" he yelled. Cena and The Cabinet stood behind him, also looking concerned. "Amy, it's me! Wake up!" _What did Brothers of Destruction do to her?_

Slowly, the brunette opened her eyes. The five boys gasped.

"Guys…?" she spoke. They grinned.

"Thank goodness…!" JBL sighed in relief, hugging the brunette. Cena and The Cabinet smiled in relief.

"I have been kidnapped for ages!" she complained. "I thought you weren't going to come rescue me at all!"

"Let's go."

---------------------------

**In the _RAW_ locker room**

Ric Flair smoothed his hair. "Woo!" He took a bottle of water and drank it.

"Remember, Ric, in the end _I'm _the one who'll walk out with the belt," Triple H said, pointing to himself. Ric glanced at him, nodding.

Steve Austin and Kevin Nash entered the room, laughing and talking. But they stopped when they saw Triple H and Flair inside. Nash twitched his eyebrows.

"Well, well… look at what we've got here."

Austin smirked. "They don't' know who they're going against!" He lifted a can of beer, laughing.

They exchanged murderous glances at Triple H and Flair, before then preparing for the ultimate match.

---------------------------

Lilian Garcia was standing on the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Four-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship! Here are the rules: elimination is occurred via pinfall, submission, disqualification and countout. The last man standing will be your new World Heavyweight Champion!"

"Wooo!" Ric Flair's theme hits the arena. Flair came out wearing a blue feathery robe and did his strut and yelled "Wooo!". He turned around and walked backwards on the rampway to the ring. He turned around to face the ring and yelled "Woooo!" The audience responded in shouting "Woooo!" as well. Flair got in the ring and took his robe off. He tested the ropes. "Introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina… weighing in 243 lbs… _The Nature Boy_, Ric Flair!"

Then… Kevin Nash entered the ring. The audience got to their feet. HBK, The Rock, Team eXtreme and E&C whistled and clapped, shouting through the megaphone. People cheered. "Making his way from Detroit, Michigan… weighing in 37 lbs… Kevin Nash!" The huge man entered the ring.

Next was Triple H. The arena turned dark. Green neon laser lights shot the stage. His theme, _The Game_, blared through the speakers. "Time to play the game…" Triple H made his way to the ring, and did the 'spritz'. "From Greenwich, Connecticut… weighing in 265 lbs… Triple H!" Stephanie, Randy and Batista exchanged glances and clapped. He threw his half-empty water bottle to the audience.

_Crash!_ People cheered loudly. Stone Cold Steve's entrance theme, _Glass Shatters_, hit the arena. He walked out, holding up a can of beer. The audience got to their feet and raised their arms. "From Victoria, Texas… weighing in 252 lbs… Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

**Ric Flair vs. Kevin Nash vs. Triple H vs. Steve Austin **– World Heavyweight Championship

Flair went behind Triple H as the two stared upon Austin and Nash. Triple H came up to Austin and threw a punch but Austin blocked it and gave Triple H a series of punches. Nash took out Flair with a single blow. Nash and Austin irish-whipped Triple H against the ropes. Triple H bounced off, and came off the opposite ropes. Austin and Nash hit him with a double clothesline. Flair hit Nash in the spine, which barely affected him. Flair moved backwards and pleaded. Nash and Austin tossed Flair out of the ring, so that they can focus on Triple H. If Triple H's eliminated, then the loss factor would be greatly reduced as Flair is aged, and then Austin and Nash can just go against each other. Austin slapped Triple H's head and taunted him. Austin ran to the ropes and came off with a pointed elbow drop. Nash held Triple H and Austin punched Triple H, which knocked him down. Nash and Austin irish-whipped Triple H to a corner. The two charged with a clothesline. They beat Triple H and stomped him. Nash backed away, leaving Austin stomping Triple H alone. The audience yelled "What?" as a response to each stomp. Austin picked up Triple H and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Triple H came off and Nash gave him a back body drop. Triple H groaned in pain while trying to shake off the pain.

Flair came to the ring but Austin kicked him in the gut and gave him a _Stone Cold Stunner _which sent him over the ropes and back to the concrete floor. Austin covered Triple H but Triple H kicked out. Nash ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop. Nash ran to the ropes again and came off with another elbow drop. Nash picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the corner. Triple H came off and Nash caught him in the Tombstone and gave him the _Snake Eyes_. Triple H was stunned and Nash ran to the ropes to come off with a big boot. Austin rested on a turnbuckle. Nash set Triple H for the _Jackknife_. Triple H dropped down and gave Nash a low blow. Austin came up to Triple H and Triple H kicked him in the groin and went for the _Pedigree _and nailed it. Triple H fell to Nash and Nash kicked out at two. Triple H went for the _Pedigree _and nailed it. Triple H covered and got a surprising three-count.

Triple H got to his feet and walked up to Ric Flair. Triple H told him to get up. Then Triple H whispered something, and Flair smiled. Triple H smiled as well. The two got back in the ring and circled Austin's body. Triple H yelled out to Austin, "GET up!" Austin sat up and Triple H kicked Austin in the ribs. Austin fell back on his back. "Get up so I can knock you back down!"

Triple H picked Austin up and gave him a right hand. Triple H and Flair punched Austin in the corner. Then Triple H did Flair's strut and yelled "Wooo". Flair and Triple H smiled. Flair chopped Austin not once or twice, but fifteen times. Austin's chest was all red. Flair did the strut, yelled "Wooo" and turned around. Austin charged with a clothesline. Triple H came up to Austin and Austin kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin irish-whipped Flair to the ropes, Flair reversed it. Austin came off the ropes, dodged a backhand chop, kicked Flair in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin covered and got the three-count. Austin looked at Triple H and this was not what Triple H expected. He had hoped that he can beat down Austin more than Austin beat him earlier, but it turned out to be quicker.

Triple H got up. Austin and Triple H stared at each other. Austin gave Triple H a series of punches. Triple H threw a punch and started his own series of punches. Triple H irish-whipped Austin to the ropes and charged with a high knee. Triple H connected with a vertical suplex. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out. Triple H ran to the ropes and came off with a jumping knee dropped to the throat. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out. Triple H protested to the ref. Triple H picked Austin up and irish-whipped him hard to a corner. Triple H picked Austin up again and irish-whipped him hard again to the opposite corner. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out. Triple H connected with a vertical suplex but Austin landed on his feet. Austin applied the cobra clutch. Triple H made it to the ropes. Austin refused to let go. Finally, after the ref's count, Austin let go.

Triple H fell to the bottom rope. Austin placed his foot at the back of Triple H's neck on the ropes and let go at four. Austin pulled Triple H back to the middle of the ring and applied the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Triple H went to revere it but Austin rolled through. But because of this, Triple H got the ropes. Austin released the hold and gave Triple H right hand. Austin picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Triple H hung on to the ropes as Austin went for a back body drop. Triple H hit a running neckbreaker. Triple H covered but Austin got his shoulder up. Triple H and Austin got up. Triple H ran to the ropes, and so did Austin. They both knocked each other back down with a clothesline. Triple H was the first to get to his feet. Triple H irish-whipped Austin to the ropes. Austin came off and Triple H applied the sleeper hold. Austin pushed Triple H to the ropes. Austin applied the sleeper hold as Triple H bounced off. Triple H gave Austin a backbreaker and covered. Austin kicked out. Triple H protested, insisting it was a three. Triple H irish-whipped Austin to a corner and hit a spinning _Spinebuster _as Austin came off. Triple H signalled for the _Pedigree_, motioning the double underhook. Triple H set Austin for the _Pedigree_. Triple H locked the arms but Austin gave Triple H a back body drop.

Austin grabbed the ropes and looked back, seeing Triple H's body. Austin H irish-whipped Triple H. Triple H came off the ropes and Austin connected with the _Lou Thesz Press_ followed by a load of punches. Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Triple H got up and Austin kicked him in the gut. Austin went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _but Triple H pushed him forward, sending him over the ropes and to the concrete floor. Triple H fell on his back. As Austin was outside, the ref started to make the count. At the count of four, Triple H got outside. Triple H punched Austin in the skull and smashed his head to the steel steps. It was the count of seven, and Triple H went to get back in the ring but Austin grabbed his foot. Triple H tried to kick off but Austin used his other hand to grab hold of the foot tightly. Triple H finally managed to kick off. Just as he was about to get to the apron, the ref count ten and signed for the bell.

**Result: **Double Countout

The audience groaned. Triple H couldn't believe it. The match was a draw, which means neither man will be the World Heavyweight Champion! Triple H was furious. Just as he was about to hit the ref, Eric Bischoff's theme hit the arena. Bischoff came out with a microphone in his hand.

"Wait! Wait just a minute!" he yelled. Triple H stopped and looked to Bischoff.

"This is… this is unexpected. Since the match was a draw under a circumstance, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna restart the match."

The audience roared.

"It's only gonna be between Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin. But this time, since the match ended because of countout, I'm gonna make this match a no-countout match. Now ring the goddamn bell and get the match started!"

**Everything looks fine, except for the fact that Cena has taken it too far with Team eXtreme and E&C. Will Trish and Jericho be able to hold their relationship together before it falls apart? And don't forget the main event: Who will be the new and the first World Heavyweight Champion? Find out in the next chapter: _One Man._**

**Poll results:**

Who do you want as the Tag Team Champions?

Hardy Boyz: 2

Dudley Boyz: 0

William Regal & Eugene: 0

Edge & Christian: 2

Basham Brothers: 0

Ric Flair & Batista: 0

Billy Kidman & Paul London: 0

Billy & Chuck: 0

Brothers of Destruction: 0

Los Guerreros: 0

**Verdict: **Both teams sure will have future tag title reigns.

**Character of the Chapter**

Christian Cage

**Height: **185 cm

**Weight: **227 lbs

**From: **Toronto, Canada

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Unprettier

Tornado inverted DDT

**Signature Move(s): **

Inverted DDT

Edgecution

Texas Cloverleaf

Inverted facelock neckbreaker

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **A former troublemaker who challenged Cena on his first day of school. Along with his partner-in-crime, Edge, Christian liked to cause troubles everywhere he went. They were just like Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, only worse. But now they've aligned with Cena and Team eXtreme, and the two has supported them ever since. They participate in the World Tag Team Championship, and reach the final round. Previously, Christian was known for being involved in the 'Canadian Dollar Bet' with Chris Jericho.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	22. One Man

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 22: One Man

(NOTE: This match was meant to be a 'Falls Count Anywhere', not classified as a 'no-countout' match. I had planned this a long time ago, but the day I finished chapter 21 I forgot that I meant it to be 'Falls Count Anywhere', which is a beefed version of the 'no-countout' match. I added this just to let you know. Happy reading!)

**Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Triple H** – World Heavyweight Championship

Triple H straight away worked on Austin. Triple H irish-whipped Austin to the steel post. Triple H smashed Austin's face to the steel post. Triple H charged but Austin moved away, causing Triple H to nail the steel post. Austin gave Triple H a back suplex to the concrete floor. Austin covered but Triple H managed to get his right shoulder up. Austin got up and started stomping Triple H. Suddenly Austin's stomps became faster. Austin gave Triple H two middle fingers before hitting the last stomp. Austin picked Triple H up, gave him a middle finger and smashed his head to the announcer's table. The ref tried to stop Austin but Austin gave him a middle finger and punched him. Triple H grabbed the chair while Austin taunted the ref. Austin turned to face Triple H but Triple H nailed him with the chair. Triple H dropped the chair and set Austin in the _Pedigree_. Triple H went to hit the _Pedigree_ to the chair, but Austin dropped down and gave Triple H a low blow. Austin grabbed the chair and hit Triple H with it. In desperation, Triple H kicked Austin in the groin while he was on the ground. Both men were on the ground. Suddenly the bell rang. The ref came up to Lilian Garcia and Lilian announced the result of the match.

**Result: **Double-disqualification

The audience groaned. People began throwing stuff to the arena. Eric Bischoff came out, furious and annoyed. He yelled "What the hell" over and over again. He walked on the rampway and to the ringside. He chatted with the ref, and he wasn't happy. He pointed to the ref's shirt a number of times during the discussion, and yelled "there must be a champion by the end-of-the-day!"

Then Bischoff told the ref to take his shirt off. Bischoff snatched it from the ref and wore it. Lilian heard the whole conversation and announced the restart of the match. "By the orders of the General Manager of _RAW_, this match has been restarted!"

**Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Triple H **– World Heavyweight Championship match w/ Special Guest Referee Eric Bischoff

Austin got up and chopped Triple H. Triple H turned away, Austin turned Triple H around and gave him another chest chop. Triple H leaned against the security wall. Austin kept on chopping Triple H and turned it into stomps, and again the audience responded "WHAT?"

Austin irish-whipped Triple H to the steel post. Triple H came off and Austin gave him a back body drop, to the concrete floor. Austin covered but Triple H got his shoulder up at a slow count. Austin irish-whipped Triple H to the security wall behind the announcer's tables. Austin clotheslined Triple H over the security wall and to the audience. Austin grabbed a trash can nearby and smashed it over Triple H's head. Triple H fell and he was busted open. Austin grabbed a chair from an audience and nailed Triple H with it. Austin covered but Triple H kicked out. Austin grabbed Triple H by the hair and the two walked up to the stairs. Triple H then punched Austin in the gut and started hitting him. Triple H kicked Austin and pushed him from the top of the stairs. Triple H jumped off the top of the stairs with a diving elbow drop. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out. Both men were down.

Triple H finally got up after nearly twenty-nine seconds. Triple H picked Austin up and went for a vertical suplex and hit it. Triple H covered but once again Austin kicked out. Triple H picked Austin up and gave him a series of punches. Triple H knocked Austin down. Triple H smashed Austin's head to a non-folded chair, turned him around and knocked him down once again, with a single punch. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out. Triple H got to his knees and took a big breath. Triple H got back to his feet and picked Austin up. Triple H picked Austin up and gave him a knee to the gut. Triple H went for the _Pedigree _but Austin countered it with a back body drop. Austin fell on his back in exhaustion and pain. Austin draped an arm over Triple H. Triple H kicked out. Austin applied a _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Triple H was gasping in pain. Triple H went to tap but then grab hold of Eric Bischoff's shirt. Austin released the hold and started punching Triple H. Austin tossed Triple H over the security wall. Triple H got up and Austin gave him a series of punches. Triple H was now on the announcer's table. Austin took off the monitors and grabbed a folded steel chair. Austin got on the announcer's table. Austin swung it and nailed Triple H with it. Triple H fell down to the concrete floor. Austin picked Triple H up and set him up for a vertical suplex, to the announcer's table. Austin hit a suplex to the announcer's table. Austin picked Triple H up and smashed his head to the ring canvas. Austin placed Triple H back in the ring.

Austin picked Triple H up and gave him a scoop slam. Austin climbed the turnbuckle. Triple H suddenly got up and knocked Austin off the turnbuckle and to the concrete floor. Triple H got out of the ring and searched for weapons under the ring. He found something. And… it was his sledgehammer. His trusty sledgehammer. Triple H raised it above his head. Austin got up and Triple H nailed him with the sledgehammer. Austin was busted open, and he was a mess. Triple H's cut wasn't as big as this one. Triple H set up the announcer's table. Triple H smashed Austin's head to the announcer's table and placed him on top of it. Triple H got on the announcer's table, with the sledgehammer on his hands. Austin grabbed hold of Triple H's tights, but Triple H nailed him with the sledgehammer. Triple H set him for the _Pedigree_. Triple H hit the _Pedigree_, right through the announcer's table. Both men were down. It has been nearly half a minute, and they both would've been counted out. But Bischoff refused to; as he was afraid it will only repeat what happened earlier. Triple H covered Austin. 1…… 2…… and Austin got a shoulder up! Bischoff couldn't believe it. Neither could Triple H, who was still on top of Austin, narrow his eyes at Austin's face. Triple H picked Austin in a manner like he doesn't want to. Triple H placed Austin back in the ring.

Triple H got back to the ring. He picked Austin up but Austin fell back down. Triple H set Austin up in the _Pedigree_. He went to lock Austin's arms and managed it. Triple H hit the _Pedigree_. Triple H turned Austin over and hooked the leg. But Austin still kicked out. Triple H went nuts, he was both tired and hurt, and if Austin kicked out of the third _Pedigree _he suffered today, what must he do to win? Triple H protested to Eric Bischoff, and Bischoff seemed like he wanted to make it a three, but it was a two. Triple H grabbed Austin's leg and pulled him to the middle of the ring. Triple H applied the _Indian Deathlock_. Austin shook his head in pain. Austin made it to the ropes. Triple H refused to release the hold. Bischoff told him to release the hold, but Bischoff refused to disqualify him. To him, one man needs to be pinned or made to submit before the other wins.

Triple H released the hold and started hitting Austin with mounting punches. Triple H exposed one of the turnbuckles. Triple H went to smash Austin's head on it, but Austin used his foot on the bottom turnbuckle to block it, and smashed Triple H's head instead. Austin started stomping Triple H, and the crowd went nuts. Austin irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite corner. Austin charged but Triple H countered with a boot to the face. Austin turned away. Triple H charged but Austin moved out of the way. As a result, Triple H hit Eric Bischoff. Triple H turned around and Austin kicked him in the gut and hit the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin covered and the crowd chanted the 1… 2… 3… and Austin would've won but there was no referee to make the count. A new referee came in. 1... 2… and Flair pulled the ref out of the ring. Orton came from behind Austin, pat Austin in the shoulder to make him turn around and connected with the _RKO_. Orton placed Triple H on top of Austin and left the ring. Batista came in carrying another referee and tossed him inside the ring. The new ref started making the count. 1… 2… and Austin kicked out! He refused to lose.

All _Evolution_ members went nuts. They couldn't believe it! They protested to the ref, but the ref objected. Batista punched the ref and got to the ring. Batista yelled for Austin to get up. Austin got up and turned around. Batista charged with a clothesline. Austin dodged it, kicked Batista in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Randy came with the _RKO _but Austin pushed him forward to the ropes. Randy came off the ropes and Austin kicked him in the gut to give him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Flair secretly handed Triple H his trusty sledgehammer. Austin picked Triple H up but Triple H nailed him in the gut with the sledgehammer. Triple H dropped the sledgehammer and set Austin in the _Pedigree_. Triple H locked the arms and hit the _Pedigree _to the sledgehammer. Triple H hooked the legs. Bischoff seemed to have gained conscious and made the count. 1……… 2... 3!

**Result: **Triple H def. Stone Cold Steve Austin via pinfall

Flair grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship and handed it to Triple H. Triple H hugged the belt. Confetti showered the new champion, who was now nearly in tears. Other two _Evolution _members joined Triple H and Batista lifted Triple H on his shoulders. Stephanie hugged her boyfriend, thrilled. They were screaming and shouting in joy.

Vince stood up, a disbelieved expression on his face. Shane was speechless.

_No! This wasn't in the plan!_ Shane thought, gritting his teeth. _This is much unexpected!_

Triple H turned to look at the father and the son. He smirked. Vince and Shane frowned. The new champion grabbed a mic, "How's that? Huh? HUH?" Triple H taunted arrogantly.

Shane and Vince bit their lips, glaring at him. Triple H kissed Stephanie and Triple H's theme was played again.

"Alright, alright! Stop the music! Stop the music!" Everybody looked at Vince.

"For those interested, there will be a match here at Sunday, 11 PM. It is going to be Champion vs Champion; Triple H vs JBL! From now on, every last Sunday of the month, the two champions will meet to determine who is the champion of champions. The winner can claim to be the Undisputed Champion for one day, but the title will not change hands and will be returned to its rightful champion. Thank you very much." The principal quickly left the arena, with his son trailing after him.

_What are you going to do about it, Vince? Huh? _Triple H smiled. When he led his group out of the arena, Todd Grisham approached him with a wide grin. _Evolution_ shared the same look, "What's this loser doing here?"

"Triple H! Do you mind doing an interview with me for school's newsletter? It's gonna talk about your surprising win," the newsletter reporter said.

Triple H twitched his eyebrows. This would be a perfect plan to tell the whole school that the he would be an eternal champion of the title! "Hmm. Alright, let's do it!"

**In the interviewoffice**

"Okay, we'll start off this interview with your comment about winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Shall we?" Grisham asked. He motioned for Triple H and the others to sit down.

"Of course, the first one will be: How do you feel about winning this prestigious title?"

"Well, when I pinned Stone Cold 1-2-3, I got to say it's the best feeling in my life. I… I've never felt this way before. It was a dream come true."

"Now, what have you expected from a person like Stone Cold Steve Austin? When you stepped foot in that ring today, what did you feel? Did you think you were gonna win?"

"I gotta admit I was a little nervous, but I knew I would pull it off. I just knew."

"Alright. What would you expect now that you're the champion?"

"What would I expect? Of course a hungry bunch of heavyweights looking for the chance of a life-time. The infamous WWE Private Academy is the best professional wrestling school of all-time, with the best facility and competitive students. Not only that, WWE Private Academy is also an actual school itself. You learn things there, you know. It's not just about pro wrestling. And winning its top title would be the greatest honor." Triple H nodded.

"If anyone is to take this title away from you, who would that be?"

Triple H frowned at this question. "Listen. No one is gonna take this title away from me. No one. I repeat. No one."

"But 'if' someone does, who will that be?" Grisham repeated.

The champ slammed his hands on the table. Grisham was startled. "Didn't you hear what I said?" Triple H growled. "No one—and I mean _no one_—will ever, ever steal this title off me. You understand?" he kicked his chair. Grisham stood up, sweating. "Now _get lost_!"

Grisham nodded quickly, and ran to the _WWE Says…_ headquarter office. Randy patted Triple H's shoulder. "You are pretty grumpy today, Hunter."

Triple H spitted to the floor. "He doubted my skills and powers. It's like as if he believes that one day someone'll take this title away from me."

"Oh someone will. _I _will," JBL came in, with his Cabinet and John Cena.

_Evolution_ gasped. Stephanie frowned suspiciously. "How did you know we are here? You weren't stalking or anything, did you?"

JBL chuckled. "No, no. We just saw you following Grisham for the interview. And it seemed that you scared the hell out of him."

Batista cracked his knuckles. "Why don't you just go straight to the point?"

"If that's what you want." JBL's expression hardened. "This Sunday; when I pin you 1-2-3, I'm gonna claim the title and become the first ever Undisputed champion of WWE."

Triple H laughed. The other members sniggered and guffawed at JBL's threat. "Hmph! Well-said," Triple H commented. "But—do you have _any_ idea of who you're stepping into the ring with?"

This time Cena stepped forward. "We're well aware of that, thank you very much. But JBL will definitely win it, for sure."

Randy glared at him. "Watch your tongue."

Ric Flair smoothed his hair, smiling at the _SmackDown!_ students. "Cena, Cena, Cena… Actually, _you_ don't even have the slightest idea of who you're going against. You're new, remember?"

Orlando backed Cena up. "So what if he's new? At least he's smart enough to know who's the better man!"

Triple H scoffed. "Hmph! Seriously, Bradshaw, you're not even in my league. To think... that you're actually the champion of _SmackDown!_..." He stopped. "Then _SmackDown! _is trash. My poor baby here was gonna rot there. But thank her lucky stars she didn't." Stephanie smirked. "She moved to the bigger and better faction: _RAW_!"

"Now let's just hope that your little _Cabinet_—" The McMahon princess made mocking gestures with her fingers at the word. "—won't interfere, shall we?"

"Let's hope that _Evolution_ won't interfere either," Doug Basham muttered to his twin Danny, who nodded.

"Let me tell you something, Triple H. By the end of the day, there will only be _one man_ to be left standing on the ring. And that man…" JBL trailed off. He pointed to himself. "…is going to be _me_."

"No, it's gonna be _me_," Triple H countered.

Cena stepped in front of the champion. "Well, let's just see who's the better man." JBL nodded.

"I'm gonna step back—just _this_ time—because I know I'm gonna win," Triple H shot back. He exchanged murderous looks with JBL before then turning to his group. "Let's go!" They left the room.

---------------------------

**In Jericho's apartment, 8:00pm**

Jericho lied down on his bed, exhausted. In his right hand was an empty can of beer. His eyes were red. _Calm down, Chris. Trish didn't do it on purpose_. Sitting up, he stared at his hands.

"The U.S. title was right here in my hands. But Orlando snatched it off me. Because of Trish," he mumbled. Shaking his head, he threw his head on his pillow. "It was just an accident. I can win the title back any time I want."

He walked to the living room. "But the title is now on _SmackDown!_... I can't win it again!" he muttered furiously to himself. Then he sighed. "Come on, Chris! Is the title more important than Trish?"

While thinking about the question, the telephone rang. He picked it up. "Yeah, Jericho here."

He froze when he heard the familiar voice. "Hey, Chris? This is me, Trish. I was hoping if we could talk. Tomorrow at Dome, 10:00 morning?"

"Umm… Trish… I just had a few drinks. I'm not sure if I'll wake up before 10 tomorrow morning," Jericho said, scratching his head.

Trish's was disappointed. "Oh. Well, alright. Maybe next time. Take good rest. Love you." Her voice sounded concerned.

**Saturday, 12:30pm, at Hard Rock Café**

Matt glared at the clock in the restaurant. "Where the hell are Christian and Edge? They should've come half an hour ago!"

Lita sighed. "Calm down, Matt. Not everyone is punctual."

Unknowingly by the two, Jeff was busy ordering from the menu. "Hemm… Alright, for starters I'll have Jumbo Combo. Oh, also Texas Chili. And I'll have Twisted Mac & Cheese and Cajun Chicken Sandwich." The waitress struggled to write all the orders down. "Hemm… I think I might try the Stormy Blue Burger. Grilled Salmon, too. What? The drinks? Well, let's see…"

Matt and Lita were arguing when hey suddenly realized what Jeff had been doing while they were talking. The older Hardy smacked his brother's head. "You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ordering," Jeff replied casually. "Reggae Breeze. What do you guys want? What about Purple Haze and Lovely Rita?" Matt and Lita glared at him. Without waiting for them to respond, Jeff continued ordering. "We'll have them, please."

"The food and drinks here are expensive, Jeff. We don't have much money. Besides, eating isn't our reason for coming here." Lita crossed her arms.

Jeff ignored her. "Yep, of course we'll have desserts! Hot Fudge Sundae, Chocolate Peanut Butter Crunch." He practically drooled at the sight of the menu. "By the way, guys, we still have to order for E&C."

Matt dropped his jaw. "But… I thought… all the other food orders you did were for them? You're not going to have them for yourself, are you?"

Jeff still gazed at the menu. "They're for me. Christian and Edge can just order on their own when they get here. The only things I ordered for you were drinks. Now, what do you guys want?"

Matt collapsed. Lita slapped his cheeks to wake him up. "Matt! Hey, Matt!"

"Sounds like you're having a loud time here," Edge interrupted.

Christian grinned. They just arrived. "What did we miss?"

Lita pointed accusingly to Jeff. "Well, for one thing, Jeff practically ordered _everything _on the menu—for himself! Matt passed out after he thought about the prices!"

The two boys laughed. Soon after the successfully awakened Matt, the group began talking.

"So… why are we here?" Christian asked, straightforward.

Matt slurped his Purple Haze drink. "Hmm. Well, I'm just wondering—who are coming to see the Undisputed match tomorrow?"

The other four looked at each other, thoughtful.

"I am," Edge said. Christian nodded, meaning he would come to see as well.

"Alright. Me too," Jeff motioned for the idea. "We can't miss this!"

Lita stretched. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Right. If Lita's going, I'm coming too." Matt stood up. "We have no business here anymore."

"B-But the food is coming up any time now!" Jeff squealed. He had a begging look. "C'mon, Matt!"

Edge placed down his Rock Lobster drink. "Screw the food!"

Christian laughed. He gulped down his Red Rocker. "Yeah. If we never eat the food, then we should never pay!"

"Jumbo Combo, Texas Chili, Twisted Mac & Cheese and Cajun Chicken Sandwich," the waitress walked over to their table, reading the order list. She was carrying a tray full of plates.

Matt, Lita and E&C exchanged mischievous glances. They grabbed Jeff and quickly ran out of the place!

"RUN!"

**Okay, so Team eXtreme and E&C didn't pay their bills. JBL is having a shot at the Undisputed match on Sunday. Triple H is sure that he'll come out victorious. Jericho is upset with Trish. How will the students at WE Private High cope with a few changes and title wins? Find out in the next chapter: _Crisis._**

**Character of the Chapter**

Edge

**Height: **193 cm

**Weight: **240 lbs

**From: **Toronto, Ontario

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Edgecution

Spear

Edgeucator

**Signature Move(s): **

Edge-O-Matic

Missile Dropkick

Winning Edge

Downward Spiral

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **A former troublemaker at WWE Private High. Along with his partner-in-crime, Christian, Edge liked to cause troubles everywhere he went. They were just like Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, only worse. But now they've aligned with Team eXtreme, and the two has supported them ever since. They participate in the World Tag Team Championship as E&C, and reach the final round. Edge is known as being more levelheaded than the hotheaded Christian. He's a very proud and hardworking _RAW_ student.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	23. Crisis

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 23: Crisis

"It's all your fault, Jeff," Lita said, clearly furious.

"I was hungry," Jeff replied innocently.

The five friends were hiding in a corner behind a Burger King building. They were sure they were going to get caught, but thanks to their fast running speed, they managed to get out of the way.

"The bills…" Matt groaned, clutching his head.

Edge sighed. "Don't worry Matt, we only had the drinks. We didn't touch the food at all."

Christian nodded. "Edge is right. We shouldn't pay for the food."

"Alright," Matt said. "We'll just go back to the place and… uh… take care of the drinks." The other four nodded in agreement, and they left.

---------------------------

**Triple H's house, 3:00pm**

"Hunter, do you have any brandy?" Randy asked enthusiastically.

Triple H pointed to the kitchen. "Check by the fridge," he suggested, and continued making out with Stephanie.

They were celebrating Triple H's victory against Steve Austin over the World Heavyweight Championship.

"OK," Randy shrugged, and strolled to the kitchen.

Batista was lifting weights as usual, with a bottle of Gatorade in one hand. Flair was busy watching a movie.

"What are you watching, Ric?" Randy asked. His right hand was holding two bottles of brandy.

"Hmm… _Fight Club_," the old man replied.

"Okay. I'm watching then." The two sat on the couch, keeping their eyes on the screen. Occasionally they would cheer and toast in response to the scenes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Triple H got up and walked to the door. Peering through the eyehole, he groaned. It was Shane McMahon!

"Open! Now!" The McMahon's only son banged on the door.

"Who is it, Hunter?" Stephanie joined him.

Triple H shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"You look angry. Who is it?" Stephanie urged.

"It's Shane!"

Stephanie was cross. "What?"

"Oi! Open this door! I know Steph is there! She's going home with me!" Shane continued banging. His voice sounded pissed. "Hey! Open!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Shane?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that question!" her brother shouted back. "You know Dad wouldn't be very happy to know you're here with that disrespectful bastard!"

"Oh, so you're calling me names, huh?" Triple H challenged.

"Shane, just leave him alone!" Stephanie begged.

"Open this door, then we'll talk!"

Stephanie sighed. She finally opened the door to let her brother in. Shane walked in, charging at Triple H and punched him.

"SHANE!" Stephanie shrieked. Triple H fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth and eyes widened.

"What the hell is happening?" Randy, Flair and Batista joined them. They were startled to find Shane in the house, beating the hell out of Triple H. The three cut in, restraining both guys.

"How dare you bring my sister to your house, celebrating a party with alcohol drinks!" Shane yelled to the bruised Triple H.

"Wait a minute! How did you know that we were having alcohol drinks?" Flair asked.

Shane pointed to Randy's hand holding the vodka bottle. "That's kinda obvious."

Randy looked to his hand, and hid it behind his back. "Oops."

"At least it's chaperoned," Batista pointed out, gesturing to Flair.

Shane crossed his arms. "But Stephanie can't drink!"

"Hey, she's my girl, and she can do whatever she wants to," Triple H stood up.

"Well, she's my sister, and a member of the proud and respected McMahon family. If she keeps hanging out with you she might end up as a tramp!" Shane's response was very harsh. Stephanie looked taken aback. "By the way, I never wanted to see you as a Heavyweight Champion," he added to Triple H. He glanced at Stephanie, shaking his head, and left.

---------------------------

**At WWE Private High, Sunday, 11:00am**

An unexpected Sunday (where students would most likely be at home), the gym was pretty packed. Everyone's face expressed enthusiasm.

"Get out of the way. Get out of the way. Get out of the way! Get out of the way. Get out of the way. _Get out of the way_." Torrie Wilson, looking pissed, was squeezing past the crowds in order to reach the middle seats. Billy Kidman, Paul London, Candice Michelle, and other girls followed behind.

"Ow!" Big Show cried when Torrie accidentally stepped on his foot with her high heels. "Watch it!" Torrie ignored him, and kept on walking to find seats… stepping on other students' feet in the process.

"Ouch!" Scotty 2 Hotty and Rikishi squealed.

"Hey!" Heidenreich shouted, mad.

"Oi!" RVD yelled after her. Rey rubbed his sore foot.

Finally they sat down. "Billy, get me food. Paul, get the drinks," Torrie ordered.

The two boys groaned. "But we _just _sat down!" London complained.

"Yeah! We had to squeeze— and I mean _literally_—through those people to get here, and we're _not_ stepping on another toe again!" Kidman added. London nodded.

Torrie glared at them. "_You _forced me and the girls to come here and watch the match. I thought we were gonna hit Fifth Avenue!" The other girls giggled.

The boy shrugged, their heads slumped. Then they left to the canteen.

"Hey JBL, you ready for the match?" Doug and Danny asked.

JBL grinned. "You bet I am."

"That's good," Orlando said. "Let's go!"

Vince McMahon took the mic. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's a Champion vs. Champion match for the WWE Undisputed Championship! Making his way from New York, New York, weighing in 297 lbs; accompanied by John Cena and The Cabinet… he's the WWE Champion: John Bradshaw Layfield!" _Longhorn_ theme hit the arena. JBL came out, grinning. The five students posed their hands in the Texas longhorn symbol. They walked to the ring.

"Making his way to the ring is the challenger…" Vince narrowed his eyes as _The Game _blared through the arena speakers. "…From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in 265 lbs… accompanied by Stephanie McMahon…" He frowned. _Why is Stephanie accompanying him?_ "He's the World Heavyweight Champion: Triple H!" _Evolution_ cheered and flashed thumbs-up by the sidelines as the champ and his girl walked to the ring.

On the ring, JBL shook hands with each member of his group. They nodded and left the arena. It's time to let the man face off his rival alone.

**John Bradshaw Layfield (c) vs. Triple H (c) **– WWE Undisputed Championship

Triple H stared hard at JBL, who was testing the ropes every now and then. After all, he needs the ropes to deliver his _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL locked up with Triple H. Triple H got the side headlock on JBL. JBL rammed Triple H to the ropes and Triple H bounced off. Triple H came off the ropes and JBL hit a shoulder tackle. JBL ran to the ropes, hopped over Triple H, and came off the opposite ropes with another shoulder tackle. Triple H got out of the ring. The ref started to make the ring-out count. Triple H walked on the steel steps and was about to enter the ring but JBL went to hit Triple H. Triple H got out of the ring and protested to the ref, telling him to back JBL away. The ref forced JBL to back away. Triple H had an anxious face and went to go back but JBL quickly went to hit him. The ref forced JBL to back it up, or he'll be disqualified and Triple H will be announced the new Undisputed Champion. Triple H got back to the ring and JBL quickly pushed the ref away to hit Triple H. Triple H backed into a corner and yelled at the ref to back JBL away. JBL went to hit Triple H but the ref did his best to restrain him. Loud boos were given from the _SmackDown! _students, and a couple of _RAW _students were disappointed as well.

Triple H got back in the match and Triple H and JBL circled in the ring. The two locked up. Triple H rammed JBL to a corner. Triple H threw a right hand but JBL moved and switched places. JBL gave Triple H a number of right hands. JBL irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite corner. Triple H came off and JBL nailed him with a back body drop. Triple H let out a cry of pain. JBL covered but Triple H kicked out. JBL picked Triple H up and gave him a right hand. JBL tossed Triple H to a corner and gave him blows to the stomach. JBL gave him a headbutt and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. JBL charged but Triple H gave him a back elbow. JBL turned away. JBL turned back and Triple H charged him with a clothesline. Triple H picked JBL up and connected with a scoop slam. Triple H hooked the leg but JBL kicked out. Triple H picked JBL up slowly and hit him with a right hand. Triple H tossed JBL to a corner and gave him a series of furious punches.

Triple H irish-whipped JBL hard to the opposite corner. Triple H covered and JBL managed to get his shoulder up. Triple H protested to the ref, saying it was a three, Triple H then picked JBL up and pinned him against the turnbuckle. Then Triple H irish-whipped him as hard as he could to the turnbuckle. JBL cried out in pain. Triple H covered and JBL kicked out. Triple H protested to the ref again. Triple H hit elbow drops to JBL's spine. Triple H picked JBL up and irish-whipped him to the corner. Triple H charged but JBL moved out of the way. JBL quickly ran to the ropes as Triple H was stunned in the middle of the ring holding his mouth. JBL came off with the _Clothesline From Hell_. Triple H dodged it and gave JBL a right hand. Triple H gave JBL a series of punches. Triple H irish-whipped JBL to the ropes. JBL came off with a swinging neckbreaker to counter Triple H's back body drop. JBL picked Triple H up and hit another swinging neckbreaker. JBL hooked the leg and Triple H kicked out. JBL hit a vertical suplex but Triple H landed on his feet. Triple H applied a sleeper hold. JBL went for the ropes but Triple H pulled him back to the middle of the ring. JBL dropped to his knees. The ref checked on JBL. The ref lifted JBL's arm and let it drop. JBL lifted his arm and tried to get out of the sleeper hold. JBL grabbed Triple H's head and pulled his hair. The ref forced JBL to let go and as JBL let go, Triple H released the hold to rest on one corner. Triple H grabbed JBL and hit a vertical suplex into pin for a two-count.

Triple H covered again and JBL kicked out again. Triple H irish-whipped JBL to the ropes. JBL came off and Triple H kicked him in the knee. JBL dropped to one knee. Triple H picked JBL up and gave him the DDT for a two-count. Triple H went for the _Figure-Four Leg Lock _but JBL kicked Triple H forward. Triple H went face first on the turnbuckle. Triple H came off and JBL gave him a school boy. Triple H kicked out at two. JBL ran to the ropes and came off with the _Clothesline From Hell_ but Triple H caught him with a _Spinebuster_. Both men were down. It's now the count of five, and both of them are still down. Now it's seven. Will any of them get up? At nine, Triple H made it to his feet, but fell again. Triple H and JBL got up. Triple H kicked JBL in the gut and went for the _Pedigree_. JBL countered with a back body drop. JBL hung onto the ropes. He turned to see Triple H about to get to his feet. JBL ran to the ropes and came off with the _Clothesline From Hell _but Triple H dodged it, kicked JBL in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree_. Triple H covered and got the three-count.

**Result: **Triple H def. John Bradshaw Layfield via pinfall

Triple H's theme was played. He grabbed his World Heavyweight Championship and took JBL's WWE Title. He held them together and carried them. He climbed the turnbuckle and looked to the crowd with each title in one hand. He did his trademark pose, raising both titles up in the air in a motion. During the celebration, the Basham Brothers came and hit Triple H. Orlando Jordan checked on JBL, while Cena waited for _Evolution _members or anyone on Triple H's behalf. As he expected, Flair, Randy and Batista stormed to the ring. Cena knocked down three of them. Cena irish-whipped Randy to a corner and nailed him with a back body drop as he came off. Batista charged but ran into an ­_F-U_. Cena dodged a clothesline, kicked Flair in the crotch and gave him a DDT. Cena snatched the WWE Title from Triple H and handed it to JBL. The Cabinet celebrated in the ring.

Later that night, a student walked in a dark place, a hall. He was bald. He weighed 252 lbs, he's from Texas and they call him the Rattlesnake. He was Stone Cold Steve Austin, who came close to beating Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. Austin opened a door to his left.

"Hey! You called me here now tell me why and what do you want?" Austin yelled.

A dark figure stepped up. "Uh, yes. I see you have problems with Triple H. Don't you?" The man narrowed his eyes at Austin.

"Yeah that's true. So you called me here just to say that? You son of a—"

"Oh now, now, let's not get nasty. I'm about to get to my point. You see, quite frankly I have problems with Triple H myself. And I want YOU to get rid of Triple H."

"And what do I get for it?"

"What do you get? Well…. How about a…. you see, Triple H IS the World Heavyweight Champion and taking this to a new level eventually will earn you a shot at that title."

"I don't do charity work. Now spit out my allowance or I'm gonna have to beat the hell out of you!"

"Fine. In interest of fairness…… how about a GM spot? With you being a General Manager, you can have endless title shots and as long as you have this job you'll be invincible! _RAW _is in the palm of your hands! Also as part of the package… a lifetime supply of beer? How's that?"

"It's a deal. Let's shake on it."

"Wait. However, you gotta do what I say. Every word of it. As long as you are the GM… you're mine. If you listen and follow to what I say, success is no big deal. Shake on it?"

"……...Anything for success and the World Title. Now you're making sense."

The two shook hands. "Pleasure business with you, Austin."

"Me too… Vince."

---------------------------

Randy was heading off home. Triple H and the others were busy going back to their own houses, not bothering to hold another celebration party because of the attack from Cena and The Cabinet. But not before they collected Triple H's shield of 'UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONS of the WWE', in which Triple H's name was printed in gold in the first column.

Finally he arrived at his penthouse and parked his Mercedes car garage. "My back is so sore," he muttered. "Damn that Cena. I never liked him!" Yawning, he headed straight for his room. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Yeah, Legend Killer here," Randy spoke to the phone. No response. "Hello?"

"R-Randy?" a tiny voice squeaked.

"I can't hear you!" Randy shouted, annoyed. "Who's this?"

"…" A silence cut in. "…This is Stacy."

Randy's face tightened. "What's your business with me? I thought we're not speaking to each other again."

Over in the other end, Stacy twirled her blonde locks. "Uhh… yeah… about that, uh…"

"I don't have all day. Just go straight to the point," Randy said coldly. "I don't believe we're still together anyways."

"I was just hoping if we could meet up," the girl continued.

"No," Randy replied a second after the girl offered.

"I-I just want to talk." Stacy's voice was small.

"Stacy, I don't think you—"

"Please! I'm sorry about it, but I really think I can use a company."

Randy sighed. _This will be the last time I'll ever talk to her_. "Just tell me where I am supposed to go."

Stacy was relieved. "Oh! Yeah, it's… Starbucks. Across Bloomingdale's."

Randy was standing near the coffee house, staring at his Rolex watch. He scowled. There was no sign of Stacy.

"_She _suggested for _us_ to meet here!" He kicked a rock on the ground. "If she doesn't show up in a minute, I swear I'll—"

"Hey, Randy!"

Randy rolled his eyes at the tall, slim figure approaching him. _Finally!_ "Stacy," he replied unenthusiastically.

As the blonde girl caught up with him, Randy pointed to his watch angrily. "Why couldn't you at least _try_ to be early?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Stacy looked panicked. "I was making popcorn, but I exploded in the microwave!"

Randy narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Not good enough."

"Look, why don't we just sit down?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. The two walked to Starbucks and sat down. "I'll have Cappucino You?"

"Caffé Latte," Randy replied shortly. Stacy went to the counter to order the drinks, and came back to sit down.

She had an awkward smile. "So, uh… How's things?"

Randy's face brightened. "Hunter won today's Undisputed title match. Yesterday we had a party at his house to celebrate his victory over the Heavyweight title. But unfortunately Stephanie's evil brother Shane just had to come and ruin it."

"I see," Stacy said, giving a small laugh. _Now Randy's talking! _"So why did Shane come?"

Randy smirked. "Oh, he was all mad about his sister being with Hunter and shit."

Their orders arrived. Stacy smiled at the waiter, thanking. She sipped her Cappucino, while Randy was adding sugar to his Caffé Latte. The two shared a pretty awkward silence for a moment.

"I guess I haven't done much compared to you," Stacy spoke up.

Randy looked at her from his cup. "It's always about having fun with _Evolution_."

Stacy nodded. "Hey, is that the watch I gave you?" she asked suddenly.

Randy was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"That watch! The Rolex on your hand," the girl repeated.

"Oh. This." Randy scratched his head uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Can't remember. I'm changing to an ESQ one, anyway."

"I bought it for your birthday!" Stacy yelled. "Last April!"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I suppose," Randy frowned. _She did? There were so many girls who bought me presents…_

Stacy stood up, exasperated. Randy was startled. "I can't believe it! It cost me so much, and you said you're changing it to another watch?"

"Look, why don't you sit down…"

"Unbelievable!" she uttered in disbelief. "I know we're no longer in a relationship, but that watch was so precious to me! I thought you loved it! Randy, you know I'm not as rich as you! I don't drive a Mercedes or live in a penthouse!"

Randy was pretty surprised that Stacy would react this way. He was sweating. "Now, now, Stace… Everyone's looking at us now…" The people in Starbucks were watching them.

"I hate you!" Stacy spun on her heels and left.

Randy slumped in his seat. "What just happened?" he asked himself, shocked.

**Stacy's hope of reuniting with Randy shattered. Jericho is upset with Trish. Looks like lots of hearts are going to be broken here. Will Vince and Austin's deal help in his way to the victory? How will the students at WE Private High cope with a few changes and title wins? Find out in the next chapter: _Shattered to Pieces._**

**Character of the Chapter**

Randy Orton

**Height: **193 cm

**Weight: **245 lbs

**From: **St. Louis, Missouri

**Status: **Heel

**Finishing Move(s): **

RKO

Super RKO

**Signature Move(s): **

European uppercut

Back-to-back backbreaker

Dropkick

Flying Crossbody

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **A proud member of _Evolution_. Probably best-known for his extremely arrogant and snobbish attitude. He's one of the school's richest students: he lives in a penthouse and drives a Mercedes! A third-generation wrestler, he finds it hard to manage his time as both student and athlete at WWE Private High. His father is Cowboy Bob Orton (Jr.), an alumnus of the school. Bob spoils his son very much and never suspects anything negative about him, where in fact Randy loves to date lots of girls at once ('risk-taker' is his middle name!). Well-known for his long-term relationship with a fellow _RAW_ student, Stacy Keibler. Some find it ironic that a goody-two-shoes like Stacy will go out with a playboy like Randy. Just like Bob, Stacy never knows that Randy dates other girls. Unfortunately, Cena's arrival inadvertently ends their happiness together. Randy's currently the Intercontinental Champion.

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	24. Shattered to Pieces

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 24: Shattered to Pieces

**The next day**

"Damn! It's Monday again! I wish 'weekends' are longer. Then our weekly holidays will be longer," Jeff complained.

"Stop complaining," Matt said.

As they walked through the canteen, a voice through the P.A. system boomed. "Attention, students. We'll have an assembly in the arena in the gym. I have an announcements, and things to get off my chest. It'll start in ten minutes, five minutes before the bell goes. Be there."

"An assembly? BAH! Probably just things like 'last Friday was great and exciting'." Jeff didn't seem delighted at the idea.

"But… he said announcement," Lita pointed out.

"Probably 'Triple H is the Undisputed Champion', congratulations. Yeah we watched that match yesterday."

"Well… maybe he has other things in his mind?" Lita suggested.

"……Hopefully," Matt muttered.

In the gym/arena, murmurs of anxious and curious students were sweeping. Everyone was wondering what Vince, their principal, has got in mind. Then his theme, _No Chance in Hell _was played, catching the attention of all students. Vince came out, strutting on the stage, looking proud and conceited as usual. Loud boos filled the arena, many people didn't like Vince because he was demanding and selfish, as well as arrogant—though he might be nice and lovable.

Lilian Garcia was in the ring and held a mic. "Please welcome: Vince McMahon!"

Vince entered the ring and grabbed a microphone from a staff at ringside. He looked around for a second. "Today, as you may know, I have important announcements. But before we get to that, I would like to congratulate each and every one of the winners of last Friday's event. I taped all of them and boy, I gotta say they were terrific! I made copies of each tape and I planned to turn them into DVDs with special features of the interviews conducted." Vince grabbed a VHS tape from a staff at ringside and held it above his head.

"Told you," Jeff whispered to Lita and Matt, rolling his eyes.

"And he's making a DVD from it! Oh joy!" Edge whispered back in agreement.

"Some of these interviews are special and you don't get to know what these interviews are. They are very interesting and you might want to pick this up. If you want some, there are tons in the reception. Oh, the VHS tape are $5.50, by the way, the DVDs will be $14.00. Just to remind you, they are _not _free!" Vince pointed to the direction where the reception is located. Students rolled their eyes and smirked at the last sentence. Typical of Vince.

"My favourite match would be that World Heavyweight Championship match—boy, was that great!" Vince grinned. The audience hooted in excitement, still remembering the thrill they had from Friday's main event. "Um… the Rey Mysterio and Spike Dudley match wasn't so bad. All I need to say, is—oh by the way, please bare with me those students who are non-wrestlers. Mysterio, all I need to say is your homework will be to practice!"

"The… Intercontinental title match was also great," Vince continued. "My boy nearly had it there. Good on you, you just need to practice escaping that _RKO_ if you want the Intercontinental Title! Congratulations to Eugene for winning the Tag Titles alone, though you did receive some help there."

Eugene stood up from his seat. "No I didn't! I won these titles… on-my-own!" Eugene lifted both tag titles.

"Ah, yes, yes, Eugene. Make sure you get a partner for those titles though, and pick a good one," Vince advised. Eugene nodded, "I will! I will!"

"And Chris Jericho you weren't lucky! Where's he, by the way? He's absent? Well, that's too bad. Well, Jericho. Boy you just weren't lucky. That United States title now belongs to Mr. Orlando Jordan, he's sitting right there with the WWE Champion, who retained his title in a strong battle with Mark Calaway, aka The Undertaker. And that U.S. title now is _SmackDown!_'s. So if you _RAW _people are upset, express you anger directly to Chris Jericho and his chickadee Trish Stratus. She's the Women's Champion, by the way, AND she defended that title on Thursday, didn't you? My daughter would've won that title if she wasn't eliminated early I guarantee you that."

"_SmackDown! _was victorious over _RAW_, once again because somebody—" he glanced at _Evolution_, "—had to ruin it. John Cena, you made a surprise call there but you made the right decision! You won! It's not the fairest way, but you gotta do anything to stay in the top. Anything." On this point, Team eXtreme and E&C glared at Cena, who was giving high-fives with JBL and The Cabinet. "And last…… Triple H." Vince's tone of voice changed at the sound of the name he said out. Everybody gulped.

"That no-good son of a bitch stole the goddamn pinfall victory over the man I couldn't even beat. Stone Cold Steve Austin." The audience roared at the sound of the name. An "Austin" chant began.

"With that sledgehammer, Triple H stole the victory. And I believed he did the same to JBL to become the Undisputed Champion, no? No? Well, alright then. He beat Austin, the man I couldn't beat. And what do you do with a man you can't beat? The answer is simple: join him. Introducing _RAW_'s _new_ General Manager… Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

_Crash! _Austin's theme was played. The audience got to their feet. Austin came out in his black "What?" shirt. Austin entered the ring, looked at Vince but then quickly climbed the turnbuckle. Austin raised two middle fingers. Vince seemed disapproving at this. The new GM got to the other turnbuckle and raised two middle fingers again. He got down and grabbed a mic from a staff.

"You know Vince, this is the first time I believe, you made the right choice. I have changed my views of you. Now, about the…" He couldn't say anymore, because Bischoff's theme, _I'm Back_, was played, as the man himself came out with a mic.

"Hey, hey, wait, wait, wait!" Everybody looked at Eric Bischoff.

"Mr. McMahon, what exactly do you mean by '_new_ General Manager'?" Bischoff asked, trembling and confused.

"What did I mean by that? It's exactly what it sounds like, what are you, some kind of an idiot?" Vince snapped and narrowed his eyes at Bischoff.

"Well, Mr. McMahon, I was just thinking. So... Austin's the _new_ General Manager of _RAW_?" Bischoff asked.

"For the—" Vince started. "Yeah." Austin cut short.

"But… what about me? _RAW_'s_ my_ faction!" Bischoff demanded.

"What about_ you_? Oh… that's right! I forgot! I knew I have forgotten something when I came down to this arena, I forgot about you! Oh my word, how funny!" Vince laughed out loud. Bischoff gritted his teeth. Vince stopped. "Alright. Well… I don't know if there's anything _I _can do. Oh, I know! YOUUU'RREEE FFIIIIRREEDDD!"

Everybody gasped. Austin and Vince smiled. Bischoff's eyes widened. Austin shook hands with Vince, then kicked Bischoff around the crotch area and delivered the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Bischoff rolled out of the ring as security took him out of the building, despite his conditions. Austin and Vince hugged. The audience booed. Suddenly Shawn Michaels' _Sexy Boy _theme was played. Students cheered. Startled, Vince and Austin looked to the rampway. HBK, The Rock and Kevin Nash came out.

"Austin! _What_ in the world were you thinking?" HBK, the second-in-command of The Clique, was outraged.

"The Rock wants to know _why_ in the blue hell would you do this!" The Rock, the leader, asked.

"We promised not to associate with _any_ of the McMahons when we joined forces, dammit! Remember that?" Nash reminded Austin.

Austin held out the mic. "What? What? What? What? What? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT!"

Everybody stared at Austin. "We met together, what? We joined forces, what? We were strong, what? The Rock's the coolest leader, what? HBK is the most spirited, what? Nash is the biggest, what?" Austin walked around the ring, recounting the group's history and descriptions of the members. "Austin is the most independent, what? We win matches, what? What does it mean, what? McMahon held a tournament, what?" Austin got in HBK's face, who scowled.

"You—"

"You lost. We lost. We all lost. I got pinned. You didn't assist me. We walked out. Empty-handed. McMahon called me. We made a deal. I am the new General Manager. Best bargain. All for my soul and Triple H's. It was worth it. WHAT?"

"But…" Nash went to say something, but The Rock held out his hand, motioning for him to stop. HBK looked disgusted.

"In this world, you gotta do anything. To achieve something. To be the best. Vince called me last night. He told me that he wants Triple H. He chose me… as the man to beat him. And he gave me this General Manager position. With this position, I can do anything. Endless title shots! Women! And the most important thing, free beer day in and out. Underage does not matter to me anymore. Vince has contributed a lot in the society and is a potential political figure, and whatever he says it goes. So, as long as I do anything he said, I am on top of the world."

"Austin! You sold your soul for success? How could you!" HBK asked in utter disbelief. The other two also had the same expression.

"It's over, Shawn. Rock. Nash. The dream's over. I'm out of the group. I have sought for success. But it didn't come to me. I gotta do something. Everyday I got up, I feel emptiness and boredom. You don't know how I feel, goddammit! You ought to sell your soul too, if you want to stay in top. You see, with me in charge of _RAW_, I'm gonna make sure: that you… are in the pits of hell!" Austin exclaimed. The crowd booed, they were both disgusted and disappointed. The man they had admired, Steve Austin, proved to be an egoistic, soulless bastard.

"And to end the show and start my reign… my boys, beat them up!" Austin clicked his finger and turned away.

_The Problemsolver_ Tyson Tomko came out with his hideous yet monstrous partner Gene Snitsky. The two hit big boots here and there, to each member of The Clique, who didn't see those shots coming. Snitsky and Tomko double-teamed on the biggest man: Nash. Snitsky grabbed the chair above his head and roared. The audience gasped. Snitsky nailed each of The Clique members with the steel chair. Tomko then placed HBK and The Rock in the ring while Snitsky irish-whipped Nash to the steps as hard as he could. Tomko then hit a rolling neckbreaker on The Rock, and Snitsky hit HBK with an over-the-shoulder side slam. Austin toasted beer with Vince, Tomko, and Snitsky, much to the disgust and dismay of the crowd. They started leaving, but then Triple H's music hit the arena. They froze.

Triple H, the man who 'started' this mess came out with his water bottle, Stephanie McMahon, and of course, his World Heavyweight Championship. Triple H did his usual 'spritz' at the rampway and on the apron. As the green light faded, _Evolution_'s theme was played and this one was responded with boos. Flair, Batista, and last but not least Randy came out with his Intercontinental title. Flair and Batista walked up ahead while Randy showed his back on the crowd while doing his trademark pose; he was showered with light and fireworks. Then Randy turned around and walked on the rampway, following Flair and Batista.

_The Game _entered the ring, followed by Stephanie, Flair, Batista and Randy. He grabbed the mic. "Austin! As much as I think an asshole you are, I don't think you would've gone this far. Why would you sell your soul? And to the Devil, Vince McMahon?" He pointed to Vince, who frowned.

"Just for this title here on my waist, you would sell your soul. Well you have made the wrong choice, and you've messed with the wrong person. Because I am _The Game_! And I am not here to lose. I am here to win!"

"……What?" Austin asked.

"……."

"What? I didn't hear you! Speak English! You know English?"

"You're just screwing with me! You know what? Bring it on," Triple H said.

"Give me your best shot… punk!"

Triple H took off his jacket and his belt. Austin got prepared. The two went at it and brawled on the mat. Flair and Tomko tried to restrain them. Austin and Triple H were all hot and red. Austin grabbed the mic and announced, "It's official, dammit! Before the school ends, it's gonna be Triple H defending his World Heavyweight Championship against none other than me, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Austin left with Vince, Snitsky and Tomko. Austin's theme was played. The crowd chanted "Triple H" as they left the building.

---------------------------

**At Jericho's place, 10:15pm**

"Chris, open the door! We need to talk," Trish called out, knocking. When Jericho opened the door, she hugged him in relief. They walked in.

"You look pale and your eyes are red," Trish said, gazing at Jericho's downcast face. "What have you been doing these three days?"

Jericho pointed to the bin, which was filled with empty alcohol bottles. Trish sighed. "You drank _alcohol_?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else to do. I didn't go to school, after all," Jericho said. "And why aren't you at school…?"

"I came to see you. Eurgh… I think you need to shave." Trish cringed at Jericho's facial hair, which looked like it hadn't been shaved for three months.

"……"

Trish sighed. Jericho stared at her, his eyes nearly lifeless. _He's like a half-zombie_, Trish thought. She took a lunchbox out of her handbag. "Here, for you."

"…What?"

"I figured you wouldn't have had lunch, so I brought you one." The blonde girl handed the lunchbox to Jericho. He opened it slowly.

"Prawns. Sausages. Okay… weird combination," Jericho commented hoarsely. "Let's see… egg rolls. Thanks."

Trish smiled. "No problem…"

Suddenly Jericho turned to her, his face gloomy, "I need to tell you something…"

/---/

"…so you're breaking up with me!"

Trish's face showed an ultimate expression of shock and regret. She was speechless. Jericho couldn't look at her in the eye. Only two words.

"I'm sorry."

The girl gave him one last look, and ran out, sobbing. _I can't believe this!_ She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Stacy? You won't believe this." Unfortunately, the girl on the other end of the line was also in the same state as her. "Hey, Stacy? You… okay?"

**In Austin's (formerly Bischoff's) office**

People started coming in to congratulate the new General Manager. Austin smiled gloomily to each person he shook hands with.

"Austin, this gentleman here will tell you how things work here and what you must do. Mr. Ace, meet Austin," Al Snow said.

Johnny Ace came up to Austin and offered a handshake. "The name's Johnny Ace, call me Mr. Ace, and I'm here to teach you what you must do as a General Manager and how things work around here. Now, if you can please come around the corner and I'll introduce to you your new office."

_How mouthful! _Austin thought.

"Mr. Austin, we're here," Mr. Ace stopped walking and opened a door with the nameplate 'Eric Bischoff' and '_RAW _General Manager' underneath. Then he made way for Austin. "This will be your new office. Oh, and of course, we got to change that name tag."

It was more like a living room. There were four couches, few palm trees in little pots around and it was full of air-conditioning. There was a desk, once again with the nameplate 'Eric Bischoff' with the '_RAW _General Manager' bit underneath. "This, will be your desk. You may use the computer in front of you at anytime."

"Like I don't know that!"Austin grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind."

"This electronic mailbox will transfer everything from its main domain to this one. Every 15-30 minutes, you must check every letter and message and you have to read them all. The letters may contain match requests or urgent messages. Every hour, it MUST be empty. Huh? I think there's one letter here… it's from Matt Striker, and he wants a title shot. What do you say?"

"……"

"Austin?"

"……? Oh! Well… an Intercontinental title match with…."

"The champions and the roster list are under the desk, feel free to pull it out whenever you need it. The Intercontinental Champion is Randy Orton."

"Yeah, yeah, that."

"Now, what you must do to book the match would be to write your requested match in a blank sheet of paper and seal it inside these special envelopes," Mr. Ace pulled out envelopes from a drawer. "Then place it in this other electronic mailbox and the letter will be sent to the reception."

Austin sighed. "Are we done yet?"

"Well, Mr. Austin, it's not for another two or so hours…." Mr. Ace added. Silence.

/---/

Outside, two men were discussing about the main event of the day. One seemed eager and the other sounded reluctant. They talked about Austin's reign as the new GM and who would win the World Heavyweight Title match. Back in Austin's office…

Austin drank a can of beer and chucked it at Mr. Ace. Mr. Ace was down on the carpet, bruises and cuts everywhere on his face. "Hmph! Next time, don't mess with me! You learn new things everyday, don't ya?" Then he moved closer to the P.A. mic. "Students are… eh… supposed to be in the gym now. There's gonna be… uhh… a match between… lemme think… Randy Orton and Matt Striker!"

---------------------------

**In the gym**

Lilian Garcia held the mic to her mouth. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!"

"Hey! Nothing you can say!" It was Randy Orton's theme song, _Burn In My Light_. Randy came out, you looking conceited as ever, and stood in his "Legend Killer" trademark pose, showered by the fireworks. People booed. But his eyes wandered around the arena, searching for Stacy. Unfortunately, the girl was nowhere in sight. "Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in 240 lbs… the Intercontinental Champion: Randy Orton!" _Evolution_ and Stephanie cheered.

Soon after he hit the ring, the music of Matt Striker's theme blared through the speakers. "Making his way to the ring, from Queens, New York, weighing in 237 lbs: Matt Striker!"

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Matt Striker** – Intercontinental Championship

Randy locked up with Striker. Randy got the side headlock. Randy squeezed as tight and as hard as he could. Striker's face was red, but he managed to escape by ramming Randy to the turnbuckle. Striker took a big breath before giving Randy a series of punches. Striker irish-whipped Randy against the turnbuckle. Randy reversed and charged. Striker moved out of the way and connected with a school boy as Randy came off the turnbuckle. Randy kicked out. It looked like it was a three-count there, but the ref said it wasn't. The audience heard the ref's hand slam the mat for the third time, but the ref insisted that Randy kicked out just before his hand would reach the mat. Striker couldn't believe it. Randy came from behind and connected with a school boy. Randy grabbed the ropes for leverage and the ref's hand touched the mat for a clear three-count.

**Result: **Randy Orton def. Matt Striker via pinfall to retain the Intercontinental Championship

A staff at ringside whispered something to the ref. A replay was shown, at how Randy used the ropes for an unfair advantage. The ref signed for the bell and restarted the match. Randy couldn't believe it and protested. Striker rolled Randy up!

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Matt Striker **– Intercontinental Championship

1… 2… and a kickout! Randy quickly got up and Striker irish-whipped Randy against the ropes. Randy reversed it. Striker came off the opposite ropes, Randy threw a right hand but Striker ducked. Striker came off the opposite ropes and gave Randy a _Bulldog_. Striker covered but Randy kicked out. Striker applied the STF. Randy quickly grabbed the ropes. Striker was forced to release the hold. Striker went to grab Randy but Randy raked his eyes. Striker backed away. Randy got up and hit a European uppercut to knock Striker down. Randy tossed Striker to a corner. Randy gave Striker multiple European uppercuts before thrusting his shoulders to Striker's ribs. Striker groaned in pain. Randy hit another European uppercut before irish-whipping him to the opposite corner. Striker came off and Randy went for the back body drop but Striker kicked him in the face. Randy backed away. Striker connected with a back suplex into pin for a two-count.

Striker picked Randy up and went for a vertical suplex. Striker hit a vertical suplex and covered for a two-count. Striker picked Randy up and Randy made an eye poke and hit a back-to-back backbreaker to capitalize. Randy picked Striker up and irish-whipped him to a corner. Randy charged with a clothesline. Randy beat Striker down with quick, strong punches followed by stomps. Randy pulled Striker to the middle of the ring and hooked the leg. Striker kicked out. Randy picked Striker up and knocked him down with a single punch. Randy grabbed both Striker's leg and lifted them off the mat. Randy kicked Striker to the lower abdomen. Randy then ran to the ropes and came off with a knee drop, Ric Flair style. Randy covered but Striker got his shoulder up.

Randy seemed to go for the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_, but turned out that he only applied regular pressure to Striker's legs. Striker refused to submit and reached the ropes. Randy pulled Striker to the middle of the ring and went to apply a hold but Striker kicked off. Randy came up to Striker and Striker caught him in a small package. Randy kicked out. Striker then connected with a school boy, Randy kicked out. Striker then caught Randy and went for the backslide and got it on. Randy kicked out at a one-count. Striker cradle pinned Randy but Randy still managed to kick out. Striker seemed to try as many pin moves as he can to win.

Randy overpowered Striker as Striker tried another school boy. Striker came up to Randy but walked into an _RKO_. Striker quickly countered it with a sleeper hold and took Randy to the ground with a rear naked choke. Randy's and Striker's faces were red, as Randy tried to gasp for air and Striker tried to squeeze as hard as he could to make Randy pass out. The ref checked on Randy and waited until his arms were on the mat. The ref lifted one of them and let it drop. 1! The ref lifted it again and let it drop. 2! The ref lifted Randy's arm for the last time and let it drop. Unfortunately, Striker's excitement loosened the pressure on Randy's neck and Randy managed to lift his arm. Randy got to his feet and hit elbows to Striker's abdomen. Randy hit a standing dropkick to knock Striker down. Striker got back up and charged at Randy. Randy dodged him and gave him the back-to-back backbreaker. Randy lifted his arm in his signature motion, calling for the _RKO_. Striker got up and turned around. Randy jumped for the _RKO _and successfully hit it. Randy hooked the leg and got the three-count!

**Result: **Randy Orton def. Matt Striker to retain the Intercontinental Championship

Randy's theme was played. The ref handed him his Intercontinental title and Randy grabbed it and climbed the turnbuckle. Randy lifted it and Stacy Keibler's _Legs _theme hit the arena. Confused whispers were heard from the crowd. Randy looked to the rampway and out **she** came: Stacy Keibler. Stacy got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Well, Randy. I came out here to congratulate you." Stacy explained.

"Does this mean—" Randy went to say something, but Stacy cut him short.

"No, Randy. This doesn't mean that we're back together. I just want to say that your Intercontinental Title reign, so far, is impressive. Don't you all agree?' Stacy said, glancing around the arena. The audience were whispering reluctantly.

"If you came out here to patronize—" Randy said something, but once again Stacy cut him off.

"So far, Randy… no one has beaten or can beat you for that title. But I know someone who can." Stacy smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Not to mention, he's actually my new _boyfriend_. I guess I'll just introduce him now. Come out!"

"Stand back! There's a hurricane coming through!" The Hurricane's theme was played, and Gregory 'The Hurricane' Helms came out, storming to the ring. Everyone gasped. Randy was jaw-dropped. Stacy smiled proudly. The Hurricane grinned confidently, got in the ring and charged at Randy but the champion got out of the ring. The Hurricane gestured that he wanted the belt and posed as Randy left the arena.

/---/

In the hallway, William Regal was talking to Eugene, who carried the World Tag Team Championships.

"Eugene, why did you call me here? Is there something you want to say?" Regal asked Eugene in his British accent.

"Yes, there is!" Eugene jumped up and down.

"Well, Eugene. What is it?"

"It's… oh! Will you be my partner?"

"Your partner?"

"YES!"

"Well, Eugene. It'll be an honor. Thank you, Eugene."

"YAY! I got a partner! And I picked a good one…" Eugene kissed Regal on his left cheek and went to kiss the right one but Regal backed away.

"Now, why don't you give me one of the belts…. Because I am now your partner, I'll go up to Mr. Stone Cold Steve Austin's office to confirm it, then my name will be printed within this belt and I'm officially your partner. And you need to go with me to confirm it too."

"Alright! Here you go!" Eugene handed him one-half of the tag belts.

"After you, Eugene." Regal smiled mysteriously.

---------------------------

Triple H was working out in the gym. He got permission to miss all his classes because of his huge title match. Flair timed Triple H and gave him bodybuilding instructions. Someone entered the gym. It was Shane McMahon. He got in Triple H's face.

"Today, you're gonna lose that title. To Stone Cold Steve Austin." Shane smiled.

"And what exactly is making you so confident?" Triple H asked, resting the title on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm gonna make sure you lose that title today," Shane pointed to the belt.

"What are you gonna do to make me lose this title?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"And what exactly makes you think that your plan is going to work?"

"Because it will."

"We'll just see, shall we?"

"Oh, we will."

"Farewell. Let's go, Ric." Triple H nodded to Flair, who was lifting weights. As they left, Shane had an odd smile on his face.

Once again, a voice was heard through the P.A. System just before lunch. "The WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfield will be conducting a speech after lunch, in the ring."

Students groaned. Their minds thought of the same thing: _Not another speech!_

Team eXtreme and E&C, coincidentally, had the same class together: Economics. And right now the teacher was out of the class, and students were throwing paper planes and taling. Matt was stretching his arms on his desk. "Guys, you heard that?" he asked to the four people sitting around him.

Christian nodded. "Yep. It's gonna be one of JBL's I'm-not-only-smart-but-I'm-also-a-champion speeches." He yawned.

Jeff was juggling oranges in the air, and tossed one to Lita. "Oranges, anyone?" he offered.

Edge gave him an odd look. Jeff shrugged. "I know we can't eat in the class. I'm just trying to look for a topic here. I don't want to talk about any title reigns right now. I mean, me and Matt lost ours to Eugene—and Regal. That's just stupid."

Lita sighed. "Yeah."

Also coincidentally, two of The Clique members were also in the same class. HBK patted Lita on the back. "I know how you guys feel about losing the title… but maybe Vince will give you a break and you guys can win the title again."

Nash, who was sitting next to Michaels, shook his head. "I doubt that. Vince is not a very patient guy. He might just ignore it and let Regal and Eugene hold the title for a long time. I mean, he's pretty busy working on the World and WWE championships now, right?"

The Hardy Boyz looked glum. Edge wandered his eyes around the room. "Hey, is it just you guys who have Economics with us?"

HBK nodded. "Yeah, The Rock has Drama, I think. He's so confident and a great actor that we figured the class would be perfect for him."

Christian muttered, "Oh." He looked at the two Clique members. Though a bit hesitant, he asked the question anyway: "What about… uhm… Austin?"

Nash's expression turned cold. "Oh, _him_." Team eXtreme and E&C recognized an odd tone at the mentioning of the word 'him'. He exchanged a condescending look with Michaels. "You know. Strutting around in his office. Being his usual high and mighty self. Managing matches. And other shit God knows what."

"I see," Lita said.

"Don't bother about him," HBK said gloomily. He gave a thin smile.

The seven students shared regretful glances. Suddenly the bell rang. They stood up to make their way to the Seniors Quad for lunch.

**In the gym…**

Everyone gathered in the arena. They were anxiously waiting for JBL to come out. Eventually JBL's _Longhorn _theme hit the arena. The WWE Champion came out in his limousine and of course, his title belt. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Champion… John Bradshaw Layfield!"

JBL smiled while holding out his WWE Title and his hat. JBL got on the apron, tapped his foot on the apron before entering the ring. JBL grabbed a mic.

"I gathered you to come out here… because I have something to say. First of all, my match with The Undertaker at Friday. The big bad Undertaker. I pinned him 1-2-3 to retain this WWE Championship on my shoulder. But I did not do it alone. A man, a very talented man gave me his support and showed me what courage really is.

"Retaining this title last Friday earned me the opportunity to become the first-ever WWE Undisputed Champion. Winning any title in WWE Private Academy is already an honor. Imagine… winning the WWE Championship, and unify it with yet another Grand Championship and become its Undisputed Champion. Last Sunday, I fell short to Triple H, _RAW_'s World Heavyweight Champion." The crowd cheered at the sound of Triple H's name, especially the _RAW _students. A few booed, clearly showing dislike of The Game.

"He beat me fair-and-square. 1-2-3. But in the end, once again, the very same man who encouraged me before my match against The Undertaker, came out on top at the end. Let me introduce to you: John… Cena!"

Cena's _Basic Thuganomics _was played. The audience cheered. Team eXtreme and E&C exchanged upset looks. Cena came out with his steel chain, taunting. Cena got in the ring and shook hands with JBL.

"Cena, I would like to say thank you, because without you I don't think I would have ever retained that WWE Title. As a token of my gratitude, I would like to present you with this!"

A number of men came out with a large Cena portrait and brought it to the ring. Cena grinned at JBL. "Cena! With this, I hope our relationship as best friends will continue. I—"

JBL couldn't say anymore. The Undertaker's _You're Gonna Pay_ themehit the arena and out came The American Badass. The crowd booed. The Undertaker came out to the rampway and entered the ring with a mic in his hand.

"What do you want?" Cena asked.

"Show some respect, kiddo." The Undertaker snarled. "Bradshaw. I know you pinned me 1-2-3 this last Friday. I handed Amy back to you because I am such a good sport. No doubt about that. I may not be the nicest man you'd meet, but I'm competitive, and I stand by what I think is right." The Undertaker stopped.

JBL and Cena stared down at The Undertaker. The Undertaker continued, "I may have lost, but I haven't lost my touch. Bradshaw… how about putting that title on the line again and give me a chance to even up the score?" The crowd cheered.

JBL looked at Cena and the audience. Then he nodded in agreement. "The Undertaker… I acc—"

JBL went to say the word 'accept', but the _Medal _theme was played. The crowd booed heavily. Kurt Angle came out. The crowd went to chant "You Suck" along to the beat of the chorus of the _Medal _theme, but the music stopped as soon as Kurt got in the ring with a mic.

"Oh would you please shut the hell up?" Kurt demanded. The audience booed, heavier. Kurt talked through the mic while slowly walking to the ring.

"Taker! You have lost to Bradshaw 1-2-3! He didn't even need his little 'Cabinet' and his bitch John Cena coming out to help. As a matter of fact, your brother Kane actually got involved in the match didn't he?"

Surprisingly, The American Badass stayed calm. "As a matter of fact, he did. Now you better show some _respect_ or else!" The Undertaker yelled through the mic.

"Or else what? Huh? HUH?" Kurt taunted. "When you get in the ring with me, you wouldn't even last ten minutes. Oh, it's **true**!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Oh, yeah. It's true, it's true, it's **damn **true! Now, you came out here to demand a title rematch, but!" Kurt spat. "Have you no shame? You got pinned and you come out the following week demanding another match. I'll tell you this: If anyone deserves a WWE Title shot, it's **me**!"

'Taker threw a right hand. 'Taker pounded on Kurt with a number of fists. JBL grabbed the mic. "You think you're so good, Kurt? Well, guess what? You are not even a match for me!"

Then Kurt came through 'Taker's legs and punched JBL and Cena. Students in the crowd began cheering and encouraging the battle by shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The two quickly got up and Kurt dodged a punch from The Undertaker, accidentally nailing JBL. Cena hit 'Taker with a couple of right hands. Once Cena knocked The Undertaker down, Kurt came from behind and gave Cena an _Angle Slam_. Kurt taunted "Woooo!" but then JBL got up and charged with the _Clothesline From Hell_. The Undertaker caught JBL's throat and lifted him up for the _Chokeslam_. The Undertaker slammed JBL down. Orlando Jordan stormed through and clotheslined 'Taker. Orlando picked 'Taker up and irish-whipped him against the ropes, with 'Taker reversed. Orlando knocked 'Taker down with another clothesline. Kurt gave Orlando a low blow. All five men were down in the ring. Then _SmackDown!_'s General Manager, Teddy Long, came out to the rampway as his theme _MacMilitant _was played.

"Another week has started with a bombshell after the previous one ended with a bombshell of its own! If all four of you think you deserve a WWE title shot, then **all four **of you shall fight for it! So tonight, it's going to be: The Undertaker vs Orlando Jordan vs Kurt Angle vs John Cena! For the WWE Championship title shot! How's that, playa'?"

**Looks like lots of bones are going to be broken here. Will Vince and Austin's deal help in his way to the victory? Will Triple H retain his title? And why is Shane McMahon so sure that Triple H isn't going to win? On the other side (_SmackDown!_'s), who will be the new no. 1 contender for JBL's WWE Championship? Find out in the next chapter: _Underestimated._**

**Character of the Chapter**

The Undertaker

**Height: **203 cm

**Weight: **305 lbs

**From: **Houston, Texas

**Status: **Heel

**Finishing Move(s): **

Tombstone Piledriver

Last Ride

Dragon sleeper

**Signature Move(s): **

Chokeslam

Old School

Big boot

Snake eyes

Running DDT

Legdrop

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **The Undertaker is a true American Badass. His evil persona has been his trademark during his stay in WWE Private High. One of the school's tallest students, Mark Calaway (nicknamed The Undertaker, abbreviated to 'Taker) always has a sense of creepy atmosphere surrounding him, and this makes students afraid to go near him, let alone challenge him (except for those who are crazy enough). His brother, Kane, The Big red Machine, is also one of the most electrifying students in school history. The two occasionally would form a duo as **Brothers of Destruction**. 'Taker likes to break the rules and regularly drive his motorbike to crash into stores along with Kane. In his spare time, 'taker loves to listen to heavy metal music and play poker. When the Brothers of Destruction kidnaps Amy, JBL has to place his WWE Championship title on the line. Since 'Taker is mad for the title, it looks like he won't give up until he's the champion.

**Note: Okay guys, it's maybe hard to believe but I'm back to SCHOOL now! Yep, starting from four days ago. And I still manage to update! The record for this week, being 3 times (including this chapter)! I might start to get busier but I'm sure I'll be adding new chapters, at least twice a week. Just as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	25. Underestimated

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 25: Underestimated

The arena went silent. Everyone's focus was in the middle of the ring, where _SmackDown!_ General Manager Teddy Long had just announced a match. And it wasn't just any match; it was going to be a Fatal Four-Way for the No. 1 contender for WWE Championship!

Angle sneered at The Undertaker. The American Badass shot him back with a menacing look. Orlando exchanged looks with Cena. They seemed to agree with the idea! Teddy Long was quiet, waiting for any queries or hesitations.

After a grave silence, Angle spoke up. "Hey, why not? Teddy, you're genius!" The other three glanced at the Olympic gold medalist. "I mean, after all, we're all four very eligible participants. Take me, for example. I'm an Olympic gold medalist." He grinned, pointing to his medal proudly. The audience groaned. Not his medal again! "This proves me as a champion material!"

Suddenly 'Taker laughed. Kurt frowned bitterly. "What's so funny?"

"Well, Kurt, I guess you're right. You _are_ the Olympic Gold Medalist. I'm The Phenom. Orlando is the, uh… Cabinet follower of some sort. Cena is the new guy on the block. So it seemed that… at the end, it would be just the two of us."

"Hold on, hold on," Orlando interrupted. "I'm not just a Cabinet member. I'm also a perfect title contender. And Cena is _not _just merely a new kid on the block."

Cena nodded. "So why don't you just consider that there are actually _four_ of us, 'Taker?" He sneered at the senior.

Kurt turned to Teddy. "It's on."

**In the hallway**

Orlando stretched his arms, making his way to the water taps. The Basham Brothers were close behind him.

"Hey Orlando, we bet you or Cena will win," Danny said. Doug nodded.

Orlando looked up, water dripping from his chin. "What did you say?"

Doug shrugged. "Well, I mean… at least one of The Cabinet will win, right?"

Orlando wiped his mouth. He glanced at the twin brothers, crossed. "Listen. Don't ever think that _Cena _is gonna win, alright?"

The Bashams looked confused. "But we thought you—"

Orlando shook his head, frustrated. "No! I never agreed with Cena being in The Cabinet! Don't you see? JBL doesn't care about us anymore since that rapper becomes a member of our Cabinet!"

The Bashams exchanged looks. "You're right, Orlando."

Orlando smiled, satisfied. "Yep. And I guarantee you that if Cena wants to challenge JBL, he has to go through _me_ first. If I get to defeat Cena in a match, I will prove myself to JBL that Cena is nothing!" He walked back to the gym, motioning for the twins to follow him. "Now come on, it's time to take them out!"

**In the _SmackDown!_'s locker room**

Kurt looked at the mirror, admiring his bulging muscles. He grinned, and held up his gold medal. "Those boys are_ nothing_ compared to me! I am Kurt Angle, the Olympic Gold Medalist, and a future WWE Champion! No-one will stand in my way!" He placed the precious medal inside his bag, kept it in the locker, and poured water on his head. As he walked out of the room, he didn't notice that The Undertaker was standing behind the door, unseen.

The American Badass had an evil smile. "Future WWE Champion, eh? We'll see about that."

---------------------------

Back in the hallway, Cena just came from the canteen and bought a few sport drinks. He was feeling nervous about the upcoming decisive match. As he turned into a corner leading to the gym, he saw Orlando and the Bashams.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled, catching up with the three. "Wait up!" Orlando turned around, followed by the brothers.

"Oh, Cena," Orlando nodded. "Going to the gym now?"

"Yep. Oh, and Orlando… Kurt Angle and The Undertaker are tough competitors. We might not be able to handle them. So how about this: me and you team up against those guys? Then, at the end, it's just going to be me and you."

Orlando looked to the Bashams, who nodded. It seemed that they want Orlando to team up with Cena, then when it comes to them facing off, Orlando can just turn on Cena.

"Nope. You see, I never agree for you to ever be as part of The Cabinet. So it's just going to be every man for himself. You got that? When I walk out there as the winner, I'm going to prove myself… and show JBL that you're nothing!"

"Oh, is that so? Well then. Good luck."

"Don't patronize me."

The four made their way to the gym for the Fatal Four-Way match!

**Back in the gym**

The crowd was restless. Some was shouting to get the match on "right now!", and the others looked very enthusiastic and didn't seem to mind the waiting. Teddy had announced that the match would begin in 20 minutes, because the participants needed to warm up. Luckily, Tony Chimel seized this moment to silence the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Four-Way match and it is scheduled for one-fall! The first man to score a pinfall or submission will be the new no. 1 contender and will be set to face John Bradshaw Layfield for the WWE Championship!" The audience roared. Chimel turned to face the stage and titantron screen.

Suddenly Orlando's theme, _Nothing But the Money_, hit the arena. The tall junior walked out and posed his hands in the Cabinet position, followed by loud boos. The Basham Brothers walked behind him, like bodyguards—which would be weird, because Orlando was taller than them. "From Miami, Florida… weighing in 257 lbs… accompanied by Basham Brothers… Orlando Jordan!" The 'Chief of Staff' got on the ring, with JBL clapping by the sidelines.

Not long after Orlando got in the ring, loud trumpet of Kurt Angle's theme _Medal_ hit the arena. People stood up. Kurt came out, smacking his cheeks, bouncing on the stage. He looked nervous, yet determined. "Making his way to the ring, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania… weighing in 237 lbs; he's the only junior Olympic gold medalist in WWE history: Kurt Angle!" Kurt bent down, and raised up his arms, his finger pointing to the ceiling. Sparks of fireworks blasted out of the ground. The audience started chanting, 'You suck! You suck!' to the beat of the music.

After Kurt got in the ring and spun around with his arms spread open, it was Cena's turn to show up. _Basic Thuganomics_ blared through the speakers. As Cena made his entrance, the audience cheered, apart from his former best friends. JBL clapped and whistled, supporting him. "From West Newbury, Massachusetts… weighing in 248 lbs… John Cena!" Raising his chain necklace proudly, Cena made his way to the ring.

Suddenly the arena turned dark. People gasped. The American Badass's _Rollin' _theme was played, followed by the sound of revving engine. All the three students on the ring glanced nervously at the senior, who rode out on his bike. "From Houston, Texas… weighing in 305 lbs… The Undertaker!" 'Taker held his chin high, taking off his bandana. He smirked evilly at the other three competitors.

**Kurt Angle vs. John Cena vs. The Undertaker vs. Orlando Jordan **– No. 1 contender for WWE Championship

The bell was rung. Orlando went for the Undertaker as Cena attacked Kurt. Orlando punched 'Taker was best as he could, and continued on as he cornered 'Taker. Kurt got behind Cena and took him down with amateur wrestling techniques. Kurt quickly got up to Cena's head and applied a choke. Cena got out of it and rammed Kurt to the turnbuckle. Cena took Kurt down with a punch. Orlando switched with 'Taker numerous times with each giving each other punches. Orlando managed to take 'Taker down with shoulders to the gut. Then Orlando hit Cena and smashed his head on the turnbuckle. Orlando hit a knee to the gut twice and irish-whipped Cena to the opposite corner. Orlando charged but Cena moved out the way, ran to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. Kurt came from behind and hit a back suplex on Cena. Kurt covered but Cena quickly kicked out. Kurt pinned Cena's shoulders to the mat and gave him a load of punches. 'Taker pulled Kurt back and irish-whipped him to the corner. Kurt came off and 'Taker connected with a sidewalk slam. Orlando hit him but 'Taker shook it off and tossed Orlando over the ropes and to the concrete floor. 'Taker then hit a vertical suplex on Cena. 'Taker covered but then Kurt broke up the pinfall.

Kurt irish-whipped 'Taker to a corner and hit a belly-to-belly overhead suplex as he came off. Kurt taunted and applied the ankle lock. Cena quickly broke it up and started punching Kurt. Kurt blocked a punch and threw a right hand at Cena. Kurt punched Cena a couple more times and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Cena reversed, but then Kurt reversed again and hit the belly-to-belly overhead suplex as Cena bounced off the ropes. Kurt covered but 'Taker broke it up. 'Taker covered Cena but Cena kicked out at a two-count. Kurt hit 'Taker, stunning him. Cena got up and Kurt and Cena went for a double-suplex. 'Taker countered it, suplexing both Kurt and Cena. 'Taker went outside and placed Orlando on the apron. Orlando tried to fight back, so 'Taker smashed his head to the steel steps. 'Taker placed Orlando on the apron and elbowed him to the throat. Then 'Taker walked on the steel steps and to the apron. 'Taker walked up to Orlando and jumped for a Legdrop. Meanwhile, Kurt and Cena got up and exchanged right hands. Cena got the upperhand, but then Kurt poked Cena's eyes. Cena backed away. Kurt grabbed Cena's head and smashed it to the turnbuckle. Kurt punched Cena in the corner. Cena switched and Cena started punching Kurt faster than ever. Cena followed it up with shoulders to the gut. Cena irish-whipped Kurt to the opposite corner, but Kurt reversed. Cena came off and Kurt hit him with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Everytime Cena capitalized, Kurt always found a way to get back in the game.

Outside, 'Taker watched Cena and Kurt going at it. 'Taker got back to the ring, Kurt came up to him but he gave Kurt an uppercut. 'Taker gave Cena a right hand. 'Taker kicked Cena in the gut and twisted his arm. 'Taker twisted it again and climbed the turnbuckle while still keep hold of the arm. 'Taker walked on the top rope and jumped off with the _Old School_. 'Taker covered but Cena kicked out. 'Taker choked Cena and the ref begged for 'Taker to let go but 'Taker didn't let go. 'Taker could not be disqualified because there are no DQ for Fatal Four-Way Matches. 'Taker finally let go, confronting the ref for being so noisy. The ref backed away. Kurt turned 'Taker around and gave him a right hand to the face. Kurt irish-whipped 'Taker to a corner but 'Taker reversed. 'Taker charged with a big boot but Kurt moved out of the way. As a result, 'Taker's leg was on the top rope as his groin was pressed against the ropes. 'Taker cried out in pain and took his leg off the top rope. 'Taker turned around and Kurt knocked him down with a clothesline. Kurt covered but Cena broke it up. Kurt stomped away on Cena. Then Kurt turned back to focus on The Undertaker. Orlando got back in the ring and took Kurt down with a clothesline.

Orlando picked Kurt up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Kurt reversed, Orlando bounced off the ropes. Kurt went for a hip toss but Orlando countered with a hip toss of his own. Orlando's building momentum. Orlando went all hot but then 'Taker took him out with a big boot. Orlando rolled out of the ring. Kurt charged at 'Taker but 'Taker gave him a big boot. 'Taker picked Kurt up and connected with a reverse STO. 'Taker covered but Kurt kicked out. 'Taker caught Cena's throat. 'Taker set him up in the Tombstone. But instead of nailing the _Tombstone Piledriver_, 'Taker dropped Cena in the _Snake Eyes_. Cena was stunned and 'Taker ran to the ropes to come off with a big boot. 'Taker turned to Kurt and he was getting up, holding his stomach. Kurt had fallen on his stomach instead of his face when he received the reverse STO from 'Taker. 'Taker hit a running DDT to knock him back down. 'Taker ran to the ropes and came off with a Legdrop on Kurt. 'Taker covered but Kurt got his shoulder up. 'Taker protested to the ref. 'Taker climbed the turnbuckle for a flying clothesline. He measured Kurt who was getting up. 'Taker went to jump off, but Orlando came with a chair from outside and nailed 'Taker on the spine with it. Kurt regained consciousness thanks to the chair shot, and ran up to 'Taker to hit a top-rope overhead belly-to-belly suplex!

Kurt slowly got up. Orlando charged and went to hit him with chair, but Kurt dodged it. Kurt kicked him in the gut and connected with the _Angle Slam_. Kurt hooked the leg but Orlando surprisingly kicked out. Kurt got back to his feet and taunted. He undid his strap, Jerry "The King" Lawler style. Kurt applied the ankle lock on Orlando. Orlando crawled to the ropes, but then Cena charged at Kurt. Kurt released the hold and dodged him. Kurt applied a waist lock on Cena and hit a German suplex. Kurt went for another and hit it. Kurt went for the hattrick but Cena elbowed Kurt and switched. Cena applied a waist lock and hit a German suplex. Cena climbed the turnbuckle and measured Kurt. Kurt got up and Cena hit a flying shoulder block. Cena picked Kurt up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Kurt bounced off and Cena hit a sit-out hip toss. Cena dodged Orlando and went for a _Spinning-out Side Slam_ and hit it. Cena taunted, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" and ran to the ropes. Cena came off and hit the _Five-Knuckle Shuffle_. Kurt got to his feet and walked into Cena. Cena hoisted him up on his shoulders for the _F-U_. Cena went to hit the _F-U_, but Kurt fell off and connected with a school boy and turned it into the ankle lock.

Cena went to fight out of it but Kurt had it tight. Cena went for the ropes but Kurt held him back. Cena went to kick off but Kurt kept hold of it and twisted it even more. Cena's face was all red, but he refused to tap. Finally, Cena held out his hand to tap. Undertaker came from behind Kurt and gave him a low blow. He turned Kurt around and caught his throat to give him the _Chokeslam_. Orlando charged at 'Taker and 'Taker caught his throat for the _Chokeslam _as well. Cena got into a corner. 'Taker charged at Cena with a clothesline and the ref went to move out of the way but either wasn't quick enough or that he went the wrong way. The ref was knocked down. 'Taker set Cena in the _Last Ride _and quickly nailed him with the _Last Ride_. 'Taker pinned Cena and would've gotten the 1-2-3, but the ref was down. 'Taker sighed. 'Taker tried to revive the ref, but it was no use. 'Taker's clothesline really knocked the ref out.

'Taker walked around inside the ring with his hands on his hips, either waiting for a new ref to come in or for the ref to get up. 'Taker walked to Orlando, who gave him a low blow. Orlando got to his feet and kicked 'Taker in the groin area and connected with his reverse STO finisher. Orlando hooked the leg and like 'Taker, he would've gotten the three-count but there was no ref. Orlando was hell annoyed and frustrated. The commentator Michael Cole yelled out for someone to get a new ref in here. Suddenly out of nowhere Kurt trapped Orlando in the ankle lock. Orlando bit his lips and tapped out. Kurt added more pressure to the ankle lock but found out it was no use. Kurt turned around and Cena lifted him up on his shoulders and slammed him down for the _F-U_. Cena hooked the leg and a new ref came in to make the 1… 2… 3…!

**Result: **John Cena def. Kurt Angle, Orlando Jordan, The Undertaker via pinfall

Cena's theme, _Basic Thuganomics_, was played. Cena celebrated as all three remaining wrestlers, Orlando, Kurt and 'Taker, twitched their eyebrows in shock, especially The Undertaker. They all had the match won but there was no ref, but then when Cena hit his finisher the ref came in. What the hell was that!

Suddenly Cena's theme stopped playing and instead, JBL's was played. JBL clapped and smiled as he walked into the ring. JBL congratulated Cena and raised his arm. All other competitors, including Orlando, took down both of them. JBL got up and quickly nailed Orlando with the _Clothesline From Hell_. Kurt kicked him in the gut and went for the _Angle Slam_ but JBL pushed him forward to the ropes, Kurt bounced off and ran into a _Clothesline From Hell_. 'Taker finished stomping Cena and caught JBL's throat for the _Chokeslam_, but JBL kicked 'Taker in the gut and ran to the ropes for the _Clothesline From Hell_. Certainly it wasn't too hard taking out those three, as they were already hurt and exhausted from the match. JBL's theme was played again as he raised Cena's arm.

He grabbed the mic from Chimel. "Here's your winner and the new no. 1 contender to my WWE Championship… JOHN CENA!" The audience cheered. Team eXtreme and E&C booed. The other students sitting around them stared at them as if they were crazy.

JBL bowed to the crowd, and he and Cena headed up to the ramp, while the Basham Brothers rushed to check on Orlando. On the ring, Kurt was groaning in pain, and 'Taker was eyeing them evilly. JBL and Cena smirked at the defeated competitors on the ring, taunting and raising their arms up once again.

Before they had time to walk out of the gym, the theme music of _RAW's _General Manager, Stone Cold Steve Austin, hit the arena. People booed heavily. JBL and Cena were startled. The new GM stood face-to-face to Cena, mic in his hand.

"So you're the winner, huh?" he asked. Cena nodded slowly.

JBL stepped in. "Austin, what do you want?"

Austin rubbed his nose. He smirked. "Thank you for giving me this chance, you son of a bitch!" Suddenly he held up his middle fingers, and gave Cena the _Stone Cold Stunner_! The audience gasped. JBL was surprised, and quickly charged with the _Clothesline From Hell_ while Austin was caught off guard. But Austin dodged it, kicked him in the gut and delivered another _Stone Cold_ _Stunner_!

"Is he just looking to cause some trouble?" Edge asked Christian, confused.

Austin grinned at the audience, who loudly chanting, 'Asshole! Asshole!' at him. Kurt, 'Taker and Orlando saw what happened, and they are too dizzy to respond to Austin. But what did he mean by 'giving him this chance'?

He took out a beer can, squashed it, and threw it at Cena. "And that's the bottom line, 'cos Stone Cold said so!" He shot one last glance at the two unconscious students on the ramp. But before he left, a very familiar theme music hit the arena. "Here comes the money…" The audience stood up, cheering. It was Shane McMahon!

Shane stared at Austin. People expected him to start beating the hell out of Austin, but he hugged the GM! The crowd gasped. Austin returned the hug, and then Shane got the mic.

"I know what you all are thinking. Shane McMahon, teaming up with Stone Cold Steve Austin. A nightmare. Well, this is a nightmare come true, folks—you're about to witness a new champion before your eyes!" Shane grinned. The audience started booing. Then he dropped the mic and walked to ringside. Lilian Garcia grabbed the mic and announced. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Making his way to the ring from Victoria, Texas, weighing in 252 lbs… he is also the General Manager of _RAW_… 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin!"

Austin came out with his 'bulletproof' vest and his _Glass Shatters_ theme. He flipped middle fingers to the audience who taunted him and teased him. Austin got in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and taunted with the middle fingers. Then his music stopped and _The Game_ was played.

"Making his way down to the ring accompanied by _Evolution _members Ric Flair and Batista from Greenwich, Connecticut. Weighing in 260 lbs… he is the World Heavyweight Champion… Triple H!"

Triple H came down accompanied by Batista and Flair. Triple H did his usual antics, with the 'spritz' and his signature taunts on the turnbuckle. The music stops and the ref signed for the bell, and this match is underway!

**Triple H (c) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin **– World Heavyweight Championship

Triple H and Austin stared hard at each other. They went to lock up, but then backed away. Then they came to the centre of the ring again. Triple H shoved Austin. Austin turned back to Triple H. Triple H shoved Austin but then Austin quickly responded with a punch to the face. Austin started punching Triple H on the ground as Triple H tried to cover his face. Austin covered but Triple H quickly kicked out. Austin picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Triple H reversed the irish-whip and Austin came off the ropes with a running neckbreaker. Austin hooked the leg but Triple H kicked out. Austin connected with a scoop slam. Austin ran to the ropes and came off with a pointed elbow drop. Austin covered but Triple H kicked out. Austin covered again and Triple H kicked out again. Austin, along with Shane and Vince at ringside protested. Austin then got back in the match. Austin, however, received a blow to the stomach. Triple H got to his feet and hit a vertical suplex for a two-count. Triple H irish-whipped Austin to the ropes and Triple H ran to the opposite ropes to come off with a high knee as Austin would come off the ropes. However, Shane grabbed Triple H's feet. Just as the ref turned to see the interference, Shane released it. Triple H turned to Austin and Austin charged with a clothesline.

Austin connected with a vertical suplex and covered but Triple H got his shoulder up. Austin got to his feet and stomped the living hell out of Triple H as he tried to cover up. Austin hit an elbow drop and covered but Triple H kicked out. Austin picked Triple H up and tossed him over the ropes. Austin went to go outside and hit Triple H, but the ref backed him up. This eventually allowed Shane and Vince to stomp on Triple H without the ref knowing. Batista came and went to take both of them out but they ran away. Batista picked Triple H up and Flair came along. Triple H looked to Austin and got in the ring. Austin kicked Triple H in the gut and irish-whipped him to a corner. Austin charged but Triple H moved out of the way. Austin was stunned in the middle of the ring. Triple H ran to the ropes and came off with a high knee. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out. Triple H ran to the ropes and came off with a knee. Triple H covered but Shane distracted the ref by going up on the apron. Vince came behind the ref's back and hit Triple H. Austin and Vince both stomped Triple H in the corner. To end it, Vince and Austin double-suplexed Triple H. Austin covered Triple H and the ref turned around and made a two-count. Austin shook his head. Austin irish-whipped Triple H to a corner. Austin charged but Triple H gave him a big boot. Triple H connected with a back suplex. Triple H covered but Austin kicked out.

Triple H picked Austin up and gave him two punches to the face. Then Triple H irish-whipped Austin to a corner, Austin reversed and charged with a clothesline. Triple H was slumped in the corner and Austin gave him multiple stomps, responded by boos. Austin turned to the middle of the ring and raised two middle fingers. Austin turned back to Triple H, picked him up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Triple H came off and threw a punch but Austin dodged it and locked in the cobra clutch. Flair distracted the ref at ringside while Batista came and gave Austin a _Spinebuster_. Shane came in and received a _Spinebuster _for his trouble. Triple H covered Austin and got a two-count. Triple H and Austin both got to their feet and exchanged right hands. Triple H blocked one of Austin's punches and got the upperhand. Triple H irish-whipped Austin against the ropes, Austin reversed and he went for a back body drop but Triple H countered with a knee _Facebuster_. Austin stayed standing and Triple H kicked him in the gut and locked in the _Pedigree_. Triple H went to nail the _Pedigree_ but Austin dropped Triple H by the legs and catapulted him face first to the turnbuckle. Triple H came off and Austin kicked him in the gut and went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _and nailed it. Triple H was standing and flew to the outside.

Flair and Batista approached their man but then the ref told them to back away as Vince and Shane protested. Austin came and tossed Triple H back in the ring. Austin covered Triple H but Flair placed Triple H's foot on the ropes. Vince and Shane could not accept it, and told the ref that Flair placed Triple H's foot on the ropes. The ref didn't seem to buy it. Austin didn't look too happy. He confronted the ref and said that rope break or not, he got the three-count. The ref insisted it was a two, Austin was pissed off and kicked the ref in the gut but the ref moved out of the way. The ref went to sign for the bell to end the match via disqualification in favor of Triple H, but then Vince yelled out at ringside. He yelled at how the ref would be fired if he does so. The ref thought about it and said that he won't DQ Austin, but if he does it again or perform any other illegal moves, he will have no choice but to DQ Austin, like it or not. Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Triple H got up and Austin kicked him in the gut and went for the _Stone Cold Stunner_ but then Triple H grabbed Austin's head tightly and applied a sleeper hold.

Triple H managed to avoid the _Stone Cold Stunner _(just!). Austin went for the ropes but Triple H added more pressure to the sleeper hold. The ref lifted Austin's arm and let it drop. Austin lifted his arm and tried to fight out of it. In desperation and riskily Austin back kicked Triple H for a low blow to get out of the sleeper hold. Thank his lucky stars, the ref didn't saw it. Austin chopped Triple H twice and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Triple H came off the ropes and Austin ran at Triple H with the _Lou Thesz Press_ followed by a load of punches. Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Triple H got up and turned around. Austin kicked him in the gut and went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _but Triple H pushed him forward, and Austin ran into the ref. Austin, confused and surprised, turned around. Triple H kicked Austin in the gut and nailed the _Pedigree_.

Triple H hooked the leg but the ref was down. Shane and Vince came to the ring and stomped on Triple H. Batista came and took both of them out with his devastating clotheslines. Batista gave Vince a _Batista Bomb_ and went to give Shane one but the McMahon got out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and folded it. He got back in the ring and nailed Batista with the chair, barely affecting him. Batista lifted Shane and hit him with the _Spinebuster_. Batista hit the _Batista Bomb _on Shane. Batista said something to Triple H. Triple H hit Austin with a second _Pedigree_ as Flair came in with a new ref. The ref counted but Austin kicked out! Triple H could not believe it. Triple H locked in a third _Pedigree _and went to nail it but Austin reversed, kicked Triple H in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin kicked Batista in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Flair charged but Austin dodged it and kicked him in the gut for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin covered but Triple H kicked out! Apparently Flair and Batista's interference helped Triple H regain consciousness. Austin picked Triple H up and gave him two middle fingers, kicked him in the gut and hit a third _Stone Cold Stunner_. The crowd heavily booed and started throwing drinks to the ring as Austin was to score the victory. Austin covered but Randy came and pulled the ref out of the ring. The ref hit the concrete floor and was unconscious. Randy came in and took down Austin with a clothesline. Randy measured Austin to get up and hit the _RKO_. Randy placed Triple H on top of Austin. There was the three-count, but there was no ref.

Randy woke up the original ref and he started making the count. 1………… 2…… and a kickout! Randy could not believe it and went for a second _RKO_ as the ref was not strong enough to get up. Austin pushed Randy forward, where Snitsky nailed him with the big boot. Austin fell on his back in exhaustion. Snitsky measured Triple H for the big boot and he got up. Snitsky nailed Triple H with the big boot, but Triple H managed to duck, nailing Austin instead. Snitsky's eyes widened. Triple H turned him around and kicked him in the crotch and hit the _Pedigree_. Tyson Tomko came and nailed Triple H with the big boot. Tomko went for a rolling neckbreaker, but Stephanie came in and gave Tomko a low blow. Triple H followed it up with the _Pedigree_. Triple H taunted and locked in the _Pedigree _on Austin. Shane seemed to have regained consciousness and grabbed Stephanie. Vince came from behind and nailed Triple H in the spine with a steel chair. Austin quickly jumped up to give Triple H the fourth _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin covered and 1………. 2…… 3…! Austin is the new champ, to the students' dismay!

**Result: **Stone Cold Steve Austin def. Triple H via pinfall to win the World Heavyweight Championship

Stephanie helplessly watched at ringside as her man was pinned. She eventually cried, and Vince with a big smile on his face grabbed the World Heavyweight Title belt and handed it to Austin. Vince raised Austin's arm while pointing out to him and he had this huge smirk on his face. Shane was clapping at the ringside. He got in the ring and raised Austin's arm. "Here is your new World's Heavyweight Champion everybody! It's Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Vince and Shane grinned in triumph at the miserable-looking Stephanie. The battered _Evolution _left the arena, assisting their man Triple H to walk as the Vince, Austin and Shane stood on the ring, with the audience booing at them.

**So officially Shane—another McMahon—has turned heel. What does Triple H have to say about this, and will he get his rematch? How will Cena survive another day with his own friends—_The Cabinet_—turning on him? How will Kurt Angle, The Undertaker and Orlando Jordan deal with their loss after they each had the match won? Find out in the next chapter: _Payback is a Bitch!._**

**Character of the Chapter**

Kurt Angle

**Height: **188 cm

**Weight: **237 lbs

**From: **Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

**Status: **Heel

**Finishing Move(s): **

Ankle Lock

Super Angle Slam

**Signature Move(s): **

Angle Slam

Belly-to-belly overhead suplex

German suplex

Moonsault

Reverse Bearhug

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Kurt Angle, the only junior Olympic gold medalist in WWE history. His 'Student of the Month' record was unbreakable (he's referred to as the 'Golden Boy' by the teachers)… until Cena came. His hobby includes showing off the medal to other students and recalling the story of how he won it in 1996—to anyone who bothers to listen, that is. His close friends are Mark Jindrak and Luther Reign, the lesser-known students of _SmackDown!_. Previously, he was known as a 'mentor' of Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin. The two betrayed him, and now proclaimed themselves to be The World's Greatest Tag Team (or in some cases, pranksters). Kurt can be a bit of a show-off sometimes, thinking he's way better than the other students at WWE Private High, and this often pisses off those who think they're the best. Many dislike him, and this is shown by the audience's favourite part of his entrance: the 'You suck!' chant (it's like a tradition!). But there's no doubt that Kurt is a champion material, and it's only a matter of time until he wins the WWE Championship title.

**Note: Okay guys, it's maybe hard to believe but I'm back to SCHOOL now! Yep, I've got 3 major essays and 4 Venn diagrams to be submitted on Friday! But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	26. Payback

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 26: Payback is A Bitch!

"Has anyone seen Stacy?" Randy asked.

It was the last period of school, but the _Evolution _locker room (A/N: Yes, they've got their _own_ locker room!) was gravely remorseful. Triple H was sitting on the bench in a corner, his shoulders slumped and head down. Stephanie was busy on her cell phone, probably trying to negotiate a rematch to Vince. Flair was looking as disappointed as Batista. Just like Triple H and Steph, they couldn't believe what just happened.

"No? Anyone?" Randy asked again. Receiving no responses, he shrugged and left the room. "I'm off to class." _It's like a funeral in there_, he thought, shuddering.

"Hey Randy, I'll come with you," Batista stood up and followed him. "We've got Mechanical Workshop together." The two left.

"Dammit!" Stephanie threw her brand-new cell phone to the floor. Clearly, Vince had rejected her rematch request. Flair stared at her, then the phone. She shrugged. "He'll buy me a new one." She sat down. "Dad… Dad, Shane, how could you do this to me?"

Triple H looked at her. "You talk like you don't know your family at all! Vince and Shane, the worst father-and-son duo in history!" he commented harshly. Then he quickly added, "No offense, though."

Stephanie scoffed. "None taken. I can't believe it! They suddenly teamed up with Austin, and stole the World Heavyweight Championship title away from you! Unbelievable!"

"We should force them to give you a rematch!" Flair added.

Triple H stared at the two. He nodded. "Definitely. Tomorrow. Tuesday." He stood up. "Because I am The Game, and I am that _damn_ good!"

---------------------------

**Tuesday, 8:50am**

Vince announced that there would be no period one classes as there would be some important news in the gym. So students made their way there instead of to their period one classes.

In the gym, the crowd was restless. They were curious about all the conflicts currently happening and how they would turn out. When Stone Cold Steve Austin's theme, _Glass Shatters_, crashed the arena, the students started booing.

Austin walked to the ring, raising up his middle fingers at the audience, with the World Heavyweight Championship title in his hand. They booed even more. He grabbed the mic. "You people who are curious about yesterday's match and the aftermath, aren't you? Well, why don't we just call out the bastards who made this possible—please welcome the Principal of WWE Private High and his son: Vince and Shane McMahon!" Vince's music, _No Chance In Hell_, hit the arena and the audience booed. Vince and Shane came out, grinning in delight.

The Principal took the mic. "Thank you, Austin. Quite frankly, I'm a bit disappointed at the former champion, Triple H, for losing the title so quickly. And for as long as _I_'m still breathing and Austin is still the champion, there's no way Triple H can be a champion!" Surprisingly, the audience booed at this.

Austin laughed. "Thank you, Vince. I just want to say how I have longed for this opportunity. All I could feel was rejoice when I pinned the Heavyweight Champion Triple H 1-2-3. The victory opened my eyes to professional wrestling, and I would really like to say how much I appreciate this." He grinned at Vince and Shane.

Shane added, "I would like to comment that, in my opinion, Austin is a better champion than Triple H!" As he said this, more people booed. Shane frowned and stared at them questioningly, "What? He is!"

Austin scoffed at the crowd. He continued calmly, "Well all I want to say is this: Triple H, you never deserved to be a champion! And as long as I am the champion, Vince will make sure of you for not coming near me and not touching a title belt ever again!" The students booed them. But then Triple H's theme, _The Game_, was played, to the students' delight. The former champion came out with his water bottle, Stephanie McMahon and the rest of the _Evolution _members.

Triple H did his trademark antics, with the 'Spritz' and the other _Evolution _members just got in the ring while Stephanie stood on the apron watching her man. Triple H finally got in the ring and grabbed the mic.

"Austin… let me be the first to say this… you suck!" The students cheered. Austin did not seem happy.

"What do you mean, I suck…?"

"So you pinned me 1-2-3 and you think you're the best now, huh?"

"Damn right, I'm the best."

"Well if you **are **the best—which I think you're not, then why did you need those interferences yesterday? I guess it's just too hard for you to beat me the normal way, is it?"

"Beat you the normal way?"

"Which means if you can beat me with no interference, you can call yourself the best."

"That's loser talk."

"Hmph. Well then, how about this: I challenge you to a match for the World's Heavyweight Title!"

"You want me to defend my title?" Austin asked, Triple H nodded, "That's right."

"All of you want me to see another match between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H?" The students responded with cheers. Austin smiled, but then twitched his eyebrows.

"….Well, that's not going to happen." The students booed. "You see Triple H, when I pinned you 1-2-3, I meant 1-2-3. So it's going to be that way, and you have to be at least 15 feet away from me, as Vince said. Tell him, Vince!"

"Yeah, you see Triple H, Austin indeed is the World Heavyweight Champion and I am the Principal and owner of this goddamn school so what I say goes. **You and your so-called _Evolution _group **are _not _to step within 15 feet from Austin and the rules apply as of… now!"

"And if I do?"

Vince stood close to Triple H. "Then, there is going to be hell… to pay. Securities, come in!"

The security came in and restrained Triple H and the _Evolution_. They tried to fight back but eventually Batista got hit on the spine with a baton. The students booed as they watched their new hero Triple H and his minions carried away. Then Vince's theme was played and he hugged Shane and Austin lunatically. They left, accompanied by boos.

"That was the 'news'?" Christian asked HBK.

Michaels shrugged. "Meh."

Edge yawned. "Funny. Cena should appear just about now."

They were silenced at once with Kurt Angle's theme, _Medal_, hitting the arena. But the silence ended abruptly as students stood up to chant 'You suck! You suck!' at the Olympic Gold Medalist.

Kurt got in the ring, and held the mic in his hand. "Now, I know what you've all been wondering. Yeah, yeah. Yesterday. The Fatal Four-Way Match. Cena won. But you see, I should've won that one! I had Orlando Jordan in the ankle lock and he tapped out! So I should've won that one!" Students slightly booed. "Oh, it's **true**. What I think is that Cena is not worthy to win the WWE title!"

Before he could say anymore, _Rollin' _hit the arena. Kurt stopped, looking annoyed. 'Taker came out on his bike. As he walked to the arena, Kurt stared at him suspiciously. 'Taker got in the ring, with his own mic.

"You see Kurt, I think you're all about your Olympic heroic actions. Well, whoop-dee-freakin'-doo!" he shouted, mimicking one of Kurt's infamous quotes. "You see, you're **not **the only one who thinks you won the match. I actually deserve the match as I was the **first** to score a 1-2-3, but the ref wasn't there! Even Orlando Jordan had the match won. And out of all three of us, you were the last to score a finish, and you were the one who got pinned! What have you got to say about that?"

Kurt frowned, clearly not impressed. "We-well… at least I don't suck!" he shot back, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Oh, really? Then why do people chant 'You suck! You suck!' every time you enter the arena?" 'Taker asked, smirking. The audience laughed. Hearing this, 'Taker extended his mic to the crowd, and they began chanting, "You suck! You suck!", directly aimed at Kurt.

Suddenly 'Taker held up his hand. "Hang on a second, I've got an idea… hey you backstage, hit the music!"

Kurt's theme was played, and the chant of 'You Suck' had never gotten louder. Kurt's face went red. He glared at 'Taker and the crowd of students. "Hey, why don't we just get back to the original topic? About how _I_ would've won in the match?" The music stopped, and the audience stopped chanting.

'Taker scratched his head. "_I _would've won too. Are you saying you want a rematch?"

Kurt nodded. "Exactly."

Suddenly Teddy Long's _MacMilitant _theme hit the arena. People cheered. Kurt and 'Taker turned their heads to face the GM. Teddy as grinning as usual.

"Listen up, playas'! I know how bad you want the title shot, but too bad—Cena's won it. But I can tell you this: you'll be teaming up to go against JBL and Cena! How's that? If you win this match, Cena will lose his shot _and_ both of you can face each other anytime of the week for a WWE Title shot!" Students cheered, agreeing.

Kurt and 'Taker looked at each other. Kurt grunted, while 'Taker sneered.

"What do you think, playas'?" Teddy asked again.

But before the two could reply, they were interrupted by JBL's theme, _Longhorn_, which blared loudly through the speakers. The audience—including Kurt and 'Taker—groaned. Teddy raised his eyebrows.

JBL and The Cabinet came out in their trademark pose. Cena was with them too, but did not do the taunt (perhaps he thought it was too silly?). The leader grabbed a mic.

"Hey Kurt, 'Taker, I know that you guys are _dying _after my title belt. And you know what? I really think that you two deserve a second chance. And that's coming from my heart." After JBL said this, Kurt and 'Taker looked at each other, frowning. _What the…?_

JBL chuckled. "Don't give me that look. Teddy, why don't we just get the match started?"

"Hmm… JBL, you sound very sure about this," Teddy said. He nodded. "Alright. So, it's on: JBL and Cena vs. Kurt Angle and The Undertaker!" The audience cheered. Kurt and 'Taker—unlikely partners—scorned at each other, before then facing JBL again. "Now ring the damn bell, playa!"

**John Bradshaw Layfield & John Cena vs. Kurt Angle & The Undertaker**

JBL and Kurt started off. The two locked up in the middle of the ring. JBL rammed Kurt to his corner. 'Taker tagged Kurt and hit JBL. 'Taker kicked JBL in the corner and continued stomping him. 'Taker picked JBL up and irish-whip him to JBL's team corner. 'Taker seemed to want Cena in. JBL refused to tag Cena. 'Taker locked up with JBL and 'Taker applied the side headlock. JBL moved 'Taker to the ropes and pushed him off the ropes. 'Taker bounced off the opposite ropes and JBL hit a shoulder. JBL covered but 'Taker kicked out. 'Taker got up and JBL ran to the ropes and came off with another shoulder tackle. JBL knocked Kurt off the apron. JBL irish-whipped 'Taker to a corner, 'Taker reversed and quickly charged with a clothesline. JBL's momentum stopped dead right at that point. 'Taker choked JBL in the corner. 'Taker irish-whipped JBL to a corner. 'Taker came up to him and gave him blows to the stomach. 'Taker hit an uppercut followed by a back elbow and another uppercut. JBL fell to his knees and 'Taker grabbed him but JBL poked 'Taker in the eyes. JBL got to his feet. JBL hit two chest chops and a headbutt as 'Taker backed away. JBL tagged Cena and the two hit a double-suplex. Cena covered but 'Taker kicked out.

Cena hit 'Taker with a DDT and hooked the leg but 'Taker kicked out. Cena picked 'Taker up and threw a right hand but 'Taker blocked it and threw a right hand, powerful enough to send Cena flying from the middle of the ring to a corner. Undertaker beat Cena down in the corner and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. He then charged with a clothesline. Cena came off and was stunned. 'Taker then smashed Cena's head to the turnbuckle on his team's corner. Kurt made the tag and kicked Cena on the leg. Kurt grabbed Cena's leg and took him down. Kurt hit two elbow drops on it and followed it by stomps. Kurt applied an Argentine leg lock. Kurt released the hold and knocked JBL off the apron. Kurt went to the outside and tossed JBL to the steel steps. Kurt got back to the ring and dragged Cena to a turnbuckle. Kurt went to the outside and ruthlessly slammed Cena's leg to the steel post. JBL ran and gave him the _Clothesline From Hell_. 'Taker ran and jumped over the ropes to hit his signature jumping flying clothesline, to JBL. The audience gasped and clapped afterwards.

Undertaker placed Kurt back in the ring at the ref's count of eight to prevent a loss via countout. Kurt got to his corner and went for the tag as he was hurt but the Undertaker wasn't there. He was brawling with JBL. Kurt turned around and Cena trapped him in a small package for the three-count and neither 'Taker nor Kurt could believe it!

**Result: **John Cena & John Bradshaw Layfield def. Kurt Angle & The Undertaker via pinfall

JBL came to the ring and told the ref to raise his and Cena's arm. Meanwhile, The Undertaker at ringside **could not** believe it! He wasn't happy. JBL and Cena left with smiles on their faces as JBL raised his WWE Championship in glory. He assisted Cena in walking as his leg seemed injured at the hands of Kurt Angle. The Undertaker got in Kurt's face and they argued.

"What the hell was that? You costed us the match and the title shot, you fool!"

"Well you weren't there for me when I needed the tag, dammit! I got a _Clothesline From Hell_ from Bradshaw and you expected me to get up just like that?"

"Well who's the one that said, 'I can beat you in ten minutes?'" 'Taker shot back.

Kurt threw a right hand and punched 'Taker in the face. 'Taker caught Kurt's throat and tossed him to a corner. The audience started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" 'Taker pounded him with his powerful fists; the whole audience loved it! 'Taker irish-whipped Kurt to the opposite corner, Kurt came off and 'Taker caught him in the Tombstone and nailed the _Tombstone Piledriver_. 'Taker twitched his eyebrows and walked out with his theme _You're Gonna Pay_. The audience cheered. As he got to the rampway, The Undertaker turned to face the crowd and raised his arms in triumph.

**In Teddy Long's office**

Teddy was reading a magazine when someone knocked on the door. He yelled, "Come in!" _Who's seeing me during a class period?_

The door opened. Teddy raised his eyebrows. It was Billy Kidman, accompanied by Torrie Wilson and Paul London. Kidman approached his desk.

"Hey Teddy, I was just wondering if I could have a shot at Spike's Cruiserweight Championship," he said. Teddy leaned back in his seat.

"Oh?" The GM asked.

"Yeah, 'cos I really think I deserve to be a champion," Kidman smirked. London and Torrie nodded, backing him up.

Teddy sighed. _Why is there so many people requesting matches these days?_ "Well Kidman, I can assure you that the match will go on."

Kidman was overjoyed. "Really? Thank you so much, Teddy!" Torrie and London looked at each other, smiling.

"However! You got to prove yourself out there in front of all the _SmackDown! _students that you deserve this opportunity! Now get out of here before I change my mind," Teddy said, waving them off.

**In Stone Cold Steve Austin's office**

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and revealed Gene Snitsky and Tyson Tomko. "Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Austin, where's that title shot you promised?" Tomko demanded.

"Yeah!" Snitsky yelled.

"Title shot… ah yes, that's right." _When did they ask me? _Austin asked himself, confused. Nevertheless, he continued coolly. "As a matter of fact I could book it now, but I would like to see what you can do first. So, it's going to be the World Tag Team Champions Eugene & William Regal… versus Snitsky, Tyson Tomko… and the World's Heavyweight Champion himself, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"So… it's a handicap match?" Snitsky asked.

"Non-title?" Tomko followed up.

"Yeah. If you win this one, **you boys **will be the new no. 1 contender, and…"

"Wait a second! You said we're guaranteed a title shot!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are already the no. 1 contender and should you lose this match you will also lose the contendership and you will have to earn it again. As for me, if I lose, I'll **vacate** my own title!" Austin sneered.

Tomko and Snitsky looked to each other and smiled to Austin. "…Yeah, as if _that _is going to happen."

"I'll write and send the match to the office and I'll see you two in the ring at 2:15."

---------------------------

Randy was walking out of the changeroom, when he saw Stacy. He ran to catch up with her. "Hey, Stacy! Stacy!"

Stacy turned around. Her face turned cold when she saw Randy. "Oh."

Randy stopped in front of her. He gave an awkward smile. "H-Hey."

Stacy crossed her arms, sighing. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked. "I-I mean, you know—you can always take back your words and go back to me. It's only a Rolex, you know." He forced a weak smile, then mentally smacked himself on the head for saying the last sentence. _Why did I say that?_

Stacy scoffed mockingly. "Take back _my _words? Didn't you mean _you _take back _your _words?" She spun on her heels, walking away.

Randy ran in front of her. "No! Wait! Hey! C'mon, Stace—the whole school has always known us as a great couple. I don't want to, uh—Look, I just want everything to go back to normal."

Stacy sighed, exasperated. "I'm afraid it's too late, Randy. Please don't exacerbate things between us." Randy frowned.

"Exacerbate?"

"It means to make matters worse." Soon after Stacy said this, suddenly The Hurricane came out of nowhere, jumping in between them.

"Stand back! There's a hurricane coming through!" he warned. Randy grimaced. "The lady has spoken," Helms told the Intercontinental Champion. "I'll see you in the ring." The two walked away, leaving Randy with his shoulders slumped.

In the ring, Lilian Garcia was in charge of the mic. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Smithfield, North Carolina… weighing in 191 lbs… Accompanied by Stacy Keibler: The Hurricane!"

As the _Eye of The Hurricane _theme hit the arena, Helms and his new girlfriend made their way to the ring. Green lights accompanied their entrance. While the two were posing on the ring, the theme was cut short. It was replaced by Randy Orton's _Burn In My Light_.

"Hey! Nothing you can say!" Randy came out in his Legend Killer pose, however he didn't look too arrogant that moment. Lilian introduced him. "From St. Louis, Missouri… weighing in 250 lbs… He's the Intercontinental Champion: Randy Orton!"

Randy quickly got in the ring. He exchanged stares with his opponent, and then looked at Stacy, who was standing outside the ring. She smirked at him. Randy turned around, and suddenly punched The Hurricane!

**Randy Orton (c) vs. The Hurricane **– Intercontinental Championship

Randy and The Hurricane locked up. Randy applied a side headlock takedown. The Hurricane's shoulders were down and Randy got a two-count. The Hurricane got to his feet and so did Randy. The Hurricane hit a back suplex and covered for a two-count. The Hurricane ran to the ropes and came off with a dropkick to the face. The Hurricane covered again but Randy kicked out. The Hurricane picked Randy up and irish-whipped him to a corner, Randy reversed. Randy charged but The Hurricane gave him a back elbow. Randy backed away. The Hurricane jumped up to the top rope and came off with a flying neckbreaker. The Hurricane covered but Randy kicked out. The Hurricane ran to the ropes and came off but Randy caught him with a powerslam.

Randy picked The Hurricane up and gave him a European uppercut to corner him. Randy repeatedly hit The Hurricane with the European uppercut. Randy irish-whipped The Hurricane to the opposite corner. The Hurricane came off and Randy hit him with a dropkick. Stacy at ringside was not happy. Randy smiled arrogantly at Stacy and hooked the leg but The Hurricane kicked out. Randy went to hit a scoop slam but The Hurricane slid behind Randy and landed on his feet. The Hurricane went for the _Eye of the Hurricane _and nailed it. It seemed like this match will end quickly. The Hurricane covered but Randy kicked out! The Hurricane seemed like he ran out of moves, but then raised his arm, signaling for the _Chokeslam_. Randy got to his feet and turned around. The Hurricane caught him in the throat. The Hurricane went for the _Chokeslam_ but Randy kicked The Hurricane in the gut. Randy went for the _RKO _but The Hurricane got Randy in the _Eye of the Hurricane _again! The Hurricane went to go down for the _Eye of the Hurricane _but Randy twisted through and hit the _RKO _out of nowhere! Randy hooked the leg and got the three-count!

**Result: **Randy Orton def. The Hurricane via pinfall to retain the Intercontinental Championship

Randy spread his arms (but not his trademark pose) and arrogantly glanced at Stacy, the match ended in seven minutes. Randy grabbed his Intercontinental Title belt and celebrated in the ring.

Kidman's theme, _You Can Run_, hit the arena and he came out with Torrie Wilson. Randy did not look too happy but the ref told him to calm down and get changed in the locker room. Randy grunted, but did as he was told. He sneered at Kidman as they passed each other on the rampway. He left, and Kidman grabbed the mic.

"I guess all of you people know why I'm here," Kidman said. "If you don't know, I'll explain it to you all."

Torrie stepped forward. "Billy came out here… to present to you why he deserves a Cruiserweight title shot." The audience whispered and murmured to each other.

"You saw my matches these recent weeks and you should say they are the most impressive matches you've ever seen." The crowd responded with boos. London and the posse, who were sitting in the front seats, frowned at the audience. "Now, this should prove me worthy enough to be the no. 1 contender for the Cruiserweight Title. However! I was _not_ named the no. 1 contender. Instead, Rey Mysterio did. Not only did he waste everybody's time, he also wasted the Cruiserweight Title shot."

The crowd booed Kidman even more. Kidman continued calmly, "But I promised you. If I become the no. 1 contender… I will make sure that your time will not be wasted. Because you will see the Cruiserweight Title change hands… for the first time in WWE history!" Suddenly Rey Mysterio's theme was played.

Rey came out, holding a mic. Kidman and Torrie sighed in exasperation, looking at him. Rey came to the ring and got in and climbed the turnbuckle and raised one finger, the audience cheered. Then Rey hopped off and got in Kidman's face, who was not impressed.

"Kidman: Just shut up!" The audience cheered. "And I am quite sure that not only me, these people want you to do so, too."

"Oh, is that so? Well at least I didn't waste my Cruiserweight Title shot. Because even the likes of you and Spike Dudley are not even in my league!"

"Really? Well then how about a match, right here, right now, and the winner will become the new no. 1 contender for the Cruiserweight Championship! How about that?" Rey offered.

Hearing this, Kidman's face and tone changed. "Well actually my doctor just told me I should not wrestle today." The audience booed heavily.

"You have a family doctor?" Torrie asked quietly to him, confused. Kidman rolled his eyes at her.

Rey snorted. "Oh yeah? Well how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You're on." The audience cheered at the two best cruiserweights the WWE Private Academy has ever produced.

But then Spike Dudley, the Dudley Boss, as well as the WWE Cruiserweight Champion, came out with his older brothers, Bubba Ray and D-Von, and his prestigious Cruiserweight Title resting on his shoulder. He entered the ring as Torrie, Kidman and Rey looked on. Spike snatched the mic off Kidman. "It seemed that I am the subject of this catfight." The audience booed heavily, even heavier than Kidman.

Spike smiled cockily at Rey and Kidman—who, with their annoyed looks, narrowed their eyes at him. Rey and Kidman looked at each other and the two nailed Spike on the mat, and they beat him down. D-Von and Bubba hit Rey and Kidman but the two fought back with each in one corner. Kidman and Rey beat up D-Von and Bubba and irish-whipped them to the middle of the ring. The two Dudleys stumbled against each other. D-Von turned around to face Kidman and Kidman hit the _BK Bomb_. Bubba turned to face Rey and Rey did the drop toe hold to the third turnbuckle. Then Teddy Long's _MacMilitant _was played again.

"Hang on just a second! Since you two want a title shot at Spike Dudley's Cruiserweight Title, I suggest you go through his brothers first! So right here right now, it's going to be Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio vs. Bubba Ray and D-Von, the Dudley Boyz! Ring the bell!"

**Billy Kidman & Rey Mysterio vs. Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley**

Kidman quickly covered D-Von but D-Von kicked out. Kidman irish-whipped D-Von to his team's corner and punched him several times in the face and tagged Rey. The two irish-whipped D-Von to the ropes and hit a double-dropkick as D-Von bounced off. Rey covered but Bubba broke up the pinfall. D-Von got to his feet and chopped Rey twice, cornering him. D-Von gave Rey several headbutts and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. D-Von charged but Rey moved out of the way and connected with a sunset flip for a two-count. D-Von irish-whipped Rey against the ropes. Rey bounced off the opposite ropes and D-Von went for a back body drop but Rey kicked him in the face. Rey walked backwards to the ropes and bounced off but D-Von caught him with the tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. D-Von covered but Kidman broke up the pinfall. The ref and Bubba yelled out to Kidman to stay in the tag rope but Kidman angrily pointed out to Bubba's early interference.

D-Von picked Rey up and threw a right hand but Rey dodged it. Rey gave D-Von several kicks to the leg and irish-whipped him to the ropes, which of course D-Von reversed. Rey ducked under D-Von's legs and connected with a school boy and Bubba broke up the pinfall. Bubba hit Rey with the _Bubba Bomb_. Kidman went to hit Bubba but the ref restrained him, and behind the ref's back the Dudley Boyz performed the _Whaassup _double-team move. Bubba got back to the tag rope and D-Von tagged Bubba. D-Von kicked Rey in the gut as Bubba held him. Bubba covered but Rey barely kicked out. Bubba hit the bionic elbow on Rey on the ground. Then Bubba picked Rey up and hit a vertical suplex. Bubba knocked Kidman off the apron and applied the abdominal stretch. Bubba held D-Von's hand for leverage for about ten seconds before the ref saw it and forced Bubba to break up the hold. The ref was late and the damage may have been done.

Spike told the Dudley Boyz to finish it. Bubba tagged D-Von and the two measured Rey for the _3-D_. Rey got up and turned around for the _3-D _but Kidman pulled Bubba away and hit him. So Rey only suffered a flapjack. D-Von was confused and went outside to help Bubba but Kidman kicked D-Von in the groin. The ref did not see it as he as checking on Rey. Kidman smashed Bubba's head to the steel steps. Spike started punching Kidman and unfortunately the ref saw it and banned Spike from ringside! The Dudleys were outraged and protested. Spike yelled out that the ref cannot do this as he was the Cruiserweight Champ but left anyway. Rey rolled D-Von but D-Von kicked out. Rey kicked D-Von in the legs to keep him down. Rey ran to the ropes and bounced off but D-Von caught him but Rey reversed it with a flying headscissors takedown. Rey irish-whipped D-Von to the ropes and D-Von came off to receive a calf kick. Rey tagged Kidman and Kidman climbed to the turnbuckle. D-Von got to his feet and Kidman came off with a flying crossbody. Kidman ran at Bubba and knocked him off the apron. Kidman irish-whipped D-Von to a corner and D-Von came off and Kidman kicked him in the gut and went for a back body drop but D-Von kicked him in the face and set him up in the _Powerbomb_. D-Von lifted Kidman up but Kidman reversed it into a hurracanrana. Bubba got on the apron and Kidman knocked him off again. Kidman got to the apron and jumped over the top rope for a springboard Legdrop, D-Von moved out of the way and Kidman landed on his feet. D-Von went for his lifting inverted DDT finisher but Kidman went backwards and landed on his feet and hit a backbreaker. Kidman knocked Bubba off the apron once again. Kidman picked D-Von up and irish-whipped him to a corner. D-Von came off and Kidman nailed him with the enzuiguri. Kidman got on the apron and jumped over the top rope with a springboard Legdrop. Kidman went to hit Bubba but Bubba quickly charged him with a clothesline.

Bubba also knocked the running Rey with the clothesline. Bubba hit Kidman with a full nelson slam and yelled out to him. He talked much, slowing down the match and went to do the same to Rey but Rey reversed it into a DDT. Rey told Kidman to set both Bubba and D-Von in the _619 _and did so. Rey went to hit the _619 _and successfully nailed it. Rey was on the apron and Kidman climbed the turnbuckle. Rey jumped off the top rope with a springboard Legdrop on Bubba, allowing Kidman to freely hit the _Shooting Star Press _on D-Von. Kidman hooked the leg and got a three-count!

**Result: **Billy Kidman & Rey Mysterio def. D-Von Dudley & Bubba Ray Dudley

Kidman and Rey looked at each other as the referee raised their arms and Chimel announced them the winners. Tomorrow these two will face off in a match to determine the no. 1 contender for the Cruiserweight Title!

**At recess**

"I knew that would happen," Jeff said, nodding. Lita turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, the whole Cena and JBL tag team match thing," he replied. "They won, and Kurt and 'Taker are filled with revenge. They're waiting for time for payback. The thing is, Teddy has the power to control matches in _SmackDown!_, so maybe it'll be long until they get to face JBL, one-on-one."

Christian stared at his packet of chips. "I still think that Cena has betrayed us, more than ever."

Matt sighed. "Christian, you're not the only one to think so."

"Yeah," Edge responded, throwing rocks at the oak tree. "I don't think he even realizes we exist here."

"Where are HBK and Nash and The Rock?" Jeff asked.

"I think they said they wanted to go to a nearby deli," Edge answered.

"Are you saying they're wagging?"

Edge shrugged. "Pretty much, yes."

"Hey look, Shelton and Charlie are announcing something," Matt pointed at the duo, who were in the middle of the quad.

"Attention, people!" Charlie was standing on a bench. But other students ignored him. Most of them were talking or acting stupid, e.g. making funny faces or standing on one hand. He sighed, and he handed Shelton a megaphone.

"I said, ATTENTION!" Shelton yelled to the device. Heads snapped and turned to their direction.

Charlie was still on the bench. "Alright, I just heard from GM of _RAW_—none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin—that there's gonna be a handicap match after recess."

"Who against who?" Kennedy asked. Next to him, Kid Kash was busy peeling oranges, while Matt Striker found that playing with a squirrel was pretty amusing.

"It'll be Steve Austin himself with Tyson Tomko and Gene Snitsky against Eugene and William Regal! If Austin loses, he'll have to vacate his title."

The students clicked their tongues, with most of them looking excited. Shelton nodded. "Yep, you heard it from us!"

Whispers of excitement gradually faded as HBK, Nash and The Rock entered the area. Each was carrying cans of drinks and essential food needed to survive, such as sweets, doughnuts, and candy bars. The Rock spoke up, "What's happening?"

Team eXtreme and E&C exchanged worried looks. HBK tilted his head. "Hey Charlie, Shelton, what's the announcement?"

Shelton and Charlie looked uneasy. "Oh, it's about… Austin."

Nash shrugged. "So?"

The two looked startled. So did Team eXtreme, E&C, and the rest of the students in both Junior and Senior Quads.

"Oh. Okay then," Shelton said, rather uncomfortably. "So... we heard that he's going to team up with Snitsky and Tomko to beat Eugene and Regal in a handicap match. And if they lose, Austin will forfeit his title."

"You mean his World Heavyweight Championship title?" The Rock asked. Charlie and Shelton nodded.

"Yeah, we heard he ordered it because he knew he wouldn't lose," Charlie said.

Suddenly The Rock grinned. "Interesting, eh, don't you think? Guys?" he asked HBK and Nash.

Nash spat on the ground. "This should be interesting indeed."

**In the gym**

Eugene's silly _Child's Play_ theme hit the arena. Students cheered. Lilian held on to her mic, "The following contest is scheduled a handicap match, by the order of the General Manager of _RAW_, should the World Tag Team Champions win the match, then the World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin **must **forfeit his title! Introducing first, at the combined weight of 483 lbs… they're the World Tag Team Champions… William Regal and Eugene!"

The champions made their way to the ring: Eugene skipped as he walked, while Regal put on a menacing look. Each had a title belt wrapped around his waist. They quickly got in the ring. Eugene jumped up and down, and started waving to the audience.

Among the crowd, Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak scoffed. "Heh… he looks so retarded," Jindrak commented. Reigns nodded in agreement.

Then Tyson Tomko's theme hit the ring. He walked out, looking tough, and Snitsky had a creepy face. "And their opponents, at the combined weight of 586 lbs… Gene Snitsky and Tyson Tomko!" Students booed.

But they booed even louder when the _Glass Shatters _theme filled the gym. Austin came out with his prestigious Heavyweight title, looking like her couldn't care less about the audience's hatred of him. "And from Victoria, Texas… weighing in 252 lbs… he's the World Heavyweight Champion but also the General Manager of _RAW_: Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

**Stone Cold Steve Austin & Gene Snitsky & Tyson Tomko vs. Eugene & William Regal**

Austin and Eugene started off first. Austin leaned against the turnbuckle while staring at Eugene. Eugene childishly jumped up and down while pointing to his idol, Austin. Regal looked like he was about to cry, with Eugene's idiocy he cannot win! Austin went to take Eugene down with a clothesline but Eugene dodged it and punched Austin twice in the head before irish-whipping him to a corner. Eugene started punching Austin in the corner. Eugene got to the middle of the ring and jumped up and down in joy, as he is in the ring with his idol. Eugene turned around and Austin charged with a clothesline. The furious Austin beat Eugene as hard as he could and stomped the living hell out of him. Austin picked Eugene up and gave him the middle fingers. Austin kicked him in the gut and went for the _Stone Cold Stunner _early but Eugene pushed him forward to the ropes. Austin bounced off and Eugene caught Austin's chest for the _Rock Bottom_ but Austin quickly got out of the ring, and the students did not like that one bit.

The ref started the count as Austin was out of the ring, and he expressions in Regal's face changed. Austin got in the ring and went to hit Eugene but instead tagged Tomko, and the students booed for his cowardice. Eugene then tagged Regal and jumped up and down. Regal was horrified. Regal and Tomko locked up. Tomko had Regal in a side headlock. Regal rammed Tomko against the ropes, Tomko bounced off and came off the opposite ropes with a shoulder tackle. Tomko covered but Regal managed to get his shoulder up at two and a half. Tomko picked Regal up and threw a punch but Regal blocked it and threw a punch of his own. Tomko blocked it and started punching and kicking Regal. Tomko kicked Regal three times on the leg and irish-whipped him against a turnbuckle to the opposite corner. Regal came off and Tomko nailed him with a big back body drop. Regal cried in pain. Tomko covered and it was nearly a three-count but fortunately Eugene managed to break it up. Snitsky charged and knocked Eugene over the ropes and to the concrete floor. Tomko covered Regal again and Regal managed to get his shoulder up at 2 7/8! The students thought Regal would kick out, but as the ref's hand went down after the second count they thought it as nearly over and in fact it caught them by surprise. Tomko covered again and this time Regal kicked out at two.

Tomko picked Regal up and nailed him twice in the head. Tomko irish-whipped him against the ropes. Regal came off and bounced off the opposite ropes as Tomko set him up for his big boot finisher. Regal hung onto the ropes and tagged Eugene. Regal left the ring, grabbed one-half of the World Tag Team Championship and headed to the rampway. The ref yelled out to him as Austin, Snitsky, Tomko and Eugene stared at him. Regal shook his head and waved his hand downwards, "nah". Regal shook his head again and left the arena completely as the students booed him heavily, nearly heavier than Austin. Eugene bit his fingernails while calling out to Regal. Tomko ran to the ropes and came off. Eugene turned around to receive a running big boot finisher from Tomko. Tomko went to cover but then Austin yelled out to him, "Let's have some fun". He left the tag rope along with Snitsky and the three started stomping and beating the hell out of Eugene, and Regal was nowhere in sight!

The ref started counting as the ones who should be in the ring are those who are legal! Austin slapped the ref and kicked him in the gut for the _Stone Cold Stunner_! Snitsky gave Eugene his Pumphandle slam. Then Austin slapped Eugene and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Eugene came off and Austin charged with the _Lou Thesz Press _and followed it with a load of punches! Tyson Tomko then battered Eugene with a rolling neckbreaker. Snitsky then lifted Eugene up and slammed him down with an over-the-shoulder swinging side slam! Then Austin told Snitsky and Tomko to hold Eugene for him. They did as they were told and Austin kicked Eugene in the gut and hit him with the _Stone Cold Stunner_. As if that weren't enough, Austin went outside to grab the World Title belt, but then dropped it and grabbed a steel chair instead. The students started chanting for Triple H. Austin lifted the chair above his head and went to hit Eugene with it but then Triple H stormed to the ring! With his buddy the sledgehammer in his hands! Triple H nailed Austin with the sledgehammer, then Snitsky and Tomko ran to Triple H only to get nailed by the sledgehammer. Triple H went for the _Pedigree _and successfully nailed Tomko with it, to Snitsky's bloodied face! Triple H then measured Austin for the sledgehammer and the crowd went nuts! Austin got up and turned around and Triple H nailed him with the sledgehammer, and the students released a cry of triumph and joy! They have never responded this way in the history of the WWE Private Academy, as Jim Ross reported! Triple H then hit the _Pedigree _on Austin and placed Eugene on top of him, and then Triple H dragged the ref to the pinfall!

1………. 2………… 3……..!

**Result: **Eugene & William Regal def. Stone Cold Steve Austin & Gene Snitsky & Tyson Tomko via pinfall

The students were overjoyed. Austin's reign as the World Heavyweight Champion has ended! The title was now declared **vacant**! Triple H lifted the sledgehammer above his head in his signature taunt, as Eugene's theme was played as a victory! Vince and Shane came out, and they did _not_ look happy—not even one bit!Payback **indeed is **a bitch!urriHu

**Austin lost his title after just one day! Kurt and 'Taker are fighting like children after they lost the match, and Rey and Kidman are facing each other tomorrow for the no. 1 contendership! Meanwhile, Randy might not still be happy at the fact that Stacy is with The Hurricane, although he won the match. Trish and Jericho may not be mentioned in this chapter, but they will be the next time: _Declaration of War_.**

**Character of the Chapter**

Orlando Jordan

**Height: **195 cm

**Weight: **257 lbs

**From: **Miami, Florida

**Status: **Heel

**Finishing Move(s): **

Reverse STO

**Signature Move(s): **

Fallaway slam

Swinging neckbreaker

Flying crossbody

Punching combination

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Orland Jordan is a member of JBL's infamous Cabinet, and his position is 'Chief of Staff'. He's very loyal to JBL, and along with the Basham Brothers, he's always willing to help during matches. Orlando used to be the best student in his boxing school years ago, but after he entered WWE Private High, he's been interested in wrestling ever since. His sudden 'heel turn' against Cena is unexpected by the Basham Brothers, who thought that he had agreed with the new guy joining The Cabinet as an Honorary Member. As a result, he lost to Cena in the Fatal Four-Way match for the WWE Championship no. 1 contendership. Does this mean Orlando will give up?

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is because I'm struggling with schoolwork. But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	27. Declaration of War

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 27: Declaration of War

Vince furiously grabbed the mic. "Now that the World Heavyweight Championship is vacant, we're going to have a match. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning all _RAW _student wrestlers will participate in a gauntlet. I can't be stuffed to explain the rules right now because you'll find out sooner or later. All I can say about the rules right now is this: the last man standing will be crowned the new World's Heavyweight Champion!"

Triple H smiled at the title bout announcement. Vince smiled back. "However! Since Triple H is suspended… he **will not **participate in the gauntlet!"

Shane sneered. Triple H's mouth widened, and the students booed. Vince and Shane left the arena as Vince's _No Chance in Hell _theme was played.

**Around the same time, at Trish's house**

"Hey Trish, how's Chris?" Stacy asked her best friend.

Trish looked at her. She sighed, clutching her books tighter. "Worse." She shook her head. "I've lost contact with him since two days ago,'" said, recalling the moment she came over his house (A/N: Yes, I know—three chapters ago).

"You should've told him to relax. It was only a title," Stacy told her.

"I know," Trish responded, smoothing her blonde locks. "But it's so hard…"

Stacy frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Trish faced her. "You don't understand."

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked again.

Trish shook her head. "It's harder than it sounds."

**In _Evolution's _Locker Room**

"Damn! Vince made that crap about the title……. If I had known, I shouldn't have interfered in the first place!" Triple H angrily threw his water bottle to the wall.

Batista and Ric Flair stared at him. "Calm down, Triple H. There must be some way we can get back at Vince."

Batista looked left, thinking this is pointless. Coincidently, Stephanie was standing in the direction he turned to. Flair and Triple H saw Stephanie, looked at each other and smiled.

"Ric… are you thinking what I'm thinking," Triple H's smile grew wider.

"Er…… actually no idea." Flair shortened his smile and scratched his head.

"……….Fine! Then hear me out… we can get Stephanie to go to some sort of bar or something with Vince, and get her to get him drunk! Then we can make Vince to call off my suspension and let me participate in the _RAW _Gauntlet!"

"Yeah, but what if the next day Vince, who'd probably don't remember anything, won't acknowledge the statement?" Flair asked.

"Then we'll get Stephanie to tape the words!"

"And that's why _you_ are **the man**! Let's do this thing!" Flair smiled. Stephanie exchanged looks with Batista, confused.

**That night…**

Have I mentioned that they had a mini bar at the McMahons' mansion? If not, well, you know now anyway. Shane and Linda were out while Stephanie was stuck with Vince at home. The truth was, Steph had persuaded Shane into going to a dinner out somewhere with Marissa, and she was also the one who had suggested Linda to have a ladies' night out with her college friends. This was done in order to make the plan work.

"Hey Dad," Stephanie started off the conversation, taking the TV remote and pressed the OFF button.

Vince was not amused. "That was a classic MASH! There's also gonna be BlackAdder in half an hour!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "No, Dad, I need to talk."

Vince stared at her. "If it's about bras and panties, you can always talk to your mother, you know."

Stephanie blushed, and threw her brand-new cell phone at him. It hit his head--"Ow!"—and fell to the carpet, cracked. Rubbing his head, Vince picked the phone up. "Is this brand-new?"

Stephanie shrugged calmly. "Just bought it afterschool. Oh well."

Vince rubbed his temple. _There goes another $500_.

"Now, listen," she said again. "I want to tell you the most wonderful thing you'd ever hear in your whole life…"

"Okay, okay… what is it?" Vince asked curiously, putting one hand up.

Steph took a deep breath, and let it out: "I've broken up with Hunter."

Once again, Vince stared blankly at her. His jaw as dropped, and gradually it turned into a grin. "BRILLIANT!"

Stephanie nodded, sighing. "I know," she said, feigning regret. "I decided that our relationship could never work out. You know, with you having this thing against him and the whole title stuff."

"But _you _were the one who did the dumping, right?" Vince asked.

Steph thought for a second, and nodded. "Yeah."

Vince grinned wider, and patted her on her back. "That's my baby girl! Always keep in mind that a McMahon must keep their status and class first thing in their priority list. Don't ever let a person humiliate you. If they do, bite them back."

Steph rolled her eyes. "I know, I know… We've gone through this since I was seven."

Vince laughed. "Just trying to remind you."

_Now is the time_, Steph thought. "Hey, what do you say if we celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" Her father's expression showed a sign of displeasure.

"Yeah, you know… like we used to do everytime there was a family celebration. You, a beer; me, something non-alcoholic," Stephanie motioned to the mini-bar.

"Alright," Vince said. "But_ no_ alcohol."

"What about champagne, then? Because this is a **special** day for you." Stephanie had a begging look.

Vince couldn't resist it. "Fine, fine. Only ONE glass—that's all."

"So I told him, FUCK OFF! That Eric Bischoff really needs to be told manners, doesn't he?"

It was past 11, and Vince had grabbed his tenth bottle. Stephanie was holding her glass of champagne, nodding and laughing at Vince's drunken remarks.

You_ need to be taught manners_, Steph thought, observing her dad's totally trashed behavior. _You're _so_ wasted, Dad._ Then she grabbed the tiny tape recorder from her pocket, clicking the RECORD button.

"And he's FIRED! I knew that he would never make a good teacher in the first place! But why did I hire him? Because I want to see him suffer, that's why!" Vince let out a maniacal laugh, and gulped down the beer.

"Hey Dad, say what if you call off Hunter's suspension and let him participate in the gauntlet? I mean, it's not like he's allowed to be anywhere near me now," Stephanie cut short.

Vince looked at her, his eyes red. Then he laughed again. "Quite frankly, I don't mind THAT!" He drank again. "Anything you want, dear, anything you want! Triple H… no longer suspended! Hahahahah!" He was entirely out-of-character.

Stephanie smirked, this time clicking the STOP button. "Excellent," she whispered softly to herself, satisfied. "Thanks, Dad." She was about to leave to her room when suddenly she realized that while Vince still didn't know what he was doing, she could use this chance to beg him for stuff! "By the way Dad, since I used my cell phone to hit you on the head, can I get a new one?"

Vince nodded lunatically, chuckling. "Sure, sure… whatever you say!" He got out his credit card and a piece of paper. "Here, this is my credit card and my bank card PIN number."

Stephanie was shrieking with joy. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep!" Vince waved her off, and fell asleep himself.

The McMahon's daughter's eyes glittered with delight as she looked at the card. _He has so many credit cards that he probably wouldn't notice one goes missing_.

**The next morning, in the gym**

Lilian Garcia was in the ring, grabbing a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you have all been waiting for. As you notice, all the _RAW _students that wrestle are back in the locker room and are getting ready for the following gauntlet match. Here are the rules: Gauntlet is determined through random drawing of each 25 respective _RAW_ student wrestlers. The man who drew no. 1 and 2 will make their way out and start things off. Elimination is occurred via pinfall, submission, disqualification or count-out. When elimination is occurred, the eliminated wrestler would be escorted out of the arena and the man who drew the next number will come out. These will be repeated until all other 24 wrestlers have been eliminated. The last man standing is the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

Then Val Venis' theme _Hello Ladies _was played. Val came out with his trademark, the white towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at the female students. Then he winked at Lilian. He got on the turnbuckle and looked to the crowd. "Introducing the man who drew no. 1…. from Las Vegas, weighing in 260 lbs… Val Venis!"

Then Triple H's theme was surprisingly played. The students were extremely confused. Nevertheless, they cheered. Val twitched his eyebrows. Triple H performed his trademark 'Spritz' with the water bottle on the apron. Triple H took out a small piece of paper with a large '2' and a WWE Logo with a signature of Vince on it and showed it to Lilian Garcia and the college staff at ringside, as a proof. Because it could be fake, the WWE Logo was printed on the special paper and Vince was made to do his signature on all 30 pieces of paper—apparently he complained of having arthritis after only signing 13. Triple H's music was cut short and Vince's _No Chance in Hell _was replaced. Vince came out and he didn't look too happy.

"Triple H, I don't know how the hell you got that number, but you listen to me, and you listen to me good. You are suspended and you are not to even step foot on the grounds of this prestigious college, you hear me?"

"Suspended? I believe you called it off last night," Triple H smiled.

"Called it off? In your dreams, you son of a bitch," Vince replied.

"Really? Well, I've got proof. Stephanie!" Triple H called out. In the Titantron, Stephanie's face came up. She smiled and she was holding a tape recorder.

"Hey dad, you _did_ call off Hunter's suspension and I have got proof!" Stephanie insisted. Stephanie played the tape.

The following voice came out: "So I told him, FUCK OFF! That Eric Bischoff really needs to be told manners, doesn't he?"

The students gasped. Vince's face turned red.

"What the hell…?" Bischoff whispered to himself, looking at Teddy Long, who shrugged in response. Apparently he was in the building just to have a good look at what had been happening after he was fired.

"And he's FIRED! I knew that he would never make a good teacher in the first place! But why did I hire him? Because I want to see him suffer, that's why!"

Bischoff gritted his teeth. Vince's face turned redder. "Stop this! I demand this to be stopped!" Triple H chuckled at this.

"Oh no, Dad. We're just getting to the good part. Tell you what, let me just Fast Forward this…" Stephanie clicked the FF button and waited for few seconds before clicking the PLAY button.

"Triple H… no longer suspended! Hahahahah!" Hearing this, the students laughed. Vince was furious.

"You need to hear it again?" Stephanie teased. She clicked the REWIND button and clicked PLAY after a few seconds.

"Triple H… no longer suspended! Hahahahah!"

"Again?" Steph asked, ready to click the button.

"NO! I got it! But… I don't remember saying that!"

"Oh, so you're gonna take back your words? Some man you are, Vince. Some man _you_ are," Triple H cut in.

"Shut your crap mouth," Vince glared at the student. He took a deep breath, "Fine! Triple H is no longer suspended! But hang on… I do remember Stephanie… Steph, you broke up with this piece of crap didn't you?"

"Oh, when was that?"

"Oh, so _now _you're the one who's gonna take back your words, hah?" Vince said sarcastically.

"Er… but we have proof. You don't. As long as you don't have the proof, I am still by Triple H's side." Stephanie smiled proudly. Triple H was grinning back.

Vince left the arena furiously and the ref signed for the bell and the Gauntlet has started!

**Gauntlet Match **– World Heavyweight Championship

**Val Venis vs. Triple H **

Val charged at Triple H from behind but Triple H ducked and gave him a back suplex. Triple H picked Val up and gave him a headbutt to corner him. Triple H pounded Val with fists in the corner. Val was slumped in the corner and Triple H lifted him up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Val came off and Triple H hit the _Spinebuster_. Triple H covered but Val kicked out. Triple H picked him up and connected with a vertical suplex. Triple H covered but Val kicked out. Triple H ran to the ropes and came off with a knee drop. Val moved out of the way and connected with a half nelson slam. Val climbed the turnbuckle and looked to put Triple H away. Val taunted and leaped off the top turnbuckle with the _Money Shot_. Triple H had his knees up. Val was now on the mat on his back, clutching his stomach. Triple H set him up in the _Pedigree _and successfully nailed it for the three-count!

**Val Venis has been eliminated via pinfall**

The students cheered. Triple H posed but then Shelton Benjamin's theme as played and he is the no. 3 entrant!

**Triple H vs. Shelton Benjamin**

Shelton stormed to the ring as fast as he could and nailed Triple H with a clothesline. Shelton picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Triple H reversed and Shelton bounced off the opposite ropes with a lariat. Shelton covered but Triple H kicked out. Shelton ran to the ropes as Triple H got to his knees. Shelton knocked Triple H down with a knee to the face. He climbed the turnbuckle, measuring him for a flying clothesline. Triple H got to his feet and he quickly ran up to Shelton but Shelton knocked him back down. Triple H got to his feet for the second time and Shelton took him down with the flying clothesline. Shelton hooked the leg but Triple H kicked out. Now Shelton got to a corner. Triple H got up and leaned against a turnbuckle. Shelton ran up to him with the _Stinger Splash _but Triple H moved out of the way, and Shelton nailed the turnbuckle. Shelton went over the ropes and to the concrete floor. The ref started the count. At the count of six, Triple H went outside and placed Shelton back in the ring. Triple H got back to the ring and planted Shelton with the _Pedigree _for the three.

**Shelton Benjamin has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H has eliminated two men! Then Matt Striker's theme was played.

**Triple H vs. Matt Striker**

Striker stormed to the ring and ran to Triple H, only to fall to a _Spinebuster_ into a pin. Striker kicked out, but it's too late as the ref's hand slammed the mat for the third time!

**Matt Striker has been eliminated via pinfall**

Striker couldn't believe it and pleaded the ref to make it a two-count but the ref didn't acknowledge it. An explosion! Could it be? It's Kane!

**Triple H vs. Kane**

Triple H ran up to Kane who just entered the ring. Triple H took him with a high knee but it didn't seem to have much effect on Kane! Kane fell on one knee. Triple H ran to the ropes and came off but Kane caught his throat! Kane planted Triple H with a devastating _Chokeslam_! Kane did the throat slash, signaling for the _Tombstone Piledriver_! Triple H got up and turned around. Just as Kane was about to lift him up, Striker who seemed unhappy about his elimination, attacked Triple H! Striker gave him the _Overdrive_ and the ref signed for the bell! Kane has just been disqualified and he could not believe it!

**Kane has been eliminated via disqualification**

Kane was unhappy. He performed the throat slash as Striker trash-talked Triple H. Striker turned around and went to leave the ring, but he ran across Kane. He realized what he had just done. Kane lifted him up and nailed him with the _Tombstone Piledriver_! Kane performed his taunt and the pyro came out! Eugene's theme was played and he was next! The ref yelled at Kane, forcing him to leave. Kane was not impressed and gave the ref a _Tombstone Piledriver _also. Eugene slowly got to the ring while biting his fingers. He was looking at Kane and Kane turned to him. Eugene backed away and Kane caught his throat to give him the _Chokeslam_! Over the top rope and to the concrete floor! Security guards and other officials came in to restrain Kane.

**Triple H vs. Eugene**

A new referee has been appointed for this match and he made the ten-count in favor of Triple H!

**Eugene has been eliminated via countout**

Triple H was in a bad shape as he was still down. "I guess he might have to give up on winning the World Heavyweight Championship." Jim Ross commented. But then Batista's theme was played and he was next! "Well, it doesn't look like Triple H is gonna be eliminated any soon," Jerry 'The King' Lawler said.

**Triple H vs. Batista**

Batista got in the ring and nudged Triple H. Batista waved his hand in front of Triple H's face, to check if he's KO or not. Triple H did not respond, Batista shrugged his shoulders. Batista set Triple H in the _Batista Bomb_. Looks like it's every man for himself, Batista looked to win the gold for himself rather than sticking up for his faction. Just as Batista went to lift Triple H, Ric Flair's theme was played and he came out. Lawler said, "What? It's not time to bring out the next competitor, is it?"

Flair yelled out to Batista. Flair came up close to Batista and yelled out to him while pointing to his chest. Batista did not seem too happy but lied down. He waited for Triple H to get on top of him, but as Triple H was still down, Batista volunteered to place his arm on top of himself. 1… 2… 3… and Batista was eliminated, without a fight!

**Batista has been eliminated via pinfall**

Who's next? Flair got in the ring but the ref told him to go away and wait for his turn. Flair showed him his number and Flair seemed to be next!

**Triple H vs. Ric Flair**

Flair got down to Triple H's face and yelled out some instructions. Flair slapped Triple H's face to make him regain conscious. Triple H opened his eyes and Flair yelled out more instructions. Flair lied down and Triple H pinned him.

**Ric Flair has been eliminated via pinfall**

Flair wished Triple H the best of luck as now he's on his feet and left. Johnny Parisi came out and entered the ring.

**Triple H vs. Johnny Parisi**

Parisi locked up with Triple H and applied a side headlock. Triple H pushed him to the ropes. Parisi came off and Triple H hit a _Spinebuster_. Triple H gestured for the belt on his waist and Parisi got up and turned around. Triple H kicked him in the gut and nailed him with the _Pedigree_. Triple H covered and got the three-count.

**Johnny Parisi has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H posed again and Chris Benoit came out!

**Triple H vs. Chris Benoit**

Triple H and Benoit locked up. Benoit applied a side headlock. Triple H rammed Benoit against the ropes, Benoit came off. Benoit bounced off the opposite ropes with a lariat to Triple H. Benoit quickly went for the _Crippler Crossface _but Triple H rolled out of the way. The two stared at each other for a brief period and locked up again. Benoit had a side headlock takedown. Triple H got his shoulder up at a two-count. Triple H got to his feet slowly and hit a back suplex on Benoit to get out of the side headlock. Triple H covered but Benoit kicked out. Triple H picked Benoit up and smashed his head to the turnbuckle. Triple H went to hit Benoit but Benoit moved out of the way. Benoit chopped Triple H as fast and as hard as he could. Benoit gave Triple H two headbutts followed by a European uppercut. Benoit started working on Triple H's arm.

Benoit elbowed Triple H's arm and knelt on it a couple of times. Benoit picked Triple H up and twisted his arm. Benoit hit Triple H's arm again and again before twisting it for the second time. Triple H tried to get out of it, so Benoit kicked him in the gut and gave him a quick vertical suplex. Benoit covered but Triple H kicked out. Benoit hit another snap suplex. Benoit covered again but Triple H kicked out. Benoit slowed the match down. Triple H got to one foot and Benoit chopped him. Benoit punched him in the eye and chopped him again. Benoit irish-whipped Triple H against the ropes. Triple H came off the ropes and Benoit gave him a back body drop. Benoit went for the _Sharpshooter _but Triple H kicked off. Benoit went for it again but Triple H kicked off again. Benoit hit another snap suplex. Benoit picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Triple H reversed and ran to Benoit with a high knee as he came off. Triple H covered but Benoit kicked out. Triple H locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Benoit cried out in pain. His shoulders were down and he got it up at a two-count. Benoit slowly went to reverse the hold. Triple H went to fight it out and struggled to keep the hold. Benoit successfully reversed the hold. Triple H grabbed onto the ropes.

Triple H got to a corner and Benoit irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Triple H threw a punch but Benoit dodged it, applied a waist lock and hit a German suplex. Benoit hit another one, but will he do the hattrick? Benoit went to hit another, but Triple H hung on. Triple H went to fight out of it, and Benoit hit Triple H on the spine three times and hit a third consecutive German suplex. Benoit looked to the crowd and did the throat slash. Benoit climbed the turnbuckle. He jumped off with a flying headbutt. Triple H was shaking and Benoit quickly applied the _Crippler Crossface_. Triple H was in excruciating pain but refused to tap. He rolled through but Benoit hung on. Triple H went to tap but found his foot at the bottom rope. The ref forced Benoit to break up the hold. Benoit dragged Triple H to the middle of the ring and went for the _Sharpshooter_ and locked it in. Triple H crawled to the ropes but found the rope were to far away. Triple H managed to reverse the _Sharpshooter_ and locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Benoit got to the ropes. Triple H irish-whipped Benoit against the ropes. Benoit came off and Triple H hit his spinning version of the _Spinebuster _for a two-count. Triple H measured Benoit for the _Pedigree_. Benoit got up and turned around. Triple H kicked him in the gut and set him up in the _Pedigree_. Triple H went for the move but Benoit reversed it into the _Crippler Crossface_. Triple H hung on and applied the sleeper hold. Benoit was gasping for air and his face went red. Benoit walked to the ropes but found it was too much and passed out.

**Chris Benoit has been eliminated via submission**

Triple H was all out of energy and breath. Who's next? Jeff Hardy's theme was played and he came out. Lita cheered by the sidelines. Joy Giovanni looked up, frantically searching the arena. Jeff stormed to the ring.

**Triple H vs. Jeff Hardy**

Jeff knocked Triple H down. Jeff irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite corner. Triple H came off and Jeff kicked him in the gut for the _Twist of Fate_. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a _Swanton Bomb _but Triple H moved of the way. Both men were down. At the count of 4, Jeff got up and ran to the ropes as Triple H got to his feet. Triple H kicked Jeff in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree _for a quick three-count

**Jeff Hardy has been eliminated via pinfall**

Who's the twelfth man? "IF YA' SMELL…………………………….. WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!" The Rock came out and Triple H's eyes widened. The Rock ran to the ring as fast as he could and got in.

**Triple H vs. The Rock**

The Rock gave Triple H a series of punches. Triple H backed away. Then The Rock hit Triple H with the _People's Punch_, knocking him over the ropes. The ref started the count but The Rock got out at a three-count and placed Triple H back in the ring. The Rock stalked Triple H for the _Rock Bottom_. Triple H got up and turned around. The Rock caught Triple H across the chest and went for the _Rock Bottom_, but Triple H countered with elbows to the back of the head. Triple H irish-whipped The Rock to a corner. The Rock came off. Triple H set him up for the back body drop but The Rock countered with a running DDT. The Rock draped an arm over Triple H. It was nearly a three, but Triple H had just got his shoulder up at the last few milliseconds. The Rock picked Triple H up and went for the _Rock Bottom_. Triple H countered with a quick DDT into a small package for a two-count. The Rock irish-whipped Triple H against the ropes. Triple H bounced off the opposite ropes and The Rock nailed him with the _Spinebuster_. The Rock taunted for the _People's Elbow_. The Rock ran to the ropes and came off with an elbow drop but Triple H moved out of the way. Triple H kicked the stunned Rock in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree_. Triple H covered but The Rock kicked out!

Triple H went for a second _Pedigree _and nailed it. Triple H covered and got the three-count.

**The Rock has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H was heavily devastated and fell on his back. He thought he should give it up and rest, but realized he cannot. "Stand back! There's a hurricane coming through!" Rosey came out and stormed to the ring.

**Triple H vs. Rosey**

Triple H quickly kicked him in the gut to give him the _Pedigree _but Rosey countered with a back body drop. Rosey ran to the ropes and came off with a big splash into pin. Triple H got his foot at the bottom rope. Rosey went to give Triple H a _Super Hero Slam _but Triple H countered and kicked him in the gut for the _Pedigree_. Triple H covered for the three-count.

**Rosey has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H posed and roared. Then Snitsky came out.

**Triple H vs. Gene Snitsky**

Triple H wasted little time as he quickly set Snitsky up in the _Pedigree_. Snitsky overpowered it. Snitsky irish-whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H came off to receive a big boot. Snitsky went for the Pumphandle slam but Triple H landed on his feet and applied the sleeper hold. Snitsky went for the ropes but Triple H hung on and pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Snitsky got to one knee. The ref checked on him and Snitsky grabbed the ref's shirt. The ref moved out of the way and now Snitsky is completely stuck with Triple H and his sleeper hold. Snitsky's face was red and the ref lifted Snitsky's arm and let it drop. Snitsky lifted it up, signaling he was still in the game. Snitsky tried to fight out of it but realized it was too much and passed out.

**Gene Snitsky has been eliminated via submission**

That was the fourteenth man. Eleven more to go and Triple H is the new World Heavyweight Champion! "You think you know me," Edge came out and stormed to the ring.

**Triple H vs. Edge**

Edge ran and nailed Triple H with the _Spear_. That should do it, but Edge set Triple H up in another _Spear_. Triple H slowly got up and turned around. Edge charged with the _Spear _but Triple H moved out of the way. As a result, Edge nailed the ref. Edge turned around and Triple H kicked him in the gut. Triple H went for the _Pedigree_ but Edge twisted through, kicked Triple H in the gut and connected with the _Edgecution _DDT. Edge hooked the leg and he could've gotten a three-count there, but the ref was down and out. Edge called out to someone. The audience was puzzled. Christian came out, with a steel chair. Edge said something to Christian and got out of the ring. Edge grabbed another steel chair and got in the ring. The two measured Triple H for the _Con-Chair-To_. Triple H got up and the two charged but Triple H moved out of the way. The chairs met and the two brothers collided. Triple H nailed Edge with the _Pedigree_. A new ref came in and made the three-count.

**Edge has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H rested on the mat. After nearly half a minute, the new ref called out for someone to come out. Triple H pointed to Christian and the ref agreed that he is indeed the fifteenth man.

**Triple H vs. Christian**

Triple H irish-whipped Christian to the ropes. Christian came off to receive a _Spinebuster _into pin for a three-count. So much for the match!

**Christian has been eliminated via pinfall**

Kevin Nash's theme was played. The big man came out and entered the ring.

**Triple H vs. Kevin Nash**

Nash and Triple H locked up. Nash overpowered Triple H. Triple H got up and quickly ran at Nash and Nash caught him with a big back body drop. Nash tossed Triple H out of the ring. Nash smashed Triple H's head to the announcer's table as the ref began the count. Nash raised his arm, and some students cheered. Nash went to hit a back suplex on Triple H but then Triple H landed on his feet and applied the sleeper hold. Nash overpowered it. Nash set Triple H up for the _Jackknife _to the announcer's table but Triple H countered, with a back body drop to the announcer's table. Triple H made it back to the ring and Nash was counted out!

**Kevin Nash has been eliminated via countout**

Chris Masters' theme was played. Out came the man: 'The Masterpiece'. Masters went to do his trademark taunts on the rampway but Triple H hit him on the head and grabbed his head and held it all the way to the apron. Triple H smashed Masters' head to the apron. Triple H placed Masters in the ring and got back in the ring himself.

**Triple H vs. Chris Masters**

Triple H set Masters in the _Pedigree _but Masters countered with a back body drop. Masters recovered on one corner as Triple H clung onto the ropes. Masters charged at Triple H with the _Polish Hammer_. Then Masters lifted Triple H in he military press and slammed him after few seconds. Master called for the _Master Lock_. Masters went to apply the _Master Lock _while Triple H was still down but then Triple H gave Masters and undetected back kick to the groin. Master blinked several times and Triple H got up. Masters got to his knees and Triple H gave him a knee to the gut and gave him the _Pedigree _for the three-count.

**Chris Masters has been eliminated via pinfall**

"Triple H has eliminated seventeen men out of twenty-four, and damn if he doesn't win it. He deserves to win it because he has eliminated more than ½ of the _RAW _student wrestlers," Jim Ross commented.

Then William Regal came out.

**Triple H vs. William Regal**

Triple H once again, with his current status there was no way he could take the match any slower. He better end the match quick before he took more damage, enough for Austin to pin him in the end. Triple H pounded Regal. Triple H irish-whipped Regal to the ropes and charged at him as he came off with a running high knee. Triple H then headbutted Regal and irish-whipped him to a corner. Triple H charged but Regal moved out of the way. Triple H stopped himself from nailing the turnbuckle, he turned around and Regal trapped him in the small package. Triple H reversed it with a small package of his own for the three-count!

**William Regal has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H was starting to wonder when Austin will come out. He is the General Manager; surely he can sabotage the drawing. Then Steven Richards came out.

**Triple H vs. Steven Richards**

Richards quickly gave Triple H a series of right hands. Richards irish-whipped 'The Game' to the ropes and gave him a reverse elbow as he came off. Richards picked Triple H up and gave him a scoop slam. Richards covered but Triple H kicked out. Richards went for and connected with a _Stevie Bomb_. Then Richards got up to one corner, signaling for the _Stevie Kick_. Triple H got up and turned around. Richards went for the _Stevie Kick _but Triple H dodged it, kicked Richards in the gut and gave him a DDT. Triple H picked Richards up and irish-whipped him to the ropes but got reversed. Triple H came off the ropes and Richards went for the back body drop but Triple H countered with a knee _Facebuster_. Triple H taunted and picked Richards for the _Pedigree_ and nailed it. Triple H hooked the legs and got a three-count.

**Steven Richards has been eliminated via pinfall**

Five more to go and Triple H is the new champ! Shawn Michaels' theme was played and he came out. The audience cheered loudly. He did his usual entrance motion and did the firework taunt.

**Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels**

Triple H and Shawn had a staredown. They locked up, and Triple H had Shawn in a side headlock. Shawn pushed Triple H to the ropes and Shawn knocked Triple H down. Shawn ran to the ropes and came off with another shoulder tackle. Shawn covered but Triple H kicked out. Triple H backed to one corner and Shawn chopped him a number of times. Shawn irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite rope. Shawn charged but Triple H countered with a back elbow. Shawn backed away and turned around and Triple H connected with a back suplex. Triple H covered but only got a two-count.

Triple H picked Shawn up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Triple H ran at him as he came off the ropes with a running high knee. Triple H covered but Shawn kicked out. Triple H irish-whipped Shawn to a corner. Shawn came off and Triple H looked ready to hit the _Spinebuster _but Shawn hit a flying forearm. Both men were down. Shawn got to his feet. Triple H got up and walked into an inverted atomic drop followed by a chest chop. Shawn climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a diving elbow drop, but Triple H moved out of the way. Triple H set Shawn in the _Pedigree _and nailed it. Triple H covered but Shawn kicked out. Triple H went for another one but Shawn countered with a back body drop. Shawn stood one corner, recovering. Triple H got to his feet and grabbed Shawn but Shawn quickly broke it and nailed Triple H with the _Sweet Chin Music_. Both men were down! The ref started the count. Both men got up at a nine-count and Triple H kicked Shawn in the gut for a _Pedigree_! That should do it, but Shawn kicked out! Triple H could not believe it! Triple H called for another _Pedigree_. Shawn got to his feet. Triple H kicked him in the gut, but Shawn caught Triple H's leg. Shawn spun it around, kicked Triple H in the gut and went for a suplex but Triple H trapped Shawn in a small package! 1…… 2… 3…!

**Shawn Michaels has been eliminated via pinfall**

Twenty men were out, taken by a single man! Triple H fell on his back, both hurt and exhausted. Randy Orton's theme hit the arena and he was number 22!

**Triple H vs. Randy Orton**

Randy went to lie down for Triple H but then Triple H said he got to prove himself. Randy wished each other the best of luck in their following match. Randy offered Triple H a handshake and took it but Randy smiled and rolled Triple H. Triple H seemed to have seen it coming and reversed it for the three-count!

**Randy Orton has been eliminated via pinfall**

Randy was in the state of shock! Triple H smiled at Randy and said that he knows Randy well. Randy shrugged his shoulder and hugged Triple H before leaving the arena. _Just Look at Me_ was played and Rob Conway came out with his sunglasses. Triple H wasted little time as he pounded on Conway on the outside and smashed his head to the steel steps.

**Triple H vs. Rob Conway**

The ref began the count. Triple H kicked the steel steps and prepared Conway for a suplex. At the count of four, Triple H had Conway up in the air for the vertical suplex. He held him there until the count of seven before slamming Conway down to the steps. Triple H returned to the ring and Conway was counted out!

**Rob Conway has been eliminated via countout**

Triple H posed as the students cheered him tremendously. Tyson Tomko's theme was played and he was next!

**Triple H vs. Tyson Tomko**

Tomko ran in to the ring and quickly went for the big boot but Triple H dodged it and gave Tomko a nice neckbreaker. Triple H set Tomko and gave him the DDT. Triple H covered but Tomko kicked out. Triple H was sweating heavily that he started to slow down. Tomko caught Triple H and gave him a military press. Tomko covered but Triple H kicked out. Tomko signalled for the big boot once more. Triple H got up and Tomko went for the boot but Triple H dodged it, kicked Tomko in the gut and gave him a _Pedigree_. Triple H followed it with a second _Pedigree _for a three-count!

**Tyson Tomko has been eliminated via pinfall**

Triple H pumped the boots and stretched his arms. Tyson Tomko was number 24 and the last one has got to be Stone Cold Steve Austin. There was a tense moment of silence as the crowd got to their feet. A tune was played and it was Kurt Angle's theme music, the _Medal_! Triple H was heavily confused, just like every one else in the arena. Kurt came out with his gold medals and entered the ring. The ref and Lilian asked Kurt for his number and Kurt handed them his number 25. Triple H asked them what the hell Kurt was doing here and they replied that he was a legal competitor. Triple H turned around and Kurt nailed him with a clothesline.

**Triple H vs. Kurt Angle **– World Heavyweight Championship

Kurt stomped the heck out of Triple H. Kurt picked Triple H up and connected with a belly-to-belly overhead suplex for a two-count. Kurt irish-whipped Triple H to the ropes but Triple H reversed. Kurt came off and Triple H hit the _Spinebuster_. Triple H covered but Kurt kicked out. Kurt got to his feet and Triple H backed away to recover. Kurt pounded him with his fists and stomps. Kurt picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Triple H came off and Kurt gave him the belly-to–belly overhead suplex. Kurt covered again but Triple H once again got his shoulder up. Kurt protested to the ref, but the ref objected. Kurt went for a vertical suplex but Triple H countered into a small package. Kurt kicked out. Kurt protested to the ref, whining about the counter. Jim Ross said he had no idea what the hell Kurt was arguing about, since what Triple H did was completely legal.

Kurt irish-whipped Triple H to the corner. Kurt charged but Triple H countered with a kick to the face. Kurt backed away. Triple H nailed Kurt behind the knee and went for the _Figure-Four Leg Lock _and got it on. Kurt was near the ropes. Triple H released the hold. Both men got to their feet and exchanged right hands. Triple H seemed to get the upperhand. Triple H irish-whipped Kurt to the ropes. Kurt reversed and went for a back body drop but Triple H countered with a knee _Facebuster_. Kurt was down to one knee and Triple H irish-whipped Kurt to the opposite corner, Kurt bounced off and Triple H hit a back body drop. Triple H called for the _Pedigree_. Kurt got to his feet and turned around. Triple H kicked him in the gut to set him up in the _Pedigree_. Triple H went for the _Pedigree _but Kurt dropped Triple H by the legs and applied the ankle lock. Kurt yelled at Triple H to tap—"Tap!"—but Triple H replied, "No!". He kicked off but Kurt quickly applied the ankle lock! Is this the end of Triple H? Had he come this far and walked away with nothing? Triple H crawled to the ropes and got to the ropes. Kurt refused to let go, and the ref began the count, forcing Kurt to break the hold.

Kurt picked up Triple H, went for and connected with the _Angle Slam_. Instead of covering Triple H, Kurt climbed the turnbuckle! What was he doing? He was going for the Moonsault! Kurt jumped off with a Moonsault but Triple H moved out of the way! Both men were down. At the count of seven, both men got to their feet. Both exchanged right hands and Triple H seemed to gain the upperhand. Triple H irish-whipped Kurt to the ropes and hit the spinning _Spinebuster _as Kurt bounced off. Triple H taunted with his trademark pose. Triple H irish-whipped Kurt to the opposite corner. Kurt came off Triple H kicked him in the gut but Kurt caught Triple H's leg! Kurt spun it towards him and hit the second _Angle Slam_! Kurt pulled down his straps, signaling for the ankle lock! Kurt shook his head ala Austin and yelled, "Come on!" Kurt applied the ankle lock but Triple H got to the ropes! Kurt couldn't believe it! He ran to the ropes and bounced off but fell into a kick to the gut for the devastating _Pedigree_! Triple H covered and got the three-count!

**Result: **Triple H wins the Gauntlet

Triple H's theme was played. Triple H grabbed the World Heavyweight Title belt and he has been declared a two-time champion! Triple H climbed the turnbuckle, pointed to the crowd about him being the greatest and posed. Then his theme stopped and Austin's _Glass Shatters _hit the arena. The students, who were heavily cheering for Triple H, quickly turned it into a loud boo for Austin. Triple H looked towards Austin. Austin got in the ring and grabbed the mic. "Well, look who's here. Triple H." The students cheered. "You see, despite how happy you may be for winning the belt, you must have been wondering why I was not in the Gauntlet."

"Well, I'll tell you why. It's not because I don't want the belt and hell damn sure it was not because of cowardice," Austin said. He then got up close to Triple H's face. "It's because I have named a no. 1 contender!"

"Oh no," Jim Ross said, exchanging a worried look with Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

"That's right. _I_ am the new no. 1 contender… to the World's Heavyweight Championship!" Austin announced proudly. The audience gasped. Triple H shook his head in disbelief. "And the match starts right… now!"

Austin hit Triple H in the face—the audience gasped again—and the bell was rung.

**Triple H (c) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin **– World Heavyweight Championship

Austin picked Triple H up and smashed his head to the turnbuckle. Austin punched Triple H multiple times in the corner. Triple H started fighting back; giving a blow to Austin for every three punches he received. After a powerful one to the ribs, Triple H started punching Austin and gained the momentum but then Austin hit Triple H back down. Austin picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the ropes and Austin charged at Triple H with the _Lou Thesz Press_ followed by mounting punches. Austin called for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin picked Triple H up, gave him the middle fingers, kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin covered for the easy three-count.

**Result: **Stone Cold Steve Austin def. Triple H via pinfall

Austin's theme was played and he became the new World Heavyweight Champion! Everyone in the arena was speechless!

**Outside the school area**

Trish took out her cell phone. She dialed a number, and placed the phone close to her ear. A muffled voice replied in the other line, "Yeah?"

"Hello, Chris? Can I come over?"

**Rey and Kidman's no. 1 contendership match is still yet to come. Meanwhile, Randy might not still be happy at the fact that Stacy is with The Hurricane, although he won the match. Vince sure will get his revenge on Triple H for making him look like a fool in front of the students (and Bischoff!). Trish and Jericho may not be mentioned in this chapter, but they will be the next time. Also, why was Kurt in a _RAW _match? Does this mean he is on _RAW _now? Find out whether he is or not in the next chapter: _Kurt's Explanation_.**

**Character of the Chapter**

Vince McMahon

**Height: **183 cm

**Weight: **230 lbs

**From: **Stamford, Connecticut

**Status: **Heel

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Okay, okay… so we all know who Vincent Kennedy McMahon is. Born in Pinehurst, North Carolina, Vince attended East Carolina University and married high school sweetheart Linda Edwards (eww… love story about old people). They found the WWE Private Academy. A few years later Shane and Stephanie were born, and immediately became the richest kids in Connecticut. He tends to be arrogant and self-centered, thinking the world only revolves himself and the school he owns. Not only that, he makes sure everything goes his way—or else. Many students loathe him—Triple H and _Evolution_, to be precise. Other rebellious students, such as The Rock and Austin, were among the ones against him—until Austin decided to side on with the dominant McMahon. Vince is in charge of putting on and calling off matches (while General Managers' jobs are only to sort things out, such as rivalries) and having total control over everything. The man he truly despises is Triple H, and much like Shane, Vince is doing everything he can to keep Stephanie away from 'The Game'. With Austin by his side, there's a huge possibility that his dream will come true.

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is because I'm struggling with schoolwork. But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	28. Kurt's Explanation

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 28: Kurt's Explanation

"Please come back to school," Trish begged Jericho, who was sitting in front of her. He stared at her, this time with normal, clean-shaved face (no beer, then?).

"Who are the current champions?" he asked suddenly. Trish was startled.

"Oh, er…" she struggled to answer, as the question was too sudden. "Austin as the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton still the Intercontinental Champion, Eugene and Regal as Tag Team Champions, and…" she coughed awkwardly. "…Orlando Jordan is the U.S. Champion." She didn't dare to look at Jericho straight in the eye.

Jericho frowned. "Austin? Heavyweight Champion? What is happening to the world?" he asked, very puzzled.

Trish nodded. "Yeah… Unfortunately he's the General Manager of _RAW_ as well." Jericho responded with a blank, utterly confused expression. She sighed. "See? You've missed out on a lot of stuff! All the actions, feuds, classes… You do realize that you might as well get expelled from school?"

"So?" Chris replied back, shrugging his shoulder. "Couldn't care less."

_Alright_, Trish thought bitterly. _Try another tactic_. "You need to exercise more. Look at your muscles. They're flat—looking weak. Come on, Chris. Going to school means you get to do some sport—wrestling."

Chris glanced at his muscles. "You're right. Perhaps I should consider going to school now."

Trish's face brightened. "Awesome," she muttered.

"Starting from next week," Jericho added.

"…Oh," Trish replied, her face clouded a little. "…Well, alright then." Then Trish excused herself

**In the staff hall**

Austin grabbed another can of beer and swallowed all of them in one gulp. He had the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. Austin walked on the hall before entering his office.

"SURPRISE!"

Austin's eyes widened. All the teachers and staff members were inside his office, and they were waiting to surprise Austin for his victory. Jonathan Coachman showered Austin with confetti as Austin stood silently. A man walked forward and shook Austin's hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Austin. Here, take this gift from me." The man handed Austin a present. A number of others started walking towards Austin, handing him presents.

"Alright, alright! Leave my office right now! I got heaps of things to do," Austin yelled. The staff members and the teachers left his office, grumbling.

"How unthankful," Joey Styles muttered. Tazz and Cole nodded.

Molly Holly entered the room. "Hi, Mr. Austin. Congratulations on winning your match." Austin twitched his eyebrows.

"There's the door. I've had enough."

"Um, no, Mr. Austin. Sorry if I offended you, but I have something in mind."

"Hmm? Well, in that case…" Austin leaned back and grabbed another can of beer.

"Mr. Austin, you know that I've been longing for a Women's Title shot… but Trish Stratus, the current Women's Champion, hasn't been to college for a couple of days, so I couldn't challenge her. Is there anything you can do about it?" Molly asked.

Austin scratched his head. "Hey, I completely agree with you. It has seemed that the champion has deliberately skipped classes. Well, it ain't happening anymore. Tomorrow, it's gonna be Trish Stratus and a male partner of her choice versus you in a partner of _your _choice in a Mixed Tag Team Match. If you win, you get the title shot the following day. I'll get my secretary to call the champion."

"But… what if Trish doesn't come?" Molly asked.

"Well, if she doesn't answer to the ten-count when the bell rings, she'll lose via countout and you'd automatically get the shot," Austin replied.

"And… if she doesn't come the following the day?" Molly wondered.

"Oh, bloody hell… if she doesn't respond to the ten-count when the goddamn bell rings, she'll lose the title! And if she won't give the title to us, she'll be _expelled_! Now get out of here before I change my mind!" Austin yelled, frustrated.

Austin looked at his watch. "There are free periods until 1:00 p.m. because of the matches that are coming up." Austin looked at the scheduled.

"It's still 10:00 a.m. I might as well lie down," Austin murmured.

**In the locker room**

The Dudley Boyz were getting ready in the locker room. The boss, Spike Dudley, was scheduled to be the guest commentator for the following match: Billy Kidman vs. Rey Mysterio. The three gathered.

"The match is next, Bubba and D-Von!" Spike said.

"Yes," D-Von said.

"The winner of this match will earn a shot at your Cruiserweight Championship this Friday!" Bubba pointed at Spike's title.

"Yes, I know. Now listen to me. That Rey Mysterio seems to be the bigger threat to my title, so I want you two to interfere in the match. Beat the living hell out of Kidman so that he wins by DQ. Should Mysterio attack you, I'll strike him with my belt. Then take care of Kidman, give him the _3-D _through the table. Then when he faces me, I'd already be granted a victory as Kidman would be too injured to wrestle," Spike explained.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" D-Von commented.

"Now let's get them!" Bubba said. They headed off to the arena, and Spike's theme was played. Spike entered the ring with the Cruiserweight Championship wrapped around his waist. Tony Chimel was standing in the ring and had a mic in his hands. "Ladies and gentleman… please welcome the WWE Cruiserweight Champion, Spike Dudley!"

Spike got to the announcer's table with Michael Cole and Tazz and shook hands with them. Spike sat down and had the headphones on his ears. Then Rey's theme hit the arena. The students cheered. "Who's that jumpin' out the sky?" There was an explosion and as the smoke cleared, Rey was visible on the rampway. He walked to the ring with one finger up. Rey got in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle to look at the crowd. Then Rey's music stopped and Kidman's was played.

Billy Kidman came out with his girlfriend, Torrie Wilson and his best friend, Paul London. Kidman got in the ring and exchanged punches with Rey and the match got started!

**Rey Mysterio vs. Billy Kidman**

The two exchanged punches but Rey started winning the battle. Rey gave Kidman three consecutive punches before Kidman could punch back. Rey gave Kidman two punches as Kidman replied with a single one, which did not seem to have much effect. Rey punched Kidman and irish-whipped him against the ropes to the opposite ropes. Kidman reversed. Kidman went for a back body drop but Rey slid between Kidman's legs. Rey gave Kidman a back suplex for a quick one-count. Rey ran to the ropes and came off and Rey knocked Kidman down with a clothesline. Kidman crawled to a corner and got to his feet. Rey gave Kidman a number of chest chops and punches. Rey irish-whipped Kidman to the opposite corner but Kidman reversed. Kidman charged but Rey jumped up and Kidman stopped just as he was about to hit the steel post. Rey rolled down and gave Kidman a sunset flip for a two-count. Rey ran to the ropes as Kidman got to his feet. Rey bounced off and Kidman caught him with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

Kidman covered but Rey kicked out. Kidman hit a vertical suplex and covered for a two-count. Kidman picked Rey up and gave him a punch to the face. Kidman irish-whipped Rey to a corner. Kidman walked up to Rey, not falling for the same thing twice. Kidman gave Rey a series of shots in the corner. Kidman punched Rey as fast and as hard as he could and the ref forced him to back it up. Kidman lifted his arms above his head, but then took one more shot at Rey. Kidman irish-whipped Rey to the opposite corner. Rey came off and Kidman tossed him to the air and Rey landed on his stomach. Kidman picked Rey up and lifted him on his shoulders, perhaps for an electric chair drop. Kidman went to go down but Rey started punching Kidman in the face, and the students started to cheer. Rey punched Kidman in the face and turned the electric chair into a roll-up. 1… 2… and a kickout! Both men got to their feet and Kidman quickly charged with a powerful clothesline. "Everytime Rey gained momentum, Billy Kidman _always _found a way to turn the momentum swing in favor of himself," Cole commented. "That's right, Cole. Kidman's quick and smart," Tazz agreed. Cole turned to the champion was watching carefully with the Dudley Boyz behind him. "Hey, champ, do you think that he could be the winner of this match and challenge you for the title?"

"Yeah, you see, Cole. I always thought Rey was the bigger threat, and to see him like this… how disappointing. I think Kidman would win this match hands-on," Spike stated. The match continued as Kidman picked Rey up and gave him a stall suplex with a huge impact. Kidman covered but Rey somehow got the shoulder up! Kidman had his hand up to the ref, showing three fingers, asking for a three-count, but the ref insisted for a two. Kidman had Rey in the DDT and nailed it for another two-count. Kidman and Torrie, as well as London believed it should have been a three and angrily tossed Rey outside the ring. Kidman went to go to the outside to deal more damage, but his main purpose was to distract the referee who would force him to back it up. The plan worked as London stomped on Rey. London irish-whipped Rey to the steel steps. The ref turned around, hearing the noise. The ref pointed out to the steel steps and Rey to London and London claimed he had no idea what the ref was talking about. The ref was insulted and forced London, as well as Torrie to leave the arena. Kidman protested to the ref but the ref stayed by his decision.

Kidman went to the outside and placed Rey back in the ring. Kidman covered but Rey kicked out. Kidman irish-whipped Rey to a corner. Kidman beat down Rey in the corner but then Rey started fighting back. Kidman hit two-three more punches but then Rey fought back with another one of his own. Kidman hit two more punches and Rey fought back with a blow to the gut. Rey started punching Kidman and Kidman backed away. Rey kicked Kidman on the knees and ran to the ropes. Kidman caught Rey in a back suplex but Rey reversed into a bulldog. Rey was feeling it, and the crowd cheered. Rey picked up the stunned Kidman and irish-whipped him against the ropes, which Kidman reversed. Rey bounced off the ropes and connected with a flying headscissors takedown. Rey irish-whipped Kidman to a corner. Rey climbed the turnbuckle and gave Kidman ten punches straight to the skull. Rey raised one finger afterwards and the students cheered. Rey picked Kidman up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Rey ran to the ropes and bounced off but Kidman hung on to the ropes. Kidman gave Rey the _BK Bomb_. Kidman dragged Rey to a corner. Kidman climbed the turnbuckle, going for the _Shooting Star Press_. Kidman came off with the _Shooting Star Press _but Rey had his knees up. Kidman was half-standing, clutching his stomach. Rey hung on to the ropes. Kidman shut his eyes because of the pain. Rey watched over, clinging on to the ropes as he was recovering. Kidman turned around and charged at Rey. Rey tripped Kidman and he was now stunned on the second rope! The crowd cheered. Spike took off his headphones and the Dudley Boyz stormed to the ring.

Rey ran to the ropes and bounced off and ran over to Kidman with the _619_, but Bubba moved Kidman out of the way and beat the hell out of him along with D-Von. Rey murmured, "What the hell?" And before he realized it, the ref signed for the bell and Rey has been disqualified!

**Result: **Billy Kidman def. Rey Mysterio via disqualification

Bubba and D-Von kept on beating Kidman down. Rey went over to them and hit them. Spike came with the Cruiserweight title belt and knocked Rey out with it. London stormed to the ring to assist Kidman but Bubba gave him a reverse elbow to knock him down. D-Von irish-whipped London against the ropes. London bounced off the opposite ropes and D-Von lifted London in the flapjack for the _3-D_. Spike yelled out to Bubba and D-Von to "Get the tables!"

Bubba and D-Von did as they were told and grabbed the table from underneath the ring. They placed it in the ring and set it up. Spike Dudley went for and connected with a _Dudley Dog _to Kidman, straight through the table. The Dudley Boyz celebrated but then Teddy Long's theme was played. The _SmackDown! _General Manager came out with a microphone in his hands. "Spike Dudley! You think you can interfere in the match, attack Kidman so he wins, and then gave Kidman a _Dudley Dog _through the table. Was that what you had in mind, playas?"

The Dudley Boyz nodded, "That's right!"

"Well, you ain't getting away with that. You may have heard that the title match was scheduled in two days time! However! Since you assaulted the no. 1 contender, I have decided to… postpone the match until he is ready to take you on. But that's not all! You think I'm just gonna let you for ruining this exciting match? This punishment was for the result of the match. Because the match did not end in a way I expected, which is a clean 1-2-3 or a submission, I have decided to add Rey Mysterio to the list and make it a Triple Threat Match! And not only that! The **following **punishment is for ruining the match. Spike Dudley! You're gonna face the WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfield in a Street Fight… in a Champion vs Champion match! Now if you excuse me, I've got other things to do."

Spike Dudley protested and so did the Dudleys. Teddy Long's theme was played and he left the arena, smiling as the _SmackDown! _students cheered.

**In the hall**

Eugene was talking to William Regal. "William Regal! I cannot believe what you did to me yesterday," Eugene said in his 'Eugene' accent.

"Yeah, well… I'm sorry, Eugene." Regal said, apologizing.

"That's cool. Now let's go!" Eugene grabbed Regal's hand and dragged him to the arena, where they'll be defending the World Tag Team Championship against Gene Snitsky and Tyson Tomko!

**In the arena**

Tomko's theme was played and he came out with Snitsky, roaring. Lilian Garcia was in the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, at the combined weight of 585 lbs… Tyson Tomko and Gene Snitsky!"

Then Tomko's theme stopped and Eugene's _Child's Play _hit the arena. Eugene and William Regal came out with the belts wrapped around their waists. Eugene was jumping up and down on the rampway with a teddy bear in his hands. "Introducing the champions from Louisville, Kentucky… William Regal and Eugene!"

**Eugene & William Regal (c) vs.** **Tyson Tomko & Gene Snitsky **- World Tag Team Championship

Eugene hugged Regal and told him to start things off. Regal was shaking and Tomko started off for his team. Tomko and Regal locked up and Tomko had Regal in a side headlock. Regal tried to get out of it but Tomko had the hold tight. Regal rammed Tomko against the ropes and Tomko bounced off. Tomko came off the opposite ropes with a powerful shoulder block. Tomko covered but Regal kicked out at a two-count. Tomko picked Regal up and cornered him. Tomko gave Regal multiple shoulder thrusts to the gut and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Regal came off and Tomko nailed him with a back body drop. Regal cried in pain. Tomko tagged Snitsky.

Tomko held Regal and Snitsky punched Regal in the gut. Snitsky connected with a vertical suplex for a nearfall. Snitsky picked Regal up and applied a side headlock. Regal rammed Snitsky to the ropes but Snitsky hung on. Snitsky rammed Regal to his team's corner and tagged Tomko. Tomko and Snitsky beat down Regal in a corner. Tomko held Regal's hand and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Regal hung on the opposite ropes. Tomko charged but Regal moved out of the way and Tomko fell to the concrete floor. Regal tagged Eugene!

Eugene stuck his tongue out at Snitsky and crouched down. Snitsky charged at Eugene but Eugene dodged it. Eugene gave Snitsky a series of punches, kicked him in the gut and gave him a nice vertical suplex. Tomko rolled back to the ring and Eugene gave him a vertical suplex as well. Eugene covered but Tomko kicked out. Eugene picked Tomko up and gave him a big headbutt. Tomko backed away. Eugene climbed the turnbuckle and gave Tomko ten punches straight to the skull. Eugene got down and irish-whipped Tomko to the opposite corner. Tomko reversed and Eugene came off the turnbuckle. Tomko went for the back body drop but Eugene kicked Tomko hard on the chest. Eugene ran and knocked the yelling Snitsky off the apron. Tomko threw a right hand and Eugene ducked and gave Tomko the _Rock Bottom_! Eugene covered but Tomko kicked out. Eugene couldn't believe it and Regal rolled his eyes. Eugene called for another _Rock Bottom_. Tomko got to his feet and turned around. Eugene caught his chest for the _Rock Bottom_ but Snitsky came, giving Eugene a big boot to the back of the head.

Snitsky and Tomko gave Eugene a double-suplex and Eugene was now in a bad shape. Tomko irish-whipped Eugene to the ropes and Eugene bounced off to receive a big boot. Tomko tagged Snitsky and Snitsky gave Eugene a powerful inverted DDT for a two-count. Snitsky applied the cobra clutch. Eugene held out his hand for the ropes but the ropes were too far away. Snitsky added more and more pressure to the cobra clutch. Eugene refused to tap out but started to fade away. The ref held his hand up and let it drop. Eugene lifted his arm, and he's still in this match. Eugene fought out of the hold and broke free. Snitsky ran to the ropes but Eugene caught him with a _Spinebuster_! Both men were down. Eugene slowly crawled to his team's corner, where Regal was ready to tag him. Snitsky was still down and not moving. Eugene made the tag!

Tomko left the tag rope and charged but Regal charged at him with a clothesline. Tomko quickly got up and Regal gave him another clothesline. Tomko got up again and Regal gave him another clothesline. Regal picked Tomko up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Tomko bounced off the opposite ropes and Regal caught him with a T-Bone suplex. Regal irish-whipped Snitsky to a corner. Snitsky came off with a clothesline, Regal dodged it and connected with a half-nelson suplex. Regal covered but Snitsky kicked out. Regal cornered Snitsky and gave him multiple European uppercuts. Snitsky was slumped in the corner. Regal turned to Tomko but Tomko gave him his powerful running big boot. Snitsky gave Regal the _Faultless _over-the-shoulder side slam for the three-count!

**Result: **Gene Snitsky & Tyson Tomko def. William Regal & Eugene via pinfall

Snitsky and Tomko were the new Tag Team champions. Eugene came up to William Regal and checked on him with the ref. Despite their loss, Eugene and Regal will be given a rematch for the titles tomorrow!

**In Austin's office**

There as a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door was opened and in came Shawn Michaels. "Oh, Shawn! My old friend!" Austin feigned a hint of gratefulness in his voice—somehow, it sounded more like mocking.

"Cut this out! I came here because you called me," HBK said.

Austin raised his eyebrows. "Called? Ah, yes. As a matter of fact, I did."

"Just tell me why you called me here," HBK said.

"Alright. I just wanted to inform you that you'll be taking part in a 3-on-4 handicap match with Rocky—pardon me; The Rock—and Kevin Nash against Kane, Viscera, Val Venis and Chris Benoit," Austin said. HBK frowned. "Oh, and I think they'll be trying _extremely _hard to win because I told them if they win, they'll be given a chance at the World Tag Team Championship or the Intercontinental Title. I've already informed The Rock and Nash. See you out there, the match is next."

**In the arena, 12:00 p.m.**

Kane, Viscera, Val Venis and Chris Benoit were already in the ring. They got ready for their following matches. Then Kevin Nash's theme was played and the tall student came out. Nash entered the ring and he didn't look too happy. Then his theme was cut and… "IF YA' SMELL……. WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!" The students cheered. The Rock came out and climbed the turnbuckle. On the top turnbuckle, he raised one arm as he looked to the crowd. Then his theme stopped and HBK's was played. HBK did his usual trademark entrance and he got in the ring.

**The Clique vs. Kane & Chris Benoit & Val Venis & Viscera **– 3-on-4 Handicap Match

HBK was to start things off as Kane started for his team. The two locked up and Kane managed to push HBK away with one push. HBK was sweating. Kane grunted and the two locked up again. Kane tossed HBK to his team's corner and tagged Benoit. Benoit chopped HBK in the corner. Benoit irish-whipped HBK to the ropes. HBK bounced off and Benoit gave HBK a back body drop. Benoit tagged Val Venis, who climbed the turnbuckle and came off with the _Money Shot_, but HBK moved out of the way. Venis got to his feet and HBK nailed him with the _Sweet Chin Music_. Then the match went out of control. Kane and Viscera left their tag ropes. The Rock and Nash did as well and they went at it against each other. Nash and Kane were brawling while The Rock was giving a punch to Viscera. Eventually The Rock gave Viscera the _People's Punch _and Nash kneed Kane and gave him the _Jackknife_. HBK covered Venis but Benoit broke up the pinfall and gave HBK a release German suplex. Nash clotheslined Kane over the ropes. On the other side, The Rock irish-whipped Viscera against the ropes. Viscera reversed and went for a back body drop but The Rock kicked Viscera to the face. Viscera stumbled and clutched his face. Viscera turned around and The Rock kicked him in the gut to deliver the DDT.

Viscera rolled out of the ring as both HBK and Venis were down. Benoit called Venis to tag him as HBK got to his feet. Benoit left the tag rope and charged at HBK with a clothesline. Benoit clasped his arms around HBK's waist and gave him three consecutive German suplexes. Kane and Nash were still brawling on the outside. Viscera was down. Nash had just went to smash Kane's head to the steel steps but Kane blocked it with his foot and smashed Nash's. Benoit got back to the tag rope. HBK was done and Venis made the tag. The Rock seemed concerned but didn't go for the help. Perhaps he thought HBK was still endured enough for the moment. Benoit climbed the turnbuckle and did the throat slash. He came off with the flying headbutt but HBK moved out of the way! Both men were down but Benoit slowly got to his feet. HBK hung on to a corner, using the turnbuckle pads to help him up. Benoit grabbed his nose who was seemingly hurt and Benoit clasped HBK around his waist for the German suplex. Benoit kept the hands clasped and hit a second German. Benoit went for and made the second hattrick! Benoit performed the throat slash followed by the rocket nostril. Benoit climbed the turnbuckle. Benoit came off with the flying headbutt to HBK. Benoit covered but The Rock broke up the pinfall. Venis hit The Rock in the lower spine and gave him a _Spinning-Out Powerbomb_. Venis went for a fisherman suplex but The Rock countered with a suplex of his own. Both The Rock and Val Venis were down.

HBK got to his feet and so did Benoit. The two locked up but HBK gave Benoit a knee to the gut. HBK gave Benoit three chops and Benoit backed away. Benoit was now leaning against the ropes. HBK gave Benoit two more chops and walked backwards. Benoit walked off the ropes and HBK gave Benoit a back body drop. Benoit quickly got up and HBK knocked him back down with a clothesline. Benoit got up and got down again with another clothesline. Benoit quickly got up again and HBK connected with an inverted atomic drop followed by a chest chop to knock Benoit back down again. HBK irish-whipped Benoit against the ropes but Benoit reversed. HBK came off the ropes with a forearm smash. Both men were down. Outside, Nash and Kane were still at it. Viscera and Val Venis were taken down by The Rock on the outside. HBK got to his feet and the students cheered. HBK climbed the turnbuckle and jumped off with a diving elbow drop right at the chest of Benoit. HBK did his usual thing with the crowd and the students cheered louder. HBK got to one corner and started stomping in a tune, calling for the _Sweet Chin Music_. Benoit slowly got to his feet and turned around. Meanwhile, The Rock had just taken out Venis and Viscera. The Rock went to get back to the ring. HBK went for the _Sweet Chin Music _but Benoit dodged it and dropped HBK by the legs to lock in the _Sharpshooter_. The Rock went to break it up but Viscera held The Rock's legs. HBK stared helplessly at The Rock, waiting for help. HBK tried to reverse it but found that he couldn't. All he needed to do was to hold himself from tapping out and wait for assistance from The Rock. The Rock was still trying to kick Viscera off. HBK decided it was too much and tapped out few moments after The Rock broke free.

**Result: **Chris Benoit made Shawn Michaels submit

Benoit celebrated with Viscera and Val Venis! They will be receiving a slip each on getting a title shot, which to challenge for and when! Benoit left the ring with Viscera and Val Venis, pleased with themselves. Kane smiled at ringside as Nash's jaw dropped in disappointment. He got to the ring and the three stared at each other. The Rock narrowed his eyebrows at HBK.

"What in the blue hell was that?" The Rock asked. "We could've won that!"

"You weren't helping me when I was in need, my body suffered too much pain from all those German suplexes and that headbutt," HBK explained.

"It doesn't matter if your body's hurt or not!" The Rock said.

HBK, furious, pushed The Rock. The Rock pushed back and the two brawled. Nash tried to restrain them but found that it was not use. Referees and other officials came in to break it up. It seemed that there are problems within The Clique.

**In the locker room, 1:30 pm**

After finishing his lunch, JBL headed off to the locker room to get ready for his Street Fight with Spike Dudley. Cena accompanied JBL to the locker room and helped him get ready.

"Is my limo ready?" JBL asked Cena as he changed his clothes.

"Yep. They're in the parking lot as usual and the chauffeur is also ready," Cena replied.

"How are the others?" JBL asked.

"The Cabinet? Yeah, they're gonna be watching. I also heard that Teddy just called up The Dudleys into his office and informed them that Bubba Ray and D-Von will be banned from ringside. No interferences from them, but I'm ready to back you up," Cena pounded his chest with his fist. JBL went all quiet at the last sentence of the statement. Cena sighed.

"JBL… look, I know that The Cabinet are trying to kick me out of the team. You may not have told me, but I know. I may or may not have been the best of a team player… but listen. If I ever hold you back down, you let me know and I'll gladly step aside. Now let's do this thing, bro!" Cena said enthusiastically.

JBL sniggered (though he didn't feel like it) and headed to the arena.

**In the arena, 1:45 pm**

Spike Dudley was already in the ring, he didn't seem happy. He walked inside the ring in a circle while looking at the Titantron. He was trying to feel and look confident, but perhaps a Street Fight against JBL might be too much. Then JBL's _Longhorn _was played. A number of _SmackDown! _students gave their WWE Champion a decent cheer. A white limousine came out, and then the driver stopped. He came out of the car and opened the back door. JBL came out with his wrestling jacket and a white towel around his neck and of course, the WWE Championship. Cena came out of the car as well, wearing knee-length jeans and a basketball shirt with the number '76', as well as the cap. JBL got in the ring and took off his jacket and towel and the match began!

**John Bradshaw Layfield vs. Spike Dudley **– Champion vs. Champion Street Fight

JBL and Spike locked up. Spike got JBL in a side headlock. JBL pushed Spike to the ropes and Spike bounced off the ropes to receive a powerful reverse elbow from JBL. JBL covered but Spike managed to get his shoulder up. Cena clapped at ringside. JBL picked Spike up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. Spike bounced off the opposite ropes, JBL knocked him down with a chest chop. JBL picked Spike up and knocked him back down with a lariat. JBL covered but Spike kicked out. JBL tossed Spike over the ropes and to the concrete floor.

JBL got out of the ring and picked the helpless Spike up. JBL irish-whipped Spike as hard as he could to the steel steps, and the audience gasped in astonishment. Spike went bouncing off the steel steps to the rampway. JBL did his 'Longhorn' pose and did a running stomp on Spike. JBL picked Spike up and gave him a vertical suplex to the rampway. JBL grabbed Spike and rammed him to the ring. Spike cried in pain. JBL rammed Spike again and Spike's back must have really hurt. JBL lifted Spike up in a military press. JBL dropped Spike rib first to the security wall. The audience gasped again. The Dudley Boyz stormed to the ring to save their brother despite Teddy Long's rulings. John Cena took Bubba and D-Von down with a single clothesline to each as they stormed to the ring. Cena picked D-Von up and smashed his head to the security wall. Cena gave Bubba a DDT and the security guards came to take Bubba and D-Von out of the building. JBL tossed Spike back inside the ring. JBL searched under the ring and found different weapons and threw them aside. JBL found a table and tossed it to the side, as well as the 'STOP' signs. JBL didn't seem to find the weapon he liked on one side and searched for another. JBL searched and found a trash can and its lid. JBL tossed them to the ring and searched for more weapons. JBL found a wooden baseball bat and threw it to the ring. He searched once more and found a kendo stick. JBL had the kendo stick in his hands as he got to the ring. Spike came with the trash can and nailed it at JBL as fast as he could.

Spike grabbed the kendo stick as JBL got on four legs. Spike lifted it over his head and hit JBL in the spine with it, snapping it in the process. Spike grabbed the wooden baseball bat and charged at JBL with it. JBL grabbed the trash can lid and blocked the bat with it. Spike was shaking at the impact. JBL got to his knees still with the trash can lid in his hands and nailed Spike with it. The sound of the shot could be heard throughout the arena and the audience gasped. JBL gave Spike a swinging neckbreaker. JBL gave Spike another swinging neckbreaker and looked at the body of Spike, who was down in pain. JBL looked to the crowd and raised his arm, calling for the _Clothesline From Hell_. JBL gestured for Spike to get up. Spike slowly got up and turned around. JBL charged with the _Clothesline From Hell _but Spike dodged it and grabbed the wooden baseball bat and swung it JBL. Spike covered but JBL kicked out. Spike protested to the ref, he wanted this to end as soon as possible. Spike climbed the turnbuckle and gestured for JBL to get up. JBL got up and turned around. Spike jumped off with a flying crossbody but JBL caught him and gave him the Fallaway slam. Spike cried in pain. JBL raised his arm again and smiled. JBL set Spike in the _Powerbomb_. JBL bit his lip and did a smoking gesture. JBL went to lift Spike for the _Powerbomb _but Spike dropped down and gave JBL a low blow. Spike followed it by a DDT. Spike then went outside and grabbed a steel chair and folded it. Spike got back to the ring and gestured for JBL to get up with the chair in his hands. JBL was getting up and then Cena came and nailed Spike with the _F-U_! JBL turned around and did not look too happy. Cena did his rapping gesture and the students cheered really loud. JBL did not seem too happy, but covered Spike anyway for the three-count.

**Result: **John Bradshaw Layfield def. Spike Dudley via pinfall

Cena came and celebrated as if it was his own victory and JBL was not impressed, but celebrated with him nonetheless!

Then Kurt's _Medal _theme was played. The students booed and chanted "You Suck!" to the beat of the theme. Kurt then arrogantly made JBL and Cena leave the ring. JBL and Cena grunted, but left quietly. Kurt grabbed the mic.

"As you all know, I participated in _RAW_'s Gauntlet this morning. You must've been wondering, 'Why Kurt, Why?'"

The students booed. "Well, the answer is pretty simple. _RAW_'s General Manager Stone Cold Steve Austin rang me up yesterday and offered me the last spot in the Gauntlet. I said that I was a _SmackDown!_ student, not a _RAW _student. Then he said that it doesn't matter, Vince has approved it. The Gauntlet is not necessarily exclusive just for _RAW_, it could be Interpromotional, but _RAW _students were the one who were mainly booked for it. And then he said, 'should a _SmackDown! _student win it, then he shall move to _RAW _as the new World Heavyweight Champion! And not only that, he guaranteed me the best number in the Gauntlet. He even told me the rules. So I said, 'you made a wise choice. It's true, it's true'!"

Kurt smiled at the audience. "And anyway, _RAW _was heaps better than _SmackDown!_. Just look at the roster… there's HBK, Austin, Triple H, The Rock… all the multi-talented guys are in there. Rather than _SmackDown! _who only has JBL, who's not even in the same league as me. Oh, IT'S TRUE!" Kurt said intensely.

Then the Undertaker's theme was played and 'Taker came out with his motorbike. Kurt stared at The Undertaker, who was slowly walking down to the ring. 'Taker got in the ring and grabbed a mic from a staff at ringside. "When you said _SmackDown! _only has JBL, you're forgetting something. I **am **that something! You have forgotten me!"

"Wo, wo, wo, wo! I was right when I said _SmackDown! _only has JBL," Kurt said. Then he stood closer to the Undertaker and got nose-to-nose. "Because **you **are not in the same league as him!" Kurt laughed. The audience gasped.

"You know, you are damn right when you said I am not in the same league as him… because I am even better than him!" The students cheered.

"Well, yeah? He kicked your ass last week," Kurt said.

"And Cena kicked your ass," 'Taker said. Kurt didn't seem happy.

Kurt dropped the mic and threw right hands to 'Taker. 'Taker blocked one punch and gave Kurt series of punches of his own. 'Taker knocked Kurt down with a clothesline. 'Taker irish-whipped Kurt to a corner and charged with a high knee to the gut. 'Taker irish-whipped Kurt to the opposite corner and Kurt came off to receive a big back body drop. The students cheered and 'Taker called for the _Chokeslam_. Kurt got to his feet and turned around. 'Taker caught his throat and gave him a big _Chokeslam_. 'Taker then raised his arm and nailed Kurt with the _Last Ride_. The students cheered extremely loud for 'Taker as 'Taker's _You're Gonna Pay _theme was played. 'Taker then raised both arms and went to leave the ring. Just as 'Taker got to the apron, 'Taker looked back. 'Taker got back in the ring and picked Kurt up and nailed him with the _Tombstone Piledriver_! 'Taker was on his knees as he stared at Kurt's unconscious body and his theme was played once again!

**Rey and Kidman's no. 1 contendership match ended when the Dudley Boyz interfered. Meanwhile, Randy might not still be happy at the fact that Stacy is with The Hurricane, although he won the match. What about Eugene and William Regal, and what's happening in The Clique? How will Trish react to Molly Holly's challenge? Who will Molly choose for her partner and is Cena holding JBL down? What more will happen to Kurt and the Undertaker, and don't forget Austin and Triple H. Find out at the next chapter! **

NOTE: I have thought of a storyline for the late Eddie Guerrero. The full script of it is in progress and he will be feuding with Team eXtreme, who currently doesn't have a storyline. Edge & Christian will still be around (with them), but mainly they'll be going for the Tag Titles. The storyline will debut in the next chapter, and Eddie will be the heel character. Mainly he'll cheat to win matches, extending his feud with Team eXtreme. Eddie will be teaming up with Chavo. Give me feedback to this storyline I am planning and feel free to give comments and/or ideas

**Character of the Chapter**

Spike Dudley

**Height: **173 cm

**Weight: **150 lbs

**From: **Dudleyville

**Status: **Heel

**Finishing Move(s): **

Dudley Dog

**Signature Move(s): **

Corner double foot stomp

Battering ram

Half-leg crab

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Spike Dudley is our Cruiserweight Champion, and the 'boss' of the infamous Dudley brothers. Although he's fairly small in size (not as small as Rey Mysterio), Spike proves to be a tough student, and likes to scoff at other people who dare to go against him. Spike is backed up by his brothers, the Dudley Boyz. Spike was arrogant and a quite unpopular champion, as he won the title thanks to his brothers. Spike's title is currently hunted by Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio, whom the students believed to be the man who deserved to be the champion.

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is because I'm struggling with schoolwork. But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	29. Lie, Cheat, Steal!

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 29: Lie, Cheat, Steal!

**Thursday, 7:00am**

Edge and Christian was sound asleep—snoring. God knows what they were dreaming. Their room was a typical boy's room (A/N: Not like I'm stereotyping or anything, but hey—it's Edge and Christian!). Towels and blankets spread on each bed. Clothes could be found on the floor. Bags of M&M's were hidden in the open drawers. Maybe if you look under the bed, you'd find packets of Doritos and Cheezels. But this peace was halted abruptly when a loud mix of banging and knocking hit the door. The sound wave traveled into the brothers' ears, and entered the brain. The two sat up straight in shock.

"What the…?" Edge mumbled. He glanced at a Garfield alarm clock. 7:05am.

Christian scratched his head. The two stared at the door. The noise continued. They exchanged looks, and shrugged. Edge headed toward the door, and opened it… to reveal Team eXtreme.

"What is it?" Edge asked. The Hardy Brothers shared an uncomfortable look, and gestured to Lita.

"Alright, we'll have Physical Education with you two today, first period," Lita said.

"We do?" Christian asked, checking for his timetable in his bag. "Shit! I've lost it!"

Lita held up hers. "I've got one right here."

Edge examined it. "Okay, so…? Why are you guys here so early?"

"I'll tell you why," Lita responded, frowning. "I can't find my P.E. uniform anywhere!" she yelled.

"Oh. And you think we stole it?" Christian asked.

Lita shrugged. "Not in a bad accusing way. But, I mean—if it's one of your jokes, then… we should know. Give it back. I don't want to have to run 50 laps for not wearing the 'proper uniform'."

"Hold on. What makes you think _we _stole it?" Edge countered.

"Well, you guys were the only ones with us for the rest of the day yesterday," Jeff said.

"Remember? The Gauntlet match. We went to Domino's Pizza afterwards," Matt added.

"Yeah, but… I didn't go through Lita's locker or anything," Christian defended. "Neither did Edge."

"Well then, who was it?" Lita asked, feeling annoyed. "The shirt isn't the only item missing from my locker, you know. Also missing are my favourite wristbands, combat gloves, hairspray, and eyeliners. And other stuff I can't remember."

"Wait… you just came back from school?" Edge asked, confused.

Lita nodded. "Yeah, to check and get some stuff. I haven't ironed my P.E. shirt."

"Oh."

"It must be one of the kids at school," Christian suggested.

"Well, it's not like _all _the kids are thieves," Lita snorted. "If they are, Vince would be bankrupt by now."

"Why don't we try to retrace?" Matt suggested. "Li, try to remember what we did between after the Gauntlet match and before we went to Domino's."

They all sat down. "Well…" Lita started. "I found all of you guys in the hallway, outside the gym. Then we went to the lockers to put all our stuff inside, so we wouldn't have to carry them home. There were lots of kids who just finished the Gauntlet match—bruised—around us, walking and chatting. It would be hard to tell if any of them went through my locker."

"Yeah, well… That doesn't really help," Edge sighed. He yawned. "I'm gonna get some cereal." He left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you remember any faces?" Jeff asked.

Lita tilted her head. "Not all of them look like thieves… Let's see… There was Snitsky, Billy & Chuck, Rochelle, Joy, Los Guerreros…" Then she stopped.

The five looked at each other. They realized they just found the answer!

**Not too far from E&C's house**

"Let's see what she's got, ey? Eddie opened a black bag. Chavo was next to him, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"Wait. I thought you only stole her sports shirt?" the younger Guerrero asked.

Eddie chuckled. "A Guerrero steals everything he sees, _ése_."

"Alright!" The two high-fived. They continued to go through the bag.

"Eew, look at this shirt, _amigo_!" Eddie frowned, looking at Lita's P.E. uniform top. "_Cómo es divertido_." It had creases everywhere—clearly, it hadn't been ironed.

"She's a girl… I thought she would be neater than this, _mi hermano_," Chavo commented, shaking his head. "_Loco, loco_."

"I wonder what else she has in here…?" Eddie asked himself. "Wristbands, ripped stockings, hairspray…"

"Eyeliners, gloves…" Chavo chimed in. "Weird stuff—_materia extraña_."

"Hey Chavito, do you know what this is?" Eddie asked, holding up a tampon.

**Back in E&C's house…**

"I knew it! It was the Los Guerreros!" Lita exclaimed. "They also stole my shirt—like, the second week of school!"

They had called Edge back in the room. "We should have known," Jeff shook his head. He turned to Christian and Edge. "You guys take a bath. Me, Matt and Lita will prepare the breakfast."

"Yeah, more like _I _prepare the breakfast, while you two sit on the couch, watching TiVo," Lita snorted. Matt laughed. Christian grinned.

"Alright. There's still 1 ½ hour left. You guys go eat, and I'll take a shower."

Edge looked at him. "No, _I_'ll take a bath first."

Christian frowned. "No, me first. I've already got my towel with me here." He held up a yellow towel in his hand.

"It's a race," Edge said, quickly grabbing his own (a blue one) that was lying on the bed, and the brothers raced to the bathroom. Team eXtreme could only look as Edge ran too fast and closed the door right on Christian's nose.

Christian rubbed his sore nose, and turned around to face Team eXtreme. "Okay—anyone for Krispy Kreme doughnuts?"

**Later that morning, Triple H's mansion**

All the _Evolution _members and Stephanie McMahon were in the living room. It was 8 a.m., yet their leader Triple H hadn't showed up. Arriving at his mansion at different times, all the _Evolution _members had been greeted by Stephanie to come in by the door, as she had the keys.

"Where the hell is Hunter?" Randy asked, impatient. Batista stayed emotionless. Flair scratched his head as Stephanie offered for more cookies.

"Yeah. It is past 8, we have been waiting for two hours, yet he hasn't showed up," Flair checked his watch. "Hey Stephanie! Where is he?"

Stephanie shrugged. Randy sighed. "Well, I guess we will have to go to college without him."

**At WWE Private Academy**

Students started to arrive. Everybody was asked to go to the administrator at the front office as soon as they arrive to receive the schedule for the day. As usual, there would be a number of promos in the arena.

Austin came in with his World Heavyweight Championship and shook it at a couple of students' faces, showing off. He lifted his head up high and walked to his office (A/N: To get to the office in WWE Private Academy, there are two ways. One from the side of the college, the other through the front office). A number of students muttered, saying how Austin could've gone to his office the **easier **way, from the side of the college, but chose to go through the receptionist to show off. And so, as usual, a wrestling match was there available for anyone that prefers wrestling over education. In the arena, a match between Val Venis & Viscera vs. Tyson Tomko & Gene Snitsky was set up. Lilian Garcia was in the ring, as usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship!" Then Tomko's theme was played and the champions made their way out to the ring. "Introducing first, at the combined weight of 587 lbs… Tyson Tomko and Gene Snitsky!"

Tomko and Snitsky roared with their arms spread wide open and the tag belts around their waist. Tomko climbed the turnbuckle as Snitsky looked to the crowd with his mouth wide open. Then Tomko's theme stopped and Val Venis' was played.

The no. 1 contenders, Val Venis and Viscera came out. Venis came out with his usual white towel and Viscera came out with his "pajamas", as that's what it is being referred to.

**Tyson Tomko & Gene Snitsky (c) vs. Viscera & Val Venis **– World Tag Team Championship

Snitsky and Venis started things off. Snitsky got Venis in a side headlock. Venis pushed Snitsky to the ropes and Snitsky came off with a powerful shoulder block. Snitsky ran to the ropes, hopped over Venis and Venis gave him a hip toss. Venis covered but only got a one-count. Snitsky quickly got to his feet and Venis threw a punch. Snitsky backed away to a corner. Venis tagged Viscera and gave Snitsky multiple shoulder thrusts to the gut as Viscera got in the ring. Venis irish-whipped Snitsky to Viscera. Viscera nailed Snitsky with a back body drop and Venis quickly followed it with a running elbow drop. The audience gasped and clapped. Viscera covered but Snitsky kicked out.

Viscera picked Snitsky up and gave him a headbutt to corner him. Viscera gave Snitsky one big chop to the chest. The audience gasped. Snitsky's mouth opened in pain. Viscera picked Snitsky up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Viscera charged but Snitsky moved out of the way and Viscera nailed the turnbuckle pad. Snitsky tagged Tomko. Tomko gave a kick to the back of the leg. Tomko gave Viscera elbow drops to the leg and applied a leg lock. Viscera tried to fight out of the hold. Tomko released the hold and gave Viscera more elbow drops to the leg and Tomko turned Viscera over. Tomko lift up Viscera's knee and slam it hard to the ground. Tomko then covered Viscera but Viscera quickly kicked out. Tomko grabbed Viscera's leg and stomped on it. Tomko, still holding Viscera's leg, tagged Snitsky. Snitsky and Tomko both stomped Viscera. Snitsky then picked Viscera up and applied a side headlock. Viscera rammed Snitsky to the ropes and Snitsky bounced off the ropes. Snitsky came off the opposite ropes with a shoulder block. Snitsky tagged Tomko.

Tomko and Snitsky gave Viscera a double-suplex. Tomko worked on Viscera's legs again. Tomko stomped Viscera on the legs and gave him elbow drops to the leg. Tomko pulled Viscera to the middle of the ring and applied a leg lock. Viscera tried to fight out of it and the crowd was behind him. Viscera kicked off. Tomko quickly got up to apply the leg lock again but Visera kicked off again and tagged Val Venis!

Venis got in the ring and knocked Tomko down with a clothesline and knocked Snitsky off the apron. Venis knocked Tomko down with another clothesline and irish-whipped against the ropes to the opposite one. Tomko came off the ropes and Venis connected with a back body drop. Venis gave Tomko a DDT and covered but Tomko kicked out. Venis picked Tomko up and gave him a vertical suplex. Venis pointed to the crowd and the students cheered. Tomko got to his feet and walked into a fisherman suplex. 1…. 2… but Snitsky pulled the ref out of the ring! Venis released the fisherman suplex and knocked Snitsky down with a powerful running clothesline, you can hear the noise throughout the arena. Venis turned around and got a running big boot from Tyson Tomko. Tomko covered and Viscera went to break it up but Snitsky held Viscera's foot. The ref got back in the ring and there goes the three-count!

**Result: **Tyson Tomko & Gene Snitsky def. Val Venis & Viscera via pinfall

Tomko's theme was played and Tomko and Snitsky grabbed the belts and roared.

The audience booed and exited the arena to go to their next class. For most people it seemed like a waste of time. But since they never cared about their studies, they didn't think of any revenge plan on Tomko and Snitsky.

Los Guerreros were walking out when Team eXtreme and E&C caught up with them. Lita ran up and hit each of them on the back. Eddie and Chavo turned around, clearly looking pissed off.

"Hey, what the hell…?" The two's faces drained colors after they saw Lita.

"Oh," Chavo only managed a short reply. "Hey Eddie, look! _este polluelo está después de nosotros_!"

"Come on, we're sick of your stealing habits," Matt said.

"But that's just how it runs in the family, _ése_!" Eddie defended. "We lie, we cheat, we steal!" Chavo nodded.

"What, by stealing, lying, and cheating? Don't be absurd," Edge frowned.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Chavo asked.

"One, return my stuff. Two, return the other people's things that you stole. Three, swear that you'll never steal again—from the people who go to this school, or else," Lita said.

"Or else what?" Eddie asked.

"Or we'll dob you to Vince and you guys get sacked," Christian grinned.

Los Guerreros looked at each other. "No, we want a match."

Jeff sighed. "We should've guessed."

"Alright… handicap?" Lita offered with a smirk.

"No, ningún... We want to team up against YOU!"

Lita tilted her head, confused. "Yeah, US?"

Chavo shook his head. "No! He means YOU, alone—_solamente_—against US!"

"Otherwise we wouldn't give your stuff back," Eddie laughed.

"What's up?" Vince interrupted. The seven students looked at him. Suddenly Vince frowned. "Oh no. I know that look."

**At recess, Seniors Quad**

There were loud noises heard from the Seniors Quad that could be heard throughout the school. The Rock threw a right hand at HBK and punched him in the skull as HBK was down. HBK rolled over and started punching The Rock. The students gathered around and roared like they've never roared before.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince, who was walking with Austin.

"The Rock and Shawn Michaels are fighting, sir!" A student called out.

"Break it up, break it up!" Vince yelled out, but Austin grabbed his arm and smiled.

"No… let it go. This is quite interesting," Austin said.

The Rock and HBK kept going at it but then Austin grabbed a microphone and yelled, "Attention, attention! The Rock and Shawn, you guys wanna fight each other? Then I'll let you fight each other! So this afternoon at lunch time, it's going to be The Rock and the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels in a no-disqualification contest! And just to make sure things go according to plan, I am appointing myself as the Special Guest Referee! Now give me a 'hell yeah'! Now break up this goddamn fight, we don't want to spoil their match!"

The students booed Austin, but yelled out "Hell yeah!" nevertheless. Kevin Nash held HBK as a couple of other students restrained The Rock.

**In the Juniors Quad**

JBL gathered with every member of The Cabinet except for John Cena.

"JBL! This is _big_! Soon, you'll be defending your title against Cena!" Orlando tapped his leader's belt.

"I know. And I am up against the man I respect most. Cena," JBL said.

"Well, you know yesterday you were against the Cruiserweight Champion Spike Dudley, he was about to give you the _Dudley Dog_. But I'm pretty sure you can handle that, yet Cena just came and took your victory away from you!" Orlando said.

"Yeah. Beat him and kick him out of The Cabinet," Doug said. Danny nodded.

"Hang on a second. What you said was quite right, but you're just trying to screw up with me!" JBL said angrily. "You guys are trying to drive Cena out of the group, but guess what. He's not going anywhere, he'll stay in the Cabinet, whether you like it or not!"

"Easy, JBL. Calm down. But you got to consider this. He's in your way and is a threat to your title. But you know, this is not the JBL I know when I joined the Cabinet," Orlando said. "The JBL I know and respect is a man of honor. A man that is smart, intelligent, truly divine and is indeed the Wrestling God. But since the day you know John Cena…. You changed. You are no longer the JBL who wants to win, and will do anything for it. You've changed."

JBL looked at Orlando's face. "Now, JBL… it's up to you. Last night me and the Basham Brothers had thought about leaving the Cabinet. So it's now all up to you. Good luck out there."

**This is it. The long-awaited WWE Championship match between JBL and John Cena will take place. Stacy looked to break up with The Hurricane, but will she come back with Randy? The Cruiserweight Champion Spike Dudley will be forced to defend his title the day before his big title match against Rey and Kidman. Los Guerreros challenged Lita to a handicap match, but will Vince grant them the match? Tensions grew between Eugene and William Regal. The Rock and HBK will wrestle with Austin as the guest referee, and Triple H wants another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship! Relieve all these excitement in the next chapter, _What a Day!_**

NOTE: I have thought of a storyline for the late Eddie Guerrero. The full script of it is in progress and he will be feuding with Team eXtreme, who currently doesn't have a storyline. Edge & Christian will still be around (with them), but mainly they'll be going for the Tag Titles. The storyline will debut in the next chapter, and Eddie will be the heel character. Mainly he'll cheat to win matches, extending his feud with Team eXtreme. Eddie will be teaming up with Chavo. Give me feedback to this storyline I am planning and feel free to give comments and/or ideas.

**Character of the Chapter: **There's none so far that has made enough impact, so I decided to give it a break and have no one for this chapter.

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is because I'm struggling with schoolwork. But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	30. What A Day!

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 30: What a Day!

Eddie and Chavo were walking in the hall to enter the locker room, getting ready for their handicap match against Lita.

"Alright, _mi estimado sobrino_! _Ese_, you see, we're gonna do this thing! _¡Vamos a enseñar nuestro mamacita no ensuciar con nosotros_!" Eddie talked to his familia Chavo, who was only three years younger.

"Yeah……" Chavo smiled and shook hands with his uncle.

The two entered he locker room and saw JBL.

JBL was sitting down on a wooden bench, looking down. Eddie looked at Chavo and smiled. He tiptoed towards JBL, trying to not make a sound. Eddie looked at Chavo and pointed to JBL, smiling and raising eyebrows. Eddie carefully grabbed JBL's hat on his head and the towel around his neck. Eddie tossed it at Chavo, who was trying hard not to laugh. Eddie then grabbed his bag from the locker and tiptoed his way out of the locker room. JBL looked up and Eddie froze. Chavo was shocked, he froze as well. JBL could see Chavo holding his $1000 hat and white towel, but couldn't care less and concentrate back. _They stole my hat! But I can buy another one. I've got to make a decision!_

Eddie turned to look at JBL. Chavo and Eddie sighed. JBL looked up again and Eddie and Chavo froze again. JBL stood up and left the locker room. Eddie and Chavo sighed when he left. JBL went back again and the two froze again. JBL shook his head and left for good.

**In Teddy Long's Office**

Kidman was with Torrie and London. His ribs were taped.

"Kidman! You feelin' alright?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Kidman said gloomily.

"Doesn't sound like you do." Kidman scoffed. "Do you think you are ready for the Cruiserweight Title match tomorrow or shall I postpone it?" Teddy asked.

"If you can postpone it, then please do," Kidman nodded.

"Farewell, then. You shall have the following week off school and you can come back on Friday next week. If you're still not feeling well, you can ask for substitute and compete in the Cruiserweight Title match for you," Teddy said generously. Torrie and London exchanged grins.

"Really? Well, thank you very much!" Kidman said gratefully.

"However—" Teddy added. Kidman, Torrie and London froze. "If you decide to use substitute, if the substitute wins the Cruiserweight Title match, then he shall be the new Cruiserweight Champion! Then it is up to him to give the title to you or not!" Teddy declared.

Kidman did not look as happy, but said "thank you" and left.

Then Kurt barged in.

"Teddy! I want a match with the Undertaker!" Kurt declared firmly.

"You want a match with the Undertaker?" Teddy asked.

"You heard me, Teddy," Kurt said.

"So you want a match with the Undertaker?" Teddy asked once again.

"Yes, Teddy!" Kurt said.

"Well, Kurt… As a matter of fact, the Undertaker has already requested a match for the United States Title! Now, I did say to him that I cannot just practically give him the title shot, he has to earn it! So, Kurt! It's going to be you versus the Undertaker! And the winner gets a United States Title shot! How about that, playa'?" Teddy said. "However the match will be tomorrow, you feel me?"

Kurt smiled and left.

**In the Juniors Quad**

Tyson Tomko and Gene Snitsky were sitting on the benches, holding the World Tag Team Championships. They were giving each other high fives and were delightful, having defended their titles successfully. Then Molly Holly came and approached them.

"Hi, um, congratulations in defending the championships," Molly said.

Tomko and Snitsky turned towards her. A _girl_ was talking to them! That's rare.

"Now, you see, _RAW _General Manager Stone Cold Steve Austin told me to look for a partner in a mixed tag team contest, and since you are the tag champs I think you might be the best choice," Molly said.

"Yeah. That's right," Tomko said.

"So… will you join me?" Molly asked.

"Yeah… alright," Tomko nodded. Snitsky didn't say anything, but his face looked approving.

"Good," Molly left the Juniors Quad and turned towards the staff hall.

**In the arena**

Everyone gathered to see Randy Orton defend his Intercontinental Championship. Randy's theme was played. Lilian Garcia was in the ring and announced. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in 250 lbs… he is the Intercontinental Champion……. Randy Orton!"

Randy came out with the belt wrapped around his waist. He came out and walked and stopped. He looked down for one second and then did his trademark pose, and at this moment fireworks came down and showered him. Randy continued walking and got in the ring. Randy climbed the turnbuckle and raised his Intercontinental title up high. Then his theme stopped and Chris Benoit's was played. The students got to their feet and Randy's eyes widened. Benoit smiled and looked at the crowd. He then got in and raise his arms but Randy quickly beat him down, wasting little time.

**Randy Orton (c) vs. Chris Benoit **– Intercontinental Championship

Randy beat down Benoit and picked him up to give him a scoop slam. Randy ran to the ropes and came off with a knee to the throat of Benoit. Randy covered but Benoit kicked out at two. Randy picked Benoit up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Benoit came off and Randy gave him a dropkick. The audience gasped. Randy covered but Benoit kicked out at two again. Randy mounted Benoit and gave him several punches but was forced to break it up by the referee. Randy picked Benoit up and gave him a stalling vertical suplex. Randy picked Benoit up again and irish-whipped him to a corner. Randy came up to Benoit and gave him punches to the face. But then Benoit gave Randy a chop. Randy clutched his chest but then proceeded on giving Benoit another punch. Benoit gave Randy another chest chop. Randy gave Benoit another punch but then Benoit gave Randy a chest chop. This weakened Randy and Benoit fought back with multiple chest chops but then Randy gave Benoit a poke to the eye. Benoit grabbed his eyes and turned around. Randy stalked from behind, getting ready for an _RKO_. Benoit turned around and Randy jumped for the _RKO _but Benoit caught Randy's arm and got him down in the _Crippler Crossface_. Randy grabbed the ropes and quickly got out of the ring and the crowd booed.

The ref started the count and Randy went to return at the count of four but then Benoit went to hit him so Randy went out again. The ref forced Benoit to back it up. Randy went to return again but Benoit was there, and now Randy had his hands on his hips and shook his head as a student from the crowd taunted him. Randy yelled at the student and Benoit climbed the turnbuckle. Randy turned around and Benoit jumped with a suicide dive to Randy! Now both men were down outside the ring. The ref started the count once again. Randy opened his eyes at a five count. Benoit started to get up as well. Benoit got in the ring and went out of the ring to stop the ref's count. Benoit grabbed Randy and tossed him to the steel post. Benoit picked him up and Randy once again gave Benoit a poke to the eye. Randy then grabbed Benoit and went to smash his head to the steel steps but Benoit got his foot at the steel steps to prevent himself from hitting it. Benoit gave Randy an elbow to the gut and smashed Randy's head to the steps. Benoit got back in the ring and out again. Benoit placed Randy back to the ring and covered him for a two-count. Benoit picked Randy up and gave him a snap suplex. Benoit covered but Randy kicked out. Benoit smashed Randy's head to the turnbuckle. Randy leant on the turnbuckle, Benoit turned him around and gave him four chest chops. The audience gasped at the sound of the chop, and they did not forget to yell "Wooo" as a tribute to Ric Flair. Benoit irish-whipped Randy to the opposite corner. Randy came off and Benoit charged with his lariat. Benoit picked Randy up and gave him another chest chop. Randy poked him to the eye. Randy pushed Benoit to a turnbuckle and gave him multiple shoulder thrusts to the gut. Randy irish-whipped Benoit to the opposite corner. Benoit reversed and charged. Randy gave Benoit a boot to the face and Benoit was now stunned in the middle of the ring. Randy quickly ran to the ropes and came off with a powerful clothesline. Randy covered but Benoit kicked out at two.

Randy picked Benoit up and gave him a scoop slam followed by a powerful elbow drop. Randy then picked Benoit up and lifted him in a stalling vertical suplex. But instead of dropping Benoit, Randy ran and placed him at the turnbuckle. Randy gave Benoit several shots to weaken him. Randy held Benoit's head under his right armpit and walked few steps backwards; keeping Benoit's legs on the top turnbuckle, Randy gave Benoit a powerful DDT from the spot! Randy smiled arrogantly and slowly picked Benoit up… who then caught Randy in the _Crippler Crossface_! Benoit was playing possum ala Kurt Angle! The crowd cheered and yelled for Randy to tap out! Benoit yelled for Randy to tap but Randy refused. Randy twitched his eyebrows in pain and held out his hand. Randy rolled over and got his foot at the bottom rope. The crowd booed. Benoit picked Randy up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Randy bounced off and Benoit gave Randy a chest chop to knock him down. Benoit went for the _Sharpshooter _and Randy tried to kick off! Benoit grabbed Randy's legs again and applied the _Sharpshooter_! Randy desperately crawled as quick as he can and eventually got to the ropes. Benoit released the hold and picked Randy up. Again, with his underhanded tactics, Randy gave Benoit a poke to the eye. Randy kicked Benoit to the gut and put him in a gutwrench position. Randy lifted Benoit up, seemingly going for the gutwrench powerbomb. But then suddenly Randy dropped Benoit in an impressive neckbreaker! Randy covered but Benoit kicked out. Randy picked Benoit up and gave him punches to the face and gut of Benoit. Randy irish-whipped Benoit to the opposite corner but Benoit reversed. Randy hit the turnbuckle chest first and came off. Benoit caught Randy around the waist and gave Randy a German suplex.

Benoit still hung on and gave Randy another one. Benoit still hung on to the waist and went for another German suplex, but Randy grabbed the ropes. Benoit gave Randy shots to the spine and gave him a third German suplex. The crowd got to their feet as Benoit looked at them. Benoit did the throat slash and climbed the turnbuckle. Randy got to his feet and gave Benoit a blow to the stomach. Randy gave Benoit multiple shots to the stomach and to the face. Randy climbed the turnbuckle and set Benoit in the superplex. Randy went for the superplex but Benoit hung on. Randy went for it again and Benoit hung on. Randy gave Benoit more shots to the face and went for the superplex again but Benoit fought back with multiple fists. Randy was hanging off balance and Benoit gave him one last shot to the face that knocked him off the turnbuckle. Benoit got up and stood on the turnbuckle and performed the throat slash once again. But out of nowhere, Randy got to his feet and quickly applied Benoit a ¾ facelock while standing on the mat and quickly hit an _RKO _off the top! Randy hooked the legs and got the three-count.

**Result: **Randy Orton def. Chris Benoit via pinfall

Randy celebrated as Lilian Garcia announced him the winner. But then suddenly Randy's theme stopped and Stacy Keibler's was played. Randy smiled, believing that after a series of successful title defenses, Stacy will come back to his arms. Stacy got in the ring and grabbed the mic from Lilian. Randy smiled and spread his arms open.

"Randy… Congratulations on winning your match," Stacy said. Randy nodded while smiling to the crowd.

"But… that's not exactly why I came here," Stacy said. Randy stopped smiling and looked at Stacy.

"I came here to announce that I have broken up with "The Hurricane", Gregory Helms," Stacy said. Randy smiled again.

"But… that doesn't mean I'm going to go back with you, Randy. No, that's not the main point I came out," Stacy said. Randy stared at Stacy.

"I cam out here to tell you I have a new boyfriend. And his name is—" Stacy paused because Shelton Benjamin's theme was played. "—Shelton Benjamin!"

The students cheered and Randy stared in horror. Shelton came out and stormed to the ring and started beating down Randy. Shelton irish-whipped Randy to the ropes and Randy caught him with a modified _T-Bone Suplex_ into the powerslam. Randy got out of the ring holding his neck and gritted. Shelton smiled and placed his arms around Stacy, who was smiling and clapping. Randy couldn't believe it and walked slowly to the locker room.

Then Teddy Long's theme was played. The appearance of the _SmackDown! _General Manager forced the new couple of Stacy and Shelton to leave. Teddy grabbed the mic. "The reason I came here is to inform you that you do not need to leave. You see, I know all of you have got a class and you cannot afford to miss the next one because The Rock and HBK will take on one another! However, _RAW _General Manager Stone Cold Steve Austin has decided to postpone that match and with the power vested in me, I will announce the baddest boys of WWE… Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Los Guerreros!"

"Viva La Raza!" Eddie and Chavo's theme was played. "If you're not cheating, you're not trying!" Eddie and his nephew came out in his lowrider, to a shower of boos. Eddie and Chavo paid no attention and got in the ring and posed.

"And… Lita!" Teddy never liked _RAW _and made her announcement short. The Hardy Boyz's theme was played and Lita came out with the Hardy Boyz. "And the following contest is a handicap match! Holla, playas!" Teddy left the ring.

**Los Guerreros vs. Lita **– Intergender Handicap Match

Eddie and Chavo circled Lita, taunting her. Matt looked concerned. Eddie went to throw a punch but then Matt came in and Chavo took him down with a punch. The ref told the other officials to restrain Matt. Eddie taunted Lita again and Lita did not know what to do. Eddie came up close to Lita and got in her face to taunt her. Lita slapped Eddie and the audience gasped. Eddie took Lita down with a clothesline. Eddie slapped on the _Lasso From El Paso_ and Lita tapped out but Eddie would not let go. Jeff called out to the ref and Edge and Christian also told the ref to make Eddie let go off the hold. Eddie let go and celebrated with Chavo as if they just won the World Tag Team Championship and the audience booed in disgust.

**Result: **Los Guerreros def. Lita via submission

Molly searched for Austin. He saw Matt Striker, a student with a desire to be a teacher.

"Umm, do you know where Steve Austin is?" Molly asked.

"Oh, he's in the locker room, getting ready to referee the match between The Rock and HBK," Striker explained.

"Oh…" Molly murmured and headed to the front office.

**Meanwhile, The Rock was having an interview…**

Josh Matthews had his mic and he was ordered by Marissa Mazzola to take an interview with The Rock for the school newsletter.

Josh said, "The Rock, thank you for joining us before—"

Josh could not finish his sentence as The Rock, complete with sunnies and golden-glittered white shirt, held out his hand to stop Josh. Josh stared at The Rock and The Rock was silent.

"Tell me, son, what is your name?" The Rock asked.

"Me? Well, my name is—" Josh once again could not complete his sentence as The Rock cut in.

"It doesn't matter what your name is! The point is, you shouldn't be disrespectful to The Rock. I think I better should get my boot, shine it up real nice, stick it sideways straight your candy ass!" The Rock yelled in his great charismatic trash-talk.

"Er, may I know how I was being disrespectful?" Josh asked. _I haven't even finished greeting him. _He_ is the one being disrespectful!_

"Know your role and shut your mouth, jabroni!" The Rock yelled. "You see, I am the People's Champion. The Rock joined The Clique to win some gold, but The Rock was stuck in The Clique with no gold. So The Rock sat down in the locker room thinking, 'what the hell was I doing here?'

"So The Rock made his choice. He can stay in The Clique. Run down the school and make the People follow us all night long! Or… he can leave The Clique and win the WWE Championship, then the millions…… and millions of people will really be behind The Rock, and The Rock means 'really'!" The Rock said out his famous catchphrases.

"So, the Heartbreak Kid, The Icon, Mr. WrestleMania, whatever-you-wanna-call- yourself, Shawn Michaels," The Rock said and lowered his voice. "Because The Rock knows that you will get the beating of your life, you've got Kevin Nash in your corner and I've got the people watching and cheering on the People's Champ. Because I'll be raising the People's Eyebrow, they'll want me to drop the People's Elbow, and then….. someone else is going to hit rock bottom. IF YA' SMEELLLLLAALLALAOUWW! …What The Rock… is Cooking!"

With that said, The Rock left the interview.

Molly found Austin leaving the locker room.

"Austin! I was just wondering about what you said the other day about my tag team match," Molly said.

"Tag Team match? Oh yeah…. That one. That's for tomorrow and the Women's Championship, IF you win, will be on Monday. You found a partner yet?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," Molly replied.

"Well then, I've got a match to referee." Austin said and left Molly.

**In the arena**

Lilian Garcia was standing in the ring as usual. She held a mic in her hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Then HBK's theme hit the arena. "Introducing first, accompanied by Kevin Nash… weighing in 230 lbs… the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" HBK did his usual trademark fireworks taunt and got in the ring to do his trademark pose. The crows was cheering heavily for HBK. Then his theme stopped and an unusual theme was played, but The Rock's figure was shown in the TitanTron, surprisingly the crowd booed.

There was an intense moment of silence as the theme played its way through. (P.S. Yes, I am talking about The Rock's heel theme in 2003) Then a remixed theme of The Rock's usual theme hit the arena, and The Rock came out presented with boos from the crowd. "And his opponent from Miami, Florida, weighing in 275 lbs… The Rock!"

The Rock climbed the turnbuckle, closed his eyes with his head up high and raised his right arm. The crowd booed him and gave him thumbs-down. Then The Rock's new theme stopped and Stone Cold Steve Austin's was played. "Introducing the special guest referee… Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Austin got in the ring with his "What?" T-shirt, and the crowd booed him as well. Austin told the refs that Nash is banned from ringside and then the bell rang and the match started!

**Shawn Michaels vs. The Rock **– w/Special Guest Referee Stone Cold Steve Austin

The Rock and HBK locked up. The Rock managed to apply a side headlock. The Rock had it real tight and Austin smiled. HBK tried to escape but The Rock had it too tight. HBK pushed The Rock to the ropes and The Rock came off to hit a powerful forearm shot. The Rock covered and Austin did a two-count. The Rock looked at Austin who pointed out it was a two-count. The Rock picked HBK up and gave him a series of punches. The Rock irish-whipped HBK against the ropes. HBK bounced off the opposite ropes and The Rock gave HBK a back body drop. The Rock stomped HBK on the ground and mounted him to give him several punches to the face. The Rock picked HBK up and gave him a vertical suplex for another two-count. Austin seemed to be executing slow counts. The Rock looked at Austin again and picked HBK up. The Rock irish-whipped HBK to the corner. The Rock charged but HBK gave The Rock a back elbow. The Rock was stunned and HBK jumped up to the second turnbuckle. The Rock regained conscious and HBK came off with a double axe handle but The Rock kicked HBK in the gut as he got down. The Rock gave HBK a DDT that made a big impact. The Rock covered but HBK kicked out at two.

The Rock picked HBK up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. The Rock gave HBK multiple shoulder thrusts to the gut and then gave him a chest chop. The Rock threw a right hand but HBK moved out of the way. The Rock was now leaning on the turnbuckle an HBK gave The Rock hard, multiple chest chops. The Rock clutched his chest and walked slowly towards the ropes on his right. The Rock leant on the turnbuckle and HBK gave him a number of chest chops again. HBK irish-whipped The Rock to the opposite ropes but The Rock reversed. HBK hung onto the ropes. The Rock charged and HBK moved out of the way and pulled the ropes down and The Rock lost balance and fell outside to the concrete floor; now Austin grunted.

HBK climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a suicide dive to The Rock. Austin refused to make a countout. It seemed that he did not want the match to end this way. The Rock got back in the ring and HBK got back as well and covered for a two-count. HBK got to his feet as so did The Rock. HBK irish-whipped The Rock to a corner and gave him multiple chest chops again. The Rock's chest was red by the time HBK finished. The Rock then gave HBK a poke to the eye and tossed him over the ropes but HBK hung on. The Rock charged but HBK gave The Rock a kick to the face and flipped back to the ring. HBK ran to the ropes as The Rock was stunned but then The Rock gave him a clothesline to drop his momentum down.

The Rock then applied a rear chin lock. The students were chanting "Rocky Sucks!" The Rock told them to shut up and they started chanting for HBK. The Rock told them to shut up again and HBK was getting up and started gaining momentum. HBK fought off the hold with his elbows. HBK gave The Rock a punch straight to the face and irish-whipped The Rock to the ropes but The Rock reversed. HBK bounced off the ropes and HBK gave The Rock a flying forearm smash. Both men were down. Austin refused to make the count. A number of referees and other officials at ringside told Austin politely that he was supposed to star counting but Austin yelled at them. HBK jumped back to his feet. The Rock eventually got up and HBK gave him an inverted atomic drop followed by a chest chop to knock The Rock back down. HBK picked The Rock up and gave him the scoop slam. HBK climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a diving elbow drop. HBK started tuning up the band. The Rock got to his feet and turned around. HBK went to do the _Sweet Chin Music _but then Austin kicked HBK in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_! The crowd booed as Austin stomped the hell out of HBK. The Rock regained conscious and joined him. The Rock kept on stomping HBK as Austin went outside to grab a steel chair. Austin then beat up HBK with a steel chair. Nash came in and The Rock caught him and gave him the _Rock Bottom_. Then The Rock gave HBK a _Rock Bottom _to the steel chair Austin had purposely dropped. The Rock covered and got the three-count.

**Result: **The Rock def. Shawn Michaels via pinfall

The Rock celebrated and hugged Austin. It looked like they're on the same page; and that is to make HBK's life a living hell! Suddenly Triple H came out of nowhere from the crowd, kicked The Rock in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree_! Austin stared at Triple H as Triple H stared back at him. The Rock was down and out! Triple H then grunted at Austin and gave him the look he always gave to his opponents. Triple H then grabbed the mic and got in face of Austin.

"You know something, Austin? You screwed me, that's what!" Triple H yelled. "You made me go through hell and I went back home empty-handed."

Triple H stopped and stared hard at Austin, raging with fury. "Give me a second chance after you screwed the hell out of me, you piece of crap!"

Austin raised his eyebrows and grabbed the mic from Triple H. "And what exactly makes you think I'll give you another shot?"

Triple H raised his eyebrows. "No, no, no. I actually think you won't give me a shot because you're a selfish little bastard and you're no more than a mere _coward_!"

Austin got his face up close to Triple H and they went nose-to-nose. "You called me a coward?"

"You heard me right," Triple H said.

"Farewell! Coming up next, it's going to be Triple H vs…" Austin stopped. Everyone expected him to say 'Austin' and 'it's going to be for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Kane!" Austin continued, and there was an explosion and there were pyro on the rampway. Kane came out, looking as bald as ever and with a smile on his face.

"There, Triple H! The winner of this match gets a shot at the World Title, and I am being nice this time for not being the referee, so people, expect some _Evolution _interference!" Austin left the arena with his theme played and a new referee got in the ring and the match got started.

**Triple H vs. Kane**

Triple H locked up with Kane. Kane pushed Triple H to the ground with a single push. Triple H stared at Kane. How is he going to beat Kane? Triple H locked up with Kane again. Kane stepped forward while the two tied and Kane pushed Triple H to the turnbuckle. Kane gave Triple H several powerful yet quick blows all over Triple H's body. Kane gave one last shot to the face and Triple H was down. Kane picked Triple H up and gave him a scoop slam. Kane covered but Triple H kicked out. Kane picked Triple H and gave him an uppercut. Triple H backed away. Kane irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite corner. Kane charged but Triple H put him away with a boot to the face. Triple H gave Kane a back suplex and covered but Kane kicked out. Triple H picked Kane up and gave him a right hand and Kane backed away to a corner. Triple H then gave Kane a series of punches in the corner. Kane was down, slumped and Triple H stomped the hell out of Kane. The students cheered but the ref forced Triple H to break it up. Triple H picked Kane up and irish-whipped him to the opposite corner. Kane came off the turnbuckle with a powerful clothesline to Triple H. The noise could be heard throughout the arena.

Kane picked Triple H up and gave him a knee to the gut. Kane nailed Triple H in the spine and gave him a sidewalk backbreaker. Kane covered but Triple H kicked out at two. Kane picked Triple H up and lifted him in a suplex, but did not drop him just yet. Kane held it there for ten seconds before he slammed Triple H to the ground. Triple H cried in pain and held his back. Kane covered but again Triple H kicked out at two. Kane stared at the ref and the ref backed away, scared. Kane picked Triple H up and smashed his head on the turnbuckle. Kane then irish-whipped Triple H on the opposite corner hard. Triple H came off and Kane gave him a sidewalk slam for a two-count. Kane mounted Triple H and gave him multiple, powerful punches and Triple H desperately tried to cover up. Kane picked Triple H up and tossed over the ropes and to the concrete floor. Kane got to the outside and slowly picked Triple H up. Kane irish-whipped Triple H as hard as he could do to the steel steps and there was that sick noise coming from the steps. The audience gasped. Kane picked Triple H up on his right shoulder and charged to nail Triple H face first at the steel post. Triple H got off Kane's shoulder and pushed Kane to the steel post. Triple H returned to the ring and got back outside despite the ref's warnings. Kane was still holding on to the steel post. Triple H ran at Kane with a high knee to the back of his head to the steel post. The audience gasped and Triple H placed Kane back on the ring and covered but Kane kicked out at a near fall.

Triple H then gave Kane a vertical suplex and followed it with a running knee drop to the throat. Triple H covered again but Kane kicked out. Triple H then irish-whipped Kane to the ropes but Kane reversed it. Kane then nailed Triple H with a big boot as Triple H bounced off. Kane then irish-whipped Triple H to the opposite corner and charged with a powerful clothesline. Triple H was down and Kane signalled for the _Chokeslam_. Triple H got to his feet and turned around. Kane caught Triple H's throat for the _Chokeslam_ but Triple H kicked Kane in the gut. Kane was stunned, so Triple H ran to the ropes but Kane caught him in the throat again. Kane went for and hit the _Chokeslam_. Kane covered but Triple H kicked out! Kane could not believed it and stared hard at the ref. The ref backed away and Kane cornered him. Kane was furious and caught the ref in the throat. Triple H came from behind and gave Kane the school boy but Kane kicked out! Kane quickly got up and kicked Triple H on the knee to knock him down. Kane then gave Triple H a scoop slam and climbed the turnbuckle. Kane taunted for Triple H to get up and Triple H did so, slowly but surely. Triple H turned around and Kane jumped off for a flying clothesline but Triple H caught him with a kick to the gut and connected with the _Pedigree_. Triple H hooked the legs and got the three-count!

**Result: **Triple H def. Kane via pinfall

Triple H's theme was played but it did not last long as Austin's theme was played. Austin came out with his World Heavyweight Championship. Austin held a mic in his hand. Austin got in the ring and came up to Triple H. "I came out here to tell you that I'm impressed. Not too many people can defeat Kane, the Big Red Machine. So now you're the no. 1 contender, but… I am also here to announce that the title match is today."

Austin dropped the mic and kicked Triple H in the gut. Triple H caught Austin's leg and swung him around in the same spot. Triple H kicked Austin in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree_!

**Stone Cold Steve Austin (c) vs. Triple H **– World Heavyweight Championship

Triple H covered and the ref came in just in time to make the three-count!

**Result: **Triple H def. Stone Cold Steve Austin via pinfall

Austin kicked out after the three-count and could not believe what just happened. The students cheered and Triple H grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship! Austin got in Triple H's face and Triple H's theme stopped. The two stared at each other hard. Austin kicked Triple H in the gut and went to give Triple H the _Stone Cold Stunner_! Triple H pushed Austin to the ropes and Austin bounced off the ropes to receive a big spinning _Spinebuster_. The students cheered really loud and Austin was down and out! Triple H waved out to the crowd to the come to the ring, and he intended for _Evolution_! Randy, Flair, and Batista came in to the ring.

Tomko and Snitsky came to the ring as well but Randy and Batista took care of them. The students cheered really loud. Flair picked Austin up and pushed Austin to the corner. Flair gave Austin multiple chest chops. Multiple, _hard _chest chops. Austin walked to his left and Flair irish-whipped him against the ropes. Austin bounced off the opposite ropes and Flair moved out of the way and Batista stood behind Flair, just in time to give Austin his almighty _Spinebuster_! The students cheered louder. Randy called for the _RKO_. The other _Evolution _members held Austin for Randy and Randy jumped up to give Austin the _RKO_. Then Randy, Flair and Batista pointed to Triple H and the students cheered **loudest**. It's _Pedigree _time! Triple H set Austin and gave Austin the devastating _Pedigree_! _Evolution _celebrated as Triple H lifted his World Heavyweight Championship and the students went **nuts**!

"What a Day!" Jim Ross sighed and the siren went, signalling the end of the school for the day.

**Everything's changed a lot since the first day of school. With bitter rivalries (i.e. Triple H and Stone Cold) and broken friendships (i.e. The Clique), it looks like WWE Private High isn't having its best day. Catch up with all the action in the next chapter!**

**Character of the Chapter**

Lita

**Height: **170 cm

**Weight: **135 lbs

**From: **Sanford, North Carolina

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Twist of Fate

Litasault (Moonsault)

Lita DDT/Kiss of Death (Snap DDT)

**Signature Move(s): **

Litacanrana

Litabomb (Spin-out powerbomb)

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Lita is one of WWE Private High's fiercest female competitors. As a student, she's known for her rebellious attitude—but somehow always manages to stay out of trouble. Her tomboyish personality is often criticized by Torrie Wilson's skanky posse. At 13 years old, Lita left home and became a roadie until Vince found her and enrolled her at the school. She is best friends with the Hardy Boyz, and together they form Team eXtreme. A black-belt in judo, Lita (nicknamed _Miss Congeniality_) is famous for using extreme tactic skills in the ring. Last year she was involved in the bitter _Canadian Dollar Bet _with Trish, Christian and Jericho. It also ended in her friendship with Trish falling apart. But now Lita forgives Christian, and Team eXtreme has allied with E&C. Lita is currently in a long-term relationship with Matt Hardy. Her interests include playing bass guitar and animals (she regularly makes donations and contributes enormous support for animal charities). Although never mentioned in the fic, Lita works at a night heavy metal club as a ticket retailer.

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is because I'm struggling to plot storylines. But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


	31. Surprises

**High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment).

**Summary: **A high school comedy about love, friendship, bullies, cliques, and basically all the elements which make up a good high school drama! Starring John Cena, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Triple H, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Y2J, Kurt Angle, Christy Hemme, JBL, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, HBK, Los Guerreros, and many more!

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Well, except for the really old ones or legends like Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Mick Foley, and those other ones. I'll be considering for the medium-aged ones like JBL, Triple H, Booker T and HBK to be in University. I don't know—depends on how the story goes.

**By the way, this story is set before the Draft Lottery.**

Chapter 31: Surprises

**In JBL's mansion, 5:00 p.m.**

JBL was sitting on his couch. His match against John Cena had been delayed, at his own request. The match will now take place on Sunday. JBL was thinking hard. His Cabinet was pursuing him to turn against Cena and kick him out of the Cabinet. JBL then looked up, sweating. Then his mobile phone rang. It was none other than his Chief of Staff, his second-in-command, Orlando Jordan.

"JBL? Hey, you're there? The Bashams just went up to the receptionist at school to ask about Amy. Because remember when The Undertaker kidnapped her? She was shocked and psychologically hurt that she was sent to be taken care. When we asked about her condition to the receptionist, she said that Amy is no longer at WWE Private Academy! JBL? JBL?" JBL hung up. He no longer cares about Amy. He was now onto Cena.

**Around the same time, in the Dudleyville…**

Spike Dudley, the Cruiserweight Champion was training hard, giving several blows to the punching bag as D-Von gave him instructions. Bubba came in with a drink.

"So, Spike? I heard you'll be taking on Nunzio for the Cruiserweight Title," Bubba said.

"Yeah. And he's got that new student Vito from Little Italy," Spike said.

"So? You've got both of us!" D-Von said.

"Well, the bad thing is, Rey Mysterio will be in Nunzio's corner as well." Spike said.

"Hmm…… but Rey Rey is no match for the any of us!" Bubba exclaimed.

"Yeah… you're right. Now let's come up with moves I can use on Nunzio!" Spike said enthusiastically.

---------------------------

**In the school library**

"Listen," Matt whispered to the three boys sitting around him. "I have something important to say."

"I can understand it's important," Edge nodded. "But why are we discussing this in the library?"

"Yeah. Isn't this kinda' nerdy?" Jeff agreed. He glanced around and saw The Hurricane and Rosey crowding around the comics section.

Christian dropped his head on the table. "Just cut to the chase," he said.

Matt rubbed his hands. "Alright. Okay. You guys have to know that tomorrow is a really special day. Well, at least for me."

"What is it?" Edge asked, not sounding interested.

"Well, Jeff's birthday was weeks ago, in case you two didn't know," Matt said. Jeff grinned. Edge and Christian rolled their eyes.

"Come on Matt, what is it?"

"Right," Matt blushed. "Next week it's the… uh… two-year anniversary of me and Lita."

Edge and Christian's eyes widened. Jeff looked excited. "Whoa!"

"Really?" Edge asked.

"Awesome!" Christian followed up.

"You guys have been dating long enough to be married!" Jeff laughed, giving Matt a high-five. "So… it's a _cotton _anniversary, eh?"

Matt frowned, then nodded. "Oh, yeah. Yeah."

"You mean the gift for her?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, but just 'cos it's a _cotton _anniversary doesn't mean you should get her something cottony for a gift," Edge explained.

"Does she know this?" Jeff nudged his brother. Matt sighed.

"I don't know… she's really stressed right now 'cos of that loss from Eddie and Chavo. I wonder what gift will cheer her up."

"Something romantic," Edge suggested.

"Something black," Christian added.

"Something PUNK!" Jeff chimed in.

"Be more specific, please," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, neither of us has ever got any girlfriends—" Edge started, but was interrupted.

"Hey, me and Joy actually had a relationship!" Jeff protested. Edge and Christian stared at him. He gulped. "A short-lived one," he added.

"Alright, Matt. Why don't we just get the hell outta here and cruise around the mall to get some ideas," Christian grinned.

"For some strange reason I don't think we can concentrate with them here," Edge pointed to The Hurricane and Rosey. Matt laughed, and led his friends outside.

**In the mall**

"Guys… where are we?"

The four had been walking around in the mall for approximately two hours, browsing for gift ideas. And since not one of them could figure out what Lita would really want, all they did was just window-shopping.

**In Triple H's mansion**

The _Evolution _was having a big time party. They had defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin! Of course, Stephanie was with them. All the members laughed and tossed drinks. Flair got drunk and "Wooo'ed" all over the place. Batista and Randy started punching each other on the floor. They were high. Triple H and Stephanie sat together on a couch, making out. Triple H grabbed his World Heavyweight belt and smiled at it as he laid a kiss on Stephanie's neck. He looked at the rubies on the side of the name plate. It reminded him of something.

"Steph?" Triple H asked.

"Hmm?" Stephanie replied.

"Close your eyes." Triple H said.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Just do it," Triple H said. "And don't open them until I tell you to."

Stephanie closed her eyes. Triple H slowly backed away and opened his cupboard. He pulled a small box out and opened it.

"Can I open them now?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Not yet," Triple H replied. Triple H took something out of the box and placed it on Stephanie's finger. The girl gasped, her finger cringed.

"Oh…!" she let out a breath. _Could it be…? _Triple H smiled at his girl. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked again, secretly hoping it was what she had in mind.

"You may."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw her hand and gasped. It _was _a ring! Triple H knelt down, but did not let go of her hand.

"Stephanie," he started, taking a deep sigh. "Will you… be my fiancée?"

Stephanie, standing before him, covered her face. She burst into tears of joy. She smiled at Hunter, tears falling from her eyes down to her cheek. Triple H smiled back.

"Is that a yes?" Triple H asked.

"Yes!" Stephanie replied as she shrugged the tears off.

Then Batista came over and punched Triple H subconsciously (he was drunk).

"Son of a bitch!" Triple H punched back and the two went at it. As the two brawled, Flair, still "Woooing" all over the place, tossed a glass of wine to Triple H and spilled the wine all over him. Some got into his mouth and swallowed. After awhile, Triple H got drunk as well.

**The morning after…**

Batista, Randy, Triple H and Flair were all down on the floor, drunk. Then a cuckoo from a clock came out and sang at a very high-pitched chirp. All four men got up. All looked at each other.

"How wasted were we?" Randy scratched his head, yawning.

Batista stared at the bruises on Triple H's face and his. "I'd say we _were _pretty wasted." Then he looked at _The Game_. "So what were you talking about with Steph last night? I remember you were talking to her."

"Oh, yeah," Triple H grinned. _She said YES!_

"Come on, we're young adults now—" Randy started. "—except for Ric, but anyways, a little talk about you-know-what wouldn't hurt."

Triple H frowned at him. "No, not that. Er… well I had a little surprise for my dear sweet Stephanie, and it's going to be our little secret."

"I hate secrets!" Batista complained, throwing his hands up in the air. The other three laughed at him. "I can't keep my mouth shut!"

"Hey, if our man wants to have a secret, let him have one," Flair said.

It was Randy's turn to yawn. "You know, we're just sitting here, doing nothing, talking when it's 10 o'clock." The others turned silent, and the four exchanged looks.

"It's 10!"

"And where's Steph?"

"Oh, I don't know," Flair replied.

"Oh, he doesn't know," Batista told Triple H.

"Oh," said Triple H.

"Oh." Randy nodded.

**In the McMahons's limousine**

"_These words are my own, from my heart flow… I love you, I love you, I love you…_" Natasha Bedingfield's _These Words _was heard from the radio, and Stephanie was humming to it. Next to here on the driver's seat was Shane.

"Sis, since when do you listen to sloppy love songs?"

"Since…" Stephanie stopped herself. _No, it's a secret! _"I just thought it's good to freshen up once in a while."

Shane frowned. "Why don't we just change the song." He quickly inserted a mix CD into the CD drive. "_Here Comes the Money…!_" As this song blared through the limo speakers, Shane whistled to it, doing occasional hand gestures to the beat.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." Then she looked at the clock. "Hey Shane, don't you think 10 is too late for us to go to school now?"

"No, it's not. Besides, I want to tell Marissa something."

"But is there any chance that I can skip school while you go there?"

Shane sighed. "How many times do we have to get over this, sis? The next time you want to wag, please do it on the day where I don't have anything important to do at school."

---------------------------

"I hate this," Lita grunted.

"What?" Jeff asked her.

"How come we're doing Child Care class if we don't even have a fucking baby?"

It was period two, and Lita and Jeff shared a Child Care class. Initially they had picked Home Economics (because Jeff said, "You'll cook, I'll eat"), but the stupid school manager had to put them in a worse class instead.

"Hey Li, how do you put on the diaper?"

Lita glared at him. "I don't know!"

"Didn't the teacher just show us how?"

"I couldn't be bothered to pay attention," Lita shrugged.

"Problem, guys?" the teacher asked. She had been watching the two since the start of the class.

"No, Mrs Cooper. We're _fine_," Lita answered.

"You'd better be, because if you can't do this I'm afraid I'll have to fail you." With this she spun on her heels and was impressed by Torrie's job. "Very good, Miss Wilson. A+ for that."

Lita watched this scornfully. Jeff was hopeless himself. Instead of doing what he was supposed to do—putting on the diaper on the baby doll—he was busy drawing tattoo patterns on his arm with a permanent marker.

"So you guys are having problems, too?" A familiar voice said.

Lita and Jeff turned around hesitantly. _Cena!_

Cena smirked. "Why are you guys in this class?" he asked. He had Maria next to him, who was just as clueless.

"None of your business, I guess," Jeff answered sharply.

"Whoa, chill," Cena said. He held up his hands mockingly.

"Since you betrayed us all, I guess we have no business with each other now," Lita said in a penetrating tone.

Cena twitched his eyebrows and looked at Lita sympathetically. "Whoa, I told you I'm _sorry_." But to Lita and Jeff, it sounded more like '_how'd you like it_?' They frowned. "I made that decision, and that decision was the decision that every single one of the people in this building would make. And despite all your comments, Lita…... I know deep down inside you, and you know it too, that _that _would be the decision you'd make."

Lita looked at Cena in disgust. She went to say something, but Cena continued. "Now, you'd say that you won't turn against your friends, but think again! Think… again! Is that really what you are going to do? Is that really what _you_ want?"

"Back off, Cena! We don't want you to get involved with us anymore, no… don't even think about showing your face in front of us again!" Jeff yelled.

"Is everything alright?" the teacher asked.

The three of them turned to look at the teacher. "Yes."

Then Cena looked at Lita again and whispered. "Think again, Lita. Think again."

---------------------------

Shane and Stephanie arrived at last. Stephanie headed off to the locker room as so did Shane. Stephanie opened her locker and Shane did his as well. The two had the same class for that period: Small Business Management (but without JBL in their class!).

"Hang on Shane, why are you heading that way? Our class is straight down the hall!" Stephanie asked.

"Well I have to, um, er, _attend _a meeting," Shane replied reluctantly.

"Very well, then." Stephanie said.

---------------------------

"You know, you guys haven't helped me decide a gift for Lita," Matt told E&C.

"We know. It's just that we are pretty clueless about this kind of stuff," Edge said, giving Matt the 'we're-sorry' look.

"Yeah," Christian agreed. "But the day is one week away. You don't need to worry about it for a few more days."

"But it stresses me just thinking about it!" Matt said, clutching his head.

"Don't think about it then," Edge shrugged, and continued to focus on the hurdles a few metres in front of him. They were in the Special Phys Ed class, and this semester they're doing athletics. This was considered pretty weird since fall season was approaching.

"Copeland! You're up!" The teacher, Mr. Hunter, called out from the end of the finish line. Edge nodded, and sprinted as fast as he could. When he arrived by Mr. Hunter's side, he was out of breath. "Good—2 minutes and 3 seconds."

"Go Edge! You go, bro!" Christian yelled out. "My turn now." He stretched, and ran his part.

"Could've been better, Cage. Copeland beat you by 5 seconds," Mr. Hunter commented, jotting down the recorded times on his notebook.

"Alright!" E&C shared a high-five, followed by a maniac dance.

"Hardy! Mr. Hardy, you're next!"

Matt wasn't focused enough, and as he ran, he tripped over the fourth hurdle. He fell with a loud, painful _wham!_ on the hard, grassy ground. E&C were in panic, and ran over to check on their fellow teammate. Mr. Hunter followed them, and the other students quickly joined in.

"Hey, Matt! Matt!" Christian shook his shoulders.

"I thought I heard a rib crack," Edge muttered to himself in fear.

"Hardy! Hardy, you alright?" It was pretty stupid for Mr. Hunter to ask this question, since it was clear Matt wasn't _alright_.

---------------------------

Shane McMahon arrived at the 'meeting' place, which is the locker room. There were very loud yells coming from inside the locker room and could be heard throughout the hall. Shane reluctantly entered the room. And there they were: Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vince McMahon.

"That no-good bastard took my title! I want it back! I want it back, goddamnit!" Austin yelled.

"Calm down, calm down."

"I just suffered the biggest humiliation in my life and you're telling me to _calm down_!" Austin raised his voice. Vince tried to keep his cool. He whispered to Shane, "Help me out here, son."

"Alright. Steve, me and Dad are just trying to help you. Just because you lost your title doesn't mean you can whine about it. Don't be such a… such a crybaby."

"You're calling me a _crybaby_?" Austin raised his voice again.

"Yeah! You see, when we selected you to be the one that can defeat Triple H, we selected you because we _believe_. But instead, look at you! Look at you! Whining and yelling about how you lost your title. If you can defeat Triple H, then prove it! Be nasty! Do the same thing you did to my father and do it to Triple H! And this time you know it's easier because you _are_ in control!" Shane shouted back.

Austin looked down. "Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm not meant to whine about it just because Triple H pinned me yesterday. I should do something about it!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Shane and Vince sneered as so did Austin.

"Alright, but what are we gonna do?" Shane asked.

"Umm… we must make sure that Triple H cannot get out of this," Vince said.

"You're right, but…… oh! I know exactly what we can do," Austin said.

"What is it? Spit it out."

"Okay. Hear me out…"

---------------------------

**In chemistry lab**

Triple H was getting ready to mix two solutions, holding bottles in his hands; one labeled _hydrocarbon _and the other _fluorine_. He was whistling nonchalantly, placing a large bucket in front of him. His safety goggles were strapped tightly around his head, and he also had his gloves as well as lab jacket on.

"_Zip-a-dee-do-dah_…" he hummed. "Okay, I'm ready." Stephanie, his lab partner, was standing next to him when she saw the labels.

"Hunter, no—!"

But it was too late—Triple H already mixed the two chemicals into the bucket. He shook it, continuing to hum. A huge explosion filled the room.

"I thought you knew better than to mix reactive mixtures together," Professor Wyatt fixed his glasses. "Let's see… hydrocarbon and fluorine." He shook his head. "You could've killed us all. It was a good thing that you two were the only ones in the lab, and the accident didn't involve other students. For your foolishness, you got an F… no, make it a** Z**, for that."

Triple H and Stephanie had soots and yucky black stuff on their face, messy hair, and cuts on their hands. They looked glum. Students crowded around them.

_**Z**?_ Triple H asked himself. _That's like, the lowest letter in alphabet!_

"Thank goodness Miss McMahon managed to push the bucket in the shield dome," the professor continued, gesturing at the wrecked 'dome', which had burn marks and holes on it. He looked at Stephanie. "I might as well give you a **Y **for that."

"A **Y**?" Stephanie shrieked. _Does that even exist?_

"Yeah, because you didn't say anything about it—or even trying to warn him—before the explosion happened," the professor said calmly. "So you're still a part to blame."

Stephanie pouted, crossing her arms.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," the professor said.

It was Charlie Haas. "Er… Mr. Austin needs Triple H in his office."

---------------------------

**In the fitness centre (next to the gym), at recess**

Trish entered. "Chris! I need to tell you something! It's urgent."

Jericho was lifting weights, but stopped when he saw Trish by the door. His expression dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"I have news!" Trish started. "I'm going to be in a mixed tag contest, with Molly Holly as my opponent! Austin's assigned her partner to be Tyson Tomko—and I'm choosing _you_!"

Jericho blinked. "Oh?"

"Please, Chris… you haven't been in action for ages!" Trish pleaded. "Are you… still mad at me?" she asked quietly.

Chris sighed, and stood up. He walked away from the weightlifting machine he was on. He looked at Trish.

"A match?" he asked. Trish nodded, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Okay."

---------------------------

**At Austin's office**

Austin was talking with Shane and Vince, when Triple H barged in.

"Austin! Vince! Shane! What do you want me to do now?" Triple H asked.

"Well, you are going to defend that World Title belt again," Shane said.

"That's right." Vince nodded.

"Against Austin?" Triple H asked.

"Who else?" Austin said.

"So…….. right." Triple H said.

"Yeah. See you out there, we got Jim Crocketts and his boys looking for talents." Austin said.

--------------------------

**In the arena**

Tony Chimel was standing in the ring with the mic, looking at Jim Crocketts in the audience. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship!" Nunzio's theme hit the arena. "Introducing the challenger from Little Italy, weighing in 179 lbs… Nunzio!" Nunzio came out with the newest student, Vito. He discussed something Vito as he got in the ring, mentioning the Dudleys. Then Spike's theme was played. "And his opponent, from Dudleyville, weighing in 150 lbs… he is the WWE Cruiserweight Champion…. Spike Dudley!"

Spike came out with the Dudley Boyz and the Cruiserweight title belt around his waist. Spike got in the ring and raised his arms up high.

**Nunzio vs. Spike Dudley (c) **– Cruiserweight Championship

Nunzio and Spike stood and face each other. Nunzio offered a handshake. Spike stared at Nunzio and Nunzio said there were no tricks. Spike took the handshake and then rolled Nunzio in a small package, but only got a two-count. Nunzio yelled "What the hell?" and Spike shoved Nunzio to a corner and gave him shoulder thrusts to the gut. Spike then irish-whipped Nunzio to the opposite corner. Nunzio reversed. Nunzio charged at Spike but Spike had his boot up. Nunzio was stunned and turned around with his back to Spike. Spike went to connect with a belly-to-back suplex but Nunzio landed on his feet. Nunzio then gave Spike a belly-to-back suplex of his own for a two-count. Nunzio picked Spike up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Spike reversed. Nunzio bounced off the ropes and Spike went for a back body drop but Nunzio countered with a sunset flip that only earned him a two-count. Nunzio went to pick Spike up but Spike raked his eyes. Spike then hit a scoop slam and covered but only got a one-count. Spike then tossed Nunzio out of the ring. Spike went to go to the outside but the ref forced him to stay in the ring. Spike complained and Bubba Ray and D-Von double-teamed Nunzio on the outside behind the ref's back. Vito yelled out to the ref but the ref did not buy it. Spike placed Nunzio back in the ring and covered but Nunzio kicked out! Spike complained to the ref but the ref insisted it was a two-count.

Nunzio came from behind Spike and gave him a school boy but only got a two-count! Spike then left the ring and said he could not take it anymore. He walked towards the rampway as the ref started to count him out. Nunzio left the ring and grabbed Spike but then Spike turned around and gave Nunzio a right hand to knock him down. Spike then irish-whipped Nunzio to the steel steps and placed him back in the ring. Spike covered but Vito got on the apron to distract the ref! The Dudleys took Vito out and the ref saw the cover and made a two-count as Nunzio got his foot at the bottom rope. Spike pulled Nunzio back to the middle of the ring and covered but Nunzio kicked out. Spike could not believe it! Spike then stomped and beat the hell out of Nunzio. Spike picked Nunzio up and went for the _Dudley Dog _but Nunzio pushed Spike to the ropes as he came down off the turnbuckle. Spike bounced off the ropes and gave Nunzio a powerful clothesline. Spike then climbed the turnbuckle. He gestured for Nunzio to get up. Nunzio slowly got to his feet and turned around. Spike jumped off the top turnbuckle with a flying crossbody but Nunzio gave Spike a dropkick in mid-air! Spike was clutching his stomach. The ref checked on Spike whether he's out or not, or need some medical attention. The Dudley Boyz got in the ring. Nunzio threw a clothesline at Bubba but Bubba dodged it, got behind Nunzio and hit the _Bubba Bomb_. Then Bubba picked Nunzio up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Nunzio bounced off and the Dudley Boyz connected with the ­_3-D_. The Dudley Boyz left the ring as if nothing's happened and Spike crawled over Nunzio for the three-count.

**Result: **Spike Dudley def. Nunzio via pinfall

D-Von grabbed the Cruiserweight Title belt as Bubba came in and carried Spike on his left shoulder.

--------------------------

**In the locker room**

Triple H was getting ready as his match is next. He was informed by a staff member that the match will not be a regular standard singles match. So Triple H couldn't help but wonder what kind of match it will be. _Could it be a Cage Match? No. Austin knows better than that, having both of us trapped in there would put both of us at disadvantage, and the last time we really went at it one-on-one, I beat him. So that can't be it. Maybe a Pole Match? No. Austin is not the most experienced guy that can do a Pole Match, but I have had a Pole Match few years ago, so…. What kind of match will it be? Ooops, my match is coming in five minutes._

**In the arena**

Stone Cold Steve Austin's theme hit the arena. Austin came out with his usual 'bulletproof vest'. He flipped his middle fingers at the crowd before getting in the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the challenger from Victoria, Texas… weighing 252 lbs… he's also the General Manager of _RAW_… 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin!"

Austin then climbed the turnbuckle and raised both his middle fingers up in the air. Then Triple H's theme was played. Triple H came out with the World Heavyweight gold around his waist and a water bottle, which he held in his right hand. Triple H did his usual entrance antics with the 'Spritz' on the rampway and on the apron and got in the ring.

Triple H got ready and came up to Austin but then suddenly Vince McMahon's _No Chance in Hell _was played. The crowd and Triple H were confused while Austin grinned. Out came Vince and Shane, in referee shirts. Triple H mouthed, "What the hell?" Vince and Shane got in the ring and told the ref (Earl Hebner) what's happening. Hebner nodded and left the ring to tell Lilian Garcia at ringside. Lilian twitched her eyebrows at Hebner and Hebner shrugged. Lilian grabbed the mic and announced, "By the orders of WWE Principal Mr. McMahon, this match is no longer a singles match. This match is a **double **Special Guest Refereematch! Now here are the rules: one ref has been designated to make counts and declare disqualifications and submission victories of one wrestler, while the other ref does the same, but for the other wrestler. No ref can double-cross and make counts for both wrestlers. And introducing the Special Guest Referees, Shane McMahon! And the other Special Guest Referee, Mr. McMahon!"

Triple H shook his head and yelled "Bullshit!" The odds were stacked against him and his trusty _Evolution _mates were still in their classes. The bell rang and the match got started!

**Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Triple H (c) **– Double Special Guest Referee Match

Vince, Shane and Austin got close to each other and pointed out who's counting for who. Then it's been decided that Vince will make counts for Triple H while Shane will do Austin. Triple H locked up with Austin. Triple H had Austin in a side headlock. Austin rammed Triple H to the turnbuckle. Austin then gave Triple H powerful punches and followed it by stomps that took Triple H down. Austin gave Triple H the middle fingers and hit the last stomp. Austin turned around and shook his head (the Austin style) while pointing to himself, taunting the crowd. Austin turned back to face Triple H but then Triple H charged with a clothesline. Triple H mounted Austin and gave him punches to the skull and followed it by stomping the hell out of him. Triple H then picked Austin up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Austin bounced off the ropes and Triple H quickly charged with a high knee. Triple H covered but Vince made a slow count. Triple H stared at Vince, who said "What?"

Triple H picked Austin up and gave him a right hand. Triple H shoved Austin to one corner and gave him a chest chop. Triple H gave Austin another chest chop and irish-whipped Austin to the opposite corner. Austin came off and Triple H kicked Austin in the gut and went for the _Pedigree_. Austin grabbed hold off the ropes and left the ring, and was booed. Triple H taunted Austin to get back in the ring and Austin slowly did so. He got in the ring and Triple H quickly hammered him in the spine with his closed fists and shoved Austin to a corner where he gave Austin multiple punches. Triple H irish-whipped Austin to the opposite corner and charged but Austin had his boot up. Austin then nailed Triple H on the back of his knees. Austin then stomped Triple H's legs and hit several elbow drops on it. Austin picked Triple H up and gave him a scoop slam. Austin dragged Triple H to a corner and got out of the ring. He grabbed Triple H's leg from outside and slammed it to the steel post. Austin climbed the turnbuckle and hit a successful pointed elbow drop to the legs of Triple H. Triple H cried in pain and Austin covered but Triple H got his shoulders up. Austin stared at Shane and Shane said it was a two-count and there was nothing he could do about it. Austin picked Triple H up and gave him a vertical suplex. Austin ran to the ropes and came off with his signature taunting elbow drop for another two-count. Austin sighed and picked Triple H up to give him several punches. Austin irish-whipped Triple H against the ropes. Triple H bounced off the opposite ropes and Austin connected with the _Lou Thesz Press _followed by his mounting punches. The crowd booed as Austin raised two middle fingers up above his head. Austin then tossed Triple H over the ropes and to the concrete floor.

Austin got out of the ring and lifted Triple H up and dropped him stomach first to the security wall. Austin picked Triple H up and rammed him to the ring. Triple H placed a hand over his back and Austin hit the Piledriver to the concrete. Austin got back to the ring as Vince began counting Triple H out. Austin realized he cannot win the title via countout and got out of the ring. Austin grabbed Triple H's head and went to smash it to the steel steps. Triple H blocked it with his foot on the steps and smashed Austin face first to the steps. Triple H rolled back to the ring and out again. Triple H then irish-whipped Austin to the security wall near the announcer's table. Austin came off and Triple H connected with a back body drop to the concrete floor. Triple H placed Austin back in the ring and covered but Vince made another slow count. Triple H picked Austin up and threw a right hand that knocked Austin down. Triple H picked Austin back up and gave the Rattlesnake a vertical suplex. Triple H covered but only got a two-count. Triple H picked Austin up again and irish-whipped him to the corner. Austin came off and kicked Triple H to the face as he attempted a back body drop. Triple H turned around, stunned as Austin tried to recover. Triple H turned around and Austin charged with a powerful clothesline. Austin covered but Triple H kicked out at a nearfall, a quick count by Shane.

Austin picked Triple H up and gave him another vertical suplex. Austin worked back on Triple H's legs. Austin stomped on it and slammed it to the mat numerous times. Austin placed Triple H's leg on the ropes, placed a foot on it and jumped on it which must have dealt some damage to Triple H's legs. Austin repeated it again and covered Triple H but Triple H got his shoulder up. Austin picked Triple H up and went to irish-whipped to a corner, but instead irish-whipped him to the opposite way. Triple H flipped backwards over the ropes and landed on the concrete floor. Austin got out of the ring and smashed Triple H's face to the steel steps. Austin then grabbed a steel chair and smashed it to Triple H's left leg, and Triple H groaned in pain. Vince and Shane chatted, acting as if nothing's happened. Austin placed a steel step over Triple H foot and smashed a chair on it and Triple H was holding his foot in excruciating pain. Austin picked Triple H up who fell back to his feet. Austin picked Triple H up again and gave him several right hands as Triple H leaned on to the side of the ring. Austin placed Triple H back in the ring and locked in the _Figure-Four Leg Lock_. Triple H cried in pain and held out his hand to tap, but then rolled across and grabbed the ropes. Austin released the hold and mounted Triple H to give him punches. Austin picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Triple H came off and Austin lifted Triple H in a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Triple H landed on his feet behind Austin. Triple H struggled to stand properly and then Austin turned around. Triple H lifted Austin in a scoop slam but Austin landed on his feet and applied the cobra clutch. Triple H grabbed the ropes after several seconds trying hard not to get knocked out. Austin grabbed Triple H and gave him a series of chest chops. Austin irish-whipped Triple H against the ropes. Triple H bounced off the opposite ropes and Austin went for a back body drop. Triple H countered it with his knee _Facebuster_. Austin was stunned and turned around. Austin turned around again and Triple H kicked Austin in the gut and irish-whipped him to the ropes. Austin bounced off and Triple H gave Austin his spinning _Spinebuster_. Triple H did his trademark pose and called for the _Pedigree_.

Austin got to his feet and turned around. Triple H kicked Austin in the gut and went for the _Pedigree _but Austin countered with a back body drop. Austin hung on to the ropes for several seconds to recover. Austin picked Triple H up and irish-whipped him to the ropes, which Triple H reversed. Austin bounced off the opposite ropes and Triple H threw a clothesline. Austin dodged it, Triple H turned around and Austin kicked him in the gut for the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Triple H pushed Austin to the ropes and Triple H kicked him in the gut to stop him in his tracks. Triple H then went for and hit the _Pedigree_! Triple H covered but Vince refused to make the count! Triple H said "What the hell?" and slammed his hand to the mat three times, indicating that he had won the match. Triple H got to his feet and got into an argument with Vince. Shane came over and hit Triple H in the back of the head. Vince and Shane stomped on Triple H. Vince held Triple H for Shane to hit. Shane gave Triple H his trademark punching combination which involved his trademark antics and taunts. Shane gave Triple H one last punch that knocked him down. Then Shane held Triple H for Vince. Vince got to one corner and smiled at the crowd. Vince turned around to face Triple H and charged with a clothesline. Triple H ducked, causing Vince to nail Shane. Vince turned around, Triple H kicked Vince in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree_! Triple H did his trademark pose. Shane got up and turned around. Triple H kicked him in the gut and gave him the _Pedigree _as well. But then The Rock came from behind and gave Triple H the _Rock Bottom _to put him out! The Rock swung his arms downwards. Apparently, The Rock was in Austin's side! HBK stormed to the ring from the audience! The Rock threw a clothesline at HBK, but HBK dodged it. The Rock turned around and HBK nailed him with the _Sweet Chin Music_! Austin kicked HBK in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_! Austin slowly called for the _Stone Cold Stunner _on Triple H. Triple H got up and turned around. Austin kicked Triple H in the gut and gave him the _Stone Cold Stunner_. Austin covered but there was no ref to make the count! Austin slammed his hand to the mat three times, and he had the match won! Austin came over to Shane to wake him up, but apparently Shane was stunned, feeling the effects of the _Pedigree_. Austin went outside and grabbed the World Title belt. He raised it above his head and gestured for Triple H to get up. Triple H slowly but surely got to his feet and turned around. Austin charged with the belt but Triple H dodged it, kicked Austin in the gut and gave him the DDT. Triple H picked Austin up and nailed his second _Pedigree _on Austin. Triple H covered but there was no ref! The crowd chanted 1… 2… 3… and Triple H had the match won for the second time! A new ref came storming to the ring and started the count. 1… 2… but Austin kicked out! As both men were down, the ref started the count. At the count of nine, both men got to their feet. Triple H kicked Austin in the gut and nailed a third _Pedigree_! Triple H hooked the leg and got the three-count!

**Result: **Triple H def. Stone Cold Steve Austin via pinfall

The ref grabbed the World Title belt and handed it to Triple H. Triple H grabbed it and raised it up high. He turned and saw HBK, who was out to help him. Triple H knew the man HBK nailed was The Rock, the man he was feuding with, but still HBK bothered to get his ass in the ring. He might be feuding with The Rock, but he had no business going up to the ring in his match. Triple H helped HBK got to his feet. Triple H raised his arm in victory and HBK raised his arm as well. Triple H did a number of DX crotch chops and so did HBK!

---------------------------

Lita and Jeff were making their way to the sickroom now. A loud PA announcement from the speaker was an excuse to get out of Child Care class.

"I wonder what happened," Lita asked the boy walking next to her.

"Could it be something to do with either Matt, Edge or Christian?" Jeff wondered. "Maybe it was the prank they pulled in the girls' changeroom…"

Lita snapped her head at him. "What?"

Jeff quickly shrugged it off. "No, nothing!" Then he changed the subject to avoid any silly fistfights. "Why don't we just… er… walk faster to the sickroom so we know why we're needed?"

Lita eyed him suspiciously, but then stared straight ahead.

They arrived. As they walked inside, they saw E&C standing by Matt's sickbed.

"Matt?" Jeff asked, slightly surprised. "What's up, bro?"

"What happened?" Lita gushed in panic.

"He tripped over a hurdle," Christian responded. "In athletics."

"I still thought I heard a rib crack," Edge mumbled to himself.

"So… any injury?"

"The nurse said he has a scrapped knee, broken nose and sprained ankle plus wrist," Edge explained. "Whoa, that was mouthful."

"Holy crap…" Jeff said. "Look at his face, it's got cuts and bruises."

"How long has he been unconscious?" Lita asked.

"Probably about 10 minutes," Christian shrugged.

The nurse entered the room. She looked at Lita and Jeff. "Are you Matt's friends?"

"Yeah," Jeff spoke up.

The nurse looked at them. "He received multiple injuries… he'll have to rest for a month at a minimum."

"A MONTH?" The four shrieked. This was unexpected.

"Yeah, stay home—or he can stay here." The nurse laughed. "A month at school—I wouldn't choose that if I were you."

E&C cringed. "O… kay…"

Lita sighed. "He'll stay home."

**In the arena**

Tony Chimel was in the ring with the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Then Kurt Angle's theme hit the arena. "Making his way to the ring from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in 237 lbs… Kurt Angle!" Kurt came out with his gold medals. The crowd booed the hell out of him and chanted "You Suck" to the beat of his theme. Kurt then did his fireworks taunt and got to the ring. As he got to the ring Kurt spread his arms wide and spun in the same spot. Kurt then taunted the crowd as the crowd continued to boo the hell out of the arrogant bastard. Then Kurt's theme stopped and the Undertaker's was played. The crowd got to their feet and cheered. "And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing in 305 lbs… The Undertaker!"

The Undertaker came out on his motorbike and bandana. He rode his motorbike around the ring before entering it. The Undertaker threw his hands upwards and the crowd cheered. Kurt attacked The Undertaker from behind and the ref signed for the bell!

**Kurt Angle vs. The Undertaker**

Kurt hit The Undertaker with his signature European uppercuts. The Undertaker backed away to a corner. Kurt gave him multiple European uppercuts. He followed it with shoulder thrusts to the gut, and then threw a right hand but The Undertaker dodged it and turned the tables around. Kurt was now leaning against the turnbuckle. The Undertaker gave him quick yet powerful blows to the stomach and face as the crowd cheered. 'Taker irish-whipped Kurt to the opposite corner and quickly charged with a clothesline that knocked Kurt's senses out. He grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him to the middle of the ring while working on the arm. He twisted Kurt's arm and gave it elbow shots before twisting it again. 'Taker looked back and while still holding it, he climbed the turnbuckle and then connected with the _Old School_ shoulder breaker. The Deadman covered but Kurt kicked out at two.

The Undertaker glared at the ref and then picked Kurt up. He gave Kurt a scoop slam and then followed with a running elbow drop. He covered but again Kurt kicked out. Now he picked Kurt up and tossed him over the ropes. 'Taker did his impressive backward flip over the ropes to the outside. He picked Kurt up and smashed his head to the steel steps and then placed him on the apron with his head sticking out. He gave Kurt an elbow to the throat to make sure he's out. Then he walked towards the steps to the apron. Slowly, he walked to Kurt and gave him a Guillotine Legdrop. 'Taker got back to the ring. The ref started his count again as Kurt was still outside. The Undertaker waited for Kurt to get back in the ring but it seemed that the Olympic gold medalist was still down and out! At the count of six, Kurt slowly got to his feet. The Undertaker ran to the ropes behind him, bouncing towards Kurt and jumped over the ropes to hit Kurt with the _Air Deadman _flying clothesline, but Kurt moved out of the way! The barricade outside caught The Undertaker right on the jaw and The Undertaker was now down and out! Kurt returned to the ring and got back outside. Kurt placed The Undertaker back in the ring and hooked his legs but 'Taker got his right shoulder up. Kurt could not believe it and gave The Undertaker punches to the skull. Kurt then covered The Undertaker but 'Taker kicked out again.

Kurt picked The Undertaker up and gave him a European uppercut. He gave The Undertaker another European uppercut that knocked The Undertaker back down. Kurt covered but The Undertaker kicked out—Kurt did not seem too happy. He mounted The Undertaker and gave him more punches to the skull! The triumphed student got back to his feet and spread his arms wide and taunted the crowd. The crowd booed him. He picked The Undertaker up and gave him a snap suplex for a two-count. Next, he kneed The Undertaker two times before covering that earned him a two-count. Kurt picked The Undertaker and leaned him against the turnbuckle. He gave The Undertaker shoulder thrusts to the gut. After taunting The Undertaker, Kurt slapped him! The audience gasped. Now The Undertaker was irish-whipped to the opposite corner. But The Undertaker reversed! Kurt came off the turnbuckle and The Undertaker gave him a big boot followed by a Legdrop. The Undertaker covered but Kurt kicked out at 2 ½ count. Kurt was bleeding from his forehead due to the big boot that was stiff. The Undertaker gave Kurt a scoop slam and climbed the turnbuckle. He gestured for Kurt to get up. Kurt slowly but surely got to his feet. He turned around and The Undertaker came off the turnbuckle with a flying clothesline. Kurt caught him and gave him a belly-to-belly overhead suplex! Both men were down.

The referee started making the count. At the 8th count both men got to their feet. The two exchanged punches. The Undertaker got the upperhand and continued with his series of punches. The Undertaker irish-whipped Kurt against the ropes but Kurt reversed. The Undertaker bounced off the opposite ropes and Kurt stopped him in his track with the belly-to-belly overhead suplex. Kurt covered but The Undertaker got his shoulder up at a nearfall. Kurt picked The Undertaker up and irish-whipped him against the ropes. The Undertaker bounced off the opposite ropes and Kurt caught him to give him a third belly-to-belly suplex. Kurt taunted and the crowd booed him even louder. Kurt turned back to The Undertaker, who slowly got to his feet. Kurt gave him two powerful right hands and irish-whipped him to a corner. The Undertaker hit the turnbuckle chest first and Kurt caught his waist and gave him a German suplex. Kurt kept the waist locked and hit a second German suplex. Kurt, again, kept the waist locked and hit a third German. He placed an arm over The Undertaker, who surprisingly kicked out at two. Kurt sat up and placed his arms over his head and he could not believe that The Undertaker kicked out. Kurt got to his feet, looking more intense than ever. The crowd booed him. Kurt yelled "Come on!" to 'Taker and took his straps off. Kurt got into The Rock stance, calling for the _Angle Slam_. He stalked The Undertaker from behind as he slowly got to his feet. The Undertaker finally got to his feet and Kurt went for the _Angle Slam!_—but The Undertaker landed on his feet. The Undertaker locked in the Dragon sleeper. Kurt started to pass out and the ref checked him. The ref lifted his arm up and let it drop. Kurt lifted it up and tried to fight out of the hold. Kurt fought out of it and gave The Undertaker a DDT. Kurt covered but The Undertaker kicked out.

Kurt picked The Undertaker up and irish-whipped against the ropes. He threw a clothesline as The Undertaker bounced off the opposite ropes but 'Taker ducked and ran to the opposite ropes. The Undertaker bounced off and gave Kurt the _Air Deadman_. The Undertaker raised his arm up high, signaling for the _Chokeslam_, and the crowd ate it up. Kurt got to his feet and turned around. The Undertaker caught his throat and lifted him up for the _Chokeslam_. Kurt countered it with a victory roll into the ankle lock, and the crowd went nuts as Kurt looked even more intense. The Undertaker held out his hand to reach the ropes but Kurt pulled him back to the middle of the ring. The Undertaker managed to kick off, sending Kurt outside, but the damage may have been done. Kurt got back to the ring and applied the ankle lock again but The Undertaker quickly kicked off. The Undertaker got to a corner to retreat. Kurt showed The Undertaker little mercy and straight away gave him right hands. Kurt climbed the turnbuckle and gave The Undertaker ten punches straight to the skull. The Undertaker caught Kurt in the position and gave him the _Last Ride_! The crowd got to their feet as they cheered. Both men were down and the ref started the count again. The Undertaker slowly moved and held his arm out, struggling to get it over Kurt. The Undertaker finally got it over at the count of seven. The ref got down to make the pinfall count. 1…… 2…. And the (A/N: Junior Olympics, to make things realistic :p) Olympic gold medalist kicked out! The Undertaker and the crowd could not believe it, neither could Tazz nor Michael Cole—even the ref could not believe it!

The Undertaker got on his knees as he stared at Kurt. 'Taker got back up to his feet and called for the _Chokeslam_ again! Kurt slowly got up and turned around. The Undertaker caught his throat and lifted him and connected with the _Chokeslam_. He did the throat slash, signaling for the _Tombstone Piledriver_. He stalked Kurt, but Kurt would not get up. The Undertaker came up to Kurt to pick him up but Kurt applied the ankle lock to The Undertaker out of nowhere! He was playing possum! The Undertaker cried in pain and the crowd was on their feet! The Undertaker held out his hand for the ropes but Kurt pulled him back! The Undertaker tried to kick off but Kurt had the ankle lock tight! Kurt would not let go off The Undertaker's foot this time! Kurt applied more and more pressure as The Deadman held out his hand, seemingly to tap out. The Undertaker kicked off once more, but Kurt quickly re-applied the ankle lock! Kurt applied more and more pressure, but it seemed like The Undertaker wouldn't give up! Kurt then turned the ankle lock into a Pat O'Connor roll-up! Just as he was about to hit the three-count, The Undertaker hooked Kurt's ribs and both their shoulders were on the mat! The ref looked over, but then counted them both out and it looked like the match was a draw!

**Result: **Kurt Angle and The Undertaker pinned each other simultaneously

Chimel got over to the ref to ask the result of the match and the ref told him so. Chimel announced the result—which, unexpectedly, was a draw. Kurt could not believe it and protested to the ref while the Undertaker went to the back limping. The ref said that his shoulders _were _on the mat as well when Kurt pinned the Undertaker. Kurt did not buy it and gave the ref a right hand to knock him down. Kurt picked the ref up and gave him a European uppercut to knock him back down. Kurt picked the ref up again and shoved to a corner, where he gave the ref shoulder thrusts to the gut. Kurt irish-whipped the ref to the opposite corner. The ref came off the turnbuckle and Kurt caught him with a belly-to-belly suplex. The crowd booed. Kurt then pulled his straps back up and stalked the ref from behind. The ref slowly got up and walked into an _Angle Slam_. Kurt pulled his straps back off and applied the ankle lock. The ref grabbed the ropes near him but Kurt pulled him back and grapevined his leg. The ref tapped out, but Kurt would not let go! Securities and other referees came in to restrain Kurt. Kurt released the hold and raised both of his arms as his theme was played, and the crowd chanted "You Suck" according to the beat of his theme.

---------------------------

Molly Holly and Tyson Tomko were getting ready. They were walking down the hall, and were set to go to the arena. Snitsky tapped Tomko's shoulder and wished him good luck.

Lilian Garcia was standing in the ring with a mic in her hand, and a good amount of crowd was in their seats for this match. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a mixed tag team contest and it is scheduled for one-fall!" Tomko's theme hit the arena. "Approaching the ring… Tyson Tomko and Molly Holly!" Tomko and Molly came out, looking as mean as they can be.

Then Trish's theme was played. The Women's Champion came out with her title belt and raised it up high above her head. "And their opponent, from Toronto, Canada, the Women's Champion…. Trish Stratus!"

Molly gestured that she wanted the belt while Trish smiled and raised it high up above her head. Then her theme stopped. Then Jericho's started to play and the crowd got to their feet. This was the first time Jericho will wrestle after weeks! Jericho came out with his back facing the crowd as always. He slowly got to the apron to the beat of his theme. Then he got to the ring and shook the ropes ala the Ultimate Warrior as the crowd applauded him. Trish hugged Jericho, who looked as dull as ever.

**Molly Holly & Tyson Tomko vs. Trish Stratus & Chris Jericho ­– **Mixed Tag Team Match

Jericho and Tomko started things off. Jericho and Tomko locked up and Jericho had Tomko with a side headlock. Jericho had the side headlock as tight as he could. Tomko rammed Jericho to the ropes and whipped him off it. Jericho bounced off the opposite ropes with a shoulder block. Jericho ran to the ropes, hopped over Tomko and charged Tomko with another shoulder block. Jericho covered but Tomko kicked out. Jericho picked Tomko up and gave him a right hand. Tomko backed away to a corner. Jericho gave him several right hands followed by four slow chest chops. Then Jericho beat the hell out of Tomko with his punches and kicks and stomps. The ref forced him to back away and Jericho looked fearsome than ever. The crowd cheered. Jericho irish-whipped Tomko to the opposite corner. Jericho charged but Tomko gave him a boot to the face. Tomko ran to the ropes and bounced off to attack the stunned Jericho but Jericho gave him a dropkick. Jericho covered but Tomko kicked out at two.

Jericho gave Tomko a vertical suplex. Jericho then ran to the ropes and came off with a baseball slide to send Tomko outside. Tomko slowly got up and then Jericho then climbed the turnbuckle and came off with a flying crossbody to Tomko. The audience gasped and clapped for Jericho. The ref started the count and slowly Jericho got up. Jericho got in and got back out to break the ref's count. Jericho picked Tomko up and tossed him to the steel steps. The audience gasped again. Jericho rolled Tomko back to the ring and covered but Tomko kicked out. Tomko then tagged Molly. Molly was shocked and grunted at Tomko for being a coward. Molly didn't want to step in the ring with Jericho, but the ref started the count and if Molly didn't get in by the count of five, she'll be disqualified. Molly slowly got in the ring. Jericho quickly nailed Molly and irish-whipped her to his team's corner. Jericho charged with a clothesline and tagged Trish. Both of them stomped Molly in the corner, who groaned in pain. Trish gave Molly a vertical suplex and covered but Molly kicked out at two. Trish irish-whipped Molly to the opposite ropes. Molly bounced off the ropes and gave Trish the sunset flip as Trish went for a back body drop. Trish kicked out at one. Trish rolled back to her feet and gave Molly a right hand. Trish irish-whipped Molly to a corner. Molly came off with a clothesline and Trish dodged it with the _MaTrish_. Trish then gave Molly a _Chick Kick_. Trish covered but then Tomko broke up the pinfall. Jericho charged at Tomko and gave him a clothesline. Molly rolled Trish in a small package but Trish kicked out at a nearfall! Molly slowly picked Trish up as the ref told Jericho to go back to the tag rope. Jericho obliged, allowing Tomko to come in and beat down Trish with Molly. Jericho eventually got back and Tomko did without the ref knowing he ever left the rope. Molly picked Trish up and gave her a stalling suplex. Molly applied a single leg crab on Trish. Trish cried in pain, but would not give up. Trish crawled to the ropes but Molly pulled her back to the middle of the ring. But Trish won't give up. The crowd was behind Trish and Trish was slowly but surely got to the ropes. Molly released the hold and went to punch Trish but Trish gave her a poke to the eye and tagged Jericho.

Molly quickly tagged Tomko then Jericho as fast as he could clotheslined Molly and knocked Tomko outside. Jericho got Molly back to the ring and gave her a double underhook backbreaker. Jericho gestured his hands upwards and the crowd got louder. Molly hung on to the second rope. Jericho ran to the ropes and bounced off to run to the opposite ropes where Molly was hanging on to. Jericho drove his knee to the back of Molly's neck. The crowd cheered. Tomko got back in the ring and prepared for the big boot. Jericho turned around and Tomko charged with the boot. Jericho dodged it and dropped Tomko by the legs for the _Walls of Jericho_. Jericho successfully applied the _Walls of Jericho_. Tomko cried in pain and Molly went to break it up but Trish gave Molly a kick to the gut and quickly followed it with the _Stratusfaction_. Tomko tapped out the same time as Molly hit the mat!

**Result: **Chris Jericho & Trish Stratus def. Tyson Tomko & Molly Holly via submission

Jericho's theme was played and he raised both his arms up. Trish threw her arms around Jericho and hugged him. Jericho hugged Trish back but then Snitsky came in with a steel chair. Snitsky charged at Jericho and Jericho pushed Trish down and dodged the chair. Jericho kicked Snitsky in the gut and grabbed the chair from him. Jericho nailed Snitsky with the steel chair several times. Trish hugged Jericho again as the crowd hooted and whistled. But then Jericho pushed Trish away and nailed her in the head with the steel chair! The audience gasped. Jericho then nailed Snitsky again with the steel chair and nailed Tomko in the head as well. Jericho tossed the chair down and locked in the _Walls of Jericho _on Trish. Molly was outside, laughing. Jericho stared at her and grabbed the chair and nailed Molly with it as well. Jericho then got back to the ring and applied the _Walls of Jericho _on Trish again. The security came in and Jericho picked up the chair and nailed every single one of them. Jericho applied the _Walls of Jericho _on Trish again. Apparently he was still unhappy with Trish for costing him his US Championship and had been waiting for the right moment to turn on her. More security guards came but again Jericho nailed every one of them with the chair. Jericho started leaving the ring with a smile on his face as he stared at the unconscious Trish Stratus. Vince came out on the rampway with the mic and some bandages around his face and the neck area.

"Jericho! For this disruptive behavior, I publicly and openly declared that YOU are SUSPENDED! Now get out of my face you son of a BITCH!" Vince yelled. Jericho slowly moved towards him.

"Wha, What are you doing? You can't touch me—I'm _Vince McMahon_, dammit!" Jericho grabbed Vince by the legs and gave him the _Walls of Jericho_! Jericho had snapped! Vince tapped out and students and several teachers came in to restrain Jericho

**Jericho has once again found himself in trouble—a BIG trouble. How do Kurt and 'Taker feel about the 'draw' result from their match? What about Triple H & HBK? Is it true that D-X will make their return? Will Vince and Shane find out about Triple H's engagement proposal to Stephanie? Catch up with all the action in the next chapter!**

**Character of the Chapter**

Matt Hardy

**Height: **188 cm

**Weight: **234 lbs

**From: **Cameron, North Carolina

**Status: **Face

**Finishing Move(s): **

Twist of Fate

Mattitude Leg Drop

Side Effect

**Signature Move(s): **

Moonsault

Poetry in Motion

**_High School Drama_ Bio: **Matt Hardy, the older Hardy of the infamous Hardy brothers. Just like his brother Jeff and fellow Team eXtreme teammate (and girlfriend ) Lita, Matt is famous for his extreme in-ring skills, and as well as the habit of holding up his trademark V-1 sign when he's about to do a finishing move. Matt, Jeff and Lita have been in WWE Private High ever since they entered high school. To earn money for living, Matt works as a 'nightfiller' at the local supermarkets (stocking and re-stocking products); often finding himself doing extra—or even graveyard—shifts. Sometimes he would work in the butcher section, where he would complain about how much of mess making sausages could create . Surprisingly, he earns a lot of money just by doing this. Now, Matt is very stressed just by thinking about an 'anniversary' gift for Lita… leading him to an injury in P.E. class—which will cure in a month.

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is because I'm struggling to plot storylines. But as you've requested, I'll (try to) update as soon as possible! Happy reading! **

**A/N: THANK YOU—for the reviews and, importantly, for reading. Flames are welcome, as always. Pairing requests will be reconsidered. I'm trying to make the matches sound realistic as possible. In addition, I'm thinking of doing polls to make the story go along the way all the readers want. The more you read, the more you'll find out what happens! Keep reading. Thank you very much.**


End file.
